


Life's a Drag

by Cisystematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Biracial Character, Drag King, Drag Queens, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Sex Dreams, Takeru is 20 yrs old and is best friends with Yahaba, Trans Character, Verbal Humiliation, YouTubers - Freeform, warning: emotionally abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 170,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: Sugawara Koushi realizes that his life sucks ever since he stopped dancing. After running into an old friend, he's thrown into the world of drag where he gets a new roommate, motivation, and romance. A drag queen/dance/youtuber AU!





	1. Old Acquaintances and New Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 2/25/17  
> Howdy! I decided that I should probably add the music that I reference in the chapters~ Especially since most of them are mixes. So they'll be added at the beginning of the chapters!  
> First up is the song Daichi dances to--https://youtu.be/b4sjqVuXEDo  
> And second is the song Nova sings--https://youtu.be/7KZztTVgPZ0  
> Alrighty! Please look up here for links if there are songs in the chapter!! Seeya!

Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances and New Roommates

I’m Sugawara Koushi and I’m running late for work. Again. Don’t worry this is a daily occurrence because my roommates are assholes. We’ve been friends for almost twenty years Daichi. I’m pretty sure you can come in my room and wake me up by hitting me with a pillow at this point. _I mean you and Kuroo make out in front of me all the time_. What’s stopping you from getting me the fuck out of bed?

I groan when I take a sip of my coffee from my thermos. My tongue just stopped feeling weird from the last time I burned it and now it’s burned again. This is a great day. I’m having sucha great morning. I see the walking sign blinking and I dash down the sidewalk and run across the street, ignoring the one car horn blaring at me. Because I’m fed up with everything, I turn around to glare at whoever honked at me. Sure that person is in a car and already driving away but at least I know I made an angry face at them. In that same moment I bump into someone. You know how sometimes things happen so quickly that they’re oddly in slow motion? Well as I turn forward again, I catch a glimpse of the woman I bumped falling on her ass on the sidewalk. It happened so fast, I didn’t think to catch her or anything. 

 _I AM JUST A WALKING TRAIN WRECK JESUS CHRIST_.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” I say quickly. I hold out my hand toward the woman. She lets out small chuckle when she grabs my hand and pulls herself up.

“I’m used to falling, so it’s fine,” She answers. Huh, I guess she’s just as clumsy as I am. When she checks her glasses I bite my lip. With my luck I would have to pay for glasses repairs _and_ be late for work. I hate my roommates. Side note: we all work at the same place! Again a simple knock on my door isn’t too much to ask is it? “Oh don’t worry about these,” the pretty woman replies. “The bridge is already loose. I was checking to see if I need to tighten them again from the fall.” She smiles. Even though I’m not attracted to women, I can’t help but feel a bit flustered from her sparkling presence.

The woman has shoulder length black hair and long eyelashes framing her grey eyes. What got my attention is the small mole near her lip. Why do I feel like I’ve seen this person before…? I get out of my thoughts when the woman lets out a small gasp. Her eyes are wide and she’s grinning. Damn she’s really pretty.

“It _is_ you, Suga-kun,” she says. What?

“Ah…that’s my name but I’m not sure if we’ve met?” I say. Even though I am getting the distinct feeling I’ve seen this person somewhere. I just don’t know where.

The woman points to herself and simply says, “Kiku.”

I repeat the name to myself as I try to wrack my brain to remember this face. A hazy memory of a small framed boy crossing his arms over his chest comes to mind. He has a bowl cut and a mole by his lip. I gasp and snap my fingers eyes widen in realization. “SHIMIZU KIKU!” I exclaim. I suddenly regret that I didn’t actually take the time to look nice today. Kiku Iooks amazing. He’s in a simple t-shirt and jeans and red pumps. I, on the other hand, just tossed on the same sweat suit I wore last weekend since no one at work has seen me wear it (and because it was on the floor and not in my closet) and I just ran my fingers through my hair instead of actually brushing it. This morning just gets better and better.

“It’s nice to see you again. Of course I go by Kiyoko now.” Kiku smiles. My eyes widen again when I register the situation.

 _I AM A WALKING TRAIN WRECK THAT CAN’T QUIT._  

“I AM SO SORRY!” I sputter, almost dropping my thermos of coffee on the ground. Not only do I look like a disaster when I meet my old classmate but I misgender her. “I didn’t mean to be offensive!” I bow my head repeatedly.

Kiyoko chuckles. “It’s fine, Suga-kun. Last time we’ve seen each other I was still male,” she replies easily. “I would say we should catch up, but since you bumped into me I assume you have somewhere to be.”

I slap my forehead. “I’m late for work…” I sigh. “But yeah we should talk! Daichi would love to hear from you too!” I quickly search in my messenger bag and pull out a business card. “That’s where I work too so if you can drop by and visit if you want.”

Kiyoko pushes up her glasses and reads the business card. “Daichi has a dance studio?” She asks, smiling. I nod at this. “It’s nice to see he achieved his goal. What about you Suga-kun? Are you still dancing?”

Hmmm how to answer this without sounding like a failure?

“Uhh…no not really…” I finally say. Suddenly I feel incredibly silly. Daichi, Kiyoko, and I have known each other for a while through our dance classes. Daichi has always wanted his own dance studio and Kiyoko wanted to become a choreographer. I never knew what I wanted to do with dancing. I’ve never been a fan of the unknown or the ‘questionable future’…at one point those scary thoughts of ‘you have to do something with dancing’, ‘you gotta catch up with everyone else’, ‘why do you dance’ go too heavy for me to bear. I haven’t danced in almost two years. Working at Daichi’s dance studio, $MILLION, is just a small reminder of that fact.  

Kiyoko nods at my response, putting the business card in her wallet. I can’t tell if she’s disappointed or not. I mean it’ll only add to the already long list of troubles I have this morning. “I’ll see if I can drop by,” She replies. “It was nice seeing you.” With a quick wave, she walks off. I glance over my shoulder and watch her head toward the second hand bookstore across the street from my apartment.

I’ve never been there myself. I remember Kiyoko was an avid reader herself. It’s nice she still likes reading. But I have no time to think about this. I need to catch the train and get to work.

*

“Late!” I hear from the front desk.

“Sue me Ennoshita,” I mutter as I clock in. “Are you manning the fort for me today or am I recording?” I ask, leaning against the desk. If I know my luck, I’m not checking Twitter at the computer today.

Ennoshita hands me the camera. “The latter,” he says. “Daichi’s class is the only one today.” My official title here is the Social Media Manager. It’s also Ennoshita’s title but he’s an ass so I don’t care to call him that when I introduce him to other people. The two of us record some of the choreographies to put on Youtube. Not only do people see our awesome instructors and students dance, but we get to put ourselves out there for other instructors to teach here as well. Ennoshita and I also run most of the social media also; mostly pictures but sometimes we film some behind the scenes stuff. Thanks to filming all of my family gatherings, I’ve gotten very pro at handling a camera and editing software. Thanks Mom for making me go to all of our family reunions. My job is secured because of you (and because Daichi’s my best friend of course).  

I chug down the rest of my coffee and set my thermos on the desk. “Don’t touch this.”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing it.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “Are you being serious or are you joking?”

He shrugs. “If I told you, our relationship would be totally different.” He smiles. “Nice outfit.” This guy is screwing with me. “I don’t think I’ve seen you wear it before.” THIS IS GUY IS FUCKING WITH ME.

“I don’t have time to endure your sarcasm, Ennoshita. I have a job to do,” I say as I walk away.

“A job you’re late for!” He calls after me. I swear he’s just another thorn in my thorn ridden side. The studio Daichi was able to afford isn’t too big but its not puny either. There’s five different rooms; currently three are being used for classes. Daichi and Iwaizumi teach late teens to adults while Kuroo and Bokuto teach children and the beginning classes. Daichi likes doing mainly hip hop while Iwaizumi teaches hip hop and Bboying. Kuroo and Bokuto are childhood friends and insisted they teach their class together. Their students love their high energy though. I check the charge on the camera. Knowing Ennoshita, he gave me a camera that’s low on battery.

“Ooh he’s finally here!” I hear the familiar laugh of Kuroo Tetsurou aka Daichi’s boyfriend of several years aka one of the assholes I live with that did not to wake me up for work aka I will steal the candy bar that he keeps in his bag later to get back at him. I look up to see him leaning against his classroom door with his usual shit eating grin on his face. I want him to eat shit. Don’t get me wrong—he’s a close friend, but I’m ticked about this morning for some reason.

“I’m finally here…” I mutter. “You know you could help me get up since I promote the studio you and your boyfriend own.”

Kuroo shrugs. “I get extra time in the shower with Daichi. Those moments are precious.”

“I’m glad your priorities are in check.”

“Thanks, Sugar.” He laughs, ruffling my hair. I don’t know when or why he started calling me that by the way. Kuroo has a thing for giving people nicknames. He calls Ennoshita ‘Daichi’s Stand-In’.

“HEY HEY HEEEEY!”

All of a sudden I’m in a tight hug, picked up, and swung from side to side. “WHAT’S UP SUGA?” Bokuto laughs loudly. I’ve never met anyone as energetic as Bokuto Koutaro. He’s literally exclamation points personified.

“Well aside from myself,” I say, letting my feet dangle above the floor, “nothing much.”

He laughs again, putting me back down. “You’re so funny!” He elbows Kuroo. “Watch out or he’ll take your job Tetsu.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “I highly doubt he could handle my job, Bo.” Even though Kuroo is my roommate and close friend, I have no fucking clue what this other job of his is. All I know is that he’s out till late in the night. Sometimes Daichi goes out with him, but usually on the weekends since the studio isn’t open then. Speaking of secrets, I feel like they try to get me out of the house some days for weird reasons. Like sure sometimes I leave so I don’t have to hear them have sex, but sometimes they’ll send me on these long shopping trips. I guess those days they want to do more than one round or something. “Anyway, it’s good you’re late today. Some of Daichi’s students are getting filmed for the first time and they were kinda anxious.”

“Yeah, Natsu’s brother ran to the bathroom like three times,” Bokuto says.

“Ah…Hinata…” I say. I’m not sure how it happened, but I know more about the students here than their teachers. I guess it’s because I’m the cameraman I’m very non-threatening. Hinata for example is one of the quickest learners I’ve ever seen but he gets nervous very easily. His sister Natsu is in Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s class. “Who else did Daichi pick to dance?” I ask.

“Uhhh the guy that’s always scowling,” Bokuto says.

“Kageyama,” I say. Kageyama is another quick learner, but very socially awkward. I told Daichi to start doing partner dances so he can get used to being around people.

“Megane and his freckles friend,” Kuroo continues. That’s Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “And Ennoshita’s friends.” That’s Noya and Tanaka. Huh, I wonder if Daichi meant to put this group together. They all started on the same day. Kuroo leans up from the door when he feels someone trying to open it. Natsu pokes her head out giggling.

“Kuroo-san! We’re done making our dances!” She says. When he holds out his hand she eagerly gives him a high five. She looks up at me and beams at me before running back inside the dance room.

“Alright, we’re going back in the fray,” Kuroo replies. “Oh by the by, I’m going out tonight so don’t wait up for me!” He winks. The mystery thickens…

Bokuto pushes him in their room. “Don’t stay out too late. We’re recording our dance tomorrow bro.” They’re small argument ends when the small children in the room pounce on them. I let out a small chuckle at the sight and start walking toward Daichi’s room.

I flinch when a door opens and Iwaizumi steps out, loud music booming out before the door closes again. He fans his torso with his shirt as he walks over to the water fountain to refill his water bottle.

“Uh…hey,” I say.

He looks up and waves. “Hey.” When he gets enough water he goes back into his room. Yup…we’re close. There’s something about him that I can’t really connect with. Or rather I feel like I would annoy him with whatever I say. Well I shouldn’t worry about this now. I’m sure Daichi is wondering where the hell I am.

Daichi’s class is held at the end of the hallway. The music playing is muffled and I wait until it stops to step in.

“SUGA-SAN!” Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya greet loudly. The other students greet me at a normal level. Daichi grins at me.

“So did you actually wake up to your alarm or did you fall out of bed again?” He asks.

“My alarm,” I say. I actually fell out of bed again. Daichi laughs. He knows I’m lying. “When we’re done I have to tell you who I ran into today.”

Daichi raises his eyebrows at this and cocks his head to the side in confusion. We both know I don’t have any other friends aside from the staff at the dance studio. “Hm I guess we should go ahead and get started so I can see who this mystery person is,” he says with another grin.

I nod and stand in front of the mirrors in the front of the room. Daichi gets in the center of the room as the rest of the class eagerly sit by the walls. Tsukishima is by Daichi’s laptop, waiting for Daichi’s signal. When I start recording, I give him a thumbs up. Daichi nods at Tsukishima.

The music starts and Daichi’s body instantly starts moving to each beat of the song.

_Do the D-A-N-C-E_

_Stick to the B-E-A-T_

_You were such a P-Y-T_

_Just easy as A-B-C_

_Do the D-A-N-C-E_  
1, 2, 3, 4, fight  
Stick to the B-E-A-T  
Get ready to ignite  
You were such a P-Y-T  
Catching all the lights  
Just easy as A-B-C  
That's how you make it right  
  
Do the D-A-N-C-E  
Stick to the B-E-A-T  
Just easy as A-B-C  
Do the dance, do the dance

Daichi grins at the camera as he continues performing his choreography. He loves doing tons of footwork in his dances so he always picks songs that’s either quick or has several beats to it. This one is no exception. I make sure to get his feet as well as the rest of his body as he expertly does one of the more complicated moves in the choreography. I hear some of the students cheer for him. I smile. Daichi was always able to get people excited when he danced.

While I enjoy working here and recording, it doesn’t make me feel better that I quit. A part of me wants to drop this camera and join him. Daichi laughs and bows his head when he’s done. I feel like if I join…I’ll just mess things up at this point. The room cheers for him again and I stop the recording and wait for the first pair of students to get in position.

“Alright Hinata and Kageyama,” Daichi calls, taking Tsukishima’s spot at his laptop. “You’re up first.”

“I’M READY!” Hinata screams.

“We’re dancing it’s not a screaming match,” Kageyama mutters.

“YOU DON’T SCREAM ENOUGH KAGEYAMA!”

“YOU SCREAM ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH US!”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cover their mouths with their hands. “He started screaming at him…” Tsukishima mumbles. Yamaguchi snickers.

Daichi’s smile widens. “ _Did I ask you guys to argue?_ ” He asks in a low voice. Hinata and Kageyama stiffen at the tone. “Ready Suga?”

I nod, pressing the record button. He starts the music again and Hinata and Kageyama start performing the choreography perfectly. There is one thing I like about being the camera guy and editing all of the videos. Seeing people’s improvement is really nice. Hinata and Kageyama could barely get through a dance together without arguing. Now they’re actually feeding off each other’s energy. Yamaguchi has gotten more confident through his time here and Tsukishima is slowly putting in more effort in the routines. Tanaka and Noya have always been energetic, but their movements are cleaner than when they first started. I glance over at Daichi to see him smiling at his students.

Sometimes being the observer is nice…you get to see things that you usually don’t see when you’re the one being observed. That being said I kinda wish I had someone looking out for me.

*

“So what’s the dealio about this mysterious person yo?” Daichi asks.

“I’m ignoring that attempt at sounding cool,” I tell him. He laughs. After recording, Daichi decided to let his class take a break. We’re now outside his classroom sitting on the floor. I’m uploading the footage on my laptop and he’s checking his phone and eating an apple. For those wondering, before I sat down I did get the candy bar from Kuroo’s bag. It’s hella good.

There’s footsteps and voices coming down our hallway. One of them is Ennoshita’s. “You’re just in time. Daichi’s on break now.” Daichi looks up when he hears his name and takes another bite out of his apple.

The other is a feminine voice. “I bet he’s eating an apple,” she says. I smile to myself. I guess she did have time to visit today after all. Daichi looks at his fruit and gives me a confused look.

“…do I have a stalker?” He asks me.

I laugh. “Nah.” I look past him when the footsteps get closer. Kiyoko waves at me with a bright smile on her face. Ennoshita starts heading back to the front desk only to get ambushed by Noya and Tanaka on the way there. “Hey!” I tell Kiyoko. Daichi looks between us, still chewing on his fruit.

“What?” He says between chews. “You got a girlfriend? Last time I checked we were both ‘too homo to be homosapiens’.” I snort at this. I said that like in high school when I wanted to be known for terrible play on words.

Kiyoko kneels down to the floor. “No, Suga-kun is still right about that Daichi-kun,” she says. Daichi stares at her for a moment.

“Is it alright to use your former name?” I ask.

“It’s fine,” she tells me, her smile widening.

“Remember Kiku-san?” I ask. Daichi nods, still staring at Kiyoko. “Well she goes by Kiyoko now.” She smiles.

Daichi’s eyes widen. “OH!” he gasps. “IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME!” He envelops her in a big hug. She laughs.

“It has. You seem to be doing fine, Daichi-kun,” Kiyoko says. “You got the big studio you’ve dreamed of.”

“Ah well, it’s not big but I love it,” he says. “How are you, Kiyoko?”

“I can’t complain. I’ve been dancing at clubs mostly from some money,” she answers. “I’ve been able to teach some people though.”

“Really? It sounds like things are coming up aces for you.” Daichi bites into his apple again.

The two of them continue talking about their completed dreams. I go back to editing this morning’s footage. I can’t help but feel like a total loser in comparison to them.

“Yo what’s going on out here?” Kuroo walks out of his classroom. “I heard Daichi screaming and since I know I’m not on my knees in front of him I figure I should check it out.”

I roll my eyes. “Kuroo I swear…” I mutter.

“Tetsurou there are people here! You teach _kids_!” Daichi hisses with a red face. Kiyoko turns around and stares at him. He stares back.

“ _FUCK,_ ” He squawks out. Daichi frowns at him. “Sorry sorry…” he says quickly. Kiyoko smirks at him. “Don’t you dare say anything.”

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow at him. “You say that but you didn’t tell me you were dating an old friend of mine,” she says.

“What?” I mumble. Daichi shrugs.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Kuroo counters. He sighs. “Plus Daichi knows about me anyway.” Kiyoko points at me. “He doesn’t.” She grins. “YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!”

“Oh!” Daichi smiles. “You know Tetsurou’s other job!” Are you fucking kidding me? There’s someone else that knows this secret job aside from me? HOW COME I DON’T KNOW ABOUT IT? I FUCKING LIVE WITH HIM.  

“What is this mystery job?” I ask as calmly as possible.  

Kiyoko turns to me with a bright smile on her face. “He’s also a—”

“NOPE!” Kuroo quickly runs over and covers her mouth. “SECRETS SAVE LIVES!”

I narrow my eyes at him. “…didn’t a secret cause both Romeo and Juliet to die?”

Kuroo uncovers Kiyoko’s mouth and pulls back the fringe covering one of his eyes to glare at me. “No one reads Shakespeare.” _Everyone_ reads Shakespeare, Kuroo. “So what brings you here?” He asks Kiyoko.

“I wanted to catch up with my old friends is all,” she answers. “It was close to Nova’s place so I figured swinging by wouldn’t hurt.” Nova? I wonder who that could be. Interesting name for a person. Also let’s talk about how left out I feel right now. The three of them are all on the same page with something—even Daichi and Kuroo seem to know who this Nova person is—and here I am editing a video. I kinda hate that they don't fill me in on anything.

“Is Nova still going on tonight? I texted her last night and all she did was send me poop emojis,” Kuroo says.

Kiyoko laughs. “She told me she didn’t finish her dress until this morning so I guess that’s how she was feeling at the time.” Nova is female apparently. And a seamstress? Before I can ask what the hell they’re talking about, Iwaizumi’s door opens and several of his students walk out. Ah it is they’re break time now. Iwaizumi walks out, wiping the side of his face with his shirt. He looks over at us as if showing off his toned abs is the most natural thing to do. His eyes quickly meets Kiyoko’s. She plays with her hair and turns away. Huh.

“Oh we should introduce you to the other people who work here,” Daichi tells Kiyoko with a big smile. “Iwaizumi, this is my old friend Shimizu Kiyoko. She went to the same dance studio with me and Suga growing up. Kiyoko, this is Iwaizumi. He’s one of the teachers here.”

Iwaizumi lowers his shirt and walks over to our group. “Hi,” is all he says. He bends down and holds out his hand to her. She looks at it and slowly stands up and shakes his hand with a small smile on her face. Is…is Iwaizumi _grinning_? I haven’t seen him make any emotions since he started. I just assumed he was a robot that liked dancing.

“Hey,” Kiyoko says. Their handshakes lasts a few seconds longer than a normal one would. Iwaizumi throws up a peace sign at the rest of us and heads down the hallway toward the front door. Kiyoko puts her hands in the back pocket of her jeans and watches him. Before he turns the corner, Iwaizumi looks back and grins at Kiyoko again.

“Damn,” I say.

“Indeed.” Daichi nods.

“OHOHOHOHOLLLY SHIT!” Kuroo laughs.

Kiyoko turns to us with a small frown. “What?”

The three of us grin at her.

“What?” She looks down the hall again. “That was nothing.”

“The fact that you’re recognizing what happened as ‘that’ shows it was something,” I say, going back to my editing.

“I was being polite,” Kiyoko says. 

“Right and I sext Daichi to practice my etiquette,” Kuroo replies. Daichi elbows him. “That was full on flirtation. You flirted with your little handshake just then.”

“Suga-kun, did you know that Kuroo’s a—”

“YOU PLAY DIRTY KIYOKO!” Kuroo screams. “LEAVE ALREADY.”

Kiyoko takes out her phone from her bag. “I do have to meet up with someone soon.”

“Aw, I was hoping you would sit in my class later,” Daichi sighs.

Kiyoko laughs. “Don’t worry Daichi. I’ll make sure to come back.” She smiles. “I’m proud of what you were able to accomplish.”

“Same to you,” He replies, getting up and giving her a big hug. “Maybe you should bring whoever you’re teaching here. We could always use more teachers.” He leads her to the front door. I watch them walk down the hall. They followed their dreams…and I’m just here.

I sigh. I feel Kuroo lean against me.

“I know what you’re thinking…” He says in a low tone. My eyes widen at this. “Daichi’s ass is the best ass that ever assed this planet.”

“You’re the biggest one,” I mutter, pushing him off me. He laughs loudly at this.

*

I plop down on the loveseat with a loud groan. Daichi and Kuroo are on the couch, or rather Kuroo is on the couch and Daichi is in his lap, watching some lame reality television show. For some reason I can’t help but feel as though I made some sort of bad decision. While dancing has been one of my favorite things on the planet, I felt like I couldn’t do it anymore. Daichi started getting better and better at it and during our first year in college, Kiyoko left. Everything felt really out of whack and I didn’t want to be a part of it. Seeing Kiyoko and Daichi talk so happily earlier sorta made feel kinda low.

“I suck,” I mumble.

“What makes you…say that…”I hear Daichi force out. I look up and see Kuroo in the middle of making a hickey on the side of his neck.

“…this is the worst time to give me life advice,” I tell him.

Daichi lets out a small laugh. “I know…but when he starts he can’t stop.”

“Nope!” Kuroo says behind him. He whines when Daichi gets out of his lap and sits next to him.

“What makes you say that?” Daichi repeats.

I shrug. “You and Kiyoko are like…doing things.”

“You’re doing things too you know,” he says.

I shrug again. “But…it’s not cool things…I dunno. I feel like I lost inspiration or motivation with dancing…it’s hard to explain.” I think about it for a moment. Daichi wanted to have his own dance studio because that’s where he got his love for teaching people. Kiyoko always loved choreographers because they were known for a specific type of style or skill. It sounds like she’s well on her way to achieve that goal. “…I don’t know who or what I’m dancing for…” I say.

“I think that answer is something that comes to you randomly,” Daichi says. “Like Tetsurou didn’t even want to teach until he met me.”

Kuroo nods. “Only because you made it sound like the best job in the world, which it is.” He smiles when Daichi pecks his cheek. “Maybe you should take more classes or something. Get some new perspectives or some shit.”

Huh, it’s every blue moon when Kuroo actually gives sound advice. Maybe I should start dancing again? But it’s been a while. I’m so rusty at this point that it’ll be too embarrassing for me. I could practice on my own or something…or go out to clubs. God when was the last time I’ve went out the house for fun and not for work?

I’m snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the familiar moans and smacks of my roommates making out. I sigh.

“Maybe I should move out,” I say loudly. The two of them break apart for a brief moment. At least I’m good at reminding them they need to breathe.

“What why?” Daichi asks, wiping his mouth.

“Yeah we like having you around!” Kuroo says.

“Look at yourselves!” I point at them. They look at each other. “Look at me!” I point at myself. They look at me.

“Oh I get it,” Kuroo grins, “You haven’t had time to bring someone over.”

Daichi gasps. “Suga are you seeing a guy and hiding him from me?” He frowns. “I told you about Tetsurou and how he spilled his drink on me when we first met…” he mumbles.

“Hey I was tipsy and nervous…I was nipsy? Tervous?” Kuroo closes his eyes in deep thought.

“Nipsy sounds like a weird nipple fetish. Tervous is better,” Daichi tells him.

“I agree with tervous and also I mean that I would like to have a relationship similar to yours,” I explain. “Or at least make a new friend or something. That could help with the whole getting more perspectives things. If I move to a new place, I could be right smack dab in New Perspective City!”

Daichi sighs. “I get that, but you won’t forget Old Perspective City, right?” He asks. Daichi was never okay with losing friends. When Kiyoko left our dance studio when we were younger he asked our teacher everyday where she was. 

I smile. “Of course not. You’re my best friend Daichi.” Kuroo clears his throat. “You’re also cool Kuroo.” He grins at this, his hand snaking around Daichi’s waist. “I mean it’s not like I’m going to find a new apartment today or something.” I stare up at the ceiling. Hell I might not even try to move out. I’m so used to my boring life that I don’t know if I have the energy to change. 

I hear Daichi let out a gasp.   

“God Daichi you’re so hot when you’re desperate…” Kuroo chuckles as he starts another hickey on Daichi’s neck.

Daichi bites his lip. “Can you blame me?”

I quickly grab my jacket and put on my shoes. “FUCKING WAIT UNTIL I’M GONE OR SOMETHING!” I yell.

“I’M SORRY SUGA!!” I hear Daichi call after me as I close the door.  

Even though I would like a warning, I’m glad Daichi’s in a nice relationship. I guess one reason to move out is to ignore how single I am. I’ve had one night stands, but most of the time they don’t start anything worthwhile. And I’m not a fan of blind dates or internet dating...that sounds kinda nerve-wracking to me. Once I’m outside, I’m unsure where I should go to wait around for my roommates to calm down. I walk across the street since the walking sign is up. Heh, this morning I ran into Kiyoko here. To think she would plop back in my life after so long. She looks really happy now. She was happy before, but she did seem a bit down on herself. Which speaking of Kiyoko…

I look up at the second hand bookstore sign. She went in here this morning. I’ve passed by this bookstore several times on my way to work and have always wondered what books are inside. Maybe I can find a newspaper with apartment listings or something. I walk inside, the bell ringing when the door closes. Instead of newspapers, I finds a dusty bookstore with shelves packed with books and barely in any order. Well there’s a sign with a genre on the top of the shelf but I can tell from here that they’re not in alphabetical order.

“Welcome,” a voice says from the register. I look over to see a tall man leaning back in his chair with his legs on the checkout counter reading the thickest book I’ve ever seen. Is that astronomy? Who just reads books about space?? The man looks up and stares at me over the rims of his glasses. “Do you need help finding a book?”

I shake my head. “Browsing…I thought there might be a newspaper or something to find some apartment listings…” I answers. Not sure why I decided to spill some of my personal life then but there’s something about this guy that sorta makes me want to talk to him. Heh, maybe it’s my extreme loneliness.  

The man raises an eyebrow in interest. “Moving?” His eyes widen slightly at this before going back to his thick book. He lazily turning the page. “Why?”

“To be frank, I realized I fucked up in life and my roommates are constantly in heat,” I say. The man grins at this, turning away to hide his laugh. When a small giggle comes out of him, I find myself smiling. That was a really cute sound. And speaking of cute, this guy is pretty high on the attractive scale. His hair is dark brown and very fluffy. I kinda want to put my hands in it. He’s really lean too. His smile is big and he shows his teeth. …he’s really cute… I search his shirt for a name tag. There isn’t one. I guess he owns the place?

“I get that feel,” He says, still smiling. His eyes scan the page he’s reading before looking up at me again. “You don’t look like the fuck up type though.” Aw that’s nice of him to say. “No wait I take that back, you’re wearing sweats.” WOW THAT WAS A DICK THING TO SAY.  He snickers at my angry pout. “Sorry dear, in my house sweats aren’t allowed.”

“Remind me not to go to your house then…” I mutter. Whoops! Didn’t actually want to say that aloud. The man is dumbfounded for a moment before he breaks into a loud laugh. I jolt at the sudden noise.

“You’re fun!” He grins at me. I’m not sure if I like that compliment or not. He takes his feet off the counter and digs around in a drawer. “Fun people get fun secrets,” he tells me showing me a folded piece of paper. “Some guy brought this in the other day. He’s looking for a roommate.”

I raise my eyebrow at this. “Shouldn’t you have posted this outside or something?” I ask.

He shrugs. “He never said if he was ready for a roommate at the time.” He slides the paper on the counter and takes off his glasses. “I figured I would show it to someone whenever they deemed themselves worthy.”

“It sounds like you know this person.” I look at the piece of paper suspiciously. There could be anything written on there and I don’t want to put my hopes on a piece of paper that has HAHA SUCKER written on it.

The man laughs again, but not as loud as last time. “You could say that.” He smile widens when I take the paper and unfold it.

What I found was not HAHA sucker but a very long letter.

_Hello Chosen Citizen,_

Oh my god.

_My name is Oikawa Tooru and I am looking for a roommate. Not just any roommate, but THE roommate. You see I have several standards as most amazing people should. If I let just some random person in my apartment I would just have a heart attack. So! If you’re reading this you fit all of my requirements!_

…why have requirements if I already fit them? ALSO WHO WRITES THIS WAY? Oh my god he lists ‘his standards’ anyway??

_First and foremost you must have a job since I do need a bit of help with rent. My other roommate is a relative in college and well…you know how much money they take from your pocket. Anywho I hope you have a creative mind. I’m quite the artist and I feed off of other’s energy. If you’re drab you’re out! Of course since you were given this you’re not out—haha well I hope you’re out in a different sense. My other roommate and I are veerrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy high on the homosexual scale. I don’t want to make other people uncomfortable so if you’re alright with that atmosphere then everything’s sunshine and roses!_

I’m…speechless. And there’s still more. THERE’S…STILL MORE.

_Also if you made it this far you might as well just move in because you are so dedicated to my life now k thanks cool._

I grip at the paper. WHY DO I FEEL CHEATED WITH HOW THIS ENDS? IT STARTS OFF WITH HELLO CHOSEN CITIZEN AND ENDS WITH K THANKS COOL??? KEEP UP WITH YOUR OWN WRITING VOICE OIKAWA TOORU.

The man snickers. “So what do you think?” he asks.

“…I’ve never been so distraught so quickly from a piece of paper…” I mutter. He laughs again.

“I thought it sounded endearing!” He says. Sure in some twisted way it is. “Anyway he gave me very specific instructions to whoever wants to move in.”

“Of course he did…”

“You have to go to the bar XXL with something light blue. Like a shirt or something,” he explains. I narrow my eyes at him. He’s fucking with me I know it. “It’s written on the back.” I flip the paper over. Sure enough it is…word for word…

“How did you memorize this?” I ask.

He shrugs. “Not many people come by here. I read the note a lot,” he answers easily. “So what do you think?”

I read through the note again. “…I honestly don’t know,” I say. “This could be some joke.”

“The man who gave me this doesn’t seem the joking type. Trust me dear, I have a good sense of character!” He flips his hair. I roll eyes. “For example, I can tell you’re waiting for something new to happen. Your terrible sweats are just one example. Your uncombed hair is another one…”

“FINE I GET IT. I’LL GO.” I’ve never been so annoyed by a person in my life. I takes the note and walk out of the bookstore grumbling. I hear the man laugh loudly behind me.

It’s when I’m walking back to my apartment when I realize what I just agreed to.

…well at least I’m going to a bar.

*

Turns out I actually do own a light blue shirt. It has white polka dots on it and it easily shows my pit stains. Daichi helped me find it in the back of my closet. Oddly enough when I got back, Kuroo was already gone to his mystery job. I drink my second cocktail of the night. XXL is in the heart of Nichome and apparently performances are held here. There are several tables surrounding a walkway stage. I’m sitting by myself bobbing my head to the music playing. Where the hell am I supposed to find this Oikawa person? I’m surprised he didn’t describe himself in his long ass letter. Ugh this is just like a blind date and I hate this anticipation. I hope I’m not sweating too much.

“Suga-kun?”

I jolt at the voice behind me. “AH KIYOKO!” I screech. Once again she looks like a bombshell. She’s in a red strapless dress that stops at her upper thigh. Huh…I really like how that fits on her.

She laughs. “Hey, eyes up here.” She winks at me. I blush at this.

“I WASN’T TRYING TO LOOK! YOU LOOK PRETTY, OKAY?”

She laughs again. “I’m joking! And thank you,” she says, sitting in the chair across from me. “You’re really nervous. Are you meeting someone?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You keep looking around with this weird look on your face,” She answers. “Date?”

I shake my head. “I got caught up in meeting a possible new roommate…” I sigh. “This could be some big trick, but at least I’m outside at night.” I finish the rest of my drink. “What about you?”

“I’m just here to see my friend perform.” Kiyoko pushes her hair behind her ear. “I’m not good at dating either. Especially now that I’ve transitioned. Some people expect the ‘full package’ if you get my drift.” Ah…I do get it. “I’m glad you like my dress. I paid a lot of money for this body so I’m trying to show it off.” She does a little shimmy.

I snicker. “You weren’t the type to show this much skin though,” I tell her.

“Ah well I wasn’t too comfortable in skin at the time…” She plays with her hair at the time. “I wanted to say this earlier, but I’m sorry that I left so suddenly. I should’ve told you guys what I was going through.”

“It’s okay! Daichi and I figured you were sorting things out. At least we ran into each other again.” I smile. She returns the gesture. The music dies down and the lights come on the stage.

“HEEEY!” A loud voice booms as a drag queen comes on stage. OH NO ONE TOLD ME THIS WAS HAPPENING. I’VE NEVER BEEN TO A DRAG SHOW. OH MY GOD I’M SO EXCITED. The drag queen struts down the walkway grinning at the loud applause. Her hair covers one side of her face and cascades down her shoulders. She wears a black cat ear headband with a matching black cat suit. Her heels are as bright of a red as her lipstick. “HOW’S EVERYBODY?” She asks the crowd, aiming her microphone toward them. She laughs. Huh…that laugh sounds kinda familiar. “The name’s Maine Coon and I’m your host for the evening. For those who are a bit nervous and tipsy,” WHY DOES SHE SOUND SO FAMILIAR? “Or tervous as I like to call it, don’t worry I’m a nice kitty~” When Maine Coon’s eyes land on me, she freezes. Kiyoko turns away, laughing.

…MAINE COON…THE DRAG QUEEN ON STAGE…IS FUCKING KUROO TETSUROU. _WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET GOOD AT PUTTING ON MAKEUP? HE LOOKS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT_. ALSO I CAN'T BELIEVE HE USED THAT TERVOUS THING FROM EARLIER. “MYSTERY JOB!” I scream at him. Kiyoko is close to tears.

“Well fuck,” Maine Coon mutters. “I found a reason to buy three shots of vodka tonight.” The crowd laughs at this and puts on another smile for the audience.

I turn to Kiyoko. “You knew this!”

She nods. “I did, but I only met him through Nova. They work together a lot.”

There’s that Nova name again. I’ll be damned if Daichi’s a queen too. WE ARE HAVING A ROOMMATE MEETING LATER. Kuroo, or rather Maine Coon, walks to the back of the stage again.

“We got a lot of girls getting ready to perform for you lovely people tonight so I hope you’re ready for them.” He checks behind the curtain. There’s someone behind the curtain because he leans close to the curtain and mumbles something. His eyes land on me again and his familiar shit eating grin spreads on his face again. He says something to the person behind the curtain before facing the audience again. “Alright our first girl is ready! Please give it up for our residential UGO--unidentified gay object—” oh my god “—SUPA NOVA!” Maine Coon walks behind the curtain.

Low jazz music starts playing as the light dim down. Kiyoko sits up in her seat with a smile on her face. The curtain slowly opens revealing a tall woman with a light purple curled bob with a silver headband and a sequined light blue flapper dress. The crowd claps wildly at her appearance. Damn…she’s amazing. Her makeup is much different than Maine Coon’s. She looks more ‘realistic’ if that’s an accurate term to use. Figures Kiyoko knows someone that’s also a bombshell.

“I wanna settle down,” She mouths out the words to the woman’s voice. Oh my god she looks like she’s really singing. “I wanna settle down…Won't you settle down with me? Settle down~” She slowly struts down the walkway. “We can settle at a table…A table for two~ Won't you wine and dine with me? Settle down~ I wanna raise a child. I wanna raise a child,” She mimics cradling a baby in her arms. “Won't you raise a child with me? Raise a child~ We'll call her Nebraska--Nebraska Jones. She'll have your nose. Just so you know…” She smiles when she starts shaking her hips slowly from side to side, clapping her hands to the beat.

“She’s good huh?” I hear Kiyoko ask me. “She was so frazzled when I visited her at work this morning.”

I can only nod my head as I watch her dance to the chorus of the song. I can’t keep my eyes off her hips as she shakes them when she turns in a circle. I start feeling anxious when she steps down from the stage and starts walking toward tables to take up the several tips people are waving toward her. She continues singing as she slowly, lovingly takes the money from people’s hands. Kiyoko takes out some money from her purse. I try to find some in my wallet. I’m not sure how much is too much to tip or too less… three yen bills isn’t too bad right?

When she reaches our side of the room her smile gets wider. Kiyoko waves at her. Supa Nova winks back, her eyes quickly going back to me. In a fluid movement she puts her tips in her bra before expertly waving her arms around her as she dances toward me. RED ALRET RED ALERT I HAVE BEEN SINGLED OUT.

“Star so light and star so bright, First star I see tonight!” She sings. “Star so light and star so bright! Keep him by side!” Oh god she is so tall now that she’s right in front of me. “I wanna settle down…” She leans against the table, flipping her hair and arching her back. She bites her lip at me. My face is red I just know it. “I wanna settle down…” she walks her fingers to my hand. “Baby there's no need to run…” She slowly pulls me close to her.

I almost have to crane my neck to look at her face. She’s even prettier up close. Why do I feel like I’ve seen those eyes before? I get out of my thoughts quickly when her fingers slide under my chin and she leans down toward me. The crowd roars around us. Even Kiyoko is cheering and clapping her hands.

“I'll love you well…I wanna settle down…” My eyes widen when I actually hear her singing along to the song. Again I can’t help but think I know this person. Her (or I guess his?) voice sounds really familiar. “It's time to bring you down…” She steps back and leads me out of my seat. “On just one knee for now…” I feel her hand on my back as she pulls me closer. My face burns when she leans close to me again. I can feel her breath on my mouth and NO ONE SAID THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. NO ONE WARNED ME. FUCKING OIKAWA TOORU DIDN’T SAY THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? “Let’s make our vows…” Supah Nova whispers to me, her lips spreading into one of the sexiest smirks I’ve ever seen.

I find myself nodding at this. I WOULDN’T MIND MARRIAGE AT THIS POINT. I DON’T WANT THIS TO END. She laughs as she lets go of my hand and starts walking toward the stage again. I realize the money I had in my hand is gone. I guess that distraction was for her tip…but she didn’t do that with anyone else…

When Supa Nova’s song is done, she bows before walking back to the curtain again. I clutch my shirt. I have never had such a near death experience in my entire life. I look over to Kiyoko who is grinning the shit out of me.

“Don’t tell anyone this,” I tell her.

“I already texted Daichi.”

“Goddammit Kiyoko. We meet up after several years and you're already turning against me.”

Maine Coon comes back out to introduce the next queen performing. After her introduction she walks down the steps toward the audience instead of going backstage. As she makes her way toward us, she waves to some audience members. “Alright so I dress as a lady for fun,” Kuroo tells me when he reaches our table. The Maine Coon persona is totally gone now. “And you have the hots for my friend Nova so I think we’re even on finding out new things about each other.”

“Why did you hide this from me?” I ask, ignoring that last comment. “I always wanted to go to drag shows!”

He shrugs. “I dunno I always get so weird about telling people. I didn’t tell Daichi until like last year.”

“Who else in our circle of people knows?”

“No one else except Bo.” He grins. “But hey at least you’re in the know!” True. I finally feel on the same page as everyone else. “And you have another reason to feel happy—Nova wants to see you in her dressing room." I stiffen at this. NO ONE WARNED ME. FUCKING WHERE IS OIKAWA TOORU?

Kiyoko waves me goodbye as Kuroo leads me to the back of the bar where the backstage door is. We pass by a couple of queens on our way there. They smile at me and I feel too awkward to do anything back. I flinch when Kuroo calls out Supa Nova’s name.

“I got him, Nova!” He calls. I flush when Supa Nova pokes her head from the dressing room. She smiles when she sees me. “Welp, good luck. She’s annoying as hell.”

“Pot meet kettle, MC~” Supa Nova sings as she heads back in the dressing room. Kuroo laughs as he walks back to the stage. I slowly go inside, trying to find my voice. Supa Nova watches me closely. She’s still in her dress. Her legs are crossed. I’m trying hard not to stare at them. “Hey cutie~” She winks at me.

“H..HI,” I force out. She giggles. Okay so I have the hots for Supa Nova. Sue me. 

“You really came! I was worried that you wouldn’t show,” She says. I’m not sure what that’s supposed to mean, but I nod anyway. “And you look nice in that color. It’s my favorite…”

“It is…?” I ask. She nods.

“I love it.” I flush at this. She stands up and walks over to me. “I also love how eager you were during my performance…” She down toward me again, angling my face toward hers. “Want to make that vow now?”

I nod at this. She smirks.

“It’s settled then. From this day forward we’re roommates.”

I blink at this. “…what?”

“Hello Chosen Citizen!” She says, letting go of me.

My eyes widen. “You’re…YOU’RE OIKAWA TOORU?”

Oikawa laughs. “In the flesh.” He walks back toward the small vanity he was sitting at before and kicks off his heels. “To think you’re so easily flustered is so adorable. I swear you keep surprising me.” He starts unpinning his wig. “You’re as unpredictable as solar flares. I like it!” He grins at my reflection in the mirror.

The sudden astronomy reference clicks everything together. “You…you work at the bookstore,” I say.

He takes off his wig and wig cap to reveal his fluffy brown hair. “Correct!”

“You orchestrated this whole thing to get a roommate…”

“I’m a performer, dear. I love theatrics.” Oikawa turns to me and winks. “It always works in my favor!”

I can't even think of anything to say in response to this. 

"Also when you move in, we're burning all of your sweats and track suits. They're the devil's clothes," He says as he starts removing his makeup. 

What did I get myself into?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I am Cis! Because my other set of fics are currently getting edited, I thought why not start another OiSuga story? My sisters and I are very big fans of drag queens and when I was watching some videos I thought "...Oikawa would be a fun drag queen..." and then this story was born. I do have to thank beanies_and_bands for helping me out with how to write the story! I was stuck on doing first person or third and with her advice i decided to go with a mixture of both! In later chapters we'll get different povs of other characters! It's gonna be fun! Also transKiyoko! Woah! How awesome! She's my favorite character haha once again I think i made her too cool for school but that's not a problem. Daichi's dance studio $MILLION is based off of the dance studio 1MILLION in South Korea. They have a youtube channel with their dances and i spend a lot of time watching them. It's so good!! Also I made a little playlist for this story so if you want to hear the music please go to my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction.tumblr.com The link is over there! Anyway thanks so much for reading! If you want to read more OiSuga stuff please read my other series called Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent! Thanks again and I'll see youuu next update!


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing as a calm Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 11/5/16: HOWDY! I added a big fun section to this chapter where Suga Daichi and Kuroo do a video together. It's in a different format so I would love to hear what you think! Thanks!

Chapter 2: Moving In

Oikawa sashays in front of me whistling a random tune. He’s still in his dress, but he switched to slippers. The heels he’s holding click against each other as he swings his hips as he walks. It’s past midnight and he’s acting as if it’s morning. Well technically it is, but I mean the morning where the sun is actually up. I drag my feet behind him, my head swimming from the alcohol in my bloodstream. Kiyoko stayed behind with Kuroo at XXL. Oikawa turns around to check up on me. After Oikawa revealed himself as the true mastermind of his own huge plan, I had at least two more shots of bourbon to celebrate several things: I’m moving out of Daichi/Kuroo’s place, Oikawa and Supa Nova are the same person, and I’m slightly attracted to both personalities. That last one was really the reason I drank more. Nothing like being excruciatingly single and immediately getting an equally as excruciating crush on someone…er someones?

“Where’s that cute face of yours, Suga-chan?” Oikawa calls to me. He turns around and walks backwards.

“Suga-chan?” I feel my eyebrow twitch in aggravation.

He smiles. “You look like a Suga-chan to me,” he says.

“That’s because Suga’s my name.”

“But Suga-chan makes you cuter,” he says, turning back around. “By the way, why are you following me? Awww you’re trying to sleep in bed with me~?” 

My face burns from the statement. “NO AND I’M NOT FOLLOWING YOU. YOU’RE WALKING IN FRONT OF ME!”

“I’m going home, Suga-chan.” We pass by the secondhand bookstore and cross the street. “Do you live nearby?”

“Yeah…” I try to get my keys from my pockets. “…at the apartment building across from your day job.” I flinch when I bump into the back of him.

We’re at the front door of my apartment building. He turns around with a smirk. “We were meant to be together, Suga-chan…” He replies smoothly, leaning close to me again. Why is he so good at that? And is it just his personality or is he actually flirting with me? “Guess who lives here~” He sings.

I slap my forehead. “You’re joking…” I mutter, watching him happily walk inside the lobby. He turns around and beckons me to follow him. Because I am sad and lonely and will probably have some sort of weird wet dream about this whole experience, I walk inside and get in the elevator with him. “I can’t believe we live in the same apartment building…I wanted to be in New Perspective City not stuck in Old Perspective City…” I press the button for the third floor.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he replies, pressing the fourth floor button. “But being one floor above Old Perspective City is still something new, right?” Eh well he has a point. We’re silent as the elevator doors close. “I’m happy you came tonight…” he says quietly. “I really wasn’t expecting you to show up.” For all the energy he’s had all evening it’s weird barely hearing his voice. I guess he’s tired.

“Eh I mean the note was shifty as hell so I didn’t think I should go…” I laugh at my small attempt at a joke. When Oikawa doesn’t laugh, I sneak a peek at him.

He looks down at his heels, twirling some of his hair between his fingers. “It was a bad note wasn’t it…” he mumbles.

“But I’m happy I got to see tonight!” I say quickly. Oikawa jerks his head toward me, his eyes wide. “And like you said before, the note was endearing. You showed your personality. I’m happy we’re roommates.”

“Really?” He leans toward me. I can only nod. His face brightens when a huge smile spreads on his face, showing all of his teeth like before. His makeup is still on and his long fake eyelashes blend with his natural ones. He really is a pretty person. “You’re interesting, Suga-chan.” His fingers slide under my chin again, angling my face toward his. “I’m glad we met.”

He’s…he’s flirting right? This is more than just ‘I’m a touchy feely person’ touches right? And I’m sobering up so it wouldn’t be bad to…ask to stay the night right…? Because…I totally wouldn’t mind if this living arrangement had more perks than a new scenery. Since Kuroo and Daichi are so busy with themselves I get too annoyed to go out with guys. Plus I’m like the horniest thing that ever graced this planet sooooo...

“Uh…” I start dumbly. While I love having sex, asking for it is kinda awkward for me. Or rather alluding to it. I don’t know why skirting around this is like the natural thing to do instead of outright going ‘Hey you’re hot, you’re hot, and we kinda seem to be into each other so let’s fuck on the couch’. Hm I think I answered my own question—that sounded really forward. Gross. Oikawa raises his eyebrow at me when I fail to start my sentence. “Can I…” I start again.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Oikawa leans up with soft chuckle. “Old Perspective City,” he announces. Dammit. “See you tomorrow, cutie~ If your wardrobe is as bad as I believe it is, we have a lot of work ahead of us.”  Goddammit.

I stumble out of the elevator and turn around to see Oikawa blowing a kiss at me as the doors close again. Uggggh another night with my mechanical boyfriend Buzz-Buzz. When I walk into my apartment, I hear Daichi snoring in his bedroom. Since Kuroo’s still out I can quickly have some fun with Buzz-Buzz with no one bothering me. A small giggle comes out of me as I tiptoe to my bedroom. I check the bottom drawer in my nightstand and remove the small pile of socks. I find Buzz-Buzz and a sticky note attached to it.

_HAHA SO I LENT MINE TO BO AND HE NEVER GAVE IT BACK SO I TOOK YOURS TO PLAY WITH MY MAN AND THE BATTERY’S DEAD…_

_AND THEY’RE NOT RECHARGABLE._

_\--YOUR BEST FRIEND TETSU XOXOXOXO_

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”  

*

Oikawa chuckles to himself as he walks out of the elevator. Sugawara Koushi is interesting. No interesting isn’t the word for it…relaxing maybe? No…that’s not right either.

“…the need for a thesaurus arises…” he mumbles to himself. Because his feet hurt from his heels, he shuffles down the hall toward his apartment. A smile comes back to his face when he repeats what Suga told him earlier. He was glad to see the performance. Granted the song he chose for tonight wasn’t necessarily for Suga, it did fit their situation since they’re going to live together now.

Oikawa sighs as he fishes for his keys. “I wanna settle down…” he sings to himself. It took a while to find the right mix of that song, and even longer to sew the dress correctly. Twenties style is oddly constricting for males. Of course most flappers were ladies so he figures he shouldn’t be complaining. He’s not supposed to be dressing up like this. Oh well. If it weren’t for him dressing up, he wouldn’t have met Suga or the love of his life.

…the same love of his life that the song was for…and the one who didn’t show up tonight.

Another sigh falls out of Oikawa when he opens the door in his unlit apartment. When he hears a low moan from the living room he’s unfazed.

“When I turn on this light,” he says loudly startling the two people in the room, “you better have pants on.”

“UNCLE YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GOING TO COME BACK UNTIL THREE!” His nephew shouts among the shuffling of clothes. “WAIT KAI-CHAN WE CAN STILL GO TO MY ROOM DON’T LEAVE!”

“It’s 2:45 it’s basically three,” Oikawa replies after checking his phone. He leans against the doorway and waits as patiently as he can for his horny twenty year old nephew, Takeru, and whatever boy he’s fooling around with to fix themselves. This is the first year that it’s just the two of them living together and while they’re good roommates, they’re third roommate kept them on good footing. Oikawa gets tired of waiting and turns on the light. Takeru and ‘Kai-chan’ immediately break away from each other; Kai-chan is red in the face while Takeru pouts at his uncle. At least they have pants on now. “Thought you weren’t gay,” Oikawa says, finally stepping inside his apartment.

Takeru huffs. “I’m not. We’re not. We were…studying…for our biology test.”

“…but we don’t have biology—”

“Shut your sweet, talented mouth Kai-chan.” Takeru presses his finger against Kai-chan’s lips. “Or you won’t get extra credit~” He winks. Kai-chan blushes profusely. Oikawa rolls his eyes. Not gay, his ass. “Go to my room, I’ll be there in a second.” Kai-chan dutifully does what he’s told. “SO! How was tonight?” Takeru crawls over to the left side of the couch to grab the makeup wipes.

Oikawa scrunches his nose. “Don’t flirt with someone and then ask about my wellbeing in the same breath. That’s so weird…” He plops down on the couch next to his nephew. He takes the makeup wipes and starts rubbing off the makeup from his face. “You remind me of my younger self and I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Awww someone’s getting old,” Takeru laughs. “Is that grey hair?” He lets out a snort when Oikawa glares at him. “But I’m serious, how was tonight? Did your big plan have several problems?”

“You sound hopeful that it did…” Oikawa mutters.

“I am. I hate him.”

“I don’t care how much you dislike him. Ushiwaka-chan is going to be my future husband. He said so himself!” Oikawa replies.

“Alright, so where’s the ring?” Takeru asks.

Oikawa focuses on rubbing off the makeup on his eyes instead of looking directly at his nephew. “It’s…he’s keeping it secret.”

“Another word for secret is nonexistent.”

“What, did you learn that from one of your ‘study sessions’ another phrase for you having _gay_ relations with guys?” Oikawa grimaces as the false eyelashes slide off. He never liked taking off drag. It’s a weird process, taking off all of the fake body parts. He feels like he’s losing a part of himself every time.

Takeru frowns. “Ushijima’s an asshole.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“You’re an even bigger one, Uncle.”

“Takeru, you can barely say you like fucking guys. You know shit about a real relationship.”

“Neither do you, shitty old man.”

The Oikawas glare at each other. This is where their third roommate would sit between the two of them, pinch their cheeks and scold them for their behavior. She always knew how to fix their problems. Unfortunately for both of them, she’s not coming back. Takeru gets off the couch muttering to himself and heads back to his room. Oikawa forces himself to his own bedroom. He sits at the small vanity and finishes taking off his mask. The oval picture frame catches his attention. The smiling woman has long brown curly hair and deep dimples. Oikawa stares at it, and sighs again. He knows what she would say in this situation.

_‘You and Takeru-chan are so petty. You can’t fight with family—you’re stuck together.’_

He can hear her saying it so clearly with that beautiful smile on her face and the wind combing through her hair.

“I got it, okay?” He mumbles. “I’m fixing it…” he gets up and walks toward Takeru’s bedroom. The noises stop when he knocks on the door. A loud groan is heard before Takeru swings open the door. His pants are unzipped. “Sorry,” is all Oikawa says, opening his arms.

Takeru pouts, but hugs him anyway. “Tell me about the show tomorrow okay?”

“I always do.” Oikawa smiles. “Have fun playing teacher.”

Takeru grins. “I always do.”

Oikawa leaves his nephew to his fun and goes back to his empty bedroom. If only he had someone to come home to. Granted his dear nephew sleeps with someone new almost every day, but at least he’s not lonely. Oikawa quickly changes out of his clothes. Since he’s a woman for several hours of the day he likes appreciating his masculinity by sleeping and walking around his own home completely nude. The most he’ll wear is his robe since he gets cold rather easily. He slips under his covers and snuggles with his phone.

“I wanna settle down…won’t you settle down with me…settle down…” He sings to himself as he searches through his contacts and finds Ushijima’s number. His Ushiwaka-chan’s the best. Even though he doesn’t always come to Oikawa’s shows like he said he would, Oikawa still loves him with all of his heart. A part of Oikawa wants to ask why Ushijima couldn’t make it tonight, but he knows he probably won’t get an answer until two or three days later. By that time another show has already come and gone…

Oikawa raises his left hand above him and stares at his bare fingers.

“Star so light and star so bright…keep him by my side…” Oikawa drops his hand with a sigh.

*

It’s the weekend and I’m pissed. I glare at my roommates from across the small dining table. Kuroo’s on his phone, lazily stirring his spoon in his coffee mug. Daichi is in the middle of fixing his cup of coffee. He focuses on pouring exactly two spoonfuls of sugar in his cup. My glare turns into a full-blown scowl.

“He’s mad,” Daichi tells Kuroo, still measuring his sugar.

Kuroo doesn’t look up from his phone. “Water’s wet Daichi.” His hair is more ruffled than normal. Believe it or not his hairstyle is actually _combed_ that way.

“I’m actually scared to ask why because I know he didn’t walk in on us recently,” Daichi tells Kuroo.

Kuroo smirks. “We can change that. The table was fine last time.”

“ _OH MY GOD._ ” I immediately remove my hands from the table. Because these horn dogs probably jizzed on everything in this place I just choose to stand. God I bet I’m stepping on the prime jizz spot on the floor or something. GOD EVERYTHING IS JIZZ AND I HATE IT. FUCKING ROOMMATES WHO FUCK EVERYWHERE.  

“Now he’s standing _and_ mad,” Daichi tells Kuroo. He takes a sip of his coffee.

“He’s manding…” Kuroo replies.

“I AM MANDING ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS!” I yell.

Daichi snorts. “You used the word.”

“I’m sucha trendsetter. He’s gonna be in a dress soon.” Kuroo sips his coffee, scrolling through something on his phone. “Granted I don’t own dresses out of jersey fabric or whatever sweats are made out of.” I gasp loudly at this and glare at Daichi who turns away from me when he lets out a small snort.

“I thought the three of us were friends. I really did. BUT IT SEEMS LIKE I WAS COMPLETELY WRONG!” I continue.

“I’m sorry Suga! You’re right we should’ve told you that Tetsu’s a drag queen,” Daichi tells me. “I’m sure you’ve seen our youtube channel already.”

I stare at them. Kuroo looks up from his phone when I’m silent. Daichi covers his mouth.

“WHAT!?” I get the sticky note from my pocket and show it to them. “I WAS MAD ABOUT BUZZ-BUZZ!”

Kuroo and Daichi read the note; Kuroo pushes back his hair to read it clearly. “Ohhhhhh…” He says. “Totes forgot about that…”

“You call it Buzz-Buzz?” Daichi asks quietly. I blush.

“It was the only thing that came to mind—ANYWAY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!?” I ask. HOW COME MY ROOMMATES HID THEIR FUCKING LIVES FROM ME!? OR AM I JUST OBLIVIOUS? WHAT THE FUCK.

Kuroo hums as he taps on his phone. “It was originally my channel since I’ve been doing drag before I met my Dadchi.” Daichi playfully pushes his shoulder at the nickname. “Then when we started dating we started doing a whole bunch of couples stuff.” He passes me his phone. It shows their youtube channel called Dancing Queen. I guess because Daichi’s the dancer and Kuroo’s the queen? But Kuroo also dances…whatever I see where the name comes from.

“It also helps promo the dance studio,” Daichi adds. “So not only does it help Kuroo get more popular and get hired for more bar gigs, but more people might come to the studio! Win-win!”

I scroll through the _long ass list_ of videos. Why are there several titled ‘Suga did the funniest thing omgomgomg’???? “…this is why you ask me to go out for random periods of time…” I mutter. “I thought you were just hornier than usual.”

“Oh please Suga,” Kuroo laughs, waving his hand at me, “we’re not animals. We know how to keep it down sometimes.”

“Yeah sometimes meaning just barely,” I say, giving him back his phone. “Alright spill. What other secrets are you hiding?”

Daichi takes a sip of his coffee as he thinks it over. “I know Oikawa lives upstairs,” he says with a smile on his face. I yelled pretty loudly about the death of Buzz-Buzz and my orgasm last night and woke him up. When I told him about what happened I did find it strange how extremely excited he was about my new living conditions.

“I think it’s weird you don’t talk about Daichi’s ass as much as I do,” Kuroo replies. Daichi almost spits out his coffee when he says this.

I walk over to the sink to pour out my now cold coffee. “Because I don’t think about it the same way.”

Kuroo frowns at me in confusion. “What does that mean? How do you think about it?”

“Yeah _how_ do you think about it?” Daichi turns around in his chair to face me. I know he’s asking out of self-consciousness and not from a wounded ego or whatever.

“I dunno…instead of romantic thoughts, I think about it in a friendly way?” I shrug. “Like I’m happy you have something to sit on is all.”

“My face.”

Daichi’s face reddens. “TETSUROU!”

“I’m not sorry, you allowed that one to happen.” Kuroo grins.  

I sigh. “Any other secrets before I finish up packing my clothes that may possibly be burned?” I ask them.

They hum as they close their eyes and think about it. Honestly if you have to think hard about it I feel like it shouldn’t be shared. Knowing Kuroo it’s something sexual and knowing Daichi it’s something that’ll take our friendship to the next level.

“Sometimes we have sex on the couch when you’re gone because we like the thrill of being caught,” Kuroo says.

Daichi snaps his fingers. “Sometimes I get concerned that I don’t remember if your pubic hair is grey or not. We changed in the same room for years and now it’s just a blank spot whenever I remember you.”

Yep. I know these two too well. I walk over to them and give them a big hug. “Thank you and never bring this up to me again. Never change. Farewell space cowboys.” I salute them before walking to my room.

“REMEMBER TO KNOCK WHEN YOU VISIT!” Kuroo yells.

“WAIT NO I DON’T WANT YOUR SEND OFF TO END LIKE THIS!” Daichi calls after me. “AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT COLOR—”

“KUROO HAS RUBBED OFF ON YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!” I yell back. Kuroo laughs. “KUROO YOU BETTER NOT—”

“I RUBBED ON HIM THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE!”

I sigh. Believe it or not, I’m really gonna miss this. Well onward and upward I guess—literally. Living with Oikawa might not be too ridiculous. Hey, maybe I won’t freak out so much! That’ll be new! Calm Sugawara Koushi. I wonder what the part of me is like. I do know that there’s actually one more thing I want to do before I move upstairs.

*

**_DANCING QUEEN VLOG 45—SUGA’S HERE AND HE’S PISSED (AS USUAL((DON’T WORRY WE’RE USED TO IT(((HE’S ACTUALLY REALLY FUNNY AND WE LOVE HIM AND WE’RE SAD THAT HE’S MOVING OUT))))))_ **

_Daichi and Kuroo sit on either side of the screen and wave. They’re sitting on in their bedroom on their bed._

Kuroo: *waves* HEY PUSSSSSSSSYYYYYcats!

Daichi: Hey guys.

Kuroo: *gestures between himself and Daichi* You may be wondering why there’s this huge space between us. Did we have a fight? Did we adopt a cat? Oooh the suspense!

Suga: *from the floor* They fucking read the video title. *starts getting up*

Kuroo: *immediately pushes Suga back down* Shut up you’re not introduced yet.

Suga: THEN FUCKING INTRODUCE ME.

Daichi: Suga’s here yaaay!

_Daichi claps as Suga gets up from the floor and sits between the two of them. Kuroo also claps, but is angry that his suspenseful introduction is ruined._

Suga: Uh hi! I’m Sugawara Koushi. *waves* They talked shit about me for several months and now I hope to unleash all of my wrath in one 30 minute video.

Kuroo: Our videos are like 12 minutes tops. Of course dedicated fans *winks at the camera* would say that there’s probably like 5 minutes of actual content and then like 7 minutes of us making out.

Daichi: And we weren’t being mean! You just do a lot of funny stuff and it’s fun to talk about. *turns to the camera* Also I just wanna quickly say that Tetsurou and I aren’t breaking up soon or adopting a cat. He’s like a virus that I can’t get rid of and I’m allergic to pet hair.

Suga: *snickers* Good job Daichi. You called your boyfriend a virus.

Daichi: I mean it in a nice way! Like the natural bacteria we have in our bodies or whatever.

Suga: *laughs* Keep digging a hole for yourself Daichi.

Kuroo: *pats Suga’s shoulder* Now now Suga, I get what Dadchi means. *he smiles when Daichi lets out a sigh of relief* And yeah tons of people comment about us adopting a cat, but we can’t because Dadchi’s really allergic. I mean *reaches off screen and show his cat ear headband* Every time I put these on, a part of him gets really stiff.

_Daichi covers his face groaning. His ears are bright pink. Suga narrows his eyes at Kuroo, who’s laughing his head off._

Suga: That is so stupid. You realize you’re insinuating that your boyfriend gets an erection every time he sees a cat.

Daichi: *face still covered* SUGA DON’T PUT LOGIC BEHIND IT.

Suga: Daichi, I have to logic this. This needs logic.

Kuroo:*grins, wrapping an arm around Suga* Suga, if you came to my shows you would know my comedy sets don’t have logic behind them. *pouts* Which I kinda hate you left right after Nova because you missed my in depth explanation on my love for math and 69-ing.

Daichi: *uncovers his face* Sorry I wasn’t able to come last night Tetsurou.

_Kuroo smirks at Daichi. Suga sighs. Daichi stares back at them, clearly confused._

Daichi: What?  I was making up new choreography for my class.

Suga: *glares at Kuroo and crosses his arms* That’s low hanging fruit Kuroo. Don’t even say anything.

Kuroo: Don’t worry Suga, *snickers* I wasn’t going to talk about how my low hanging fruit is going to help Dadchi come tonight. *laughs loudly when Suga pushes him away and Daichi’s mouth drops open in shock*

Daichi: Is it bad that I’m more impressed than embarrassed this time? *smiles* That was very good Tetsurou!

Kuroo: Thank you Dadchi~

_Kuroo leans in front of Suga, puckering his lips. Daichi chuckles before giving his boyfriend a small kiss that leads to another one…then another one. Suga leans back, clearly annoyed by this. He looks at the camera and shakes his head at it._

Suga: *forces Kuroo’s and Daichi’s heads away* Jeez you guys can’t hold off for a video? At least pretend you don’t make out every five seconds.

Daichi: If we did that we would be showing our viewers a lie. *shrugs* and they seem to enjoy it as much as we do.

Kuroo: Yeah Suga vlogs are all about telling the truth. *puts on his cat ear headband* That’s what it stands for—very legitimate… *pauses, glancing upward as he tries to think of another word* oh god.

_Daichi laughs as he starts searching for something on his phone._

Suga: *snorts* Very Legitimate Oh God. Vlog.

Kuroo: *grins* Yeah, it’s in the dictionary I bet.

Daichi: *smiles when he finds what he’s looking for* We actually had a plan for this video, but as usual we got sidetracked. *looks up at the camera* because Suga’s moving upstairs we’re gonna say goodbye by doing a tag with him.

Kuroo: Ooh we should make this a big fun thing and have Suga’s new roommate here with us. *gets up and walks off screen* Tell them who your new roommate is Suga!

Suga: *looks off screen where Kuroo is* Wouldn’t he be mad? I don’t want to cross any lines before I move in.

Kuroo: *sits back down on his bed, texting on his phone* Nah Nova’s a camera whore.

Suga: Are you texting him?? *looks over Kuroo’s shoulder*

Daichi: Suga’s new roommate is Oikawa Tooru aka Supa Nova. He and Tetsurou work at the same bar.

Kuroo: *looks up from his phone with a big smile* She’s my sister! Please come to XXL to see us! I’m on stage Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday and she’s on Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday. On Fridays we do a little thing together. Sometimes it’s just the two of us or we invite some other queens to fuck around with us.

Suga: *mumbles to himself* Saturday, Monday, and Wednesday…

_Daichi smiles at the camera when Suga repeats the days again. Kuroo’s phone beeps when he gets a new text message. He reads it and laughs loudly._

Kuroo: *looks at the camera* I fucking hate you Nova. She said ‘Wow I can’t believe you learned how to take dick and text at the same time. If I appear in your video you’re gonna lose all of your fans so show them this picture of me instead’.  *he shows the picture of Oikawa with his hair uncombed and winking at the camera* Let me send this to Suga.

Suga: *hits Kuroo’s shoulder, blushing* SHUT THE FUCK UP. DO NOT SEND THAT TO ME.

Daichi: Tetsurou he wants you to send it. *snickers when Suga glares at him* Suga I’ve known you for all of your life basically. I know when you’re lying. Which brings us to the actual point of this video: The Roommate Tag.  

_Kuroo and Daichi clap and cheer at this. Suga crosses his arms and fumes between them. His phone vibrates when he gets the picture of Oikawa. A small smile is on his face for a brief moment._

Daichi: *scrolls through the page on his phone* uh there’s like twenty questions but we’re only going to go through some of them because Suga has to start moving his things sometime today. *chuckles* Okay, the first two questions kinda go together. The first question is did we know each other before we became roommates? And the second question is what did you initially think of each other when you first met? *looks up from his phone* We did know each other before we moved in. Well Suga and I grew up together and then we met Tetsurou in college.

Suga: Daichi and I had this place for a while actually and then Kuroo moved in after like…I dunno a year of you guys dating?

Kuroo: *takes off his cat ear headband* Was it a year? I thought it was like a couple of months…

Daichi: You started coming over after a few months *laughs* and then Suga got fed up opening the door for you so he agreed to let you move in.

Suga: *chuckles* it’s true.

Kuroo: *winks at the camera* Conveniences--that’s what keeps our relationships strong. Can I say what I first thought of Suga?

Daichi: *grins* Yeah.

Suga: I can only imagine what it is.

Kuroo: I honestly thought you were like this shy and meek person. And like I think we met after me and Daichi hung out a couple of times.

Daichi: *turns to the camera* We weren’t dating at this point by the by.

Kuroo: Yeah no we weren’t. Daichi was so excited we were meeting for the first time. We were sitting outside the college lunchroom and *snorts* the first thing you said was *turns toward the camera* ‘Hey I’m Sugawara, call me Suga, I’m going to wash off the sex I had last night—deuces’ AND YOU WALKED AWAY.

_The three of them start cracking up at this. Suga is laughing the hardest as he falls back on the bed._

Suga: I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT.

Kuroo: And Daichi was so upset he kept going ‘HE’S NOT LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME. HE WENT TO A PARTY LAST NIGHT. DON’T JUDGE HIM’.

Daichi: *helps Suga get up* I did! I was so embarrassed. Like the one time I need you to have tact you completely throw it out the window. *turns to the camera* I was using Suga as a way to gauge if I should try to date Tetsurou and I literally thought he blew it for me.

Suga: How was I supposed to know I was in your big romcom plan? I went to a dorm party and I was hung over and like rating the one night stand I had. There were so many things happening in my mind at that point.

Kuroo: Little did Dadchi know that I thought Suga was the greatest person on the planet.

Suga: *smiles* Aw, I feel the same way Kuroo.

Daichi: Wait Suga, you never said what you thought of Tetsurou when you first met him. *he snickers when Kuroo pouts at him* What? He didn’t.

Kuroo: Way to ruin the mood, Daichi. He’s probably gonna say I’m a slob or something.

Suga: No! I wouldn’t say that! I honestly didn’t think much of you when we first met, but when you moved in I thought you were gonna have like rock posters or whatever. Instead you come in with all of this Perfume stuff and your stuffed animal and I was like ‘who the fuck is this person’?

Daichi: Yeah, our viewers know of Tetsurou’s Perfume obsession.

Kuroo: *claps his hands as he sings* EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW~ THE VOICE~

_Suga and Daichi sing along with Kuroo. The three of them start doing the dance as they finish the chorus of the song._

Daichi: *scrolls through his phone again* Okay let’s try to get at least one more question in. Or we can do like a rapid fire thing and Suga can answer them. This is your debut video after all.

Suga: I’m debuting on the day I move out.

Kuroo: *ruffles Suga’s hair, chuckling* You’re just upstairs Suga. You can walk down one flight of stairs to be in another video.

Daichi: Okay, Suga, you ready?

Suga: *straightens up and smiles at the camera* Ready.

Daichi: What do the three of us argue about?

Suga: My hot sauce collection.

Kuroo: *snorts* Wait I know you said rapid fire but that really needs explaining. We can’t leave that alone. *turns to the camera, pointing at Suga* Suga loves spicy shit so he puts hot sauce on almost everything. But you think one bottle would be fine. No. This guy has like five different bottles of hot sauces in the fridge and I don’t know why.

Suga: *shrugs* They’re totally different though! My tastes are refined.

Daichi: Or you need a reason to say ‘I’m saucy’.

Suga: *tries to frown at Daichi, but grins instead* You get your dad jokes outta here. Ask the next question.

_Kuroo puts the cat ear headband on Suga._

Daichi: *reads off his phone* What is one thing we do that bothers you?

Suga: You guys can’t be in one room for too long without making out. But I like that you guys love each other or whatever. *squirms when Kuroo and Daichi peck either side of his face*

Daichi: What do you think of our youtube channel?

Suga: *grins* It’s better now that I’m on it.

Kuroo: *laughs* You and Nova are going to have tons of fun with your egos. *playfully nudges Suga’s side with his elbow winking* stroking them if you know what I mean.

Suga: *blushes and flips off Kuroo* SHUT UP. DAICHI ASK THE NEXT QUESTION BEFORE I STRANGLE HIM. *glares at Kuroo who’s now laughing his head off*

Daichi: Have we used something of yours without asking—OH. *blushes and covers his face*

Kuroo: WOW. THAT’S TOPICAL. WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS!

Suga: MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR BUZZ-BUZZ. *points at Daichi and Kuroo* THESE TWO RUINED YOU, BUT ONCE I BUY YOU BATTERIES YOU’LL BE BACK!

Kuroo: I’m pretty sure you can borrow Nova’s Buzz-Buzz. She’s got several. *laughs when Suga shakes him* Hey I bet you could borrow her _personal_ one. She doesn’t buzz though.

Suga: THAT’S IT.

_Kuroo laughs loudly he runs out of the room with Suga right behind him. Daichi uncovers his face, looks behind him where he can hear Kuroo and Suga chasing each other. He sighs._

Daichi: *turns back to the camera with a smile on his face* I gotta make sure nothing gets broken so we’re ending this here. *eyes widen when he hears something gets knocked over* WHEN I COUNT TO THREE THAT BETTER BE FIXED.

Kuroo: *from another room* I’M A GROWN MAN DADCHI. THAT DOESN’T WORK.

Daichi: ONE.

Kuroo: FUCKING PUT THE PICTURE BACK UP SUGA. HE’S COUNTING.

Suga: YOU WERE THE ONE TESTING HIM ASSHOLE.

Daichi: *shakes his head with a small laugh* I’m gonna miss hearing this, but Suga’s not too far away. He’s searching for something…and I hope he finds it in Oikawa’s place. Anyway that’s it for this video. Please like and subscribe for more Very Legitimate Oh God videos and maybe more videos with Suga!

_Another thump is heard._

Daichi: TWO.

Kuroo: THAT WAS SUGA! GET SUGA DADCHI.

Suga: SNITCHES GET STITCHES.

Daichi: *waves* See you later!

*

I drag my luggage toward Oikawa’s door (Kuroo told me when he helped me pack the rest of my luggage) and ring the doorbell. I look down at my luggage. When I packed I realized I don’t own many things. I don’t read many books or have many hobbies aside from dancing (which is barely a hobby now) and Daichi wanted to keep the furniture when he fixed up my room as the new guest room. Huh, I really suck as a person. Do I literally just sit in the house and edit videos and listen to my roommates flirt/makeout/almost have sex with each other as entertainment??

The door finally opens and I let out a loud yelp. “Hey cutie pie~” Oikawa winks, leaning against the doorframe.

“YOU’RE NOT WEARING CLOTHES!” I close my eyes. God I don’t need this along with the faint memory of my wet dream I had. YES. I HAD ONE. I DIDN’T WANT TO BRING IT UP BECAUSE WHENEVER I THINK ABOUT IT I GET A BIT TOO EXCITED. LET’S JUST SAY I WAS IN A THREESOME WITH BOTH OIKAWA AND NOVA AND IT WAS HOT AND **NO. SHUT UP KOUSHI.**

Oikawa snickers. “Silly, I’m wearing a robe and a g-string.”

“THAT’S NOT CLOTHES!” My face is so red I just know it. Farewell Calm Sugawara Koushi. You were never meant to exist. He pushes me inside, laughing.

“It is for me when I’m at home. While I enjoy being a lady, I also enjoy being a man. Usually I’m completely nude so I have on more than usual,” he explains, tying up his robe and putting his sexy body out of sight. HAHA I DIDN’T MEAN TO PUT THAT ADJECTIVE IN THERE. ALSO THANK EVERY HOLY BEING HE’S NOT COMPLETELY NAKED. I WOULD HAVE A HEART ATTACK. “Anyway here’s where the magic happens!” He gestures to the room.

I look around the main living room space and it is entirely cluttered with dress forms and stacks of fabric. A sewing machine sits right next to the couch. A light blue something or other is on top of it. I guess it’s another dress he’s making. “I apologize for the mess. I started making another outfit for a future number I’m planning.” He walks over to pick up the breast plate from the coffee table. “I just finished measuring myself for the top.” He puts the breast plate over his chest and shakes his hips. “Gonna be sickening.”

“Oh…that’s how you get boobs…” I say. “I was wondering how drag queens did it, but now I know.” I set down my things and take the breast plate from him. “Cool.”

“You think so?” He asks. I look up and see him staring at me with wide eyes. “Are you just saying that?” He bites his lip.

“I’m being serious. I think drag is really cool. There’s clearly a lot of work involved.” I gesture to the room.

Oikawa smiles, playing with his uncombed hair. “Well not all queens make their clothes…but thank you.” He set his breast plate by his sewing machine table. I wonder what’s that about? He did that earlier this morning too. Who could find this boring? I guess even Oikawa’s self-conscious about his line of work. He smiles at me. “I can walk you through my whole routine one day. I’m not going on tonight since I wanted to make sure you were all settled.”

I smile back. “I’d love to see it Supa Nova.”

“Nova’s fine, dear.” His smile widens. His teeth are really pretty.

“My uncle found your belt on the floor, Kai-chan…” I hear a voice say. A boy with a buzz cut walks in the living room with his phone up to his ear. He’s in a tank top and briefs. There’s a trend of not putting on clothes here… This must be the other roommate Oikawa talked about in his note. His relative I think he said. “Looks like you’ll be punished tonight…” he smirks before looking up at me. His eyes slowly rake over me and another smirk comes to his face. “Talk to you later Kai-chan.” He hangs up and walks over to me. “Is this the new roommate?”

“Mhm. Calm down your hormones. He’s here to help us pay for rent and your tuition.” Oikawa crosses his arms with a pout. “Suga-chan, this is my nephew.” Huh, wasn’t expecting that. I wonder why Takeru is staying here and not with his parents.

“I’m Oikawa Takeru. If you need help with anything, give me a call.” He winks.

Oikawa reaches over and hits the back of his head. “No. Down boy.” Takeru grumbles. “You must be gay today if you’re flirting with your new roommate.”

“I’m not!” Takeru calls over his shoulder. “Oh I’m taking your handcuffs for my study session with Kai-chan tonight.” Oikawa sighs.

“Straight as a board, Takeru,” he says.

“Thank you!” Takeru heads back to his room.

Why did I think this would be a calmer household? Why did I think my life would be calmer? Oikawa turns to me with a bright smile.

“Welp let’s get you unpacked! Gotta throw away most of your wardrobe after all!” He grabs my hand and leads me to his spare room.

Well at least we’re not burning them now. The room is a tiny bit bigger than my last one. I kinda wish I had something to fill the shelves. I can tell Oikawa decorated since everything is a different shade of light blue. It really is his favorite color.

“I’m sure my taste isn’t all bad,” I tell him, putting my luggage on the bed.

He laughs. “Your shirt isn’t ironed. I can clock bad fashion sense a prefecture away, Suga-chan.” He sits on the bed and watches me start unpacking my bags. “If you haven’t guessed already, Takeru likes bringing guys over. So you might have some noisy nights.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kuroo and Daichi sucked each other’s faces in front of me,” I say.

“Oh that’s right you were with MC and her beau,” Oikawa says. “Yeah she loves him a lot, but she’s not going to beat me in the love race! I already have a future husband,” He tells me proudly. I momentarily stop pulling out my clothes.

“…husband?” I repeat. I guess Oikawa is just flirtatious by nature. It makes sense that he already has someone. He’s handsome and from the dresses I’ve seen in the living room he’s clearly talented.

Oikawa nods with a bright smile. “Yep! He loves me and I love him! And he takes care of me!” He says, bouncing on the bed. Aw that’s cute.

“Does he live here also?” I ask. “I don’t remember you saying that in your note earlier.” I mean if he’s taking care of Oikawa, I probably shouldn’t even be here. If they’re getting married he probably has some plan in place to help with money if he doesn’t already.

Oikawa’s smile falters. It’s still there, but he’s not showing his teeth anymore. “We…live separately still…” he answers. “Ushiwaka-chan’s a shy person. Sometimes he gets a bit overwhelmed from all of my drag being everywhere and Takeru bringing guys over.” That’s…very shy. I would think if they’re close to marriage, ‘Ushiwaka-chan’ would be used to all of this by now.

“It’s not my fault Kai-chan likes studying math with me,” Takeru says as he passes by.

“I thought it was biology,” Oikawa says.

“That’s what I said!”

Oikawa chuckles. “Dummy…” He looks down at his fingers. “But Ushiwaka-chan told me we need each other and he loves me very much…so I know he’ll pop the question anytime now.” He smiles. For some reason I feel slightly confused. Those are some loaded words…how come he’s not here? I want to ask some more but Oikawa is quick to change the subject. “What about you Suga-chan? Are you seeing someone?”

“Uh no…” I say. “I’m very single.” And my libido is very unsatisfied and I’ll have to force myself from thinking Oikawa’s flirting is nothing more than harmless flirting. That’s going to be hard since I already have a small crush on him and his alternate persona.

“Shame. You’re cute,” he says. I try hard not to react to this. Douse your crush Koushi. Don’t add fire to the flames. “Your clothes on the other hand are not.” Ah well that’s one way to distract the crush. Oikawa stands up and looks at the pile of clothes on the bed. He forces himself to look through them. With each new sweatsuit he makes a face of utter disgust and drops it on the floor. “IT’S…IT’S ALL SWEATS. JUST DIFFERENT FUCKING COLORS.” He continues going through the pile, now groaning. “IT’S EVEN THE SAME KIND OF BRAND!? DID YOU JUST GO TO ONE STORE?”

I shrug. “They had a sale?” He narrows his eyes at me.

“Sales matter when the clothes matter,” he states, looking at my lack of a wardrobe. “AND THEY’RE ALL FUCKING BAGGY—OH MY GOD I CANNOT DEAL. **_TAKERU GET ME A VOGUE MAGAZINE AND A TRASH BAG STAT._** ” He paces in front of me muttering to himself. Hey I don’t think it’s not that bad. I mean it’s terrible, but I’m a working man. I don’t have time to look too amazing. I mean I know guys probably wouldn’t give me too much of a chance. Hell most of my one night stands happen when I’m semi drunk anyway.

Takeru comes in with what his uncle asked for. Oikawa promptly opens the magazine and puts his face in it while Takeru starts putting my clothes in the trash bag _with gloves on_.

“Gross, Suga-chan did you work at a place for sad people?” He asks, wincing at the large pile of sweat suits on the floor.

I’m now starting to feel very…not happy. Sad is not the word I’m looking for but I’m not happy. “I work at a dance studio…” I mumble.

Oikawa lowers the magazine and looks at me with a concerned expression on his face. “Dance studio?”

I nod my head. “Daichi and Kuroo’s studio $MILLION. It’s two stations away from here by train.” Both Oikawa and Takeru stare at me for a moment. “What?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Oikawa says quickly. Takeru goes back to putting my clothes away. “Do you dance?”

“Uh no. I handle all of the videos and social media…and the front desk…” I answer. “I mean I used to dance until a couple years ago and I stopped…” I flinch when he snaps the magazine shut and slams it on the desk.

Oikawa walks over to me and puts his hands on his hips. “Suga-chan, you don’t love yourself very much do you?” He asks.

I’m not sure how to answer sucha point blank question. “Uh…I mean…I think I’m funny? I guess.” I look down at the ground. I stiffen when he hugs me.

“Oh dear, I can tell just from that you’re not high on your favorites list. Clothes show people’s true personalities, and you like blending in,” he tells me. “But the truth is, you’re worth standing out,” he whispers in my ear. My face flushes.

“You think so?” I ask quietly.

He lets go and leans close to me with a gentle smile on his face. “I know so.” He grabs the back of my shirt and pulls it tight around my waist. “Look how cute your waist is!”

“And his ass!” Takeru says. Yep, totally straight.

“Yeah and you got a cute ass!” Oikawa nods his head. He lets go of my shirt. “You can’t cover up your potential like this Suga-chan! It’s hurting me! Most importantly it’s hurting you. We were going to do this anyway since we’re throwing these out, but do you want to shop for the new you?”

I can’t say no to his confidence in me or that pretty smile of his. “Okay…” I say. Oikawa beams.

“This is going to be so much fun!” He hugs me again. “We’re gonna make you sexy as hell!” He skips out the room. Damn…why does he have to be so cute?? I’m trying not to like him especially since he’s supposedly getting married soon. Just my luck to crush over a guy that’s in a committed relationship.

Takeru chuckles behind the back of his hand. “That’s new.”

“What?” I ask.

“Oh nothing. Uncle isn’t usually so handsy with people,” he answers.

I blink at this. “He’s not?” And here I thought I knew Oikawa’s personality.

“Nah, he usually keeps to himself. He hasn’t been this excited in a while either,” he says. “Not since she left us…” He mumbles this mostly to himself.

“She?”

Takeru twitches and quickly heads out my room. “Nothing! Forget I said anything!”

I’m now by myself in my new room in my new apartment that I’m sharing with a drag queen and his nephew that’s barely in the closet. New Perspective City has many things to offer. A crush that’s probably unrequited, some mysteries surrounding a lady and this Ushiwaka guy, and new clothes. I can only imagine what else is going to happen.

“OOH! WE SHOULD GET YOU NEW UNDIES TOO SUGA-CHAN!” I hear Oikawa yell from his room. “G-STRINGS FOR SUGA-CHAN!”

“YAAAAAY!” Takeru cheers from the hallway.

“NO! NO G-STRINGS. NO STRINGS FOR ME PLEASE!” I yell back, my face reddening.

Oikawa laughs. “OOH NO UNDIES? HOW BOLD SUGA-CHAN~”

I sigh. Calm Sugawara Koushi was never meant to exist was he?   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Another chapter! This one is a bit shorter than last time mainly because this felt like a better ending then what i had planned before. Anyway I have a class early tomorrow (the joys of a saturday class...) so i won't say too much here. 20 year old Takeru is my new favorite thing. I enjoy writing him as a child and a horny college kid. He's a joy either way. Next chapter! Shopping! Suga finds his new favorite piece of clothing?? And Ushijima the future husband visits?? woaaah it's gonna be a crazy chapter next time! Seee you alllll then!


	3. Two Sides of One Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken walls and patching them up.

Chapter 3: Two Sides of One Coin

Oikawa leans back in his spot on the bus. He’s sitting between his nephew and Suga at the back because despite what most people think, he prefers being hidden from view. Well recently he feels this way. He hears Takeru chuckle beside him.

“Joji-chan you’re naughty~ You know I’m seeing Kai-chan tonight,” Takeru laughs again. “Hmm I dunno if he’s into study groups…”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. Is he paying for his nephew’s education or his one night stands? To his right he hears Suga grumble about something. He has his earbuds on and he’s watching one of Kuroo’s and Daichi’s videos.

“Oh my god there’s so many comments about me…” Suga mumbles as he scrolls through the comments. “I thought Kuroo was lying…” Oikawa wonders if Suga knows he talks to himself. 

Oikawa smiles. It must be nice having friends. Well he has them, but he hasn’t talked to his closest friend in a long time. After he left Miyagi he didn’t want to bother him again. Oikawa pouts. He didn’t want to think about this. Takeru nudges his arm. He’s done talking to ‘Joji-chan’ for now.

“I wanted to wait when he was preoccupied to ask this,” Takeru whispers, stealing a quick glance at Suga who is still enjoying his newfound fame on his roommates’ Youtube channel. “What do you think about that whole dance studio thing?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Oikawa whisper back. “I’m too scared to look up the address…” He makes sure Suga is still distracted before getting his phone from his back pocket of his jeans. “$MILLION right?” He starts typing in the name. “Which can we talk about how her name was ten times better?”

Takeru snickers. “Well we’re biased so of course we think the old name is better. But it might not be the same building.” He looks over his uncle’s shoulder.

When the search comes up, the Oikawas freeze when they read the address. They’ve been to this studio before. Hell they remember painting some of the walls. Their third roommate was also a dancer and had dreams of having her own dance studio. After several years of money saving she was able to finally achieve her dream. She named the studio SUPERNOVA. Oikawa remembers the day she showed them the sign on the building vividly.

The three of them looked up at the bright pink letters adorning the dance studio. Oikawa and Takeru stood behind their third roommate who giggled in glee at the completed sign.

“How come that’s the name…?” Takeru muttered, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his uniform shirt. He just came back from school when their third roommate announced the sign was done. “No one likes space.” He glared at his uncle.

“Everyone likes space, dearest nephew. You’re just too busy sucking dick to realize it,” Oikawa replied.

“I’M STUDYING!”

“Yeah studying the wonders of your gag reflex.”

“BOYS!” Their roommate’s voice hushed them. She pulled their cheeks and ruffled their hair. “You two are always so petty. Fighting with family is no good, you know? You’re still stuck with each other in the end,” she said.

“…is she telling us to fight other people?” Takeru whispered loudly to his uncle.

“…I think she is…” Oikawa nodded.

She crossed her arms with a sigh. “You two always team up to mess with someone else.” The wind blew her curly locks; she tucked the longer strands behind her ear. She grinned as she turned toward the sign again. “The name does come from Tooru’s love of space. When he showed me a picture of a supernova I fell in love with it. That’s what I wanted my studio to be—a place filled with bright stars.”

“…Eiko-chan, supernovas are exploding stars…” Oikawa reminded her.

Eiko nodded, turning back to Oikawa. Her eyes twinkled with excitement. “WE’LL BE EXPLODING WITH CREATIVITY!” She proclaimed, pointing her finger toward the sky.

Takeru pouted. “Favoritism!” Eiko let out a small laugh as she rubbed his head affectionately. Takeru forced down a smile.

“Oh Takeru, you know you’re my shining star,” she said. “When I thought of the name, I thought of you. You’re the brightest thing in my life.” She smiled warmly at him. Another laugh came out of her when he hugged her tightly. “Plus isn’t the guy you’re with Nova-kun?”

Oikawa snorted. “His name is Koba, Eiko-chan.”

“AND WE’RE NOT TOGETHER! WE JUST…STUDY A LOT!” Takeru shrieked, still hugging Eiko.

“For someone who studies a lot, your grades are terrible,” Oikawa said.

“They are…” Eiko sighed.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!” Takeru pouted at her.

Eiko laughed, hugging Takeru closer to her. She pulled Oikawa toward them and hugged her boys tightly. “I’m always on your side. Don’t forget that you two,” She said. Oikawa hugged her back, staring at the bright pink sign.

Oikawa jolts when he feels something touch his shoulder. Suga quickly moves his hand away and smiles.

“Uh, it’s our stop Oikawa…” he says. Oikawa nods, and gets up from his seat. He takes one last look at the picture of $MILLION.

He sighs. He’ll always like Eiko’s name better.

*

For someone who was zoned out on the bus, Oikawa is a fast walker.

“Suga-chan, keep up!” Oikawa calls over his shoulder. “You’re so tiny I’m gonna lose you in the crowd!” He laughs.

Takeru, who is able to keep up with his uncle’s long strides because he is also too tall for this earth, checks to see if I’m okay. “Awww he _is_ short, Uncle!” Are you just now realizing that? And I’m only short in comparison to you two and Kuroo and Bokuto…and Iwaizumi…and even fucking Ennoshita…

WHERE IS HINATA WHEN YOU NEED HIM? HE WOULD ATTACK ME IF HE KNEW I WANTED HIM AROUND SO I CAN FEEL TALL BUT UGH BEING AROUND TALL PEOPLE IS TERRIBLE. AND THIS CROWD NEEDS TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN. WE ARE ALL WALKING IN THE SAME DIRECTION.  

My eyes widen when Oikawa reaches for my hand and pulls me close to him. “This way I can make sure I don’t lose you.” He smiles at me as we walk side by side, hand in hand. I try not to go crazy from this. Especially since Takeru said Oikawa isn’t the handsy type...this little hand holding doesn’t mean anything. Oikawa’s going to get married…and I’ll be here all alone. I gaze up at Oikawa. If he’s handsy with me…why? I’m not the best looker in the world. I mean he literally threw away all of my clothes.

Look at me…I’m taking this crush way too far.

“Which store are we going to Uncle?” Takeru asks, texting on his phone. Who the hell is Rei? I thought he was with Kai last night? Is he going to school for sex or for an actual degree? Which hey I’m not faulting him. I had most of my fun during his age. High sex drives am I right?  

God I’m so alone and Buzz-Buzz still needs batteries…

Oikawa hums, swinging our hands. Stop being adorable, please. I’m trying to put myself in the friendzone. “We’re using our savings for this trip, but I don’t want to skimp out on Suga-chan…so we’ll be going to our usual stops.”

“Oh I can pay for it! I don’t want to be a bother!” I say quickly.

“Nonsense, Suga-chan. You’re our new roomie! We have to thank you for helping us out.” Oikawa winks at me. I feel like I can’t talk him out of this. I don’t like the idea of him using his savings for me. Again this ‘future husband’ guy should be here helping them out. As far as I know, Oikawa works at a bookstore and (hopefully) gets paid for his shows. Takeru hasn’t talked about having a job yet, but I’m sure he’s doing something to help out. What’s this future husband doing? He should know Oikawa is barely scrapping by. I’m not rich or anything either, but I know I have a lot saved up since I don’t go on big shopping trips like this. I never thought about treating myself…never thought I was worth it.

…but Oikawa thinks differently.

“You’re more handsome when you smile, Suga-chan,” Oikawa says above me. Ack…I didn’t know I was smiling then. I cover my face. I’m so embarrassing. He laughs. Stop making me like you… I need to stop finding reasons to keep this crush going. When we walk into the first store, I frown at the fashionable people looking through the racks. I start backing away; I feel Oikawa give my hand a gentle squeeze. When I look up at him, he winks at me. “Relax, I’m here.”

I nod when he leads me inside. My face is burning. What am I, a romance manga character?

“Suga-chan, what’s your favorite color?” Takeru asks me as we head toward the shirts section. The store seems to be focused on preppy style. I’m kinda okay with that. I like how suspenders look on guys.

“Uh I don’t really have one,” I answer dumbly. “Sorry.”

“No that’s good. We don’t have to worry about you disliking something because you hate the color,” Oikawa replies. “First we need to get you staples for work and then we’ll get started on your party wardrobe.” He picks up a hanger with a white button down and holds it up to my chest. With a small hum, he picks up a different size and holds it up to me. Ah, he’s sizing me. He making a good call with not asking me. I get most of clothes to fit very loosely.

“Party wardrobe?” I ask. When his hand slips out of mine I force myself not to think too hard about it.

“Of course. If you’re coming to my shows, you gotta look the part.” He looks down at the floor. “Unless…you don’t want to want to come. I shouldn’t force you…that’s bad of me to assume.”

“No I’d love to see you again!” I say, grabbing the shirt. Our fingers rub against each other. “I really liked your performance the other night.” Takeru snickers behind us. I try not to blush too hard. Oikawa stares at me in surprise before bursting into another bright smile.

“You’re so interesting Suga-chan!” He giggles. The same goes for you Oikawa. How come you’re so confident and so self-conscious at the same time? You’re gonna get married soon. You’re talented. You have so many reasons to feel comfortable with yourself.

Takeru chuckles again. “Could’ve warned me I was going to be a third wheel…”

Oikawa raises his eyebrow at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh nothing~” Takeru grins. Little brat.

*

It doesn’t take long until my arms are filled with a plethora of shirts, pants, jeans, and two blazers because according to Oikawa ‘having five blazers doesn’t make sense’.

“All of this for work?” I ask when I get pushed into the dressing room. I only catch a glimpse of Oikawa’s wide grin when he drags he closes the curtain. I swear this is such a huge 180 from earlier on the bus. He and Takeru were talking about something. I couldn’t hear it too well since I was watching Kuroo and Daichi’s videos but whatever they were talking about was super-secret. Oikawa looked as though he saw a ghost when I told him we were at our stop.

“This is also for walking around town Suga-chan. Just because it’s more formal than an ugly sweat suit doesn’t mean you have to wear it out to a five star restaurant,” He says from the other side. “Tell me what fits and what doesn’t.” I sigh as I plop the clothes down in the small chair in the corner. How did I get in this mess?

“How come you’re doing this for me?” I blurt out. Shit. I didn’t necessarily mean to say that aloud. Instead of Oikawa, I hear Takeru instead.

“Sorry, Suga-chan. Uncle found something and immediately made a beeline for it,” he explains. “And to answer your question…I think he sees a little of himself in you.”

I start taking off my shirt. “What do you mean by that?”

“He’s more than what he appears.”

“You’re too young to spout cryptic messages, Takeru.” I shuffle out of my pants. Might as well try to put together some outfits while I’m in here. Oikawa found a month’s worth of clothes for me to try on. I flinch when the curtain is drawn back. “I’M USING THIS ROOM—OIKAWA!” I squawk out. Oikawa steps in and closes the curtain again, immediately stripping down. Takeru is cracking up. “OIKAWA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” I try to cover myself with something and blush furiously when I see his skin. His clean…soft looking…skin… and his lean muscles…and the silly g-string he calls underwear—wait hold on he doesn’t know I’m staring does he?

I take a small peek in the mirror to see him smirking at me. FUCKING SHIT.

“Don’t worry Suga-chan, I know I’m the hottest thing since sliced bread~” He winks before putting the dress over his head. “And I apologize for coming in so suddenly. I saw this and I needed to see if this type of cut would look good on me.” The dress in question has a sailor collar and pleats along the bottom hem. I’m surprised how natural it looks on him.

He twirls around in the small space, smiling at his reflection. “It needs to be hiked up a bit more…I’m a sex-driven alien after all.” He giggles when I chuckle at this.

“It’s true. That’s what Supa Nova is. She’s an alien from the planet 69-69.”

“Of course she is,” I reply. He hums as he spins around again. In the midst of his twirling he accidentally steps on my clothes on the floor and loses his balance. We both let out a small gasp as he falls toward me. We stare at each other. Because every holy deity wants to test my mettle today, Oikawa is now looming over me, nose to nose, pressing me against the wall.

To make matters worse, the clothes I was using to cover myself decide to become ohhhh so slippery and fall out of my grasp. His chest is on mine, and I AM FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT.

AAAAAAAHH

HHHHAAAAA

AAAAAAAHH

JUST KEEP BREATHING KOUSHI. YOU CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS MOMENT. KEEP IT DOWN. DON’T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING—WHY WOULD YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR WET DREAM RIGHT NOW? DON’T DO THAT. WHY WOULD YOU THINK ABOUT THE HOTTEST MAN IN THE WORLD THAT JUST HAPPENS TO BE YOUR ROOMMATE AND HIS DRAG PERSONA GIVING YOU THE BEST SEX YOU EVER HAD BECAUSE ALL YOU HAVE IS A VIBRATOR YOU CALL BUZZ-BUZZ THAT YOU CAN’T USE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOUR STUPID ASS ROOMMATES DECIDED TO PUT IT INSIDE THEM AND THEY KEEP HAVING SEX BECAUSE THEY’RE IN LOVE AND YOU’RE NOT AND

I SWEAR

**IF YOU MAKE ONE LITTLE TWITCH I’M DISOWNING YOU, PENIS. YOU GOT THAT? I DON’T CARE IF YOU HELPED ME RELIEVE STRESS AND PEE. I WILL NEVER LOOK AT YOU EVER AGAIN.**

But…can I just say…Oikawa’s eyes are very pretty. Granted they’re wide since he’s stunned at the moment, but they’re so…brown. That’s not romantic. But I like the color of them…and his face is so smooth. There’s the faintest speckle of freckles across his nose and I want to reach out and touch them. His Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. God, don’t do this to me. He bites his lip. DON’T. DON’T DO THAT.

Oikawa forces out a small chuckle. “Sorry, Suga-chan…” He quickly leans away from the wall and steps back to give me some space. We’re silent as he puts on his pants with the dress still on. He turns away when he takes off the dress and puts on his shirt. “I’ll let you try on your clothes now.” He gives me a quick smile before slipping out the room again.

I stare at the curtain in complete awe. Was he…was he blushing?

Don’t get a big head Koushi. He’s just embarrassed. We were in a compromising situation and he’s flustered. He’s taken. And you’re trying to look presentable to the world. I let out a sigh.

I can’t help but wonder why it took him so long to move away though…this crush isn’t going away soon if this is going to keep up.

*

_KIYOKO I TOOK A PICTURE OF UNCLE AND SUGA-CHAN IN THE DRESSING ROOM. I COULD GO TO JAIL FOR TAKING PICTURES HERE BUT IT’S WORTH IT._

Kiyoko sips her milkshake as she reads the text message. She just finished her session with her second dancing pupil, Yahaba Shigeru, and the two of them decided to celebrate with milkshakes. They sit at a small table by the window in the ice cream shop happily enjoying their treat. Kiyoko has strawberry and Yahaba has banana.

“Who’s that?” Shigeru asks. Kiyoko snickers when she sees the picture of Tooru and Suga in the dressing room.

“Takeru-kun,” She replies, texting him back.

“What the hell, why is my honeybunches texting you and not me?” Shigeru pouts. Kiyoko rolls her eyes. Takeru and Shigeru are the same age and love flirting with each other. She hates that she can’t tell if they’re really an item or not. She assumes not since Takeru is promiscuous with his college friends.

She shows Shigeru the picture Takeru sent her. “Your mom seems to be having some fun on her day off.”

Shigeru raises his shades to see it clearly. “Oh my god Mom what are you doing?” He laughs. “Finally cheating on his ‘husband’?”

“I highly doubt it. Tooru loves him,” she replies. “Have you met him?”

Shigeru shakes his head as he slurps his drink. “I’ve only heard about him from you, Takeru-chan, and Mom,” he says. “It sounds like you did.”

“It was just a glimpse. I know he doesn’t like having other people around when he’s visiting Tooru…” Kiyoko answers. “He glared at me all the while Tooru was forcing me out.”

“Scary…” Shigeru says, biting his straw. “Huh, Mom wouldn’t take that kinda mess.”

Kiyoko nods with a small sigh. “Well…Tooru loves Ushijima…” she mumbles. “I’m sure when you go on stage next weekend you’ll give me some heartache too.”

“Oh please Kiyoko!” Shigeru laughs. “You’ll be jealous over all of the attention I’m getting when Baby Star debuts!” He snaps his fingers. “I’ll step one toe on stage and all the men will be waving at me~” He winks. “And not with their hands.”

Kiyoko huffs out a laugh, shaking her head. “Well Eiko-san said that sex will never go out of style. However,” she frowns. “Don’t get too focused on being erotic that you forget your choreography. We didn’t spend four hours practicing for nothing.”

“I know, I know.” Shigeru pouts. “You and Mom are so demanding…I can’t wait till the leash is off and I can make up my own routines.” He looks over to Kiyoko when she doesn’t respond. She’s staring out the window, absentmindedly stirring her milkshake with her straw. Shigeru tries to see what she’s looking at. “Ooh he’s cute.” The man they’re staring at is across the street, jogging in place as he waits for the light to change. He’s shirtless. Kiyoko wonders if showing off his chest is just a strange habit for him. She’s not necessarily mad about this.

“His name is Iwaizumi Hajime,” She replies. “He works at SUPERNOVA—er well it’s called $MILLION now.”

“5MILLION?” Shigeru asks.

“Yes, but the five is stylized as a dollar sign.”

“Neat. So this Iwaizumi Hajime is a dancer then?” He peeks out the window again. Iwaizumi scowls since the crossing light hasn’t come up yet.  “He looks like he loves rough sex which I am totally down for…” He winces when Kiyoko kicks his shin. “I CAN SEE YOU’RE INTERESTED.”

Kiyoko quickly turns away when she makes eye contact with Iwaizumi. “I’m not.”

“You are or you have restless leg syndrome.” Shigeru reaches down to rub the sore spot on his leg. Kiyoko doesn’t feel like explaining what RLS actually is since the shirtless guy that she won’t outwardly admit that she’s interested in is now jogging across the street toward them. “Ooh he’s coming this way.”

“This is an ice cream shop…” Kiyoko plays with her hair. “He wouldn’t come in here. That would counter act all the calories he burned, right?” She chokes when the bell rings as Iwaizumi comes in side. Shigeru laughs loudly, causing other patrons (including Iwaizumi to Kiyoko’s embarrassment) to stare at them.

“I gotta tell my honeybunches,” Shigeru snickers as he starts rapidly texting on his phone. Kiyoko tries to keep her usual calm composure. Maybe Iwaizumi is just interested in ice cream. It’s not like he actually wanted to talk to her—

“Shimizu, right?”

NOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAY.

In her mind Kiyoko is running around screaming at the top of her lungs. She prides herself in keeping poker face. She turns to the sweaty man now chugging a water bottle. She watches his Adam’s apple; her fingers twitch when he lets out a loud sigh. She’s being tested.  

And she will pass with flying colors.

“Iwaizumi, right?” she mimics, taking a long sip from her milkshake. Shigeru covers his mouth and rocks back and forth in his seat, giggling. Iwaizumi blinks in surprise. “Kiyoko,” she tells him holding out her hand.

He grins when he shakes it. “Hajime.” Just like their first meeting, their handshake lasts longer than it should. Kiyoko likes how her hands fits in Hajime’s. They jolt when Shigeru clears his throat loudly and quickly move their hands away.

“This is my friend Yahaba Shigeru,” Kiyoko introduces.

“Hi-Hi!” Shigeru raises his shades and winks. Iwaizumi nods at him.

“He’s my current pupil. We just finished practicing actually,” she continues. Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow at this.

“That’s the second thing we have in common,” he says.

Kiyoko plays with her hair. “Second thing?”

“Well we both teach dance and…” He smirks. “We’re both attractive.” Kiyoko’s eyes widen. Shigeru fans himself.

“I need the AC on right now. The heat got turned up to goddamn global warming status and I cannot deal,” He says.

Kiyoko’s poker face breaks. Her face reddens. She can’t think of anything to say. She failed the test. Iwaizumi chuckles as he puts his earbuds back in his ears. “I’ll see you around.” He heads out the store and jogs down the street.

“HOLY SHIT KIYOKO THAT WAS TOO REAL!” Shigeru squeals, slamming his hands on the table. “HE WAS INTO TO YOU! HE WANTS IT SO BAD!”

Kiyoko lets out a breath. She’s never had _that_ happen before. Even before transitioning, she never met a man that truly bothered her. Iwaizumi Hajime _bothers_ her in the best way possible. However her happiness is broken by one sad thought.

There are three things they have in common.

Shigeru goes back to texting as Kiyoko leaves their table and slowly walks toward the restrooms. She looks at the female and male restroom doors. With a heavy sigh, she steps into the unisex restroom.

*

_MOM MOM OMG OMG OMG TOORU A GUY FLIRTED THE SHIT OUT OF KIYOKO AND HE WAS HOT AS HELL OMG OMG OMG_

Oikawa reads the text message, chuckling to himself. Reading his drag daughter’s text messages always made him feel better. He’s very glad he got out of the OMG OMG OMG texting phase of his life. Who could this mystery guy be? He needs to make a note to ask about that later when he sees Kiyoko again. He feels his nephew lean against his arm. They’re at the third and last stop of the day. Oikawa got tired of standing around and opted to drag one of the chairs from the sitting area in front of Suga’s dressing room. Yes he’s blocking the way, but he’s a paying customer so they shouldn’t mind. Takeru is sitting on the arm of the chair texting Kai-chan about ‘their study session becoming a study group with Joji-chan and Rei-chan’. Huh Oikawa hasn’t heard about Rei in a long time. For some reason he feels at ease knowing Takeru keeps up with his many suitors.

“I’m so hungry…” Suga groans from the dressing room.

Oikawa chuckles. “Last sprint, Suga-chan! I believe in you!” He’s happy that his lovely roommate has been a good sport about this. He was afraid that Suga would fight against most of the choices he picked out for him, but this shopping trip has been one of the most agreeable ones he’s ever been on. Oikawa realizes that even though he loves being snarky, Suga is alright with admitting what he likes and what he dislikes. Oikawa likes that about him.

…he also likes some other things about him…

Like his hair and his angry pout whenever he’s embarrassed…and how deep the color of his eyes are. Oikawa could stare into them forever if he could. It would be a flat out lie if Oikawa said he hasn’t been thinking about his little slip in the dressing room before (that he’s pretty sure his nephew took a picture of and sent to Kiyoko). He forces the image of Suga only in his underwear out of his mind and replaces it with his lovely husband. His amazing Ushiwaka-chan and his stern, but loving gaze and his tight lipped, but caring, frown.

Oikawa finds himself rubbing his ring finger on his left hand. He knows the proposal will come soon. Ushiwaka promised him. And even though he’s broken several promises before, Oikawa knows Ushiwaka will come through on this one. Because they love each other and they need each other. Oikawa frowns when he remembers their last meetup.

Oikawa smiled to himself when he felt Ushiwaka slide out of him with a low groan. Ushiwaka only made those noises with him. He was sure of it. He was the only one that made Ushiwaka lower his defenses and become vulnerable. This was love. Oikawa leaned up to kiss Ushiwaka again. Ushiwaka turned away as he sat up and moved to the side of the bed. Oikawa forced down a small whine. His Ushiwaka was just shy. He loved kissing when they had sex, but once it was over Ushiwaka went back to his usual self.

Oikawa gripped his lover’s hand. “Wait, don’t go Ushiwaka-chan…” He mumbled, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. “You always leave afterward. Stay with me this time…please.”

Ushiwaka had his back to him. “It’s been a few hours, Tooru,” he said. “Are you still not satisfied? You want too much.”

“I…I know…” Oikawa mumbled. He knew he asked for too much. Ushiwaka told him every time they met up. A part of him knew not to say that it was really Ushiwaka that initiates another round of sex. Oikawa knew his lover was just too shy to admit it. “I want you to stay with me and hold me. Like you used to…” He smiled to himself. “Remember when you would stay over and you would talk to me about work. I liked hearing those stories…” Oikawa sat up and scooted toward his Ushiwaka, hesitantly reaching to hug him from behind. He let out a small sigh of relief when Ushiwaka didn’t move away.

“Tooru. Let go. I can’t stay out much longer,” Ushiwaka replied. Oikawa fought back tears. His darling Ushiwaka was just too shy sometimes. He could only visit every couple of weeks and could only stay for a couple of hours. Sometimes Oikawa didn’t want to waste the time he had with his lover with sex. He wanted to talk to him or go on a date or something other than sex. He would call it making love if he felt that way. To Oikawa, making love meant just that—creating a strong emotion between two people. Sex was purely physical and that’s all they were.

“Why do you leave me Wakatoshi?” Oikawa whispered, still holding onto him. “I need your help now…Eiko-chan’s gone and Takeru’s still in school and I need help…we barely had enough for rent,” Tears rolled down his face. “Please stay with me…please…”

“So that’s why you want me to stay?” the deep voice made Oikawa flinch. “You’re using me.” Ushiwaka’s hands removed Tooru’s from his waist.

Oikawa tried to stop crying. “No! I wasn’t!” He reached for Ushiwaka’s hand again but it was just out of his reach. Just like always.

“You were,” Ushiwaka stressed, facing him. He forced Oikawa to look up at him. “I realized I haven’t stayed over, and I was thinking of calling off work to spend the day with you. You’re the one being selfish Tooru as usual.”

Oikawa wiped his eyes. “I wasn’t trying to be…”

“If you’re smart enough to trick me into giving you money, you should be smart enough to acquire a respectable job.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. The two of them met at his first drag show one year ago. Oikawa wasn’t very good, but when Oikawa stepped over to the bar the tall handsome Ushijima Wakatoshi complimented him. Oikawa didn’t mean to kiss him then, but his mind was already foggy with several other thoughts and he wanted to find a release. They kept in contact after that. A month after meeting up in bars and kissing behind them, Ushijima agreed to date Oikawa and their physical relationship began. So did Ushijima’s change in attitude. But Oikawa knew the same Ushiwaka that gave him that nice compliment when he desperately needed it was still there underneath all of the changes.

“Don’t you want to get married?” Ushiwaka asked. He smiled when Oikawa nodded eagerly, wiping his eyes. “I’ll forgive you if you stop your selfish habits.”

“I will Waktoshi! Please don’t leave me. I love you more than anything,” Oikawa pleaded as he scrambled out of bed and hugged his Ushiwaka. He loved him so much. It was true. He was being selfish. He should learn how to solve his own problems. He needed to get some sort of job. He could fix this.

Oikawa felt his heart blossom when Ushiwaka gingerly wiped his eyes and kissed him. That was how Ushiwaka said ‘I love you too’ Oikawa learned. He was just too shy to say it out loud.

“YOU DID NOT GIVE ME WHAT I HAVE IN MY HANDS!” Suga whips the door open, startling both Oikawas. Suga glares at them wearing a tank top and his underwear, holding a pair of bright red short shorts. “WHAT THE FUCK?”

Takeru snickers. “Crazy how you got comfortable with showing us your briefs now,” he says. “Still think it’s too much fabric down there.”

Suga narrows his eyes at him. “Excuse me for not being prepared for any impromptu study dates, junior,” he hisses. Oikawa snorts. “And you’re not out of the doghouse either madam.”

“Ooh I do love titles,” Oikawa replies. “It was just a silly joke, Suga-chan. You don’t actually have to try them on.”

“No,” Suga says. “I’ll do it…this whole trip is about me learning to like myself and I’ll…try on whatever will help me feel better…” He turns away to hide his blush. Oikawa is stunned. Yet again Suga found a way to surprise him. He’s got more courage than Oikawa thought. Oikawa grins when Suga closes the door to put on the shorts.

Takeru chuckles. “What’s that smile for?”

“Nothing,” Oikawa answers. “He’s just different that’s all…” he mumbles.

Takeru nods. “He is.”

The Oikawas sit in comfortable silence as they wait for Suga to come back out. Takeru hums as he continues leaning against his uncle. Oikawa closes his eyes and smiles. There’s something about shopping trips that bring people together, he thinks. He feels like the three of them have gotten closer from this. The last time he and Takeru went out wasn’t the happiest time. Ever since then they haven’t done anything together. He tries to think of something to say to start a decent conversation. This was so much easier before when Eiko was here.

Speaking of Eiko, Oikawa couldn't help but think of how similar Suga is to her. Aside from his dear drag sister Maine Coon and her boyfriend, Kiyoko, and his lovely nephew, he’s never felt so comfortable around someone. Like Eiko, Suga embraced his love of drag with open arms. Something he thought Ushiwaka would do, but his dearest husband needs more convincing.  Another smile spreads across Oikawa’s face when he remembers seeing Suga in the audience the other day.

“Eiko would’ve loved Suga,” Oikawa replies. Takeru looks up from his phone and glances down at his uncle’s peaceful smile.

He puts his phone away and stares up at the ceiling. “Yeah, she would’ve…” he mumbles.

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa opens his eyes. “Are you alright?”

There’s a shuffling noise before the door opens. “…I have a problem…” he swings open the door with a big laugh. “I FUCKING LOVE THESE UNIRONICALLY.” He steps out of the dressing room and spins around. The shorts hits around his upper thigh and hug him in just the right places. Oikawa can’t keep his eyes away from the bright red fabric. Red just might be his new favorite color…

“Long legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go…” Takeru starts. Oikawa whistles.

Suga blushes. “What do you think? Is it too much skin?” He turns to the mirror and looks at his legs. The Oikawa’s tilt their heads to get a full view of Suga’s ass.

“Fuck…” Oikawa breathes out. He quickly gets some composure. He shouldn’t be checking out his roommate like this, but damn Suga is too cute for words. When they first met he thought that and he hasn’t stopped thinking it since. “Takeru I’ve made the best mistake… _find those in every goddamn color or so help me I will make you celibate._ ”

“Roger, roger!” Takeru jogs off.

When Oikawa turns back to Suga he’s met with another surprise: Suga dancing. He watches his roommate smile at his own reflection as he does a couple of steps. The confident smirk hits Oikawa at his core. Suga spins and grins at Oikawa. The two of them flush when they look at each other. Oikawa assumes Suga is just embarrassed. He knows that he shouldn’t be thinking about Suga romantically while he’s with the love of his life. Ushiwaka’s right…he’s selfish.

…but Ushiwaka never smiles at him like that…

“Uh…I like them,” Suga mumbles, running a hand through his hair. Oikawa stares at the longer strands falling back in Suga’s face.

He smiles. “I like them on you,” he says.

Suga blushes again, looking at the ground. Oikawa chuckles.

“Suga-chan,” he says. Suga looks up, biting his lip. Oikawa tries not to melt from the expression. He gestures for his roommate to walk over to him. Once Suga’s in reach, Oikawa pulls him down so they’re face to face. “Someone close to me said to always take compliments with your head held high. Getting compliments makes you happy right?” He feels Suga’s leg shift between his. Ushiwaka’s right…he’s selfish. There’s something in him that makes him want to be as close to Suga as possible and fluster him and touch him. He’s never felt so antsy before. Hell, he felt confused when his darling Ushiwaka approached him.

“Uh…yeah they do…among other things…” Suga answers, his face still flushed.

“Then let’s try again.” Oikawa smiles as he lets go of Suga’s hand. He forces down a sigh when Suga moves away.

He runs his hand through his hair again only to have his hair back in his face again. Poor boy needs a haircut. “I like them,” Suga states with a bit more strength in his voice. He looks directly at Oikawa, a small grin curling on his face.

“I like them on you,” Oikawa replies.

“Thanks,” Suga smirks. “I never said this before, but you looked stellar in that dress last night.” He quickly goes back to the dressing room.

Oikawa feels his face warm up. He covers his mouth in complete shock. “T…THANK YOU,” He forces out before covering his face. His heart is beating fast and he feels happy and scared and giddy at the same time. He never felt this way with his darling husband. A part of him hates that he feels this way.

A bigger part loves it.

*

I open my bedroom door with my hip and walk in with my basket filled with my laundry. To think new clothes would actually make my mood totally better! I don’t feel as angry with the world! I hum to myself as I start hanging up my clothes. On the bus ride back, we started planning outfits for me to wear to work and I can’t wait to wear my new shorts! I didn’t even think showing so much skin would be up my alley but damn I forgot how hot my legs are. Thank goodness for several years of ballet am I right?

Like damn I literally cannot get over how good I look in shorts! And my ass looks good in them too which…hehe…I caught the Oikawas staring…

I don’t mean this in an egotistical way, which maybe I do I dunno, but knowing something simple as a pair of shorts can make someone as amazing as Oikawa look at me like I’m the hottest thing in the world is kinda amazing. It’s the best feeling ever. Hooray for fashion!

“Someone’s dancing again,” I hear Oikawa say behind me.

I realize that I’ve been shaking my hips this whole time. “Heh…I guess so…” I say, turning around again. He’s back in practically nothing and his robe. Since he’s sewing together a dress he’s wearing his glasses. Takeru is out with his study group which more power to him. I’ve never been in a foursome so I kinda can’t wait to hear the details about how that works. “It’s crazy how happy I feel now that I look nice…” I smile.

“Well it’s easy since you’re a nice looking person in the first place,” he says.

“Thank you Oikawa.” After that little lesson on accepting compliments you bet your ass I’m gonna say thank you whenever he says something. I’m still reeling from it. He pulled me so suddenly then that I had to stop myself from falling ontop of him. My hands were on his shoulders and one of my legs was between his and I AM GETTING FLUSTERED JUST THINKING ABOUT IT.

But…he sounded a bit weird when I complimented his dress…oh well.

“I’m just doing what a nice roommate would do,” He replies. “Of course we have one last thing to do before your makeover’s complete.” He holds up a comb and a pair of scissors. “I’ve been itching to give you a haircut ever since I saw you in the bookstore.”

“You’re a barber too?”

Oikawa shrugs. “When you’re a drag queen you’re a makeup artist, hairdresser, fashion consultant, and in my case a designer, and a dancer,” he says. “It takes a lot to become a lady.”

“It’s admirable how much work you put into it,” I reply. His eyes widen at this. “When I saw your show I was completely floored. You’re a really creative guy Oikawa Tooru.”

I’m surprised when he’s speechless. He beams, showing all of his teeth and his lashes covering his eyes. “That’s very nice of you to say, Sugawara Koushi.” He grabs my hand and leads me to his room. Unlike the living room it’s completely clean. There are some outfits on the bed. They’re all bright colors and space cadet costumes. He taps the chair in front of his vanity and I sit down. “I’m not doing too much—just a trim. I might redefine your layers again.” He reties his robe.

“I trust you,” I say. “If you were Kuroo I would be out of the building.”

He laughs. “Hey don’t sell MC short,” he starts combing my hair, “she cares about the details too.” I watch Oikawa snip off the ends of my hair. I feel the back of my neck tingle. He’s being so careful with me…it’s just a trim and he’s treating this like the haircut of his life. “We started around the same time believe it or not.” He chuckles.

“Really?” I ask, still watching his reflection.

“Mhm…” he hums as he cuts some of my hair at a different angle and combs it in with the rest of my hair. “We were booked by the same bar. Saeko-san is a friend of my drag mother, TakeSen. He told me to find her to get a job. If Kuroo tells you the story he’s going to say I followed him, but I know he followed me when I walked into XXL to meet with Saeko-san.” He laughs. “We both asked for a booking at the same time and Saeko-san is…” he leans up and glances at the ceiling as he tries to find the right word.

“Crazy?” I say.

“Yup.” He smiles when I laugh at this. “But she’s nice. Quirky might be the right word. Anyway she thought it was fate that the two of us came to her and she gave us a job. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have enough money to buy groceries.” He sighs as he walks over to the other side and begins combing it out. “Being a queen is a cruel mistress…especially when you first start out. There have been many nights where I didn’t get paid. Of course that was before I met Saeko-san.”

“Were you living here?” I ask.

He nods. “Yup. Takeru was in high school at that point I think and our old roomie was still with us,” He pauses for a moment. I notice his eyes glance downward at the photo on the vanity. I was curious about that but I wasn’t sure if I should ask. With this reaction I’m still unsure. The woman in the picture has a very pretty smile. Her hair is long and curly and her lashes cover her eyes likes Oikawa’s. I guess finding out about her is for another time. Oikawa goes back to cutting. “I just finished trade school,” He continues. “Never liked the idea of buying my own clothes for my performances. Nova is sucha crazy character I felt like I would be cheating her if I didn’t make her outfits.”

I smile. “She’s an alien after all.”

“She is.” He smiles at my reflection. “One of my biggest problems at the moment is popularity. I want to make a living off this, but to do that I need people to want me…while I love my fans at XXL, I want everyone to see Nova…” He sighs as he brushes off the hair from the back of my neck. “MC’s been getting work outside of XXL. I know she’s not bending over for anyone so I need to find out her secret.” He chuckles to himself. “Alright Suga-chan! You’re all done.”

I look at my reflection, playing with my hair. It looks like I actually did something with it. I hate that he finished so quickly…I liked hearing him talk. Oh well. I can always get another haircut. Right now I’m more focused on helping Oikawa with his problem. I want him to be famous too. He’s amazing and after seeing the little glimpses of all of the work he puts into his drag I want him to succeed.

“Youtube,” I blurt out.

Oikawa cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Youtube?”

“Kuroo has a Youtube channel…I think that’s helping him with getting more gigs. Maybe if you have one you’ll get more popular,” I explain.

“That’s a smart idea. MC’s crafty so of course she would think of that,” Oikawa says. “It’s nice, but I don’t own a camera nor do I have time to edit videos.”

I stand up and look Oikawa dead in the eye. “I’ll do it. I can borrow a camera from work and I’ll edit it.”

“What?” His eyes widen. “Are you sure?”

“It’s what I’m paid to do anyway.” I shrug.

“You don’t have to do this for me—”

“You didn’t have to do spend all day shopping for me or cut my hair or invite me to your show,” I interrupt him. “But you did because you wanted to…” I smile warmly at him. “I’m doing this because I want to.”

He stares at me, once again speechless. I flinch when he pulls me in a big warm hug. “Refreshing…” he mumbles against my ear. “…that’s the word I’ve been looking for.” He pulls away with a grin on his face. “You’re so different than what I’m used to. It’s refreshing!”

He laughs loudly at this, hugging me again. I hug him back, laughing myself. For once in a long time, I feel really proud of the choice I made. Like Oikawa said…it is a refreshing feeling. And I have him to thank for it.

*

“Wait so where was Rei?” Suga asks.

Takeru laughs. “Okay let me go from the top—I was giving Kai-chan a bj, Joji-chan was fucking me, and Rei-chan was sitting on Kai-chan’s face.”

Oikawa slowly sits up in bed. Waking up to hear his nephew’s sexcapades is new. He didn’t think Suga would be the nosy type but he can’t necessarily blame him. Takeru talks about his study sessions as if he’s talking about the most interesting book on the planet and even he can’t help but listen his nephew ramble about it. Oikawa yawns, arching his back when he stretches. He’s never one to wake up early, but a part of him want to see what kind of person Suga is in the morning. Plus he rarely sees his nephew before he goes to his campus so this is a win-win for him. It takes him a minute to find suitable underwear to put on. Unfortunately all of his g-strings and thongs are dirty so he has to put on actual briefs. He slides them on and looks at himself in his full length mirror.

“At least they’re short…” He tells himself. They stop right under his backside. He smiles. As some men have told him ‘he’s born with the right genes’. Their apartment is rather warm this morning so he decides against putting on his robe for now. After sliding into his light blue fuzzy slippers he shuffles toward the kitchen. “Hey…” He yawns, ruffling his hair.

Suga almost drops his ‘I Was Born Angry Fuck You’ mug when he sees Oikawa. He mumbles out a greeting, hiding his flushed face. Takeru looks up from his phone.

“Hey Uncle,” he says. He snickers when Oikawa engulfs him in a big hug and kisses his cheek. “You’re in a good mood.”

“What time is it?” Oikawa asks, walking over to the fridge. “We’re all up so early.”

“Uncle it’s almost noon.”

“Yeah, I’m late for work,” Suga replies. From how easily he said it, Oikawa assumes being late is regular for Suga.

Oikawa chuckles. “Oh well that’s a bust.” He shakes the orange juice carton before opening and drinking the last bit of juice inside. He lets out a loud burp when he finishes chugging the drink. Suga stares at him. “Oh I’m sorry, Suga-chan. That was gross of me.”  

Suga shakes his head. “No, no I don’t mind. I was just thinking how human you were.”

Oikawa tosses the carton in their recycling bin. “Of course I’m human, dearie.” He winks.

“No I mean, you’re so amazing I kinda forgot that you’re normal,” He says, taking a sip of his coffee.  

Oikawa feels his chest starting to beat fast again. He lets out a small breath. He doesn’t want to be this flustered this early in the morning. Hell he shouldn’t even be thinking this way. His darling Ushiwaka-chan is his one and only.

“Uh, I should be able to get one of the cameras today so we can start filming,” Suga says. “But today’s Monday so I don’t know if you have time to film before you go on.”

Oikawa leans against the fridge, raising his eyebrow at the statement. “How did you know I’m performing today?”

Suga looks away as he takes another sip of coffee. “A cat told me…” He mumbles. Ah that makes sense. Oikawa’s lovely drag sister MC is a big blabbermouth. Of course he’s happy that Suga remembers unlike his darling Ushiwaka. “Welp I’m off to work,” Suga says as pours out the last of his coffee in the sink. “I got tied up in Takeru’s foursome—”

“We were studying calculus Suga-chan!” Takeru corrects him.

Suga rolls his eyes. “Right. I’m sorry I forgot that I always have foursomes when I tutor people. What was the perimeter of four guys during an orgy, Takeru? I’m sure you remember.” Oikawa snorts. He loves how feisty Suga is. It goes completely against how he looks. And speaking of, Oikawa is very happy to see those red shorts on him again. Coupled by the fun graphic t-shirt and black converses, Oikawa thinks Suga looks amazing. Ah the wonders of a shopping spree…

“I’m not sure, Suga-chan. I’m pretty sure it’s the same as the circumference of an obvious crush multiplied by my uncle’s desire to be in a nudist colony,” Takeru answers. He grins when Suga’s face heats up.

“Suga-chan, you have a crush on someone?” Oikawa asks. Why does he feel sad about this? Suga reaches to mess with his hair, but stops. It does look nice today—did he use hair gel? Oikawa’s eyes narrow at him. “Did you use my hair gel?” Suga’s eyes widen and he looks away biting his lip. Takeru snickers. “I can’t get too mad. You look cute.”

Suga lets out a small breath. “Thank you,” he replies.

“Guess you can’t get too mad about Buzz-Buzz,” Oikawa replies.

Suga flushes again. “HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BUZZ-BUZZ!?” He screeches.

“The hell is Buzz-Buzz?” Takeru asks his uncle.

“His vibrator my darling nephew,” Oikawa answers. Suga covers his face, muttering to himself. “When you said you wanted to help me with my youtube channel, I figured I should watch a couple of MC’s videos to see what I should do.” He grins. “When I saw you in their most recent one, I had to watch it.”

Before Suga can even think to respond, Takeru turns to Oikawa gaspsing loudly. “YOU’RE STARTING A YOUTUBE CHANNEL?”

“Suga-chan referenced filming before, Takeru-chan. What did you think I was doing?” Oikawa asks, opening the fridge again to get some yogurt.

Takeru shrugs. “I dunno, porn?”

“I WOULD NOT RECORD THAT!” Suga exclaims. He uncovers his face with a loud sigh. “Continuing on the Youtube topic, have you thought of a name?”

Oikawa opens one of his cabinets and pulls out a plastic spoon from a huge bag of plastic cutlery. “No actually…and I love naming things!” He pouts before putting the spoon in his mouth as he opens up his yogurt cup. “Fucking MC took the name I wouldn’t mind using. She doesn’t even dance when she’s drag…”

“You’re a dancing queen?” Suga asks.

Oikawa frowns at him. “ _I am_.”

Takeru laughs loudly, slamming his hands on the counter. “OOOOOH HE’S THROWING SHADE UNCLE!”

“He is…” Oikawa replies as he starts eating his yogurt.

“NO I’M NOT!” Suga protests. “I’M JUST SAYING WHEN I SAW YOU LAST WEEK YOU WERE MOSTLY SINGING AND LIKE NOT DANCING A LOT!”

“AHAHAHA I LOVE THIS!” Takeru cackles.

“No I really didn’t mean to be rude!” Suga says. “It’s just that I see Kuroo dance all the time at work…ugh I’m making a bigger hole for myself…” He slouches. Oikawa doesn’t answer since he’s still eating his treat. He’s not sure why, but there’s a part of him that wants to impress Suga. When he finishes eating, he tosses his breakfast in the trash.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa smiles when Suga looks up at him, “I should thank you. I wasn’t sure what I was going to perform tonight, but now I know the perfect song.” He strides over to him with a big grin. “And to be fair, you’re right. Last week I was more focused on singing because MC was reading me to death that I’m bad at it, but tonight,” he angles Suga’s face toward his, “I’m gonna dance my ass off for you.” Suga stares back at him, wide eyed and flushed faced. Oikawa inwardly sighs. He kinda hates that he loves being this close to Suga.  

Takeru whistles. “Venus?”

Oikawa turns back to his nephew. “Venus.” He nods. Suga slips out of his grip and stumbles over to the door. “Leaving?”

“I need fresh air…” Suga forces out. His face is still red. “And if I don’t go soon I might get the shitty camera that Ennoshita dropped one time.” He turns toward the Oikawa. “Seeya.”

“Waitwaitwait!” Oikawa jogs over. He gives Suga a quick hug. “I believe in you!” He says with a cheery smile. “Someone close to me always said that before I left so I’m continuing the tradition!”

Suga smiles. “Thanks Oikawa.”

*

“Wooow,” Ennoshita says when I walk in $MILLION. It’s fine Koushi. You prepared for this. You have Oikawa’s faith in you (and several mental images of him wearing briefs you’re probably gonna think of when you finally put batteries in Buzz-Buzz tonight because your crush is going into danger levels because he loves flirting with you for some reason), you’re wearing your new red short shorts and you look ready to be semiprofessional at work! He sits down behind the front desk, stirring his coffee. “Look who remembered combs and shopping malls exist? Thank goodness you’re late or I wouldn’t even recognize you.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment toilet paper,” I counter.

“Toilet paper?” He raises an eyebrow as he sips his coffee.

I clock in and smile brightly at him. “I’m calling you an asswipe.”

“Oooh comparisons…smart insult logic, Sugawara.” Ennoshita snickers. “By the way, didn’t you say you were a fan of Taco Bell?”

I narrow my eyes at him. “No…”

His eyes widen in surprise. “Really? I thought for sure you were a shit eater.”

I inhale sharply and force out a shaky breath. WHY DID DAICHI EVEN HIRE HIM?! No no…you’re better than this Koushi. I take the camera from him and grumble toward the dance rooms.

“Sugawara 0, Ennoshita 10,” I hear behind me.

“THERE ISN’T ANYTHING TO KEEP COUNT OF!” I yell over my shoulder.

“Which is why you’ll always be at zero,” he says. AAAAAAUUGGGGH. “Ennoshita 11~”

I pull out my phone and quickly go to Twitter to rant about my coworker.

@angryballofsuga **_the #ennoshitstorm is strong today. FUCK WHY DIDN’T I SAY THAT TO HIM WHY AM I ALWAYS SLOW WITH COMEBACKS._**

@angryballofsuga ** _#shitisinhisnameforareasonakahesashit_**

@angryballofsuga ** _BECAUSE HE’S SHIITTTTYYY CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE THAT’S THE GODDAMN TRUTH #pharrellcallmeletsmakearecorddissingennoshit_**

@notyourDADchi ** _@angryballofsuga stop tweeting at your job. Also Ennoshita is nice. You’re lowering morale._**

_@PUSSYcatMCTetsu **@angryballofsuga @notyourDADchi if morale is Daichi’s pants I’ll definitely lower it**_

@notyourDADchi **_@angryballofsuga @PUSSYcatMCTetsu TETSUROU THAT ONE DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE. MORALE IS SOMETHING YOU NEED FOR THE WORKPLACE SO YOU CAN BE A TEAM._**

@PUSSYcatMCTetsu **_@angryballofsuga @notyourDADchi I don’t need a team to give you what you need at the workplace Dad~_**

@angryballofsuga **_@notyourDADchi @PUSSYcatMCTetsu GROSS GROSS FUCKING UNTAG ME I’M NOT HERE FOR THIS SHIT. AND YOU’RE NOT WORKING ANYMORE DAICHI._**

I walk in Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s classroom. “KUROO YOU’RE GROSS,” I say. The room quiets down and all eyes gradually turn toward me. I force down a blush and try to act like I’ve always looked amazing. Today it’s their beginning dance class. So it’s not kids, but people my age staring at me. The breeze around my legs is starting to become a bit noticeable now… Bokuto is too obvious in his staring. The tips of his ears turn pink. Kuroo walks past him and pulls me out of the room toward Daichi’s. He opens the door, causing the class to halt abruptly.

“I just stopped talking to you,” Daichi lets out a breathy laugh. True love right there folks. “What’s up?”

“Daichi…I have a murderer in my grasp and I’m gonna bring him in so he can slay this entire room,” Kuroo says this as if this is the most normal sentence anyone can say.

“KUROO DON’T.” I hiss, but he pushes me in the room anyway. Daichi and the rest of his students stare at my new outfit.

“…he has legs…” Hinata whispers loudly to Kageyama.

“I also have ears Hinata…” I tell him. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snicker at this.

Daichi stares at me, his mouth wide open. “Were you pranked?” The fuck kind of prank is this Daichi? Who does benevolent pranks?

“No, I uh…Oikawa took me on a shopping spree…” I mumble. “Should we have this conversation here?” I gesture to the students still staring at my legs. “We should step out or something.”

 “That would be nice, since you have a guest now.” Ennoshita’s stupid voice is heard behind us. The three of us turn around and see him and Kiyoko. Ennoshita ignores the loud yelling from Tanaka and Noya and heads back to the front desk.

Daichi turns to his class. “I don’t think we took a break yet guys, so let’s rest for a sec and come back in fifteen!” We step aside to let the students file out. Tanaka and Noya race toward the front desk calling out Ennoshita’s name. “Kiyoko, you came back sooner than I thought you would,” Daichi says when we walk out of the dance room.

She smiles, albeit a strained one, and replies, “I have several reasons.” She pushes up her glasses. “For one I didn’t really get a chance to take in the changes you made to the building.” Changes? I know Daichi repainted some of the walls after he got this building but I don’t think he told Kiyoko that. “The other reason is…” she trails off as she turns just in time to see Iwaizumi opening the door to let his class out for a break. Iwaizumi grins at her when he waves. She waves back with a small smile.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asks, walking over to our group. Kuroo and I reach behind each other’s backs and tug the other’s shirt.

“She made him interested in our conversations…” Kuroo whispers in my ear. “We’re two for two now.”

I nod and stand on my toes to whisper, “Kiyoko is magic…” Daichi rolls his eyes.

“Just Suga’s new look that Oikawa got for him,” he says.

Kiyoko grins at me. “There’s a funny picture about that.”

“NO THERE ISN’T,” I say quickly.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes at us. “Oikawa…?” He asks slowly. “Oikawa Tooru?”

I swear I can never get a read on this guy. “Yes? I’m his roommate.”

“ _Tell me where he is_ ,” Iwaizumi demands.

And the hits won’t stop, huh?

“Dadchi, did you hire a dancer with murderous tendencies?” Kuroo whispers.

“Don’t call me Dadchi and question my hiring process in the same breath, Tetsurou…” Daichi sighs.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's late! So i won't talk for too long. This was a fun chapter to write because of the backstory!!! Who is this Eiko-chan?? and jeez iwaizumi there are nicer ways to ask about people's whereabouts. and woah! Oikawa's drag daughter!! Lots of new things!! Next chapter old friends will meet up again, and suga finally meets the man Oikawa loves with all of his heart, Ushijima Wakatoshi. See you alll then!


	4. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! More songs!   
> First we have the perfume song that Bokuto and Kuroo dance to--https://youtu.be/_jmyZaEArzU  
> Second is the song Iwaizumi dances to--https://youtu.be/EirgjsRr0tE

Chapter 4: Complications

“Uhh…can I ask why you want to know where he is?” I ask Iwaizumi. His frown deepens. Apparently that question was offensive. How come I can never win with this guy? Why is he always so angry? Like when Daichi hired him I remember he came back home saying ‘are all break dancers mean or am I super annoying?’. Of course my answer was that he just happened to run into a consistently angry person like me, and Kuroo said ‘DADDY YOU KNOW YOU’RE SWEETER THAN ANYBODY IN THE WORLD’ and proceeded to make out with him. Either way no one has been able to get on Iwaizumi’s good side (if it exists) aside from Kiyoko. I would love to know her secrets.

“I know him,” is his answer. “Tell me where he is.”

“I’ve known Oikawa longer than Suga and I know for a fact he never talked about knowing someone named Iwaizumi,” Kuroo says, stepping in front of me. Believe it or not, Kuroo’s mood is easily affected by others around him. Bokuto is the same way (if not more delicate about his emotions) and when they’re around someone that either hurts their feelings or rubs them the wrong way their emotions can easily change in a snap.

Iwaizumi is shocked for a brief moment before glowering again. “I’ve known him longer than you Kuroo. Just tell me where he is alright?” Despite his clearly pissed off face, his voice doesn’t have that edge to it…he sounds surprised? Or…anxious? I dunno.

“Hajime,” Kiyoko surprises all of us. Iwaizumi stiffens when he hears her say his first name. Also when the fuck did they get on a first name basis? Kuroo looks over his shoulder at me. I shrug. I honestly don’t know how that happened dude. “Tooru’s not at home right now. He’s busy getting ready for tonight. If you want you can meet him there.” She takes out a small notebook from her purse and a pen. We’re silent as Kiyoko writes down the address to XXL. Kuroo looks at me again. DUDE I DON’T KNOW. “If you say you’re my guest, you’ll get free drinks. Just in case you need more incentive to come.” She smiles when she hands him the slip of paper. What the hell?? I wish I knew that the other day. Then again I can pop shots back like it’s nothing so I guess its good I didn’t know.

Iwaizumi reads the paper before stuffing it in his pocket. He leaves without another word. Kiyoko watches him and sighs. Bokuto props his door open and jogs over to us.

“Yoooo what was that random standoff?” He asks. “Was Iwaizumi interrogating Suga for showing his legs and making us think about them for a long time?” Thank you Bokuto.

“Nah Bo,” Kuroo sighs. “He went berserk when he heard that Suga is Nova’s new roommate.”

“Nova?” Bokuto cocks his head to the side. “Oh you mean the drag queen that’s super pretty and makes me really sweaty.” Never change Bokuto. Keep that doe-eyed wonder forever. I feel so jaded in comparison to him. “I wonder how Iwaizumi knows Nova. Do you think he goes to drag shows?”

“As if. The guy has so many sticks up his ass he probably doesn’t even enjoy the dollar theatre.” Kuroo crosses his arms. Oh my god Kuroo. Daichi snorts, playfully hitting his boyfriend’s shoulder. “If he actually goes to Nova’s show tonight, I will literally come to work in my cat onesie and film a dance in it,” he says.

Bokuto grins. “Is that a bet? You know how you are with bets, Kuroo.”

“Yeah Tetusrou you suck at gambling,” Daichi says.

“NO I’M TOTALLY GONNA WIN!” Kuroo stomps his foot for emphasis. “IWAIZUMI ISN’T GONNA GO TO A DRAG SHOW NO OFFENSE KIYOKO!”

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow. “Why would I be offended?”

“I mean you like him or whatever.” Kuroo shrugs. Never change Kuroo. Keep that brutal honesty. I swear Kuroo and Bokuto make the greatest pair in existence.

Kiyoko frowns. “I don’t like him. I came by to stop whatever is happening between us…” She crosses her arms. “But it keeps getting worse…” she mutters with a sigh. Does she mean her obvious crush? Haha I’m in the same boat, Kiyoko. “Anyway don’t mind me. I just wanted to check out the studio a bit closer. I’m sure you guys have things to do.” She points at the camera in my hands.

“OH YEAH! WE’RE RECORDING TODAY!” Bokuto exclaims. “Of course people are gonna be distracted by Suga’s newfound legs.” 

“By people do you mean you?” I ask, following him and Kuroo to their dance room.

Bokuto’s ears turn pink. “I HAVE A LEG THING ALRIGHT?” He exclaims when we walk in. His students stare at him with varying degrees of confusion. Bokuto flushes when Kuroo starts cracking up. “FUCK OFF KUROO!”

Some of the students snicker when Kuroo makes silly faces behind Bokuto. I snort when Bokuto easily elbows Kuroo’s stomach.

“Are you guys going to continue this comedy bit or actually dance?” I ask.

Kuroo lowers one of his eyelids and sticks out his tongue at me. “It’s called distracting my students from your newfound legs.”

I would flick them off if they weren’t about to start. I start recording and a remix of Chocolate Disco comes on. I hold back my laugh. Of course it’s another Perfume song. Bokuto and Kuroo take turns choosing the music for their dances and literally every one of Kuroo’s is a Perfume song. His love for the pop group is so strong that I think even Bokuto is finding remixes of them to dance to. Since they known each other for years, Bokuto and Kuroo are in sync with each other. Bokuto is a bit more energetic in his steps than Kuroo who somehow makes the most complex moves effortless. They grin at the camera when they finish, laughing when their class cheers loudly for them.

I stop recording and wait for the first group of dancers to get in place. Whenever I see Kuroo and Bokuto perform I can’t help but feel a bit jealous of how much fun they have. I start rewatching the footage with a pout. I wonder if I could have that much fun dancing again.

*

Oikawa hunches over his sewing machine as he threads the needle. He taps his foot on the floor to the Lady Gaga remix blaring from his Iphone speakers. He mouths out the words, as he finishing threading the needle. When the beat drops he loosely practices his dance moves. A loud curse slips out of him when he hits his foot against the edge of the small table he’s working on.

“Don’t hurt yourself before you dance your ass off for Suga,” he hears his nephew from the couch. Because Oikawa’s darling Ushiwaka dislikes having all of his drag in his bedroom, Oikawa has set up his workspace in the main living room area. He was able to find a small fold out table from the back room in the bookstore and now uses that as his small but effective sewing station. The outfit he’s wearing tonight is already made; hell it’s been sitting in his closet for almost two weeks now. The current dress he’s working on is similar to the one he tried on during Suga’s shopping spree. Making pleats has been the best and worst thing Oikawa’s ever done, but he’s made too many sexy space cadet suits. Supa Nova needs to blend in to human society now he believes.

Oikawa puts on his glasses and looks closely at his unfinished garment to find his safety pin. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?”

“Maybe,” Takeru replies. “Aren’t you getting chummy with Suga-chan?” Oikawa looks up from his dress to his nephew who is reclined on the couch, texting on his phone.

“Go to school.”

“Admit you’re interested in Suga-chan.”

“I’m paying out a lot of money for you to get an education. Go to school.”

“I’m tired of you wasting your life on Ushijima. Admit you’re interested.”

Oikawa glares at his nephew. “Stop being a brat.”

“Stop being an ass.” Takeru flips off his uncle. Oikawa mutters something under his breath. “What was that?” Takeru sits up.

Oikawa takes off his glasses and turns off his music. “I said I knew it wouldn’t last long,” He repeats. “I thought we were finally getting back to how we used to be, but here you go turning everything to shit again.”

“ _Me?_ ” Takeru forces out a laugh. “You’re the one that changed, old man. Ever since she left you turned into a totally different person. I thought now that Suga’s here you would realize how dumb you’ve been and go back to how _you_ used to be. I’ve been the same.”

“Don’t you dare make me the bad guy,” Oikawa says. “I’ve been doing all this work to make sure you actually make something out of yourself. Eiko wanted you to actually succeed in life and not waste the small time we have on this planet with dance studios and goddamn pleats!” He throws his unfinished dress on the floor.

“IT’S NOT A WASTE!” Takeru stands up. He’s breathing heavily and his hands are clenched. Oikawa tries to ignore how watery his nephew’s eyes are. He looks away when a tear rolls down Takeru’s face. Oikawa knows he crossed a line then. “Nothing that she did was a waste and you know that! Fuck you Tooru. God, I fucking hate you when you’re like this…ever since Ushijima showed up you’ve changed and you can’t stand that you know I’m right about him.” Takeru wipes his face and walks toward the door. He grabs his book bag wipes his nose on his arm. “You know as well as I do…that she always supported us…” He walks out and slams the door.

Oikawa glares at his feet. He knows what he said was wrong. Eiko always supported them no matter how crazy the idea was. They were ten years apart but somehow still very close. She called him every day when he was a child. He’s not sure how she was able to find time especially after Takeru was born. When his parents turned against him, she was the only person he could think of. Most of the time when he had trouble with his parents, he would run off to his best friend’s house, but this time he wanted to be as far away as possible. 

“Tooru?” Eiko said when she answered the phone. “Tooru, are you okay? You’re crying!”

“I’m running away from home,” Oikawa, who just turned fifteen, sniffled. He coughed as he ran down the street toward the train station. “I’m going to find you in Tokyo.”

“What? But that’s four hours away! How are you—”

“Eiko,” Oikawa cut her off as he sobbed. “I’m going to find you…please don’t fight me on this…” He hung up the phone. The train ride was long but he endured it. The entire time he wrote out a goodbye letter to his best friend. Sure Oikawa could text him, but he wanted to take out the time to hand write it to show how much he meant to him. The right words could never get on the page. Once he got off the train station, he was overwhelmed by the mass of people. He stumbled as he was pushed around in the crowd. Oikawa felt like he was about to be swallowed.

“Tooru!” A clear voice called out to him. He turned toward it, his eyes brimmed with tears when he saw Eiko through the crowd, balancing a six year old Takeru on her hip. Oikawa ran toward her, calling out her name. When he hugged her, she held on to him tightly. He felt Takeru pat his head.

“Uncle, uncle!” Takeru continued patting his head. “You’re in safe hands!” Oikawa looked up to see his nephew grin at him. The innocent smile brought more tears to Oikawa’s eyes.

Eiko laughed. “That’s right, Takeru. Your uncle is staying with us now.”

Oikawa hunches over his sewing machine, crying over the small table. Why did things have to change so suddenly? “Eiko…” he sobs out. “Why’d you leave us alone?”

*

_Takeru, what I said was wrong. I’m really sorry. Have fun on campus. I believe in you!!_

_I hope you’ll come to the show tonight. You can bring any number of your study buddies. Don’t blame me if they fall in love with a pretty alien. Xoxoxo_

Takeru reads the text message and lets out a small sigh. He can’t bring himself to be mad at his uncle. His silly and misguided uncle. They’re the only family they have at this point and yet they still find some way to scream at each other. Luckily it’s only when Suga’s not around. He quickly sends back a message.

_I’m sorry too Uncle Tooru. And you bet your danced off ass I’m going to see you show up Suga-chan tonight. And you know I love seeing Nova by myself. oxoxoxo_

With that Takeru slips into his classroom near the back row and quickly finds a seat. To think he actually made it with some class time to spare—

“Alright time’s up. I’ll see you all next time,” the professor says. Takeru groans. Of course it is. He watches the students pack up their things. He notices another one of his study mates Ono-chan leaving the room. Takeru smirks. He quickly gets out of his seat and starts heading out the room. Good thing he came to class, he would’ve forgotten _alllll_ about Ono-chan and his drag kink. Hm…he should’ve stolen one of his uncle’s skirts before he stormed out.  “Oikawa Takeru.” The voice stops Takeru in his tracks.

He turns around with a small laugh. “Tsukishima-Sensei!” He says. “That was a really great lecture today. I swear you get better every class meeting.” Takeru smiles brightly.

Tsukishima Akiteru, Takeru’s psychology professor, sighs. “If you were here you would know that we had a quiz today.” Takeru mentally curses. “Takeru-kun, I’ve been meaning to talk with you about your low performance.”

Takeru glances out the door when he hears Ono-chan laugh at something—wait is that Joji-chan? He’s never been with those two before. Joji-chan loves dominating. Ohhh this will be fun. “Do we have to speak now?” He says, already inching toward the door.

“Might as well. I’m not sure when you’ll waltz in my class for three seconds of my class again,” Akiteru replies. Great, his professor thinks he’s clever. Takeru hears his study mates’ voices grow distant as they walk down the hallway.

“We don’t have much to talk about, Sensei,” Takeru sighs, “I mean we all know that I’m never going to be good at psychology. You don’t need to counsel me for anything.”

Akiteru closes the manila folder with the class quizzes. “Takeru-kun, you keep selling yourself short. We both know you’re smarter than you think,” he replies. “You took my class before last year. You even stayed after class to discuss topics with me. What happened?”

Takeru crosses his arms and looks down at the floor. As if he could tell him what happened. It’s not his business. Takeru doesn’t feel like wallowing in depression. Maybe he can spin this situation in his favor…his dear professor is the reason he’s not having a threesome in a skirt and handcuffs. “I get what you’re saying…” He looks up at his teacher with a smirk. “You miss having me around…”

Akiteru raises his eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

Takeru takes a step toward Akiteru, angling his face toward his professor. “If you wanted some alone time with me you could’ve just asked for a tutoring session, Sensei…” he replies smoothly. He twitches when Akiteru swiftly, but lightly hits him on the head with the folder in his hands.

“Is that how low you’ll go for a good grade?” He asks, stepping aside. Takeru stares at him. For some reason he can’t help but feel very silly. “Life isn’t a game that you can manipulate, Takeru-kun. Whatever you’re forcing down can’t be replaced that easily.” Akiteru leaves Takeru alone in the classroom with a heavy sigh.

Takeru clenches his fists and turns to kick the podium Akiteru was standing by but chooses to stomp his feet instead. He doesn’t like sex—well no he does. He doesn’t like the way he’s using it. He also doesn’t like how easy his professor, who is actually a really cool person and teacher, was able to call him out on it. It makes sense. On the few instance he actually comes to class for more than three minutes, he’s flirting with Ono-chan. Putting his hands in his pockets he walks out the classroom and toward the elevator. Since he feels shitty he doesn’t particularly trust himself to walk down the stairs without tripping over himself. He steps in the elevator and press the button for the first floor. The elevators door close, and so does Takeru’s eyes.  

_“I believe in you Takeru!”_

Her voice enters his mind as the elevator starts going down. She said that every day before he left for school. From his preschool days to his last day of high school, she told him that. When his uncle started staying them, he thought that the little ritual would stop but it didn’t. One morning after his uncle left for vocational school, Takeru decided to ask why she said the phrase.

Eiko leaned against the doorframe, slightly surprised. “What do you mean why?”

Takeru repositioned his book bag on his shoulders. “I mean why do you keep saying it? You don’t have to say you believe in me every day…”

“No, I don’t. I want to.” Eiko smiled. “You’re the brightest thing in my life Takeru. Of course I believe you can do great things,” she said.

“But my grades aren’t that great…” Takeru mumbled. “And…and I’m…” he trailed off. He’s been wanting to properly come out to her for a while, even though he knows she’s aware of his trysts. Somehow the words never came to mind.

“Doesn’t matter,” Eiko replied. “I still believe in you.” She chuckled when he pouted at her. “When your uncle and I grew up, we didn’t have anyone to tell us those simple words. You may be tired of hearing it, but we were desperate to hear someone say they believed in what we were doing. Especially your uncle, I think he got the worst part of it when I left home.” She sighed. Takeru never understood what that ‘worst part’ was. Whenever Eiko referenced the reason his uncle moved in with them she always said that phrase. “Anyway!” Eiko clapped her hands to lighten the mood. “Go to school and make good choices! I believe in you!” She hugged him tightly.

The ding of the elevator gets Takeru out of the hazy memory. He lets out a shaky breath. Crying in public isn’t a good look on him. Forcing down his tears and memories of the woman most important to him, he steps out of the elevator and heads out the building. A small pick me up would be nice right now.

“BUT MOM IF GIVE SOMEONE A LAP DANCE I’LL GET MORE MONEY!”

Takeru knows that voice and loves the sound of it and the person behind it. Yahaba Shigeru was a student at Eiko’s dance studio and since he’s the same age as Takeru they became good friends. He creeps up behind his friend who is currently ranting at his uncle (who Shigeru calls Mom) and hugs him from behind.

“BABY!” Takeru cheers. Ever since Shigeru announced he was going to be Supa Nova’s drag daughter Takeru started the nickname (it also makes his study mates jealous which is also a plus). Takeru smiles when he gets kissed on the cheek.

Shigeru raises his shades and winks. “Hey Honeybunches~” he says with a giggle. “Bye Bye Mommy~ I’m gonna have some fun with your nephew if you know what I mean~”

“Oooh Baby you’re so bad~” Takeru makes sure his uncle hears this.

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TWO ACTUALLY FUCK I’M DISOWNING BOTH OF YOU,” Oikawa shouts from the other side. “I SEE YOU TWO AS BROTHERS SINCE I’M PRACTICALLY RAISING YOU! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR DICKS IN CHECK YOU LITTLE HORNDOGS—” Shigeru hangs up the phone.

“God she’s sucha nag…” Shigeru sighs. “But I love her anyway. How’s school going for you? I’m on my way to meet Kiyoko for practice and I figured I would swing by and see my sexy friend.” The two of them start aimlessly on the college campus, hand in hand. Takeru finds Shigeru comfortable to be around. Even though they flirt a lot, they only see each other as friends. When he was growing up, Takeru knew he was different than most guys, but could never find anyone that had the same feelings as him. When he met Shigeru it felt like everything clicked into place. Finally he had someone to talk to about his interests in men and vice versa.

“Oh I’m touched,” Takeru replies, pretending to wipe a tear. “And you know the usual…learned oddles and boodles.”

“You were late weren’t you?”

“Literally caught the end of class and missed a quiz on top of that.”

Shigeru whistles. “Is your grade like a negative F?”

“Eh probably,” Takeru shrugs. “I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean I kinda feel like dropping out anyway.” It’s not like it would matter in the grand scheme of things. Ever since Eiko left, nothing feels worthwhile anymore. While he loves his uncle, Eiko was Takeru’s main support. Without it he’s completely lost.

Shigeru pouts. “No more sadness!” He pulls Takeru’s cheeks. “I’ve been meaning to tell you the deets about Kiyoko and the guy she’s totes gonna have sex with cause she’s soooooo crushing on him.”

Takeru laughs. “I was wondering when you were going to tell me the deets. What’s his name?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime—apparently he teaches at SUPERNOVA,” Shigeru explains, “or $MILLION even though I don’t get why the 5 has to be a dollar sign but hey supernova doesn’t have to be in caps I guess.”

“He works at that dance studio?” Takeru’s eyes widen. “So he knows Suga…”

Shigeru raises his eyebrows, grinning. “Is Suga a new study pal of yours? What’s his kink?”

“No and his kink is Uncle Tooru.”

“NOOOOO WAAAY!” Shigeru jumps up and down. “DEETS ON SUGA! DEETS ON SUGA!”

“Because we’re broke as hell, Uncle found this random guy who turns out to be a friend of MC’s to be our new roommate/source of income. Which by the by, Suga said Uncle can’t dance.” Takeru grins.

“Oh I guess he’s dead now or something,” Shigeru replies. “Wait today’s Monday is Mom doing Venus tonight?” Takeru nods. Shigeru jumps around again laughing. “SUGA’S GONNA DIE TONIGHT!”  

“I KNOW!” Takeru laughs. “He’s super fun though. He and Uncle keep flirting with each other like it’s going out of style.”

“Wow how romantic are we talking?” Shigeru asks. “Are we talking this,” he raises their hands, “or like full on ‘I wanna give you a full body massage?’ banter.”

Takeru snickers. “Suga’s gonna help him make a Youtube channel and Uncle cut his hair.”  

“Holy shit, this is like long term!” Shigeru gasps. “But what about the husband?”  

Takeru sighs. “He’s unfortunately still in the picture, even though Uncle clearly has something for Suga. It’s like watching a dog chase his tail. They keep thinking they’re gonna get it, but you know they’re not.”

“Wow what a deep metaphor,” Shigeru smiles. “Three minutes of class taught you a lot, huh?”

“I didn’t ask for a sassy mouth today, Shigeru.”

Shigeru chuckles as he leans close to Takeru, batting his eyes. “What kinda mouth do you want, Takeru-chan~”

Takeru smirks, knowing full well they’re being watched since by passing college students. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out his number for me.”

Shigeru hunches over his friend laughing loudly. “YOU’RE JUST AS SASSY!”

*

“Here’s the key for dance room C,” Daichi laughs at his little rhyme. Kiyoko smiles when she gets the key in her hands. “You can give the key back to Suga when you’re done. He should be at the front desk editing or tweeting about Ennoshita.”

Kiyoko nods and watches her friend leave to his dance class. She opens the door behind her trying to hold in her giggles. It’s been so long since she’s been in this studio. It’s been so long since she’s been in this room…where everything fell into place in her life and where she met the greatest people on the planet.

Kiyoko, who was still tired from her long bus ride to her new apartment complex, sleepily walked in SUPERNOVA. She learned about it from reading an ad on the internet and since she decided to drop her old dance studio Karasuno, she figured she had nothing to lose from joining this one. At least the teachers wouldn’t use Kiku since ‘that’s the birth name’. While Kiyoko loved her parents, she disliked that they never truly understood the changes she needed to go through to find her real self. And not just physical either—ever since started taking dancing seriously around thirteen years old, she’s been contemplating on who she really was.

She wasn’t Kiku. She wasn’t male.

It didn’t help that her friends were so sure of themselves. Daichi was sturdy and always there to help no matter what it, while Suga was probably the most giving person and equally snarky. Kiyoko just saw herself as a blob. She didn’t know what her personality was and that’s why when she danced no one seemed to care. Daichi got everyone’s attention when he moved his feet. He knew how to keep up with whatever music he danced to. Suga was somehow able to find a balance between grace and spontaneity when he danced. Having been a ballet dancer for most of his life he was able to blur the lines between genders and be surprisingly sensual when he felt like it.

Kiyoko knew she was awkward. Even though she took dance classes since childhood, she would find herself off beat. It was a hard choice leaving Karasuno and her friends, but she knew it was the right choice. She yawned as the front desk lady led her to her new dance class. It was taught by the owner herself. Kiyoko would’ve been lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. She peeked in the room and saw a tall woman tying her long brown wavy hair. She was saying something to the class in front of her with a big smile on her face. Kiyoko flinched when the woman turned to her.  

The woman kept the smile as she jogged over to the door. “HELLO!” She grabbed Kiyoko’s hands and pulled her inside. “You’re the new student aren’t you? Welcome!” She laughed.

“Yes…I am…” Kiyoko mumbled, looking at the ground. She wished her hair was a little bit longer and that she wasn’t in the beginning stages of her transition.

“It’s nice to have you! We can always use more stars in our galaxy,” the woman said.

“LAME!” A boy yelled from across the room.

“SHUT UP TAKERU THAT WAS A SOUND SPACE METAPHOR!” Another boy said.

The woman turned to them with a scowl. The boys immediately stop arguing. One of them was in high school Kiyoko assumed, since he was wearing a school uniform. The other was older than him and in the middle of fixing a hem in a dress.

“That’s Takeru and Tooru. Don’t mind them. They’re sitting in because I don’t trust them in our house alone,” the woman replied, smiling again. “My name is Eiko! I don’t particularly care for titles. In any classroom the teacher and students learn from each other. We’re all just people. What’s your name?”

Kiyoko felt her face flush at the question. She knew she was silent for too long, but she didn’t know which name to use. “I…I’m…” she glanced at the other students. Some smiled to give her confidence, others looked away. “My name is…” Kiyoko stuttered. Tooru looked up from his dress. He winked at her before going back to work.

Eiko put her hand on Kiyoko’s shoulder. “I’ll ask it this way: _who_ do you want to be?”

Kiyoko felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders. She wasn’t a blob, not anymore. “I want to be…Kiyoko,” she answered slowly. “My name is Shimizu…Kiyoko.” She was going to mold herself into something. She wasn’t sure what, but she knew she would be the best.

Eiko grinned before enveloping her in a big hug. “It’s nice to have you a part of our galaxy Kiyoko! I know you’re gonna shine bright here.”

Kiyoko gasps when she feels tears rolling down her face. She looks over at the mirrors on the wall and sees her puffy eyes and trembling lips. She turns away from her reflection. “I never got to thank you Eiko-san…” She whispers as she wipes her eyes. “To think things would change so suddenly…”

When the door opens, Kiyoko whips her head toward it. Her eyes widen when she sees Iwaizumi walking in. A part of her was happy to see him, another part is equally distressed. She turns away to wipe her eyes again.

“Sorry if I scared you…” Iwaizumi says quickly. “I was passing by…I was just curious what you were doing…” Kiyoko frowns as she tries to figure out his tone. Is he nervous? Why would he be? If anything she should be the nervous one.

“I was just reminiscing is all,” Kiyoko replies, turning toward him again. “I was here before Daichi owned this studio…I had a lot of good memories in this room…” she smiles.

Iwaizumi nods. They fall silent. Iwaizumi looks down the ground. Kiyoko bites her lip and fiddles with her fingers.

“I have to tell you something.”

“I need to ask you something.”

The two of them look up at each other shocked.

“You can go first,” Iwaizumi says. “It sounds like you have to tell me something important.”

Kiyoko shakes her head. “You should ask me before you forget.” Iwaizumi is about to protest when she shakes her head again. “I’m serious. I won’t forget what I have to tell you.”

He sighs. “Do you know…do you know where Oikawa is?” he asks quietly. “From what you’ve told me, I’m guessing you’re friends with him.”

“I am…we met here hilariously enough,” she answers. “Why are you fixated on him? Are you like a lost lover or something?”

Iwaizumi surprises her with a small laugh. “In a way yes. He left without a word…” He looks at his reflection. There’s a small smile forming on his lips. “For the longest I thought he might’ve gotten into trouble…but when I learned about SUPERNOVA,” Kiyoko’s eyes widen at this, “I figured he might’ve had something to do with it. Eiko’s name is on it after all.” Kiyoko purses her lips in a thin line. How did he know about Eiko? “But I’m slow at everything…turns out there’s a new owner now. Which is fine by me, I wanted to work here either way.” He shrugs, turning back to Kiyoko with a serious look on his face. “Have you taken care of Tooru?” He asks.

Kiyoko looks in his eyes. She tries to find something that would help her understand what type of relationship Iwaizumi and Oikawa have. Oikawa doesn’t necessarily seem to be the long lost lover type, especially since he’s so dedicated to ‘his darling Ushiwaka-chan’. “Yes…I have. He’s a dear friend of mine.”

Iwaizumi surprises her again with a warm smile. “I’m relieved to hear that,” he says, chuckling again. Kiyoko feels her face heat up. “What did you want to tell me?”

Kiyoko is at a loss for words. She looks down at the ground, biting her lip. Her heart is beating fast. Why does Iwaizumi have to make her so panicky? She wanted to end this, whatever ‘this’ was, before it’s too late. “I…I don’t think I’m a good person for you…” she forces out. “I’m…I’m different…”

“I don’t see what you mean.” Iwaizumi shrugs. “You’re cute, you can dance, and you helped out the only other person I care about. If different means awesome, then fuck yeah you’re different.” He grins. “And I don’t mind that one bit.”

Kiyoko stares at him. How can he say that so easily? “No you don’t understand—”

“Sure, I don’t know you that much yet, but I still want to,” he replies. Kiyoko is completely stunned. She flinches when the door opens. A blonde boy pokes his head in. “Oh hey Terushima,” Iwaizumi turns to him. “You found Suga?” Terushima nods, his face flushing.

“Yup…didn’t think I would find so much skin though…” He replies. Kiyoko would find this hilarious if she her head isn’t reeling from the sincerity of Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Well I better go,” Iwaizumi tells Kiyoko. She nods. “I’ll see you around here more often, right?” She nods again. “I’d love to see you dance sometime.” He winks. Kiyoko nods eagerly. Iwaizumi walks out the classroom with Terushima.

When the door closes, Kiyoko gets out of her stupor. She groans, slapping her forehead. “What’s wrong with me…?”

*

I let out a sigh as I start editing Iwaizumi’s class footage. My job isn’t hard, but being around Iwaizumi makes things awkward. Especially now that he possibly hates me for rooming with Oikawa??? Why is that a bad thing? Iwaizumi why must you be so cryptic??? I mean I’m not as pretty as Kiyoko but I would like some kindness too. I fiddle with the classroom key that Kiyoko gave me before she left. She was so flustered when I asked what happened in there. Apparently her crush on Iwaizumi still exists. I need to learn her secrets so I can get on his good side. Speaking of cryptic, Kiyoko did the craziest thing when I told her I accidentally insulted Oikawa’s dancing skills.

“You’re serious?” She asked me.

“Uh yeah…it just sorta slipped…” I said. I flinched when she quickly turned away. A loud laugh came out of her. Her shoulders shook and she let out a small snort. “THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL MORE FOOLISH THAN I DID BEFORE!” I crossed my arms.

“I’m sorry Suga,” She said between giggles. “You’re gonna regret saying that,” was all she said before leaving the studio.

I sigh. I can only imagine what Oikawa is going to do at his show tonight. There’s this weird feeling in my chest. I’m scared and kinda excited at the same time. He’s clearly going to show me up tonight, and I can’t wait for it. It’s weird like a pig excited about being slaughtered. That’s an intense metaphor but I that’s all I could think to describe my emotions. Let me calm down some and finish work. There’ll be plenty of time to feel excited later. The music from Iwaizumi’s choreography blares from my laptop speakers. It’s very Iwaizumi.

_Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_

_Everything I do, I do it big_

_Yeah, uh huh, screamin' that's nothin'_

_What I pulled off the lot, that's stuntin'_

_Reppin' my town when you see me you know everything_

_Black and yellow_

_Black and yellow_

_Black and yellow_

_Black and yellow_

_I put it down from my whip to my diamonds I'm in_

_Black and yellow_

_Black and yellow_

_Black and yellow_

_Black and yellow_

As in very egotistical. Which is hilarious because he doesn’t seem the type. I watch Iwaizumi lower his hat when the camera zooms in on him. He looks at the camera as if he wants to beat it up or something. Well that’s what I think. When I first started recording, I kept flinching at all of Iwaizumi steps. He’s brash but not uncontrolled. What’s amazing is that even though his movements are forceful they’re exact. My eyes widen when I see him easily drop to the ground and start break dancing (which is a required skill if you take his class. He also teaches a beginning breakdancing class which kinda cool of him). Yeah I already saw it, but damn he’s a good dancer even though his attitude is kinda shitty. But not to the extreme levels of Ennoshita. Which if you’re curious, I have no idea where he is. For some reason in the late afternoons he randomly disappears and comes back after an hour or so. Don’t care since I don’t have to endure his stupid face for a while. HAHA TAKE THAT ENNOSHITA I THINK YOUR FACE IS STUPID.

“Hey homie,” I hear a voice say above me.

I look up and see Terushima Yuuji, one of the dancers in Iwaizumi’s class, leaning against the front desk. He’s winks at me, sticking out his tongue and showing off his piercing. He’s probably the only person that calls me homie and isn’t making fun of how un-homie I am. I am so un-homie. Whenever he gets the chance he comes out here and talk to me. We both like spicy things and it’s very nice to talk about the different hot sauces and which one goes best with what.

“Hey, Terushima.” I smile.

“Editing and stuffs?” He asks, craning his neck to see my laptop screen.

I chuckle. “Editing and stuffs,” I repeat turning my laptop around so he could see. “Congrats on the solo today.” I fast forward the video to Terushima dancing. A smile comes to my face when he winks at the camera. He’s so flirtatious it’s kinda hilarious. Like in the cute way. Hilariously cute.

“Thanks!” He beams, a small blush reaches his cheeks. Huh. “I hope I was good. I was a bit nervous.”

I snort. “I don’t see how. I’ve recorded you before,” I reply, watching him dance on my computer. Terushima’s intentions are verrrry clear when he dances—he wants to make you as horny as possible. He loves playing around with his shirts and ‘accidentally’ flashing his abs. A lot of the people who are subscribed to the studio’s channel declare their extreme desire to sleep with him every time he’s in a video. It would be a lie if I didn’t have a thought similar to that. Can you blame me? Dude’s got piercings on the key areas according to Kuroo (he only knows because he’s nosy as hell).

“NIPS, TONGUE, AND DICK SUGA!” he told me at home one day. “HE’S THE TOTAL PIERCING PACKAGE!” Daichi was not jealous because he was not about to lose several weeks of sex with Kuroo by piercing himself.

“Yeah and I always gets nervous when it’s you.” I see a glimpse of his tongue ring when he smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Eh you’re just saying that because I’m showing my legs. A _lot_ of people couldn’t believe I own them for some reason.”

He shrugs. “Sure it’s new that you’re showing them off, but it’s not my first time noticing them.” He winks at me.

Oh

OH

OH MY GOD.

IS

IS HE?

“There were so many people watching you that I felt a bit jealous. I wanted you to see that I liked being the only one staring at you.” He grins cheekily, sticking out his tongue again. OOOOOOOOH MAAAN.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” I screech. He laughs loudly at this. My face flushes. “Okay so you were joking…” I mumble. “I didn’t think you were flirting with me.” He’s a bit out of my league I think. Just like Oikawa if we’re gonna be real about it.

He snickers, poking my forehead. “Silly, I am flirting with you. Why do you think I talk to you all the time? I thought you were cute the first time I saw you.” My mouth drops. HOW…HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY THAT AND NOT MELT INTO A PILE OF ASH FOR BEING SO BOLD. “I wasn’t going to tell you at work of all places, but I dunno…with everyone noticing you…I was afraid I might lose my chance.”

I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. WHAT? I’M SO AVERAGE? HE HAS THE DICK PIERCING? I SHOULD BE GOING AFTER HIM! EH? HE THINKS I’M CUTE? THIS IS THE SECOND GUY WHO HAS TOLD THIS TO ME??

Well…to be fair I think Oikawa didn’t mean it seriously since his personality is 1000% flirtatious…hm that made me feel a bit more upset than I wanted to.

“TERUSHIMA WE’RE NOT ON BREAK!” Iwaizumi screams from his classroom. Terushima sighs.  

“Better go before he chews me out,” He says. “I’ll see you around Suga.” He walks away toward Iwaizumi’s classroom. Before I can even think about what just happened, I’m immediately flanked by Thing 1 and Thing 2.

“Holy shit was he just flirting with you?” Kuroo asks, sitting on the desk by my computer.

Daichi nods in agreement to the question, biting into his apple. He sits on the other side of me, leaning against the desk instead of sitting on it.

“Where the hell did you guys come from?” I ask, not missing a beat.

“Oh Suga you’ve been out of our shared home for three days and you already forgot we make out behind the studio?” Kuroo laughs behind his hand, pretending to sound like a high class socialite. He quickly drops the act and crosses his arms. “We were coming in when we heard everything. Girl you better tell him you’re into Nova so he won’t go crazy over your Rudolph Red Nosed Ass,” Kuroo says.

Daichi nods in agreement, taking another bite and giving Kuroo a thumbs up.

“I told you I could use it naturally,” Kuroo tells his boyfriend with a wide grin. Yes, because Rudolph the Red Nosed Ass is completely natural. It easily rolls off the tongue. “No, but seriously when did Terushima have the hots for you?”

“Well he’s always by the desk when he’s not in class, Tetsurou,” Daichi finally says. “But I thought they were just into hot sauce topics not hot people topics.” I think about this. Yes this does feel a bit out of the blue, but when I think about it Terushima has been trying to hint at something recently. Like one time he asked if I was seeing someone but then Kuroo cut me off with some lame joke. And there was another time where he was asking me about my number, but Daichi pulled me away to ask about social media stuff. And then there was that one time where he tried to ask me to lunch but Kuroo and Daichi happily announced the three of us were ‘eating out together and you can take that however you wish to’ as Kuroo said.

Hm. There’s a trend I’m seeing here.

“…I think it’s because you two were always around me that he never got a chance to talk about it…” I say. “You’ve cockblocked us the past few weeks.”

“Whaaaaat? We did not!” Kuroo gasps hautily. “Right Daddy?”

“I agree with your mother, Suga. I don’t think we did anything,” Daichi answers, tossing his apple core in the trash can beside me. “We’re the main ones that want you to have a relationship so we can go on double dates.”

I roll my eyes. These two I swear. The three of us look over when we hear footsteps coming toward the desk. From the frowns on Daichi and Kuroo’s faces, I can only imagine who it is. Terushima rubs the back of his neck laughing awkwardly.

“Didn’t know you guys would be here…” he says.

“What’s up, bro?” Kuroo angles his head back and lowers his voice. Ohhhh my god is this him being intimidating?

Daichi pulls my chair back to him. “Looking for something, Terushima?”

“NOPE!” He answers quickly. I mouth out an apology to him. He lets out a sigh but smiles at me before walking back to his class.

I lean back in my chair, raising my eyebrows at my friends. “Main ones trying to get me in a relationship, huh?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Hey my motherly instincts flare up sometimes. Don’t blame me, right Daddy?”

“Your mother’s right Suga.” Daichi nods. “We only want the best for you.”

I sigh loudly. These guys I swear are going to be the end of my love life.   

*

Takeru is the _last_ person I expected to see at XXL tonight. He left before me so I assumed he was having another crazy orgy somewhere, but there he is sitting at one of the tables close to the walkway stage with Kiyoko and another guy I don’t know. Takeru and the guy are in the middle of taking shots. Kiyoko spots me and waves me over.

“Prepared for your demise?” She asks happily.

“Don’t sound so excited…” I mutter.

The unknown guy gasps and stands up from his seat pointing at me. “YOU’RE THE GUY WHO INSULTED MOM!” He exclaims. “Takeru-chan you didn’t tell me that he’s really cute…I would’ve dressed up for him.” How come whenever I come into this bar I’m always thrown for a loop?

Takeru snickers. “Suga-chan, this is my best friend Yahaba Shigeru. He’s Uncle’s drag daughter.”

Shigeru winks. “Baby Star at your service!” He flashes a peace sign. “Want a shot? We just got here and I’m excited for Mom’s performance.”

I glance around the bar. It’s completely packed. “How come there’s so many people here?” I ask Kiyoko.

“It’s Supa Nova’s best performance.” She smirks as she takes a sip of her cocktail. “I helped her choreograph it. Granted that was the first time she did it, this is her seventh time doing this song and it’s gotten crazier since then.”

Takeru passes me one of the shot glasses. “You better drink up. It’s probably best to get slayed when you’re not fully sober.”

“Amen to that…” Shigeru says before knocking back another shot. I down mine; I can already feel a slight buzz from it. “Oh by the way, Mom said that she wanted to see you backstage. She already told the owner that you were allowed special access so you don’t have to worry about getting bounced.”

I can only imagine what Oikawa wants to tell me. I try not to get too giddy as I force myself through the crowd toward the backstage door. I’m excited though since it’s been a while since I’ve seen Supa Nova. There’s something kinda really attractive about a man in lady’s clothes that’s several inches taller than you and is super pretty. Look at me, I have yet to let this crush of mine go. PLEASE LEAVE CRUSH. OIKAWA IS A TAKEN MAN. AND THAT MAN IS NOT ME.

When I make it to the dressing room, I see Maine Coon looking in the full length mirror as she adjusts her boobs. She’s wearing a cheetah print maxi dress. Her fringe still covers one of her eyes but she has the rest of her wig styled in a huge beehive. The cat ears are more rounded and spotted to stay with the cheetah theme. Supa Nova on the floor in a split. His back is to me. I watch him reach toward the floor. Gaaah his back muscles…gaaaah

“I swear the left one looks deflated…” Maine Coon mutters. She sees me in the mirror and whips around. “Suga! **LOOK** **AT** **MY** **BREASTS**!” She screams at me. Out of reflex I let out a loud yelp which makes her laugh.

Supa Nova gracefully gets up from her split and dusts off her skirt. I flush. Nova is currently in a light blue space cadet suit. It’s two separate pieces. I’m trying really hard not to stare at her bellybutton. She’s an innie. There’s a heart shaped opening in her shirt. Her skirt is a latex type fabric and is bright and shiny. On top of that she’s wearing the tallest pair of platform heels I’ve ever seen. Her snow white hair is in a bob again, this time a more modern curly cut. Her lips are a bright green and her eyeshadow is a dark purple. She’s an alien alright…and a damn pretty one.

 She puts her hands on hips and smirks at me. “Like what you see, cutie?” She winks. I mumble out incoherent jumble because yes…yes I do like what I see. Nova giggles. “You’re not bad yourself dearie. I wonder who bought those clothes for you?” She laughs again when I roll my eyes.

“Oh Sugar, I love how obvious you are~” Maine Coon says, coming up beside me. “Even though I wouldn’t mind being stared at…poor Daichi wanted to nap.” She pouts, putting his arms around me. “At least he gave me a lovely present with his mouth before I left tonight.” She snickers when I swat at her.

Nova shakes her head with a small chuckle as she walks out of the dressing room. “At least he’s sleeping, poor Ushiwaka-chan’s working himself to death instead of seeing me tonight.”

Maine Coon leans against the doorway. “He actually told you that?”

Nova pouts. “No…but I know that’s what he’s usually doing…” She mumbles. Maine Coon is about to say something, but Nova gives her a pointed look. The two queens fall silent. It’s kinda stifling.  I flinch when Oikawa starts doing high kicks down the small hallway toward the stairs leading up to the stage. I am so dead aren’t I? When she starts kicking back toward us I realize what’s hanging from her waist.

“Please tell me those are not what I think they are,” I say, pointing at Nova’s gunbelt. She stops her stretching and grins at me. She takes out the guns from the holsters and aims them at me. Did I mention they’re not average guns BUT GUNS SHAPED LIKE FUCKING DILDOS AS IN THE ONES THAT LOOK LIKE ACTUAL DICKS??? AND IT’S GODDAMN SILVER???

“You like?” Nova asks, putting her gun away. “Standard issue from 69-69.” She struts over to me. “I have another pair for more personal uses if you’re interested.” She winks. “I may not be able to buzz, but those can do the job for you.” Maine Coon laughs loudly at this. I AM TOO EMBARRASSED FOR WORDS. TO THINK THAT GODDAMN VIDEO I DID WITH KUROO AND DAICHI WOULD COME BACK TO HAUNT ME IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE.

The backstage door opens and a blonde woman with a snaggletooth peeks around it. “Yo Nova, you ready? You got five minutes till you’re on!” She calls. Huh she looks kinda familiar…

“I’m ready Saeko-san!” Nova calls back. “Alright Pussycat, leave so I can do my last minute stretches. If I pull a muscle I’m heckling at all of your shows.”  

Kuroo wraps her arm around me again. “You already do Nova!” She leads me out.

“Oh Suga-chan!” Nova calls to me. She gestures me to come back over to her. “I’m really happy you’re here!” She smiles brightly, linking our hands together. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come…but here you are!” I hold back a noise when she leans down and until our foreheads touch. Nova looks down at our hands. “You’re so interesting…today hasn’t been the best for me…I was actually nervous,” she mumbles.

“Nervous?” I ask softly.

“But now that I know you’re going to see me…” she gives me another big smile, “all of those nerves are gone.” Is she…blushing?? I guess it’s the adrenaline rush or something. Nova lets out a low chuckle, her voice lowering when she says, “Don’t drink too much, you still have to eat your words.” With that she leaves to her dressing room and I’m here wishing that we were making out against this wall and MC is furiously texting on his phone gossiping to Daichi. I force myself to follow my friend out to the bar again.

Nova…and Oikawa…are too much for words. I know they’re the same person…but they’re so…intoxicating? I dunno if that’s the right word, but I know I can’t help but get caught up in their pace.

“She’s been going on about you all while getting dressed. I swear she’s dense sometimes…” MC says above me. “I kept telling her you were definitely gonna showing up—WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?” He screams. I look in the direction she’s glaring and I am completely shocked.

**_FUCKING_ **

**_IWAIZUMI_ **

**_HAJIME_ **

**_HAS HIS ALWAYS ANGRY ALWAYS SHOWING OFF HIS CHEST ASS SITTING AT KIYOKO’S TABLE LIKE WE’RE A GODDAMN ICE CREAM SOCIAL._ **

He’s sitting next to a now extremely stiff Kiyoko. She glances back toward us with a red face. I can’t tell if she’s excited, worried, or constipated. I think it’s all three. Maine Coon is the first to reach the table; she slams her hands down.

“WHY ARE YOU HERE!?” She hisses. “I’M GONNA BE IN A GODDAMN ONESIE LATER!” Shigeru snickers at this. He’s now in Takeru’s lap, lovingly rubbing his head.

“Hey Maine Coon~” He slurs. “I’m not drunk you are and I am soooo drunk.”

Takeru laughs. “And then I started getting drunk but that’s not really true I’m just really drunk.” I ask for several cups of water when a waiter passes by.

Iwaizumi glares at Maine Coon. “…Kuroo?”

Kuroo straightens up immediately. “Am I really that recognizable as a lady?” He asks me. I shrug. I mean I recognized him for that dumb joke he made earlier. “Whatever, why the hell are you here? Aren’t you too straight laced for this kinda thing?”

Kiyoko sips her cocktail, staring at her lap. Why does she look so nervous?

“I’m here because Kiyoko said Oikawa would be here. I have to see him…” He answers. Before we can ask him anymore questions, Saeko-san steps on stage with a loud whoop.

“WHAT’S UP XXL!” She cheers. “IT’S A PACKED HOUSE! I KNOW WHO YOU’RE HERE TO SEE. HERE’S OUR FAVORITE ALIEN SUPA NOVA!!” She announces before running off stage. Kuroo and I quickly get in our seats as the music starts up and out struts Supa Nova herself, grinning at the loud applause for her. We flinch when Iwaizumi gasps.

“Oikawa…” His eyes are wide. “That’s Oikawa…”

Kuroo and I glance at each other. This is going to be a night to remember alright…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Another update!! This chapter was fun to write because of all of the character and story building. We get to see a lot of backstory which is always fun! Oikawa's performance was supposed to be this chapter but i figured i would do a nice little cliffhanger instead since i reached my page limit for the chapter. Next time Oikawa's killer performance, oikawa and Iwaizumi meet up again, and ushiwaka appears. oh also we get to see the start of oikawa's new youtube channel and we'll finally find out who Eiko is! thanks so much for your support! thanks for reading!!! see you nneeeeeexxxt update!


	5. Rekindled Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing closer and growing apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP! MUSIC TIME!  
> Here's the kickass remix that Nova destroys the stage with--https://youtu.be/RGuDskyN5j8

Chapter 5: Rekindled Feelings

Kuroo whispers in my ear, “You better record this by the by. You can put this on her channel later whenever you guys start.” Oh right! I don’t have the camera I took from work with me. I guess a phone video will do for now. My timing is pretty good, right as I hit the record button Nova starts lip singing to the song.

“Rocket #9 take off to the planet…” Nova sings as she struts down to walk way. “To the planet…Venus.” She finds me at our table and smiles at me. “Aphrodite lady seashell bikini…” She swings her hips as she slides one of her hands down her skirt. “Garden panty…” She winks. OOOOH GOD. WHY AM I NEVER PREPARED? “Venus!” She goes to the side of the walkway to flirt with other customers.

I don’t want to sound like a dick, but she’s barely dancing still. I guess I can’t help but sound like one… I watch her sing the second verse toward the crowd, gyrating her hips and fluffing up her hair.

“Huh she’s got a different mix this time…” I hear Kuroo mumble beside me. “Last time it was already pretty hype…” Oh so it’s not just me. I glance at everyone at the table. Takeru and Shigeru watch, calmly sipping their large glasses of water. Shigeru says something to Takeru who nods; he has a small frown. Iwaizumi is stunned out his goddamn mind. Kiyoko leans back in her chair with her arms crossed. She’s the only one smiling.

Nova casually strolls to the center of the walkway, bending down to take tips from people waving them at the edge of the stage. “I can’t help the way I’m feeling~ Goddess of love, please take me to your leader!” She pulls out one of her guns and aims it at someone in the crowd. “I can’t help but keep on dancin'. Goddess of love! Goddess of love!” She puts her gun back in its holster.

Kuroo gasps when Nova holds a finger mouths out the words ‘hold on’ to one customer trying to give her a tip. The crowd cheers when Nova stops singing and backs away from the edge of the stage. What is going on? Kuroo is grinning like a madman. Shigeru and Takeru are on the edge of their seats. Kiyoko chuckles.

 _Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your leader, your leader, your leader_  
_Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your Venus, your Venus, your Venus_

Right as the beat drops Nova jumps down in a split. I flinch when Kuroo screams loudly along with the rest of the crowd as she easily picks herself up only to do a high kick and drop down again. She gets on the balls of her feet to balance herself as she starts twirling her hands and arms around her. It’s then when it hits me that Nova knows how to do the best dance ever created—Vogue Fem. It’s usually high paced and trick oriented, which Nova clearly loves doing since she just twirled into another drop (they’re nicknamed death drops by the way. Fucking Supa Nova is death dropping every five goddamn seconds and I am getting full from eating my words and my mind is going crazy over those long legs of hers). Most of the people in the crowd are now literally throwing money on the stage when the song picks up again.

I get it now—well I get a lot of things. First Oikawa is literally the best dancer I’ve ever seen and I’m an asshole and second the reason why he decided to sing out the first verse is because when she starts dancing and death dropping and _SLAYING EVERYONE’S LIVES_ , lip singing is the last thing on her mind. Which I mean why would you when—OH MY GOD I GET IT OIKAWA YOU CAN STOP LANDING IN SPLITS AND DOING DEATH DROPS PLEASE. ACTUALLY DON’T IT’S REALLY HOT. God I hope the crowd’s cheering is loud enough to cover my ‘oh my god’s and ‘holy shit’s, but knowing my luck you can hear it loud and clear.

“GET IT MOMMY!” Shigeru screams, tossing money on the stage.

_Have an oyster, baby, it's Aphrod-isy_

“Act sleazy…” Nova mouths out breathlessly. “ _Venus_.” She punctuates this by dropping her skirt, revealing shiny light blue panties. Everyone is going wild. Kuroo is now standing up cheering for her. Kiyoko watches with a big grin on her face. And because I am too embarrassed/turned on by this I am definitely _not_ looking over to see what Iwaizumi’s facial expression is. Also can we talk about something? It’s gonna sound really crude, but hey I just said that I’m getting horny from seeing my roommate dance in front of people (and yes, I know how to keep it down. Not about jacking off in public bathrooms thank you very much). I get where the boobs come from…but where does the dick go? Nova looks completely flat! Like where the fuck is the penis??? I know Oikawa has one since he walks around with a goddamn loin cloth for underwear (and he’s uh… _packing_ if you know what I mean). 

_Worship to the land a girl from the planet, to the planet, to the planet_

_I can't help the way I'm feeling_  
_Goddess of love, please take me to your leader_  
_I can't help, I keep on dancing_  
_Goddess of love, goddess of love_

Nova gets on her knees on the edge of the stage takes out one of her ‘guns’. She makes dead sure to lock eyes with me as she slowly licks up the side of it and kissing the tip. KEEP IT DOWN KEEP IT DOWN MY HANDS ARE SHAKING SHE’S STARING RIGHT ME AND THE CAMERA AND THIS CAN’T GO UP ON YOUTUBE.

 _Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your leader, your leader, your leader_

She continues licking her…dick gun _before taking it in her mouth_. Kuroo is screaming at the top of his lungs along with everyone else in the bar as Nova LITERALLY SUCKS OFF A DILDO IN FRONT US. She takes out her second gun and rubs it between her legs. Shigeru is jumping up and down in excitement. Takeru is now recording, covering his huge grin. Kiyoko is hunched over the table cracking up AND HOLY SHIT I FORGOT IWAIZUMI IS WITH US. NOPE I’M NOT LOOKING AT HIM. I AM NOW SO EMBARRASSED FOR HIM I CANNOT DEAL WHAT IS THIS NIGHT?

 _Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your planet_  
_Take me to your Venus, your Venus, your Venus_

In a quick motion Nova puts her guns back in their holsters just in time to go into another flurry of high paced voguing and jumps. I’m trying very hard not to lose my life here. It’s very hard…which describes how I’ll be later tonight when I rewatch this in my room…I finally got batteries for Buzz-Buzz… When the music calms down, Nova walks down the steps to the crowd, happily takes up her tips from her loud fans.

 _Neptune, go_  
_Now serve Pluto_  
_Saturn, Jupiter_  
_Mercury, Venus, uh ha!_

Once again a jolt goes through me when she makes her way over to our table WHICH STILL HAS IWAIZUMI THERE. AND NO I AM STILL NOT CHECKING TO SEE WHAT HE’S FEELING. 

“Uranus…” Nova winks at me, using the chair Shigeru was sitting in to get on our table. “DON’T YOU KNOW MY ASS IS FAMOUS?” She declares turning around and shaking her shiny blue pantied ass at me. Kuroo reaches over me to slap Nova’s ass because he would. I accidentally snuck a peek at Iwaizumi and he looks like one of those extremely religious people stuck in a satanic ritual. Again that’s an extreme metaphor but goddamn he looks so lost and confused and I am going to ignore his presence again. Nova hasn’t noticed him yet, since she’s now off our table and going back to getting more tips practically being thrown at her.  
  
_Mars, now serve for the gods  
Earth, serve for the stars!_

Nova finally makes her way back on stage, stuffing the money in her bra. “When you touch me I die just a little inside. I wonder if this could be love, this could be love~” She sings. “'Cause you're out of this world galaxy, space, and time~ I wonder if this could be love, this could be love~” She belts out. I know she’s not really singing, but damn I feel like she is. “Goddess of love!” She yells out before twirling into one last death drop.

_Venus_

I can barely hear myself think from the crowd going crazy around me. Nova easily gets up and waves to the crowd with a big smile on her face. Saeko-san runs back up on stage letting out a loud whoop.

“GIVE IT UP FOR SUPA NOVA!” She yells, laughing when she gets hugged by the tall queen beside her. “Alright kids settle down, we’re gonna give her a second to cool off before she comes back on stage,” She says. Nova does one last wave to the crowd before picking up her skirt and walking behind the curtain.

Shigeru and Takeru are looking at the footage Takeru got on his phone. Kiyoko turns to Iwaizumi, me, and MC.

“Let’s go,” She tells us, before leaving the table. Iwaizumi is right on her heels. MC makes a quick stop at the bar to get a cocktail. I’m assuming it’s for Nova. I’m pretty sure she’s thirsty after that. Hell everyone’s fucking parched from her performance. Kiyoko opens the door for us and lets me and MC backstage first. 

“Soooo?” MC asks me with a huge shit eating grin. “How’d you like the performance?”

“I lived and died and was resurrected and then murdered again…” I mumble. Even though I wasn’t dancing, I’m breathing heavily and my face is flushed. God it’s like Oikawa danced me into an orgasm. Not a literal one obviously, but I’m like physically and mentally affected by what just happened.

Maine Coon laughs. “NOVA, GIRL THAT WAS LIT AS FUCK!” She exclaims when we walk in the dressing room. I look past her to see Nova sitting on the vanity dresser wearing a blue satin robe. Don’t imagine your roommate naked Koushi. You will have plenty of time at home with Buzz-Buzz.

Nova happily takes her cocktail and gulps most of it down. “Well I had to prove a point to a certain someone…” She takes off her wig and wig cap. Oikawa ruffles his hair and winks at me. “So Suga-chan,” he smirks. “Who’s the dancing queen?”

My face is redder than anything right now. “…you are…” I say, looking down. “You could’ve told me you knew how to vogue though!” I protest, looking up at him. He laughs.

“Then I wouldn’t have seen that cute surprised face of yours!” He says, his grin getting bigger when he sees Kiyoko. “Kiyoko-chan! How was it?”

She beams. “You keep getting better and better, Tooru,” she says. “But uh…we can talk about that later…there’s someone here to see you.” She glances behind her and gestures for Iwaizumi to come in.

Oikawa downs the rest of his cocktail. “If it’s Takeru tell him to fucking go to bed. He has class tomorrow—” His eyes widen when Iwaizumi walks in. Iwaizumi looks even madder than usual, which I didn’t even think was possible, and clenches his fists. Oikawa blindly passes his empty glass to MC before taking a tiny step toward Iwaizumi. “I…Iwa-chan…” He whispers, tying his robe tighter around his waist.

Iwaizumi purses his lips into a thin line. “Shittikawa.”

MC almost breaks the glass in her hand. “EXCUSE ME—” She’s cut off by a loud sniff. Tears start rolling down his face; he rushes over to Iwaizumi and envelops him in a big hug.

“Iwa-chan, I missed you so much!” Oikawa wails, hugging him tighter.

MC and I are shocked out of our minds when a warm smile spreads on Iwaizumi’s face as he pats Oikawa’s back. “I missed you too Assikawa.”

MC’s eyebrow twitches. “Why are all of his nicknames insults?” She mutters. I shrug. Kiyoko leans against the doorway, shuffling one her feet against the floor.

Oikawa lets go of Iwaizumi, quickly wiping his eyes. “Iwa-chan, I can’t believe you’re here! Who told you? Did you like my performance—OW MOTHERFUCKER!” The chummy moment ends when Iwaizumi immediately headbutts Oikawa. I try to hold back Maine Coon. Kiyoko jolts from the movement.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?” He grabs the collar of Oikawa’s robe, gritting his teeth. Oikawa is easily pulled down to Iwaizumi’s eyelevel. He doesn’t have a chance to answer. “YOU DIDN’T THINK I WOULD BE WORRIED?” Iwaizumi asks again. “YOU JUST LEFT WITHOUT A WORD!”

Oikawa looks at the floor. He flinches when he gets hugged by Iwaizumi; he chuckles before hugging back. “Everyone thinks you’re crazy Hajime,” he says, glancing at me and MC.

“I don’t fucking care…” Iwaizumi’s voice is muffled from Oikawa’s robe. “I was worried for fucking ten years.”

“Wow really?” Oikawa glances at me. “What time is it?”

“Oikawa if it’s been that long does time really matter?” I ask. “Also you mind explaining why Iwaizumi is crying—”

“I’M NOT CRYING.”

I sigh loudly. MC rolls her eyes. Of course he’s a tundere. “—why Iwaizumi is water leaking from his tear ducts as though they were tears right now?”  Kiyoko nods in agreement.

“Ah well, he’s my best friend,” Oikawa answers simply. “Due to some… _situations_ …I moved to Tokyo.” He smiles when Iwaizumi lets go of him with a loud sniff. “We’ve been through a lot, huh Iwa-chan?”

“You mean I had to save your ass ten thousand times then yeah we have, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi answers.

“Friends?” Kiyoko asks, getting off the doorway. “Nothing more?” MC elbows me. Dude I know she’s so obvious. God I hope I’m not the same way. Of course I did ask what their relationship was so I guess I am.  

Oikawa laughs. “Of course. Back home we were next door neighbors. He’s the brother I always wanted.” He winks at Kiyoko. “Why so curious, Kiyoko-chan?”

She crosses her arms with a huff. “No reason…” she mumbles. “If you two are going to catch up, I’ll let Saeko-san know you’ll need more time to get ready.” She and Iwaizumi lock eyes again. He grins. She pouts before walking out the dressing room, her face quickly turning red.

“Thank you!” Oikawa calls after her. “Actually, do you guys mind stepping out?” He asks us. “Iwa-chan might spill secrets that I don’t want you guys to know. I’m a classy lady after all.”

“He peed himself one time,” Iwaizumi tells us.

“WE WERE IN PRESCHOOL!” Oikawa exclaims, his face reddening. “THAT’S THE TIME TO PEE YOURSELF!” He shoos MC and I out of the dressing room.

She sighs as we walk toward the backstage door. “Right when I thought I would hear about Nova’s past…”

“Wait you don’t anything about Oikawa?” I ask. “I thought you guys were close.”

“Well because we dress up as ladies for several hours we are, but I don’t know anything else about him before that,” she replies. “Either way I better head to my actual show tonight. I’m booked at a different bar, but I had to stop by to see this. It’s his best performance, I think.”

“I know,” I say. “It’s a crowd favorite for good reason.”

“Nooo Sugar,” Maine Coon lifts the fringe covering her eye and grins at me. “I mean tonight’s performance was the best he’s ever done.” She lowers her hair. “Kinda interesting since Oikawa was sssssooooooooo keen on having you here tonight.” She laughs when I push her out of the door.

Aside from proving his title of ‘dancing queen’, there’s no other reason why Oikawa danced his heart out tonight.

…even though I kinda wish there was another reason…

*

Oikawa sighs as he takes out several makeup palettes from one of the vanity drawers. Good thing he has an emergency make up kit for these types of situations. “I wish someone told me you were coming…I would’ve cried before I put on all of my makeup…” He chuckles. After checking his reflection, he decides to redo it completely. Thanks to crying his mascara left trails down his cheeks. He’s not dancing anymore for the night—eh well he might do a little something just in case of getting more tips.

Iwaiuzmi sits in Kuroo’s chair at the second vanity and watches him. “You’ve come a long way…” he replies. “…from the first time.”

“I know, right?” Oikawa takes out a makeup wipe and vigorously takes off his makeup. “Granted I was like thirteen when I first tried it.”

Oikawa smiles as he starts his patented ‘10 minute face’ routine. He and Iwaizumi have known each other for years. When he was younger, Oikawa knew there was a boy his age that lived next door. When he peeked out of his bedroom window he would catch glimpses of his neighbor playing with his dog or riding his bike. It wasn’t until they were enrolled to Aoba Johsai Dance Academy when the two of them finally met.

“Since we’re neighbors, we’re friends!” Oikawa replied.

Iwaizumi frowned. “What kinda logic is that?”

“Best friend logic, Iwa-chan.”

“There’s no such thing, Dummikawa.”

Even though Iwaizumi said that, he was the one that jumped over the fence between their yards to hang out. Oikawa liked Iwaizumi’s company. He was strong and grouchy and funny. They never did anything without the other one. At one point they even got sick at the same time. There was one summer night that Oikawa remembers clearly. They were sleeping over at Oikawa’s house in summer time. Iwaizumi had just caught several lightening bugs in a big jar and they were sitting on Oikawa’s bed, watching the bugs flicker. The two boys had just turned ten.

“We should go to a darker place, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “They just look like bugs.”

“They are, Dummikawa,” Iwaizumi replied.

“Nooooo!” Oikawa pouted. “I want them to look like stars! Let’s go to a darker place.” Oikawa hopped off his bed and ran over to the light switch. He turned off the lights and checked the jar in his friend’s hands.

“It’s dark,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa pouted. The moon was shining directly on Iwaizumi.

Oikawa shook his head. “Not dark enough.” He looked around the room. His eyes landed on his closet. “Iwa-chan bring them to the closet!” He giggled as he ran over to it. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he got down from the bed and followed his friend inside the closet. Oikawa closed the door. They kicked back some of Oikawa’s shoes before sitting down on the floor. “I can’t see your face Iwa-chan!” Oikawa reached out blindly.

“It’s dark enough, right?” Iwaizumi’s voice was close by. The two boys flinch when their hands brushed against each other. The lightening bugs flickered and for a brief moment, Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw each other’s faces.  Iwaizumi linked their hands together.     

Oikawa felt his heart beating rapidly. His face was warming up. He never felt this way before. “H..Hajime…?” He whispered. The soft glow flashes in the small space again.

Iwaizumi bit his lip. “What Tooru?”

Oikawa felt a small jolt in his chest when he heard his first name. “Hajime, c..close your eyes okay?” He gulped before slowly leaning forward and pressing his lips on Iwaizumi’s. The kiss was quick. Oikawa moved away as soon as he felt his friend’s lips. He covered his face. “I’M SORRY!” He said. “I DON’T KNOW WHY I DID THAT, BUT YOU HATE ME NOW—” he was cut off by Iwaizumi pressing their mouths together again.

After that their relationship remained the same aside from sneaking little pecks when people weren’t looking. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was just his best friend. He knew their relationship couldn’t move on from that. Romance and Iwaizumi Hajime just couldn’t fit in his mind. This was just them fooling around. When they were thirteen, their pecks turned into longer and more passionate kisses where Oikawa would find himself wanting more than small pecks and soft brushes of skin. One day they were in his bedroom, their usual make out spot when Oikawa bashfully proposed taking of their shirts. He was surprised that Iwaizumi wasn’t bothered by this idea. Shirts were tossed to the floor and clumsy hands rubbed on goospbumped skin. Oikawa realized he really doesn’t like women at all. With this newfound epiphany he was eager to kiss all of his friend’s skin. It was the first time Oikawa felt sure of himself. However the moment didn’t last long; his mother walked in on them.

“Unacceptable behavior, Tooru,” his mother hissed at him once Iwaizumi was sent home. “You’re better than this. You know better.”

His father pushed up his glasses. “Don’t hang out with Iwaizumi-kun. He’s not good for you.”

Apparently dancing wasn’t good for him either. Oikawa was forced to do anything that didn’t involve ‘that Iwaizumi boy’. Of course that didn’t stop him from texting Iwaizumi or talking to him at school. Iwaizumi’s parents were more accepting of their relationship. Whenever his parents were both out of the house, Oikawa would spend his time there. He would watch Iwaizumi practice break dancing in the backyard while petting his dog.

Hilariously enough, Oikawa started drag because of his parent’s strict rules. His mother was a seamstress and worked from home most of the time. Depending on the clothing she was making, she would use Oikawa as a dress form. Oikawa looked at himself in the full length mirror, his eyes widened at how the garment fit his body. One day his mother finished sewing a light blue dress for a client. Every time he watched his mother sew it together, his fingers twitched. He wanted it. Each time he was forced to wear it so she could fix the hems, he imagined himself twirling around in it with bright lipstick and long flowing hair. It took three weeks for her to finish the dress. His mother left it her work room which was right next to Oikawa’s bedroom. Once he made sure his parents were asleep, Oikawa took the dress along with a pair of his mother’s dress shoes, one of her makeup kits, and a wig he had bought and stressed to his parents it was for ‘a Halloween costume’. He left through the back door and jumped over the fence to Iwaizumi’s yard.

After throwing several acorns to Iwaizumi’s bedroom window, Iwaizumi begrudgingly let Oikawa inside. “Why?” is all he said once they’re alone in his bedroom.

“Iwa-chan, Mom made this dress and I’m gonna wear it!” Oikawa declared with a big grin on his face. Iwaizumi, who was used to Oikawa’s sudden ideas, just yawned at him. He watched Oikawa take off his clothes and put on the dress with little interest. He could be sleeping after all. “I don’t know how to use any of this…” Oikawa mumbled when he opened the makeup kit. His eyes scanned the rows of shades. There were too many colors to choose from.

“Aren’t you supposed to use pink or something for your cheeks?” Iwaizumi asked, joining Oikawa on the floor. He grabbed the brush and jabbed it at the pink square of powder before spreading it on his friend’s face. Oikawa smiled.

“So you are curious?”

“Shut it, Assikawa…”

It took two hours for them to complete the makeover. They had a small fight over what color to use for eyeshadow—‘Iwa-chan, blue’s my color let me use it!’ ‘Idiot the dress is blue…that’s a lot of blue!’—and Oikawa wanted to kiss his friend before putting on lipstick but got too carried away with his kisses. Oikawa stared at the full length mirror hanging on the back of Iwaizumi’s door.

“Hajime, what do you think?” Oikawa asked, still staring at his reflection.

He shrugged. “Is it weird that it fits you?” He said. “Like I can’t help but think this was going to happen now that it happened…”

“I…feel the same way…” Oikawa smiled. “When I took ballet I did want a tutu like the girls…” Iwaizumi snickered.

Oikawa hums to himself when he starts putting on his wig cap. He finished his condensed make up routine. He hears Iwaizumi sigh next to him.

“…did you leave because of your parents?” He asks.

“Of course,” Oikawa answers, unzipping the small luggage beside the vanity. Whenever he does two or three hour shows, he brings a small suitcase filled with outfits. He picks out a silver leotard and a bright green leather jacket. He fishes around and finds a pair of fishnet tights Thank goodness his platforms are silver—he forgot to bring another pair of shoes aside from his slippers. “Mom caught me in girl’s clothes in public…” Oikawa reaches for the side of his face. “She wasn’t happy to be embarrassed like that…”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. “She hit you?”

Oikawa still remembers the sting of his mother’s closed mind and the loud curses of his father when they tore through his closet and ripped all of the feminine clothes he hid. “I had to leave, Hajime…I couldn’t just escape to your room. They would drag me back.”

“So you moved to Eiko’s?” Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa nods, his back to him. “Speaking of, where is she? Was the guy with the buzzcut your nephew? He sorta looked like the picture you showed me one time.”

“Uh yeah, that’s Takeru…and Eiko…” Oikawa forces himself not to cry again. “Eiko is…” He forces himself to tell his friend what happened. His hands clench around the clothes he’s holding. Even though it’s been two years, it’s still hard to swallow. He flinches when he feels Iwaizumi hug him. He sighs. “It’s been rough lately…luckily Suga-chan is here to help me out.”

Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s stomach.

“Hey don’t get jealous Iwa-chan, all this time I thought you were still in Miyagi.” Oikawa laughs. “Plus…what’s the deal with you and Kiyoko-chan.”

Iwaizumi immediately releases Oikawa and steps out the room, his ears reddening.  

*

HAHA I HATE TAKERU. THAT LITTLE BRAT WON’T FALL ASLEEP FOR NOTHING. WE BOTH GOT HOME AROUND ONE IN THE MORNING AND THEN HE STAYED UP AN EXTRA HOUR BABBLING DRUNK MESS WHEN HE KNOWS I WANT TO JACK OFF MY EMOTIONS FROM SUPA NOVA’S DANCING AND JUST A LOT OF PENT UP STUFF.

THAT LITTLE TOT IS NOW TUCKED IN HIS COT AT **FUCKING 3:30 IN THE MORNING.**

**_HE KNEW I WANTED TO USE BUZZ-BUZZ. THAT LITTLE SHIT KNEW._ **

**_Don’t ‘Suga he’s still drunk just let him be’ me. I’M HORNY AND MAD NOW._ **

But whatever. I have no time to waste. I need to quickly destress before Oikawa comes back from XXL. And god speaking off can we talk about how crazy that performance was? CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW TURNED ON I AM FROM IT? I haven’t been this flustered since I started watch porn in high school.

Jeez and I thought those guys were hot. What was I thinking?? God why did I choose the life of rooming with the hottest man in the universe who doesn’t mind _sucking a dildo/grinding on one in public and getting away with it and **making sure I saw every second of it.**_

**_GOD._ **

**_DAMN._ **

**_IMAGINE A ROCK. IT’S HARD RIGHT? THAAAAAAT’S MEEEEE AND I HAVEN’T FUCKING TURNED ON BUZZ-BUZZ YET? DUDE I DON’T THINK I NEED MY MECHANICAL BOYFRIEND—NO I DO NEVERMIND._ **

I cover my mouth and the low whine I let out when Buzz-Buzz does its magic. The only thing in my mind is Oikawa and his shameless body and him using his clearly talented mouth on me. Jeez, I’m already so close to the edge and it’s barely been five minutes. I gasp loudly when the vibrations hit the _perfect_ spot. Oh man oh man oh man just a little more oh please Oikawa just a little more…

“Suga-chan are you okay—”

My eyes fly open just as I reach my peak and the lights turn on. Standing before me by the door is a wide eyed Oikawa, his mouth wide open. I’m frozen in place. The only sound in the room is Buzz-Buzz who is still doing his thing inside me.

“O..OIKAWA!” I finally screech, covering myself with the covers. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” My face is bright red and I’m literally about to start crying from embarrassment.

“I’M SORRY!” He screams back. “I HEARD A WEIRD NOISE AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SICK OR SOMETHING! I’M SORRY!”

“LEAVE!”

“I’M TRYING!” Oikawa walks in with his small luggage back and closes the door.

“DON’T WALK IN MY ROOM!”

“I’M NOT TRYING TO! I’M DISORIENTED!” Oikawa opens the door and leaves.

I finally get Buzz-Buzz and turn him off. I stare at the ceiling questioning all of my life choices. I blame Takeru for all of them. He will feel my wrath. I will destroy him.

But I’m having another round with Buzz-Buzz first.

*

Oikawa cannot go to sleep. The image of his roommate pleasuring himself is burned in his retinas. He shouldn’t be thinking about this…he has his darling Ushiwaka-chan…

…who didn’t show up tonight…

Suga’s ragged breaths come back to him…Oikawa only caught a glimpse before everything turned extremely awkward (and as a man who dresses up as a woman and just sucked on a gun shaped like a penis, this was very awkward for him). To make matters worse, he remembered the adrenaline rush he had when he danced earlier. Yes, that number was his best one and it’s expected for him to make it better than the last, but he wanted it to be something Suga would remember for a long time. When he knew Suga was watching him, he wanted to show him everything. Hell if he planned for it, he would’ve stripped naked.

Huh.

He didn’t mean to think that.

A familiar feeling rises between his legs.

Huh…

Didn’t mean for that to happen either.

In the empty quiet of the apartment, Oikawa hears a faint buzzing sound. Damn…Suga’s at it again.

Oikawa lowers his underwear and starts touching himself. He starts thinking about what position Suga’s in. Maybe he’s still on his back…or maybe he’s on his knees and he’s grinding against his toy. Oikawa bites his lip. No…he shouldn’t be thinking this way. Ushiwaka is his only one. He forces himself to think about his future husband. The man he’s committed to. He imagines Ushijima leaning over him, slowly thrusting into him and kissing him. The mental picture is enough for a little while—his libido is clearly disinterested. Oikawa’s frowns slightly when he starts to feel some discomfort.

The mental picture slowly changes to Suga laying on top of him, grinding against him, moaning loudly into his mouth. Oikawa trembles when he slowly rubs himself. He covers his mouth when he starts thrusting into his hand.

“Suga…” He whispers. He imagines Suga kissing and sucking on his ear and whispering something to rile him up even more. “Oh god Suga…” He whines.

_“Tooru you looked so hot dancing for me…” Suga tells him. “Fuck…Tooru, you make me so crazy for you…”_

“Ko..Koushi…” Oikawa whispers. “I can’t stop thinking about you…” His breaths become more ragged as he gets closer and closer to the edge. “God…I can’t stop…”

_“I’m so close Tooru…” Suga grinds down on Oikawa before kissing him roughly, their tongues slicking against each other. He quickens his paces, moaning loudly in their kiss. “Fuck Tooru…I’m so close…oh god…”_

Oikawa bites his hand to stop himself from groaning loudly. “Koushi…you’re gonna make me come—” He gasps loudly when all of his visions pour him over the edge. He shakes from his release, trying to catch his breath.

His phone buzzes when he receives a text message. Still reeling from his orgasm, he blindly reaches for his phone with his clean hand. His eyes widen when he reads the message on the screen.

_Ushiwaka-chan: I will be coming by tomorrow._

Oikawa sighs, tossing his phone back on the nightstand. “What’s happening to me…?”  

*

“You guys look like shit,” Takeru says, eating his toast.

Oikawa and I glare at him as we angrily sip our coffee. We’re on either of the kitchen counter, avoiding eye contact. Oikawa has his robed tied up pretty tight today. I can’t help but think I’m the one that made him uncomfortable. I mean he did accidentally walk in on me masturbating. Which boy howdy round 2 lasted a bit longer than the first, but the images of Oikawa fucking me into the mattress was very vivid. I force down another swallow of coffee. Let’s not get carried away. I’m already late for work, I don’t need to waste more time jacking off.

“Why do you guys like shit?” Takeru asks, taking another bite.

“Look in a mirror, Junior.”

“Fuck off darling nephew.”

Takeru snorts. “You guys are in sync now. Maybe you guys should have some _personal_ time if you get my drift.”

I flush at the phrase. As if I can think about touching myself after getting caught by the person I was imagining…I steal a glance at Oikawa. His face is just as red. When he meets my gaze he quickly looks away and mumbles something in his cup. GOD I MADE THINGS TOO AWKWARD. WHY DIDN’T I WAIT UNTIL AFTER HE CAME BACK OR SOMETHING?

Takeru raises an eyebrow at us. “…Interesting…” He chuckles to himself. “I dunno if I was drunk or not, but I heard some screaming in Suga’s room.”

“You were drunk,” We say almost at the same time. We look at each other before quickly turning away.

Takeru nods his head. “I did drink a lot last night,” he says. “What about you, Uncle?”

Oikawa flinches at the question. “What about me…?”

“Heard some weird noises in your room too.”

Oikawa frowns. “Don’t you have class?”

Takeru tilts his head, smiling sweetly. “I’ll let you off the hook for now, Uncle.” He finishes his toast and gets his things. “I’m off. Ono-chan is waiting for me to study English so I need your skirt and lube kay thanks bye!”

Oikawa doesn’t have the strength to protest his nephew. “Bring it back! I believe in you!”

Takeru stops at the door. “Really?” I’m surprised by his soft voice.

“Of course. You’re my blood, I’m pretty great and so are you,” Oikawa answers, shuffling over to his nephew and giving him a big hug. “You’re my favorite nephew!” He kisses his cheek.

Takeru’s eyes well up for a just a moment. He quickly nods and heads out the door. Oikawa closes it with a sigh. Huh…didn’t think that would happen. I feel like I’m out of the loop on something. Oikawa heaves out another sigh as he looks around the living room space. He pouts as he fixes the pillows on the couch.

“You’re cleaning?” I ask.

“Oh, uh yeah…” He answers with a small smile. “Ushiwaka-chan hates when things are messy…so I should clean for him.”

“Ushiwaka?”

There’s a big smile on his face, but his eyelashes don’t flutter over his eyes and he’s not showing his teeth. “My future husband! Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s an office worker and doesn’t get too much time off so he doesn’t get a lot of time to visit me.” Oikawa starts picking up loose pieces of fabric off the floor and the coffee table.

I pour out my coffee in the sink. “Wouldn’t it make better since for you guys to move in together?” When I turn around, Oikawa is completely deflated. He grips at the fabric in his hands and bites his lip. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t pry…”

“No, you’re fine. It’s a logical question…” he replies. “Ushiwaka…he’s such a shy person. He likes doing things his way.” I’m not sure if shy is the right word to describe that, but Oikawa knows him the best I guess. I know I’m late, but I kinda don’t want to leave him like this. Even though we’re talking about his possible fiancé, Oikawa looks as though we’re talking about a dead person and I don’t want to be at work all day knowing I left him in that kinda mood.

“Uh…so about the Youtube channel…do you want to start filming today?” I ask.

Oikawa immediately perks up. He smiles wide again, this time I can see his teeth. “We should! I still can’t think of a good name though and it’s bugging me.” He chuckles at this. “I’ve never been good at names. I mean it was Eiko’s idea to name me Supa Nova.” His eyes widen after he says this.

“Eiko?”

He looks about the room and runs a hand through his hair. “Uh…yes…she was our third roommate…” he says quickly. “But yeah…filming today is fine.” Something is definitely up. First Takeru, now this Ushiwaka’s ‘shyness’ and now Eiko. I wonder if that’s the lady in the picture on Oikawa’s vanity... “You’re going to miss the train to the studio, Suga-chan,” he reminds me.

“Oh you’re right!” I quickly get my messenger bag and head toward the door. “See you!”

Oikawa smiles, setting the fabric on the table before shuffling to me. “Have a good day at work. I believe in you,” he tells me, giving me a big hug. He’s so warm…and I don’t want to move away from this spot. I feel his breath on my neck which makes me cling onto him tighter. Why do I feel so comfortable in his arms? I feel him give me a small squeeze before letting me go. When our faces are a few inches apart, he stops. Is he about to do something? I’m unsure if I should do something. Should I tell him I have feelings for him? Feelings that have multiplied waaaay faster than I thought they would. He smiles at me. “I don’t want you to miss the train…” he mumbles, releasing me. Why does he sound slightly agitated?

Why do I feel so cold when I’m not next to him?

*

I spin around in my office chair humming Venus because last night’s performance has been haunting me and so has my vivid imaginations of Oikawa and I have what I believe might be the best sex in my entire life. And no I don’t it would be the best because he’s physically attractive, but he’s just attractive in every way. He’s snarky and talented and a hard worker…I don’t even see his faults as problems. Sure he’s messy but who isn’t messy when they’re making clothes or whatever?

But at the end of the day it doesn’t matter what I think. Oikawa Tooru, as amazing as he is, is a taken man.

And that pains me more than anything.

I need to talk to Daichi and stat.

“Hey homie!” Terushima chuckles at me. I stop spinning and turn toward him. He’s leaning on the desk as usual. “You look dazed. You alright?”

I shrug. “I had a weird night…like it was 90% pleasant, 5% embarrassing and 5% regret.”

“What happened?”

“God, too much to be honest with you…” I sigh. And I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t necessarily want to talk to him about it. “Does Iwaizumi know you’re goofy off to talk to me?” I ask, leaning back in my chair.

“Actually we’re on break. Would you believe that he’s actually not cranky?” Terushima grins. “I think he has a girlfriend or something. He’s been texting someone almost all day today.”

My eyes widen. “You’re joking.”

“Nope as serious our love for hot sauce, dude.” Wow he’s really serious. “I peeked over his shoulder. All I saw was Assikawa in the messages. Didn’t think Iwaizumi was the type to nickname his girlfriend after her ass…”

I snort. “That’s not his girlfriend. That’s one of the several insulting nicknames he gives to his friend/my roommate. They met up yesterday actually.”

“Was that the pleasant, embarrassing or regretful part of the night?”

“Pleasant,” I chuckle. “As are the talks I have with you.”

Terushima, someone I assume is a master smooth talker, blushes. “…you think so?” Haha that’s really cute, he can’t take what he dishes out apparently.

“TERUSHIMA GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!” Iwaizumi shouts.

He sighs. “Duty calls…” He winks and sticks out his tongue. “Until next time.”

“You realize you’re paying for dance classes and not to be around me, right?” I call after him.

He turns around with a cheeky grin. “Not at first, but I thought your company was a major bonus.” Charmer.

That was fun, but I still need to sort out some more emotions. But Daichi might be in the middle of teaching…eh fuck it. He’s the owner, he can do whatever he wants right? I send him a very good text that gets straight to the point.

_DAICHI COME HELP ME MY LIFE SUCKS DON’T BRING KUROO YOU KNOW HE’S A GOSSIP._

Almost two minutes pass before I hear someone jogging toward me. “ARE YOU OKAY!?” Daichi walks behind the desk and uses the back of his hand to check my forehead. “You’re not warm…is it your teeth? You know you have a sweet tooth and a spicy teeth. You have a lot of teeth, Suga.”

Never change Daichi.

“No, I’m physically fine. I realize you only saw ‘Daichi, come help me’ and nothing else,” I say. He calms down and checks his phone again.

“Ah…so I did.” He chuckles. “Well I got everyone practicing so I have time on my hands. What’s the matter?”

“I think I like Oikawa…” I say.

“Okay.”

“Like…more than a crush. I’m starting to feel pining pains.”

He winces. Mhm. “How bad are they?”

“I jacked off twice to some mental scenes with the two of us…and he caught me and I don’t think he heard me mumble out his name, but I feel like things are awkward between us,” I start. “And then he’s about to be proposed to by this guy he’s dating and then Terushima’s in the picture and I like him…” I sigh. “There’s just…a lot to think about.”

Daichi chuckles, ruffling my hair. “You always liked hoarding problems. It’s good to pick things apart you know?” He tells me. “With Oikawa, I can see why you would have feelings for him. In the few times I talked to him, he’s surprisingly more caring than you first think. For the whole fiancé thing, I don’t know what to tell you—that’s how the cookie crumbles?” He shrugs. I shrug back. “Can’t help that he’s taken, aside from moving on to new people.”

“Like Terushima?” I ask.

He nods. “Like Terushima. Sometimes you need newer perspectives to help you with your new perspectives. Welcome to New New Perspective City, Suga.”

“God…” I blow out a raspberry. “New New…” I repeat. “Wait hold on, you and Kuroo were so protective of me before.” I cross my arms.

“That was then, Suga. Daddy realizes he made a mistake.”

“Daichi don’t call yourself Daddy in my presence ever again.”

*

Oikawa rests his head on his nephew’s lap, texting Iwaizumi. Even though he wanted to clean, he was more tired than anything and just stayed on the couch. A part of him feels rejuvenated to have Iwaizumi back in his life. He also likes that they don’t have to waste too much time being awkward about how close they were before he moved to Tokyo. While he enjoyed kissing Iwaizumi, making fun of him about his crush on Kiyoko is muuuuuch more fun.

“Have I met Iwaizumi?” Takeru asks above him. He only had one class today, and Oikawa assumes he skipped it to have fun with Ono-chan. Oikawa knows he should be angry, but his skirt is still clean so he’s satisfied.

“Nah,” Oikawa answers. “I’ve shown him pictures of you when you were a baby though. Eiko knew him before she moved here.”

Takeru nods. “You think he would be a good match for Kiyoko?”

“Are you kidding me? They’d be the best thing ever.” Oikawa grins. “I can’t believe you and my darling daughter didn’t tell me before. You’re bad children.”

“I like being bad with Baby.”

“Don’t talk this way with my head in your lap.”

Oikawa smiles. He misses moments like this. When Takeru was younger, they would sit around and do nothing. Things were much simpler then. The doorbell rings, making the Oikawas flinch. Oikawa gets up to answer the door, tying his robe around him. When he opens it, he gasps in surprise. Takeru frowns.

“Ushiwaka-chan!” Oikawa steps aside for his one and only to step in. Ushijima Wakatoshi strides in. He takes off his shoes and sets down his briefcase by the door. Takeru rolls his eyes. “How was your day? Did a lot of office work?”

“In comparison, I did more work than you,” is his answer. He frowns at the scattered pieces of fabric and several foam mannequin heads with different colored wigs on them. “Unclean.”

Oikawa bites his lip. “I..I know,” he says, looking down at the floor. “I stayed out because of a show and got tired…”

Ushijima raises an eyebrow. “How long was it?”

Oikawa immediately faces him. This is the first time in a while when he’s been asked about his drag career. “It was a three hour show!” He answers with a bright smile.

“I work eight hours a day not counting overtime. Three hours is nothing,” Ushijima states. Oikawa’s smile breaks.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Takeru stands up from his spot on the couch. “Do you even know anything about what he does?” He stomps over to Ushijima. “Stop being a dick for once!”

“ _TAKERU!”_ Oikawa hisses. “I’m sorry. He’s uh just leaving…” He replies, glaring at his nephew. Takeru doesn’t care less. He keeps glowering at Ushijima, who is several inches taller than him.

Ushijima turns to Oikawa. “If you had him out before I came here, this wouldn’t happen.”

“WHY DON’T YOU KICK ME OUT INSTEAD OF HAVING MY UNCLE DO IT BITCH—” Takeru flips off Ushijima as Oikawa pushes him out the door. His yelling can be heard from the other side.

Oikawa can’t bring himself to look at his lover. “I’m sorry Wakatoshi…please forgive me…it won’t happen again…” he trails off when he feels Ushijima’s hand slide under his chin and tilts his head upward. Oikawa feels himself give in to the gentle kiss his Ushiwaka gives him. This was the Ushiwaka that he first met. He was kind and gentle. “Ushiwaka-chan…” He says between kisses. “Don’t you…” he sighs when Ushijima starts kissing down his neck. “Don’t you want to talk…drink tea or something?”

“Bed,” is the only answer.

“But…” Oikawa is forced to look up at Ushijima again.

“Don’t you love me?” Ushijima asks.

Oikawa’s hands immediately latch onto his. He nods eagerly. “I do. I really do Wakatoshi.” He leans up to kiss him. “I missed you so much. You’re the only one for me.”

*

 I’m surprised to see Takeru sitting outside the apartment when I come out the elevator. “What are you doing?” I ask him.

He takes out one of his earbuds. “Waiting…internally murdering someone…usual stuff when he comes over.”

I’m confused at first until I hear a loud moan coming from the other side of the door. That was definitely Oikawa. And he’s definitely preoccupied at the moment. Ah so the ‘he’ is the person I’ve been curious about all this time. “The future husband…” I mumble.

Takeru grunts in response, crossing his arms. “More like the biggest pain in the ass…” he mutters. “His name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. Uncle Tooru loves him but…” he sighs heavily. “…I don’t think that’s the word to describe what Ushijima feels toward him…”

“How so?” I ask. I shouldn’t be meddling in Oikawa’s affairs, but I still can’t shake the weird feeling I’m getting from this relationship. “I mean they haven’t moved in together even though they’re apparently about to get engaged or whatever.”

“That’s because it’s never going to happen. Uncle’s convinced, but I don’t trust that guy.” He crosses his arms. “I hope you get to see how he is. I’m the only one that’s seen him the most. MC sorta gets where I’m coming from since I tell her about it.”

Another loud moan from Oikawa breaks the conversation and literally every bone in my body. I mean not literally obviously, but I don’t think I can stand being around hearing Oikawa enjoying someone else’s uh…relations if you will. It doesn’t my pining pains one bit. Takeru goes back to watching Youtube videos and I take out my headphones to listen to music. As I listen to my music, I take out a small piece of paper in my hands. I unfold it and read the numbers scrawled on it. After talking to Daichi I decided to ask Terushima for his number. He tried to act nonchalant about it, but he was super excited. I’m also kinda giddy. Terushima is a nice guy and he’s cute and…things will be sorted I guess. I’m just tied up with Oikawa’s flirtatious personality that I’m confusing my feelings. Granted I’m going from one flirty guy to another, but that’s neither here nor there.

I turn up my music when I hear more loud moaning from inside the apartment. Nope…don’t think about. I type in Terushima’s number and send him a quick text.

_Whenever you’re free we should go out for drinks!_

*

Oikawa tried his hardest to think about his Ushiwaka. He really did. Whenever he closed his eyes he imagined Suga with him. It made things more enjoyable on his end for sure, but the guilt is settling too deep in him. Ushijima is already at the edge of the bed, putting on his socks.

“Ushiwaka-chan…I have a roommate to help with rent, but don’t get jealous,” Oikawa scoots to the side of the bed. “You’re the only one I have eyes on.” Why did it hurt him to say that? It didn’t before. “And he’s going to help me get more popular!” He leans so he can see his lover’s face clearly.

“And then what?” Ushijima asks.

Oikawa tries to keep up his smile. “Then…we’ll live together…and we’ll be married…and you’ll have your job and I’ll have mine...we’ll be happy, right?”

“If we both do our fair share, yes,” Ushijima answers. “You can’t live off hobbies, Tooru.” He stands up. “What you do is a hobby, no matter how much work you put into it.”

Oikawa fights back tears. “…yes Wakatoshi…” he mumbles. “But last night I had a good turnout…and people tipped well too.” Another small smile forms on his face when he remembers seeing Suga in the crowd. “…if you came, you would see how excited people get when they see me.”

“You know I can’t. I have to be ready for work.”

“Where is it?” Oikawa asks quietly.

“Where’s what, Tooru?”

Oikawa frowns at the floor. “…the ring…” he answers. He slowly looks up at Ushijima. “Where’s the ring you promised me…my nephew thinks you’re lying.”

“Do you think I’m lying to you?” Ushijima looks down at Tooru. “After all the time I sacrifice to make sure you’re doing okay and show how much I care for you…you still don’t trust me?” Oikawa freezes.

Ushijima sighs as he gets up from the bed. Oikawa watches him leave the bedroom to their one bathroom. He wipes his eyes. How come he can never win? He does so much but gets so little. He loves Ushijima…his eyes fall on his lover’s clothes on the floor.

…throwing these out wouldn’t be a bad thing would it? It’s not like he was even thinking about his Ushiwaka when they had sex. Suga is the only thing on his mind. Oikawa quickly gets out of bed and stumbles toward the pair of pants near the doorway. As he crumples it in his hand, he freezes when he feels something in the pockets. It’s small and metal.

Oikawa’s eyes widen. It’s a ring.

He covers his mouth and drops the pants. He stumbles back into bed. A small giggle comes out of him. There’s a ring in his pocket. His darling Ushiwaka-chan carries it around with him…waiting for the perfect time to pop the question. Why didn’t he trust him before? He so stupid. When his amazing Ushiwaka comes back, Oikawa eagerly rushes over to him, kissing him with more fervor than before. Suga is off his mind now. Ushijima Wakatoshi loves him and wants to marry him.

“I’m sorry, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa says between kisses. “I’ll never question you again. You’re the best for me, you really are.” He smiles.

All Oikawa needs to do now is to prove that he’s worth marrying. He needs to show his lover that he can live off his hobby. If he does that, he’ll be a worthwhile husband. Oikawa smiles when he feels Ushijima guiding him back to the bed. This time, Oikawa won’t think of anyone else. He loves his Ushiwaka.

*

By the time the door opens, Takeru and I have almost finished our takeout and the second High School Musical movie. Somehow Takeru lived under a rock and never saw the series. I’m not a major fan myself, but I think it’s worth making references around people to watch it. We look up to see a tall stern looking man walking out. He has a nice suit on and a briefcase. Wow he means business. Takeru stands up and glares at him.

“What have you done to him this time?” He growls. “Aside from using him for sex? I’m surprised you’re not paying him for this.”

“It would solve your money issues, wouldn’t it?” He replies. WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH THAT’S NOT OKAY! WHAT?? IS HE JOKING? IS THAT A JOKE?

Takeru is about to rip this guy in half. I quickly hold him back. The man walks past us to the elevator. Takeru gets out of my grip and storms in the apartment, leaving me to pick everything up. God, I can’t believe that guy said that about Oikawa. I thought they were in love or something?? Somehow I’m able to make it inside despite balancing two takeout boxes, my messenger bag, and Takeru’s book bag. I set the bags on the floor before putting the takeout on the kitchen counter.

“HE’S USING YOU UNCLE TOORU!” Takeru shouts from Oikawa’s bedroom. “HE LITERALLY HINTED THAT YOU SHOULD START SELLING YOUR BODY FOR RENT!” Jesus Christ…

I quickly make my way to Oikawa’s room. He’s in bed, which I can’t blame him after being up so late the night before and then literally like two or three hours with his boyfriend, humming a random tune looking up at his left hand raised in the air. He smiles.

“Ushiwaka-chan has a bad sense of humor. Most of the jokes he makes don’t come out right,” Oikawa says, giggling.

“WHAT?!” Takeru screeches.

“And you’re wrong, by the way,” Oikawa sits up, “The ring is real,” he grins. “I felt it in his pocket…he has a ring for me.”

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM!”

Oikawa frowns. “Why aren’t you happy for me? I’ve been trying to get better this whole time and now I found someone who’s helping me you can’t take it.”

“ _HELPING?_ HE FUCKING LEFT US HIGH AND DRY WHEN IT REALLY MATTERED!” Takeru’s face is getting red from all of his screaming. “I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU’RE SO FUCKING BLIND WHEN IT COMES TO HIM. YOU KNOW HE’S MESSING WITH YOU!” His shoulders shake. “I already lost Mom…I’m not losing you either!” he pushes past me and goes to his room, slamming the door.

Oikawa inhales and exhales a shaky breath. He bites his lip when he sees me. “I’m sorry…” he whispers. “I thought you would never see this side of us…”

“Do you guys fight often?” I ask.

Oikawa plays with his covers. “We’ve always messed with each other. It’s how we are, but because of Eiko…we’ve never been the same…” Eiko…there’s that name again.

“Who’s Eiko?” I ask. Oikawa looks up at me before sighing again.

“Suga-chan…do you mind getting the picture from the vanity for me?” He asks me, gesturing over to the vanity. I do as I’m told. “That’s Eiko…she’s Takeru’s mother.”

“Takeru’s mom?” I repeat. “Meaning your…”

He nods. “She’s my sister. This was her apartment…the studio where you work was also hers…”

I can’t help but think the worst when I ask, “…where is Eiko-san now?”

Oikawa wipes his eyes. “…my sister passed away two years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! WELCOME TO RATED M EVERYBODY! This is officially the longest chapter i believe! We cover a lot of bases!! First and foremost I suggest looking up Vogue Fem! It's very good! It's very late right now so I want to just make this note short, maybe later i'll add some links. Leiomy is good to look up. She's AMAZING! Also a lot of things are slooooowllly coming together. And finally Ushijima has appeared. Also dude Iwaizumi is here too! He's super cool. I wanted to describe IwaOi's relationship as like bffs/first crush sorta deal. Like they were okay with making out, but they never moved past friends...i hope it makes sense. uuuuuhhmmmm i think that's all i wanted to talk about! next time we're gonna fix Tooru's and Takeru's relationship! see you all next time!


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family  
> Definitions  
> from The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, 4th Edition  
> n. A fundamental social group in society typically consisting of one or two parents and their children.  
> n. Two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place.  
> n. All the members of a household under one roof.

Chapter 6: Family

_“Nee-chan, Nee-chan!” Oikawa jogged over to his sister’s room. He always liked when his sister came back from dance practice. While he enjoyed being four, it was rather lonesome without his older sister. He peeked around the corner into his sister’s room. Her hair was still tightly wound in a bun._

_“Tooru!” Eiko smiled and eagerly scooped up her younger brother. “How was pre-school little guy?”_

_“Fine! Show me a new dance!” Oikawa chirped happily. Eiko laughed._

_She set him down on the floor. “Okay okay,” she said. “Watch carefully, alright?”_

_Oikawa nodded eagerly. He bounded over to his sister’s bed and climbed on top of it. He loved watching his older sister dance. She was so long and lean and her feet were perfectly pointed to the floor. Eiko smiled at her brother as she did a pirouette in front of him. Oikawa gasped. His sister was pretty, but she was even prettier when she danced. He thought that she was born to do it. He wanted his arms to delicately reach out like hers. He reached out his hand, blindly reaching for whatever his sister reached toward. A small yelp comes out of him when Eiko quickly caught him from falling off the bed._

_“Woah there,” Eiko laughed again. “What were you thinking about?”_

_“I want to be pretty like you Nee-chan!” Oikawa said, clasping her hands. “Can I be pretty?”_

_A warm smile spread on her face. “You’re already pretty, Tooru. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”_

*

I’m curled on the couch in the living room. Oikawa quietly asked me to step out after he mentioned his sister. When I passed by Takeru’s room, I could hear muffled crying from the door so here I am. I stare at Eiko’s beaming face in the picture frame I’m still holding.

Now that I know, the resemblance is striking.

From the few days I’ve spent with the Oikawas, I’ve learned several things about them. For example, Oikawa never forgets to put things back where they belong. If he borrows a pair of scissors from Takeru, he’ll immediately place them back on his nephew’s dresser when he’s done with them. Takeru likes doing house chores. When he’s not out fornicating his butt off, he puts on a bright red bandana and apron and gets to work cleaning the house. He keeps his uncle’s drag in the living room because he likes watching him work through the mess. Unfortunately I never got to meet Oikawa Eiko, but I do know one thing—

All of the Oikawas have the prettiest smiles I’ve ever seen.

Somehow all of them were able to have long lashes and big grins that stretch out to either cheek. When they’re truly happy you can practically feel the energy bouncing off them. Eiko is very pretty. Her hair is rather long and wavy. In the picture it falls over her shoulders and the top of her striped shirt. It’s the same color as Oikawa’s, deep and brown like a forest. They also have dimples. Takeru inherited her dark grey eyes. I can barely see hers through her thick eyelashes. All in all, the Oikawas are very pretty people. Of course I’m sure she’s as nice as her relatives. The surprising thing about Oikawa and Takeru is that while they are very eccentric, they’re more caring than they appear.

I set the picture on the coffee table. I wonder what kind of person she was…

Behind me I hear the familiar sound of Oikawa’s slippers shuffling on the floor. Whenever he’s not in heels (or any other shoe for that matter) he refuses to lift his feet. Yes, he has shocked me several times because of this. He coughs as he heads to the kitchen.  I watch him open the fridge to grab a small bottle of water and a bottle of sparkling juice. He takes out a cup and pours himself a cup of juice before turning to me.

“Want some?” he asks softly. I tell him no. He nods and puts the bottle back. “I don’t like the taste of alcohol…” He mumbles, shuffling over to me. “It’s too strong…like medicine.” He sits down, places his water bottle on the table and takes a small sip of his juice.

“You’re wearing clothes…” I realize. Underneath his robe Oikawa’s wearing a dark purple pajama set that’s covered in yellow stars.

He shrugs this off as if it’s normal. “It’s fine.” His eyes are red and his lips are trembling. My heart is breaking into tiny pieces. He’s barely keeping things together.

Takeru opens his bedroom door and walks out. He zips up his jacket as he passes us. Oikawa watches his nephew slip on his sneakers. His fingers tighten on his cup. He tries to open his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

“Going out,” is all Takeru says as he heads out the door. I start to get up from the couch. This needs to be talked out and fast.

“Suga-chan, it’s fine,” Oikawa says behind me.

I shake my head and start unlocking the door. “I can still catch up to him—”

“ _Sugawara, I told you it’s fine_.”

Ohhhh no. I’m not the one Oikawa.

“Oikawa you can’t keep shit like this brushed under the table. We’re not talking about little white lies. We’re dealing with mortality!” I snap at him. My eyes widen when I see Oikawa’s hands shaking. Tears are streaming from his eyes, and he’s biting his lip.

“He’s…he’s going to see Shigeru…he has someone…it’s fine,” He mumbles before staring up at me. “Don’t leave me alone,” he whispers. “I don’t want to be alone again.” I glance back at the door. Takeru’s clearly not okay, but if he’s going to see Shigeru…hopefully things will patch up on his end.

I walk over to the couch again and sit down next to Oikawa. His hands are still trembling; I take the cup away from him and set on the table. He immediately brings me close to him in a tight hug.

“She was the best person on this planet…” He says quietly. “I loved her so much…”

I hug him back, the sound of his choked out sobs echoing in the room.

*

Shigeru laughs as he dances around his apartment. His Pomeranian, Hime-Hime Slays the Universe or Hime for short, happily follows him. There’s not enough space for him to move though. It’s only a one room apartment with enough space to hold a full sized air mattress, a closet, and the smallest bathroom in the planet. Currently the bed is deflated and rolled up in a corner to make room for his small kitchen, two hot plates, and his television, his laptop. Dinner is his specialty—instant ramen. The small pot of water boils on the hot plate the sound easily covered by the song blaring from the laptop speakers.

“All around the world pretty girls,” Shigeru sings as Hime runs around him. “Work Hime!” He bends down to ruffle his dog’s fur. “Annnnd death drop,” he says. The dog instantly rolls over on it’s back. Shigeru happily pets it again. “Good girl. You’re ready for the clubs now.” He barely hears the knocks on his door through the music. After turning off the song, he makes a couple steps to the door.

“Baby it’s me.”

Shigeru grins. “Babycakes, I wasn’t expecting you—” he cuts himself off when he opens the door revealing a red eyed, flushed, and sniffling Takeru. “Takeru are you okay? Is Tooru okay?” He steps aside for his friend to come in.

“I hate him,” Takeru mutters. He sits on top of the rolled up air mattress, pushing himself as far in the corner as possible. “He’s so fucking stupid and I hate him.” Hime runs over to Takeru, panting happily. Takeru opens up his arms and allows the dog to jump in his lap.

“What’s going on?” Shigeru crawls over to his best friend and sits next to him.

“Ushijima came by and ugh he’s sucha shithead,” Takeru sighs heavily, “Everything Uncle does is wrong in his eyes. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he started criticizing the sex they have—which by the way he implied that Uncle should do it for money to pay rent today.”

“Gross…” Shigeru mumbles. He’s never heard anything nice about Ushijima. Which only brings one question to mind. “How come Mom’s still with him? I’m sure he can find another good fuck somewhere.”

Takeru sighs again. “I honestly don’t know. The Tooru I know would’ve kicked his ass already…” he bites his lip. “But ever since Mom died…he totally changed.”

Shigeru looks at the floor. He swallows as his toes bury themselves in the carpet. Oikawa Eiko…that’s a person he’ll never forget. He knows saying that is obvious, especially to Takeru. He’s the main one that knows the pain of losing her. But his feelings don’t matter now. Someone needs to be there for Takeru.

“Ushijima keeps telling him that drag isn’t worth anything and now I’m scared that he’s actually starting to believe it. Uncle even said that he wanted me to continue school so I could be someone worthwhile…” Takeru sniffs. “What he and Mom for that matter dreamed of doing is just as important as lame as degree.” He wipes his eyes.

“He didn’t mean it I’m sure,” Shigeru says softly. “He’s trying to look out for you.”

“But I don’t care for school!” Takeru snaps. Hime quickly runs out of his lap to the other side of the apartment. “I never cared for it.”

Shigeru softly calls for Hime. Once the dog is in his arms, he’s able to think calmly. “But out of all of us, you’re the smartest one.” He laughs quietly. He focuses on rubbing Hime. He silently hopes that would ease the tension.

“God it’s so stupid being smart.” Takeru leans his head back against the wall and glares at the ceiling. “Who cares if I can solve chemical equations when I could never be like her? My mom and her brother are the best dancers I’ve ever seen— _how come that gene skipped me?_ ” 

Shigeru stiffens. Hime licks his face, but it’s not helping him. The dog barks and that’s when Shigeru smells his dinner burning. He quickly sets down his pet and turns off his hot plate. “Oh god…” He mutters, taking the pot and going over to the window. He specifically asked for the last room on the hall for this reason. He opens the window and pours out the burnt noodles in the conveniently placed trash receptacle below. “That was one my last one…”

Takeru stands up. “I’m sorry Shigeru,” he says. “If I didn’t come here you would be eating by now.”

“It’s fine.” Shigeru smiles. “Those things aren’t good for me anyway…even though I’m unsure what I’m going to be eating tonight…” He puts the pot on the window sill to cool off.

Takeru pouts. “Here, let me treat you to dinner. I feel like I ruined your night.”

“No of course not! And you don’t have to do that,” Shigeru says quickly. Hime barks, running around Takeru’s legs. He laughs and bends down to pet the dog.

“I want to. It’s the least I can do for my best friend,” he says. “Plus I owe this lady an apology for scaring her.”

Shigeru sighs. “I know once you set your mind on something I can’t convince you otherwise…” he smiles. Takeru grins up at him.

“You’re my partner in crime after all, Baby.”

“Of course Bad Boy.”

*

Oikawa fell asleep when he stopped crying. I had hoped he would open up some about his sister, but I feel like he really needs a nap more than anything. Takeru texted me that he’s eating out with Shigeru. I’m glad the Oikawas are smoothing things over somehow. Well not completely smoothing things over. I kinda hate they’ve gotten used to solving things (poorly) on their own.

Since I’m currently pinned underneath Oikawa on the sofa, I’ve been busy trying to think of subtle ways to get these two to start talking things out. Sure I’ve got my own set of issues, but I tell someone about them. I glance over at the photo of Eiko-san on the coffee table.

“What would you do?” I ask softly. It makes sense she was the glue that held them together being Oikawa’s sister and Takeru’s mother. What doesn’t make sense is how easily they grew apart without her. Sure there’s a huge hole in their relationship from Eiko-san’s passing, but I would think with how close (I assume) they are, they would grow closer. From the little bit I heard the other day, Oikawa’s “situations” that led him to move here probably means he’s not on good terms with his parents. Now that I think about it, he’s talked about Takeru being in middle school before…. And Oikawa and I are the same age…so we’re nine years older than him…

And in middle school you’re around twelve years old or so…so twelve plus nine is…twenty one… Ugh my head hurts from doing all of this math. Either way Oikawa and Takeru have been around each other long enough to not be idiots about this. I sigh and look down at Oikawa’s sleeping face. He looks completely calm. His arms are wrapped around my waist as if he’s hugging a big stuffed animal. I softly pet his hair, a small smile creeping on my face.

“You’re a beautiful person, Oikawa Tooru…don’t let anyone tell you different.” I flinch when his hold on me tightens. His brow furrows as he makes a noise. Goosebumps prickle my skin. It sounded like he was trying to scream. His grip gets tighter when he makes the noise again. I can feel his heart beating fast. “Oikawa?” I can barely hear myself. He makes the noise again. “Oikawa—Tooru!” I shake his shoulder.

The movement is enough to get him out of whatever nightmare he’s in. “EIKO!” He calls out sitting up and blindly looking around the room. He tries to catch his breath. His eyes are wide until he realizes where he his. I’m completely silent when he slowly looks down at me. “Suga…?” he mumbles, quickly getting off me. “I’m sorry…” he says quietly, scooting as far away from me as possible.

“Forget apologizing. Are you okay?” I ask, closing the distance between us again. “It sounded like you were screaming for help or something. It really scared me!”

Oikawa still doesn’t look up. “I’m sorry…I…that usually doesn’t happen…” He starts getting up from the couch, but I pull him back down again.

“No. You’re not leaving after you had a goddamn night terror right in front of me,” I tell him. “This needs to be worked out now before you hurt yourself.”

He shakes his head. “It’s fine—”

“IT’S NOT!” He flinches at my tone. “You said you didn’t want to be alone and now you’re pushing me away?”

“Because I don’t want you to think I’m using you!” Oikawa counters. I’m surprised by this. Who the hell would tell him that? He looks down at his hands. “I don’t want you think I can’t endure this…he wants me to be better…” He mumbles. He?

“Oikawa…” I sigh. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but this isn’t something you can endure—especially not by yourself. _Your sister is dead_.” I stress to him. “And you nor her son have been able to move on from that.” I watch him bite his lip and close his eyes. “Please say something…it can be anything but I don’t want you to hold in. Trust me, with this there’s no such thing as wasted time.”

He’s silent for several minutes. He stops biting his lip and slowly unclench his fists. “…she could never sit still…” he whispers. “She always moved…but she looked prettier that way…” He opens his eyes and looks at his lap. “Our parents are people who shouldn’t have had children. I’m happy we were born, but I wish we had different parents.” He looks up at me. “They kept saying I was a mistake.”

“Why?” I ask softly. I reach out for his hand; he immediately takes it and links our hands together.

“Eiko is… _was_ …ten years older than me. They were already grooming her up to be their special child. We weren’t necessarily rich, but my parents are known in many circles. They wanted their child to be well rounded. Having an artistic hobby, good grades, athleticism…childhood was more like boot camp than anything else. Luckily Iwa-chan made things more fun. Unfortunately for her, Eiko didn’t have time to make any friends to help her psyche. She liked taking care of me, but you know.” He shrugs. I nod. I get it. Sometimes connecting with someone outside of the family makes things easier.  

He takes sighs, closing his eyes again. “She was nineteen when our parents kicked her out of the house. She had been seeing some guy after dance classes and he got her pregnant.”

“…they didn’t want to help her out?”

He shakes his head. “Of course not. Having a daughter with a baby before marriage was like having a gay son.” He chuckles lowly. “Lucky for them they got both…”

“And the baby is Takeru?”

He nods. “I was nine at the time…that was then my parents decided to give a shit about me, but even then they were still terrible. I don’t want to talk about that.”

“That’s fine.”

He looks at me, slightly surprised. “…okay…” he says, quickly looking away. I wonder what’s made him so nervous about making his own decisions? He stiffens when I lean against him.

“You don’t have to force yourself to say any more…” I say. “I’m happy you were able to speak freely for a tiny bit.” We sit in silence for a moment. Oikawa keeps fidgeting—it’s like he hasn’t been this close to someone in his entire life. “I want to ask you something, but if you don’t want to answer that’s fine.”

“O..okay…” he says. Good, we’re getting somewhere.

“Ushijima…what is he to you?” I ask.

Oikawa’s hand tightens around mine. “He’s…everything…” He answers. “He’s my only one. I love him more than anyone else…” He says. This almost sounds like a chant if I want to be real about it. But it still kinda wrenches at me seeing the tender smile on his face. “He works at an office downtown, but his boss is so mean and won’t let him off so he can see me. Ushiwaka-chan is a workaholic too so he probably doesn’t mind…”

“How often do you guys see each other?”

He hums as he thinks about the answer. “Last month I didn’t get to see him at all…” he mumbles. “But I asked him if he could hang out with me and Takeru…I guess he wasn’t ready for that…” Hm…the plot thickens.

“I guess you guys just started dating or something?” I ask. They must be very close if marriage is already on the table.

“Two years!” He grins at me. “Longest relationship I’ve ever been in. Nee-chan told me the longer the relationship the more ups and downs you have.” He chuckles softly. “That’s how I would describe my Ushiwaka-chan. But if everything’s going too great that’s a problem, right?”

“Not necessarily…” I answer. “But I’ve never dated anyone so I don’t know.”

“Really?” Oikawa pouts. “Shame. You’re probably the nicest person I ever met—how come no one snatched you up?”

I shrug. When did this become Oikawa’s Dating Corner? “I dunno…I just never thought about putting myself out there. Until I met you I really didn’t think I was worth anything.”

Oikawa lets go of my hand and turns to me, cradling my face. “Suga-chan, you’re worth more than you know,” he says.

Shit.

I really wanna kiss him.

He smiles at me, before pecking my forehead. Don’t make me feel this way please… “Thank you…for listening…” he says before moving away. I inwardly sigh. “I need to put on something. MC and I have made it a ritual to meet each other back stage before we go on and I’m not about to miss tonight. She’s hella superstitious.” He gets off the couch and shuffles toward his bedroom.

I let out a breath. This is not healthy. I wanted to help him out (which I hope I did) and here I am getting deeper and deeper in this silly crush of mine. I get my phone from my pocket and go to my messages.

_Terushima, I’m hella thirsty let’s drink our lives away but not literally lololol_

I don’t have work tomorrow so it’s safe to go out and have some fun. I grin when he immediately responds back.

 _LET’S GET CRUNK SUGA!_    

This guy I swear. I get off the couch and head to my room. As I get ready, I try not to think about the small touch on my forehead. He’s with someone else…it’s fine… And like he said, I’m worth a lot so there’s no harm in going out drinking with a hot guy that apparently likes talking to me.

Win-Win.

…I think.

*

Shigeru watches Hime, run around in the sandbox. After eating dinner he realized he has yet to give his darling companion the playtime she so desperately wants today. There is a small children’s park nearby his very terrible apartment building where he lets Hime run free until she gets tired. Sometimes he plays catch with her, but since it’s dark he decides to just keep watch. Beside him is a takeout box. Takeru flirted with their waiter to give them bigger servings than necessary so Shigeru could have dinner for the next day. On top of the box is some cash. Shigeru curls up on the bench he’s sitting on.

“I can’t believe he knew I was fired…” He mutters. Right before Takeru left for the train station, he gave Shigeru some extra money.

When Shigeru asked him why, he said, “You haven’t talked about your job lately and you’re eating instant noodles. You hate that stuff so I figured something happened. Plus I saw job listings on your laptop.”

Shigeru frowns. “He might as well be a detective or something…” he mutters. But he knows Takeru would hate any occupation that depended on his genius. Shigeru knows that Takeru only made bad grades because of that. He was surprised when Takeru told him he would start studying psychology.

“I thought you would just work at a supermarket or something,” Shigeru told him. They were sitting around in his bedroom that day.

Takeru grinned. “If I learn about the mind, then I can figure out what I need to do to be more creative! Then I can dance with you guys!”

Shigeru sighs. Hime is digging for something in the sandbox. He’s too tired to get up to see what it is. He reaches for his phone when he feels it vibrate. Kiyoko sent him a message.

_Good work today!! All of your hard work will pay off tomorrow! I can’t wait to see Baby Star debut!_

He smiles at the message. To think dancing would bring him the family he’s always wanted. While he loves his parents, they were too lax in their parenting. They let Shigeru do whatever he wanted, which helped and hurt him. Shigeru never felt like he was actually pushing himself toward a goal; he felt as though he was aimlessly floating at sea going nowhere. He moved out during high school into his crappy apartment and got a job at a store in Harajuku (the one he just got fired from for being sleepy on the job one too many times). Dancing has always been his favorite pastime. His parents played a lot of music in the house and he could never stop himself from moving. When he started living on his own he knew he needed to finally go to a studio instead of watching Youtube videos and mimicking them.

After several Google searches he found SUPERNOVA dance studio, which was only a few blocks away from his home. His first day he was a nervous from his excitement and practically ran into every person on his way to the studio. He gasped when he saw the bright pink letters on the building. There was something magical about them.

“Neat, huh?”

Shigeru jumped at the sudden voice beside him. He turned to see a woman with a bright smile and long wavy hair tied up in a ponytail. Next to her was a boy around his age. He stuck out his tongue at Shigeru who rolled his eyes at the action.

The woman grinned. “I see this sign every day and I still think they’re super amazing!” She said. “Are you a new dancer?” She asked as they walked inside.

“Uh yeah…I signed up last night, but I got held up at work so I’m late,” Shigeru answered. They walked toward a classroom with loud music blaring from it. “I guess you’re late also?”

“Oh yeah,” the woman sighed. “Hopefully things are getting handled though.” Shigeru wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. He was even more confused when the boy grinned at him. The three of them walked in the room. Shigeru gasped at the several moving bodies. This was what he always wanted to be a part of. The people that stuck out to him were at the front of the room. They were leading the choreography—one was a lady with black hair that easily moved with her sharp movements, and the other was a guy with hair very similar to the woman he walked in with. His limbs were long but they weren’t a hindrance to the quick paced dance. Somehow he was able to make go in his favor.

The music stopped and the black haired lady let out a breathy laugh. Shigeru flinched when the guy looked in the mirror at him before fully turning around.

“YOU’RE LATE AS FUCK!” He called.

Shigeru immediately bowed his head. “I’M SORRY—”

“I’M SORRY!” The woman shouted over him. “But you guys look like you were having fun leading the class today.” She laughed, stepping in side. “Also we have our new star with us today!” She clapped her hands. For once, Shigeru felt nervous when all eyes turned to him.

“…Yahaba…Shigeru…” He bowed his head again. “Excuse me, but…are you the teacher?” he asked the woman.

“Yup! I was late because my son got caught making out with another student during cram school.” Shigeru is surprised she was able to say this so offhandedly. “My name is Oikawa Eiko! I own this place!” Eiko grinned, her smile stretched wide showing her teeth and her eyelashes covered her eyes. She gestures to the lady who is now putting on glasses and the boy beside her. “This is my brother Tooru, and this lovely lady is Shimizu Kiyoko. She’s been with us for a short while, but she’s very comfortable with teaching others. And this troublemaker,” She hugs the boy,” is my son Takeru. You two look around the same age. I hope you get along well.”

Shigeru could only nod. He was never thought he would have such a warm greeting. He felt as though he entered a new family instead of a dance class. Eiko put her hands on her hips and beamed again.

“I’m so happy you’re a part of our galaxy!”

Shigeru flinches when Hime and another dog bark loudly at each other. He sits up and sees an Akita in the sandbox with his pet. Hime barks at the Akita, her tail swinging rapidly.

“Hime!”Shigeru jogs over to the sandbox where the two dogs are.

He stops when he hears a whistle. The Akita stops barking and jumps out of the sandbox. Shigeru watches it jog toward the edge of the park where a guy with striking blonde and black striped hair stands with his hands in his pockets. Hime is now at Shigeru’s feet, rubbing herself against her owner. The man who owns the Akita looks up from his pet to Shigeru; Shigeru’s fingers twitch. What was that feeling just then?

…and why does he want to feel more of it?

Shigeru hears Hime’s feet patter behind him as he makes his way over to the Akita owner. He’s not sure why he’s walking to him. He has no idea what to say. “Hey what’s the big idea?” He snaps. Well that’s something.

The man raises an eyebrow. “What.” Shigeru is pretty sure that was a question, but the man’s curt tone made it a statement.

“Why was your dog messing with mine?” Shigeru crosses his arms. “You need to keep a better eye on it.”

“Says you,” the man says. “You weren’t paying attention until a few seconds ago. Don’t worry Princess, your Hime’s fine.” Shigeru’s eyebrow twitches. This guy is the biggest asshole he’s ever met.

“That’s Hime-Hime Slays the Universe to you, and I’m no princess asswipe.” Shigeru bristles when the guy laughs. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing…you’re just funny is all.”

Shigeru rolls his eyes.

“So, you marched over here to complain about the way Jabberjaw greets new people?” The guy asks.

“Well after witnessing your annoying attitude, yes.”

“Aw, don’t wuss out on me Princess.” The man steps toward Shigeru. “I know you wanted to tell me something…”

Shigeru’s fingers twitch again. Even though he actually does hate being called Princess or anything similar, he can’t help but feel a small jolt in his stomach whenever this guy says it. There’s something about his deep voice that Shigeru wants to bathe himself in it. He realizes they’re pretty close to each other in the dark, empty park. He licks his lips and smiles.

“I want your name, Asswipe.” If he’s gonna be Princess, he might as well give this guy a nickname. “I know you don’t want to be called that in front of your friends.”

The guy laughs again. “Kyoutani Kentaro. What’s yours Princess?”

“Yahaba Shigeru.” He feels Hime rub against his legs. “I got it, you’re sleepy.” He bends down to pick up his pet. “See you later Asswipe.”

“Later Princess.”

Shigeru walks away from the park, his face reddening. “Hime, that was the fucking strangest flirting I’ve ever done in my life…” he mutters to his pet. “But I want to do it again…”

*

@angryballofsuga  ** _REASON 12345 WHY ENNOSHITA IS #ENNOSHIT. HE HAS HIS YEARLY PHYSICAL TODAY WHEN I HAVE THE WORST HANGOVER OF MY LIFE. I’M AT WORK IN PAIN._**

@TeasingTongue **_@angryballofsuga BRO I FEEL YOU. WE SHOULD NOT HAVE HAD SO MANY VODKA SHOTS LAST NIGHT._ **

@angryballofsuga  ** _@TeasingTongue NEVER SAY THAT WORD AROUND ME AGAIN. I’M NEVER MAKING A BET WITH YOU EVER AGAIN._**

@TeasingTongue **_@angryballofsuga hey I told you I tie a cherry stem in a knot in my mouth. Didn’t name myself TeasingTongue for nothing_**

@angryballofsuga **_@TeasingTongue wow how impressive. Teasing cherry stems. How come you’re not famous?_**

@TeasingTongue **_@angryballofsuga bro I know how to tease *cherry stems* if you get what I’m throwing down._**

@angryballofsuga **_@TeasingTongue down Yuuji we just had one date don’t get erect just yet. #accidentallyamazingrhyme_**

@TeasingTongue **_@angryballofsuga wait…that was a date?_ **

@PUSSYcatMCTetsu **_@angryballofsuga @TeasingTongue WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS WENT ON A DATE THIS IS BULLSHIT_**

I hear a door slam shut and footsteps rushing toward me. Oh my god. “SUGAWARA SUGAR KOUSHI YOU GOT SOME ‘SPLAINING TO DO!” Kuroo roars. OH MY GOD.

@angryballofsuga **@notyourDADchi HELP HELP KUROO’S COMING FOR ME ASDFLKHJ**

I yelp when my phone gets snatched out of my hands. Kuroo raises it out of my reach. His hair is pushed back by a hat, and seeing two eyes glaring at me instead of one is more frightening than I thought it would be. Then again he’s wearing a black cat onesie so I’m not too scared.

“YOU HAVE A JOB!” I say, still trying to get my phone. “WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON ME!”

“SO DO YOU!” Kuroo counters. “WHY ARE YOU DATING PEOPLE YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DATE!”

“When I count to three you two better stop.” We freeze when we hear the very familiar threat. Daichi chuckles. “Good, I didn’t have to count that time.” He holds out his hand and Kuroo begrudgingly gives him the phone. “What’s going on?”

“Kuroo’s mad that I went out with Terushima last night!”

“THIS IS NOT MY OTP DAICHI!” Kuroo screams over me. Oh my god my head…

“Tetsurou, calm down,” Daichi replies, passing me my phone. “First off, I told him he should talk to Terushima. Even though maybe next time go out sober so you can remember what happened.” He laughs.

Kuroo gasps. “Traitor.”

“Well, Oikawa’s supposedly getting engaged. Suga can’t compete with that. And we shouldn’t pair up real people.” Thhaaat’s right—wait what.

“ _You two were pairing me up with Oikawa?_ ” I hiss at them. Kuroo nods eagerly. Daichi shrugs. “Why?”

“BECAUSE IT MAKES SENSE!” Kuroo answers. I think he’s screaming just to be a pain now.

“I didn’t really care until he brought up the fact that you two would hug a lot and I thought that was kinda cute,” Daichi says. “But my OTP is Suga/whatever makes Suga happy. And if that means Terushima then that’s that. Right Tetsurou?” He turns to his boyfriend.

Kuroo crosses his arms and pouts at the floor. “He wouldn’t shut up about you last night…” He mutters. “Suga listened to me MC and he really listened! MC he’s totally different!” He raises his voice in his very bad impersonation of Oikawa. “BUT FINE! I’M YOUR FRIEND SO I HAVE TO CARE ABOUT YOUR CHOICES EVEN IF I HATE THEM!” He sighs angrily and storms away to his classroom.

Daichi shakes his head. “Don’t worry Suga, he’ll calm down after a while. Whenever something doesn’t go his way he has to throw a tantrum before he goes along with it.” He laughs. “He does have a point though, Oikawa couldn’t talk about anyone else except you last night.”

“You were there?” I ask.  “Oh wait, Kuroo was performing so that makes sense.”

“Yup. I was hanging out in the dressing room with Tetsurou and Oikawa. He was really happy about something you did. I didn’t think too much about it since you’re the coolest guy I know.”

I snicker at this. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” I say. “And all I did was let him talk for a moment. He has a lot of stuff that he’s holding in…” So does his nephew…if I’m lucky I can come back before Takeru leaves for class. “I didn’t think he would be so happy about it.”

Daichi shrugs. “I guess he doesn’t get a chance to air things out often. He’s a busy guy so maybe he just pushes it aside or something.”

I guess…but I can’t help but wonder if this Ushijima guy also has a hand in this. Like since he doesn’t come by often, Oikawa can’t talk to him. But it’s the 21st century so texting could solve that. Geez…Ushijima is a huge monkey wrench in this whole situation. Oikawa only sees the good in him (which is uh…not as good as he believes I think) and Takeru only sees the bad. Why is he such a mystery? 

And why do I always feel nervous whenever I think about him and Oikawa’s relationship?

“AND ANOTHER THING!” Kuroo announces his presence again. Oh my god. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T COME TO MY SHOW LAST NIGHT FOR GUZZLING ALCOHOL! YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN DRUNK AT MY SHOW BUT NOOOOOOOO!”

Ah. That’s why he’s really mad.

“But you were the one that hid your drag shows from me in the first place!” I can’t help but laugh at this. Kuroo is probably one of the most immature mature people I’ve ever met.

He stops when he realizes this. “Checkmate,” he chuckles. Daichi snickers as he pecks Kuroo’s cheek and gives me a small wave before heading off to his classroom. Haha he is the owner after all, he can’t leave his room vacant forever.  “And I’m only peeved because it’s one of the few times I’ve seen Oikawa genuinely happy,” Kuroo says, leaning against my desk.

“I’m sure he’s happy when he’s talking about his boyfriend,” I say. I’m surprised by the extremely heavy sigh that Kuroo lets out.

“That’s a barrel of monkeys I don’t want to open…” he mutters. Huh…I know what he said was serious, but can we talk about how that’s not a phrase used often anymore? When we hear the door open, we crane our necks to the front entrance to see Kyoutani walking in. He’s one of Iwaizumi’s students and let me tell you he is one of the scariest people I’ve ever met. His hair is blonde except for these black streaks and I want to make some sort bee joke to make him laugh but I’m afraid he’s just gonna punch my face into a wall or something. Also hilariously enough he practically worships the ground Iwaizumi walks on. When he first started coming here, Kyoutani wore whatever shirts he could find, but now all he wears is Adidas stuff like Iwaizumi.

“…sorry…” is all he mutters as he passes. “Dogsitter arrived late…” He stops and looks at Kuroo again.

I snort loudly. I hope no one talked about the bet. I hope people just believe Kuroo wanted to wear a onesie today.

“DON’T ASK PLEASE.” Kuroo grits his teeth, glaring at me. “IT’S A ONE DAY THING.”

Kyoutani narrows his eyes in even deeper confusion before walking off. Kuroo sighs.

“God that was just as embarrassing as Iwaizumi earlier…” He mutters. “I swear those two are so in synch. Also can we freak out about Iwaizumi at a gay bar really quick?”

“Yes we can,” I say. “Holy shit!” I wave my hands in air.

“HOLY SHIT!” Kuroo repeats the motion. Kuroo and I are grade A gossips so we ‘freak out’ over several things. “That just means KiyoIwa could be real and I am stoked.”

“What’s with you and these real life OTPs?”

Kuroo grins, pushing up the brim of his hat. “Silly Sugar, when you’re in a committed relationship you realize you miss the stress of finding a date. So to ease that pain, you start pairing your friends together and internally cry over them. It’s the worst and best feeling in the world.”

“You’re strange,” I tell him.

He snickers. “I know.” He leans against the desk again, playing with the little pokeball by the computer. Ennoshit and I have several trinkets up here. All of mine are cool like the pokeball and little pokemon and anime figurines while all of his are like dumb frames with stupid messages on them such as ‘Sarcasm is only thing I can offer you’ or ‘the reason I look this way is because I’m surrounded by idiots’. “I still can’t believe my gaydar was completely off on Iwaizumi. I should practice more something.”

“Last time I checked, a gaydar isn’t a new dance craze.” I laugh.

“Shut up and help me!”

“HOW!? YOU WANT ME TO JUST CHOOSE SOMEONE AND SEE IF YOU GUESS THEIR SEXUALITY?” I’m cracking up now. WHY IS THIS SO SERIOUS TO HIM?

“YEAH!” He says. OH MY GOD HE’S SO SERIOUS.

“Uhhhh….” I try to stifle my laughter. Well I guess since I just saw him, he’s the only one on my mind right now. “Kyoutani?”

Kuroo picks up the pokeball from my desk and tosses it in the air. “Straight,” he says with a nod. “Really straight. Like he probably doesn’t shut up about boobs or something—yeah he’s also a boob guy. That’s what I think.”

I start scrolling through my Twitter feed. “Really?” I ask, glancing up from my computer.

“Hell yeah!” Kuroo grins. “Iwaizumi was a fluke, but I’m totally sure about this one. I bet this onesie on it since you’re acting all so-so about it.” I’m only acting so-so because I know-know you’re being a dumbo. DAMN I SHOULD BE LIKE A RAPPER OR SOMETHING THESE ACCIDENTAL RHYMES ARE INTENSE.  

“I’m listening…”

“If he’s queer I’ll wear this thing for like a week, but if he’s straight, and he is, you have to wear yours for a week,” Kuroo replies. I don’t particularly do bets, but because I enjoy seeing Kuroo act ridiculous I’ll go along with it.

“Fine.” I hold out my hand and he shakes it eagerly. I hope this goes in my favor because I like keeping my unicorn onesie at home.

*

“Suga!” Takeru greets me when I walk in. “You just missed Ono-chan.” Figures he decided to skip again. I don’t know why I rushed over here. Also I’m not going to question the skirt he’s wearing. “Uncle was at work for a while, but now he’s meeting with some pals of his for a fitting.”

“Fitting?” I ask, setting my bag and shoes by the door.

Takeru nods, changing the channel on the television. “Well like last minute ones before tonight. And then Shigeru’s getting ready too. It’s just you and me.”

“That’s perfect actually. I’ve got some bones to pick with you,” I reply, walking over to the couch. His eyes light up and he grins. “No that was not an invitation for sex.” He pouts. “Junior you’re like a minor.”

“I’m 20!”

“I’m 29.”

Takeru laughs. “I know I know. Plus I was joking. I’m not ruining my OTP by sticking my dick in the middle of it.” …is he…? Is he pairing me with someone else also? WHY ARE PEOPLE REAL LIFE OTPING WITH ME?

Nevermind that Koushi, you have business to do.

“How are you and Oikawa doing?” I ask him.

He shrugs. “We apologized and hugged and now we’re back to normal.”

“Just like that?”

He nods. “Just like that…” He mumbles, glancing at me. “Don’t worry Suga. I’m used to my Uncle’s terrible apologies. It’s fine.”

I fiddle with my fingers. Takeru is as defensive as Oikawa is vulnerable. “Are you sure? I mean…your mom…”

He narrows his eyes. “What about my mom?”

“Oikawa’s having nightmares about it all. I’m sure you’re not completely fine,” I say. “I just wanted to let you know I’m here to listen…I mean I was there when you snapped at Ushijima and Oikawa for that matter. I’m already knee deep in this.”

Takeru sighs. “I don’t want to talk about my mom, but I’ll talk shit about Ushijima all day.” Well there’s something. “I’ve never thought I would meet Satan until he came around.”

“Oikawa loves him though…” I say. “Why do you hate him?”

Takeru looks at me as if I’m crazy. “Did you not hear what he said the other day?”

“I mean yeah, but Oikawa said he was joking.”

“And you believe him?”

I shrug. “I dunno! I just moved in to all of this! I mean I think he’s kinda weird, but Oikawa knows him longer.”

Takeru grumbles as pushes himself further into the sofa. He changes the television channel again. “Since Mom died Uncle changed…instead of being my Uncle he wants to be my dad…I don’t have use for a dad.”

I don’t say anything. I feel like Takeru’s the type that would clam up if you interrupt him. He keeps changing the channel. I look at the television. I don’t think he’s really watching anymore.

“Mom told me my dad was smart…apparently skipping out on us was the smart thing to do. Never met him,” Takeru continues. “Uncle thinks Ushijima is smart…who cares? Smart people are apparently assholes…I want to be as dumb as possible…like them…”

“Them?” I inwardly hit myself for saying something.

He turns off the television with a sigh. “Uncle, Shigeru, and Kiyoko…all of them don’t care for school or anything…they care about their moves. All I have is brain…I can’t dance worth a lick.” He rolls the remote in his hands. “I could never connect with Mom like they could…” Before I can say anything he gets up from the couch and walks toward his room. “I’ll meet you at the club tonight…I’m gonna rest first…” He mumbles before closing his door.

Connecting with his mother…that’s how Takeru sees dancing… I never thought about it that way, but in his case that makes sense. I assume Oikawa feels the same way about it. I sigh.

“New Perspective City needs a lot of work…” I mumble.

*

_Meet me Backstage with your camera!!! There’s people I want you to meet! xoxoxoxo **NOVA**_

“Does he sign all of his texts like this…” I mutter to myself as I push through the crowd to the backstage door. Hauling a camera around is not fun when you’re in a club so I hope I get some sort a reward for doing this. The minute I’m backstage I hear tons of loud laughter. I guess I better go ahead and recording. The first rule of filming is to be prepared for anything.

When I peer into the room, I’m met with more queens than I bargained for. Kiyoko’s sitting in Maine Coon’s lap. Kiyoko is in a strapless black sparkly dress that once again hits right at her upper thigh and MC is in a cheetah print 80s power suit with bright blue fringe on the shoulder pads that match her bright blue heels. She has her signature fringe covering one of her eyes and cat ears, and her hair is a huge ponytail that’s almost hitting the floor. Nova is leaning over her vanity putting on her dark blue lipstick. She’s wearing a black short jumpsuit that has several intricate straps detailing the top and shorts. On the shorts two panels of tulle—one piece covers the back and the other falls between her looooonnnggggg legs. I would be lying if I said I’m not distracted by them. Because I am. Damn her black heels are ridiculously tall—is she like seven feet tall right now??

As if her outfit isn’t amazing enough, her hair is literally money. It’s a long banged bob haircut made out of money. But the crazy thing is that it doesn’t look stupid?? Like it’s a full head of hair, but made out of bills. I cannot deal with this—who made created this and where is your Oscar for best costume??

There’s two more queens in the room. There’s one who looks slightly older than the rest, and she’s sitting at Nova’s vanity. She’s dressed like a burlesque show girl. It’s in all black which is more traditional, I guess. I’ve never been to a burlesque show but I have seen Chicago so I know something. For some reason she’s holding a black wide brimmed sunhat in her lap. The last queen looks really young in comparison to everyone else. She looks like she was ripped out of a 90s fashion magazine. She’s wearing a pink cheetah print crop sweatshirt and ripped denim shorts. Her shoes are those sneaker heels, which before today I thought were hideous, and her hair is in two big frizzy pigtails. Her back is to me; she’s in the middle of stretching. Oh god, another dancing queen. I don’t know if I can live through tonight.

To think I’ve captured the amazingness of the room without my camera breaking is astonishing.

“Ah! Suga-chan!” Nova gasps excitedly. “You’re here!” She easily towers over me when she steps out to greet me. “And you’re recording too!” She winks at the camera. “Tonight is really special to me, so I thought this would be good to put on the little Youtube whatever!” She beams.

“You actually have a channel now?” MC asks behind her.

“No.” Nova pouts when MC cracks up at this. “I still can’t think of a good name! Don’t laugh at me! Names mean everything, right Mom?” She asks the older queen sitting at the vanity.

“I guess? I mean my drag name is just what people called me at work,” she answers. “Is this the Suga-chan you’ve been talking about earlier?” Oh my god I’m being talked about???

Nova nods eagerly before turning to me. “Today I want you to meet my family!” She tells me before leading me in the room. “Of course you know my sister MC and the lovely Kiyoko.” She gestures to the two of them. Kuroo raises two fingers and puts his tongue between them at the camera. Kiyoko immediately swats his hand down. "And this is the wonderful TakeSen!” She gestures to the older queen in the black outfit. “She’s my drag mom. I learned everything from her.” Nova laughs. “Except dancing. Mom has two left feet.”

TakeSen laughs. “At least I can lip sing.” She says. Kuroo cracks up at Nova’s shocked expression.

“Suga-chan, cut her out when you edit this,” Nova says, smiling when TakeSen swats her arm. “Last but not least, we have my daughter who is debuting tonight—Baby Star! Yaaay!” I turn the camera to Baby Star as she gets up from the floor.

When I see her face, I realize that underneath the Barbie-doll like makeup is Shigeru. That explains why he calls Oikawa Mom…

“Hi-hi! Baby-Star is here!” She cheers, winking at the camera.

“Alright, alright!” I hear Saeko-san’s voice coming down the hall. “Everybody that’s not going up needs to find a seat!” I turn off my camera and put it back in its case. “Plus we have to give our favorite lady some good luck!” She says as she leans against the doorway. She winks at TakeSen who blushes profusely at this. We?

Just as I think this, a blonde guy pokes his head in the room and quickly ducks back out when he sees everyone in the dressing room.

“Mom’s in a threesome with Saeko-san and Keishin,” I hear Nova whisper in my ear.  Ohhhhhhh…. “You can keep the camera here, Suga-chan. I don’t want drunk people breaking it. This is from work, right?” She takes the camera case from me and places it in one of the vanity drawers. “I’m happy you’re here! I wanted you to see my drag family.”

I smile at her enthusiasm. “Of course I’m here. I wouldn’t miss your show.”

It could be her makeup, but is she blushing? “Thank you Suga…” She smiles at the ground. AWWWW STOP BEING ADORABLE NOVA/OIKAWA. I WANT MY CRUSH ON YOU TO END. Saeko practically pushes me, Kiyoko, and MC out of the room so she and Keishin can mess around with TakeSen.

“‘I wouldn’t miss your show’,” MC mocks me when we find a table. I like how she brings this up after we get our drinks and stuff. I almost forgot I said that to Nova. “But I would totally miss my best friend’s show to go out with a pierced dick dancer.”

“I’m ignoring you, and that was a terrible impression of me,” I reply.

Kiyoko snickers. “You actually went out with someone?” She asks.

I try not to get embarrassed. “Maybe…” I say before taking a sip of my cocktail. Hooray for gin, am I right? “He’s really nice and he liked me before I got actual clothes.”

“Oooh…” Kiyoko grins. “He sounds interesting. Maybe I’ll get an interesting guy sometime.” She almost spits out her drink when she sees who is approaching our table.

MC winks at Kiyoko. “Guess who has an interesting guy?”

“Shut up. We’re not a thing,” Kiyoko stresses as she fixes her hair. Yep. Totally not trying to impress someone. “Hajime,” she greets with a smile. I guess now that she knows Iwaizumi is beyond straight, she’s being a bit more forward?

He smiles back as he sits down with us. I like how he assumed the rest of us wanted him here. “Hey Kiyoko. Dummikawa told me he was going on today so I figured I would see him.” Wow…he’s more supportive than I thought he would be. He called Oikawa Dummikawa for Pete’s sake. “Hope you don’t mind if I brought someone else with me.”

She shakes her head, deflating some. Woah does Iwaizumi have a date? I look over to MC who shrugs. “That’s fine…” Kiyoko replies. Awwww no!!! I was real OTPing KiyoIwa!! “Who did you bring?” She asks after swallowing some of her cocktail.

“He’s a student of mine. He asked about some places to go to and I figured inviting him along with me was easiest,” Iwaizumi answers. One of his students? Iwaizumi stands up when he sees someone coming in the entrance. “Kentaro!” He calls.

MC and I almost do a spittake. She starts coughing from swallowing her drink badly, and I whip my head toward the entrance to see MOTHERFUCKING KYOUTANI KENTARO WALKING IN HERE LIKE IT’S A GODDMAN MOVIE THEATRE.

“ _De ja vu…_ ” I mumble.

“ _Sugar this is Grade A Bullshit,”_ MC hisses at me. “ _MY GAYDAR IS THAT BAD??”_

Kyoutani nods his head at us when he sits down. He stares at MC, narrowing his eyes. “Kuroo?”

Kuroo turns to me. “AM I REALLY THAT RECOGNIZABLE?”

I shrug. “You’re three for three now.”

Kiyoko bites on her cocktail stirrer, glancing at Kyoutani. She sighs.

I’m doomed to never feel calm whenever I’m in this bar, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Another update! And WHOO! we got some more characters here. TakeSen is none other than the ever wonderful Takeda Ittetsu. We'll learn about how he met Oikawa very soon! And ohoh we have Kyoutani here too. It's gonna get reallly spicy between him and Shigeru. And we learn some backstory between the Oikawas. They're not all what they're cracked up to be huh? Don't worry though, Suga will keep trying to get them on the right footing. Next time more drag performances!! And woah Kiyoko decides to dance at $MILLION???? And OIKAWA AND SUGA WILL DO SOMETHING THAT MAKES OIKAWA CONFUSED ABOUT HIS FEELINGS FOR HIS FUTURE HUSBAND??? haha see you next time!


	7. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several couples makes leaps and bounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the previous chapter!! I made some edits to Oikawa's costume so check it out before reading this one! Thanks!!  
> 2/25/17  
> Some music!! And there's tons this chapter.   
> First up is the song TakeSen sings to~ (yeah its the Jessica Rabbit version of this song. I really love that movie) https://youtu.be/JaeAlG-G968  
> Second is Baby's song!--https://youtu.be/EkIkYelyFC4  
> And lastly is Nova's song--https://youtu.be/8cc8_-7JPIA

Chapter 7: Facing Reality

Because I’m a huge drag fangirl, I end up recording with my phone anyway. The curtain opens to reveal TakeSen, who happily skips down the walkway twirling her black feathery boa and Jesus Christ she’s adorable. The crowd practically roars when they see her.

“Yaaaaay!” She cheers, waving to the crowd. I hear a distinct whoop from Saeko at the bar.

“TakeSen’s weeeeellll known,” MC explains to me. “She’s booked for months.” Huh seems like Oikawa snagged the right person to be his drag mom. I’m curious how they met though. I’m also curious how Nova and TakeSen connect. With the bright colors and space theme I have nooooo idea how the traditional burlesque dragqueen TakeSen helped create Supa Nova.

 “It’s me TakeSen boop boop de doop!” She winks. Oh my god she could save countries with that. “I know you all are here to see my lovely daughter, but today’s kinda special. I’m a grandma!” She laughs when people applaud. “When Nova told me she wanted me to come on stage with her and her daughter I couldn’t resist. So you all are in for a real treat--there’s three generations on stage tonight!” She smiles brightly. “I’m going first because I am very bad at paper, rock, scissors.” The crowd chuckles. Saeko quickly jogs over to take the microphone. TakeSen bends down to peck Saeko’s cheek.

She grins as she walks back to the bar. “I GOT TWO NOW KEISHIN!” She calls.

“FUCK OFF SAEKO!” Keishin yells back. TakeSen shakes her head at them as she turns around and waits for her music to start.  

“You had a plenty money 1922…” TakeSen slowly turns around, her cute personality instantly turned into a sultry one as she slowly shakes her hips to the low bassline of the song. “You let other women make a fool of you…Why don't you do right…” She slowly walks across the stage. “Like some other men do?” Damn she’s much better than Nova at lip singing. I momentarily forgot she’s not actually singing. She walks down the steps toward the audience with a smirk. She totally knows she has the attention. “Get out of here and get me some money too…” She smiles when she takes a tip from someone.

I feel Kiyoko nudge my shoulder. “TakeSen was a high school teacher, you know,” she tells me.

“Are you kidding me?” I say, following the experienced drag queen strut toward the bar. “Pfft, is that where her name comes from?”

She nods. “That’s what his students called him when he taught. One of them was Takeru-kun. He got to know the Oikawas because Takeru couldn’t keep his hands off his ‘study mates’.” Wow to think Takeru’s study sessions set Oikawa’s drag wheel in motion. “He started doing shows while he was still a teacher but it was only on weekends. However his boss still found out and fired Takeda-Sensei.”

“That sucks…” I mumble, watching TakeSen sit in Keishin’s lap. Saeko lets out another whoop as she pours more drinks.

Keishin blushes when TakeSen takes off his headband and ruffles his hair. “I fell for you jiving and I took you in…Now all you've got to offer me is a drink of gin,” TakeSen sings, grinning when Keishin hands her his glass. “Why don't you do right…like some other men do?” She downs the rest of the glass and kisses Keishin’s cheek. He is too embarrassed to do anything. I feel for you Keishin. “Get out of here and get me some money too…” She gets out of his lap and makes her toward the stage again. I flinch when I feel her hands brush against the back of my neck. 

“Why don't you do right…like some other men do?” She sits at our table right in front of me and blows a kiss at me. WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME? DO PEOPLE GET ENJOYMENT OUT OF FLUSTERING ME TO DEATH? “Why don’t you do right…” She slowly slides her boa off and wraps it around my neck. I almost drop my camera when she starts pulling me closer. ““Like some other men…” she trails off when we’re almost nose to nose. Her sweet smile turns into a smirk. Ah…apple didn’t fall far from the tree. “…do?” She sings as she releases me and saunters back on stage as the music finishes playing.

The audience claps loudly when she bows. Ah man that was so good and flawless…I can see why she’s popular. I would hire her to perform at work if I could. No there would be no special reason—hehe well I could have her flirt the shit out of Ennoshita and film his reaction. This is a thing that needs to happen stat.  

“Sensei, you made things hard for Keishin,” Saeko says in the microphone as she walks back to the stage.

“OH MY GOD SAEKO THAT’S NOT EVEN TRUE!” Keishin screams from the bar. I haven’t talked to Keishin, but I really feel for him. He’s dating two tricksters and it must be rough being on the other end of that.

TakeSen snickers when Saeko hands her the microphone. “Thank you so much boop boop de doop!” She winks, shaking her hips. “I haven’t been here in a while so it’s nice to sing for my blondes again.” I look over to see Keishin cover his red face. AWWW KEISHIN NOW I WANT TO MESS WITH YOU. “I have the honor of introducing my granddaughter, Baby Star!” She quickly steps off the stage when the music starts playing. TakeSen happily takes her seat in Keishin’s lap again with a big smile on her face. Awww she’s the most adorable person ever!!

“All around pretty girls!” Baby Star struts out, playing with her hair. I hear a familiar loud whoop from the bar. I crane my neck and see Takeru in the middle of paying for several shots. Thank goodness I was afraid he wouldn’t show up. And yes, I’m ignoring the fact that this is a school night and he should not be drinking because I did the same thing his age. Baby looks over to him and winks. “Wipe the floor with all the boys! Pour the drinks, bring the noise…We're just so pretty!” She shouts out.

Aw man you can’t go wrong with Britney Spears. Yes, I bought the special release of Baby One More Time when it came out. Do not shame me.  

“All around the world, pretty girls! Jump the line, to the front! Do what we like, get what we want…We're just so pretty!” Baby is Nova’s daughter alright. Once the dance break starts she begins voguing. It’s not as high paced as Nova’s (I’m unsure if anyone can reach that level) but it’s still really entertaining—ESPECIALLY THAT CARTWHEEL WOAH. I notice Kiyoko loosely miming the movements.

She grins when she sees me watching. “Baby’s my student,” she explains. “We’ve been practicing this for a couple weeks now.” Does that mean that Kiyoko knows how to vogue? Am I sitting next to the best person on this earth? I mean I already was but like you get what I mean.

Iwaizumi turns to her with a grin. “He was sitting at the ice cream shop, right?” He asks.

“Yes,” She answers flatly. “You failed to mention…Kyouken?” Oh my god she forgot his name.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi corrects her. “And he’s just a friend.”

“Right,” She mutters turning back to the stage. Ohhh Kiyoko cut him some slack. He might not be dating Kyouken. Yes that is my new name for him now.

“Hey, don't you know that it's always the same?” Baby sings. She’s much better than Nova but not as good as TakeSen. Really I get the feeling that she loves this song and wouldn’t mess up the words. “From Australia 'round to LA…you can betcha', wherever the girls go, boys follow~” She struts toward the other side of the stage with a huge smile on her face. “We be keeping them up on their toes. They can laugh, but they don't get the jokes. Just you watch, they're so predictable,” she says shaking her head and shrugging. Haha she’s having too much fun with this. 

MC nudges my shoulder. “Yoooo Kyouken,” MENTALLY CRAKING UP THAT WE BOTH DECIDED TO CALL HIM THAT, “has been staring the hell out of Baby ever since she got on stage. What’s up with that?”

I look across the table and sure enough, Kyouken is staring wide eyed at Baby as she goes back into voguing. In the midst of it though, she glances over to our table and grins at me. Her eyes widen just for a moment when she sees Kyouken. He grins. WHAT? I feel MC elbowing my shoulder. DUDE I DUNNO WHAT’S HAPPENING. Even Kiyoko looks confused. Iwaizumi hides his laugh as he sips his beer. WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW??

All of a sudden something in Baby changes. The crowd roars when she gets on her knees and starts gyrating her hips. “Tell me, is it true that these men are from Mars? Is that why they be acting bizarre? Every time I walk out of my house it's like, ‘Hey, Baby!’” She winks. I HOPE TO EVERY GOD IN EVERY RELIGION SHE CHOSE THIS SONG JUST FOR THAT. COME THROUGH FOR ME BABY.

She stands up and starts walking down the steps to the crowd. “They don't see me rolling my eyes,” she sings as she happily receives her tips. “They buzzing around me like flies…” She stops and sticks out her tongue at my phone camera. “They got one thing on their minds…” She opens her mouth and mimes a bj BECAUSE WHY NOT. THAT’S WHAT NOVA DID. CARRY THE TORCH OR WHATEVER.

Takeru has been screaming his head off ever since Baby got into ‘SEX SEX SEX’ mode, hell the entire place has. And all because she saw Kyouken in the crowd??? The fuck is going on between those two?? Baby seems to be having the time of her life now. Kiyoko watches and lets out a small sigh.

“…I told him he’s not the same…” she mumbles. A small laugh comes out of her when Baby takes a tip and lovingly rubs it between her legs. Jesus Christ Shigeru way to make money a turn on.  During the small rap part of the song, Baby makes a beeline toward Kyouken, WHO IS ALSO GRINNING??? THE FUCK IS HAPPENING??? AM I IN THE TWLIGHT ZONE??

MC looks like she’s about to break this table in half. “WHAT THE FUCK IS HE?” She hisses in my ear. I would answer if I wasn’t witnessing Baby _straddle Kyoutani in his chair and proceed to give him a lap dance._

Kiyoko covers her mouth to keep herself from spitting out her cocktail. MC pushes her fringe out of her face with one hand and shakes my shoulder with the other, screaming loudly. I spill my gin cocktail on my pants because of this and almost drop my phone but I am also screaming BECAUSE WHAT THE SHIT.  Iwaizumi happily reaches past Kyoutani to give Baby a tip. Baby takes it in her mouth and leans close to Kyouken AS SHE CONTINUES GRINDING DOWN ON HIM. 

**_XXL SHOULD BE RENAMED TO XXX: SEE DRAG QUEENS SUCK OFF DILDOS AND GRIND ON OTHER DUDE’S LAPS_ **

…and yes I would still go if it was called that…

“YAAAASSSS BABYYYY!” I hear Takeru from the crowd. Everyone is going wild from watching this and once again I have to do some fancy editing if this is going up on the internet…

I notice Iwaizumi snickering at something on stage. I follow his eyesight and see a glimpse of Nova completely horrified at what’s happening. I’m surprised. I mean she sucked off a dildo last time??? Granted she didn’t like literally suck off anyone…which I’m not going down that path right now. Nope.

Before Baby gets off Kyouken, who looks as though he’s ready to pounce on her, she whispers in his ear. Luckily for me I can see her mouth and I’m super awesome at lip reading. “Crazy seeing you here, asswipe,” she says before skipping up onto the stage.

Asswipe? The fuck? THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN? DO THEY HATE EACH OTHER??? EEEH??

Baby ends her song in a split, and the crowd cheers. Wow, I don’t even know what to say. Yeah it was entertaining but because Kyouken the Mysterious is here I couldn’t fully pay attention to it. Oh well, I’ll rewatch it at home.

*

Nova tries her hardest not to storm onto the stage when she hears her daughter laugh breathily into the microphone. This wasn’t what she wanted. This wasn’t what they had planned a year ago.

“No,” He told Shigeru. “You’re not becoming a drag queen—at least not under my watch.” He grimaced at the letter sent from the landlord. Even though he was able to scrape enough together to pay for their apartment, they were still four months behind on rent.

Shigeru pursed his lips and crossed his arms. He sat across from Oikawa at the small fold up table lovingly called a dining room set. “This is your third time saying no…” he muttered.

“And I’ll keep saying it if you keep asking,” Oikawa replied, momentarily looking up from his mail. “So stop asking.”

“Well give me a real reason why and then I won’t ask anymore,” he said.

Oikawa sighed. Because his mind loved reminding him of terrible things at the worst time, he suddenly remembered that he missed one of Takeru’s tuition payments. He put his head in his hands as he answered, “Everything is a fantasy…the makeup the wigs…it’s all fake. The adrenaline on stage quickly dies out once you’re back in reality…” he looked up at the young man before him. “I’m barely living off it. I don’t want you to be the same way.”

“But why do you keep doing it?”

Oikawa closed his eyes. The sound of the claps and cheers in the crowd came back to him. Then the gentle touches of Takeda’s brush running across his face when he helped him with his makeup, the low whirring of his sewing machine as he fixed his costume for the third time to account for his female dimensions, and the soft smile of his sister when she first saw him as Supa Nova.

He sighed again. “Because it’s fantasy.” He practically felt Shigeru’s eyes boring through him as he chuckled. “Fine, I’ll help you.”

“Really?” Shigeru sat up in his seat, grinning.

“But,” Oikawa leaned back in his chair, “you’ll be under my rules until your first show. After that, you’re on your own. It will take a year, but I’ll have you whipped into shape—you’ll have a set of costumes whether they are handmade or not, you’ll know how to paint your face, and you’ll dance the house down.” Oikawa grinned. “I’m going to make you a star, Yahaba Shigeru.”

Nova grumbles as the crowd slowly stops cheering for her daughter. “I did too good of a job…” she mutters. She peeks from behind the curtain again to see the strange blonde guy that Baby went crazy over. Nova pouts. If that guy wasn’t there Shigeru would’ve stuck to his choreography that Kiyoko made for him.

What the hell was that lap dance all about? Nova’s not sure if she can top that. Hell she can’t do too much with the long skirt she’s wearing. God she should’ve gone without it…but Mattsun said it made her legs look better.

“Hi-Hi~ Baby Star is here!” Baby says, giggling at the applause she gets. Nova feels her stomach churn. Even though it was unexpected, she loved her daughter’s performance. She just hated the big swell of doubt growing inside her. What would people think? That Supa Nova isn’t as amazing as they thought since her daughter upstaged her in three minutes??  

“I know I have big shoes to fill since I have two powerful bitches in my drag family, but I won’t let you guys down!” Baby Star says. Nova tries to even her breathing. She needs to focus on her routine. She’s the one people want to see. She’s the one that needs extra tips to help pay for rent.

She needs someone to hug him. Nova bites down a groan when she peeks back out to find someone or something to comfort him. She sees Iwaizumi who is too busy checking out Kiyoko who is talking to MC about something. In the back of the bar she sees her nephew in the middle of downing shots.

“Ushiwaka…” Nova mumbles. “How come you’re never here when I need you…” Tonight is going to be a disaster for sure.

And then her eyes land on Suga. He’s in the middle of Kiyoko and MC but he’s not listening to their conversation. Instead he’s holding out his camera to the stage. Nova’s eyes widen when Suga glances over to her direction. The smile he gives makes Oikawa’s heart beat faster.

She steps away from the curtain, smiling.

Everything is going to be fine.

This is Nova’s moment.

A small chuckle comes out of her.

No…it’s going to be _Oikawa’s_ moment.  

*

“Alright! Here’s the lady you’ve been waiting for, my mommy Supa Nova!” Baby announces before getting off stage. She jogs over to Takeru and gives him a big hug. Kyouken watches them with…a pout? Is he pouting or am I finally getting tipsy? I am on my second Aviation…

The curtain reveals Nova in her wonderfully money hair black jumpsuit amazingness. She’s now wearing a long black coat and the wide brimmed hat from earlier. Iwaizumi whistles. Kiyoko rolls her eyes. Don’t worry Kiyoko, I know for sure they’re not dating. Also decide if you like him or not Kiyoko.

 _You got that milk money_  
You got that milk money  
You got that milk money

Nova looks over at our table and smirks. Oh god she hasn’t even started yet. Get a hold of yourself Koushi. I hear MC chuckle beside me.

“Dude, she’s asking for you,” she says.

I look up and sure enough Nova is beckoning me on stage with her finger. MC slips my phone out of my hand and Kiyoko hands me my cocktail. Alright so I can’t get out of this apparently. I mean…a big part of me doesn’t want to anyway. I down the rest of my drink before walking toward the stage. I trip up the steps which makes MC cackle loudly. I flip her off when I make it toward Nova.

 _I got that_  
I got that  
I got that

“Hey~” Nova winks when she drops her coat to reveal her outfit. She tosses off her hat and shakes her money hair. One would ask why she came out with it but this is the king/queen of theatrics on stage.

“Heard you're in the mood for a little milfshake,” She sings as she circles around me, her finger trailing on my shoulders. Of course Oikawa is calling himself a milf now. OFFFFF COURRRRSEEEEEEE. IIIII LOVE HOW HIS MIND WORKS. BUT ALSO I’M SO NERVOUS. WHY AM I ON STAGE THOUGH? THAT SMALL MOMENT OF CONFIDENCE DIED REALLY QUICK WHEN I SAW ALL THE PEOPLE STARING AT ME. I flinch when Nova gently tilts my head in her direction.

“Welcome to the Dairy Dutchess love factory~” She licks her lips as she rubs her hands over her chest. Well that’s one way to ignore stage fright. “I could whip it up--fix you up straight away,” Nova wraps her arms around me and shakes her hips. “C'mon in the front door,” she presses against me before turning around and grinding her ass on me, “leavin' out the back door. Whip it flip it hey~” She laughs at my extreme embarrassment.

“Been workin' at your service to give it to ya,” She sings, turning around again and sliding her fingers down my chest as she slowly bends down to my pants. AAAAAHHHH NOO. NOOOO STOP GIVING ME THINGS TO IMAGINE DURING MY PRIVATE TIME WITH BUZZ-BUZZ. “Didn't mean to make you nervous~” She looks up at me, winking. YEAH RIGHT ASSHOLE. 

 _Been workin'_  
At your service  
To give it to ya  
Didn't mean to  
Make you nervous

She continues with this fake blowjob charade and in lieu of my actual dick she sucks on her fingers, grinning at my horrified and probably extremely turned on expression. My mind is hazy from adrenaline and alcohol but I can clearly hear MC’s loud laugh in the bar. When Nova laughs at her craziness, I can’t help but feel a bit annoyed. Like yeah she can get me wound up in knots, so how would she feel if she got what she dishes out. Hell I’m pretty sure this helped her get more tips than usual…

…so it’s not wrong for me to help out too right?

I tune out the crowd when the dance break starts. Nova takes my hand to lead me off stage, but with a simple tug she’s down to my level. Her eyes are wide and I can’t help but grin. Finally I’m in control. I lean close to her and blow at her lips before moving away. She immediately follows, her eyes staring straight into mine.

I can’t do death drops at the drop of a hat…but I know how to keep people’s attention. Nova’s eyes are immediately on my hips when I start moving them from side to side. I raise my arms over my head, ruffling my hair in the process, biting down my grin. Aside from several years of ballet, I took a couple of classes in street dancing. I always loved how freeing it was in comparison. I start moving to the beat of the music, my body moving on its own.

A part of me wants to impress Oikawa for some reason.

When the crowd roars I realize that Nova is dancing with me with a big smile on her face. Somehow we’re in sync—when I’m up she knows to drop down and when I’m down she’s spinning back up again. I let out a breath we lock eyes again. We grin at each other. Thanks to ballet I am flexible enough to do one of my favorite things. At the same I jump up to land in a split, Nova is spinning back into a death drop and we both drop down at the same time. The crowd roaring blasts through my ears, but I’m not getting nervous this time. In fact, I can’t help but keep going. I’m quicker at getting up than Nova and crawl over to her until I’m straddling her. She looks up at me with a grin until I decide to grind down against her stomach. Throughout the loud music, I hear a loud gasp but I guess it’s someone in the crowd. Nova slowly sits up and I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her close to me. I feel her breath on my face…and I really want to kiss her.

I didn’t realize I was leaning up until I feel her finger press against my lips. Her face is flushed, probably because of our impromptu dance together, and she sings along with Fergie, “You mother-fucker…” She giggles.

“OH MY GOD SUGA!! HOLY SHIT YOU SHOOK YOUR ASS FOR EVERYONE OH MY GOD IT’S ON FILM I WILL FRAME THIS FOREVER!” MC is the loudest in the crowd. When I look over to her, I feel the adrenaline quickly strip away from me. All of the eyes staring at us makes my face heat up and I am zipping off the stage toward my seat and my empty cocktail glass.

MC is still screaming at me when I’m sitting again and Kiyoko pecks my cheek. When I turn to her she’s smiling and her eyes are shining. Is she about to cry?

“I’M SO FUCKING HERE FOR THIS!” I hear Takeru from the back. “I’M SO GLAD I’M NOT STUDYING FOR A TEST TOMORROW!” OH MY GOD DO YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK.

Even fucking Iwaizumi is giving me a thumbs up. Kyoutani looks dumbfounded. Of course he probably thinks I don’t even know what dance is.

Because I’m too embarrassed and horny to function MC keeps recording for me.

OH GOD WHAT JUST HAPPENED WAS RECORDED WASN’T IT?

“You look like you need a drink,” Kiyoko whispers in my ear. I uncover my face and glance up at the stage where Nova is having the time of her life. She’s on her hands and knees shaking her hair around, dropping bills on people in the front rows. They’re going bananas.

“Get me three…” I mumble.

*

Oikawa laughs as he walks behind the curtain and heads back stage when his number is done. He hears Saeko trying to calm down the crowd as he enters his dressing room. He carefully takes off what’s left of his money wig and puts it back on a foam head. After taking off his wig cap he ruffles his hair and unzips the back of his outfit. It’s been a while since he’s felt this breathless after a routine. He can’t get Suga out of his head.

He glances at himself in the mirror and sees the goofy smile on his face. “Nova, you need to get a hold of yourself…you made a noise on stage…” He scolds himself.

Remembering Suga on top of him sends a jolt down his spine. Oikawa didn’t mean to make a sound when it happened, but he couldn’t help it. His absolutely adorable hot sexy splitting short wearing roommate was close to him and he loved every second of it.

“HOLY FUCK THAT WAS LIT!” MC’s voice thunders down the hall along with several footsteps and drunken singing by his nephew. “I’M OKAY WITH DEATH IF THAT VIDEO IS GONNA BE PLAYING ON MY TOMBSTONE!”

Oikawa snorts. He will never understand what his drag sister’s life choices are. His heart starts beating faster at the thought of Suga seeing him. He quickly lowers his outfit and steps out of it. Now in only his bra, corset, and four pairs of tights he tries to look as normal as possible as he fixes his hair in place.

“…the hell am I doing?” he mutters to his reflection just a few seconds before Maine Coon steps in with her entourage behind her.

“YAAAAY!” Baby bounds in, eagerly hugging Oikawa. Takeru stumbles after her since he’s holding onto the back of her shirt. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED!” She lets go and smiles brightly. “Tooru that was so much fun! You were so great!”

“WHOO YEAAAH UNCLE!” Takeru slurs. “GRIND THAT DICK GET THE DICK DROP ON IT!” He grabs onto Oikawa and sways him from side to side.

Oikawa pats his nephew’s head. “I’m teaching you so many wrong things…”   

TakeSen laughs, fanning himself. “I swear I can’t keep up with you two…”

“Dude I think bars should just have live porn on stage or something. After tonight I can see it as like prime entertainment,” MC replies. “Right Kiyoko?”

Kiyoko hands him Oikawa a virgin cocktail with a big smile. “I think that might cause a lot of problems,” she answers. “That was amazing Tooru. You really let yourself go tonight.”

Oikawa smiles as he sips his drink. He glances at the door, tapping his fingers on his vanity.

“He’s drunk,” Kiyoko tells him.

“He had two Aviatons and three Gin and Tonics,” MC says.

“Jesus…” Oikawa chugs the rest of his glass. “I guess I can’t ask him about that split tonight then…”

MC grins. “Nova you don’t know the half of it. I only saw an old video of Suga dancing but like apparently he’s super good! Kiyoko was telling me about it.”

She nods. “Suga is amazing!” She replies with a big smile. “When he told me stopped I couldn’t believe it. He’s one of the few people who really know how to capture a crowd with just a few simple movements. Seeing him dance with you made me realize how much I missed it.”

“Heh,” Shigeru says, setting his wig on the table. “Makes you wonder why he went all out for Mom…”

“OTP OTP OTP!” Takeru sings loudly.

“I’m going to get him some water…” TakeSen leaves the dressing room.

Oikawa feels his face heat up. He’s not sure what is happening between him and Suga but he knows he can’t stop feeling giddy over it. Even being just a couple feet away from him is making Oikawa antsy which is hilarious because he feels antsy whenever Ushiwaka visits him.

“Hajime was even impressed,” Kiyoko replies, playing with her hair.

“Oh my god Nova, please tell her to stop pussyfooting and ask Iwaizumi out?” MC sighs loudly. “I’m up to here with the two of them going googoo gaga when the other isn’t looking.” Shigeru snickers at this. 

“That’s not true, Tetsurou…” Kiyoko mutters. “Plus…I’m not sure if he’s into…” she trails off and looks down at her fingers.

Oikawa sets down his empty glass and sits his nephew down at the vanity before sliding out his grasp before delicately saying, “Iwaizumi is not straight. We had sex like three times before I ran away from home.”

“WOW MOM,” Shigeru laughs. “SPILL ALL THE SECRETS.”

MC blinks in surprise. “The more you know…”

Kiyoko blushes at the direct statement. “But…”

“Oh Kiyoko-chan, you see the way he stares at you. Hell he won’t stop texting me about you either,” Oikawa replies walking over to his friend and hugging her. “I think you’re in good hands. Which speaking of--” he turns to Shigeru, “—you’re officially out of the nest, Baby Bird.” He smiles.

Shigeru returns the gesture. “It feels weird though…I’m so used to having you help me out.” He sighs. “Every decision I make counts now.”

“Sure you’re on your own, but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving you high and dry. I’m always here if you need me.” Oikawa gestures to his sleeping nephew. “So is this guy.”

Shigeru walks over and hugs Oikawa tightly. “Thank you Tooru…”

“Of course Shigeru. You’re a star!” Oikawa laughs. “Granted if that guy wasn’t there tonight wouldn’t have become a porn video.”

MC snorts loudly at this.

“YOU GOT THAT MILF MONEY I GOT THAT MILF MONEY LOOK UNDER YOUR SEAT THERE’S MILFS THERE!” Suga’s loud laughter is heard down the hallway. Oikawa feels his face heat up again.

“Pot meet Kettle Mama~” Shigeru sings, walking back over to the vanity.

Iwaizumi stumbles into the dressing room with a loud Suga in tow. “Hey…he kept complaining about not walking over here so I dragged him.” He glances over to Kiyoko who looks away. MC rolls her eyes.

“I’m so glad I’m in a relationship…” she mumbles. “Nova, I’m going to my gig. See you tomorrow!” She calls over her shoulder as she steps out.

Suga hiccups. “Nova there was hahah there was…money in your hair…now your hair is money…” He laughs tripping over to Oikawa. He wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist to keep him balanced. “GET IT!” He laughs again. “CAUSE LIKE YOU’RE EXPENSIVE CAUSE YOU’RE WORTH A LOT…A LOT TO ME!”

Oikawa blushes. “Don’t…don’t say stuff like that…dummy.” He pouts.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi replies. “I never saw you make a face like that before and I’ve seen plenty of you.”

Shigeru snickers. “How are we supposed to take that?” Kiyoko’s hands tighten into fists.

“Yeah seriously, Iwa-chan. Way to make this convo more sexual than it needed to be,” Oikawa mutters, trying his hardest not to gush over the adorable drunk mumbling into his corset.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’m just saying…” he chuckles.

“Hajime.” Kiyoko looks up. He immediately turns toward her. She flips her hair back, smirking at him. “If it’s not too much trouble…do you mind walking me home?” 

“NO. I MEAN YEAH. I MEAN LET’S GO.” He quickly follows her out the dressing room.

“DAMN,” Shigeru says, now in a t-shirt and jeans.

Oikawa sighs. “You said it, kid.” Takeru starts snoring. Suga’s grip on Oikawa’s waist loosens when he falls asleep. “I hate to impose Shigeru, but if you could—”

“Oh Babycakes is already staying with me tonight,” Shigeru replies already waking up Takeru. “We were going to rewatch Mean Girls to see what the possible sequel could be about but I’m okay with just going to sleep. This shit is tiresome.”

Oikawa chuckles. “You just had one night Baby. Talk to me when you have four gigs a week.” He looks down at his sleeping roommate. He can only think of one way to transport Suga and all of his things back to the apartment. “I haven’t given a piggyback ride since Takeru was a boy…” he sighs again.

*

Kiyoko tries her hardest not to be a creepy person and smell the jacket Iwaizumi draped around her shoulders. When they stepped out of the train station—interestingly enough they live closer to each other than they both believed—she shivered at the gust of wind that brushed around her. Iwaizumi’s hands were warm on her skin and she wants to feel more of it.

The two of them walk silently along the street. The only sound between them is their footsteps and the leaves rustling in the trees.

“So you taught uh Baby was it?” Iwaizumi asks. The question is rushed out of his mouth. It takes Kiyoko a moment to decipher what he asked.

“Yes. Shigeru has been dancing for years already, but I taught him and Tooru vogue,” she answers. Throughout their walk they haven’t looked at each other. She forces down her nerves and takes a quick glance. Iwaizumi does the same.

When the two make eye contact they smile before looking away.

“Thanks again…for taking care of him,” Iwaizumi replies. “Tooru is important to me…”

Kiyoko pouts. They stop at an intersection and wait for the walking sign to light up. “I guess since he’s your first sexual partner…” she says easily. Iwaizumi flinches.

“WE WERE GOING THROUGH PUBERTY AND REALLY HORMONAL!” He screeches. “I didn’t think of as anything more than a friend anyway. Afterward we would play Mario Party still naked…it was a weird time in our lives.”

Kiyoko laughs. “You two are so weird…”

“That was a pretty sound,” Iwaizumi says as a car passes by.

“What?”

The walking sign lights up.

“Your laugh…it’s really pretty.” He blushes and forces his head down as they cross the street. “You’re a pretty person, Shimizu Kiyoko…”

Kiyoko stops in the middle of the street and grabs Iwaizumi’s hand. The jacket falls from the action but she doesn’t care. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen when he’s pulled down into a kiss. It’s very chaste, but feeling the other’s lips is enough for the two of them. Neither of them move until a car horn blares at them.

When the cross the street, Iwaizumi shakes off his jacket before draping it around Kiyoko again. She smiles.

“You’re weird, Hajime,” she laughs.

*

“Thanks Watacchi!” Shigeru waves happily before closing the door. “I can’t believe we have the same fucking dog sitter…” He grumbles to Kyoutani.

He rolls his eyes as he tries to keep Takeru from fall off his back. “Watari is the best guy unlike the dude on my back…” he glares at Shigeru. “He’s fucking drooling on me.”

“You own a dog, you should be used to that,” Shigeru counters. He untangles the two dog leashes as they walk toward the elevator. They step inside and Shigeru presses the fifth floor button. “Wait...do you fucking live here? Watacchi only dog sits for people who live in the building!”

“I think the answer is clear Princess. I fucking live here.”

“Don’t get smart with me Asswipe—I fucking gave you a grade A lapdance tonight.”

“I’m carrying your drunk boyfriend so I guess we’re even.”

Shigeru’s eyes narrow at Kyoutani who glares back at him. “ _I gave you a lapdance.”_

“ _So you could get me to carry your real date to your house_ ,” Kyoutani grits his teeth.

Jabberjaw and Hime stare at each other sniffing.

“Oh my god are you literally this stupid?” Shigeru sighs. Hime barks at Jabberjaw.

Jabberjaw barks back. “HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS? YOU TWO WERE ALL OVER EACH OTHER!” Kyoutani growls.

“Because he’s my best friend!” Shigeru answers. “We’ve known each other for years—flirting is just what we do.” He shushes the dogs as he picks up Hime and pets her. “He’s like the brother I always wanted except not really because I wouldn’t flirt with my brother.” He frowns. That sounded stupid.

The elevator doors open and they silently walk down the hallway.

“Why’d you go to a drag show anyway? That seems out of your league, Asswipe.” Shigeru puts down Hime to fish for his keys in his pockets. When they reach his door, he starts unlocking it.

“Iwaizumi-san invited me…” Kyoutani mumbles. “He wanted to see his friend…and I wanted to be around more people like me…” He quickly turns away when Shigeru whips his head at him.

“…are you still in the closet?” Shigeru asks softly.

Hime pads over to Jabberjaw and licks his nose. Jabberjaw returns the gesture.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.”

Kyoutani looks up. “…you were good on stage…”

Shigeru grins. “Are you saying that because of my grade A lapdance?”

“It could be better,” Kyoutani grins at Shigeru’s shocked expression. “I guess you’ll have to try again to impress me.”

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW.”

The two of them freeze at the new voice in the conversation. Takeru chuckles as he gets off of Kyoutani’s back and stumbles over to Shigeru.

“It was so hard to pretend sleep until that. Jesus Christ that’s amazing.” Takeru claps. “Oscar. Oscar for both of you. I’m gonna piss for a long time now.” He practically falls into the apartment. Hime happily follows him barking.

Shigeru closes the door. “I’m so sorry! He’s…he’s my best friend. Honestly.”

“I can tell.” Kyoutani nods, getting his dog’s leash. Their fingers brush against each other and Shigeru’s face reddens. “Your number.”

“What?” Shigeru bites his lip.

“Number. So I can text you.”

Shigeru can’t help but chuckle at the curt, yet sincere demand.

*

“ALLLLL AROUND THE WOOOOORRRRLLDD PRETTY GIRRRRRRLLSS~” Suga sings loudly down the hallway.

Oikawa laughs. “That’s all you’ve been singing, Suga-chan.” He lets out a breath from the weight on his back. Suga happily continues singing on his piggyback ride; on his back is Oikawa’s small travel case filled with his drag materials. Oikawa knows he’ll need to take a pain killer after this.

Oikawa makes quick work of reaching their apartment door. He kneels down so Suga can safely get off his back. When he stands back up, Oikawa winces at the popping sounds his back makes.  

“AAAAALLLLLL AROUND!!” Suga sings out, looping his hands in the air. “THERE ARE NOVAS AND FLARES AND THEY PRETTY GIRLS!” He clings to Oikawa’s shirt as Oikawa unlocks the door.

Oikawa snickers. “Yeah space is pretty, Suga-chan.” He takes off the travel case and closes the door behind Suga. He watches his drunk roommate dance wobbly around the furniture, tripping over his feet. Oikawa follows until they’re both in his room.

“NOOONONONO,” Suga continues waving his arms in the air and shaking his hips. “NOVA IS A PRETTY GIRL!” He repeats.

Oikawa sits down on his bed. He digs out his phone and takes a quick picture. “Adorable…” he snickers. “And yes, Nova is a pretty girl. I put on tons of makeup so she better be.”

“NOOOOOO!” Suga shakes his head, walking over to Oikawa. He trips again, and falls on top of him. Oikawa blushes. It’s a repeat of what happened during his performance. “Nova is you right?” Suga asks quietly.

“…yes…” Oikawa whispers.

Suga grins widely, his cheeks flushed with alcohol and excitement. “Then you’re pretty!” He laughs.

Oikawa is speechless. His blush deepens when Suga leans close to him. Suga lets out a low chuckle. “Suga-chan?”

“Hmm? Sorry…distracted…” He slurs out. Oikawa blushes when he feels Suga rub his finger against his lips. “You’re so cute…”

“What?” Oikawa forces out. His face is burning with embarrassment as Suga’s arms wrap around his neck. “Suga-chan, you’re drunk…” He whispers.

“Not really too much drunk.” Suga nods with a small hiccup. “That’s why I wanna do this…” he slurs out before pressing his lips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa is completely frozen. Suga chuckles as he pecks him again. Oikawa tries not to melt into his bed.

It would be a lie if he said he didn’t want this to happen. Granted he would prefer Suga to be sober.

“Finally…” Suga sighs, nuzzling against Oikawa. “I’ve been wanting to know what you felt like for a looong time…”

“…really?” Oikawa whispers.

Suga nods. “You’re soft…”

“Really?” Oikawa blinks when he feels a tear roll down his cheek.

“Mhm…” Suga nods again. “Sleepy…”

There’s a knot in Oikawa’s chest. He wipes his eyes when he feels more tears streaming down. “Suga-chan…before you go to sleep…” he bites his lip. “K..kiss me again..” he says softly. Suga leans up and pouts when he sees Oikawa crying. “Please kiss me again…before I lose my nerve.”

Oikawa flutters his eyes shut when he feels Suga’s lips again. He hesitantly pulls Suga closer, slowly turning the small peck into a deeper kiss. Suga hums as he wraps his arms around Oikawa’s neck again, pressing against him. For the first time in a while, Oikawa feels relaxed. Whenever he kisses his Ushiwaka, he feels stressed. Like he always has to prove something to him. With Suga there’s nothing to prove. When they pull apart there’s the sweet taste of alcohol in Oikawa’s mouth and a dreamy smile on Suga’s face.

“Sleepy…” Suga says again, snuggling against Oikawa.

Oikawa can’t help but smile from the action. “You’re stupidly adorable Suga-chan…and I’m no good for you…” He’s surprised at how easily Suga falls asleep. He sighs. Why does he have to be a selfish person? This is why Ushiwaka won’t marry him.

“I’m screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! WHOO! This might be my favorite chapter so far. It took a lot of work though but I think it's all good. Have to thank beanies_and_bands for Nova's performance ideas. They're the best!! Anyway a whooooooooolllleeee bunch happens here. A lot of relationships are heading toward the right direction! Or so we hope! Hahaha next chapter will show Kiyoko tearing it up at Daichi's studio, the start of Oikawa's youtube channel (finally), and a new drag queen??? And Bokuto can't keep said queen out of his head????? Haha if you follow my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction you already know who this person is! Alrighty! I'm off for now. Thanks for all of your support!!! Seeeeee you next update!


	8. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I made this hsm reference in all of my fics.  
> Also...a lot of stuff happens in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! We only got one song this chapter~  
> Please enjoy Baby's performance (someone did)--https://youtu.be/A1f6yEKABJE

Chapter 8: The Start of Something New

Oikawa has been awake for exactly thirteen minutes. It is currently 10:13 AM and as usual Suga is late for work. At first he’s confused by the lack of noise in the kitchen but he remembers his nephew is at his daughter’s house. He mentally chuckles at the thought—if people saw his family they would be entirely confused. Another thing that confuses him deals with the person snoring lightly on his shoulder.

Oikawa has to pee very badly, but his lovely roommate is wrapped around him like a sloth would a tree branch. At first Oikawa thought he could easily get out of bed, but somehow Suga is very strong when he’s dreaming. After their small make out (which Oikawa is still reeling from since his dream was essentially that moment played over and over again), Suga passed out on top of him, snoring. Oikawa remembered his roommate casually saying that he hated sleeping in jeans so with some effort he was able to get Suga out of his pants. At that point, Oikawa got too embarrassed and forced himself to sleep with his pajamas on instead of in the nude as usual.

“It’s not like I’m not enjoying this…” Oikawa admits aloud. “But I would love to pee right now…” he sighs. His eyes widen when he realizes what he said. He glances over to his sister’s photo on the dresser. “Eiko…keep that to yourself.”

The snoring next to him continues. Oikawa looks over to Suga’s sleeping face—his mouth is parted open slightly, and his hair is ruffled from his tossing and turning. Suga’s arm and leg keep Oikawa in place; Oikawa tries his hardest to ignore his roommate’s… _self_ rubbing against his hip.

Oikawa pouts. This isn’t fair. He really needs to pee. He lets out a breath to brace himself before reaching over to nudge Suga awake. Suga mumbles a string of incoherent words before snuggling close to Oikawa. Oikawa stares at his roommate before turning toward the ceiling, his face reddening.

“…this is worth a uti I guess…”

*

When I wake up it’s 11:35. I’m usually not so anal about minutes or whatever (which I guess is why I’m late all the time). I would’ve just rounded down to 11:30 to trick myself into thinking I didn’t wake up as late as I clearly did, but I want to remember I woke up at 11:35.

Oikawa chuckles. “You’re finally awake. I thought I was gonna wet the bed…” He grins at me.

11:35 I woke up to see the prettiest person in bed with me.

…and I’m in my underwear for some reason…

…and I’m wrapped around said pretty person….

…and I need to move my leg before said pretty person feels what I personally think of this situation if you know what I’m saying.

“Oikawa?” I force out, quickly unhinging myself off him.

He sits up and I notice that he’s in his pajamas once again. I can’t help but feel a bit saddened. I barely remember last night fully…and if he’s fully clothed like this…

Did I make him uncomfortable?

Oikawa gets out of bed with a small sigh. “That’s my name, Suga-chan.” He looked over his shoulder to wink at me. “Unless you want to try Tooru for size?” That’s a fucking loaded question if I ever heard one.  

I feel my face redden. “N..no…” I say quietly. Because I don’t think I would be able to live it down.

For a small moment, there is a small pout before its replaced with another huge grin. “I gotta pee.” And with that he leaves the bedroom.

Now alone, I curl up in a ball. Is it bad that I wish that this is how all of our mornings could be? Like…if we were actually dating… A small buzzing gets me out of my thoughts. Oh that’s my phone… With a loud sigh I get up and surprisingly find it on the nightstand next to Oikawa’s phone. Aw…he even charged it…

…which speaking of Oikawa…I had a strange dream about him. I was kissing him…but I really felt it. Like I felt his lips on mine and my chest on his…maybe because we were in the same bed my dream sorta translated it weird? Which geez I must’ve been piss-drunk if he just let me sleep with him. No wonder he decided to put on pajamas.

…did he take off my pants?

God…a question I didn’t think I would be confused about…

I get out of my little ball and crawl over to the nightstand to get my phone. Before I get a chance to look at it though, Oikawa comes back humming to himself.

“Suga-chan, I know you’re late for work, but do you want to drink coffee with me?” He asks, holding his hands behind his back. He unbuttoned his pajama shirt and I try my hardest to not stare at his toned chest. “If…if you don’t want to that’s understandable…” His smile falters for just a moment.

“I want to,” I say.

He beams and its like the sun is shining at me. How am I surviving with this extremely pretty person? His phone buzzes and he walks over to check who’s texting him. When he sees who it is, he rolls his eyes with a small sigh.

“I’ll let you get ready for work. I’m going to get our coffee ready.” Oikawa sets his phone on the nightstand again before skipping off.

I crawl out of bed and peek at his phone, because I am nosy as hell, and see there’s one new message…from ‘Ushiwaka-chan’.

Right.

Oikawa is some kind of engaged.

Kinda weird that he seems annoyed by the fact Ushijima messaged him though…

I glance down at my phone and see that I got a new message from Terushima.

_Suga! Are you sick? Daichi’s worried because you’re later than usual._

_I’m worried too cause…we were supposed to be filmed today and I wanted to dance for you…but instead Ennoshita was there. He’s not as cute T^T_

I sigh. Terushima stop being a nice guy…Oikawa stop being amazing…I need to stop feeling… _everything_.

*

I’m dressed for work and surprisingly so is Oikawa when coffee is ready. Seeing him in a graphic t-shirt (that has PROBE ME written on it) and tight fitting jeans confuses me for a moment since I’m so used to seeing him in his fluffy robe or in drag. I’m also confused because he apparently looks good in anything.

“Hiya,” Oikawa greets me, looking up from the two cups he’s fussing over. I try to remember to breathe when I see him in his glasses. UGGGH HE CAN’T STOP BEING BEAUTIFUL FOR SOME REASON. I’M ONLY COMPLAINING BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON I FEEL LIKE OUR RELATIONSHIP CHANGED AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL.

“Uh hey!” I squeak out. He chuckles at me before sliding my mug over to me.

“Even though it’s the afternoon, I feel like you can’t start the day without a good cup of coffee,” Oikawa says before taking a sip out of his cup. “I wasn’t sure how much cream and sugar you wanted…is it okay?”

I blow away some steam before sipping from my mug. “It’s perfect.”

Oikawa’s eyelashes cover his eyes when he grins. “Perfect,” he repeats. A small silence slips between us as he quietly drink our coffee. I was nervous before, but somehow the nerves are going away. Again…this feels very natural…I wish all of our mornings were like this. “I’m dropping off last night’s dress to my dressmaker pal,” Oikawa tells me.

“Dressmaker pal?” I ask.

He nods. “Mattsun is a close friend of mine. We went to Bunka together.”

My eyes widen. “Woah really?”

“I told you I went to vocational school didn’t I?” He says.

“Yeah, but you neglected to mention it was the most famous fashion school in Japan!”  I exclaim.

He shrugs. “No biggie.”

“IT’S A BIG BIGGIE!”

“When your mother is friends with one of the teachers there it’s no biggie,” he explains with a small shrug. “One of the few times I was glad we’re related.” For a moment he frowns before taking a huge chug of his coffee.

I pout as I try to think of something to lighten the mood. “I hate that you didn’t have a good home life…” I mumble. Yep, because that’s uplifting.

Oikawa chuckles. “It’s fine. If I didn’t Supa Nova wouldn’t be here.” I guess… “As much as I would love to open up for you…” He made that double entendre on purpose didn’t he? “Mattsun’s expecting me as is your nine to five.”

I sigh and finish my coffee. “Yes it is…” I say. After I drink the last of it, I wash out my mug in the sink. All the while I can feel Oikawa’s eyes on me and when I turn to him all he does is chuckle. “What?” I ask.

“Oh nothing….” He quickly turns away still grinning. His ears are turning pink.

What is he thinking?

*

Takeru yawns as he snuggles closer to his best friend. “So you have his number now…” he mumbles, closing his eyes again.

“Mom’s not gonna be happy when she finds out you’re skipping class again,” Shigeru says as he continues texting on his phone. He smiles at the response Kyoutani gives him. He never would’ve guessed that someone so scary looking loves the color pink and light blue. “Kyoutani’s weird.”

The two of them are lying diagonally on the air mattress, avoiding the beam of sunlight filtering through the window. Both of them are only in their boxers. Hime happily takes the empty sunlight spot and sleeps.

“Why are you talking to him?” Takeru asks.

“Cause he’s weird,” Shigeru answers.

Takeru makes an approving grunt. “Cause he’s in the closet?”

“Not really. He likes metal music but then he likes NSYNC but then he hates crowds and hates being alone. He’s so many things that I wasn’t expecting…” Shigeru grins. “Plus you’re technically in the closet, Babycakes.” He laughs when Takeru angrily nudges him.

“You liiiiikeeee hiiiimmm…” Takeru sings.

“Yep.”

“And you wanna kiiiiisssss hiiiimmm~”

“Yep.”

“And you wanna dannceee for hiiiimmm~”

“Well that’s a given.” Shigeru sits up. “Which by the way, are you coming tonight? MC agreed to have me be her opening act so I can get used to the crowd.”

Takeru hums. “I would, but I have plans.”

“Ooh another orgy?”

Takeru laughs, rolling over on his side. Now that he has his back to his friend, his smile softens. “Nah, it’s more important than that. And you know I wouldn’t miss you for something as silly as that.” He reaches for his phone and presses the home button. A picture of his mother pops up on the lock screen; he feels his eyes tear up. “You know I think I’ll go to class today…”

*

The annoying smarmy smile of Ennoshita greets me as I groggily walk inside the dance studio. I glare at him as I clock myself in. Because of my lateness and extreme hangover I’m in my usual sweats again. Now that I’ve been wearing clothes for a while, I can’t help but feel extremely underdressed now.

“ ** _GOOD AFTERNOON! HOW’S THAT HANGOVER?_** ”

I do not want to sit next to him. WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM A MEGAPHONE?

Ennoshita grins at me. “ ** _KUROO NEEDED IT TO PLAY AROUND WITH THE KIDS EARLIER AND BECAUSE I AM A WONDERFUL EMPLOYEE HE LET ME KEEP IT FOR HIM!_** ”

“I…hate everything about you,” I grumble forcing myself down to my seat.

“ ** _OH COME ON SUGAWARA. GET THAT SASS OUT OF YOUR ASS._** ”

“IT WILL NEVER COME OUT WHEN YOU’RE AROUND YOU LITTLE IMP.”

Ennoshita continues grinning. “ ** _LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE NEEDS A HIGH FIBER DIET. I GUESS YOU ARE FILLED WITH SHIT_**.”

“SAYS THE PERSON WITH SHIT IN HIS NAME!” I exclaim. Ennoshita only grins at me. IIIIII HHHHAAATEEEEE HIIIMMMMM

“There he is, Mr. McLaterson~” I hear Kuroo sing behind me. Ennoshita quickly lowers the megaphone and smiles sweetly. I guess Daichi is behind me also. For some reason Ennoshit loooovesss sucking up to them “Chikara, my break time with Daichi is over so I’ll be getting this back.” Kuroo chuckles, taking the megaphone. “Lord knows I need it to match Bo’s natural inside voice…” he grumbles.

Daichi chuckles. “You’re loud during certain situations, Tetsurou.” Ennoshita is eating this up like a 12 year old at a NSYNC concert. Why? I guess his brownnosing knows no bounds.

“Oh my goodness my Dadchi’s making lewd comments around _others_?” Kuroo gasps dramatically, clutching his chest. And yes, he is wearing his onesie yet again. “What bliss!” he swoons.

I sigh. “If this is your punishment for me being late, it’s working…” I mumble.

 “Chikara, you mind if we have a word with Suga?” Daichi asks, leaning against the desk. Ennoshita nods, already getting out of his chair.

“Give him hell, Best Boss!” He laughs as he walks off towards Daichi’s classroom.

I glare at Daichi when he laughs at the comment.

“What?” Daichi shrugs. “Ennoshita’s great.”

I glare at him. “Hold on let me get my phone,” I say, grabbing it from the desk.

“Why?”

“I’m calling bullshit.”

Daichi covers his mouth when he snickers. “Nice.”

“Thanks,” I set down my phone.

“How long have you been waiting to use that?”

“Literally a week.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and elbows Daichi. “Daddy.”

“Right!” Daichi straightens up. “I’m your boss so I have to be concerned over your lateness today, but as your best friend I’m…also concerned. Sorry I’m bad at this.” He fiddles with his fingers.

“No you’re right. I know I’m usually late but I should’ve tried called. I was too busy having coffee with Oikawa—”

 “Woah hold the fuck up,” Kuroo cuts me off. “You were _having coffee with Nova earlier_?” He grins. “Well that’s definitely a good excuse. We can’t be angry bosses anymore Daddy.” As if you were before? I’ve been late ever since I’ve worked here. Well I guess them having fun in the shower was my excuse before I moved out…thank god we’re all pals or else we would be fired.

“But I was trying this time, Tetsurou!” Daichi pouts. Kuroo bends down and pecks his mouth. “Fine…tell us about Oikawa.” Aw his face is turning pink.

“I dunno…I feel like our relationship is different…like we’re close, but I’m not sure why.” I feel my face heat up. “And I had a weird dream about him…that felt really real…I dunno but he’s been opening up to me about his sister and…” I trail off.

“He told you about his sister?” Kuroo asks.

Daichi looks just as surprised. “Eiko-san, right?”  

I nod. “Yeah…did he tell you she owned this dance studio?”

Both of their mouths drop. Oh…well that answers that I guess. I feel kinda weird now…me and my big mouth. Oikawa probably didn’t want to tell them for a reason and her I go yapping about it.

“That explains why he never wants to drop by…” Daichi replies. “I wouldn’t either if I was in his position.”

“Yeah…I can’t believe that…” Kuroo sighs. “At least he’s telling someone about it. It’s not like his ‘husband’ is going to deal with it.”

Before I could ask about that, a familiar voice interrupts our conversation.

“SUGA! YOU’RE OKAY!” Terushima exclaims, running over to me. I’m immediately in a tight hug before I can think and I can definitely feel the piercings through his shirt. “I was super worried about you!” He leans back and I see the flicker of silver on his tongue. Don’t think about his dick don’t think about his dick don’t dick just think don’t think just dick—

“ ** _SUGA YOU’RE AWFULLY RED FOR A HUG._** ” Kuroo announces in the megaphone. I flick him off.

Daichi just smiles. “You guys are on break again?” He crosses his arms.

“Yup,” Terushima answers, still hugging me. He turned both of us around so he could address Daichi instead of just turning his head. Oh god…I’m feeling the piercings rub against me now… “Hajizumi-san is always one the phone with a goofy smile on his face…” He trails off when Kyoutani passes us, texting on his phone. Dare I say he’s smiling?? “So is KenKen. Did something happen yesterday?”

“ ** _WHY DO YOU THINK I’M IN A FUCKING ONESIE, BLONDIE?_** ” Kuroo pouts when Daichi takes the megaphone away from him and sets it on the front desk.

“KUROO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!” Bokuto shouts from his classroom.

Daichi laughs. “We got on to you for being late and here we are slacking off!” He says. “We’ll talk later Suga!” He calls over shoulder as he and Kuroo walk back to their respective classes.

And Terushima is still hugging me.

He gives me a wry grin. “Hey, homie…”

I feel my face flush. “Uh hey…”

“No legs today?” He asks.

“I was running late and I just grabbed the first thing in the closet,” I answer. “I thought you said you didn’t need to see them to know I had ‘em?” I grin.

“True, but I enjoyed the view anyhow.” He leans close to me and pulls me closer as he whispers, “I’ve been wanting to see more of you, you know…”

“Is that right?” It would be a complete lie if I hadn’t thought about sex with Terushima. Can you blame me though? Like his piercings are rubbing against me it’s really hard not to think about the one I can’t see if you get my drift.

“Mhm…” He hums. “So I’m free this weekend. We can hang out watch a movie…you know.”

I chuckle. “Do I?”

“ ** _JUST FUCKING SAY YES OR NO ALREADY. GOD.”_**

We flinch violently at the loud voice from the megaphone. Ennoshita somehow silently slithered back to his spot at the desk and has the megaphone at his mouth again. I scowl at him.

“I totally didn’t hear him…” Terushima mumbles.

“ ** _TOTALLY DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR YOUR BAD FLIRTING EITHER BUT HEY LIFE GOES ON_**.” Ennoshita smiles sweetly at the two of us. “ ** _IF I CAN’T FLIRT ON THE JOB NEITHER CAN YOU, SUGAWARA_**.”

WHY DID DAICHI HIRE HIM??

*

“Mattsun I came to play!” Oikawa calls as he enters the dress shop. He takes off his shades and looks around the cluttered room. There are several dress forms used as a makeshift wall to separate him from the large piles of fabrics. Along the windows there are several wig heads with several finished and unfinished wigs on them. Oikawa notices one platinum blonde wig styled in two tight plaits that has white furry cat ears attached—that’s for Baby’s show tonight. There’s a spiral staircase in the corner of the room that leads to the apartment where Mattsun, aka Matsukawa Issei dressmaker for ‘women, men, and whoever fucking wants one’, and his partner Makki, aka MAKKITHEDRAGQUEEN one of the few nonbinary queens on the scene, live.  Beside the staircase Oikawa’s eyes land on the equally cluttered sewing station and the man beside his sewing machine, his head on the table groaning.

“Nova is that you?” Mattsun mutters.

“The one and only~” Oikawa slings the dress bag over his shoulder as he scuttles through the mess to reach his friend. “What’s up, bubblegum?”

“Your Baby isn’t here yet and I’m annoyed as hell because I fucking hate waiting,” he answers, leaning off his desk. “Gonna smoke.” He takes out his box of cigarettes. Oikawa fishes in his bag for a face mask. Mattsun waits until Oikawa has it perfectly placed on his face before lighting his cigarette and taking a long drag from it. “The wig was pretty easy, but I dunno if I got her proportions right for the catsuit. I know I measured her, but you drag queens keep adding pads on your asses and I gotta rip seams and make it wider.”

Oikawa taps his chin in thought. “MC did say she was making her ass and boobs bigger…” he replies. “But we do that because we know you can handle it Mattsun.” He lowers his face mask to peck his friend’s cheek.

“Or to give me migraines. But hey love hurts.” Just as he says this a pillow hits the back of his head.  The two of them look up at the spiral staircase to see a pissed off strawberry blonde dressed in a long black robe, briefs, two bright pink star pasties, and knee high boots. Makki purses their bright green covered lips as they narrows their eyes at Mattsun. “Speak of the devil and they appear…” Mattsun sighs.

Makki flicks off Mattsun as they walks down the stairs.

“What’s with you two?” Oikawa asks, happily receiving the hug Makki gives him. “And why are you eerily quiet?” He asks Makki. The two of them met through Mattsun. Makki was already well known in night clubs before Oikawa started. He’s extremely envious of their singing; he hasn’t seen any drag queen perform metal at clubs.

“Remember how I had laryngitis last week?” Mattsun asks, scooting his chair back so Makki can comfortably sit in his lap. “Well they got it.” He blows smoke toward the ceiling.

Makki crosses their arms. “It won’t spread if we make out, he said,” they whisper. “You’ll be fine, I wanna smooch Makki, he said.” They take the cigarette from Mattsun’s mouth and takes a drag from it. “Now I’m stuck at home with his whining over padded asses and late babies.”

Oikawa chuckles. “At least you’re able to rest and not worry about money. I’ve been trying to get more gigs with no luck…” He sighs. “And no, I don’t want any money. I’m fine. Which speaking of money, there’s none left on this wig.” He places the dress bag over the sewing machine.

Mattsun groans. “I really liked that one…but I’m glad it’s destroyed—means you worked last night, huh?”

“That and so much more…” Oikawa grins when he remembers Suga dancing with him. When his friends raise an eyebrow at his expression, he feels his face flush. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Mattsun he likes a man!” Makki whispers, with a shit eating grin.

“Ooooooh~” Mattsun coos.

Oikawa crosses his arms with a haughty huff. “I’ve always liked a man. My Ushiwaka-chan is visiting today.” When he saw the plain text this afternoon he never felt so pissed in his life.

 _‘I’m coming by this afternoon. I assume you’re free’_ —god even remembering it still ticks him off.

“Huh, usually you’re chomping at the bit to have free time with him.” Mattsun takes the cigarette from Makki and slips it between his lips. “Why are you hangin’ out with us?”

Oikawa pouts. “I’m a busy woman…” He mumbles. Before he would’ve never thought about brushing off his future husband and eagerly waited for him to arrive with that cold glare of his…but now he doesn’t want to see it. In fact…he wants to see the warm smile of his roommate or his nephew for that matter.

How long has it been since they’ve done something together?

Which reminds him—he has someone else to visit today. His Ushiwaka-chan can wait.

“I can’t believe Nova’s got a new man she’s worried about and didn’t say anything,” Makki lets out a hoarse laugh. “What do you think, Mattsun? Think she snagged a twink this time?”

Oikawa blushes. Suga barely has body hair whatsoever and is very slender…and his hips are everything—

“TWINK!” Mattsun points at Oikawa. Makki claps their hands, kicking their feet in excitement.

“Okay, I’m done. I just came here to drop this off not to be made fun of!” Oikawa starts trekking through the mess toward the door.

“TELL YOUR BABY TO GET HER ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN STOP HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!” Mattsun yells after him.

*

Takeru is surprised how close Shigeru’s apartment is to his campus. For once he was able to make it fifteen minutes early before class. He ignores the surprised look Akiteru gives him when he walks in and finds a seat near the back of the room. He fumbles with his notebook, which he has only opened three times this semester, and stands it up so his professor can stop staring at him in shock.

He pulls out his cellphone and starts texting his best friend.

_OMG BEING EARLY FOR CLASS IS WEIRD HELP ME SHIGERU!_

The response is quick.

_HELP ME OUT TOORU’S ON MY ASS BECAUSE I’M LATE FOR MY FITTING. I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH TEXTING KYOUTANI AND FORGOT._

Takeru groans. Well, giving his uncle a phone call is a good reason to step out of the room until class starts. He slides out of his chair and quickly shuffles back out of the classroom, covering his face from his professor as he walks back out. With fumbling fingers he finds his uncle’s number and dials it.

“Hey Takeru,” Oikawa answers.

Takeru is slightly surprised at the noise on the other side of the phone. “Uh hey Uncle. Where are you right now?”

“I’m walking through Harajuku right now. I just dropped off my stuff to Mattsun. There should be a flower shop somewhere around here, right?”

Takeru’s eyes widen. “You remembered?”

“Of course I did.” He sighs. It sounds heavy, as if there’s more he wants to say but doesn’t. Takeru feels the same way. He’s unsure why it seems harder to communicate with his uncle, but he doesn’t know how to fix it. “Where are you right now? If you’re with Shigeru tell him to get his ass in gear and visit Mattsun before he smokes his lungs out.”

Takeru chuckles. “I think Baby got the message and uh…I’m at school, right now. Waiting for uh…class to start.”

“ _Really?”_

“Uh yeah. I kinda can’t believe it either?” Takeru says. “I don’t know why, but I feel nervous…”

Oikawa laughs. “Because you skipped so much you forgot what school is like. Don’t worry though—I believe in you. So does your mother.”

Takeru feels tears well up in his eyes. He quickly wipes them away since he’s still in public. “Uh…thanks Uncle Tooru…I’ll make sure to bring the cake she likes tonight…”

“Of course. I’m buying her favorite flowers,” Oikawa says. “I better go. I don’t want to hold you up for class.”

“Okay…” Takeru smiles. “I knew you wouldn’t forget…but I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“Mhm. I know I’m not the best caregiver, but I’m trying to be the best uncle.”

Takeru laughs. “You’re already the best uncle.”

 “Thank you for making me cry in public, dummy.”

“Hey you did the same thing, dummy.”

Oikawa blows a raspberry on the phone. “Get to class. I’ll tell your mom you’ll visit her tonight. I know you two had a night thing before I moved in.”

Takeru says goodbye and hangs up the phone. He lets out a long breath before straightening up. Things will be fine. His uncle believes in him…and his mother still believes in him. He can do this. When he turns around he bumps into someone and immediately curses his bad luck. He can’t do this.

“I’M SO SORRY!” He waves his hands over the woman who stumbled to the floor, several papers falling out of their folder onto the floor. “Let me pick those up for you!” He starts picking up the papers, accidentally folding some in his haste to clean up the mess. He stops when the woman chuckles.

“I was already nervous, so I guess this was bound to happen,” she replies, picking up the rest of her things. She stands up and is a head taller than Takeru, who is a bit startled by this. Her long silver hair flows behind her as she brushes off her pants. “I apologize for bumping into you! But at the same time I feel like you bumped my nerves out of me so thank you! Every bad thing has a good thing don’t you think?” She beams.

Takeru doesn’t know how to respond. There’s something about the woman that’s mesmerizing. Her eyes are two different colors—one of them is a crystal clear blue, and the other a golden yellow. Her eyelashes are thick and her eyes are naturally wide like a cat’s. The woman chuckles at his expression.

“You are the silent type?” She asks. “That’s fine. Sometimes it’s good to be quiet. You get to look at things in different ways. If you are too busy talking, you aren’t busy thinking, don’t you think?” She says.

Takeru only nods. “Sorry for bumping into you…” he finally says. “I uh…” he fumbles as he hands back the papers. “I gotta go…” He says before running back to the classroom.

Takeru feels his heart beating fast as he practically falls back into his seat. The woman smiled just like his mother and he knows that’s not his mother, but…

He lets out a breath as a class gets started.

“We’re actually doing something different today class—we have a guest speaker today,” Akiteru replies. Takeru bites back a groan when the woman he bumped into walks in with a bright smile on her face.

She bows before the class. “Hello everyone. I am Dr. Alisa Haiba. I’ve been a psychologist for a few years, but Tsukishima-kun wanted me to go in depth about family relationships.” She stops when she sees Takeru. He immediately flushes. “I hope you all enjoy it,” She smiles.

Takeru wishes he skipped class.

*

Oikawa clings the small bouquet of sunflowers to his chest as he jaywalks toward the cemetery. He ignores the loud car horn blaring at him and his phone vibrating when he gets a new message. Once he makes it to the sidewalk he checks his phone and sees the text.

_I assume you’re away since you didn’t answer. Are you actually considering a different line of work?_

“Your brain never ceases to amaze me, Ushiwaka-chan…” Oikawa mutters. A part of him wants to ask if he’s asking because he wants to change jobs or if he wants him to continue being a drag queen. He tightens his grip on the bouquet he’s holding. That doesn’t matter now. He has someone important to meet.

Oikawa props his shades on his head as he walks into the cemetery. At the gate he grabs a small wooden bucket and turns on the small faucet to fill it up. When the water reaches halfway to the top he turns off the tap, and grabs a few incense sticks and a lighter from a small compartment near the stack of buckets. It takes him a minute to get all of his things situated before heading toward the graves. He passes by an older couple that glares at his attire. Oikawa doesn’t mind though. Any attention is good attention. Granted he’s been thinking over that logic with his relationship with Ushijima, but again he doesn’t want to think about him now. When he finally reaches his sister’s grave, Oikawa lets out a heavy sigh. He places all of his things on the ground before sitting before it and reaching to touch the letters of his sister’s name.

“Happy Birthday Eiko…” He says softly. “Thirty-nine, huh?” He chuckles, placing the bouquet in the small vase beside the gravestone. He lights the incense sticks and smiles softly at the sunflowers. “I got your favorite. Remember the drawing I made for you? The one of sunflowers?” Oikawa remembers the day as if it were yesterday.

He came home from school only to be met with his parents’ disappointment.

“Tooru, you know I’m too busy to see your school play,” his mother scolded. She sat at the kitchen table with a dainty cup of tea in front of her on the table. “Your father and I will be visiting a prep school for your sister. If only you were half the student she is…” She sighs.

Oikawa didn’t feel like telling his mother that he made a perfect score on his science test as he searched for an afternoon snack in the fridge. Thankfully his ballet classes had him used to standing on his toes so it didn’t hurt when he had to reach higher for a juice box.

“Speaking of Eiko, we’re going to see her recital this weekend,” His mother told him. “You are to be quiet. Is that clear?”

Oikawa closed the fridge and opened his juice box. “I am always quiet Mother…” he mumbled. In quick movements, his mother was out of her seat and in front of him.

“Was that backtalk?” She asked.

Oikawa stared blankly at his mother. Even at this young age he knew nothing would make her happy. “No Mother.” He whines when his mother pinches his cheeks. He felt her nails digging in his skin. The juice dropped out of his hands and his eyes brimmed with tears.

“You are troublesome Tooru. If only you were worthwhile like your sister. You would think you would follow her example.”  His mother sighed as she walked out of the kitchen. “Clean up the mess you made Tooru,” was the last order she gave him before he heard her walk up the stairs.

Tooru bent down to pick up the juice box, sniffling from the stinging in his cheeks. He didn’t understand why his parents were like this. He never did anything wrong. Why did his parents hate him? He straightened and stomped on the box, watching the juice spurt out of it. He continued stomping until it was completely flat before kicking it out of the kitchen.

“Tooru?”

The voice startled him, but he immediately felt the anger diminish. He turned toward it, and reached for the only person who could save him.

“Nee-chan!” He cries when Eiko scooped him up in her arms. “You’re back!”

Eiko ran her fingers through his hair as she hugged him. “I’m here. I’m here…don’t cry…” She whispered.

“I don’t like it when you’re not here…” he rubbed his eyes. The siblings flinch when the familiar clicking of their mother’s heels come toward them.

Eiko stepped in front of the mess just as their mother walked down the stairs. “Hello Mother,” Eiko replied.

“I wasn’t expecting you this early, Eiko—did something happen in dance class?”

Eiko shook her head. “I don’t have dance class on Tuesdays. I take violin and cram school today…” She said.

Their mother is only shocked for a moment. “I see. Either way why are you here so early?”

“Fuu-san allowed me the day off…because today is my birthday. She wanted me to spend it with friends…” Eiko set down her younger brother. Oikawa immediately went behind his sister’s legs. He hated when his parents talked to his sister. He hated how they spoke to her—almost as if she was just a machine to do their bidding.

“Did you have a previous engagement today with your friends?” Their mother asked.

Eiko let out a shaky breath. “No…I did not. My classmates don’t know about my birthday…I don’t get to talk to them much…”

“A waste,” their mother sighed. “Don’t forget about cram school. Your father and I have been visiting prep schools for you—you must be the best. You are an Oikawa after all.” The mother walked back upstairs to her sewing studio and closed the door.

Eiko sighed. “I wish I wasn’t an Oikawa…” she mumbled, before looking down at her brother. “It would be nice to get away, huh?”

Oikawa nodded. “Nee-chan! I remembered your birthday!” He fished in his pockets for a folded piece of paper. “I drew this at school for you!” He unfolded the paper and handed it to his sister.

Eiko stared at the crudely draw field of sunflowers and the words _HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEE-CHAN! YOU’RE SUNNY I LOVE YOU_. Oikawa bit his lip when he saw tears rolling down his sister’s cheeks. He yelped when he was picked up again and swung around.

“You’re the best brother in the world Tooru!” Eiko laughed. “This is the best present! Thank you so much!”

Oikawa sighs. “To think you kept that for so long afterward…” He chuckles. “When I ran away from home, I wasn’t expecting to see that drawing hanging up on your window.”

When he asked about it, his sister laughed loudly at the question.

“Are you kidding? Why would I not keep this?” Eiko beamed at him. “It’s my favorite present!”

Oikawa sighs again. “It’s been hard, Eiko…everything is so hard…” He pulls his knees up and rests his head on them. “Takeru and I are hanging on a thread and Nova’s barely taking off. Ushijima…I don’t even know what to do about him. We’re not good at picking boyfriends, huh?” He laughs lowly. “But…there’s someone I wish you could’ve met…” Oikawa draws a random pattern on the ground. “He reminds me of you…he’s sunny…” he smiles. “And he might help me turn things around.”

Oikawa stays by his sister’s side until the incense burns out. He uses the water in the bin to clean off his sister’s grave stone before placing a small kiss on top of it.

“Happy birthday Nee-chan. You’re sunny. I love you.” He smiles.

He looks up at the sky when a warm breeze comes through. He hears the sound of cars driving on the street and pieces of people’s conversations as they pass by on the sidewalk. A bird flies off one of the gravestones when Oikawa raises his arm to put his shades over his eyes again. The bright red feathers stick in his mind as the bird tweets in a nearby tree. The scent of ground coffee and baked bread fills his nose when he turns toward the street. An odd place to have a café, but you have to work somewhere he guesses.

“Eiko…” Oikawa chuckles, glancing down at his sister. “I’ve been in the house so long I forgot how pretty the world is…” he leans down to whisper, “This is my first time doing something independently since you’ve passed and I’m kinda excited!” He stands back up laughing. “I’M GONNA BUY COFFEE!” he exclaims. The old couple he passed before stares at him again as he skips past giggling.

“BYE NEE-CHAN!” He calls. “I’LL TELL YOU HOW THE COFFEE TASTES LATER!” He quickly checks the intersection before jaywalking again.

There’s a wide, silly grin on his face as he makes his way toward the café. He sees several tables outside of the coffee shop and decides to wait out there for his coffee after he orders it. Today is so pretty after all. It’s a waste to be inside. However as he waits in line, he’s unsure of what to order. There are so many options and hearing the customers easily order their drinks makes his fingers twitch. His hold on his cross body bag tightens. This is his first day out on the town—he shouldn’t be scared. He’s been out before, of course, but mainly for fittings and finding fabrics for his costumes or his job at the bookstore. Being out for no clear reason, aside from seeing his sister, makes his heart bloom with excitement.

It takes a few calls from the person at the register to get his attention. Oikawa marches up to the counter and grins when he immediately declares, “I know jack shit about coffee. Surprise me and I’ll pay whatever!” And with that he pays for whatever the cashier gave him and marches outside and claims his table. It’s barely a minute of waiting until he realizes he has to share this excitement with someone. He eagerly takes out his phone and dials a number. Another small giggles comes out of him as he waits for an answer.

“You know I have a job, right?” Iwaizumi mutters on the phone.

Oikawa giggles. “Oh please, Iwa-chan. You know you want to talk to me!” He says. “So I’m outside and I forgot how fun it is and I’m ordering coffee!!”

Iwaizumi sighs. “It’s not like I’m really focused on teaching today anyway…” he mumbles. “So you’re having fun outside?”

“Yes!” Oikawa cheers. “I’m actually treating myself! It feels so weird, but really fun! Like when we first tried fingering each other!” Oikawa doesn’t see the surrounding patrons whip their heads toward him when they hear the carefree statement.

“DON’T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE IDIOT!”

“Why? It happened.” Oikawa shrugs. “You’re blushing, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

“Awww you’re so adorable Iwa-chan. I kinda hate we can’t be friends with benefits anymore,” Oikawa says. “Even though I’ve been with other people recently…” He smile widens when his new favorite roommate came to mind. To think he’s gotten so head over heels so quickly…he’s almost a bit ashamed. Almost.

“You mean your husband or whatever?” Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa pouts when he remembers his ‘future husband’.

A small chuckles comes out of him. “Not necessarily. There’s uh…someone else.” Oikawa blushes. “You know Suga-chan?”

“I am aware.”

Oikawa snorts. “And you remember last night—you know, the parts where you weren’t staring at Kiyoko.”

“Shut up and yes.”

“Well afterward…we might have kissed…a bit.” Oikawa covers his face when another fit of giggles overtakes him. He can’t help it! Today he’s realizing a lot of new things about himself! He never these feelings would ever happen!

“Wow,” is all Iwaizumi says.

“Sure he was drunk, but like that doesn’t mean anything right?”

“Woooooooooow,” Oikawa hears his friend drawl out from the phone.

“Shut up Iwa-chan. You’re jealous that I finally moved on to another man.” Oikawa huffs. Sure he doesn’t know if Suga even remembers last night, but what matters is that the feelings he thought were just sex driven after catching his roommate jacking off are way more than that. Hell, he’s not even sure if he has sex feelings for Ushijima at this point. It’s gotten pretty stale, and Oikawa is tired of looking up at the ceiling during it.

But the feeling of the ring returns to his fingers. Would it be right to give up what he’s working so hard to get…for someone who drunkenly kissed him?  

“Last time I checked, I was the first to move on,” Iwaizumi’s voice gets Oikawa out of his muddled thoughts.

Oikawa snickers. “As if you made a move on Kiyoko.” He stops laughing when his friend is silent. “What the fuck when the hell did you grow a pair?”

“SHUT UP! AND SHE KISSED ME FIRST!”

“There’s the Iwa-chan I remember.”

“FUCK OFF.”

“Wow so are you guys official or what?” Oikawa asks, searching in his bag for his sketchbook. Today is just so lovely that he feels extremely inspired.

Iwaizumi stutters. “We…we’re uh…good friends or whatever.”

“That’s my Iwa-chan.”

“I’M HANGING UP!”

Oikawa laughs as he sets his phone down and opens up his sketchbook. Despite going to Bunka, Oikawa knows he hasn’t been using his sewing talents to their full potential. He should’ve joined with Mattsun at the dress shop, but being the selfish person he is he believes all of his creations should only be for his alter ego. In his small sketchbook there are several designs of different space cadet/sexy astronaut outfits. He stops at the latest page and stares at the jumpsuit he sketched out.

“Huh…I was looking through one of the vintage fashion books at work when I drew this…” he mumbles to himself. Aside from reading books about space, he occasionally looks through old fashion magazines from different eras. The one he found for this drawing was from the 60s. Oikawa hums as he taps his pencil around the head of the figure.

He flinches when his coffee is brought out to him. With a bright smile he thanks the waiter and looks down at his cup of coffee. He gasps at the intricate pattern made from cream and quickly takes a picture of it on his phone. Another hum comes out of him as he stares at the photo. He glances back at his drawing.

Oikawa begins to replicate the pattern on the jumpsuit, glancing at his phone every so often to make sure he’s copying it right. “Not bad Nova…it’s finally not a space costume.” He smiles to himself as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Ooh…this is so much better than instant coffee…” He gasps. In his excitement he accidentally spills a little bit of his coffee on his sketchbook. He lets out a loud squeal, causing people to stare at him again as he quickly dries off the spill with the table cloth.

“Oh it was so good…” Oikawa whines. He pouts at his coffee stained drawing. Most of the coffee spilled at the top of the figure. Oikawa cocks his head the stain. It’s streaked across the long vest of the jumpsuit. He doodles around the stain, creating a bra to go underneath the vest. He draws around the spots of coffee that landed around the figures ears for earrings and a small headpiece on the forehead.

He needs fabric stat.

He gulps down the rest of his coffee and quickly puts his things away. He leaves a couple bills on the table next to the coffee stain on the table cloth before running off to find a fabric store.

*

“Aww…you have to stay late?” Terushima whines. Never would I think I would be in this position. I’m once again pressed against the front desk by an attractive guy who actually wants to have sex with me. “I thought we could go out tonight…”

I can’t help but find this adorable. “We have a staff meeting believe it or not,” I tell him, ruffling his hair. Awwww he’s blushing!!! I can’t with this guy. “And I already have plans for tonight.”

“With his right hand I’m sure,” Ennoshita says as he passes by.

“I AM UP TO HERE WITH YOU ENNOSHIT!”

Ennoshita turns around as puts on his shades. “I got two boys that literally beg for my attention—I’m already up there, you’re still starting from the bottom. Ennoshita 13 Sugawara -5,” Just as he says this, Tanaka and Noya practically tackle him as he exits the dance studio.

“Goddammit he used a Drake lyric…” I mutter. Drake is my weak spot. I don’t listen to him and I cannot make a comeback.

“Huh, I didn’t know the three of them were a thing…” Terushima says. With one last squeeze he lets me go. “I hate you’re busy. I really wanna go on another date with you, you know? Aside from being hot as hell, you’re hella interesting.”

“Am I?” I ask.

“I don’t know anyone else that owns a collection of hot sauce and thoroughly explained why he has said collection.” He grins at me. Ah well he’s got me there.

Kuroo, still in his onesie, claps his hands as walks over to us. “All the dancers gotta go so we can get this meeting on the road~” He sings. “I know you wanna flirt some more Blondie, but I have to get ready for tonight and I can’t be late.”

Terushima purses his lips as he asks, “Ready for what?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen when he realizes his minor slip up. “At night I’m a vigilante, Blondie. I’m…” he lets out a giggle. “ _Cat Woman_.” He immediately turns to me for a response.

“My god, you’re such an idiot…” I say completely shocked.

“WHAT THE HELL SUGAR? THAT’S SO FUNNY!” Kuroo exclaims.

“I don’t get it…” Terushima mumbles.

I pat his shoulder. “It’s good you don’t get it.” I give him a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Will I see you this weekend?” He asks. Oh my god he actually likes me??

“We’ll see Mr. Charmer,” I say.

“You’ve got me charmed, Mr. Tease.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Crime waits for no one—get home safe Terushima.” He grabs my hand and pulls me towards Daichi’s classroom. I can’t even with this guy. He opens the door and Daichi, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi are already sitting in a small circle on the floor. “Daddy—I mean Dadchi—I mean…” Kuroo sighs. “I got him, whatever your name is.” We sit down with the rest of the staff.

“I love you too Tetsurou,” Daichi replies. “Alright now that we’re all here, let’s talk business. For the first year, we’ve been doing better than I thought we would be.”

“Whoo! Go team!” Bokuto cheers.

“And all of the students who signed up for the upcoming dance competition have finally paid their dues!” Daichi announces. We all clap for this, and yes Bokuto is the loudest. Daichi has been itching to sign up for the local dance competition DANCE OFF with his students for a while. I’m super happy for him to finally have this chance to show off all of the student’s talents. “Next week we’ll be practicing for the dance school performance! I’m so excited!”

“I’m excited to win the trophy,” Kuroo purrs. “Cat Woman loooooves shiny things.”

“Stop,” I say.  

“Aside from that, the students seem to be enjoying themselves here. However, we need to get more teachers with different styles of dancing. I asked all of the students to see what they wanted to see and several people asked for women teachers/different teachers/more classes,” Daichi continues.

“Yeah, a lot of the comments on our videos mention that too,” I say. Which is fair. We _do_ only have men teaching, even if all of them are not straight they’re still male.

Iwaizumi, oddly enough, plays with his fingers as he mumbles, “Well…if you need a woman teacher…there’s one person.”

“Wow Iwaizumi has gal pals?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo snorts loudly and immediately looks away when Iwaizumi glares at him. Daichi forces on a polite smile—HE WAS TOTALLY THINKING THE SAME THING.

Iwaizumi sighs, “I mean I haven’t seen her dance yet, but she’s already taught people so…”

Kuroo elbows me. Yes, I know who he’s talking about. Daichi hums in thought. Bokuto looks at the four of us in confusion.

“Who’s the girl?” He asks.

“Hello?” a voice calls down the hallway. Bokuto completely blanches. He’s deathly afraid of ghosts and anything scary which is hilarious because he’s as huge as a bear. Iwaizumi on the other flushes when he hears the voice.

I get up and go over to the door. I peek out and seek Kiyoko walking down the hallway. She smiles and jogs over to me. “We were literally just talking about you.”

“Really?” She asks.

“SUGA IS A FUCKING GHOST WHISPERER I AM ALARMED AND CONFUSED AND I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Bokuto shouts. Kuroo cackles. I roll my eyes.

“I LOVE YOU BO! YOU’RE SO GOOD DUDE!” Kuroo laughs loudly.

I step aside so Kiyoko can walk in. “I’m not a ghost whisperer and this is the lady Iwaizumi is hinting at,” I reply. “Her name is Kiyoko—she’s a close friend.”

Kiyoko waves at Bokuto. “Am I interrupting? Hajime and I were going out to eat before MC’s show…I was waiting outside, but it got kinda cold so…”

Huh.

“Huh,” Kuroo says, grinning at Iwaizumi.

“Huh?” Daichi cocks his head in confusion.

“YOU’RE REALLY PRETTY!” Bokuto exclaims. “You must be a good dancer! You should work here!” To think he was just afraid of ghosts a couple seconds before.

Kiyoko blinks at the statement. “You want me to work here?” She asks.

“You’re a dancer right?”Bokuto asks. “And Iwaizumi totally has the hots for you so you can go off and makeout like Kuroo does! It’s a win-win!” Iwaizumi covers his face, grumbling.

“Ignoring that last statement, it would be great to have you on the team Kiyoko,” Daichi says. “We need more teachers and from what I’ve seen of Nova, you’re a great one.”

Kiyoko plays with her hair, looking at the floor. “It’s been so long since I taught a class. I’m not sure if I would be right for the job,” she replies.

“You don’t have to answer now, of course!” Daichi says quickly. “But please think about it! You can even have a trial day with my class if you want. We’re in a small bind with teachers and you would really help!”

Kiyoko bites her lip and nods. “I’ll think about it,” she says softly. “Pardon my intrusion…” She quickly slips out of the door. Oh dear. We might have overstepped our bounds possibly.

Iwaizumi immediately gets up and rushes over to the door. He pauses and asks, “Are we done.”

“That wasn’t a question…” Kuroo mutters.

“You’re already at the door…” I say.

“Have a nice night Iwaizumi!” Daichi waves, trying to keep his polite smile. Poor guy hates upsetting people. Iwaizumi barely returns the greeting as he rushes out.

The four us sit in a silence for a moment.

“Sooooooo did anyone else know Iwaizumi’s got a girlfriend?” Bokuto asks.

“Nope. Sad thing is, I don’t think Iwaizumi knows he has a girlfriend,” Kuroo says standing up.

“Oh no, I was thinking that!” Daichi gasps.

Oh Daichi, you pure innocent soul that has sex with his drag queen boyfriend every night and hates making people upset and is maybe the worst candidate to be a boss over a business…never change.

*

“Fuckfuckfuck…” Takeru tries not to drop the small cake box in his hands as he jaywalks toward the cemetery. He checks his watch—it’s only 9:00…he still has time to make it to Baby’s show. He jogs past the gate; he knows his uncle already cleaned her up. When he finally makes it to his mother’s grave he’s panting. He kneels down and stares at the grave, reaching to rubs his fingers over his mother’s name.

“Hey Mom…” He says quietly. “Happy Birthday…” He slowly takes out the cake box out of the bag and opens it. “It took a while, but I found the cake you like! Lemon cake!” He smiles when he takes out the two different slices of cake. They are a bit smashed on the plates from him squeezing the box too hard from running, but they still look delicious. He sets one before the grave before getting comfortable and eating his slice.

“So uh…I’ve been trying…” Takeru says between bites. “Trying to uh…do stuff. I actually went to class today…there was a lady who was…interesting…”

Takeru slides his plastic fork out of his mouth. Dr. Haiba was an interesting woman alright. Her lecture focused on families—specifically the loss of family members.

“I was never one to think about sad things. I’m quite a happy person, don’t you think?” Alisa laughed. “However I realized I needed to think of sad things when younger brother suffered a heart attack due to the small hole in his heart from a birth defect.” Takeru felt the entire room stiffen at the news. “Luckily defibrillators are really good! He was only dead for two minutes!” She beamed. Akiteru let out a low snort at this.

Takeru noticed Alisa’s fingers trembling even though they’re tightly laced together. Her smile fidgets. Takeru knew very well how dark humor can either make you laugh or break your heart. Akiteru, who has been fooling with the power point clicker near the front row of the class, walked over to her and handed the clicker and whispered something in her ear. Alisa chuckled and mumbled something that Takeru couldn’t understand.

“As you can see, I’m not from this country! My younger brother and I grew up in Russia and recently moved to Japan after I finished college. At the time of his heart attack, our Japanese was very rusty. We didn’t speak a lot of it at home,” Alisa explained. “When I finally understood what the doctors were telling me…I was completely crushed…broken into tinier pieces than you can ever imagine. After feeling that intense pain…I wanted to help others go through it since at the time there was no one to help me.” She sighed heavily. “Of course, my Lyovochka is doing much better!” She pressed the clicker and shows a picture of her and her equally tall brother smiling in a picture at a park.

Takeru and his classmates stared at the picture in disbelief. “He’s a crossdresser?” He whispered to himself. Since he lived with a drag queen he wasn’t too surprised, but at the same time he wasn’t expecting that twist.

“He’s a model! And he wanted me to plug his Instagram since I had to reference his two minute death so…” Alisa pressed the clicker again and lazily pointed to the screen as it showed @ZOMBIEMATRYOSHKA in large letters. “…there it is. He’s really made light of his situation, don’t you think?” She smiled.

“I never took notes in class…” Takeru tells his mother. “But I wrote down everything Dr. Haiba said…” He takes off his book bag and pulls out his notebook. “There are five stages of grief—denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance…” he reads off. “And it happens in any order and mourning lasts from a month to a year depending on how close you are to the person and and…” He feels tears run down his face. “And…I never felt so sad learning about something…I knew I missed you…but…knowing why hurts even worse…” He forces himself to eat more cake.

He’s silent as he continues to look over the detailed notes he took in class. After Alisa’s lecture, he waited around until most of the class left to talk to her.

“How funny that we met before!” Alisa giggled behind her hand when Takeru walked up to her. “Akiteru-kun, we bumped into other right outside of the classroom!” She told his professor. Takeru noticed the name change, but passed over it.

“I’m surprised how eager you were to learn, Takeru-kun,” Akiteru replied. “I guess I should have Dr. Haiba visit more often.”

Takeru pouted. “Sensei, you’re not funny…”

“Ah!” Alisa gasped. “You are Takeru-kun? Akiteru-kun has said so much about you!” She smiled.

Takeru flushed. “I uh…he has?”

“Yes. He says you’re one of his brightest students! I hope you learned something today.” She sighed. “I’m no good at powerpoint slides…I really wanted them to have music and lights! That would be something, don’t you think?”

Akiteru chuckled. “You’re still Dr. Haiba,” he reminded her. Takeru found the phrase odd, but again didn’t think too much about it.

“True, true…” Alisa said. “I’m happy you were able to learn from me today, Takeru-kun!”

Takeru nodded. “I uh…it means a lot…what you talked about…” he looked down at the floor. “I uh…my mother…passed away two years ago…”

Alisa and Akiteru’s eyes widen at the soft statement.

“I’m so sorry…” Alisa pulled him in a hug. Takeru stiffened at the sudden embrace, but found himself wrapping his arms around the woman. “If you ever need anyone to talk to…I’m available.” Takeru was surprised to feel the stream of tears running down his face when she released him. Alisa gave him a small smile as she handed him her business card. “I can tell you’ve held this is in for a while…I’m always here if you need to let things go. It’s the best way to remember her, I believe.”

Takeru wiped his eyes and took the card with shaky hands. “I’ll…I’ll think about it…”

“Mom…I never told anyone about you before…” Takeru mumbles. His cake is now completely gone and a string of ants has started to crowd around his mother’s slice. “I didn’t feel okay with talking about you with other people…like they didn’t deserve it. I wanted to keep you to myself…” He looks up at the gravestone. “But you were so wonderful…I can’t hide you away from the world…” He smiles. “I still remember eating your birthday cake at night…after you came home from the studio, we would sit on your balcony and sing happy birthday…” He feels his eyes sting as more tears stream down his face.

“I hate we have to celebrate your birthday at night…” Takeru pouted. “I should’ve skipped school so I could’ve celebrated with everyone at the studio…” He crossed his arms with a loud sigh. The two of them are sitting on the small balcony outside his mother’s bedroom.

Eiko chuckled as she took another bite of her slice of lemon cake. “But then we wouldn’t have our special time together!” She replied. “Every mother wants to celebrate her birthday with her special awesome son.”

Takeru huffed, but a small grin was on his face.

“These past few birthdays have been pretty great!” Eiko continued, eating more cake. “I get to hang out with your uncle in the morning, and then I get to hang out with you at night.” She leaned back in her chair to see the vase of sunflowers on her vanity. She smiled. “You’re the best guys I know.”

“How come I’m after Uncle?” Takeru asked, finally eating his cake.

Eiko shrugged. “Since he’s busy getting Supa Nova ready with TakeSen, he’s out at night. And he gives up a sunny vibe.”

“I guess…” Takeru nibbled on the end of his fork.

Eiko laughed. “Did I ever tell you were born at night?” Her smile widened when her son shook his head. “Well you were! And it was the best night of my life. Celebrating my birthday like this is my lame way of recreating the joy of you coming into my life.” She laughed again when Takeru covered his face.

“You’re a sap, Mom…”

“You’re grinning Takeru-chan!”

He kept his head down. He was grinning like an idiot.

 “I love you Mom…and I miss you so much…” Takeru says as he moves the cake aside to hug the gravestone.

He knows that he won’t feel anyone hug him back. The cold stone feels awkward in his arms, but he’s never felt closer to his mother. He reluctantly pulls away and brushes off specks of dirt off her.

“Shigeru’s dancing tonight, Mom. I know you would’ve loved to see it…” Takeru stands up. “And I know you would be pushing me out of the house to see it too.” He laughs. “So I’m off! I’ll tell you about it soon, okay?” He makes sure to pick up the cake since he was scolded by the priest last time for leaving food. He starts jogging out of the cemetery with a smile on his face. “I love you Mom!” He calls over his shoulder.  He glances upward as he crosses the street. The street lights twinkle along with the first few stars in the sky.

“Did the stars always look this pretty?” He asks himself.

*

“Hi-hi!” Nova calls as she enters the dressing room. She would be lying if she said everyone’s reactions when she walked in XXL made her a tiny bit nervous. To keep her anxiety somewhat hidden, she kept her oversized shades on. Saeko and Keishin actually stopped arguing over their favorite bartender tricks and quietly watched her stroll by.

The only person in the dressing room is Maine Coon, who is applying her second of three sets of eyelashes. She’s already in her outfit for the night—it’s her take on Little Red Riding Hood. Top is black and strapless and completely sequined. The red plaid skirt is obscenely short and barely covers her ass save for the several layers of white tulle underneath. The red hood is a capelet. Aside from the usual four pairs of nude tights, MC has on a pair of black fishnets on. Beside her feet are a pair of black kneehigh combat boots.  On the small vanity there is a wig head that has a huge mound of curly brown hair on it. Next to that are two big wolf ear pins. Maine Coon looks at her mirror as she blows on the glue she applied on her eyelash.

“Woah!” She whistles before turning around. “What’s up psychedelic Princess Leia?” She asks as Nova comes up beside.

Nova chuckles. Since her 60s inspired outfit is very long and drapey she decided to twist her longer brown wigs into two tight buns on her head. “Peace and Love and fuck Darth Vader~” She holds up a peace sign. “What do you think? I made it in a couple of hours…”

“Even the gold stuff?” MC gestures to the headpiece and bra.

Nova nods excitedly. “Claire’s had a sale on these cheap gold necklaces so I hot glued them together to make a makeshift bra and jewelry! And there was a second hand clothing store near the fabric store and I found these shades and cute shoes!” She lifts one of her pants to show off her new espadrilles. “Buy wedges, MC. They’re a life saver.”  

“Noted. Also noted: your peppy attitude. What’s up?” MC asks, putting her last pair of top lashes. She has two more to go for the bottom.

Nova leans against the wall, grinning. “What, I can’t be happy?”

“You can, but usually there’s a cause for the effect you know what I’m saying?” MC shifts the wig cap on her head. “This is like genuine happiness and not bullshit.”

“I had a day to myself if you must know,” Nova answers. “I actually went shopping and I stopped by Mattsun’s place and I had fun…and I liked it.”

Maine Coon smiles. “You can be adorable sometimes you know that?” She laughs when Nova nudges her shoulder. “I’m surprised you had so much free time.”

“Wakatoshi said he was coming by, but I blew him off.” Nova shrugs.

“WOW REALLY?” MC almost puts on her last eyelash crooked. “I thought this was the love of your life or whatever?”

“Even if he was a one night stand asking for another round, I would’ve done the same thing…” Nova crosses her arms and looks down at the floor. “Today’s Eiko’s birthday…”

Silence fills the room as MC digests the statement. She looks up from the mirror and quietly asks, “You okay Tooru?”

“Oh I’m fine,” Nova replies easily. “Honestly after visiting her grave I never felt better.” She grins. “I actually ordered coffee!”

“You never ordered coffee?”

“I’ve been wanting to go out with Wakatoshi, but he never wants to go out with me. He always wants me inside so he can visit me more, but it’s so pretty outside! And instant coffee sucks ass! I’m totally gonna buy better stuff to drink,” Nova says with excitement. She falters when she sees her drag sister’s lips tremble. “Tetsurou?”

Maine Coon sighs heavily. “You’re amazing is all…your endurance might be the worst and best thing about you…” before Nova can ask what that means, MC continues, “Also I didn’t know your sister owned the dance studio before Daichi.”

Nova stiffens.

“Suga told me, but he assumed Daichi and I already knew. While I’m a tiny bit ticked I didn’t know beforehand, I’m happy to know that you’re opening up some. I guess having Sugar as a roommate is doing you some good, huh?” MC grins.

Nova feels her face redden. “Maybe…” She pouts when her sister’s eyes widen in excitement. “I’m not telling you anything.” She pushes up her shades.

“Your face tells enough.”

“No it’s doesn’t.”

A loud exasperated sigh echoes down the hallway along with the sound of slippers shuffling toward the dressing room. “I swear to Christ tucking is the one thing I hate about getting ready…” Baby mutters. She looks at Nova and gives a polite nod before she starts looking for her corset in the small trunk she brought. “WAIT A FUCKING—MOM?” She whips around, almost dropping her corset on the floor.

Nova lowers her shades. “I brought you into this world, Baby. To think one performance made me unrecognizable…” MC snickers at this.

“NONONO MOMMY I’M SORRY!” Baby rushes over to her mother and gives her a hug and a peck on the cheek. “You just look better than usual so I couldn’t tell who you were.” She grins at the completely astonished look Nova gives her.

MC snorts loudly when she starts laughing. “IF I PUT ON MY LASHES CROOKED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY I’M GONNA SUE!” She fans herself to keep from crying.

Nova easily steps away from the hug her daughter tried to give her. “Be happy your face is on, missy. I would’ve pinched your nose otherwise.” Nova grins. “Then again it might help the two lines you call nose contour.”

“I SWEAR TO EVERYONE I WILL DESTROY THE TWO OF YOU IF MY EYELASHES ARE FUCKED!” MC cackles.

Baby sticks out her tongue at Nova before laughing. “You’re in a good mood if you’re reading.”

“Reading is a necessary life skill, darling. But yes I am happy,” Nova replies, leaning against the wall. “And I’ll be much happier if you tell me what made you late for Mattsun.”

Baby rolls her eyes as she adjusts her corset. “Nothing…”

“She’s texting the guy she gave a lap dance,” MC replies. She now has on her wig and is in the process of pinning on her curly fringe so it can cover her eye. “His name is Kyoutani Kentaro and he’s a dancer at the studio.”

“KUROO I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KEEP IT A SECRET!” Baby exclaims.

“I said no such thing and he’s the reason why I’m in a fucking onesie this week,” MC says, smiling at her reflection once her hair is in place. She begins pining on her ears.

Nova gets her phone out of her pants pocket. “I don’t care about dating. Just don’t make being late a habit. You are your own person, but I’ll still hear what people say about you,” she replies.

“I know…” Baby pouts. “It won’t happen again…he’s just so interesting to me…” She glances at her mother posing for a selfie. Baby chuckles. “Gonna upload that to your Instagram?”

Nova looks up from her phone. “I don’t have one.” She flinches at Baby’s and surprisingly Maine Coon’s loud gasps.

“Make one this instant,” MC orders. “If you’re gonna be big in this gig, you gotta put yourself out there.”

“Yeah, even I have one Mom,” Baby says as she starts putting on her outfit. Nova is a bit insulted that it’s only a white leotard. She wasn’t there when Baby first met with Mattsun to tell her ideas for future outfits. The hell is her daughter thinking?? Sure the white fishnets make it kinda sexy but it’s still so boring. “I’ve gotten some more followers after the first show. “Have you started your Youtube channel yet?”

Nova pouts when MC takes her phone to make her Instagram account. “No…I can’t think of a good name…and like I tried filming myself shopping earlier but it’s really weird…” It’s not like she’s not thinking about it. Admittedly she’s tried doing it before Suga suggested the idea, but she can’t help but feel very anxious about not being entertaining. Talking to herself doesn’t make her feel better either—she’s not sure she can fill up enough time for a good video.

“Try doing it with someone. I know mine got better when Daichi started doing it with me,” MC replies. “Your username is SUPANOVA6969 by the way.”

“That’s fine,” Nova replies. She never thought about having a partner in her videos. She just assumed that it was all on her. A small smile spreads on her face. If that’s the case…there’s only one person she wants to ‘do’ it with. She giggles. “I think I got a name…”

*

“This is weird,” I say before taking a sip of my Blue Hawaii.

“What is?” Bokuto asks beside me. He is already on his second beer.  

“Yeah, what?” Daichi asks on the other side of me. He’s also drinking a beer, but it’s in a glass.

Kiyoko happily stirs her cocktail with her straw. “I think this is a nice change of pace. Right, Hajime?” She turns Iwaizumi who has his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Daichi has secretly taken several pictures of them and sent them to Kuroo with several exclamation points captioning them.  

“Yeah, it’s different,” He says “Right Kyoutani?”

Kyoutani only nods.

Here we are sitting around like we’re at a goddamn dinner theatre. I was so used to the usual crowd and now we have two (three if you want to include Kyoutani) new people I have to get used to in this environment. You know that feeling when you see your teacher at night club and you’re screaming inside? That’s me.

“WHOO! I MADE IT!” Takeru cheers from somewhere behind me. I assume the bar. “HEY SUGA! I’M BRINGING SHOTS!”

Annnnd Junior’s here ready to get as drunk as possible. This is great.

“SUGA I SEE YOU NOT RECOGNIZING MY EXISTENCE! GIRL YOU BETTER WAVE!” Takeru shouts.

I weakly raise my hand to acknowledge him. Iwaizumi watches Takeru badly flirt with an irritated Keishin.

“That’s Eiko’s son, right?” I hear him ask Kiyoko softly. She nods and he chuckles. “He looks exactly like her.”

Takeru cheers as he brings as many shot glasses to our table. “WHOOP WHOOP! CHRISTMAS IS HERE AND I’M THE SANTA OF BOOZE!” He holds up his hand for Kyoutani to high five him. Kyoutani’s frown deepens. Takeru high fives himself.

Kiyoko snickers. “But he’s a bit different than her.”

Bokuto is already downing most of the shots. I take one for myself because I feel like I need it just to sit at this table. Takeru glances over at Iwaizumi and cocks his head at him.

“You fucked my uncle,” he says simply. Daichi almost chokes on his sip of beer. Kyoutani narrows his eyes in confusion. Kiyoko and Bokuto are cracking up at this. YEP. GONNA NEED ANOTHER SHOT. IT’S ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS. Daichi nudges my shoulder. Got you covered buddy. We clink our shot glasses before drinking them.

“I LOVE HIM? I LOVE HIM. I HAVE SO MUCH LOVE FOR THIS GUY!” Bokuto almost falls out of his chair laughing.

Iwaizumi is completely red. “I’m his best friend, yes,” he forces out.

Takeru grins and holds out his hand for a handshake. “I’m Takeru—the nephew of the man you fucked!”

“Stop.” Iwaizumi begrudgingly shakes his hand.

There’s a loud whoop and Saeko walks out from behind the curtain and down the curtain. “WAASSSSSSUPPP XXLLLLLL!” She screams. The crowd screams back. “I know you’re here for the biggest pussy I know—” I can literally hear Kuroo laughing loudly from wherever he is from here. “—but we have a lovely number by Nova’s newborn daughter BABY STAR!!” She announces before getting off the stage.

Takeru cheers the loudest at our table. Kyoutani is trying really hard not to look excited but it’s not working. He’s smiling but he’s trying to frown so he just looks like The Joker.

“I’m kinda excited!” I hear Daichi say through the cheers. “Tetsurou told me she’s a crazy good dancer like Nova.”

“You’re too pure to be here,” I reply.

“Koushi, I enjoy sex with a guy that calls me Daddy in public. My halo’s gone.” He makes a fair point.

The lights dim as the music starts playing. Baby steps out and I don’t want to sound rude…but like it’s blandest thing ever? It’s a white leotard?? And like fishnets and like a collar?? She has on white pumps and like…I’m concerned. Kiyoko looks extremely worried. Baby’s wig is amazing though—it’s platinum blonde and in two long ass braids that hit her hips. And there’s these little cat ears on her head that look like they were completely made from glitter or something.

“Nowhere to run, run, run, come here right now…here right now, here right now,” Baby sings. Despite her lame outfit she’s super confident. She slowly struts down the walkway, making eye contact with the audience and smirking. “There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now…feel right now, feel right now.” She trails her braids over her body, biting her lip.

Kyoutani swallows. His eyes are wide. He’s so not straight.

“Huh,” I hear Daichi mumble beside me. Yes, one reason Daichi is here aside from supporting his boyfriend is to see how gay Kyoutani is.

“You all over my skin, I'm anxious,” Baby sings, putting her hands on her leotard. “Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas.” When she rubs over her leotard it changes color and there was a loud collective gasp from everyone. Takeru puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. When Baby sees him she sticks out her tongue, winking.  

“YOOOOOOOOO!!!” Bokuto screams loudly. Kiyoko grins as she sips her cocktail.

“Don't talk to me, just show me your talent…our talent, oooh-oh!” Baby grins, knowing full well we’re really interested now. She raises her arms, and slowly sways her hips from side to side as she sings, “One look and you're mine, keep your eyes on me now…” Her eyes are locked onto Kyoutani’s. He grins back at her. “Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out…” She says before twirling into a death drop.

And it begins.

The end of my life.

“Nowhere to run, boy run, come here right now, right now, right now!” Baby bites her lip again as she crawls close to our table. “Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out, comes out, comes out!” Takeru eagerly gets up to give her a tip and she happily takes it in her mouth before sitting it up and sliding it over her chest before slipping it down her leotard. Daichi give her his and my tip and Baby happily rewards us by shaking her ass in our general direction. Is it just me or am I taking my slaying better than usual? It’s like I’m getting immunity to it or something.

Kyoutani stiffens when Baby glances over to him, smirking. “Cause when the stars align, you might bring the beast out. One look and you’re mine, keep your eyes on me.” She gets up and struts to the other side of the stage and daintily walks through the crowd, collecting tips. Kyoutani watches Baby flirt with the people who give her tips. He starts tapping his foot.

“I WANT BABY!!” Bokuto cheers, waving his money in the air. Just gonna hide the rest of the shots from him and Takeru now. Baby hears this and makes her way over to him with a big grin on her face. She’s got a fistful of money and I would be grinning from ear to ear too. She takes Kiyoko’s tip and gives her a small peck on the cheek. With Iwaizumi’s she shimmies her chest for. Bokuto’s practically jumping up and down at this point since she’s so close to us now.

Baby laughs and accepts his tip. Since most of the drinks are off the table, she decides to get on top of it and dance for Bokuto who is too drunk for this. I don’t even know how he got this drunk. Where is Kuroo when you need him?? Baby gets on her knees and continues giving Bokuto attention. I guess he gave her a bigger tip than the rest of us. Her eyes widen when there’s a small tug on one of her braids.

We all look over and see Kyoutani with the braid in his hand and a huge smirk on his face. Baby returns the gesture and slowly crawls over to him.

“Right I'll take you down, down can you keep it up all night, up all night, up all night?” She sings. “Turn around round baby give me what I like, what I like, what I like…” She accepts his tip and slowly licks up it.

Damn…that’s…damn.

Baby grabs Kyoutani’s hands and put them on her chest. OH MY GOD. “You all over my skin, I'm anxious. Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas…” She sings, rubbing his hands over body AND EVEN BETWEEN HER LEGS.

Daichi chugs the last of his beer. I’m so with you best friend. I am SO THERE.

Kyoutani’s face is flushed and he opens his mouth to say something, but Baby puts a finger on his lips.

“Don't talk to me, just show me your talent, your talent…” She leans close to him with a big grin on her face. A small gasp comes out of her when Kyoutani tugs her down by the ring on her collar AND KISSES HER.

I IMMEDIATELY LIFT MY HANDS OFF THE TABLE. I KNOW THAT DOES NOTHING BUT LIKE IT WAS A REFLEX AND DAICHI IS ALSO DOING IT BECAUSE WE ARE SHOCKED PEOPLE. PEOPLE SHOCKED. NO ONE SAID THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN.

TAKERU’S FUCKING LIVING FOR IT.

“I AM FUCKING LIVING FOR THIIIIISSSSSSS!!!” He shouts, filming the kiss that is still happening. “ZOOMMINNNNGGGG INNNNNN!!” He aims his phone toward Baby’s crotch where Kyoutani’s hand is still placed and she is grinding on it. You heard me right. SHE IS LITERALLY GRINDING IN HIS PALM AND I HAVE SCOOTED MY CHAIR BACK BECAUSE I CANNOT. Kiyoko fans herself and Iwaizumi takes a picture because of course.

Baby forces herself away and tries to somehow end her number. I assume she does because my head is in my hands and I cannot see anything but I hear everyone going crazy and oh my god I can’t believe my life right now. WHO AM I? WHERE AM I?

“HOLY FUCK BABY!” Saeko’s voice booms. “I LOVE MY FUCKING JOB!” She lets out a loud whoop. I look up to see her and Baby on the stage. “I swear you’re Nova’s kid for sure. Give her a hand everybody!!”

The crowd goes wild again as Baby waves and quickly makes her way back behind the curtain.

“Alright we’re gonna give MC a couple minutes to get ready because I think we literally need like a breather after that, holy shit,” Saeko laughs as she gets off the stage.

“Suga!” Daichi calls. “Come back to the table!”

“I AM NOT READY FOR THE TABLE!” I yell back.

“Dude the table’s ready for you!!” Bokuto laughs loudly.

I begrudgingly scoot back to the table. “It’s like I’m never drunk enough for these shows…” I sigh. Thank god Nova’s not performing tonight or I might actually die.

I notice Kiyoko look past me with a big smile on her face. She reaches down to her bag and pulls out her phone. Kyoutani looks up from his drink and flinches. The hell is behind me?

“Well well well, you all enjoying yourselves?”

I know that smooth voice anywhere… “Hey—HEYYY….HEY.” My face is getting really red when I see Nova’s outfit. She looks like she just came out of a 60s music video and I am trying not to stare at her stomach and her gold bra and her oversized shades and her everything. Nova smirks as she leans down to me. She slides her hand under my chin and angles my face toward hers.

She raises her shades and winks. “Hey yourself sweet thing…how are _you_ doing tonight?” She asks quietly with a small giggle at my stuttering.

“I HAVE EMOTIONS!” My face is as red as a tomato right now I just know it.

Nova chuckles. “Good ones I hope,” she says, winking. She leans up and lowers shades again, posing for Kiyoko who is too excited to take a picture of her. “Hey Dai-chan~” She blows a kiss toward him.

“Hey Nova!” Daichi says happily. “You look really great today!”

She laughs. “I’ll make sure to brag to MC you said so,” she says. Bokuto who was the loudest one at our table is now extremely quiet. He fidgets and tries not to stare at Nova’s extremely flat amazing possibly lickable (what I’m kinda tipsy cut me some slack) stomach.  

“Bokuto-chan!” Nova squeals. “You haven’t been to any of my shows in a while~” She hugs him with her free hand, since she’s still holding her drink. “Now you’re going crazy for my daughter…how could you betray me like this?” She whines.

“I’VE BEEN PLANNING DANCES FOR KIDS I’M SORRY!” Bokuto hugs her back. “You’re still my alien!”

Nova giggles. “I would hope so.” She raises an eyebrow at her nephew who has been staring at her this entire time. “I thought you’d still be out?” She asks Takeru.

Takeru shakes his head. “I wanted to make it to see Baby…” He grins. “You _are_ a sunny person,” He laughs. I guess he’s drunk as well. Nova looks down at her outfit. Well it’s mostly yellow so I guess that’s what he means? Either way, Nova gives him a big smile before making her way over to Kiyoko to peck her cheek and to playfully bump her hip against Iwaizumi.

“Mind if I talk to the bumblebee?” She asks, gesturing her martini glass to Kyoutani. I feel Daichi grab my shoulder. I KNOW I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT EITHER UNTIL NOW.

“Do whatever,” Iwaizumi shrugs.

Kyoutani stiffens when Nova immediately sits down, crosses her legs, and pops her fingers before placing them on the table. “Uh—” he starts.

“Who are you, what is your profession, age, relationship status, online username, and STD test results?” Nova asks curtly.

“What the hell Nova,” Iwaizumi is the first to say. Hey nice he actually uses her name while she’s in drag. I know they grew up together and were fuckbuddies but it’s so hard to see him supportive of this. I think it’s because I’m still reeling from the fact that I really thought he was straight and here is one of the gayest people next to…literally everyone in this bar.

“Iwa-chan, when you have a child you’ll understand the strange overwhelming feeling of controlling their lives and the people that enter them,” Nova says simply. Kiyoko snickers.

“Child?” Kyoutani asks.

“I am Supa Nova—the mother of Baby Star.”

“The one that Suga grinded on,” Kyoutani replies.

“ARE YOU SHITTING ME KYOUTANI?” I squawk out.

Nova smirks at me. “The one and the same~” OH MY GOD. “Now Kyouken,” HOW COME NO ONE REMEMBERS HIS NAME? “I understand that you’re charmed by my daughter’s… _assets_.”

“More like her ass,” Takeru cuts in.

Nova easily moves past this. “I hope you understand that I want to know everything about you and possibly check my daughter’s phone to make sure you two are texting about G-rated movies,” she explains before taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh my god, are you a helicopter parent?” I ask.

Takeru sighs. “You have no idea,” he replies. “I remember when I first started studying with my friends, Auntie followed me to my sessions.” Aw that’s cute—he calls her Auntie!! He looks at his phone when it buzzes on the table. He reads the message and he lets out a small chuckle. “Oh my god…” he mumbles as he starts typing a message. Huh wonder what’s going on there…

“Studying isn’t sexy…” Bokuto replies, leaning against the table. Oh Bokuto if only you knew.

Nova sips her drink. “It’s nothing personal, dearie. I just don’t trust you!” She says happily.

“That’s as personal as it gets,” I mutter. Kyouken—er Kyoutani rolls his eyes and focuses on his beer glass. I wonder what he’s thinking about…he looks really conflicted. Something catches his attention and there’s a hint of a smile on his face. Ah, must be Baby.

“Mom what did you tell him?” Baby demands when she reaches our table. She changed out of her leotard into a white romper. The top half is long sleeved and see through and yes you can see her boobs. There are white stars to cover her nips. Wow, I know I’m tipsy now. I never use nips in a sentence sober. The shorts of the romper are white silk. She kept her white fishnets and pumps on and damn, this is just as a cool as the color changing leotard. Wow Baby’s turning out to be a good fashionista like her mom.

“I said nothing but nice things,” Nova replies.

“I know you didn’t,” Baby crosses her arms. “Ken, I’m sorry for her. She’s not used to me getting some.”

“KEN?” I blurt out. Daichi and Kiyoko look just as alarmed.

“You know I never had the urge to ask for more alcohol when I’m already really tipsy…” Bokuto mumbles. “Is this what it’s like hanging out with you?” He asks me.

“Unfortunately…” I sigh.

Kyouken blushes. “You’re fine.”

Nova on the other hand looks extremely offended. “I GET SOME!”

“Of course that’s what got your attention…” Takeru snickers.  

Baby sticks out her tongue when she sits down next to her mother (yes Nova made sure that was the only seat left). “Yeah by your bff,” She jabs her thumb to Iwaizumi. “And your husband or whatever, but I’ve never seen him so I don’t even know if he’s real.”

“He’s real…” Nova says rather dismissively. Huh. That’s new. “But as far as you know, you don’t know what happened yesterday.” She smirks.

“WHAT?” Takeru starts.

“THE FUCK?” Baby finishes. Iwaizumi shakes his head at this but he gives me a look. Why is he looking at me? I didn’t do anything?? What is this that happened last night? Why do I feel slightly annoyed by hearing about it? I mean Nova’s her own person and she’s been taken anyway so why do I feel slightly bothered by it??

With all of these questions in my head, I barely notice Saeko walking back up to the stage.

“IT’S TIME TO LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG!” She whoops. “GIVE IT UP FOR MAINE COON EVERYBODY!” She cheers before walking off toward the bar.

The entire bar goes wild when MC walks from behind the curtain. OH MY GOD SHE’S FUCKING LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD. I take a picture of her as she waves toward the crowd. My ears are ringing from both Bokuto and Daichi cheering loudly.  

“YEAAAAAAH!!!! WASSSSUPPP PUSSSSSSSSYCAAATTTTTTS!” She yells in her microphone. “As you can see I’m dressed as Little Red, and I’m sure you’re wondering ‘MC why are you in this costume?’” she says this in a squeaky high voice. “And I’m dressed like this because we’re gonna talk about fucking vampires.” She snickers when the audience laughs.

We’re only like three seconds in and I’m already living for this. Kuroo why did you hide this from me???

“No it has no connection, but I couldn’t think of another way to bring it up! So yeah fucking vampires and yes I mean that as literally as possible,” She continues. “So for those who have never been to my show before—” She makes sure to look at me before continuing. I flick her off. “You know that I have some crazy story to share because I’m a fucking weirdo and somehow you give me tips for being one—like this person!!” She gasps when someone comes up to the stage. “Thank you—yeah I know it’s scarier up close. I’m literally not a woman,” she takes the tip and puts it in a pocket in her capelet. “I’m like a fucking impressionist painting—the closer you get, the weirder it gets.” She laughs as the person sits back down.

Baby leans back in her chair and sticks out her tongue at Kyouken who flushes. Nova immediately pushes her daughter’s chair back. Oh my god. No one said I have two forms of entertainment happening at once.

“So I was sitting around alone watching porn,” MC continues. OH MY GOD. “And like I have a strange love for it now that I’m actually dating a person. Like before my life depended on it; like literally I would come home and be like ‘let me find that one gay office video to make me remember what love is even though it’s just me fucking myself’, but now it’s become my reality tv.” She snickers to herself as the audience laughs. “Like you have The Kardashians, I have my mom fucking her daughter videos. To each his own.”

Daichi covers mouth when he laughs. “Oh my god Tetsu…” he mumbles.

Another person runs up to give MC a tip. “Are you tipping me for entertaining you or pity that I actually announced I watch those kinda videos?” She asks them. “You don’t have to tell me the truth, I understand I should actually watch TV,” She says before walking to the other side of the stage. “Anyway I go to my favorite porn site and on the homepage it has like a random video for you to click and on that day I saw the wonderful film, Immortal Love. I saw vampires in the tags and I was so grossed out cause my first thought was EW COLD DEAD DICKS.”

I almost choke when I hear the phrase. Nova’s roaring with laughter. It’s kinda nice seeing her enjoying herself.

“And as I’m watching I’m thinking well if it’s two vampires fucking that’s okay. They’re both cold and whatever BUT NO IT’S A VAMP/HUMAN ROMANCE WHICH IS EVER GROSSER! I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE SEXY I’M NOT PUTTING IN MY DICK IN YOUR FREEZING COFFIN ASS!” What’s great about MC is that she’s also easily tickled so she’s laughing at what she says along with us. And as her former roommate I just wanna say that it’s really easy to make her do my favorite thing.

Daichi laughs when MC let out a snort after a laugh. Yep! MC is one of those giggle snort people and it’s so adorable because once she starts she can’t stop. 

“AND THEN LIKE,” She continues after another snort, “CAN THEY EVEN GET IT UP? LIKE IMAGING IF BABY DID HER THING TO A VAMPIRE. SHE’S DOING EVERYTHING—” MC starts copying, badly, Baby’s performance even twirling before politely sitting down on the stage. “I can’t death drop and I’m not about to kill myself for a joke,” she laughs. “But yeah Baby’s working for her coins and like the goal of usual drag queens is to leave women and men as aroused as possible but like if you’re doing a show for a room for of vampires THAT IS SO UNSATISFYING! HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU’RE ERECT MAN? LIKE THERE’S A PROBLEM IF _I’M_ THE ONE WITH IT UP AND I’M PRETENDING TO BE A LADY. LIKE I’M HIDING MINE FOR A REASON DUDE.” As the crowd laughs at this, she goes into another small series of gigglesnorts and Daichi is literally crying from laughing so hard. He was filming some before, but he completely stopped to wipe his eyes.

While MC is hella entertaining, I can’t help but keep my attention on Nova. Seeing her thoroughly enjoying herself is such a pretty sight. It’s not like she doesn’t smile or laugh, but I feel like here she’s really able to be herself. And when I hear that loud laugh of hers it strikes a chord in me and my chest is pounding.

My throat goes dry when she glances over in my direction. She lifts her shades and winks at me. Oh god…why did I think that I could survive a night out with Nova?

I’m so dead. 

*

Baby rolls her eyes for the millionth time that night. “Mom, he’s only helping my get my bags and your nephew home. We live in the same complex so it’s easier this way,” she replies. Kyoutani shifts Takeru on his back, letting out a small huff.

Oikawa fluffs up his hair in the vanity mirror before turning back to her. “Takeru never said he was staying with you tonight…” He narrows his eyes at Baby and Kyoutani and crosses his arms.

Kuroo walks in the dressing room with a big smile on his face and Daichi trailing behind him, sporting a few new marks on his neck. “Oh cool it Sis, you’re just crabby because you’re not carrying Suga since he’s not piss ass drunk,” He says, handing his boyfriend the trunk he came with.

“I AM ONLY IN THE HALLWAY! I CAN HEAR YOU JUST LIKE I HEARD YOU TWO LITERALLY ALMOST FUCKING IN THE BATHROOM!” Suga’s shout is heard outside of the dressing room.

“YOU’RE JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU CAN’T SUCK ANYONE’S DICK IN PUBLIC~” Kuroo sings.

“Tetsurou!” Daichi hisses. “Kyoutani is here!”

“Boss, I’ve heard you two before,” Kyoutani replies. Daichi flushes and immediately walks out of the dressing room.

“I’m gonna finish what I started. Night night!” MC laughs, running after her boyfriend. “DADDY I KNOW YOU LOVE HAVING PEOPLE HEAR.”

“YOU GUYS ARE SO GROSS!” Suga yells at them.

Kyoutani frowns. “He’s drooling on me _again_.” He growls at the sleeping guy on his back.

“So we’re gonna leave so your lovely nephew can drool on my pillowcase!” Baby says quickly, pushing Kyoutani out of the dressing room. “Maybe try getting to first base with your roommate,” she whispers before leaving.

Baby laughs when she hears her mother’s loud dramatic gasp behind her. She and Kyoutani walk out of the nightclub and start walking toward their apartment complex. Baby checks behind her. She sees Oikawa and Suga walking out and heading toward the opposite direction. Kyoutani starts to lower Takeru off his back.

“Wait,” Baby says just before Oikawa turns around. She waves at him. Oikawa waves back before turning around and walking away. Kyoutani lets out another breath and once again starts to lower Takeru. “Nope,” Baby whispers. Oikawa turns around again. “GO THE FUCK HOME MOM!”

“JESUS WATCHES YOU SLEEP!” Oikawa screams back. “SO BE HOLY.”

“I’M A MAN IN A DRESS!”

“SO ARE PRIESTS!”

“MOM I SWEAR NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!”

“OIKAWA I WILL FUCKING LEAVE YOU HERE!” Suga shouts. Baby smiles. Thank god for Suga. Oikawa immediately catches up with Suga.

Baby and Kyoutani quickly round the corner. They walk briskly toward their bus stop. Takeru almost slips off Kyoutani’s back, but Kyoutani quickly pushes him back up.

“Can he get off now?” Kyoutani mutters.

“Eager for something?” Takeru opens one of his eyes, letting out a low chuckle. Baby laughs. “I think in return for being your cover a piggy back ride isn’t that bad.”

“Thanks so much, Babycakes!” Baby leans over to give her best friend a kiss on the cheek. “I was unsure if you would help me or not.”

While she was changing, Baby knew that she and Kyoutani were gonna go bananas tonight. She never wanted something so bad in her entire life. She wanted more than his hand between her thighs. Hell he’s something that she’ll never get tired of and they haven’t even fucked yet. Of course, she knew her mother wouldn’t allow anything to happen between them. So when an evilly brilliant idea popped in her head, she immediately texted Takeru.

_REMEMBER WHEN YOU SAID YOU’LL HELP ME GET LAID? I NEED YOUR HELP HONEYBUNCHES. PRETEND TO BE DRUNK SO I CAN TAKE YOU TO MY PLACE SO MOM WILL THINK I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU WHEN I’M GONNA TAKE CARE OF A MAD DOG AND HIS HOT ASS…ASS. I WANTED THAT TO SOUND COOL BUT WHATEVER._

Takeru’s response was a simple one.

_LOL I’M GONNA DROOL ON HIM AGAIN._

When the three of them make it to Baby’s and Kyoutani’s complex, Takeru finally gets off his ride. “So I’m getting the dogs, right?” He asks Baby. Kyoutani presses the elevator button. Baby notices him biting his lip. She feels exactly the same way.

“If you don’t mind. Ken’s is an Akita. They should be used to each other since Watacchi looks after them,” Baby says, handing her friend her apartment key. The elevator doors open and Takeru eagerly jogs inside and throws up a peace sign as the door close.

Baby and Kyoutani wait a moment as they hear the elevator glide up to the next floor. Kyoutani presses the button again. Baby can practically feel his desires radiating off of him. She sidles next to him, making sure their fingers brush against each other. The elevator opens and they silently walk in. Kyoutani presses the number of his floor before turning toward Baby.

She puts her hands on her hips with a smirk. “What ‘cha waiting for, Mad Dog…?” She chuckles. Kyoutani grins.

Once the doors close, Kyoutani is immediately pressed against Baby. She feels him grind against her as they greedily kiss each other. Her breathing hitches when he nips her bottom lip. Baby already has her hands underneath his shirt, rubbing his defined muscles. His are on her ass; she lets out a small yelp when he picks her up.

“You’re not tired after carrying Takeru?” She asks between kisses.

“Tired of not having you,” is his simple answer.

It sends shivers down Baby’s spine. She bites her lip when Kyoutani kisses along her neck before sucking on her collarbone.

The elevator dings and Baby is breathless. She’s never gotten far with men. Hell she’s never been with a man aside from fooling around with her classmates. She feels dizzy and excited and really really horny when she’s put down again and pulled out of the elevator toward Kyoutani’s apartment. As he opens his door, she pulls up the back of his shirt and licks up his spine. Kyoutani drops his keys from this and Baby eagerly gets between him and the door to pick them up.

“Here you go, Mad Dog~” She says, still on her knees. Kyoutani shakily grabs the keys as she starts undoing his pants. Baby is delighted by the sight before her and immediately leans forward to cover Kyoutani’s covered arousal in kisses. Kyoutani can’t get the door open fast enough. “Awww what’s wrong, Mad Dog?” She asks, licking the tip. “Something distracting you?”

“Fuck…” Kyoutani mutters, grabbing her hand to get her off the ground. He presses his mouth against hers. “Keep calling me that,” He orders.

Baby reaches down between his legs again. “Yes, Mad Dog~” She moans when she feels him rub against her. The door finally opens and they almost fall in. Kyoutani’s apartment is also just one room, and Baby already finds herself falling on the mattress and Kyoutani hovering over her. “Gonna call me anything?” She whispers when their faces are only inches apart.

“Princess,” he answers.

It’s not as sexy as she wanted, but she’ll take what she can get. During their heated kiss she sits up so she can strip down to Shigeru. She was too horny to take her makeup off but Kyoutani finds her overdrawn anime eyes and lips attractive somehow. When her top is off, she gets on her knees to shimmy out of her romper. Kyoutani gets out of his shirt and pants easily, and watches Shigeru take off the breast plate.

“Wait,” he says when Shigeru is about to take off the wig. “Keep that.”

Shigeru stops. “Why?”

“I like it.”

Shigeru pouts at this. With the wig he sorta feels like a piece of Baby is still here. It’s bad enough that her face is still on his. But when he feels Kyoutani’s lips against his, the thoughts melt away.

*

It’s almost three in the morning. Kuroo and Daichi are fucking probably. Shigeru and Kyouken are fucking…possibly. Well unless they’re down with a threesome with Takeru I guess they are. Hell Takeru rarely studies with just one other person so maybe the three of them are doing something. I would love to be in bed right now. Guess what I’m doing?

“Something’s up!” Oikawa paces in front of me. “Shigeru’s crafty. He knows how to get dick—that’s one of my greatest skills, Suga-chan.”

“How come you haven’t gotten mine?” I ask.

Wait.

Oikawa stops pacing.

I THOUGHT THAT WAS IN MY HEAD. I’M DRUNK AND SLEEPY. OH NO.

“What?” Oikawa asks me.

“WHAT?” I repeat.

We stare at each other. I can’t help but think about Oikawa’s stomach in his outfit earlier.

“I can lick your stomach, right?” I ask. Hey I might as well get that question solved since I already put my foot in my mouth.

Oikawa turns bright red. It’s a weird question so I guess I would be annoyed too when I was in the middle of ranting about my drag daughter. Oh my god I’m so drunk right now.

“Uh…yes?” He forces out. “Suga...” Hearing him say my name without the honorific is doing something to me. “You’re drunk.”

“VERRRRY.”

Oikawa lets out a small sigh. “I swear you’re too much to handle sometimes…” he chuckles. “And I shouldn’t nag your ears off either. Get some rest Suga-chan~ Tomorrow we’re gonna have a big work day ahead of us! We have a channel to start!” With that he skips out of my room, and I immediately fall on my bed to sleep.

When I wake up, the sun is shining in my room and I hear Oikawa’s sewing machine going like crazy. How many hours of sleep does he get?? I groan when I realize that I’m still in last night’s clothes. Ugggghhh…I really want to walk around naked like Oikawa does, but I don’t want to be groggy and afraid of having a boner around my roommate right now. I do take off my shirt because I’m sweaty since it’s hot as hell. Ugh I hate the summer.

I change into some jogging pants and quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. When I walk into the living room, Oikawa is hunched over his machine, humming along to the song he’s playing. He’s facing my direction and looks up from his work to greet me.

“HeeeEEEEEEYY…” He squeaks out when he notices I’m half shirtless. “HEY. HI.”

I walk past him. “Hey.” I can feel his eyes follow me to the kitchen. “Were you angry about Shigeru last night or was I dreaming that?” I ask.

Oikawa chuckles lightly. “That was real…do you uh…remember anything else you said?”

I pour myself a cup of orange juice. “Not really…” I say after thinking about it. “Oh!” He perks up. “You said we were starting something.”

Oikawa beams. “YES! GET YOUR CAMERA READY CAMERA MAN!” He stands up briskly, making his robe flare out around him. I try not to stare at the ‘underwear’ he’s wearing. How many thongs can a man own, a novel by me, a really single and horny person. “OUR CHANNEL SUGANOVA WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!” He cheers.

I stare at him in disbelief. “SugaNova?”

Oikawa nods. “I want to do this with you! It was your idea after all.” He quickly walks over to me and gives me a warm hug. “You’re the only one I want to do this with…I only trust you, _Kou_ - _chan_ …” he whispers in my ear and I almost drop my juice.

My face is red. I’m trying really hard not to think about our _bare chests pressed against each other_ but it’s very hard… “OKAY,” I blurt out.

“Yaaay~” Oikawa squeals, skipping back to his sewing machine. “Let me finish this and we’ll get started!”

I feel my face and it’s warm as hell.

I’m so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update and this one is hella long. This story is gonna be my main focus for a while! I have to thank beanies_and_bands (for giving me ideas and being awesome!!) , radiants_shadow (giving me inspiration to start this story again and loving drag queens), and gabidoois (for ideas and killer fanart)!!! Thank you guys!!! Man where do i even begin with this update? Well i'll give you links to the refs for outfits for one! 
> 
> Nova's 60s outfit is based on this one--https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F1b%2F3f%2F22%2F1b3f22110222db907b637afd50360258.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F23081016813919247%2F&docid=tsz6CYewNsf8sM&tbnid=T8MxDDoSzHiJpM%3A&vet=1&w=291&h=667&bih=638&biw=1366&q=60s%20pant%20suit&ved=0ahUKEwj9lPiZ0p_SAhVpllQKHZT6Am8QMwhQKCgwKA&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=667&imgrc=T8MxDDoSzHiJpM:&vet=1&w=291
> 
> Baby's second outfit is based off this one--http://cdn3.volusion.com/ynxgr.ltahc/v/vspfiles/photos/RV5539-2.jpg?1438714482
> 
> And woah!!! New characters!! Enter always anxious about people changing their sizes and being late Mattsun and nonbinary metal singing dragqueen Makki!! I love them. Also enter Dr. Alisa Haiba!!! And woah we know forsure that Ennoshita/Tanaka/Noya is a thing now. I was off and on about it, but i thought it would be hilarious that both Tanaka siblings are in three people relationships. And woah!!! mad dog and shigeru did the do!! but what with him wanting the wig on? And dude! GETTING MORE TEACHERS AND ACTUALLY WORLD BUILDING THE STUDIO!!! AAAH  
> haha next chapter might be as long as this one so I'm unsure when to say it will appear. But appear it will. Oh!! and if you haven't noticed, i added songs in all the chapters that reference them!! You can finally listen to what everyone's dancing/singing to!! Thanks so much for reading this story!!! Thank you for your support!! I'll see you alllllll next update!!!!


	9. New Scenery pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of my favorite chapter. Lol that's all i got for ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got one song here today!  
> enjoy the class of takesen~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWNJmM8GLy0

Chapter 9: New Scenery Pt. 1

Shigeru wakes up in Kyoutani’s arms. He’s extremely surprised at first, but as the events of last night flood back to him a smile grows on his features. He looks up at Kyoutani’s sleeping face. For once he’s not frowning and truly looks peaceful. Shigeru was surprised that Kyoutani wore eyeliner. He should’ve guessed considering the pounds of makeup he packs on for his female persona, but Kyoutani didn’t seem the type. After the most amazing cherry popping experience, their eyes started burning from their eye makeup.

The silence that surrounded them as they scrubbed their faces with makeup remover wipes was comforting. They were just two regular people who had regular urges and regular lives. Kyoutani’s eyes are much smaller without the heavy ring of eyeliner around them and Shigeru found it hilarious that he looked completely harmless when he frowned at him. Without thinking, Shigeru reached out and pulled Kyoutani’s face toward his, staring deep into his irises.

“What?” Kyoutani stuttered. He immediately looked away.

Shigeru tapped Kyoutani’s cheek. “Look at me,” he ordered. Kyoutani reluctantly did as he was told, sighing loudly. “You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen…”

The blush flared quickly on Kyoutani’s face and he quickly got out of Shigeru’s grasp for the bathroom.

Shigeru listens closely to Kyoutani’s heartbeat. He presses his chest against his lover’s, smiling when he feels both of their heartbeats beating together.

“Tooru is wrong about you…” Shigeru whispers to himself, drawing circles on Kyoutani’s arm with his finger. He remembers the tender kisses before they went to sleep huddled together. And the way Kyoutani’s fingers played with his hair once the wig was gone.

Shigeru’s finger stills when he feels his face flush. His heart beats faster. All he can imagine is holding Kyoutani’s hand, going out on a date, waking up huddled beneath the covers and entangled in each other’s limbs, and dancing with him…

Shigeru covers his face with the bedsheet.

*

**SUGANOVA—WE’RE GONNA KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF CAUSE WE’RE PRETTY AND SHIT**

_Oikawa sits in the middle of his bed, laughing. Suga is heard from behind the camera._

Oikawa: You better make that the title or I will fire you.

Suga: *from behind the camera* Yep, that’s how you treat people who _WILLINGLY_ help you. *walks into the frame and sits next to Oikawa*

_Oikawa hums in response as he fixes his hair. Suga snickers._

Suga: You brushed your hair before this you know. Also we’re recording.

Oikawa: *pouts at his reflection as he continues fixing his hair* Suga-chan perfection takes time…why do you think it takes babies nine months to get out of vajayjays?

Suga: *covers his mouth as he laughs* YEP BECAUSE YOU’RE AN ADULT.

Oikawa: *stops primping and turns to Suga completely confused* What? That’s the polite way of saying it.

Suga: *still laughing* NO IT’S NOT! *points at the camera* WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE INTRODUCING OURSELVES!

Oikawa: *turns to the camera with a dazzling smile* Hello my lovelies! My name is Oikawa Tooru AKA Supa Nova from planet 69-69—drag superstar on the rise who knows the polite way to call female genitalia.

Suga: *weakly waves to the camera, giggling* Hi I’m Sugawara Koushi and while I’m unsure of my life choices, I’m definitely sure vajayjay is probably the worst thing to call a vagina.

Oikawa: *searching on his phone* Tell the people why we’re here, Suga-chan.

Suga: Can’t multitask?

Oikawa: *turns to him with a smirk* I can—I’m being beautiful and proving you wrong.

_Oikawa gasps loudly when Suga ruffles his hair. He quickly gets off the bed and walks out of the frame._

Suga: *glances off the camera where Oikawa is* We’re roommates. Imagine the Odd Couple or Three’s Company but one of us goes out as a woman every other night and shakes their ass in front of people.

Oikawa: *off camera* YOU LOVE IT GIRLIE.

Suga: *ignores* And because Oikawa is a wonderful performer we’re here to publicize him/her—oh! *snaps fingers* We should’ve filmed this in the living room since all of your stuff is there.

_Oikawa gets back in his spot on the bed, his hair back in place._

Oikawa: Nah, there’s something I’m avoiding. *goes back to searching on his phone*

_The two of them look up when the door opens in front of them. Suga waves at the person behind the camera. Oikawa sighs deeply._

Oikawa: Why.

_Takeru bounds over and jumps on the bed, landing behind Suga. He crawls between them and sits up with a big grin. He’s shirtless._

Takeru: Heeeeeeeey Internet~ *winks* I’m Oikawa Takeru—if you need a study buddy, call me up.

_Oikawa grabs a pillow and smacks his nephew with it. Takeru grabs the pillow and hits Oikawa back. Suga sighs._

Suga: I see why you were avoiding this… *gets hit in the face with a pillow* **YEP. PILLOWS DOWN OR I AM PUTTING HOT SAUCE IN EVERYTHING YOU EAT.**

_The Oikawas quickly drop their pillows._

Oikawa: *looks at his reflection and fixes his hair again* Put on a shirt, darling nephew.

Takeru: *winks at the camera and does a small shimmy* Why should I Uncle? Are you jealous your nephew got all the sexy genes to attract all the boyssssssssss….

_Takeru’s eyes widen at his slip up. Oikawa whips around to his nephew, laughing and clapping his hands. Suga turns to the camera equally surprised._

Takeru: BOYS WHO ARE DATING GIRLS SO I CAN ATTRACT THE GIRLS AND STUDY WITH THEIR BOYFRIENDS…CAUSE I’M A GOOD TUTOR.

Suga: That doesn’t even… *sighs* Put on a shirt, Junior.

Takeru: Anything for you Suga~ *unnecessarily crawls on Suga’s lap to get off the bed walks off screen* I have to remind Baby that her package came by yesterday.

Oikawa: *looks past the camera to his nephew* Why didn’t my daughter know that when **_you two were at her apartment last night_? **

Suga: DRAG DAUGHTER. NOT BIO. She/He will be coming on this channel soon!

Takeru: *from behind the camera* She’s been coming in a lot of places honestly. In, out, _around_ , even on possibly. *leans into frame to wink at the camera* So many prepositions to choose from with her right now.

Oikawa: *narrows his eyes* The hell does that mean?

Takeru: *still winking at the camera* Oh you know. She’s got a dog so she’s been coming and going with her dog. Ok. I’m out. *gets out of the frame and walks out the room, closing the door*

_Oikawa and Suga glance at each other. Oikawa smiles, and Suga returns the gesture. There is a small blush forming on Oikawa’s cheeks._

Oikawa: *still looking at Suga, leaning closer to him* What were we doing?

Suga: *chuckles, looking toward the camera* Introducing our channel. Or at least trying.

Oikawa: *turns to the camera* I was also proving you wrong with vaginas.

Suga: I think our sexualities are an answer to that.

 _Oikawa goes back to searching on his phone, laughing. Suga glances at him, trying to bite down his smile._  

Oikawa: That’s fair. *looks up at the camera* We’re just two gay guys and one in the closet nephew living under one roof honestly. If you’re thinking, ‘Hey is this like Kuroo’s videos?’ my answer is no. *grins*

Suga: *laughs, flipping his hair* Because we’re much better. No offense Daichi. Full offense Kuroo.

Oikawa: *looks at the camera, covering his mouth in shock* Oooh she’s getting the fantasy already~

Suga: I was channeling you, so I guess so. *chuckles* This might be enough for an intro.

Oikawa: You think so? *gasps* THE POLITE WORD IS PANOOCH?

Suga: YEP WE’RE ENDING THIS NOW. *waves* BYE!

*

**SUGANOVA—SISTERS FROM DIFFERENT MISTERS WHO HAVE SEVERAL BLISTERS AND ARE REALLY GREAT KISSERS**

_Nova and Maine Coon pose in Nova’s selfie. Suga is in the background, looking at his laptop. The first video that he and Oikawa did together is already in his editing software. Nova is wearing her brown bunned wig again, but this time she drew a blue eye on her forehead. Her shades are huge circles that are connected in a triangle to cover all three of her eyes. She’s wearing an ear clip that has a long chain that almost reaches her shoulder. She’s wearing her handmade jewelry bra and yellow vest from the night before again as well. MC has on a long black wig with her usual fringe covering one of her eyes. She’s wearing a onesie and has the hood on her head; it has big black cat ears with bows on each of them._

Nova: *looking at the picture* God we look awful.

MC: *shrugs* Well yeah, when you reuse an old look and wear pajamas for an on the fly visit for an on the fly video for an on the fly youtube channel this is what you get. *gestures to her onesie* I know I’m wearing these because of losing a bet, but I’m low key enjoying not actually finding clothes to put on. *looks at the camera, fixing her hair* 

Nova: You know those would be really good on stage so you can keep your dick out. *grins* Tucking would be a thing of the past—not that you were flat anyhow.  

MC: Don’t tempt me I swear. *fixes hood* And don’t be jealous of my meaty snickers bar, 69-69.

Suga: *whips his head to MC* THAT’S THE GROSSEST THING YOU’VE EVER SAID. AND WE’VE TALKED ABOUT SHITTING BEFORE.

MC: PFFFT YEAH WE DID!

Nova: Somehow she always seems to top herself—I guess since she always bottoms for Daichi that’s the only topping she can do. *tries to cover her laugh when MC scowls at her*

_Suga gets back up and walks out of the frame behind the camera snickering._

MC: *flips her hair into Nova’s face* Takes a bottom to know a bottom, Ms. ‘I Realized the Dot on the Ceiling was Actually a Bug Because it’s Gone Now’. A LITERAL TEXT SHE SENT ME DURING HER LITTLE SEX BREAK.

Nova: *swats MC’s shoulder, snickering* Omg no don’t embarrass me on my show.   

Suga: *from behind the camera* Oh god I left the camera on this whole time…I’ll have to edit this out.

Nova: No leave it in!! *bounces on her bed excitedly*

MC: *grins* That’s what I told Dadchi last night—

Suga: *reaches in front of the camera and points at MC* Shut up. *sighs as MC laughs loudly, and moves his arm out of the frame again* Why should we keep it?

Nova: *still bouncing* It can be like a cool behind the scenes thing before every video!! *accidentally drops her phone* Oh damn...MC get that for me.

MC: Why? It’s your phone. *shakes her head at the camera* I’m the distinguished guest.

Suga: You’re in a fucking onesie.  

Nova: *lowers her shades* I don’t want to ruin the mirage.

Suga: Mirage?

Nova: *looks past the camera to Suga* Yeah! You know! *gestures to her top half* You know what I mean!

MC: She means this. *reaches over and lifts one of Nova’s legs to reveal that she’s still wearing pajama pants* SHE’S NOT FULLY DRESSED!

Nova: *squeals* NOOO DON’T BELIEVE!! CLAP IF YOU DON’T BELIEVE! *claps and laughs when MC starts tickling her feet*

Suga: *sighs heavily* Oh my god. What is my life?

Nova: *still giggling as she gets tickled* HEEHEEHEE TETSU I SWEAR TO GOD IF I KICK YOU IT’S YOUR FAULT!

\--

_Suga is now between Nova and MC. In comparison, he’s very small next to the two of them. His t-shirt says IT’S YOUR FAULT YOU MADE ME ANGRY._

Suga: *mumbles* Christ I’m small…*smiles and waves* Hey everyone! I’m Suga and I’m really concerned over my height! I know I fucking drank milk. The fuck happened!?

Nova: Hi-Hi! I’m Nova and *lowers shades to reveal all three eyes* I can see that I was fabulous in the past, present, and future! And this is…

Suga and Nova: SugaNova!!

MC: *smiles at the camera* That was cute. I’m honestly surprised how much that affected me.

Nova: Our first guest is my lovely sister from another mister with several blisters and a very good kisser, Maine Coon! Yaaaay! *claps her hands*

Suga: *claps* Yaaay!

MC: *waves to the camera* Look I’m finally out of my bedroom and not making out with my boyfriend! Don’t freak out that I’m saying more words than usual! *laughs*

Suga: Tell the people what we’re doing today, Nova.

MC: *snickers at Nova’s wide grin and giggles* She’s so excited because she just learned about it.

Suga: *chuckles* Fits with the whole alien thing.

Nova: So there are these things that people do called tags or whatever! *pushes up her shades* The questions are kinda stupid, but I know this puss *points at MC* and I are gonna say some dumb shit so it’s going to be fun.

MC: I am literally paid to do that.

Suga: Buckle up folks. *points at the screen* This is not your mother’s Sister Tag. *furrows brow in thought* Or I guess I should say sister’s? Whatever, we’re starting it. *looks at his phone* Let me find the questions really quick…

MC: Oh for those wondering—yes this is my ex roommate. *pats Suga’s shoulder* To think he missed me so much he had to start his own channel with his own drag queen friend… *pretends to wipe a tear* It really says a lot.

Nova: Obviously he chose the prettier one. *lifts shades and winks at the camera*

MC: Nova neither of us are tucked, we’re both pretty to him.

Suga: *blushes deeply* OKAY WE’RE STARING THIS NOW. *scrolls down on his phone* Uh okay first question: describe your sister in one word.

_Nova and MC immediately start laughing at the question._

Suga: *facepalms* Make it PG-13 at least. Save me some editing time.

MC: I’m gonna say meticulous. Because Nova cares about all the fine doodads while I just throw shit on and it magically falls into place. I would call myself effortless. *flips hair and beams at the camera*

Suga: *rolls his eyes* Oh my god.

Nova: I kinda wish you made a joke. *turns to MC* The word I wanted to say was ‘dick’ because that’s literally 95% of what you talk about.

Suga: *snickers* No that’s fair.

MC: *Nods, laughing loudly* Yeah no I do talk about penis a lot. Daichi’s is really great, by the way. Suga’s has moles on his or so I’m told.

Suga: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT—FUCKING DAICHI! *turns to the camera with a pink face* WE GREW UP TOGETHER SO PEOPLE CAN’T KNOW THESE THINGS ABOUT US. SECRETS STAY SECRETS.

Nova: *flushes* Note to self: talk to Daichi more often.

Suga: MOVING ON. *looks down at his phone again* What do you and your sister have in common? Aside from being queens.

MC: We both really like penis.

Suga: *facepalms* I swear to Christ, Kuroo.

Nova: *grins, taking off shades* Proving my point, but yes we do.

MC: *taps chin in thought* Uhhh and balls. We both like balls.

 _As Maine Coon thinks of something else, Suga slowly curls in a ball groaning about how much editing he has to do so the video won’t get taken down._  

Nova: *giggles* Don’t forget about prostate, Sissy!

MC: OH DON’T GET ME STARTED ON PROSTATE! *laughs, giving Nova a high five* Also we both fucked our best friends.

Suga: *looks up* Oh my god.

MC: HOWEVER! There’s a _HUGE_ however here. *gestures to Nova* Unlike Nova, we didn’t become friends with benefits. Like our regular friendship was secured after that. *laughs* I swear after the orgasms and all that, Kenma and I stared at the ceiling and the first thing I said was, “Huh, so this is what incest feels like” and I think that says a lot.

_Nova cracks up at the story and Suga just stares at MC in shock._

Suga: If it was so weird, _why did you keep going until you finished?_

MC: Kenma and I are very stubborn people and we hate losing. *shrugs* Simple as that.

Suga: *covers his face, laughing* ARE YOU LITERALLY SAYING THAT THE SEX TURNED INTO A WEIRD GAME OF GAY CHICKEN GONE TO A REALLY WEIRD EXTREME?

MC: *laughs* KINDA? IT WAS REALLY WEIRD LIKE WE WERE ALREADY NAKED SO WE DIDN’T WANT TO WASTE TAKING OFF OUR CLOTHES OR WHATEVER!  

Nova: *grabs a fan from her dresser to fan herself* Oh my god no…I’m not messing up my face because of this. *chuckles* That’s the best thing I ever heard. Never change Sissy.

MC: Wasn’t planning on it. Next question Sugar!

Suga: *reads off the phone* Have you ever liked your sister’s friends? And I guess they mean like romantically speaking.

MC: Do we mean now or before? *grins at Nova*

Nova: *blushes and hides her face behind her fan* Shut up.

MC: *turns to the camera* Because that’s a hilarious question.

Nova: *blush deepens as she snaps close the fan and turns to MC* IN THE PAST OBVIOUSLY! NOW DOESN’T COUNT BECAUSE THE FRIEND KNOWS BOTH OF US. THE FRIEND IS OUR FRIEND.

MC: *raises an eyebrow* Oh so you realize you like ‘our friend’?

Nova: SHUT UP!

Suga: Who are you talking about? *chuckles* Why are you two being randomly vague?

_MC cracks up, falling back back on the bed. Nova crosses her arms, still blushing. Suga shrugs at the camera._

Nova: *puts on her shades* I think Kenma’s really cute.

MC: Kenma’s HELLA cute. *sits up and fixes her hair and hood* Especially since he grew out his hair now.

Nova: Yeah, I wanna feed him tons of food and just, like, watch.

MC: *snorts* You want to feed him and watch.

Nova: Yeah you watch cats right? I wanna watch him play with yarn or something.

Suga: *turns to MC* Kenma’s the guy you grew up with, right?  

MC: *nods* Right. We’re two peas in a pod. I love my Daddy, but I wouldn’t mind a threesome with Makki. Like it’s no secret that I have a really bad crush on them. Daichi does too which doesn’t help.

Suga: Makki?

Nova: One of my friends. They’re a drag queen also. *turns to camera and points at it* Check out MAKKITHEDRAGQUEEN if you’ve been sleeping under a rock. They’re amazing but they’re down with laryngitis. They’re also dating Mattsun—the guy that makes practically every queen’s costumes.

MC: *plays with her hair* Mattsun’s hot too. They’re a hot couple. And Makki’s voice—ugggh god I’m getting bothered just thinking about it.

Nova: What the hell, I went with the cute option and you’re verbally humping my friend.

MC: Well verbally hump someone I know.

Suga: *looks at the camera* That’s a sentence.

Nova: Mmmm…it’s gotta be my Bo-chan. *covers her smile with her fan* At one of my shows I got him to take off his shirt and flex for me and I kid you not I was so close to jumping him.

Suga: Bokuto is really popular with the commenters whenever I post a dancing video with him. So many love confessions and marriage requests. *laughs as he reads the next question* What is your sister really bad at?

Nova: *snaps as she lists MC’s faults* Sewing, death dropping, and tongue popping *pops tongue and points to herself* Superior queen, superior lady, va va voom I won the room! *pops open her fan and fans herself* Sickening!

MC: *rolls eyes* Not only can I actually lip sing, but I’m actually good at singing live. I never did it though, but like I’m actually good at singing. Also my gag reflex is top notch. Daichi’s not here so I can’t really show you.

Suga: No one wants to see that. I’m not turning into a porn director. *scrolls for another question to ask* I’m already anxious at how R-rated we are already…

Nova: What if that’s the only way our channel will take off, Suga-chan? *wraps her arms around Suga* What if you have to film more of me? The parts that not many people get to see hm~?

Suga: *bites his lip, looking away* I have several emotions about that.

MC: The pajama covered parts? *grins when Nova sticks out her tongue at her*

Nova: Fuck off. *lets go of Suga with a loud sigh* We could do a good porn though—MC and I. We like making random sex noises when we’re getting ready together. It didn’t happen today but like every night when we’re at XXL we’re like OOOHHH~ FEEL MY PUSSY DAAADDDDYY~

Suga: Yep. *nods to himself* Gonna take that out.

MC: HARDER DADDY HARDER!

Nova: YES YES YES DADDY~ *bounces on the bed again*

_Suga is mortified by the loud moaning happening around him. His face is bright red again._

MC: It’s funny because people those kinda faces. *gestures to Suga*  

Nova: *fixes shades* Also I like to think I’m channeling MC during her time with Daichi.

Suga: *scrunches nose* Gross. No offense Daichi. You’re my best friend and like brother figure. I can’t imagine anything sexual with you. Uh moving on… *looks at his phone* Who takes longer to get ready? I guess in and out of drag for you guys.

Nova: I think I take longer for both.

MC: Yeah I was gonna say the same thing. Especially when you paint yourself.

Suga: Paint?

Nova: Yeah, I occasionally do some body paint sometimes. To go with the whole alien thing. I don’t do it much cause I need help washing it off my more… _private areas_ … *walks her fingers along Suga’s shoulders* Unless you’re willing to give me a hand *chuckles* it’ll be a tough job, but your hands are used to all kinds of _jobs_ , right?

_Suga is speechless. His face is red. Nova scoots over to get closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. MC lifts her fringe and looks at the two of them before giving the camera a knowing grin. She mouths out the words ‘real life OTP’._

MC: *lowers fringe* Do I need to leave?

Nova: *strokes Suga’s cheek* Mmmmm…does she need to leave, sweetie?

Suga: UHHH..NO…CAUSE…VIDEO…WE’RE STILL RECORDING…

Nova: true. *sighs* Them’s the breaks.

MC: Way to be obvious.

Nova: You’re as gay as I am.

MC: And you act like me whenever I’m around Daichi.

Suga:…I feel like you’re talking about something I know, but I honestly can’t place it… *sighs* I’m so afraid to ask another question because I don’t know how perverse you guys are going to be.

Nova: *shrugs* It comes with the gig, dearie. When you entertain people in a bar wearing only a bra and panties you can’t act like a nun.

MC: Unless you’re doing like a sexy nun number—WHICH BY THE WAY NUN PORN IS A THING.

Suga: YEP. THAT’S WHERE WE’RE CALLING THIS ONE.  

Nova: *waves and blows a kiss to the camera* Bye everyone! Please share this with your friends! Also check us out at XXL! The address will be in the description box below and somewhere on the screen.

MC: *makes a peace sign* And see my channel if you wanna see two guys make out and talk possibly.

Suga: Yeah we actually talk in ours.

Nova: *takes off her shades and leans close to Suga, winking* We can always arrange for something else, cutie~ Just say the word…

Suga: *flushes deeply* UHHHHH…I UH…

MC: Yep. Totally likes ‘our friend’.

Nova: FUCK OFF. *reaches over and tugs MC’s hair*

MC: *gasps and lets out a loud moan* YES SIS YOU KNOW I LIKE IT ROUGH~

Suga: BYE.

*

“Happy first film day!” Oikawa tells me as we clink our mugs together. We’re in the kitchen having our afternoon ‘morning’ cup of coffee. Kuroo already went back to his apartment. Since today is Friday the studio opens up a bit later than usual. Haha I’m actually on time because of it.

I chuckle. “Happy first film day,” I say before taking a sip of coffee. Huh. “Is this new?” I ask.

Oikawa grins, happily reaching past me to open the cabinet. Inside is a red bag of ground coffee. Huh it looks rather expensive…

“Yesterday I realized the cheap coffee I get is complete shit so I decided to spend a couple more dollars and buy something worthwhile,” He explains, taking out the bag. “I had to ask someone to help me since I didn’t know what was good.”

“Frugal shopper, huh?” I ask.

He shrugs. “I mean I have to be—rent takes most of the little income we have. Which by the way, thanks to you there’s only three more payments I have to catch up on!” He smiles.

I watch him place the bag back in the cabinet. “That’s good! I’m glad I can be of some use,” I say.

“Oh Suga-chan,” Oikawa sighs. “You don’t know how useful you are…and I mean that in more ways than one.” He chuckles, leaning against the counter.

I’ve had this nagging feeling ever since last night…but I feel like Oikawa’s flirting has gone from the usual to something more than that. Like while we recorded with Kuroo…he was gunning for me for sure. But maybe he was just doing it for entertainment…I dunno. I don’t want to ask because I’m so afraid it was just for show. I mean he is still technically engaged…I guess…? I still don’t get that set up with Ushijima and Oikawa has been eerily quiet about him lately.

Are they fighting?

Again something else I’m not sure I should ask about. While Oikawa is a cheerful person, he has a lot of walls around him. He keeps to himself unless he feels like making himself vulnerable to you, but even then he won’t allow himself to break too much. But he’s been so happy lately and it’s really nice. Hell even Takeru’s been peppier than usual and he hasn’t had tons of orgies!

Something good is happening here…and it makes me really happy.

I let out a small sigh of my own. “I hope so,” I say.

Oikawa’s eyelashes covers his eyes as he grins warmly at me. “I know so.” Darn him and his stupidly attractive face. It’s just ridiculous how handsome he is. “I have to check in at the bookstore today,” he says.

“Well it’s your job, right?” I ask. “You have to ‘check-in’.”

“Mmm it’s more like a big favor than a job,” he says, rubbing his finger against the rim of his mug. “The bookstore is Keishin’s. He inherited from his gramps. Ittetsu-kaachan pulled some strings for me and I get paid full time even though I come in there maybe once a week or so.” The steam from his coffee fogs his glasses a tiny bit. “If it weren’t for Ittetsu-kaachan, Keishin, and Saeko…I’m not sure if Supa Nova would exist.”

We fall silent again, but this time there’s weight to it.

“I’m glad she and, more importantly, you exist,” I say quietly.

Oikawa jerks his head to me in surprise before another bright smile spreads across his face. Before I get a chance to react, he grabs my hand and leads me to my bedroom. Oh my god what is happening? First my weird dream about us kissing and now we’re going in my bedroom?? I don’t think I’m ready. I mean I am physically but—WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING?

“I haven’t gone out here in a long time…” Oikawa’s voice breaks my thoughts. He holds out his lavender mug to me. He goes over to the window and opens it before stepping out. He pokes his head back in my room. “Come on out, Suga-chan~ It’s not gonna fall.”

As I get closer to the window, I see the small balcony Oikawa is standing on. There’s enough space for two fold out chairs. Oikawa reaches out to grab my arm and helps me keep balance as I step onto the balcony. When he grabs his mug again, his fingers brush over mine. I’m blushing like a fool. I don’t know why I’m so nervous around him now. I feel like things have really changed between us and it happened so quickly.

“Nee-chan and I would come out here all the time,” Oikawa tells me when he sits down. I follow suit, completely wide eyed.

He’s…he’s opening up.

Things are changing. Holy shit.

Oikawa chuckles into his mug. “I hate I moved out of this room. I miss this little corner. Despite how I spend my night life, I’m a quiet person.”

“Wait are you saying my room was your room?” I ask.

He nods. “Before Eiko passed I stayed here,” he answers, gesturing to the window. “Afterwards…I took her room. I didn’t want anyone to touch it. I kinda hate Ushijima and I have to fool around in there sometimes…” He looks down at the small alley below us. I follow his gaze and watch some people walk through—a man holding a bag from the corner store, a woman looking at her cellphone, and a couple laughing and holding hands. As I watch and drink my coffee, I sense Oikawa staring at me. Yep…he’s a bit more forward… That might be the wrong word…maybe flirtatious? In an odd comforting way?

“Quiet?” I say after a while. What he said finally registered in my head. “ _You_?”

“Oh come on, dearie. Cut me some slack,” Oikawa laughs, the sunlight reflecting on his glasses. “Just because I can turn up the stage doesn’t mean ol’ Nova doesn’t mind being curled up in a blanket and reading an astronomy textbook.” 

“Nova reading about novas,” I say turning to him with a grin. “Lame.”

He rolls his eyes with a snort. “The preferred plural is novae, dearie.”  He finishes his cup and let out a small sigh. “I better get going. Who knows—someone might want to buy a used book at two in the afternoon. Oh, Suga-chan--you _are_ coming tonight, right?”

“Yeah, you’re performing. I love seeing you!” I answer.

He quickly turns his head. The back of his neck is turning pink. “You say that so easily…” He mumbles. “You say and do so many things around me so easily…” He turns back to me, and I’m completely shocked that he’s extremely flustered. I never thought he could get this way. “Do you mean it?” I can barely hear him over the cars in the street.

“Of course I do,” I say, standing up. “I know it’s been a short time since we’ve met…but you really changed me for the better, Oikawa.”

Oikawa nods eagerly. “I think so too! Really really!” His wide grin is so infectious. I’m laughing at how happy we are. “I uh…I have to go to the bookstore…” he rubs the handle of his mug. “I’ll…I’ll see you tonight Suga-chan.”

My heart is thumping fast in my chest. “I’ll see you too…have fun at the bookstore.”

He smiles at me before ducking back inside. Once he’s out of earshot, I fall back in my chair with a loud sigh. My face is burning. Things are totally different between us now. I know it. I _feel it_. What’s annoying is that I can’t place how or when it happened. What’s even more annoying is that I know we probably shouldn’t be doing anything like this. He has Ushijima…and I haven’t really said no to Terushima…

To make my afternoon even more confusing, I get a text from Kuroo.

_We need to talk. Come down as soon as you can._

*

“Hey…” Daichi replies as he opens the door. “Happy Friday.” 

“Happy Friday,” I say back. “What’s up with Kuroo?”

Daichi fiddles with his fingers. “It’s best if he says it.” He leads me to the kitchen where Kuroo is in the middle of blowing his nose over the trash can. “How’s my Kitty?” He asks giving Kuroo a big hug.

“Thank you for using the special nickname. I really need it right now,” Kuroo answers, immediately clinging on to his boyfriend. His hair is pushed back by a headband and I’m surprised that his eyes are slightly red and puffy. After tossing his used paper towel in the trash Kuroo finally faces me. “Hey Koushi. We have to talk about something which might cause the second big cry of the day.”

“ _What?_ ” I’m slightly taken aback from him using my first name.

Kuroo sighs heavily and sits down at the table. Daichi sits next to him and I follow suit. I look at the two of them highly concerned. It’s very rare when _both_ of them are serious about something.

Kuroo lets out a long sigh. “So…okay…this is weird to talk about and like I don’t wanna be alarming, but I feel like I should tell you because…Tooru’s never been _happy_ in the time I’ve known him,” Kuroo starts tapping the table. “Seeing him laughing and having fun is like really amazing and I know one of the main reasons why he was so messed up before…and it’s so fucked up, Koushi like literally.”

Daichi rubs his shoulder. “Tetsurou told me a little bit about it, but he said he wanted you here too.”

“What’s going on?” I ask. I’m trying not to freak out, but I can’t help but feel like this is a huge problem we’re about to unfold here.

Kuroo takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before saying, “Tooru’s ‘future husband’…Ushijima Wakatoshi…is abusing him.”

I inhale sharply at this. Kuroo goes back to tapping on the table.

“And like I know the signs because it happened to me. Like we both hate our parents,” He continues, still staring at the table. “I mean I make jokes about it because I left them years ago but jokes aside, my parents beat me because I was gay. From the pieces he’s told me of his folks, they didn’t mind hurting him either for the same reason,” He continues. Oh my god. Oikawa didn’t open up much about his parents, but from what he told me I know they weren’t the best. Hell they kicked out his late sister because she got pregnant before marriage. Kuroo sighs again. “Unfortunately Ushijima isn’t doing that.”

“What do you mean unfortunately?” I ask. “Isn’t that bad enough?” I can’t think of anything worse than someone purposefully physically hurting you.  

Kuroo lets out a low chuckle. “Please Koushi, if I had to choose between getting beaten by my dad and having someone use my doubts against me I would rather get hit hands down,” He replies. “Physical pain is one thing—you understand that the other person is wrong for doing it and it’s easy to see. Hell one reason I hated my bedhead was that it could cover my occasional black eye.” He stops tapping the table. “You can’t see the effect of someone getting in your head and slowly chaining you to their will…”

I feel my skin prickle. While I don’t know how bad either of those feel…I can see the point he’s trying to make. And Takeru implied the same before also…but Oikawa wouldn’t let that happen to him would he? He’s so smart…but at the same time he easily glossed over some weird stuff, such as going out on a date, as Ushijima being ‘shy’. God I don’t know what to think. 

But then I remember the one time I was actually able to see him. He was tall and control practically exuded from him. The way looked at me and Takeru reminded me of how someone would look at a bug—something that could be easily squashed. And the way he talked about Oikawa—ugh it’s something that still nags at me.

As easy you could say ‘the sky is blue’, Ushijima said that Oikawa could fix his finances if he sold out his body.

I grip at the hem of my shirt tightly.

“Have you talked to Oikawa about it?” I finally ask, looking at my hands.

“It’s kinda hard to say, ‘Hey, I think your boyfriend’s an emotional abuser’,” Kuroo answers. “And at first whenever I tried to hint at it, Tooru would immediately get defensive. I don’t want to push him away. He’s already alone enough since his sister passed.”

That’s true. God this is so messed up. I run my hand through my hair.

“I know this is a lot to take in, but like I’ve been holding this in for a while out of fear that I’m possibly wrong,” Kuroo says. “And yesterday I realized that I wasn’t. Last night _he_ started talking about how he _didn’t_ want Ushijima around. Did you know Ushijima came by yesterday?”

My eyes widen at this. “No, I didn’t.”

“Tooru’s usually going crazy waiting on the day Ushijima decides to come by,” Kuroo explains. “But Kuroo _purposefully_ blew him off. He got a chance to go outside. He kept going on and on about fucking coffee because he never ordered it—” Kuroo cuts himself off as he tries not to get too emotional. Daichi rubs his shoulder.

I bite my lip when I remember Oikawa showing me the coffee earlier…I couldn’t help but be reminded of a small child doing something on their own for the first time. I knew I got a weird feeling from Ushijima before, but to think he’s so cruel to keep someone away from the world for their own enjoyment…that’s so fucked up.

“You said his sister’s birthday was yesterday, right?” Daichi softly asks Kuroo.

I look up when I hear this. “Eiko’s birthday was yesterday?”

Kuroo nods. “Yeah. I didn’t know it until he said so either…” he sighs. “He said he felt better after he visited her grave…and I can tell. Like today I knew I had to tell you something because when we were recording he was back to his regular self. He was the snarky guy I met when we first started doing shows. You saw how giddy he was last night—hell he was even wearing new shit!”

“He was…” I say.

“Tooru has been stuck in a box of goddamn space suits ever since I met him two years ago. The man has several costumes in his closet but never wore them…because ‘Ushijima might not like it’,” Kuroo explains. “Before a couple days ago everything he did was for him. He only did one show so he could have enough rest to get fucked by him, literally and figuratively, whenever Ushijima was able to get off work.”

“He pushes people out apparently. Takeru ranted to us about it one day,” Daichi adds. “He always makes sure Oikawa is alone when he comes by.”

I mean what they’re saying makes sense. It makes it easier to understand Oikawa’s blind devotion to him…but… “He’s angry with him I think…” I say. “Oikawa I mean. Yesterday he was angry to see a text from Ushijima.”

Kuroo grins. “I know. He’s onto someone else now.”

“Tetsu, you said you wouldn’t tease,” Daichi replies.

“I’m not! I’m just saying!” Kuroo laughs. “Since we all have to get ready for work I’ll cut it off here. I’m kinda proud of myself. I didn’t cry!”

Daichi chuckles. “That’s because you like looking strong for Suga.”

“I’m supposed to be vulnerable around you, Daddy. I ask you to rim me for a reason.”

I groan. “I swear your emotions change at the drop of a hat, Kuroo…”

*

Shigeru breathes heavily as he comes down from the third orgasm of day. He’s never stayed in bed for so long in his entire life. When Kyoutani woke up they talked about what they could have for breakfast, but Shigeru made a bad blow job joke and they ended up blowing each other. After another nap, they started talking about what they could have for lunch and Kyoutani’s answer was slipping on the wig on Shigeru’s head and pressing their mouths together. Shigeru doesn’t remember what lead to the third time just that he thoroughly enjoyed it.

He feels Kyoutani’s lips on his neck and it makes his chest beat faster. He guides Kyoutani to his face and stares deep in his eyes.

“What…” Kyoutani mumbles, looking away.

Shigeru chuckles. “Look at me, Ken,” he replies softly. When Kyoutani silently complies, Shigeru smiles. “You’re cute. I wanna go on a date with you.”

Kyoutani flushes. “What?” He looks away with a small pout on his face.

“And I wanna have tons more sex cause it was really great,” Shigeru laughs. “I want to know more about you. Is that bad?”

“No…I don’t know what to do on a date…” Kyoutani mutters.

“Have you been on a date with a girl?”

“Yeah.”

Shigeru laughs again, sitting up and wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s neck. The wig falls off his head and for a moment Kyoutani’s eyes widen before looking away again. “It’s the same thing, Asswipe.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Princess,” Kyoutani replies.

“Or what?” Shigeru chuckles, dragging his nails down Kyoutani’s back. “Mad Dog’s gonna punish me?” He leans toward Kyoutani’s ear and whispers, “ _You’d love to see me beg for you, wouldn’t you Ken?_ ”

Kyoutani groans. “I’m hungry…”

Shigeru laughs. “Me too!” He pecks Kyoutani. “Plus I have to get ready for tonight and you have to go to do the studio.”

Kyoutani sighs after Shigeru pecks him again before getting up. “I wish we could just stay right here. I like sleeping with you.”

Shigeru searches around the mattress for his underwear. “You mean sex or literal sleeping?”

“Both. I like holding you.”

Shigeru straightens up when he hears this. His face reddens and his heart beats quickly again. Without thinking he throws Kyoutani’s underwear at him. The briefs land square on Kyoutani’s face.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SHIGERU?”

“YOU’RE SUCHA ASSWIPE KEN!”

*

I pout as I walk to work. With all of what Kuroo told me I’m unsure how I should bring this up with Oikawa. I mean I know he’s kinda fed up with Ushijima now, but ugh it’s an awkward thing to bring up you know? Plus things are already different between us. God my head hurts from thinking about this so much.

“I can’t believe you,” Ennoshita greets me when I walk inside the studio. Speaking of headaches.  

“Yeah thanks to Friday I’m actually on time. Thanks for looking out for me,” I reply as I clock in.

“I could care less for your promptness,” He turns his computer screen to show the video Oikawa and I did. “Not only am I tormented by you in person, I have to see on the internet as well?” He hisses at me.

Oh geez is it bad that I forgot that Youtube is something _everyone_ uses? Like when Oikawa told me he wanted to do it with me—AS IN THE WHOLE CHANNEL THING SHUT UP—I was just caught up in his pace that I really didn’t think about it? And yes you can be like ‘But Suga you filmed two videos and put them up why didn’t you think about it?’.  I DUNNO. THERE’S A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENING IN MY MIND RIGHT NOW. PLUS I THINK I’M MOSTLY GROSSED OUT THAT IT’S ENNOSHITA SEEING ME ONLINE.

“If you saw me in the thumbnail why did you click on it?” I ask, sitting down in my chair.

For a small moment he’s silent which is hella surprising. He looks away as his ears turn pink. “Because I was surprised that you actually live with a drag queen and randomly know so many of them…” He mutters.

“Believe me I was shocked when I found out about Oikawa,” I reply. Shocked and soooo much more…

“However,” Ennoshita grins, “Your stupidity was very strong in both videos so I’m not too upset. Finally people can see what I have to deal with every day.”

I roll my eyes. “As if you’re a ray of sunshine Ennoshita.” I start to check how many people watched our videos. “Oh my god we already have 2,000 views—WHY ARE MOST OF THESE COMMENTS ABOUT US FLIRTING?”

“Point proven~” Ennoshita laughs, taking the camera with him. Ah that’s right, I believe Iwaizumi’s class is getting filmed today.

I continue looking through the comments muttering as many oh my gods as I possibly can. Luckily people like our rapport but people keep thinking we’re dating???

 **CocoNuttsforCocoButts commented:** NEW FAVE CHANNEL OMGOMGOMGOMG R THEY TOGETHER OR NAH CUZZZZZZZ THE SHIP HAS SAILED

 **UsaShortcakeWhip90 commented:** like how they eye each other the entire episode no wonder they know MC she literally does that with her boyfriend

 ******~ITSDECIDED~**** commented:** THE CHANNEL NAME IS THE SHIP NAME THEY DID THE WORK FOR US

 **Karen4President commented:** Wow guys, pair two dudes together because they’re both gay and on the same channel.

FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT.

 **Karen4President commented:** Nvm watched both vids shipping them like amazon express

“KAREN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I shout.

“AAAAAAAH I’M SORRY!” A person screams back at me.

The sudden noise scares me so much I fall out of my chair. “OW SHIT!”

“OH NO! I’M SO SORRY!” I hear the person go behind the desk.

I groan and rub my head. “No it’s okayyyHELLO VERY TALL PERSON!” I screech when I see a very TALL ASS MAN in front of me. His hair is in a tight bun and he has a goatee and why am I thinking of Jesus right now?

“I’M SORRY!” He shouts back covering his face. “I’M NOT MEAN!” 

“WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?”

“YOU STARTED SCREAMING FIRST!” He uses one hand to keep his face covered and helps me up with the other. When I’m up, he shuffles back to the front of the desk still covering his face. “…uh…hello…” I hear him say.

I stare at him. For someone so tall and intimidating he’s as shy as a baby rabbit or baby anything. “Uh…hi.” I put on my best smile. “I’m sorry for startling you! Welcome to $MILLION, and yes it’s a 5 stylized as a dollar sign because Daichi thinks it looks cool.”

Haha! The little joke made him show him face! He chuckles. “I thought it was cool looking too when I saw it on the website,” he replies.

“Oh you checked us out online!” I say. Just wanna say that the website is my handiwork and it looks really pro and amazing. High five myself.

He nods. “Yeah, I just moved here from South Korea so I’m looking for any dance teaching jobs. Oh my name is Azumane Asahi by the way.”

“I’m Sugawara Koushi! You can call me Suga,” I say. Can I just say Azumane-san is the gentlest creature I’ve ever seen? I understand kittens exist, but he beats kittens. “And that’s super great that you want to apply with us! We’ve been wanting more teachers. May I ask what about our studio interested you, Azumane-san?”

“Asahi is fine…formalities make me anxious…” He says quickly. Ah that’s understandable. I swear whenever I have to call the bank and the person calls me Sugawara-san I always want to tell them ‘I know I’m 29 but I don’t make me an adult please’. “And this is the only studio that’s close by to my apartment, but I’m a bit uh…unsure about…here.” He fiddles with his fingers.

I raise an eyebrow. “Unsure?”

“It’s nothing major!” Asahi says quickly. “And I think the teachers seem great and all…but uh…” He trails off again with a sigh. “There’s a lot of guys here,” he says.

Oh no. Noooooooooo I cannot believe this is already biting us in the butt and we literally just talked about this problem. But can we talk about how it’s a breath of fresh air that another guy is worried about too many men in the workplace? Rock on Asahi.

“Uh yeah there are and I know how that looks,” I say. “But we’re more than meets the eye!” I try to sound as positive as possible. “Do you want a small tour? I’m sure we’ll run into some of my coworkers!” I say walking from behind the desk.

“Uh okay…” Asahi follows me toward the dance classrooms.

Never have I ever wanted my workplace to be gayer than me and I’m really high up there on the scale.

“So uh how are you liking Japan?” I ask as we walk down the hallway.

Asahi smiles. “I’ve lived here for a while when I was kid so it’s not too different. My dad decided to move to Korea so my mom could take care of her parents easier,” he explains. Ahhh so he’s half. Neat! “I moved back with the small hope of meeting my biggest dance inspiration.”

“Oh really?” I ask, grinning. “Who’s that?”

“Shimizu Kiyoko!” He turns to me eagerly. “Have you heard of her? She’s so amazing! I think she’s really helping us out with putting transgendered dancers on the map!”

And then it allllll clicks into place. Asahi is trans. Asahi looked at our website, which doesn’t necessarily say that Daichi and Kuroo are the gayest people on the planet because Daichi was afraid that might drive people away, and saw all male teachers. Asahi doesn’t know literally every teacher here (and some of the students) are the gayest people alive. He is afraid that we’re not accepting. Oh my god.

_I have never felt so scared in my entire life._

I try not to sound extremely nervous as I give him another smile. “Yeah! Kiyoko actually went to the same dance school as me and Daichi when we were younger.”

“Really??” he gasps. “That’s so amazing!”

What would be even more amazing is one of my coworkers coming out of their rooms and proclaiming they really love penises right now.

“I SWEAR TO GOD BO, KASHIYUKA IS THE BEST!” Kuroo exclaims as he walks out of his classroom.

“TETSU HEAR ME OUT THOUGH!” Bo follows him. “THEY ARE LITERALLY THE SAME.”

THANK GOD.

“HEY!” I squawk out, rushing over to them. How can you tell your coworkers to be really gay without sounding a certain way about it? “So this is Azumane Asahi. He’s thinking about joining us as a teacher!” I gesture to the two of them. “Asahi, this is Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutaro. They teach the kids and beginner’s classes.”

“Yo!” Kuroo waves.

“HEY HEY HEY NEW POSSIBLE TEACHER!” Bokuto cheers. Asahi flinches at the loud greeting. “You’ll like it here if you enjoy hanging out with your bros.” Do not say these words Bokuto. Bro is the worst thing to say right now.

“Uh…I guess?” Asahi shrugs. GOD.

“Were you arguing over Perfume again?” I say. Please fangirl about your favorite pop group. Please do this one thing for me.

“More like me telling him the truth and him not handling it,” Kuroo crosses his arms. “Bo thinks that all of the girls in Perfume have great legs, but I’m telling him that Kashiyuka has the best!”

“…are you kidding me?” I mutter.

“You’re comparing their bodies?” Asahi asks slowly, narrowing his eyes at them. I’m inwardly crying.

“New Teach makes a point—they’re around the same size.” Bokuto grins. “Point for me. They’re all the same because they have the same body. Doesn’t matter which one I can get into.” OH MY GOD? THAT IS THE WORST WAY TO SAY YOU LIKE THEM ALL????

“MOVING ON WITH THE TOUR HAVE A NICE DAY!” I push Asahi past them. “They’re really nice people. Trust me.”

Asahi sighs. I SWEAR TO CHRIST I WILL DESTROY THOSE TWO LATER.

As we reach Iwaizumi’s class I hear Terushima talking to someone. When we get closer I notice that the door is open and the class is lounging around on their break. Terushima is leaning against the doorframe talking to Kyoutani who is sitting on the floor texting. Iwaizumi is nowhere to be found. I’m unsure if that’s good or bad at the moment.

Terushima brightens when he sees me. “Hey homie!” Never in my life have I hated him calling me that. I weakly wave back. “Looking for Hajizumi-san?” He asks.

“Yeah…I’m sure we’ll run into him though,” I say. “Iwaizumi Hajime is another teacher—he teaches one of the hip hop classes and beginner’s break dancing,” I tell Asahi.

“Speaking of running into—you’ll never guess who I ran into today on my way here!” Terushima laughs.

“FUCK OFF!” Kyoutani growls.

“It was KenKen!” Terushima grins. “And he was with a guy!”

…is fucking Kyoutani Kentaro the gay hero I always wanted? Also was he on a date with Baby??? I don’t know which one to freak out over more? I mean I’m assuming it was Shigeru since you know that whole grinding in the palm of people’s hands and make out thing happened last night.

“I ran into a friend and decided to treat him for lunch,” Kyoutani muttered. “Nothing happened.”

Terushima blows a raspberry before turning to me again. “He says nothing much, but he was sure chummy with ‘his friend’,” he tells me. Kyoutani grits his teeth. “It’s okay if you got feelings—”

“The only feelings I have is for you to close your fucking mouth…” Kyoutani clenches his phone. “We’re only friends…” He immediately glared at me when I start to say something. Terushima rolls his eyes.

WHYYY DID I THINK KYOUTANI WAS MY HERO??? WHYYYY IS HE SO OUT OF THE CLOSET AND SO IN AT THE SAME TIME??

I force out another laugh. “MOOOOVINNGGG ONNNNN!” I screech as I push Asahi toward the next classroom.

“Suga calm down. We don’t want to hear you that loud,” Ennoshita says, stepping out of Iwaizumi’s classroom. He closes the door and narrows his eyes at me when I stare at him intently. Say something gay you threesomed asshole. TALK ABOUT THE TWO MEN YOU’RE DATING RIGHT THE FUCK NOW.

Ennoshita wrinkles his nose at me. “Stop looking at me that way. I’m not attracted to your kind, Suga.” THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SMART ASS COMMENTS. “Ennoshita: 17!” He laughs as he walks back to the front desk.

He sighs. “You can’t change what people think unfortunately.” NOOOOOOOOOOOO ASAHI PLEASE NOOOOO

“Are you kidding me??” I hear Daichi exclaim behind us. He’s leaning against the wall eating an apple. Iwaizumi is across from him peeling an orange. “YOU LIFT MORE THAN I DO?”

“That’s how the cookie crumbles,” Iwaizumi replies.

Daichi pouts. “I was so happy being the only head musclehead…hm that sounded better in my mind…”

I swear to every holy deity…

Asahi sighs again. “I think I’ve seen enough Suga…” he says, putting his hands in his pockets. “You seem nice, but I’m not sure if this place is for me. Uh….have a nice day? I’m not sure what to say since I’m not going to uh…you know.”

“I know Asahi…” I mumble. There’s no point in saying ‘we’re really homo please believe us’ after all of this. “Do you need me to see you out?”

“No I got it. Thanks again Suga.” He gives me a small wave before making his way to the front door.

When he goes around the corner, I march over to Daichi and Iwaizumi. “GUESS WHAT!”

“Iwaizumi is lying about the amount of weights he lifts?” Daichi asks.

“Nope,” Iwaizumi replies. “Who was that guy?”

“Sugar what’s the dealio with New Teach?” Kuroo asks when he and Bokuto reach us. “Bo is already scoping out which classroom he should have.” He grins. “Poor dude already has a huge crush on him and hopes to see him without his shirt soon.”

“I AM NOT!” Bokuto exclaims, blushing furiously.

“OH _NOW_ YOU’RE GAY?” I snap. “BEFORE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT BEING INTO GIRLS AND LOOKING AT THEIR LEGS!”

“New Teach?” Daichi bites into his apple. “WAIT THAT WAS A POSSIBLE NEW TEACHER?”

“YES AND CONGRATS! HE THINKS WE’RE NOT ACCEPTING PEOPLE!” I shout. “THE ONE TIME WE NEEDED TO BE GAYER THAN KUROO’S ASSHOLE—”

Bokuto scrunches his nose. “…that’s so gross and so true…” he mumbles.

“ _Right?_ ” Kuroo says. “I’m really angry I didn’t think of that.”  

“Eh, Oikawa topped me a couple of times.” Iwaizumi shrugs, eating a piece of his orange. The four of us stare at him. “What? I’m just saying we might be tied.”

“Is hell freezing over? Why is he actually talking about our hobbies?” Bokuto whispers loudly to Kuroo.

He snickers. “Bo are you saying our hobby is openly talking about sex or getting topped by Oikawa because I know what you dream about sometimes~”

“SHUT UP!” Bokuto shouts again.

“ _If everyone keeps talking I will make sure to order spicy takeout instead of nicely asking for your specific orders for the next three goddamn years_ ,” I grumble. Everyone immediately stops talking. “BECAUSE OF OUR GENDERS AND THE SMALL SNIPPET THAT ASAHI **_WHO IS TRANS BY THE BY_** WITNESSED, WE LOOK LIKE A SAUSAGE PARTY! WE ACT LIKE SURFER BROS! WE’RE AKIN TO—”

Kuroo gasps. “SUGA NO! DADDY CAN’T TAKE IT!” He rushes over to Daichi’s side and holds his now completely disturbed boyfriend.

“—A GODDAMN STEREOTYPICAL AMERICAN FRATERNITY HOUSE!” I finish.  

Daichi gasps loudly at the reference. “NO! THAT’S THE LAST THING I WANT TO HAPPEN!” He points to Kuroo. “I’M THE REASON WHY TETSU’S GOT THE GAYEST ASSHOLE!”

“Yep, because that needs to be yelled across the building…” Iwaizumi says, still eating his orange.

“YOU WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT GETTING TOPPED BY OIKAWA!” Bokuto exclaims. “WHICH MAY OR MAY NOT BE SOMETHING I’LL ASK ABOUT LATER.”  

“Iwaizumi as your boss, I’ll allow you to lift more than me but Tetsurou is getting gayest asshole.” Daichi crosses his arms.

Kuroo covers his mouth, his face reddening. “…that might be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said?”

“Your relationship is so weird and I wish I could have it,” Bokuto replies.

“I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HAD A CHANCE TO DO THIS LITERALLY FIVE SECONDS AGO?? WHERE WAS THIS HOMOSEXUALITY BEFORE?” I ask before calming down. “Daichi, I know before you didn’t want to push people away, but I think we need to own up to what we are. Like you were just fighting over the title of ‘Gayest Asshole’.”

Daichi nods. “…right…which means we need Kiyoko more than I thought. If word spreads that we’re a…” He looks sick as he forces out, “… _frat house_ …” he immediately eats some of his apple to cover up the word. “We’ll be in the weeds…”  

We glance over to Iwaizumi.

“What?” He asks.

I sigh. “Since you two are dating you could help us convince her to at least do a trial run here,” I explain.

He blushes. “We’re not dating…” Yep. No wonder Kyouken follows in his footsteps.

“ _I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR PUSSYFOOTING,_ ” I hiss. “ _DO YOU WANT HER HERE OR NOT?_ ”

“…you have the gayest asshole, but Suga’s got the biggest balls,” Bokuto whispers to Kuroo.

“Well yeah metaphorically speaking,” Kuroo whispers back. I’m too tired to respond to this.

“She didn’t want to talk about it yesterday!” Iwaizumi stands up, frowning at me. Could care less dude. Being mistaken for a bro makes me angrier than accidentally stepping on gum in new shoes. “I don’t know if she’ll open up.”

Daichi pats his shoulder. “If she doesn’t want to talk about it, we shouldn’t force her. In the meantime we need to change our website and be more proactive.” He chuckles. “As Suga said, we’re pussyfooting if we’re hiding the fact that we’re pretty high on the homo scale.”

Bokuto raises his hand. “Request to have a literal homo scale on the web page and and have a picture of Kuroo at the top with an asterisk beside it saying ‘his asshole’,” He says.

“Request denied because of several reasons that all end in ‘I don’t want to see that part of Kuroo’,” I reply.

He sighs. “I figured, but I thought I would try.”

*

Oikawa isn’t surprised to hear jazz music coming from the backroom of the bookstore. Hell, he’s not surprised that the closed sign was still up. Instead of switching it to OPEN, he walks toward the backroom, quickly putting on his facemask. There is a heavy layer of smoke surrounding Keishin and Saeko as they stare at their cards in deep thought. In the ashtray there are already five cigarette butts smashed inside it. They both blow out smoke from their cigarettes. Behind them the back door is open and there’s the faint sound of someone tapping.

“I can’t believe you started a poker game without me,” Oikawa replies, sitting down at the table.

“We’re playing Go Fish,” Saeko says. “I need you to cheat for me, Nova.”

Keishin almost drops his cigarette out of his mouth. “What the hell?? You’re supposed to sneak cheat not be obvious!” He shouts. Oikawa would say that all kind of cheating is bad, but he keeps it to himself.  

“But you’re a liar,” she says.

“I’m not.”

“Fine, do you have a jack?”

Oikawa glances at Keishin’s hand. He does.

Keishin takes a drag out of his cigarette. “Nope.”

“YOU’RE FUCKING LYING! I KNOW YOU HAVE ONE BECAUSE I MADE SURE TO PUT IT IN YOUR HAND!” Saeko stomps her feet.

The tapping stops and a chuckle is heard. “I swear you two are impossible. Why don’t we settle this with a game of strip poker and call it an evening—oh!” Takeda blushes when he steps in and see Oikawa. “Nevermind, my child is here.”

“I can always leave…” Oikawa replies, smiling when Takeda gives him a hug.

Takeda gives him a peck on his forehead. “Don’t be silly, dearie. I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyway.” He sits on the table as he pulls out his cigarette and places it in a long black cigarette holder. “Light, please.” He smiles when both Saeko and Keishin flick their lighters at his cigarette to light it.

Oikawa silently wonders if his drag mother was a mafia boss in his past life. How Takeda stayed as long as he did as a teacher is beyond him.

“Two numbers in one night?” Takeda asks after taking a long drag of his cigarette. His finger taps along to the beat of the music playing. “I was surprised when you told me about it earlier.”

Oikawa shrugs. “I need to build my endurance in case I get more shows…you do at least four a night, Kaa-chan.”

“True…” Takeda taps off the ashes from his cigarette. “There’s something different about you, Tooru. I like it. It’s like you’re your old self again.”

“I’m trying,” Oikawa says.  

Takeda chuckles. “That’s good. I can’t wait to see you tonight—especially if you accomplish what you said you were going to do. It sorta begs the question why you’re wasting your time here. Have you finished sewing?”

Oikawa shakes his head and pulls out one of his unfinished garments from his bag and his travelling sewing kit. It’s a white retro onesie with light blue polka dots. “Finishing the seams on this one, then I have to fix up my bodysuit when I get back home and quickly fix up my poncho.” He lets out a ragged sigh. “I’m stressed for time, but I wanted to get some hours in.”  

“You know you’re getting paid either way, right?” Keishin replies, giving Saeko his Jack.

Saeko grins. “Keishin just wanna play strip poker—ASSHOLE GIVE ME THE JACK BACK!”

“Bite me,” Keishin says.

Oikawa looks at his phone. Ushijima texted him again just as he was leaving his apartment.

_I’m coming over again today. I doubt you’re seeing someone else. Were you were dealing with your hobby yesterday? I hope you’re trying to get a suitable job._

“…I think…I think Wakatoshi isn’t good for me anymore…” Oikawa says quietly. He straightens up when the three adults stare at him.

Takeda lets out a long stream of smoke. “Let’s go outside,” he says before getting off the table. His tap shoes clack against the floor toward the backdoor. “You two behave yourselves,” He smiles at his partners and steps out.

Oikawa follows, lowering his facemask. Once outside he takes a big whiff of fresh air. Takeda chuckles again.

“Sorry we’re smoking you out,” He replies. “What makes you think differently about your ‘future husband’? At one point you wouldn’t stop talking about how wonderful he is.”

Oikawa sighs. “My sister and I always wanted to be loved by someone. I guess it’s because of our parents. They wanted us to be something we weren’t and lashed out because of that…”

He remembers when his father slapped Eiko when she announced she was pregnant. He couldn’t leave his room as he heard the loud smacks echoing through the house. His mother ranted on as it happened, not caring about the destruction they caused…just the smudge on their reputation. Oikawa felt tears run down his cheeks. Why was he and his sister born to these people if they didn’t understand how to raise them? Why was everything they did wrong?

Eiko was silent the entire time. Even as their father called her a whore as she walked toward her bedroom, she was quiet. Oikawa peeked out and saw his sister entering her bedroom with her head held high, her hair flicking behind her like a cat’s tail. She closed her door and Oikawa closed his. It was then he could hear the faint sound of her sobbing.

“I’m going to Tokyo!” Eiko told him a few months afterward. “My boyfriend and I will keep dancing there and raise our child! And then when you’re older, you can live with us and we’ll be a loving family for once.” She beamed at him.

However, when he ran away from home he only saw his sister and his nephew waiting for him at the train station. That night after Takeru went to bed, Eiko couldn’t bear to face him.

“Everything’s awful Tooru…” She cried. “Our parents…Takeru’s father…no one loves us…”

Oikawa lets out a sigh. “I think I looked for something in the wrong place…or maybe the wrong thing…” he sits down on the steps leading up to the bookstore. “I think we both wanted to be loved…but we really just want to be accepted for who we are.”

“And Ushijima?” Takeda asks.

“I’m not sure…he accepts me…to an extent.”

Takeda nods, humming. “So what will you do?”

Oikawa lifts his head toward the sky and watches the clouds flow past. “Go outside. It’s pretty out here!” He chuckles. The bright smile of Suga comes to his mind and he feels his cheeks flush. “…and I want to be with someone else…”

“I swear you Oikawas are something else,” Takeda laughs. “It’s like you’re a part of modern society and living under a rock at the same time. But that might be why all three of you are so interesting. Speaking of—how’s my former student?”

“Takeru’s doing fine. He’s going to school finally and not fucking some random guy,” Oikawa answers. “I’m thinking of hanging out with him soon. We haven’t done much together.”

“I think Eiko would appreciate that,” Takeda replies. “Those flowers you bought were lovely.”

Oikawa looks up at his drag mother a bit surprised. “You visited yesterday?”

“Of course!” Takeda grins. “We have her to thank for bringing all of us together. We ran into Kiyoko-chan on the way there too—it was a nice little shindig. As we were leaving Baby was walking in so everyone got to wish Eiko happy birthday.” He sighs. “To think I was only thirty nine last year…”

“Kaa-chan, you’re still super young!” Oikawa cheers.

“WHAAA? YOU’RE FORTY? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE TWENTY, SENSEI!” Saeko shouts from inside.

“You don’t have crow’s feet or those weird looking veins on your legs either,” Keishin says.

“Way to fail at compliments Keishin.”

“Way to fuck off Saeko.”

Takeda laughs. “To be perfectly honest, I feel older than I did before especially with my new granddaughter.”

“Tell me about it,” Oikawa mutters, quickly finishing his seams. “Did Takeru send you a video of what happened last night?”

“Mmmmmhhhmmm~ And I thought her first performance was racy…” Takeda hums again as he smokes.

“Right??” Oikawa almost drops his unfinished swimsuit on the ground. “IT WAS LITERALLY SEX!” He stands up and starts pacing. “And I’m a bit nervous because I don’t know how I can top literal sex and what if I can never keep ahead of her I’m her mother and I have to set the standard but if she keeps this up then I might as well start stripping my clothes every other night I mean I technically am tonight—”

“ _Nova_ ,” Takeda interjects. Oikawa freezes and immediately turns to his drag mother. Takeda smiles. “I think you’re worrying too much over nothing.” Takeda taps off more ashes off his cigarette and steps onto his portable tap mat. “You’re still new yourself, but you’re old enough to see what Baby lacks.” He slides his foot slowly in a circle, smiling at the low scratching noise it makes.

Oikawa looks down at his garment as he thinks about it. His daughter is a good dancer and luckily for the two of them vogue femme helps them move more femininely, but Baby’s two performances were only the way they were because of one person in the crowd.

“Emotion is good when you’re in the heat of things, but you can’t feed off one person,” Takeda says clicking one of his shoes on the mat. “When you’re on stage, you’re a carnivore. _You feed on everyone_.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. Even though the makeup and dress isn’t on, in front of him isn’t Takeda, but TakeSen. Her movements are slow but purposeful as she continues tapping through her routine, a small polite smile on her face.

“No matter where they go, women take control of the room…” TakeSen says smoothly. The statement covers Oikawa like an alcoholic drink would.

That was how he felt when he first saw TakeSen on stage. He and his sister went to one of her shows as a very awkward apology.

“Let me get this straight,” Oikawa sighed as they waited in line. He looked up at the sign: Speakeasy. Simple. “We’re going to see Takeru’s teacher as a drag queen because Takeru found out about it when he was blowing some guy in the classroom?”

Eiko nodded. “Well he said they were studying English and I think that’s code for him getting the attention,” She answered. “And the rumors started going around because of him and poor Takeda-Sensei got fired and this is the only way I can think of apologizing.” She glanced down at the several gifts in her arms. “I also brought chocolate, flowers and a stuffed animal.”

“Yes, because that’s similar to a job.” Oikawa pokes the stuffed teddy bear and sighed again.

“I’M DOING THE BEST THAT I CAN!” Eiko exclaimed, making the people next to them flinch. “Takeru feels really bad about it, and if he was of age I would have him here.”

“Takeda-Sensei is going to hate that we exist and throw us out,” Oikawa said. The line starts moving and the Oikawa siblings head inside.

Speakeasy looks exactly like it came straight from the 20s. Oikawa would never think to use the word quaint to describe a bar, but that was the only word that came to mind. There weren’t many tables—two stages and the bar took most of the floor space. Behind the bar the wall was covered in different types of wines and beers and vintage glasses.

The first stage was across from the bar and held a drum set, a bass, piano and a trumpet stand. Oikawa assumed that’s where the band played. The second stage was at the front of the bar; a long velvet curtain closed it off from the patrons. Eiko waved through the closely knit tables and sat near the stage in a small corner.

“I feel like we should start using old timey words!” Eiko said, setting her vase on the table. “Malarkey, good sir! Let’s get moonshine!”

“I do not like this character you’re playing,” Oikawa replied.

Eiko playfully elbowed her brother. “Oh c’mon Tooru, pal around for a sec!” She looked around the bar. “It’s pretty swanky, huh? I might even order an old timey drink.”

Oikawa hummed in response. His sister wasn’t wrong. The bar seemed like a nice place to hang out in, but for some reason he felt antsy. And it wasn’t because of the awkward position his horny nephew put them in. He felt like something about tonight was going to change everything and he wasn’t sure how. He blinked in surprise when he realized Eiko slipped past him and eagerly marched over to the bar.

“MALARKEY GOOD SIR!” She happily greeted him.

“Oh my god…” Oikawa covered his face.

A loud booming laugh erupts in the bar and several people glanced at two blondes sauntering toward a table near the front of the stage. Oikawa noticed that the table had a gold sign that read VIP. The female blonde was in a long sparkly gown with a black feathered hat.

“Keishin, I told you she would give us special treatment!” She said.

The male blonde, Keishin apparently, seemed slightly annoyed or embarrassed by her loud laughing since everyone’s attention was on them. “…but we don’t need it…” He mumbled, sitting next to her. Keishin was in a well fitted black tux, his hair was pushed back by a black headband and he had black piercings in his ears.

Oikawa praised the fashion gods that he and his sister thought to actually put on their fancier clothes for tonight. He was wearing his favorite blue paisley suit (that he made himself) and Eiko had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a dark purple strapless tiered dress that ended at her knees (which he also made). Her black heels clicked as she happily walked back to their table with two light blue drinks in her hand.

“Good day govna!” She beamed.

“Stop,” Oikawa deadpanned.

She laughed as she sat down. “I told the bartender to surprise me since I don’t know anything about drinks. So he got me this blue thing! I didn’t want to try something new by myself so I got you one!” She explained.

“You’re excited,” he mumbled.

“How can I not be?” Eiko giggled. “This is the fanciest place we’ve ever been to and that’s saying something since we had to go to those all those parties with our parents. Like look at those two! They’re very important people!” She glanced at the blondes. “Takeda-Sensei must be such a great performer to be at this place!”

“Yeah he must be…” Oikawa admitted. Even though he did not want to say it out loud, he was genuinely interested in seeing a drag show. He’s gone to so many gay clubs that they’ve gotten dull. Maybe this could convince him to go out again; spending several nights sewing and reading astronomy textbooks made him feel older than what he was. 

Keishin left the table as the female blonde started lighting a cigarette.

“KEISHIN! GET ME WHISKEY! NO WAIT BEER! NO WAIT—”

“SAEKO CALM YOUR ASS DOWN OR YOU’RE GETTING WATER!”

Eiko sipped her drink. “They’re lively, huh? Wonder how they know Sensei.”

Oikawa shrugged. He couldn’t help but eye Saeko’s dress. He tapped his finger on the table. When he ran away from home, he thought maybe he could drop the habit of wanting to wear woman’s clothing. Instead it festered like a blister. Going to fashion school only made him better at making dresses and now half of his closet is filled with different outfits. He occasionally glanced down the makeup aisles, picking up shades of eyeshadows and lipstick that fit his skin tone before quickly putting it down and speed walking away. There was even a long brown wig in his closet; his sister needed it for a role in a ballet and he took it when she was done. What bothered him the most was that he enjoyed being a man, but the idea of flirting with femininity excited him.

“Ooh~” Eiko’s voice broke his thoughts. “Try the blue thing, Tooru! It’s a gay ol’ time.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I will literally leave you here.”

Eiko laughed, bumping his side with her elbow. “Come on! Try it! You’ll like it!”

Oikawa glanced at the drink. It was a pretty shade of blue, almost the same color as his suit. He wasn’t a fan of drinking—hell neither was his sister, but here they were. He took a sip and his eyes widened. It was fruitiest thing he ever tasted.

“Oh my god…” He mumbled.

“I know and it’s virgin too!” Eiko said. “Apparently the guy made it up on the spot! He should get a raise!”

Oikawa watched Keishin go back to the table with his, Oikawa guessed, girlfriend. She happily took the glass of whiskey and started saying something to him, this time low enough just for him to hear. Keishin nodded as he listened, glancing over to Oikawa or rather the drink in Oikawa’s hand.

Eiko pointed over to the stage across from them. “Oh the band is here now! Live music!” She gasped. “It must be starting soon!” Just as she said this, the curtain opened to reveal a petite woman in a red flapper dress. Her shoes were bright red and practically illuminated the bar with their sparkle. Her hair was dark brown styled in a 20s bob with a white flower pin that pushed some of it behind her ear. The crowd clapped and cheered when they saw her, and the woman smiled brightly.

The Oikawa siblings stared at her in awe.

“Takeda-Sensei…that’s Takeda-Sensei!” Eiko whispered. “He’s so convincing…”

“…I can’t believe his stage name was derives from his job…” Oikawa mumbled.

“That pesky son of mine…” Eiko forced down a huge chug of her drink.  

“Welcome to Speakeasy! I’m your dancing doll, TakeSen! Boop boop de boop!” She introduced herself with a small shake of her hips.

“THAT’S OUR BABY!” Saeko let out a whoop when the crowd clapped again. Keishin covered his face.

TakeSen blew a kiss toward her and Keishin. Saeko blew several kisses back and Keishin flushed as he weakly mimed catching the kiss.

“Ohhhhhhhh…..” The Oikawa siblings said when they realized the relationship between the three.

“Takeda-Sensei is kinky…” Oikawa whispered to his sister.

“Takeda-Sensei might be my new favorite person outside of our family,” Eiko whispered back. They freeze when TakeSen looked in their direction. For a quick second TakeSen’s eyes narrowed in confusion. The Oikawa siblings put on their best smiles as Eiko waved back using the teddy bear’s arm.

TakeSen smiled back before facing the crowd again.

“He hates us.” Eiko turned to her brother, still smiling pleasantly. Her eyebrow twitched.

“Told you.”

“Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the show, boop boop de boop!” TakeSen smiled as music started to play. Oikawa noticed that it was coming from the speakers. TakeSen’s hips swayed from side to side as she stepped along with the music.

“When marimba rhythms start to play…dance with me,” She sang. Oikawa immediately felt a chill go down his spine. He sat up and watched TakeSen’s red lips mouth around the woman’s voice as if it were he own. “Make me sway…” With careful steps she crossed the stage with a twirl. “Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore…hold me close,” She held herself and puckered her lips. “Sway me more…”

Oikawa watched TakeSen’s movements. They were fluid and matched perfectly with the song. His fingers twitched. TakeSen lightly stepped down from the stage as she continued singing. She lovingly took tips from people’s hands, smiling sweetly at them as she did. She made sure to give each person a second of her attention, either rubbing her hands along their shoulders or small bump with her hip. Eiko eagerly reached in her bag to grab some money. Oikawa took out his wallet to do the same. Coins jumbled on the table as he kept his eyes on the sparkling red figure expertly weaving through the tables. 

“Other dancers may be on the floor dear, but my eyes will see only you,” TakeSen winked at Keishin and Saeko who clapped wildly and sunk in their chair respectively. “Only you have that magic technique…” TakeSen reached for Keishin’s hands and placed them on her waist as she shook them from side to side. Keishin looked as though he would melt to the floor. “When we sway, I grow weak…”

When she reached the Oikawas’ table, she took a seat and faced the two of them. Oikawa has never felt more terrified and excited in his life. He would be lying if he said he was not close to peeing himself. Eiko looked equally terrified as she shakily handed TakeSen a tip. TakeSen took it with a flirty wink and puckered her lips at her. Eiko covered her face with the teddy bear.  

 “I can hear the violins long before it begins,” she sang, walking her fingers toward Oikawa’s hand. His heart was beating out his chest. He never thought a woman, well a female impersonator, would make him this nervous but here he was completely absorbed in the classy woman singing to him. TakeSen smirked. “Make me thrill as only you know how…” She scooted closer to him and dragged his hand along her upper thigh to her waist. “Sway me smooth, sway me now…” She leaned toward him as if to give him a kiss. Oikawa was melting on the inside. “ _Meet me in my dressing room after…_ ” She whispered in his ear.

He almost got up to dance with her, but in a quick movement TakeSen was off their table and heading back up to the stage. Oikawa was flushed and he was breathing quickly. When he calmed down, his tip was gone and his sister was giggling under her breath.

In the small musical interlude TakeSen danced lightly on the stage, tapping out quick steps with a smile on her face. Oikawa looked at the crowd; everyone was staring at her. They were enjoying her. Even though she was a _he_ in a dress. They didn’t see her as vermin. They didn’t see her as something to make fun of. They didn’t want to beat sense into her.

To them…TakeSen was a star.

TakeSen beamed when the crowd applauded when her number finished.

Oikawa almost knocked his chair over when he stood up and clapped for the drag queen. TakeSen looked in his direction and blew him a kiss. Oikawa felt the wind knock out of him and he flushed again. Huh…so this was how it felt to meet your idol. It was similar to falling in love, but a bit more realistic. He didn’t need TakeSen emotionally, he needed her as a spark. His mind immediately started putting outfits together. He made a mental list of all of the makeup he needed. Eiko pulled Oikawa back down to his seat.

“While Sensei is clearly interested in two people, I’m unsure if she can handle you too,” She replied with a grin.

He ignored the joke. “I never knew it could be like this…”

“It was amazing, huh?” Eiko said. “I think you can do it.” She grinned when he turned to her surprised. “Tooru, we live in a small apartment. I caught you trying on your outfits with the wig you stole from my ballet company.”

Oikawa glanced back at the stage. “I don’t know if I can be like her…” TakeSen started another tap routine, this time dancing with the band. Her red dress shimmered around her as her dancing shoes clicked out several beats.

“Silly Tooru,” Eiko chuckled. “You’re brighter than you realize.”

The rest of the night was magical. Oikawa never felt so empty when TakeSen bowed at the end of her performance and the curtains closed. He finished the last of his fruity blue drink and watched people get more drinks at the bar or get up to dance along with the jazz the band played. Eiko seemed equally dazed from the performance. Oikawa could hear her foot tapping along with TakeSen’s as they watched; her cheeks were rosy almost as if she was stage herself.

“HEY YOU TWO!”

The Oikawas flinched violently at the sudden call. They looked up to see the blondes standing in front of them. Keishin was lighting his fourth cigarette of the night and Saeko grinned wildly at them.

“Our new boyfriend wants to see you two, right?” She asked. “We’ll show you the way to his dressing room!”

“Oh that’s very nice of you!” Eiko replied, handing her brother the flowers to carry. Once her other gifts were in her arms, they followed the blondes to a door beside the stage.  

“No biggie,” Saeko answered. “Just wanna get whatever you need to do out the way so we can fool around when Sensei’s changing.”

“SAEKO!” Keishin almost dropped his cigarette. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Saeko shrugged. “What? You were the main one saying ‘I wanna kiss him really bad Sae, and I wanna watch you two makeout really bad, Sae’—OW!” She growled when he pinched her arm. She countered by pinching his face.

“…Tooru…” Eiko mumbled. “…for some reason I feel very inexperienced even though I’m not a virgin and went through childbirth…”

“No, I’m feeling the same way Nee-chan…”

When they reach the dressing room, Oikawa’s heart started beating fast when he heard TakeSen’s laugh. She stepped outside of her dressing room and leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on her face.

“You two can’t calm yourselves around others?” She asked the blondes. Saeko bounded over to the drag queen and gave her a tight hug and kissed her neck. She chuckled as she pecked Saeko’s cheek before slowly sliding Keishin’s cigarette around his mouth and smoking it. She blew out smoke as she gave it back to him—making sure his lips met the red ring of her lipstick on the cigarette. “At the same time…I can’t help but rile you up…” She grinned when Keishin’s face turned red.

“...are you sure Takeru’s the reason he got fired?” Oikawa whispered to his sister.

Before she could respond, TakeSen let out another chuckle.

“I figured that’s why you two were here,” She replied. “You two can behave, right?” She turned to her blondes.  

Keishin shrugged. Saeko released TakeSen from her grasp with a small whine. TakeSen winked at her blondes before leading the Oikawas into her dressing room.

It was a small room, or rather the amount of items in the room made it very small. A long mirror and vanity covered one of the walls. The vanity is covered in different makeup products and ashtrays filled to the brim with cigarette butts. On the back of the door was a rack that held different wigs and hats. The far right wall was a small closet where Oikawa could see several shimmering flapper dresses hanging inside. TakeSen kicked off her heels before sitting in her chair.

Eiko bowed her head as she held out the teddy bear and chocolate. “I’m very sorry about my son! I’m a single parent and very inexperienced in good parenting, but that’s an excuse for him being the cause of what happened with your job! I’m so sorry! I would have him here but he’s not old enough, but even then he’s caused a lot of trouble for you already and you might not want to see him again—”

“Oikawa-san,” Takeda interrupted as he puts on his glasses. “Your son already saw me.”

Eiko looked up. “What?”

“Oh my god Takeru…” Oikawa sighed.

Takeda chuckled. “He came by yesterday. Flirted his way backstage apparently.” He takes the chocolate and teddy bear from a shocked Eiko. “I told him I would tell you whenever I got the chance, but that was a risk he was ready to make.”

“…I’m not sure if I should be mad for him sneaking out or happy that he’s trying to take responsibility for his actions…” Eiko muttered.

“I’m confused why we can’t keep track of him honestly,” Oikawa said.

Takeda laughed again. “It’s not necessarily his fault! I was already under hot water anyway. My boss found out who I was dating and wasn’t fond of me being significantly older, having two partners, and one of them being a man.” He sighed. “The rumors of TakeSen was what he needed to kick me out the door.”

“So technically Takeru _did_ get you fired?” Oikawa asked. Eiko elbowed his side. “I’M JUST SAYING IT SOUNDS LIKE HE DID.”

“I could easily deny rumors,” Takeda shrugged. “But I didn’t realize that my boss’s wife was an avid fan of TakeSen. Let’s just say he gave me a bad tip when she brought him to see me.” He smiled. “Takeru did nothing wrong, but thank you for the gifts. It was nice seeing you two.” For some reason the phrase struck a chord in Oikawa. It sounded like this was going to be the last time he would see Takeda this way and it frightened him.  

Oikawa held out the flowers. “I WANT TO SEE MORE OF YOU!” He blurted out. His face burned. Takeda stared at him. Eiko muffled a snicker.

“…I’m flattered but I have my hands full with Saeko and Keishin,” Takeda replied, taking the flowers.

Oikawa groaned. “Nono I mean I want you to help me. I want to be like you!” He rephrased.

Takeda narrowed his eyes at Oikawa. “You want to be a drag queen?” He asked lowly.

Oikawa nodded. “With your help, yes.”

“Why should I help you?” Takeda removed his glasses. Oikawa stiffened when the drag queen stared deeply in his eyes.

The question was sharp and direct. Oikawa bit his lip. He knew this was a loaded question, but he wasn’t sure how to answer. He opened his mouth only to have Takeda—no _TakeSen_ —interrupt him again.

“In five words or less,” she added with a smirk.

“…Sensei you’re sure it was the drag queen thing that got your fired and not your dominating personality…?” Eiko mumbled.

“I want to be loved,” Oikawa answered.

TakeSen hummed at the response. “Love, huh?” She asked, closing her eyes in thought. “…one could say that I’m greedy having two partners, but there is a certain love you get on stage. I’m sure you understand, Eiko. Takeru said you’ve been on stage recently.”

“Oh! Uh yes I have!” Eiko answered. “I was lucky enough to land the lead the part in Swan Lake in a small production…” She let out a small laugh. “Seeing everyone clap for me was overwhelming…”

TakeSen opened her eyes, smiling. “Takeru never said your name, but you’re his uncle,” she replied, getting out of her chair.

“Tooru,” Oikawa answered.

“Well Tooru…you understand even if I help you, you have to work for love right?” She asked.

Oikawa nodded. “I understand.”

TakeSen’s smile widened. “When I saw you in the crowd, I could tell there was something about you two.” She sighed. “To think I would have a daughter this late in the game…but hey we’ll call it fifteen years of experience!” She gasped when Oikawa enveloped her in a hug.

“I won’t let you down,” He told her.

She chuckled in his ear and wrapped her arms around him. “For some reason…I have a feeling you won’t.”

“Nova,” TakeSen’s voice brings Oikawa out of his thoughts. “You’re better than you think.”

Oikawa stiffens. He feels his eyes tearing up as a warm breeze passes through. “You think so?”

Takeda stops tapping, his other persona completely gone as he steps on his cigarette. “I know so.” He grins. “Now get your behind back to your sewing machine so you can own the stage tonight. You’re my daughter and I raised you not to half ass anything.”

Oikawa grins. “Kaa-chan, you really want to play strip poker with your blondes, huh?”

Takeda laughs. “I do, but that doesn’t mean what I’m telling you isn’t coming from the heart.” He steps over and gives Oikawa a warm hug. “They’ll love you tonight, Tooru.”

Oikawa squeezed his drag mother with a small chuckle. “Thanks Ittetsu.”

*

“I’m surprised Takeru,” Akiteru replies. Takeru looks up from packing his things. They’re the only people left in the classroom. “ _Two_ days in a row you’re on time and stay for the entire class period? I must be dreaming.”

Takeru rolls his eyes as he makes it down to the front of the room. “Your teasing will be the reason I’m not here next week, Sensei,” he says.

Akiteru laughs. “It’s all in good fun, don’t worry. Alisa—er Dr. Haiba has been talking about you nonstop since yesterday.”

Takeru would find the awkward name change interesting if he didn’t have the overwhelming wave of embarrassment crash inside him. “Uh…she did? Uh Why?”

“Well she’s wondering if you’ve gotten help about what happened,” Akiteru explains.

“…you can say my mom’s dead, Sensei…” Takeru bites his lip and looks down at his hands.

“I know, but it’s hard for you to say as well.” Akiteru pats Takeru’s shoulder. “For the sake of your mental health and your schooling I think you should think about Dr. Haiba. She’s good at what she does and she’s willing to help.”

Takeru nods. “I’ll…I’ll think about it.” He sighs. “Have a good night, Sensei.”

“Don’t forget your report that’s due next week.”

Takeru couldn’t help but find this hilarious. “SENSEI IT’S FRIDAY I’M GOING TO A BAR BECAUSE I AM YOUNG.”

Akiteru crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. “I’m only thirty three, Takeru. I can go to _and_ have been to bars on Friday.”

“No. You’re my teacher. Teachers live at school, have weird lame Scrabble parties, only have sex so they can have kids, and the only way they shake up their bad sex lives is by actually doing it at night,” Takeru replies.

“Are you three years old?”

“It’s called making a mistake and possibly being the reason someone lost their job but then becoming a family friend…?” Takeru trails off as he thinks about this. He glances at his professor. Akiteru is extremely confused. Takeru is too ready to drink to explain the weird things that has happened in his life. “AND WITH THAT I BID YOU ADIEU!” He salutes his professor and walks out the door.

As he quickly makes his way out of the psychology building, he digs in his jacket pocket for his cellphone. His fingers brush against one of the corners of Alisa’s business card. He slows down his step as he pulls it out of his pocket. He reads the numbers, biting his lip again. When he’s outside a warm breeze blows by and he can’t help but think of his mother.

Her hair was always so long. As a child he would pretend to hide behind it when they sat and watched television. Of course it got in her way. Eiko was never one to swear, but the occasional ‘goddamn long ass hair’ would be uttered whenever her long brown curls blew in her hair or accidentally got in her food.

“Why don’t you cut it, Mommy?” Six year old Takeru asked one afternoon. He watched his mother’s ponytail swish from side to side as they walked toward Eiko’s dance class. “You say bad words with it and we’re not supposed to say bad words.”

Eiko laughed. “That’s true. Don’t say those bad words—at least not at this age. But Mommy can’t bring herself to cut it. She likes her hair even though it gets in the way sometimes.”

Takeru pouted. He didn’t understand why she would like it. He also didn’t understand why his mother wanted to keep dancing on the weekends when they could play around in the park. People were staring at Eiko’s light pink leotard and white shorts and Takeru was embarrassed. Whenever his mother had to go to dance class she wore weird clothes. When they reached the building, Takeru stared in awe. There were several people moving and reacting to music in the classrooms they passed. He looked up at his mother when he heard her chuckle.

“When your babysitter canceled, I was worried you wouldn’t like this place,” Eiko said, bending down to his level. “Mommy is still a student, but she hopes to run a place like this. Seeing people dance makes Mommy happy. Does it make you happy Takeru?”

Takeru watched the dancers. “…I dunno…” was his small answer. His mother laughed again as she stood up and led him to her classroom.

“You never liked being honest…” she replied. When they reached her classroom Takeru pouted when his mother’s hand left his as she jogged over to the teacher. He watched her explain the situation and stuck out his tongue when the teacher glanced over at him. He immediately stopped when Eiko frowned at the action.

The teacher nodded with a small smile and Eiko beamed, quickly making her way back to her son.

“Okay Takeru-chan! My teacher is okay with you sitting in, but you have to be on your best behavior,” She told him. “I brought you some crayons and your favorite coloring book since you already finished your homework.” She rubbed his head. “You’re my shining star, okay?”

Takeru nodded his head and giggled when his mother covered his face in kisses. “Okay Mommy!” After taking off her shorts and putting on her pointe shoes, Eiko gave Takeru one last kiss on his head before joining the rest of the class. Takeru tried to busy himself with coloring a park scene in his coloring book, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mother as she twirled in front of him.

Her hair moved along with her, never getting in her way. It was almost as if it had a mind of its own. When his mother finished, Takeru clapped his hands causing the class to glance over at him. He quickly looked away, his face burning. When he gathered enough courage to glance back up again, his mother grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“…goddamn long ass hair…” Takeru mumbles to himself. He starts dialing the number, forcing down tears. Alisa’s smile comes back to him as does her silver hair falling over her shoulders. “…goddamn long ass hair…” he sniffles and waits for a response.

“Hello! This is Dr. Alisa Haiba!”

“Dr. Haiba…your hair reminds me of my mom’s…” Takeru answers.

“Is this Takeru-kun?” She asks after a small pause.

“Uh yeah…I’m sorry. I uh…I’m sorry.”

“Nono! You’re fine,” Alisa replies. “I’m happy you called! I can tell you’ve been holding things in for a while. I would ask you to come in my office, but I have plans for this evening.”

“Oh…I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Oh! No I didn’t mean it that way! You can still talk to me. I’m always available.” Takeru hears a small case open on the other side of the phone. “Your mother had long hair? Haha, it was a hassle don’t you think?”

Takeru chuckles lightly. He walks aimlessly on the campus; “When she wasn’t dancing it was. Mom did ballet…”

“What a lovely talent! Do you dance as well, Takeru-kun?”

Takeru stops walking. “I’m…not very good at it…” he mumbles. “I wish to be though.”

“It is always good to partake in hobbies, don’t you think? Keeps you at ease. I actually started a hobby myself after Lloyvoshka’s…‘pseudo passing’ we’ll say.” She laughed.

“What do you do?” Takeru lets out a breath. He feels calm.

“It is rather unorthodox! Pardon me, but I do not wish to speak of it with clients.” Alisa laughs again, albeit a bit higher than usual. “It is very embarrassing for me!”

Takeru finds this very strange. “Are you a stripper, Dr. Haiba?”

“GOODNESS NO!” Alisa responds quickly. “I’M NOT SURE OF AKITERU’S FEELINGS ON THAT, DON’T YOU THINK?” Before Takeru can ask a question about the first name usage, Alisa continues, “I am deeply sorry Takeru-kun, but I’m getting a bit pressed for time. I live a bit far from my friend’s workplace so I have to finish getting ready. We should schedule a visit soon! Your mother sounded like a marvelous person, and I wish to get to know her better!”

Takeru nods, but quickly realizes that she can’t see that. “Uh yeah…I hope you get where you need to be on time…possible stripper Dr. Haiba.”

“Takeru-kun, you’re having too much fun with that thought, don’t you think?”

*

Kiyoko stares up at the black lettered sign on the dance studio. “…I miss the pink…” she mumbles. It seemed like only yesterday that SUPERNOVA dance studio was open and vivid with different personalities and people. She sighs as she puts her hands in her jacket and glances down at her black boots.

This her second date with Iwaizumi, but not her first time waiting around the studio late. Kiyoko isn’t a smoker, but she always found herself taking breaks outside. She isn’t good at drawing so she doesn’t know why she enjoys looking at nature. She just assumes that she enjoys the quiet.

Except today. Whenever she got a chance to be alone, which is all the time when she’s not practicing, her head was muddled with thoughts about teaching. She played music to distract her from it, but it always came back to nag her. It’s not like she doesn’t want to teach…she enjoys it. When you teach, you learn and with dance Kiyoko loves learning. No, teaching wasn’t the problem. The problem was she couldn’t teach with the person who supported her.

Kiyoko looks up at the sign again. “I miss Eiko-san…” she let out another sigh.  

The breeze pushes by her legs as the sun continues to set. Kiyoko feels her hair brush against her neck with the wind. When SUPERNOVA was still up and running, she started planning choreographies outside. After dancing so long in the studio she started to feel bit sticky from the heat and sweat. During one of those breaks she was surprised when Eiko walked out.

“Oh no did you see it?” Eiko asked quickly, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

Kiyoko shook her head. “See what?”

Eiko turned even redder when she realized she let the cat out of the bag. “Ah now I’m even more embarrassed…”

“Eiko-san, you helped me find a training bra. I think we’re close enough to talk about embarrassing things.” Kiyoko laughed.

Eiko smiled. “Fair enough. Well you have to keep it a secret from the others okay? If they find out they might get nervous,” she said as she led Kiyoko past the front door to the corner of the building. Eiko picked up the small potted plant to reveal scribbles. “I write down my favorite moments down here…” She takes out a small piece of paper and a sharpie.

“Favorite moments?” Kiyoko knelt down to read the writing clearly.

“Mhm!” Eiko laughed as she kneeled to the floor. “Everyone is working so hard! I wanted to keep track of them. I only thought about writing them when we did a choreography outside. I didn’t have any paper so I wrote on the wall.” She turned to Kiyoko with a wink. “I think this is technically against the law since it’s graffiti but its good graffiti!”

“…a small potted plant can hide it for so long, Eiko-san…” Kiyoko replied, watching Eiko copy down her note on the wall.

Eiko grinned as she continued writing. “I thought about that and I have a solution, my insightful Kiyoko.”

“A bigger plant?”

“I see you also bought an extra helping of sass with those bras, huh?” Eiko laughed. “Wear them both proudly Kiyoko.”

Kiyoko flushed at the words. She never met anyone so accepting before. Most girls want to be an ideal woman like their mother, but Kiyoko believed Eiko was the ideal woman. She was graceful, funny, determined and one of the best dancers on the planet. But what Kiyoko loved most of all…

“And to answer your question—I’m going to cover the whole building with everyone’s accomplishments!” Eiko stood up. Her ponytail swung behind her as the wind flowed by. “It’s selfish to keep them to myself. I’d rather have everyone read how amazing our galaxy is!” She grinned.

…was how much Eiko cared for her students.

Kiyoko turns to the small corner and slowly walks toward it. The small plant has been replaced with a bush. She makes sure her dress, which may or may not be v-neck to look more attractive to a certain man she’s waiting on, doesn’t ride up when she kneels down to check if the writing is still there. Pushing away some branches, her eyes widen when she sees the worn down scribbles on the wall.

She reaches toward it, her fingers trembling. Her fingers rub against the writing as she reads it. She stops at one particular line:

_Kiyoko’s class was superb today! She was having so much fun she didn’t notice I slipped out! Her confidence is growing. Oh wait but you know about this spot now...well either way GOOD JOB KIYOKO! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!_

Kiyoko’s lips trembles as she tries to force down tears. “Eiko-san…I don’t know if I can do this…” she sniffs.

“Kiyoko?”

She looks up to see a worried Iwaizumi leaning toward her. He changed out of his dance clothes into a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He’s also wearing a jacket that has zippers running down the sides.

“Hajime…” She takes his hand and pulls herself up. “…I’m not crying am I?” She asks

He shakes his head. “You look close though,” he says.

“I can live with that.” She lets out a breath. Before he can ask what’s wrong, she takes his hand and begins walking to the date spot—a seafood restaurant. “How was work?” She asks, smiling when she hears his footsteps match hers.

“Uh decent?” He replies, glancing at her. “Are you okay?”

Kiyoko keeps looking straight ahead. “Yes. What was decent about work?” She gasps when he steps in front of her.

Iwaizumi leans down until their foreheads meet. “Kiyoko, tell me what’s wrong.”

Kiyoko flushes. “Hajime…people are staring…” She mumbles, looking at the ground.

“I don’t care. Look at me,” he says. Kiyoko does as she’s told, pouting. She kinda hates that in the back of her mind she thought she’d probably do whatever he told her to do. Within reason of course.  Iwaizumi leans up, but keeps his focus on Kiyoko’s eyes. “You’ve been upset since we asked you to teach for us…was that bad?” He asks.

“No it’s me…I’ve taught before, but…” She plays with her fingers. “Eiko was there…and I’m not sure if I can be as good as she was…” Admitting it out loud makes her feel even more foolish than before.

“You wanna hear something crazy?” He asks. “I’ve only been around Eiko a couple of times, but you remind me of her.”

“I do?” Kiyoko asks.

Iwaizumi nods. “According to Suga, we missed out on a new teacher because of our image. And if I want to be honest, while the studio is a fun place to be…it’s missing something that both you and Eiko have tons of.”

Kiyoko furrows her brow in confusion. “Our gender?”

“Wrong, Miss Smarty Pants,” Iwaizumi laughs. “You’re both compassionate.”

Kiyoko’s eyes widen.

“I have a distinct memory of Eiko. She picked him up from dance class one day when we were kids,” Iwaizumi continues. “She was so excited to hear what he learned that day…when you were talking about Shigeru I saw that same glint your eyes that she did.” He smiles warmly at her.

Kiyoko is speechless. She feels tears roll down her cheeks. Iwaizumi quickly searches his pockets for tissue.

“…I don’t think she would want me to avoid the studio either…” Kiyoko replies, wiping her eyes. “…thank you Iwaizumi…I think that was the push I needed…” She smiles up at him.

He blushes. “So you’ll dance at the studio? I mean…I know I’m looking forward to it, but everyone else will be super stoked too…”

She nods. “I’ll do a test run...” She pulls him down and kisses him. “But don’t blame me if you lose all of your students.” She winks at his surprised expression.

“I don’t know what I like more, seeing you dance, your extreme sass, or your kisses,” Iwaizumi mumbles as he gets pulled along again.

“Good thing you’re getting all three huh?” Kiyoko asks, laughing. She stops when he tugs on her arm. Her eyes widen when Iwaizumi pulls her close and claims her mouth again.

“It’s a _very_ good thing,” He grins.

Kiyoko is speechless as she gets pulled along. Her grip tightens on Iwaizumi’s hand. She tries to bite down her smile, but it’s a wasted effort.  

*

“You’re just now checking views as we walk to a gay bar?” Daichi asks me. “I thought you checked earlier?”

“I glanced at it, but I was curious if we got more,” I answer.

After work, Daichi and I decided to hang out at his place before going to XXL. And yes, we’ve gayed up our website. This just in: $MILLION is owned by two really homo guys! I also put a link to their Youtube channel because while it is mostly Kuroo talking about his drag/couples videos, they do talk about the studio. Plus I felt like if Asahi ever checked back (please come back to us Asahi) he can have physical proof that we’re not as straight as he thought!

I wait for the analytics page to pop up on my phone screen. “Earlier we only had about 2000 views so I wanted to see if we got any MOREEEEE?” I almost drop my phone when I see the number of views. “FIFTY THOUSAND?” I screech. “DAICHI EACH OF OUR VIDEOS HAS AROUND FIFTY THOUSAND VIEWS??”

“THAT’S ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND VIEWS!” He says. “THAT’S ALSO AS MUCH AS OURS!” Nice humble brag best friend.

My phone buzzes when I get a text from Oikawa.

_SUGA I HAVE 1000 FOLLOWERS ON INSTAGRAM WHAT THE SHIT? AND THERE’S A FUCKING CROWD AND SAEKO’S CALLING KEISHIN FOR MORE ALCOHOL BECAUSE SHE’S UNSURE IF SHE HAS ENOUGH WHAT’S HAPPENING?_

Thank god he’s freaking out as much as I am. I quickly send back a message.

_OIKAWA I THINK PEOPLE LIKE US???_

Just like he said, there’s an actual line outside of the bar. Maybe because it’s Friday? It can’t be because of the internet right?

“BROOOOOS!” Bokuto calls out to us, waving his arms wildly at us. “TONIGHT IS GONNA BE LITTTTT!” He screams when we reach him. Luckily we don’t have to skip people. I hate when people skip because their friend is farther ahead in line. “THERE’S GONNA BE QUEENS AND A KING AND OODLES OF SHIT!”

“Is it always this busy on Friday?” I ask.

“Sometimes!” Daichi answers. “You know, depending on who’s performing and all that. TakeSen is performing again tonight so I know a lot of people are here to see her.”

“But this is more than average yo!” Bokuto grins. “I heard people talking about seeing Nova so I guess she’s getting popular too.”

“Fifty thousand views and one thousand followers popular, one would say,” Daichi says.

I start sweating. Oh god, what if someone recognizes me? I know that’s so basic to say right now, but I’m getting very anxious. Like what if people came here tonight because of our videos and oh my god I can’t believe people actually watched them?

“TARGET FOUND! TWINK SPOTTED!”

“I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE AN INSPIRATION FOR A WET DREAM!”

I…EXCUSE ME?

Daichi’s eyes widen at the voices and immediately flushes. I turn around and see a man wearing a mesh t-shirt with pants that are black on the front and white on the back. Next to him is a very androgynous person in a pink wig with pigtails gelled upwards into spikes with a clear black wide brimmed visor and shades that in the shape of hands with the middle finger pointed up. They have a bra that’s skin toned, but blurred out like censored body parts on television. They have a long skirt with a long slit on the left side that’s made out of the same mesh fabric as the guy’s shirt. My god their boots are so black and shiny they look like they were made of ink or something.

Their lips are dark blue and I can’t stop staring at them when they grin at me. “Wassup bitches?”

Daichi looks like he’s meeting a movie star. “Makki your voice is back!” He says practically jumping up and down.

“FUCK YEAH IT IS DAICHI!” Makki laughs. “Gonna be on stage in a couple days! You and Tetsu better be there—we gotta keep that threesome dream alive, right?”

Daichi lets out a high pitched laugh. “DON’T BE SILLY! WE DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT ALL THE TIME!”

Makki?

“You’re Oikawa’s friend!” I blurt out.

“And Kuroo’s mad crush!” Bokuto says after me.

The guy rolls his eyes as he lights a cigarette. “And I’m Mattsun, and you’re literally the twinkiest person I’ve ever seen and should be packaged with literal Twinkies.”

“WHAT!?” I flush madly.

He shrugs and passes his cigarette to Makki who happily takes it. “I’m just stating the obvious, dude.”

I….I AM SHOCKED. I AM COMPLETELY SPEECHLESS. I CAN’T. I’M CHECKED OUT. I FEEL UH…FLATTERED? I JUST…I JUST NEED A MOMENT. OR LIKE SEVERAL. I NEED LIKE NINE YEARS TO PROCESS THIS.

Mattsun glances ahead of us. “This is gonna take forever. Let’s take the backdoor.”

“You just wanna see Nova’s outfit since you’re jealous she didn’t ask you to make it,” Makki replies.

“There’s a backdoor?” Bokuto asks. “Are we gonna be spies? Call me 00OWL.”

Mattsun gets his cigarette back and takes a long drag on it before exhaling smoke. “I’ve never wanted to be friends with someone so quickly. I love you 00OWL.”

“I get that.” Bokuto grins.

Because I am so checked out, I get pulled along with everyone else to the magical backdoor of XXL.

WHO STARTED THIS TWINK MESS???

*

Kyoutani tries not to grind against the drag queen that has him pinned against the wall and kissing him fiercely. To think said drag queen was a virgin before is a mystery.

“Hey you can’t get hard if I can’t,” Baby mumbles against his mouth. “It’s bad enough I have to redo my lipstick before I go on stage.” She chuckles.

Kyoutani’s eyes widen. “My mouth’s not pink is it?”

“Ken I’m not basic,” Baby leans up with a sigh. “It’s _coral_ and yes you are.” She grins. “Think of it as a small punishment for making me do dirty things when my mom can easily catch us.” She flips her blonde hair before fixing her black hat. She’s wearing what he assumes to be a circus ringleader costume. Honestly to him it’s just a red jacket with gold sparkly things on it and a silver bathing suit that hides most of the marks he made on her earlier.

As Baby begins her small rant on the subtle differences in pinks, Kyoutani feels a small pain of regret in his chest. He wants to tell Baby—er Shigeru—what happened earlier, but he’s unsure of what to say. This is the closest he’s ever been with another guy…

As he was packing up to leave, Terushima was groaning to him about Suga as per usual.

“Heeee’sss bussssssyyyy agaaaaiiiinnnn with Daaaaaiiiiicccccchhiiiiii….” Terushima whined. “IIIIIII WAAAAANNNNAAAA DAAAAATEEEE HIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM KENKEEEEENN.”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “I don’t care,” he said as he picked up his gym bag and began heading out the door.

“You’re just saying that because you’ve been texting someone nonstop for two days straight,” Terushima let out a huff. “And your ‘friend’ that you were talking to earlier—” He stopped when Kyoutani glared at him.

“I told you we were just friends,” He muttered. “And if you must know I’m seeing someone…” Hm. He didn’t mean to say that.

Terushima whistled. “Well this I gotta hear. We should talk about it over drinks! There’s this bar in Nichome we should check out! It’s called XXL.”

Kyoutani only heard alarm bells as Terushima continued talking. He didn’t want to be found out. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to be seen with Shigeru…he didn’t want to see Terushima to see Baby dancing with her eyes on him…

When he opened his mouth, words began spilling out.

“I’m seeing a girl. Don’t invite me there,” He said. “Stop assuming shit about people…”

Terushima was taken aback by the sudden statement. Kyoutani walked out of the studio, gritting his teeth. He wished what he said was true…he wished the person under him was female…he wished he could take back what he said…

…he wishes he can tell Shigeru now.

Baby, who started reapplying her lipstick, looks up from where she was sitting toward him. “Ken, you still with me? Or are you speechless from my extreme schooling on colors?”  

Kyoutani sighs as a response. A small jolt goes through him when he hears her chuckle low in her chest.

“Oh I see…” Baby slowly stands up and leans over him again, puckering her lips. “ _Are you already thinking about me going down on you, Mad Dog?_ ” She whispers, reaching down between his legs. Kyoutani lets out a shaky breath. He doesn’t know how Baby does it, but that voice of her’s makes him riled up more than anything. He wants to kiss her—him—so badly. “ _Maybe I should’ve waited on fixing my lipstick…I could’ve sucked you off out here for everyone to see…”_

“HAHA!”

They freeze when they hear the voice. Baby slowly turns around, her hand still on Kyoutani’s crotch. Kyoutani’s eyes widen when he sees Bokuto, Daichi, and an exasperated Suga with a grinning couple.

The more feminine of the two grins, “I swear to god Baby you’re Nova 2.0.”

Baby quickly turns around, laughing nervously. “What do you mean, Makki?” She asks. “We weren’t doing anything!”

Makki lowers their shades. “Please, you were just feeling him up. I’m not tattling. If you were knee deep inside him BOY HOWDY would that be a tale to tell! Right Mattsun?”

Mattsun nods. “Secret’s safe with us, Babe. Also your Bee dude is totes into bottoming try it out.”

Makki snaps their fingers as they lead the group to the door. “We got a knack for clocking bottoms man. Truuuuussst usss~”

Bokuto happily follows them. “YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT!”

Daichi pats Suga’s back who has his face covered. “Hey I was called an otter once. Join the club, Suga,” he says as they step in.

Baby lets out a sigh. “Welp, I guess it’s good I didn’t suck your dick!” She laughs. “Even though I said I would do it in front of everyone…” she looks down at the ground with a small smile. “I rather be alone when we’re doing _really_ intimate stuff.”

Kyoutani feels his face redden. Just like that, Baby—no Shigeru—has him wrapped around his finger.

“You better wash off your mouth, Mad Dog. Don’t want people to wonder if you drank tons of Pepto Bismol,” She replies, opening the door. Inside, Kyoutani can hear the drag queens talking loudly in the dressing room.

“MAKKI I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO HIM!”

“NOVA I HAD TO!”

“I’ll make sure the dressing room stays closed. The bathrooms are across from the bar,” Baby whispers before jogging over to the dressing room. “Mom you’re whining about something and I gotta know what!” Kyoutani hears her say before the door closes again.

He quickly makes his way from backstage and to the bar. The amount of people surprises him. He sees Iwaizumi and Kiyoko meeting everyone else at the usual table. When he passes by he gives a quick nod to Iwaizumi before quickly entering the men’s bathroom. Grabbing a paper towel and wetting it with soap and water, he gets to work cleaning his face.

When the light pink tint rubs off his skin, he lets out a sigh. “Thank goodness…” He mumbles. To make sure it’s completely off, he bends down to wash his face properly. Behind him he hears someone flush the toilet in the one stall in the corner. Kyoutani reaches for another paper towel to dry his face. When he checks the mirror he smiles at his clean face. He was afraid that it wouldn’t come off, but for once things seem to go his way in his life.

“KENKEN?”

Kyoutani’s smile drops. He turns toward the voice and sees Terushima staring wide eyed at him.

*

“Wow, Suga the Twink,” Kiyoko laughs. “Get that monogramed on all of your clothes.”

I sigh loudly, setting down my drink. “Don’t make fun of me. In all my years of homosexuality, I have never been called that and it really took me by surprise,” I say.

“Happily answered to Neko for a while…” Daichi says before taking a sip of his beer.

Iwaizumi snickers.

“IWAIZUMI YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LAUGH AT ME!” I reach across Kiyoko to point at him.

“I am and I will Neko,” He says simply. Kiyoko grins.

“YOU WERE TOPPED BEFORE!” I exclaim.

Bokuto smiles at all of us. “This is nice. It’s like a real team night out or something!”

“Yeah! Which we should all drink to Kiyoko agreeing to a test run.” Daichi raises his glass. “Thank you Kiyoko for saving us from turning into the dreaded frat house.” We all raise our glasses and toast each other.  

Kiyoko giggles. “Heaven forbid the dreaded frat house.”

“Please you wouldn’t be laughing if you saw what I did earlier today,” I say with a heavy sigh. “It was the weirdest thing I ever experienced.”

Just as I say that, someone gasps loudly. “HOMIE! OMG THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!”

I look up and see Yuuji and Kyouken, who looks like he wants to murder something, walking over to our table. He happily sits next to me and Kyouken sits next to Bokuto and immediately puts his head on the table.

“You’ll never believe it, Suga! I come here all sad and mopey because I made KenKen mad and we couldn’t hang out and look!” He laughs. “I get to see both of you! KenKen said he came because he didn’t like that he got mad at me, right KenKen?”

Kyouken only groans in response.

For once I agree with you, Kyouken. I feel very weird now. The person I have a big crush on is about to appear on stage while I’m sitting next to the other person I have some feelings for. HMMMMMMMMM… to make things even weirder Takeru isn’t here yet. God I’m just so unsure of my life right now.

I feel Terushima wrap an arm around me and hear him whisper, “I’m so excited to see you Suga…I’ve been waiting on that second date…”

I can only force out a weird sounding laugh. Luckily for me the curtain opens and out steps MC in the grungiest thing I’ve ever seen. She’s wearing the long black wig from earlier and a long denim jacket that has cat ears on the hood with a white button down that’s tied up under chest. The plaid skirt barely covers anything and she has on black fishnets and combat boots.

“WASSUPPPP PUSSSSSSSYYCCAAAATS!” She cheers. The crowd cheers back to her enjoyment. “Holy fuck there’s more here than usual. I know TakeSen’s got her crowd and our lovely drag king that’s popping in this evening. Either way it’s cool to have you here! I’m Maine Coon--one of the queens in this bar. As you can see I’m a sexy prep student.” She winks. “I’ll do anything for D’s.”

Oh my god Kuroo.

“The other is Supa Nova, but she’s being a prima donna and doesn’t want to come out until after her number because she wants to surprise some people—” She cuts herself off when she glances at our table and sees Terushima.

“I GET IT NOW!” Terushima’s eyes widen.

Several emotions pass through MC. She really looks like she wants to throw a hissy fit, but immediately calms down. “Whatever, at least I knew you were gay before this,” she mutters away from the microphone. “Anyway on Fridays, Nova and I like doing something fun with our drag peeps. Since Nova is actually performing tonight I’m stuck being the only _emcee_.” She claps her hands. “I WANT A TIP FOR THAT JOKE! THAT WAS SOLID!” She laughs when someone actually gets up to give her a tip. “Thank youuuu, you’re so great! Ask and you shall receive.” She gasps when she sees someone in the crowd. “MAKKI YOU’RE HERE! YOU GUYS CLAP THE PERSON I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON ASIDE FROM MY DADCHI, MAKKITHEDRAGQUEEN!”

Makki stands up to receive their applause. They stick out their tongue and make devil horns with their hands.

“Okay okay, I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough,” MC says. “Our first lady is the classiest person the planet. She literally said she wanted to go on first so she can watch everyone else. Please give it up for TakeSen!” MC announces before hopping off stage.

As the music starts and curtain opens. I have a weird feeling that tonight is gonna be the craziest night of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO WE'RE BACK WITH ONE HALF OF A LONG CHAPTER. THIS HALF IS 46 PAGES. Akaashi has yet to appear but look there's ASAHI! WHO'S TRANS AND HALF KOREAN! WOWIE WOW! THERE'S...THERE'S A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER. AND A WHOLE BUNCH MORE COMING UP! 
> 
> I just...I just need a small brain break. Part 2! PERFORMANCES OUT THE BUTT, DRAG KING REVEALED (even though i'm pretty sure you know who it is now), ANOTHER FEMALE CHARACTER APPEARS THAT I HAVE TO BE REALLY VAGUE ABOUT, KIYOKO DANCES THE HOUSE DOWN, AND A NEW CLUB WHERE WE *FINALLY* MEET AKAASHI?????? AAAAAH SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!


	10. New Scenery Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's so much that happens, i don't even know how to summarize this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONGS!
> 
> TakeSen's number--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJUe0FIItVI&list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l&index=11
> 
> Nova's 1st number--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Lw9WBjAUf4&index=12&list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l
> 
> Baby's number--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPA_RdBaTxg&index=13&list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l
> 
> Nova's 2nd number--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-vMI3SXaxo&index=14&list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l
> 
> Akaashi's practice song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YReuWqGqMxk&index=15&list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l
> 
> Makki's set list(because im a metal nerd and i wanted to give him a mini set list it's five vids)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obCngPOLhbI&index=16&list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l
> 
> Akaashi's number--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3ktLsEWSvA&index=22&list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l

Chapter 10: New Scenery pt. 2

TakeSen smirks as she steps out to the jazzy tune playing on the speakers. She’s wearing a female fitted black tux that sparkles in the lights. Instead of pants though, she has on short shorts. She’s wearing a top hat and her usual bob, but this time it’s blonde.  Her shoes look like dancing shoes—they’re not as high as the ones she had when I first saw her. They’re black and covered in glitter. Can I just say that she’s probably the classiest people I’ve ever seen?

“You and the night and the music fill me with flaming desire,” She sings, rubbing her hands over her body. “Setting my being completely on fire.” She makes quick steps down to the crowd, setting her cap on audience member. “You and the night and the music,” She sings as she passes our table, lovingly taking our tips. Like Baby, she makes sure to give each of us some of her attention. Terushima was very happy to have TakeSen in his lap. “Thrill me but will we be one,” She plays with his hair, “after the night and the music are done?”

She smiles when she hears Terushima whine loudly when she gets off and heads toward the bar. When I see her easily hop up to sit on the bar, I can’t help but wonder how old she is. Like she’s really agile!!  Saeko practically falls over as she rushes over to her side.

“Until the pale light of dawning and daylight,” TakeSen sings, tracing her finger over Saeko’s lips.    
“Our hearts will be throbbing guitars.” She gives her a quick peck and Saeko is absolutely delighted. TakeSen turns back to the crowd as she continues singing, “Morning may come without warning and take away the stars…” Behind her Keishin is quickly wiping down the bar and getting any bottles and cups off it. Oh my god…is she…?

TakeSen smirks as she continues the song. “If we must live for the moment, love till the moment is through.” She turns toward Keishin who comes up behind her. He puts her hands on her waist. “After the night and the music die, will I have you?” She leans in to give him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before he lifts her up to stand on the bar.

As the jazz music swells, TakeSen starts tapping on the bar. I THOUGHT SHE COULDN’T DANCE? WELL I GUESS SHE JUST DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO VOGUE. Everyone watches TakeSen as she easily goes through her steps with a smile on her face. Honestly with the way she moves, she doesn’t seem as old—er _mature_ as she really is. I bite my lip. That smile…that’s what I want…or you know the emotions behind it. And if we wanna be honest…I haven’t felt that good since I stopped dancing.

…hell I’ve been feeling shitty since then. To think I would realize how much I missed something in a drag show…

I notice Kiyoko grinning at me. She quickly looks away when I turn toward her. The small smile is still on her lips as she takes another sip of her drink.

*

Nova lets out a small breath as she waits behind the curtain. She hears her mother’s number end and the big round of applause.

“Thank you so much, boop boop de boop!” TakeSen laughs breathily into the microphone.

Nova peeks out from the curtain and sees MC walking back to the stage. She sees the table where Suga is sitting and feels her heart racing. This is her first time doing a number for someone other than Ushijima. What if she fails? What if Suga doesn’t get it? What if she looks horrible on stage?

“Give it up for the ever classy and forever young TakeSen!” MC cheers before another round of applause.

“Oh god…” Nova mumbles to herself. Then her eyes land on the random blonde guy snuggling close to Suga, who blushes at the attention and tries to keep his focus on the stage. “ _The hell is that?_ ” she mutters. With no regard to whatever MC is saying, Nova waits until her sister is close enough to the curtain to grab the back of MC’s skirt.

MC lets out a yelp at the sudden action. “NOVA THAT WAS A SOLID JOKE I WAS SAYING, I DON’T CARE IF YOU FULLY UNDRESS MEUP HERE I WILL BE REALLY PISSED ABOUT NOT FINISHING IT!” She turns her head to the curtain. “What?” She whispers away from the microphone.

“Who’s the blonde trying to look like a porn star with a tongue ring?” Nova asks.

“Terushima Yuuji, he’s a dancer at the studio, and he wants to hook up with Suga.”

Nova’s eyes narrow. “ _What?”_

MC only grins. “Give him hell, Sis,” she says before turning back to the crowd. “You guys, you’re about to lose all of your money because our residential alien is about to hit the stage. I think she’s one of the reasons we got a lot of newcomers out tonight and you will not be disappointed~” MC gives Nova a quick grin before turning to the audience. “Here is Supa Nova!!”

Nova lets out another breath as she turns her back to the curtain.

Terushima Yuuji…

…she’ll show him that she’s not a fan of sharing.

*

My eyes widen when the curtain reveals a tall teal skinned woman, moving her shoulders to the music blaring from the speakers. Her hips shake to the beat and I swear to you I can’t get my eyes off her ass. I hear Terushima whistle beside me and I totally agree with that sentiment. Nova is wearing black lacy woman’s lingerie with a small black mesh poncho to ‘cover’ herself. Her hair is a platinum white beehive with several intricate swirls and curls pieced in and I’m completely blown away. Like…

She’s fucking blue??

LIKE ALL OF HER IS BLUE?

LIKE I NEVER WANTED A BLUE ASS?? UNTIL NOW??

When she turns around, she beams at the attention as she struts down the walkway in her platform heels. When she looks at me, I feel literally everything inside of me turn into goo. Her eye makeup is a tiny bit different. I can’t tell how since I don’t really know about makeup, but her eyes look a bit bigger! And I think her lashes are thicker too? I’ll have to ask later. God I never thought silver lipstick would look hot but man Nova/Oikawa has a way of making literally anything attractive.

“Now I'm a trusting soul not ashamed of living dangerously,” she sings and I’m a bit astonished. She’s matching the words perfectly. Not like she doesn’t try, but I guess maybe she’s really sure of herself tonight. “And I'm a headstrong girl, I'm afraid I won't be told…” She pretends to looks in a mirror and fix her hair. Aw she’s so cute!

“I feel my destiny is only 'round the corner,” she sings as she pretends to put on lipstick and smiles at her ‘reflection’. “Sugar daddy promised me I'll be sitting on top of the world!” She winks at me as she does a little shimmy.

And then it hits me. Is she referencing what I think she’s referencing? From the MILF performance, I’ve learned that Nova/Oikawa likes being clever with their performances.

Nova blows a kiss to the crowd as she opens up her poncho to show off her lingerie. Bokuto is going bananas. “He saw my naked ambitions said I would leave them wanting more.”  Damn that’s the most sequined bra and panties I’ve ever seen…and I love it…and I have a lot of dirty thoughts right now. The crowd cheers loudly when they see Nova’s blue body clearly and like I am too because…how can you not? Dirty thoughts aside, that’s a hella paint job. It’s not patchy or anything! How long did it take to do this??

“You look excited…” I jolt when Terushima whispers in my ear. “So you’re into lingerie?” He asks before blowing in my ear. I blush and pout at him.

“You weren’t supposed to find out this way,” I mumble.

He grins. “Oh, so I was supposed to find out a different way?” HAHA MAYBE AT ONE POINT.  

_That could be crazy wishing we could ever have it all  
Have it all, have it all_

Iwaizumi snickers. “You’re not supposed to show the audience you’re upset are you?” He asks Kiyoko.

“I liked that huge pout she made when he turned away,” She answers. “I know she’s fighting for him.” She smirks in her martini glass. I turn back to the stage and see Nova sitting down, turned to the other half of the audience. I can see just a glimmer of a frown on her face. I flinch when she faces me again, another smirk growing on her lips.  

She gets on her knees and rubs down her toned stomach, “We'll make a movie, we'll break into cinema,” she sings before biting her lip. “You'll be director…and I'll be your movie star…” She says before rubbing between her legs. YEP. I FUCKING KNEW IT. SHE’S REFERENCING THE FACT THAT I STARTED HER YOUTUBE CHANNEL BUT BECAUSE THIS IS A DRAG SHOW SHE ALSO DECIDED TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE SHE’S A PORN STAR. Let me just say if she was one I would be literally be bankrupt using all of my money to buy all of her videos.

Nova grins at the loud cheers from the audience as she slowly makes a bouncing movement as if she’s riding someone because OF COURSE. GOODBYE MARTINI GET INSIDE MY STOMACH. BUZZ-BUZZ YOU BETTER BE FULLY CHARGED TONIGHT OR SO HELP ME.

“Oh my god is she always like this?” Terushima asks everyone at the table. He starts pulling out his wallet to get more money. Yeaaah dude pay my roommate!!

“YES AND I LOVE IT!” Bokuto shouts, waving his hands in the air. “NOOOOVAAAAAA I LOOOOOVEEEE YOU!!” He flushes when Nova lowers the front of her panties and sticks out her tongue at him.

In graceful movements she steps off the stage and strolls through the audience accepting several more tips than usual. Her eyes widen in surprise for a moment and she quickly glances to me. I raise my empty glass toward her and she beams. I feel my heart thumping like crazy. Is it weird to say that I like how rosy her face is even though it’s covered in blue makeup?

“So he's a headstrong guy and perhaps I shouldn't listen,” Nova sings, making her way to our table. She bends down to peck Kiyoko’s cheek before quickly making her way to Bokuto and sits on his lap. Bokuto is completely red and he’s literally screaming as Nova plants several silver kisses on his face (I’m going to ignore the gleeful feeling I got when she purposefully avoided his mouth).

“There's a million girls wanna be in my position,” Nova grins at Bokuto before turning around on his lap and facing Terushima. She takes his tip and tucks it away in her bra as she slides her foot up his leg. “If he tells me lies I'll suspend my disbelieving…” Because Terushima is eager for literally anything, he grabs her foot and trails his hand up her leg. Nova’s eyebrow twitches. Haha he means well, Nova. She sticks out her tongue at him before standing up again. “I leave it all behind, I ain't asking for permission~”

I’m oddly nervous when she eagerly makes her way to me. Like I should be used to the personal attention by now but I’m not. Or rather because of our closeness I’m not ready if that makes sense. LIKE I’M READY BUT I KNOW THAT I’M NOT READY FOR THE INTENSE DIRTY THOUGHTS I’M GONNA HAVE LATER YOU KNOW? BUZZ-BUZZ MY MAN, PLEASE BE CHARGED OKAY?

Nova reaches behind me and rubs her hands against my stomach. “Feels like a new beginning and there's so much to explore,” she sings as she drags her nails upward AND IM TRYING REALLLLY HARD NOT TO LIKE SALUTE TO EVERYBODY CAUSE I FUCKING LOVE NAILS AND OH MY GOD MY SHIRT IS UP AND AAAAAHH HHHHAAAAAAAAA DEEP BREATHS KOUSHI YOU CAN FUCKING DO IT.

“It's not so crazy thinking we could really have it all.” I feel Nova’s mouth against my ear as she whispers, “ _Have it all, have it all_ …” with the hottest breathiest sigh ever and like the hottest tiniest moan ever and I’M TRYING SO HARD TO LIKE NOT POUNCE HER OH MY GOD MY LIFE WHO AM I WHO ARE YOU WHERE ARE WE I NEED MORE ALCOHOL TO SETTLE ME HOLY FUCK BUT I DON’T BECAUSE I ACTUALLY WANT TO REMEMBER OH GOD I JUST MY LIFE…

Unfortunately Nova has to get more money from people in the audience and leaves my side. I mean it’s great for her because she’s almost about to pay off another late rent payment, but it’s sad for me because IIIIIIII reeeealllly wanted that to keep going. But it’s probably for the best because literally everyone I know is here and I’m not down for exhibitionism. I turn to give a ‘DUDE I’M THINKING ABOUT DIRTY THINGS WITH MY ROOMMATE/HOW BAD DID I REACT TO WHAT JUST HAPPENED’ look to Daichi and he’s not there? Where is he?

“Tetsu-nyan suggestively winked at SawaDai-sensei and they went to the backroom,” Terushima tells me. GOD DAICHI OF ALL TIMES TO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND. AS IF YOU TWO DON’T SUCK EACH OTHER’S DICKS _ALL THE TIME._ “Nova’s her name right?” Terushima asks me, watching Nova strut back to the stage.

“Uh yeah,” I answer. “Supa Nova.” That’s her name and don’t wear it out. LOL I WOULD I GUESS IF WE WERE DOING SOME THINGS HAHAHAHAHHA WHOOOOO

“She seems to know your ticks pretty well,” Terushima replies before taking a sip of his drink.

I force out a laugh. “Well we’re roommates,” I say. AND LIKE SOMETHING ELSE? I DON’T KNOW THE WORD TO DESCRIBE SOMEONE I HAVE EXTREME SEXUAL TENSION WITH. Then again I feel roommate has that connotation…

“Really? I bet that’s cool!” Terushima grins. “I’ll have to ask her for Suga Secrets later.” He sticks out his tongue at me and god that tongue ring is everything. AND LIKE IMAGINE IT ELSEWHERE AHAHHAHAHAHA MY LIFE IS SOMETHING I DIDN’T THINK I WOULD LIVE?

“Suga Secrets??” I feel my face redden when he winks at me. Gooooddddddddddaaaaaammmnnnnn eeeeeevveryyytthhhinnggggggg… I hear Kiyoko snicker. Kiyoko just because you’re dating someone doesn’t mean you can sit back and enjoy the show—actually no that’s exactly what that means isn’t’ it.

Terushima nods. “I wanna know everything that makes you go crazy…” He says lowly.

Bokuto stares at his wallet in complete disbelief. “…should I save my money for Baby or give more to Nova…” His face is covered in silver kiss marks and I’m oddly annoyed by that. Huh.

Nova beams when her number finishes. Oh god, I didn’t mean to look away for that long. She snickers when she sees MC and Daichi running from the backstage door. Daichi’s hair is extremely ruffled and he’s marked heavily around his neck. He tries his hardest to make it seem like he was sitting with us the entire time by running his hands through his hair and letting out a small cough.

“Daichi, your neck looks like a goddamn eggplant don’t even try,” I reply.

Kiyoko takes out her fan and fans herself. “I can practically feel the heat coming off you, Daichi-kun,” She smiles.

“DAICHI I’VE BEEN KISSED BY AN ALIEN!” Bokuto exclaims.

“YEAAAAH! GIVE NOVA ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE!” MC cheers when she gets on stage. She hands Nova a microphone.

“Thank you!” Nova clears her throat before asking, “How far did you get?”

“I almost got to his dick, but I got distracted with hickeys,” MC answers as she turns to the crowd. “Because she knows I’m greedy for my boyfriend, Nova challenged me to have sex with him during one of her numbers.”

“ _WHAT!?”_ Daichi screeches.

“DADDY WE DO IT ANYWAY SO I WANTED TO WIN A BET!” MC shouts back.

Nova is cracking up. “I thought you told him!” She says.

“No, I thought it would be more challenging if he didn’t know,” MC replies. “Like I really wanted to see if I could turn him on, suck his dick or get fucked, and then retuck everything in three minutes or so.”

Daichi is completely red. “IF YOU SAID SO I WOULD’VE HELPED!”

“Wow he _is_ the reason why Kuroo’s got the gayest asshole…” Iwaizumi says.

Kiyoko laughs loudly. “ _EXCUSE_ _ME_?”

“It was a staff meeting thing,” I answer.

Bokuto grins as he takes a selfie. “Suga, you realize that brings up more questions right?”

“I know, Bokuto…” I sigh. “I wanted to try at least.”

Terushima raises his hand.  “Hajizumi, permission to be in the next staff meeting?”

“Denied,” Iwaizumi answers. Terushima droops.

I turn back to the stage when I hear Nova let out a light chuckle in the microphone. It’s weird that I’m noticing this now, but Nova’s posture is really good. I wonder if she took ballet in her life. Actually it makes sense if she has. Sure she’s death dropping and whatever, but in some of her twirls she has a certain form to it. Like once you’ve done it for so many years, those sorta habits stick with you.

“There’s more people here, huh Sissy?” Nova asks. “I know Kaachan has a huge fanbase, but this seems more than usual.” She smiles. “For all the newcomers, my name is Supa Nova. Small question: if you’re here because you saw me on the internet, clap your hands.” She’s completely taken aback by the large amount of applause. She turns to me and I give her a small wink. She fucking deserves it. Nova blushes, or I assume she does because you know she’s still blue, and tries to bite down her smile.

“This just in: Nova fucking forgot people use the internet,” MC whispers into the microphone. She snickers when Nova swats at her shoulder. OMG I JUST REALIZED THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SEEING THE TWO OF THEM ON STAGE. OOH!!! I take a quick picture because I’m a major fangirl.

Nova puts her hand on her hip. “You’re jealous I got an invasion of fans—that’s your new name by the way,” she tells the audience. “You’re the Nova Invasion. I know people like having names when they’re in groups.”

“Aren’t they supposed to name themselves?” MC asks. “And no I’m not jealous. I was literally about to suck my boyfriend’s dick while you were on stage.”

“And you failed which means you’re jealous!” Nova giddily claps her hands and laughs.

MC rolls her eyes. “You see what I have to deal with?”

“Obviously, and they find me a big deal!” Nova replies, winking and shaking her hips at the audience. “Big deal describes our next lady coming to the stage…if there’s any parents out there I just wanna say I finally understand the pains of parenthood. Kaachan, I’m sorry.”

 “You say that, but you’ll cause me trouble in the next five minutes!” TakeSen calls from the bar.

“That’s true…” Nova laughs in her microphone.

MC sighs. “I wish I had a daughter. I’m at that weird semi adult point in my life where I want to, like, pass down something. Make a mark on the world or whatever,” She replies.

“You marked up Daichi pretty well,” Nova says. Daichi immediately hides his face.

“Hey just cause I get frisky doesn’t mean I can’t have Einstein lightbulb moments,” MC grins, “I LEARN FROM THE TEACHERS I FUCK OKAY!” She laughs loudly. Oh my god, I fucking love this.  

Nova laughs. “APPARENTLY NOT BECAUSE FUCKING THOMAS EDISON INVENTED THE FUCKING LIGHTBULB!”

I notice Kyouken force down a smile. When I glance up to the curtain behind MC and Nova, I see a wisp of blonde hair flutter behind it again. Ah, that must’ve been Baby.

“I SAID EINSTEIN BECAUSE HE’S MY NUMBER ONE FAN—E=MC2 WAS A FUTURE SHOUTOUT TO ME!” MC counters. Iwaizumi immediately covers his mouth and tries to not to spit out the beer he just drank. I’m legit close to tears. I knew Kuroo was witty but my god I didn’t think he’s that quick.

Nova covers her face as she tries not to start crying from laughing so hard. “I can’t and I won’t and my daughter is getting antsy back there.” She giggles as she uncovers her eyes. “Please welcome to the stage, my literal ball of energy…BABY STAR!” She announces before she and MC walk off the stage.

Kyouken immediately straightens up in his seat. Way to be in the closet buddy. You’re doing great.

*

A smile grows on Baby’s face when she hears the applause with the first few beats of her number. She purposefully chose it for the long intro—unlike her mother, she’s a bit short and can’t immediately have everyone’s attention because of long legs. Baby knows that she needs to tease her audience some to get her on her side. Crowds are ruthless on new queens. She learned that before she asked Nova to help her. When the curtain opens, she faces the crowd with a well-practiced smirk.

“It sounds stupid but you need practice your facial expressions,” Baby remembers her mother’s words clearly. “Even if you paint on a smile, if you’re not doing it under the huge mask of makeup it shows.”

Baby hated the hours of endless expression practice. And then after that there was posture exercises. God she’s getting upset now just thinking about it. Luckily she’s practiced her smile so much that it’s not showing. Baby scans the room with a flutter of her eyelashes and is extremely proud that people are super focused on her shiny rhinestoned panties. Because how can you not be? Her smirk widens when the familiar adrenaline rush floods her. Call her an attention seeker, but when she’s on stage she’s never felt more alive. Playing as a sexy lady only adds to her excitement—she drags the small whip up her body before cracking it against the stage. She bites down a laugh when she sees Ken’s eyes light up. Haha he saw her sexy ringleader outfit before, and boy oh boy seeing him stare in complete awe made her entire life. To think she would be heavily thanking every creator of the universe for making humans one of the few species that actually find sex pleasurable and not just a way to make offspring…amazing how things change once your cherry’s popped.

As much as she wants to be as lewd as possible for her dear Mad Dog, she needs to know where and how distracted her mother is. Baby isn’t about have her attention on Ken interrupted by a sexually frustrated man who won’t go ahead and fuck his roommate. Near the bar Baby sees Nova getting a drink from Keishin, glaring the shit out of the blonde next to Suga. She mutters something about it to MC who only shakes her head. Welp, that takes care of that. Ken’s eyes follows her as she finally reaches the front of the stage. She feels everyone watching her. Oh boy she can already tell tonight is gonna be one hell of a night. Too bad Takeru isn’t here yet.

Baby slides the whip between her hands as she sings, “There's only two types of people in the world,” she cracks it again with a small laugh, “The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.” She notices Suga singing along—is he a Britney fan? Why did Nova not tell her this?? Baby winks at Suga for being a fellow Brit-Brit fan. “Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl,” She turns around and smacks her ass. “Don't like the backseat, gotta be first.”

The blonde guy cheers loudly before saying something to Suga who blushes furiously. Nova looks as though she’s about to throw her martini glass at him. Where the hell is Takeru when she needs him?? Baby easily does a cartwheel to the other side of the stage to flirt with that side of the audience. Nothing like doing gymnastics during childhood.

“Unlike me, you’re a bit more flexible than I am,” Nova told her during of their practices. “Everyone needs an edge over someone else in this business. I have death drops and splits you have cartwheels and flips. Use them or don’t get tipped.” And since Baby loves tips, she’s been following the advice ever since.

A few bills are being thrown on the stage as she drops down on her knees and grinds down on her whip and licks the handle of it. She quickly glances back at Ken. He’s trying hard not to fall out of his chair to see what she’s doing. Good. That’s just what she wants.

She quickly stands up and struts across the stage, dragging her whip behind her. “I'm like the ringleader--I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker--I make it hot, hot, hot, hot…” She rubs over her body as she shakes her hips to the beat. Ken’s eyes watches them closely. Baby has never felt prouder in her life. If only her mother could see her now…

MC’s laugh is easily heard as Nova storms through the crowd, dragging a chair behind her. With his boyfriend’s silent warning, Daichi scoots over just before Nova slams her chair down next to Suga.  Baby forces down a loud giggle as she continues her number. She’ll forgive Ken looking away for a brief moment. Again, where the hell is Takeru? Someone needs to record this for everyone else.

Despite the loud nose she made when moving the chair, Nova delicately sits down, slowly taking off her mesh poncho. Suga stares at the blue drag queen next to him and the lacy lingerie on her figure. Nova pretends as if she didn’t turn into a territorial puppy wanting their owner’s attention, and happily sips her drink before flicking open her equally blue fan and fanning herself. Kiyoko has her head in her hands laughing. Iwaizumi just shakes his head as he sips his beer.

Baby loves her mother so much. But she’ll be damned if she’s gonna be upstaged by someone on the sidelines. She follows her choreography, effortless doing her vogue hand performance. She eyes the space below the stage. When she practiced this morning, jumped off it once just to get a feel of it. Good thing she’s done this before or she would be scared shitless right now. Taking a few steps back, she flips off the stage. Everyone roars when she lands on her feet only to jump back down in a split.

Baby grins, “All the eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus,” She gets up and cracks her whip again. “When I crack that whip, everybody goin’ trip, just like a circus.” Ken flinches when she turns to him, licking her lips. “Don’t stand there watching me, follow me  
show me what you can do!” She licks up the handle of the whip before sucking on it. Ken’s face reddens. “Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus!” Baby releases it with a loud pop and does a cartwheel, landing in a split.

With the swirl of money around her, Baby tries not to slip when she gets up to receive more tips from the audience. She glances over to Nova, who tips her glass to her with a grin on her face. Baby beams back.

“Going against what you planned?” Shigeru asked. He watched Tooru contour his face with a light brown foundation stick. It was the third month of his ‘Drag Queen Training’ and Tooru finally decided that he was well versed in expressions to finally begin learning makeup tricks. They were in Tooru’s bedroom. Tooru sat in front of his vanity, turning his head as he continued adding the shadows to his face. Shigeru leaned against the vanity scanning the makeup products lined up next to him. “What’s the point of planning then?” Shigeru pouted.

Tooru hummed along to the jazz tune playing on his phone. “There are rules so you can break them, therefore there are plans so you can improvise,” he answered, now adding highlights with a paler foundation stick. “People think things are black and white, therefore there are people to prove otherwise. We’re men, but we enjoy the idea of blurring the lines. That’s why people love drag queens.”

Shigeru sighed. “You’re oddly philosophical when you’re putting your face on…”

“It’s the transformation, I suppose,” Tooru laughed. “When you get on stage and you truly surprise people, you’ll see what I mean.”  

And boy does Baby get it now. As she tries not to drop the growing bundle of cash in her hands, she blows kisses to people who give her more tips. She tries not to start crying. This might be her biggest turnout yet in her 3 night career! To think she kept bitching to Nova to make her start earlier than a year. Before she knows it, she made it to the other side of the bar, a few steps away from her drag mother.

Nova gives her a warm smile as she takes several bills from her own stack of tips and hands them to Baby. “Keep surprising me,” She whispers. Baby nods, grinning from ear to ear. There’s one way to surprise her lovely alien mother. She glances over to Ken, who is tapping his foot. Baby guesses he’s trying not to look too excited.

Well Baby is feeling pretty good to give him what he wants.

“There’s only two types of guys out there,” She sings fanning herself with her money. Ken watches, wide eyed. “Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared…” She struts toward him, licking her lips. The blonde guy cheers, and Ken looks down at his lap. Huh, wasn’t expecting that look…maybe he’s embarrassed from last time? But they sex already so it should be fine right? When she gets in front of her lover, she grabs his chin and forces him to look up at her. Ken’s face is bright red.

Baby smirks. “So baby I hope that you came prepared.” She leans down as if to kiss him. “I run a tight ship so, beware,” she sings before blowing on his lips. “I’m like the ringleader…” she stands up and gently pushes Ken back in his seat before straddling his lap. “I call the shots.” She rocks her hips from side to side, enjoying the smoldering look Ken’s giving her. “I’m like a firecracker,” she stands up and turns around. “I make it hot, hot, hot,” she shakes her ass in front of him.

“KENKEN YOU’RE REALLY FLUSTERED LOL!!” The blonde shouts, laughing. Baby can’t help but chuckle at this. Flustering Ken is one of her favorite things. When she turns back around though, what she sees breaks the months of expression practice for a moment.

Instead of her the red faced, hungry looking, sex deprived man she saw the night before, Baby was face to face with an angry disturbingly nonchalant Kentaro. He curtly gave her a tip, as if only out of politeness and focused on finishing his beer.

Suga forces Nova to stay in her seat. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Kentaro doesn’t face Baby.

“A queen’s biggest pet peeve is the occasional ‘not caring person who sits in the front seat and looks like they don’t want to be there’ customer,” Tooru told him a week before he was set to perform. They were on their way to visit Mattsun for a fitting.

Shigeru pushed up his shades. “Long title.”

“It is what it is,” Tooru said. “Drag shows feed off other’s people’s energy, money, and participation. Those who want to be a part of it sit in the front. It’s a given.” He shrugged. “And if you wanna hang back, hang back—no harm, no foul. However you have those assholes who should hang back in the front seat putting out a bad vibe for everyone.”

“Is it really that bad?” Shigeru asked.

Tooru turned to him with a furrowed brow. “It fucking sucks. It’s hard to make things fun again when someone disrupts the flow.”

For a moment, Baby is frozen. She stares at Ken in confusion. Why isn’t he looking at her? Why is he acting like a dick when he was so eager for him to suck his a few moments before? She looks up when she sees something moving at the back of the room. At the bar, TakeSen smiles and twirls her finger before bringing it down.

Right…she needs something big to get the audience back in the mood again. With no regard to lip-synching anymore she easily jumps back on the stage, tosses her money up, and twirls down into a death drop as the money falls over her. The crowd is back on their feet, cheering and throwing more money to the stage.

Her song ends as she tries to catch her breath. Her mother’s last piece of advice rang in her ears.

“When you truly become a queen, your life instantly becomes more difficult. It crashes down quickly, but you have to be strong enough to wade through it.”

Baby sits up and looks at Ken again. He stares back, biting his lip before looking away. Baby isn’t sure if _Shigeru_ is strong enough for this.

*

Takeru tries to catch his breath when he finally makes it to XXL. Running from the train stop has made him realize that he is not a sportsman. He didn’t mean to oversleep, but after coming home from campus he felt really tired. He kept thinking of his mother as he tried to do his psychology homework and her long hair turning silver like Dr. Haiba’s. Since the image kept getting stuck in his head, he decided to blow off homework and watch some Youtube videos to pass the time. Little did he know that watching cakes getting decorated would make him fall asleep quickly.

The dream he had wasn’t good. For some reason he knew that the second he opened his eyes and found himself in an empty room aside from the bed he was laying on. There was one window that let in the setting sun. The orange rays led his eyes to the center of the room where his mother sat in a chair with her back facing him.

“M..Mom?” He asked softly.

Eiko turned her head to the side, several brown strands fell to the floor. “Takeru…” she said. “You love me. I’m your mother and you love me, right?”

“Of course I do…” Takeru looked down at his body when he couldn’t move. Nothing was there to chain him down to the bed, and he could feel anything pinning him down. But there was something keeping him still.

Eiko smiled, her eyes watering. “Really?” She stood up, more strands of hair falling to the floor. “Truly? Or are you lying to me?” She slowly stepped forward. “I hate lying…it’s not good for anyone.”   

Takeru stiffened when he saw longer locks of hair fall off his mother’s head. Underneath was something shining in the sunlight, but he wasn’t sure what it could be. “Why would I lie to you?”

“ _That’s what I want to ask._ ”

Takeru’s eyes widened when Eiko’s brown hair dropped to the floor, revealing long silver strands underneath. It was then he felt the hair wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Eiko jumped on the bed, glaring down to him. Takeru forced his fingers or toes to twitch.

“I took care of you. I was so nice to you…I could’ve been like my mother!” She hissed. “I could’ve forced you to be the man an Oikawa is supposed to be. How could you do this to me?”

Takeru couldn’t find an answer.

“You’re sucha trouble maker! Do you know how this looks? I’m already a single mother—they expect you to do stupid things!” Eiko stomped her feet on the bed and Takeru flinched when he felt the sound thundering in the room. He heard this before. “WHY CAN YOU NEVER FOLLOW MY DIRECTIONS?” Her voice boomed. “I’M YOUR MOTHER. WHY ARE YOU THINKING OF HER?”

Takeru jolted upwards gasping for air. He looked around his bedroom and forced out a heavy sigh. His cheeks were covered in tears.

He sighs again and forces the memory out of his head. He’s here to see his favorite drag queens and have a good time. However he doesn’t see anyone on stage. Music is playing so he assumes the performer is somewhere in the audience. He makes his way to the bar and plops down next to TakeSen. She greets him with a small wave of her cigarette holder.

“Baby already went on and Nova is getting ready for her second number,” She tells him.

“Man, I missed it…” Takeru sighs. Of course his terrible night will just get worse. “Hopeful Affair, was she good?” He asks Keishin.

Keishin rolls his eyes as starts making a mixed drink for him. Takeru is very happy to see the vodka bottle tossed around. What’s hilarious is that Keishin has known how to do tricks for years and can easily toss bottles over his head with the most nonchalant look on his face.  “You’re like nine years old, it’ll never happen.”

Saeko gestures to her and TakeSen. “You’re also taken twice over, dumbass.”

“Well, I sorta was an unplanned part of your relationship Saeko, so I can see what he means,” TakeSen replies. “There’s already a huge difference between the three of us, Takeru-kun. I’m not sure if we can work. Plus I still see you as my little student trying to give your friend head at my desk for some weird teacher student play.”

Saeko snaps her fingers. “I know what game we’re playing tonight my lovelies!” Keishin blushes profusely, almost dropping the passion fruit juice bottle he flipped over his shoulder.

“While this is cute and embarrassing from the whole I was your student thing—which by the way I hate you still remember that,” Takeru cuts in, happily getting his mixed drink, “How was my dearest Babydollfacesexdreamwonderlandextravaganza Star?”

“…I totally forgot that’s her full name…” Keishin mumbles.

Saeko beams. “She was great! Even though the guy she was lap dancing on was a prude! Didn’t do shit even though he tongued her first.” She crosses her arms. Takeru raises an eyebrow at this. Interesting. “I mean once Takeda teased me, I haven’t stop tapping his ass.”

Takeru forces down another sip before asking, “you mean that in multiple ways don’t you?”

“Her first name for her Wadaiko drumming team was the Pegging Peggys she means it in multiple ways,” Keishin answers.

“Who’s on right now?” Takeru asks, glancing through the crowd. He notices a group of what he assumes to be bachelorette party squealing at the man dancing in front of them.

“One of the most elusive drag kings on the planet,” TakeSen replies, lighting her cigarette. “Sae-chan knows ‘em. What’s interesting is that while he rarely does shows, his fanbase is huge due to his pictures online.” She puffs out a small cloud of smoke. “I can see why…he’s got a good ass.”

“Sensei, you’re my teacher. This is like ten times worse than my uncle saying this,” Takeru replies, watching the drag king. A few feet from the bar, he sees a man sitting at a small table in the corner watching the performance. Takeru can only see the back of his head, and honestly it’s enough to get him going. “While you enjoy your drag king, I’m going to enjoy the king that will drag my pants down tonight.” He winks at the threesome before walking off.

“I SEE MYSELF IN YOU AND I HATE THAT A LOT!” Keishin shouts after him. Saeko cracks up at this, slapping her hand on the bar.

Takeru smooths down his buzzcut as he walks over to the man. He leans down and chuckles in the man’s ear before silkily whispering, “Hey there big boy…I see you’re into kings, huh? Well you can rule me anytime.”

“And to think I truly hoped you would complete your homework tonight…”

Takeru immediately stands up. He knows that voice. He knows it very well. Why the fuck is this voice here? He lets out a loud squawk when his professor turns around in his seat with a big grin on his face.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A BORING SCRABBLE NIGHT YOU… _TEACHER_!” Takeru sputters.

Akiteru calmly sips his martini. “And yet here we are.”

“I’M NOT TRYING TO SEE YOU—wait are you actually interested in men?” It would be a huge lie if Takeru said he is kinda extremely really excited if his professor isn’t straight and could maybe possibly be his _late night tutor_ tonight.

Akiteru raises an eyebrow. “I’m taking that excited smile you’re trying to hide as your third time asking me for relations,” he says.

“YOU’RE IN A GAY BAR. YOU ARE MY PRIME GENDER I LIKE GETTING DOWN WITH SENSEI,” Takeru hisses. “CUT ME SOME SLACK THIS ONE TIME YOU’RE NOT IN YOUR HOUSE HAVING A BORING SCRABBLE PARTY WITH _AGED WINE AND CHEESES_.”

“I’m going to ignore the slight on what you think teachers do when they’re not working for now,”Akiteru sighs before taking another sip of his drink, “No Takeru I’m not homosexual. Even if I was you _definitely_ did not hook me with that line,” Akiteru replies. “I’m here to see the King as you said.”

Takeru feels as though there’s no harm to sit with his professor now that he came on to him three times. “You’re friends with the drag king?” He asks, turning toward the performance. Now that he’s closer to the stage he can them clearly now. The drag king is with a different table of women, giving one lady a lot of attention. The woman squeals when he guides her hand to his pelvis. Wowie. He guesses since he’s so used to drag queens seeing a male do something sexual is making him a bit embarrassed. “How do you know them?”

“You know her pretty well too,” Akiteru says with a small smile.

Just as he says this, Takeru watches the king turn around and he sees a long ponytail of silver hair swing around her.

“GO BIG BROTHER GO!” A voice shouts a couple feet from them. Takeru sees a silver haired boy in a bright costume. He’s wearing a bright dress made of layered frilled plastic-like fabric. The makeup is equally bright and the big plastic bow on his head is about to fall off from him waving his arms wildly. He’s sitting next to a very short guy who is failing to grab his arms. “THAT’S MY BROTHER! GIVE HIM TONS OF MONEY, YEAH?” The made up boy shouts. Takeru’s eyes widen when he recognizes who he’s looking at.

“…that’s Zombie…and that’s…” He stares at the drag king, his mouth open wide.

“Dr. Alisa Haiba,” Akiteru finishes. He takes another sip. “My fiancé.”

“FIANCE?” Takeru gasps. “EH?”

“I’m too much of a prude to get married now?” Akiteru raises his eyebrow. “I can’t marry aged wine and cheese after all.”

Takeru crosses his arms. “No that’s not what I mean! It’s just that you never said that until now.”

“I didn’t want to say it in class because I don’t like talking about personal affairs on campus,” Akiteru says with another shrug.

Their conversation dies down when the crowd applauds. They turn to the stage to see MC on stage with Alisa—well Takeru should say Drag version Alisa. Who sells silver facial hair Takeru will never know.

“Give it up for Mal’chik Devushka!” MC cheers. “And her sister Zombie because she was a back seat hypeman the entire time!” She laughs when Zombie stands up and almost falls over as she tries to takes a bow. “And lastly let’s clap for my short friend, Yaku, who has to be reminded how short he is when he steps outside of his house—”

“GET FUCKED!” Yaku shouts.

“Thank you for announcing my plans after this, my small companion!” MC winks at Daichi. “Alright, Nova is still getting ready so this is your time to mingle, refresh your drinks, pee out your first set of drinks to get more, or make out. Whatever is your prerogative, dudes!” She hops off the stage and immediately drags Daichi backstage.

“GET HIS DICK THIS TIME MC!” Saeko shouts from the bar.

Mal’chik makes his way through the crowd toward the bar, winking at another table of girls he passes. The girls swoon loudly to his delight. Takeru has several thoughts, some of them about the nightmare he had, others about how different Alisa is from his mother, but most of them are about where the hell Alisa’s bust is. Even though he’s not interested in her gender, he does have eyes and Alisa is on the bustier side of things. One thing about drag that truly confuses him is how easily someone can change how they look with makeup and some easy body part positioning.

Akiteru snickers as he stands up. “Let’s give my eccentric fiancé a nice hello, huh?” He says before leading the way to the bar.

Takeru rolls his eyes. “Way to throw that word around, Sensei…”

“Hey, it took a while for my parents to come around her going out at night as a man. I’ll throw it around all I want.” Akiteru beams when Mal’chik turns to him with a bright smile on his face. “Nice job, Mal. I think you’ve officially become a lady killer.” Takeru can’t help but cower behind his teacher. This is the weirdest situation he’s ever been in and he doesn’t know how to think about it. Like he wasn’t this confused when Takeda-Sensei walked in on his tutoring session all those years before…

Peeking over Akiteru’s shoulder, he notices that Mal’chik has a silver goatee and sideburns. The fine hairs are neatly placed and the masculine shadows blended on his skin look completely natural. Mal’chik surprises Takeru by blushing at the compliment before turning away and drinking his glass of water.

“I keep forgetting that you’re watching, lyubov moya…” Mal’chik mumbles, pouting. “But at the same time, I’m glad you like seeing me this way, don’t you think?” He smiles.

TakeSen smiles at the two of them. “That’s so sweet. If only the news could show stuff like this.” She sighs. “Granted…my wrinkles would be in HD and I do not want that…”

“Fifty is the new twenty, Takeda,” Keishin replies, leaning against the bar.

Saeko nods eagerly. “You literally danced on a bar! That’s something I can’t even do!”

TakeSen rewards her blondes with a peck on the lips. Mal’chik giggles at the three of them.

“I understand your reasoning Madame TakeSen, but if the public saw me like this…I’m unsure what the cost would be,” He replies. “Lybov moya, due to my sister getting progressively drunker by the second we may have to leave earlier than I thought.”

“I AM ZOMBIE HEAR ME ROAR FOR MORE VODKA, YEAH?” Zombie’s shout is heard from across the bar.

Akiteru nods. “Yeah, we should definitely do that. To think Lev and Yaku were jetlagged before…” He sighs. “Oh but before you change, you should meet someone.”

Takeru moves along with Akiteru as he turns. He’s not sure if he’s impressed or not that was his gut instinct…

Akiteru sighs heavily. “Takeru, you’re literally not a child,” he mutters.

“SHUT UP DON’T SAY MY NAME!” Takeru hisses back.

“Takeru-kun?” Mal’chik’s eyes widen. “Really?” He looks past his fiancé and stares at Takeru.

“He tried to come on to me _again_ ,” Akiteru replies.

“SENSEI FUCKING COME ON!”

Keishin elbows Saeko. “Pay up, I knew it wouldn’t happen,” He says.

Saeko rolls her eyes. “He _is_ like you…” Takeru decides not to ask what that could possibly mean. What’s important is that the woman who reminds him of his mother is standing in front of him as a man. Takeru looks at the long silver ponytail; his eyes widen. The silver hair pinning him down comes back to him and his breath hitches.

“How wonderful it is to see you!” Mal’chik beams. “Out of all of my clients, I am happy you were able to see me this way!” He says, setting his glass on the bar before fully facing him. “Ever since you called I wondered where would be the best place for us to talk.”

“Talk?” Takeru asks dumbly. “Wait why are you okay with me catching you as a drag king?”

“From what you told me, your mother and I are similar. My hair reminded you of her, right?” Mal’chik explains. “However, if we meet as two men, we can split that connection!” He claps his hands. “Akiteru, I solved my problem!” He announces.

Akiteru smiles. “I’m happy for you.” He laughs when Mal’chik kisses his cheek. “I guess this is an odd place to ask, but you’re considering my fiancé to help you out?”

Takeru isn’t sure what to say. He can already feel a buzz in his system and all that’s happening feels too much for him. “I…I mean…I guess? I mean…I’m not sober…” he forces out.

“Neither is this heavy ass lady…” a clearly aggravated voice mutters behind him. Takeru turns to see Zombie slumped against her boyfriend, her cheeks red from alcohol. Yaku’s face is red from hauling Zombie from their seats. “Why the fuck did I let you talk you into sitting in the back…”

“YAKU C’MON LEMME DANCE FOR THE PEOPLE, YEAH? HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME I’M ON THE EDGE OF GLORY I AM MY HAIR!” Zombie shouts.

Mal’chik shakes his head at his sister. “We better be going before she gets worse. Similar to a donkey my dear sister gets very stubborn and won’t move when she’s very drunk. It’s very troublesome, don’t you think?”

“Uh yeah…” Takeru answers.

Yaku lets out a breath as he tries to get his boyfriend to stand on his own. “I swear to god Lev, if you fall on top of me I’m putting up the video of you trying to serve a volleyball and you getting hit on the head,” he grumbles.

“Lyubov moya, do you mind?” Alisa asks her fiancé, already peeling off one of her sideburns. “I’ll change quickly.”

Akiteru leans in and kisses him. “You know I don’t mind hauling your drunk brother out of a bar, Alisa.”

“THIS WOULD BE CUTE IF I WASN’T ABOUT TO BE FLATTENED BY A GODDAMN GODZILLA HUMAN!” Yaku shouts.

Takeru watches Akiteru and Yaku help Zombie out of the bar. He flinches when Alisa touches his shoulder.

“Please think about it,” she says quietly. “I wish for you to speak your mind without any pain. If I have to be him, I don’t mind. Anything to help you feel better.”

Takeru isn’t sure if it’s the drink or the genuine tenderness in her voice that makes him want to start sobbing. He nods and force down a well of tears when Alisa smiles warmly at him. She quickly jogs off toward the woman’s restrooms and Takeru leaves his drink at the bar. He needs the bubbly attitude of his best friend to make him feel like smiling for the rest of the night. Plus he needs to apologize for missing her number. He flinches again when someone else taps his shoulder as he’s about to open the back stage door. This time it’s Kyoutani. Takeru can’t place the odd look in his eyes. Kyoutani quickly checks behind his shoulder, biting his lip.

“I need your help,” he whispers.

“Uh…Baby would be really pissed if we had sex you know,” Takeru says.

Kyoutani sighs heavily. “No that’s not what I want.”

“What the hell dude? I’m a catch.”

Kyoutani ignores him. “I need to sneak in with you to see Shigeru…” He mumbles, looking back to the table again. “Terushima’s gone and I only have a matter of time before he comes back…”

Takeru also looks in that direction and is surprised to see that Suga is also gone from the table. Weird.

“Why are you sneaking around? Aren’t you out of the closet?” Takeru asks.

“Aren’t you?” Kyoutani counters.

There is a few seconds of silence between them.

“Touche, Friend Fucker…Touche…” Takeru opens the door and lets him in. The loud voice of Nova is immediately heard when they walk down the hallway. To his left, Takeru knows there’s a small room that’s always kept dark. There’s a faint smacking noise come from inside. He’s heard stories of the many sexual encounters done in there—mostly by one pair in particular. “Hey MC!” he calls.

The loud smacking immediately stops. “OH HEY DUDE! NOVA AND BABY’S BEEN WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!” MC calls back.

“TETSUROU YOU SAID THE DOOR WAS CLOSED!”

“SO THERE IS NO DOOR SUE ME FOR BEING AN EXHIBITIONIST DAICHI.”  

Even though, he can’t see inside Kyoutani blocks the room from view.

As they get closer to the dressing room, Takeru can make out three other voices. The deepest one is Mattsun’s while the one laughing is Makki’s. Lastly is the young voice of Baby. Takeru motions for Kyoutani to wait as he peeks inside the dressing room to see what’s happening.

“I’m finally here!” Takeru puts on his best smile.

The four people turn to him with different emotions. Nova is sitting at her vanity with oversized white flower shaped shades on. She’s in the middle of spraying her brilliantly white wig into place as Mattsun pins the rest of it into a high ponytail. Makki is leaning against the vanity with a huge grin on their face and Baby looks relieved as she curls the end of the ponytail into a tight curl.

“Wow it really takes a village huh Auntie?” Takeru steps in. Nova lowers her shades to lower one of her eyelids and stick her tongue at him.

“Tiny Nova, what’s up man?” Makki asks. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

“I’ve been studying.”

“Orgies. Nice man.”

Takeru forces on a smile. If only.

Nova checks her mirror to see if her large white curl is staying in place. “Where have you been? I’ve been calling you and you never answered.”

“Yeah, same!” Baby stands up.

“I need to talk to you!” The two of them say. Takeru can’t help but feel overly loved by this. Nova and Baby stare at each other.

“Oh sorry…you guys might have some family stuff to work out,” Baby says quickly.

Nova sighs. “You’re the same age or whatever…go ahead,” She says. “These bozos will help me out in the meantime.”

“You mean more than we are now?” Mattsun asks, smoothing out the ponytail with his hands. “Well I am at least. Makki’s doing shit.”

Makki sticks out their tongue. “I’m being fucking entertaining asswipe. Plus you don’t need more help with your deal, Nova. Just dance his ass off and you’ll have his ass. That’s what happened with me and Mattsun.”

“BUT HOW CAN I COMPETE WITH A TONGUE RING?” Nova screeches.

“DON’T FORGET PIERCED NIPS AND DICK!” MC yells from down the hall.

“TETSUROU I SWEAR TO GOD!” Daichi shouts.

Takeru isn’t sure how he was able to make this is regular life. Baby quickly goes to the second vanity to get her phone. “Oh Shigeru, outside we may have something to talk about…” He whispers as they walk out of the room.

Baby lets out a small chuckle. “What do you mean—” She stops when she sees Kyoutani in the hallway. “Oh.” Kyoutani looks down at the ground. Baby sighs before closing the door to the dressing room. She leads the way to the backdoor, grumbling to herself. Takeru matches her step. He glances down to see her looking at a picture of her dog. She flips through several more dog pictures as they silently walk. Takeru knows that Hime is more than just a pet for Shigeru. Takeru was never an anxious person, well not before his mother… _left_. Shigeru on the other hand gets nervous whenever he’s not on stage. When he’s not at home, looking at his Pomeranian keeps him calm.

When the three of them are outside, Baby sighs again. “I could give a rat’s ass for keeping things silent around other people. When you piss me off, everyone knows about it,” she tells Kyoutani. “If you got the balls to be a dick in public, you got the balls to face me.”

Takeru can’t catch a break in the ‘really wants to laugh right now’ category.

 “The hell was that about? You’re the one who fucking came for me first asshole!” Baby pokes her finger on Kyoutani’s chest. Takeru mentally snickers at the fear in Kyoutani’s eyes. While Shigeru is extremely anxious, it seems to also go away when he’s extremely pissed off. “And on top of that you’re going to try and ruin my performance? It’s not enough that I gotta compete with Tooru while he’s trying to hump Suga!”

Takeru perks up at this. “Humping you say?”

However his question is ignored. “Don’t act all high and mighty just cause you’re fucking dandy or some shit,” Kyoutani growls. “Not everyone knows about me! At first only Iwaizumi-san knew…but then he brought here and now there’s more people and it’s not like I was dandy dissing you!”

“…you really like that word…” Takeru mumbles.

Kyoutani frowns at the ground. “I wasn’t expecting fucking Terushima to be here…God he’s making everything weird.”

“Terushima?” Takeru asks.

Baby crosses her arms. “Is that the blonde making Mom go crazy?” She asks. When Kyoutani nods, she turns to Takeru. “Terushima’s a guy who’s clearly into Suga and your aunt is going insane from it.”

“That answers one of my many questions…” Takeru replies. From the sound of things, Terushima’s got the main areas of his body pierced…and if he’s a dancer at the studio that means he hangs around Suga more than his uncle. No wonder he was so eager to talk to him. Takeru can’t help but feel a bit giddy about this. It’s not like him and his uncle don’t talk, but ever since his mother…left…things have been different.

And talking about the person who’s brought a positive change to their lives is quite fine with him.

He realizes that things have gotten rather quiet. When he looks up again he sees Baby leaning close to Kyoutani with her arms wrapped around his neck. His face is red as he listens to her whipering.

“…there’s something different about you…that’s why I want to give you tons of lap dances in front of people…” Baby says; they both chuckle at this. Takeru is extremely suprirsed at the gentle look Kyoutani is giving his friend. He didn’t think it was possible. “I’ll try to hold off when your friend is there…I’ve always been out so I hate I don’t understand…”

Kyoutani nods. “I’ll do better…and I thought you were great…” He leans in and kisses her softly.

Takeru looks around. Is he literally being forgotten right now? “What the hell, you brought me out here!”

Baby looks over, shocked. “Babycakes, I’m sorry I really forgot you were there…”

“WHAT THE HELL YOU BROUGHT ME OUT HERE!” Takeru repeats.

“I KNOW BUT I WANNA MAKE OUT WITH HIIIIIIMMM!” Baby whines. Kyoutani nods in agreement.

Takeru sighs. “Whatever. Be happy I’m interested in being a tool to Terushima.” He starts heading back inside. “Don’t get caught!”

*

“Suga, you’re joking,” Terushima tells me. “We are not about to have an argument over hot sauce brands in the men’s bathroom.” He’s sitting on the counter, watching me wash my hands.

And before you ask, no. We did not come in here to pee together. Because Kuroo was so ready to take Daichi’s dick, he pulled Daichi away from the table making him knock his empty beer can into my glass knocking it down on the table and into my lap. A little bit got on Terushima’s pants or so he says. I’m sure this is just his excuse on getting me alone.

Which haha...don’t ask me how I feel about that. I think Terushima’s a nice guy and sure I wouldn’t mind going to the third base with him, but…ugh…love triangles.

“Hey, you said that Mr. Heat sauce was better than Ja Ja Jalepeno and I just wanted to set the record straight,” I say, turning off the faucet. “I know my hot things, Terushima.”

He grins, leaning back when I reach for some paper towels. “I guess you would. You are a hot person after all.”

I immediately feel my face flush at the compliment. “I uh…” I laugh softly, looking down when I toss the paper towels away. “You’re sure…about what you’re doing?” I ask.

“Course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

I turn toward him and gesture to myself. “I’m kinda out of your league, right? As in I’m not in yours. Like you’re kinda amazing? And I’m just Suga—the guy who has an unnecessary hierarchy of hot sauces and just realized how to wear decent clothes.”

“And? I never thought about leagues or whatever with people,” he shrugs. “I’m not interested in people who aren’t interesting…and I think you’re hella interesting, homie.” He jumps down from the counter and pulls me closer to him. My breath hitches and he sticks out his tongue. “I think you worry too much though…”

“You…you think so…?” I mumble, leaning closer to him.

“Yeah…you’re fine to me.”

“You think so…?” I ask again. I can’t help but stare at the tongue ring. He lets out a low chuckle and I look down at his Adam’s apple…and god…I feel him staring at my lips when I lick them.  

Before I know it, his lips are on mine and I’m practically melting. Ohhh god…this will sound awful…but it’s been a really long time since I kissed someone _sober_. Terushima’s lips are a tiny bit chapped, but I don’t mind. My eyes flutter shut as I press closer to him and then I feel the tongue ring.

“That was a cute noise you made, Suga…” Terushima purrs. “One little piercing gets you that riled up?”

I can’t help but smirk at this. “It’s the hot guy that has it honestly…” Terushima blushes profusely at my bold statement. He eagerly takes my mouth again, pressing me against the wall.

Oh Buzz-Buzz…you can’t replace the feeling of a person sadly. Terushima’s warm. Whether it’s from me or the alcohol we both drank I’m not sure. I just know that I missed the feeling and I want more of it. Like smoking, drinking, or making out, it’s easy to get addicted to the emotion you get from it. I pull Terushima as close to me as I possibly can. His nipple piercings rub against my chest and I can’t help but grind against him. Terushima moans in my mouth as he copies the gesture and gooooood this feels amazing. I feel his fingers run up my sides and I shiver from the soft action. I kiss his grin. He knows he’s got me where he wants me…and he know I don’t mind either.

Next thing I know, the door is kicked open and there’s a familiar loud laugh. I immediately push Terushima away from out of reflex, but he doesn’t look too bothered by it. If anything he’s also trying to make it seem like we weren’t just making out a few seconds ago.

“WHERE MY SUGAR DADDY AT?”

Oh my god.

Takeru lets out a loud whoop when jumps in the restroom. He’s trying to look innocent, but that big ass grin on his face proves otherwise. “Daddy! Did you miss your sexy baby? You even remembered our favorite meeting place~” He skips over to me and hugs me from behind, shaking his hips. “Three knocks and a good suck am I right?”

“ _EXCUSE ME?”_ I screech.

Terushima is equally surprised. “What?”

Takeru laughs. “Suga Daddy’s into younger men you know~” WHAT?

“…I’m younger than him?” Terushima replies.

Takeru falters for a moment. “He likes older men,” he says in a deep voice.

“Takeru, stop.” I sigh. “I’m sorry Terushima, this is my roommate’s nephew. We’re not in that kinda relationship.”

Terushima grins. “Yo dude!”

Takeru keeps one arm around me and shakes Terushima’s hand with the other. “Pleasure.”

“That’s quite a grip there…” Terushima’s eyebrow twitches.

“On your hand or around my daddy?” Takeru smiles pleasantly. “Suga, Auntie’s about to go on we should head back.” He releases me and leaves the restroom.

I let out another sigh. “I’m sorry about that…”

Terushima laughs as we head back to our table. “You’re fine. He seems like an interesting guy,” he says. Interesting is a word for it. I swear I will never

Takeru and Bokuto are now eagerly talking about Takeru’s study sessions. I guess he knows what that means now. Kiyoko and Iwaizumi are talking quietly and by the blush on her face, I’m assuming they’re doing some hardcore flirting over there.

“Daddy sit next to me! I missed you allllllll daaaaaay~” Takeru sings. Ah…he’s making sure to separate me and Terushima…oh god did he hear us in the bathroom earlier…oh god…I made out with Terushima…

…oh man…

I quietly sit next to Takeru and Terushima sits on the opposite of him. He looks around before asking, “Where’s KenKen?”

Bokuto shrugs. “He was here but then he wasn’t. I was too busy taking photos of myself with all of my silver kisses,” he answers. And no, he has yet to wash his face.

“I was talking to Kiyoko,” Iwaizumi says.

Kiyoko’s blush deepens. “I…I was distracted…” she mumbles. Note to self: get those deets later.

“Suga and I were in the restroom and we didn’t see him…”Terushima pouts before turning to Takeru. “Did you see him before you…uh…kicked open the door?”

Takeru shrugs. “I don’t know what a KenKen is,” he replies. Terushima pouts again, checking his phone.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” I try to reassure him. “Maybe he decided he had enough for one night.”

“Sure, but he still could’ve told me…but he didn’t say he was coming here either…” Terushima sighs.

“Wow, you’re a thorn in everyone’s sides aren’t you?” Takeru asks.

“TAKERU!” I nudge his shoulder. “That’s really rude!”

Terushima laughs. “I would say the same for you, little dude!”

I’m at a loss for words. Takeru and Terushima smile at each other, but you can tell they’re both extremely pissed off. Sigh…younger guys really do get mad easily. Luckily for us the tension is broken by Daichi running back to our table with more marks on his neck and his pants barely zipped up.

“Okay so I learned I have more talents than I thought…” he says breathlessly.

Bokuto raises his beer to him. “As expected of my boss.”

Terushima grins. “Congrats SawaDai-Sensei!” He pats Daichi’s back. “I guess since you and Tetsu-nyan were busy getting down, you haven’t seen KenKen.”

“I’m afraid not…” Daichi shakes his head. “Funny you say that though—Nova’s been looking around for Baby.”

Takeru’s smile falters. “Hooooooww craaazzzzyyyyy!”

Before Terushima can question this, MC is back on stage with a big grin on her face.

“I’M BACK! AND I GOT THE D!” She announces, laughing at the large amount of applause she gets. “And we’re finally ready for the big finale of the night. She’s really raring to go so I hope you are ready to empty your pockets for my dear sister Supa Nova!!” She hops off the stage just as the music starts.

The curtain reveals Nova in another poncho. This time it’s white and covers most of her body. She’s wearing a light blue headband which contrasts from her stark white ponytail. There’s a cute curl coming from her headband that perfectly accents her blue complexion. She’s wearing big white pearls around her neck and wrists. She has oversized white flower shaped shades that are immediately taken off so she can flirt with the crowd. Again one would ask why even bring them if they’re going to be taken off, but hey I’m no performer. What do I know? I do know that I’m happy to see her as a blue lady again and I also know that her clear platform heals are fucking awesome.

Nova smirks as she slowly struts down the walkway. “I'm awakening like a rosebud flowering--look at me, I'm turning on,” she sings and yet again I’m surprised at how well she’s matching with the song. She smiles at me and I feel a jolt go through me. “Busting like a neon flickering on again, lightning in the dark…” Dare I say she looks a bit shy? Dare I say I feel a bit bashful, right now? It could be because the poncho covers whatever short thing she’s wearing…but I feel like the reveal is going to uh… _reveal_ a lot.

My eyes widen when she points at me. “You're helping me forget. What is this?” She tries to hide her smile as she grabs the button the front of her poncho. “Gonna break out my cocoon.” She drops her poncho to reveal a retro styled bathing suit. It’s white with big light blue polka dots on it.

She looks fucking adorable.

Even though we saw her blue covered body once already (in even less fabric) there’s a collective gasp when from the audience when the poncho hits the floor. Nova smirks. I feel my face get warmer.  
“I'm gonna take a risk,” She raises her arms before shaking her hips. “Skinny dip…cause I see you're on the loose…Gonna lasso you, gonna lasso you” She has yet to look away from me as lowers her arms and starts rubbing her body. HAHA…I’M KINDA GETTING HOT UNDER THE COLLAR HERE…“Gonna get some pleasure, to-to-together…” She bites her lip at me and I swear to God my friend in my pants really wants to get up and say hello right now.

And just like that, Nova turns away as if she wasn’t just doing what she was doing to me on stage and steps down to the other side of the audience. Delicately receiving her tips with a beautiful smile on her face. I can’t help but keep my eyes on her. Especially since she’s teasing me like this.

“Must be a sign,” Nova sings, blowing kisses to her fans. “All the energy's pulling me right back to you.” She turns to me again, licking her lips. My breath hitches when she trails her hand up her leg. “Tonight, gonna bottle you up and wear it like perfume.” She twirls in between tables, locking her eyes with me.

I’m watching Nova. Don’t worry.

I hear Terushima huff beside me. Takeru films with his phone, giggling to himself. Literally forgot I was sitting at a table with other people.

“Alright, we going in, it's what we're supposed to do…” Nova sits on a table across from ours and spreads open her legs. My foot starts tapping in agitation. “Tonight…open wide…” She sticks out her tongue and runs her finger down it.

Oh boy…

Oh boy oh boy oh boy…

Nova kicks up her leg in time with beat. “Splash! I'm diving in diving in, I'm diving in…” She smirks at me before getting off the table and walking over to ours. I immediately start scrambling to find money. There’s something about this performance…I want her to do her best for me…

WOW

THERE’S A THOUGHT

HAHA WHAT?

Whatever I already thought it no reason to take it back. Takeru hands me some bills with a wink.

“Thank Junior,” I whisper.

He chuckles. “Don’t worry. She probably prefers your attention more than tips honestly…”

When Nova reaches our table she happily accepts tips from everyone. She gives Bokuto several kisses so now he has silver and pink kiss marks. I roll my eyes. Lucky bastard. I try not to look too excited when she gets close to me. Nova puckers her lips and leans close to me. Koushi don’t pounce on the drag queen. Even though you really wanna do it. Don’t do it.

“Not yet, Suga…” She whispers to me. “I wanna show you _everything_ before you pay me…” She blows on my lips before quickly getting back to the stage.

OH MY GOD.

ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS?

“HOLY FUCK I’M SO GLAD I GOT THAT ON TAPE!” Takeru laughs. “GO AUNTIE GO!”

Nova smiles back at him before singing along again, “I'm re-surfacing, a brand new oxygen  
Look at me, I'm letting go…” I watch her long ass legs as she struts around the stage. My mind is getting filled with a lot of really bad images right now. And by bad I mean really hot and can we talk about Madame Space Tease for a second?? FUCKING ‘SHOW ME EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU PAY ME’ TEASE SUPA FUCKING NOVA AAAUUUGGGH

“A rising Kundalini, I'm breathing you, breathing me…going with the flow,” Nova sings, reaching behind her to unzip something. The middle part of her bathing suit is taken off and I try not to go crazy when I see her stomach. WHY DOES IT LOOK SO LICKABLE??? AAAAHHHHHH

“Homie are you okay?” Terushima leans back in his chair to see me. “You look like you’re in pain…”

Takeru pushes him back. “Daddy is experiencing the patented Oikawa mating dance. It has been passed down between generations. He’s gonna be worse in a few seconds…”

Terushima huffs again, crossing his arms.

Kiyoko fans herself. “Oh the drama of the youthful…it excites me so.”

“Kiyoko you’re Suga’s age,” Daichi replies.

“Is that what you’re going to call what we were doing earlier—ow,” Iwaizumi laughs when Kiyoko elbows his side. “You’re stronger than you look Kiyoko.”

“…that’s not her bellybutton…” Bokuto says, squinting his eyes at Nova.

I’m not even sure where to begin with that statement. Nova knows she has my attention because when she looks at me again she gives me the most prideful grin I’ve ever received in my entire life.

You're helping me forget. What is this?” She sings. “Gonna break out my cocoon…I'm gonna take a risk, skinny dip,” At that moment, she pulls off her swimsuit pieces TO BE COMPLETELY NAKED ON FUCKING STAGE.

Or rather…kinda naked. NAKED ENOUGH.

As Bokuto astutely noted, Nova’s bellybutton isn’t her bellybutton. Nova is in a painted bodysuit. How she was able to paint it exactly like her skin I have not fucking clue, but can I just say that I’m probably even hornier for this than the swimsuit?? Just the idea of her being pseudo-naked in front of me is…GOD IT’S DOING A LOT FOR ME RIGHT NOW. The crowd is fucking going crazy right not and like I’m so happy for many reasons! Like aside from the clearly sexual ones.

I swallow hard when Nova raises her hand toward me. “Cause I see you're on the loose…” She blows a kiss at me and I’M SUFFERING. GOD. THIS IS TEASING IS TOO MUCH RIGHT NOW. She steps down from the stage and struts her way toward our table again. “Gonna lasso you, gonna lasso you,” She sings and my heart is pounding when she SITS ON MY LAP. “Gonna get some pleasure, to-to-together…” She whispers in my ear with a small moan.

RED ALERT RED ALERT I’M STRADDLED BY A HOT MESS FUCKING SAVE ME EXCEPT DON’T CAUSE I’M HIGHLY OKAY WITH THIS.

TAKERU’S FUCKING LIVING FOR THIS.

“I AM FUCKING LIVING FOR THIS!!!!!!!” He screams. “GET HIS ASS AUNTIE!!” 

JUNIOR MY ASS IS ALREADY GOTTEN. FUCK ME.

Nova drapes her arms around my shoulders. “Must be a sign…All the energy's pulling me right back to you…” I hear her actually sing this to me. Hearing Oikawa’s voice right now is very uh sobering. For a moment, the character of Nova is completely gone and Oikawa is in front of me. He rubs the back of my neck with a soft smile. “You’re really refreshing, you know that?” She whispers.

I blush at the compliment and my mind is fuzzy when she gets off me and heads back to the stage to finish her number. When she’s done, the crowd roars with applause. Nova smiles brightly and waves at the crowd. Before she leaves for backstage, she glances at me. Instead of the usual smirk, she tries to bite down a nervous smile. She skitters backstage and my heart is pounding.

…oh boy oh boy…

*

“For someone being embarrassed about liking dick, you’re sure eager for mine…” Shigeru chuckles before kissing Ken again.

Ken rolls his eyes. “Don’t tease.”

Shigeru sticks out his tongue and winks. “I think I’ve teased you enough already,” he says, angling his hips up to grind his crotch against Ken’s. The blissful look on Ken’s face is priceless.

After making out behind the club, Shigeru got too horny to stick around and forced Ken to get his bags so he could suck his dick for the rest of the night. Well, that and other things. They just finished round two and Shigeru can’t wait for round three.

“I can’t believe you never fucked a guy,” Shigeru says. He pouts when Ken lays down beside him. “You’re not ready yet?”

“No, because someone wanted to be a tease when they sucked me off.”

“I had to keep stopping because you wanted my fucking wig on…”  Shigeru chuckles. “You really got a thing for that, huh?”

Ken looks away with a small frown. “Uh yeah…” he says.

“Is my natural hair not pretty enough?” Shigeru asks, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t mean to let out such a vulnerable statement. But he can’t help it. He wanted to ride Ken, which he did, but he didn’t feel like himself since the wig shifted on his head with each motion.

“I like it.” Ken reaches out and plays with Shigeru’s hair. “I like you.”

Shigeru feels his face redden. “You know that’s a bad thing to say…” he pouts again.

“You’re trying not to smile.” Ken grins.

Shigeru squishes Ken’s cheeks together. “Shut up.” He feels the smile he’s trying to hide come through. “I like you too…” And just like that, the doubts in his mind go away again. His heart flutters when he feels Ken’s lips on his.

This is what love is, he thinks. He’s falling in love with a really nice person…and Shigeru feels like he could give him anything. Hell he already gave his v-card. Anything else seems fine.  

*

You know pendulums? How they swing back and forth? That’s what Nova’s round blue ass is right now in front of me. She’s still in her blue skin toned bodysuit and I didn’t mean to start following but here I am staring at an amazing ass. My parents would be so proud.

Especially since I literally just made out with Terushima a few seconds before her performance. When we left the club I gave him a very awkward handshake. Way to be that guy, Koushi. You’re so horny you’ll go from one guy to another, huh? This is why no one dates you~

I would feel bad about that self-degradation if this amazingly glamorous attractive alien lady wasn’t sashaying in front of me with her long legs and hips and shoulders and like never did I think I would ever be into boobs but damn Nova’s are popping and OH GOD SHE CAUGHT ME STARING.

We’re waiting for the elevator now to go upstairs and I can’t help but think about the first night we met. Haha I was super ready to have sex with her/him too. Things haven’t changed.

“Like what you see, sweet thing?” Nova asks, smirking and putting one of her hands on her hips. “The feeling’s mutual.”

OOOOORRR HAVE THEY?

*

Nova feels her heart pounding as she and her roommate get in the elevator. Even though she literally said something really flirtatious, it’s only to cover up how twitchy she feels deep inside. To think she could get so nervous in her life is very surprising. Especially since she thought nothing could beat the horrible feeling she got whenever Ushijima came by. She was afraid of messing up in front of him…and she’s now afraid of messing up in front of Suga.

She wants this work so bad. Every thought goes back to him…and that beautiful smile of his…and his caring attitude…and how happy she is. Happiness is a new feeling. There’s a difference between ‘minding the situation’ and being ‘truly happy’. The former feels awful. Pushing back bad emotions is just as bad as or even worse than stewing in them. However, working through them and actually creating something you’re proud of, such as her clothes as of late…that’s completely different and _refreshing._

She still gets nightmares about her sister. Little does Suga know that they were much worse when Nova had her heart set on Ushijima. Not only did she see her sister crumble to dust in front of her, but she felt herself getting pulled by large hands deep into a darkness that consumed her from the inside out. Now her dreams show her sister as the largest sunflower in a meadow. The wind blows by and Nova feels someone giving her a warm hug.

“That was…” Nova finds her voice, “That was for you, you know…” She says slowly. She’s unsure what to say. Most of the time, Ushijima never sees the performances dedicated to him. What’s the right words for this situation? “Thank you for…uh…being there,” she mumbles. That sounds dumb.  

Suga smiles up at her. “I loved it.”

Nova quickly turns away. Her heart is going to burst out of her chest at this rate. “Really?” She forces out.

“Of course!” he laughs. “I mean I think it might be one of my favorites. The fact that it’s especially for me is the icing on the cake.”

She turns to him, highly confused. “You know what you’re saying right?” She asks. “Are you drunk again?” Nova slightly hates that people are freer with their words when they’re not sober. She isn’t sure if it’s the truth or not. Her confidence is on the lower side so she naturally assumes it’s false.

Suga laughs again. “No? I’m as surprised as you are honestly. And I do know what I’m saying. I mean it.” Nova stares at his smiling face. Her face is heating up. She flinches when the elevator dings. Suga leads the way to their shared apartment. Nova feels very embarrassed thinking that. _They live together…_ “You said Takeru’s already here right?”

“Uh yeah,” Nova answers. “Hopefully he didn’t drop my things...it’s hard washing my costumes…”

“I bet. They’re pretty intricate.” Suga knocks on the door. “It’s really amazing all of that comes out of your head. And then you dance in it to boot.” He whistles. “One would think that an alien is only capable of being so amazing, but here you are—a human.”

Nova is at her wits end. This can’t be real. He can’t be serious. One person can’t be filled with this much…niceness? Sincerity? Legitimate praise? Nova doesn’t know what to do with herself. How do you handle compliments? She should look this up on the internet later.

“You really mean all that…?” She asks quietly. Suga nudges her arm and she looks down at his grinning face.

“I have no reason to lie when you look great in front of me,” Suga declares.

Nova flushes.

“Heylo~” Takeru greets, opening the door. “Auntie, your face looks purple are you blushing?” He grins.

Nova walks past him with a huff. “It’s none of your business…” GOD SHE’S SO OBVIOUS. “You didn’t drop anything did you? I didn’t get a chance to get everything stain resistant since I literally finished hours before I had to go on stage…” She mutters as she heads toward her room.

“Pushy, pushy…” Takeru sighs, closing the door after Suga walks in. “Everything was sealed tight in your locked up luggage. Don’t worry about the guy who had to haul two heavy rolling bags here…”

“You’re the sweetest!” Nova calls as she starts unpacking her things. She doesn’t mean to be so secretive and literally lock her bags, but she also doesn’t want people to copy her ideas. It’s bad enough that there are some people trying to encroach on her space theme… She sighs as she starts hanging up her costumes. She needs to get famous fast so then she can be the only alien around…

Suga’s voice is heard by her room. “I’m surprised you’re still up, Junior. Trying to squeeze in a study session?”

“Your jokes are lame and so is your face,” Takeru replies.

“If lame means cute as fuck, yeah…” Nova mumbles to herself. She glances at Eiko’s photo. “Only you heard that, nee-chan.”

“I’m actually working on homework. I ran into my teacher tonight and accidentally came on to him so the least I can do is finish his fucking report,” Takeru explains, walking to his room. “Fucking snarky ass dick…” He mutters before shutting the door.

Suga laughs as he enters Nova’s room. “I swear he’s full of surprises…”

“You’re preaching to the choir, dearie,” Nova replies, opening her second suitcase. “Once he hit puberty he totally lost all of innocence. He went from taking pictures of everything to getting caught in class ‘showing Koba-kun the proper way to measure with a ruler’.” She looks down at the set of sexy space costumes she packed and sighs again. “I hate I bring so much…”

Suga glances at the suitcase and gasps. “You brought two suitcases of costumes?” He asks when he’s beside her. He holds up one of them and looks up at Nova. “Isn’t that a lot?”

Nova shrugs. “I always bring two.”

“Why?” Suga picks up another costume. “Ooh shorts…” he mumbles.

“My little space cadet costumes are really quick and easy to make. Essentially it’s the same pattern but with tiny differences to them. Some might be taken off to reveal a bra and panties—like that one,” Nova laughs at Suga’s loud gasp when he accidentally pulls apart one costume to show the lingerie underneath. “And others have different cutouts. They’re easy to put on and I know how to move in them.”

“But why do you bring them when you have other costumes?”

“I…” Nova looks down at her fingers as she plays with them. “I uh…they’re sorta like a security blanket I guess…I always make other costumes for my numbers but…I’m always afraid things will go wrong so I wear what I know I can do well in.”

“You didn’t do that tonight,” Suga replies.

Nova looks up. “I…I didn’t,” she says before looking away again. Her face is getting warm again. “I was afraid of messing up though…deathly so.”

“Why?” Suga puts down the space cadet costume.

Nova looks Suga in the eyes. “Because I didn’t want to fail in front of you. I really wanted to be perfect for you.”

Suga’s eyes widen. “Would you hate me if I said I think you’re perfect all the time?”

“No…” Nova shakes her head, smiling. “That actually makes me really happy…” She glances down again and realizes that’s she’s still Nova and not Oikawa. “Haha…I’m still a woman,” Oikawa replies walking over to his vanity. As much as he enjoys being a woman, he would prefer to have this moment as a man. He reaches behind him to take off his pearl necklace before taking off the pearl bracelets. “You get so used to the pain of drag, you forget you’re still in it sometimes…” He smiles at his roommate in the mirror.

“I can only imagine,” Suga replies, sitting on the bed. “But when you’re on stage, it really doesn’t show.” 

Oikawa’s smile widens as he takes off the headband. “I’m glad you liked it. Your friend seems very eager also…” He unclips the large curl from the rest of the wig before sliding his fingers underneath it to help slip it off. “Is he a dancer at the studio?” He tries to ask this as nonchalantly as possible. Granted he did show his disgust toward him throughout the night.

“Yeah, he’s in Iwaizumi’s class,” Suga answers. “He’s one of the more popular people for sure. Whenever I post a video with him in it, there are _SO_ many lust filled comments on them.”

Oikawa forces himself to pay attention to his hands as he takes off his fake nails. “…do you feel the same way as them?”

“Eh, I mean I have eyes so I agree with some of them,” Suga laughs, before touching his mouth. “He’s…young,” He answers quietly, looking away.

“Not into young guys?” Oikawa asks, grimacing as he takes off his lashes. He places each one in their small container. He’s got at least three more nights with these before they get too gross. “That’s understandable…they’re giddy… _like_ _a_ _puppy_.” His frown deepens.

“Not into pets?” Suga asks with a chuckle.

Oikawa turns in his chair to give his roommate a dry look. “Iwa-chan’s dog was nice, but other animals seem to hate me.” He turns back to the mirror and takes of his wig cap. “It’s better to have a mutual feeling I think. But with younger men, I feel as though I’m dating my nephew and it bothers me.”

Suga chuckles again. “Well either way, Terushima’s a good guy. He may not be your type—he’s very puppyish.”

Oikawa could give a rat’s ass about Terushima. Suga’s acting weird all of a sudden. Did he and Terushima do something? Oikawa hums to himself as he tries to think of a way to change the conversation. He looks in the mirror and notices Suga quickly looking away with a small blush on his face. Oikawa has been absentmindedly rubbing his collarbone and Suga looks up again, his eyes glued to Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa smiles.

“Suga-chan,” He turns around in his chair. “You’ve yet to tip me…” He chuckles, crossing his legs. Suga’s eyes lock on to them, his face reddening. “Are you being stingy? Or…” He trails his thigh with his fingers. “ _Do you want another show?”_

Suga swallows. “Another…show?”

“ _I need help getting undressed…_ ”

Suga’s eyes widen.

Oikawa beckons his roommate closer with a finger. “I want to make sure you’re truly entertained before you pay me… _I have to be good just for you…”_   

Suga’s breath hitches. “Just…for me?” He whispers.

“Only…for you,” Oikawa whispers. “Help me, and I’ll give you one hell of a show.”

Suga nods eagerly.

“Good boy,” Oikawa finds himself saying the phrase rather easily. Hilarious since really he feels like Suga is controlling him. Those brown eyes of his silently ordering him to be as seductive as possible. Oikawa wonders if Suga knows how hard it is to turn away from his gaze, or how easy it is to tell that he’s always in control no matter what Oikawa thinks. “First…my shoes,” Oikawa says.

“Shoes…” Suga repeats. He looks down at the clear platform heels. “How do you walk in these?” He asks, already unbuckling one of them off Oikawa’s feet.

“Practice.” Oikawa smiles when one his heels is taken off. “And adrenaline.” He slides his foot up Suga’s leg, chuckling when Suga bites his lip. “Now the other one…”

Suga nods, doing as he’s told. Once both shoes are off, Oikawa pulls his roommate to his lap. The two of them are nose to nose, breathing in each other’s scent.

“Now…” Suga swallows. “…now what…?” He whispers.

Oikawa licks his lips. Suga watches eagerly. “Unbutton my suit,” Oikawa answers.

Suga blindly reaches around Oikawa’s neck, keeping his full attention on Oikawa who immediately flutters his eyes shut when he feels Suga’s fingers searching for the button. Oikawa smiles when the suit is opened, and he momentarily loosens his hold on Suga to take off the suit.

“Dearie, you mind sitting on the bed for me?” Oikawa asks. “You’re doing great,” He says, blowing against Suga’s lips. He’s pretty sure he heard Suga mumble ‘Goddddddaaammn’ as he stumbled over to the bed. Thank goodness, Oikawa hasn’t necessarily been this seductive in a long time. He’s glad he still got it.

Oikawa tries not to take off his bodysuit too quickly, despite the fact that it _is_ rather hot after wearing it so long. Even with this thought, he forgets about being sexy and begins humming as he pulls off each sleeve and starts shimming it off of his corset. He lets out a small groan when the suit snags on one of the corset straps. It’s then he remembers that this was supposed to be a strip tease. He glances over to Suga and is happily surprised to see Suga still fidgeting and watching him closely with a flushed face. Oikawa silently thanks the universe for making him one of the few people who still look really great when they’re not trying.

Suga’s eyes widen when he sees Oikawa’s blue skin underneath the bodysuit. “You’re…still blue…”

“I am…except for one part of me of course,” Oikawa says, standing up and walking over to his roommate. “Unless you’re thinking of leaving me midway…then I’ll be blue there.” He chuckles at his joke.

Suga shakes his head. “Of course not!” He blurts out before blushing furiously. “You’re not…fully undressed…”

Oikawa tries his hardest not to melt into the floor. He never thought he would love a phrase so quickly in his entire life. “Then do me the honors of undoing my corset, dearie. I love how patient you are.”

“I’m trying…” Suga mumbles. He gasps when Oikawa immediately pushes him down on the bed and crawls over him.

“I’m sorry…” Oikawa bites his lip. “You pushed me to the edge with that…”  

“We’re even then,” Suga replies, looking up at him with a small grin.

Oikawa hovers over his roommate…the ever wonderful and charming Sugawara Koushi…the person who kissed him softly out of curiosity, the person who wanted to help him…the one who likes Supa Nova as much as Oikawa Tooru….

Oikawa bites his lip as he almost loses the confidence he had while he was still in drag. Once stripped down, he’s himself again and his actions have more meaning to them. Suga stares at him silently, completely wide eyed but he isn’t pushing away. If anything he’s moving closer. Oikawa relaxes when Suga brushes his cheek with his finger.

“…we kissed you know,” Oikawa says softly, “…the night Baby first got on stage…”

Suga stops his movements. “We did?”

“You don’t remember?” Oikawa pouts. “You started it.”

Suga flushes and looks away. “I..I thought it was a dream…” he mumbles.

Oikawa tries to force down the swell of doubt growing in his stomach. “…did you want it to stay a dream?” He’s shocked when Suga’s eyes brim with tears. “Suga?” He whispers.

“I’m fine…I just…it seemed too amazing to be real…” Suga answers with a small smile.

“Amazing?” Oikawa asks.

Suga nods. “In comparison to me, you’re amazing.”

Oikawa closes his eyes as he leans in to kiss Suga. Sure, they did do it before but Suga was intoxicated…Oikawa would rather not see the look of confusion. He makes a small noise of surprise when Suga pulls him down closer. Ohhhh he didn’t think this far…what is he supposed to do when Suga actually returned the kiss?? He was pretty sure Suga would pull away. Like 9999999% sure. All of his anxiety melts away when he feels Suga’s fingers ruffle in his hair.

Making out with a drunk Suga was nice, but making out with a sober Suga is muuuuuuccch better. He’ll actually fucking remember it this time for one, but he’s more in control of his actions. Plus the noises he makes are much cuter. Suga bites his lip when Oikawa pulls back.

“Still think it’s a dream?” He asks. Suga’s answer is pressing his mouth on his again.

Oikawa tries not to literally melt into a puddle on his bed. He can’t help but rub his torso against Suga’s. He want to feel him everywhere. A part of him kinda wishes that some of his blue body paint rubbed off on his darling adorable roommate, but maybe that’s for another night.

“Why are you laughing?” Suga asks. His face is flushed and Oikawa fucking loves it more than anything.

Oikawa thought for sure that little laugh was in his head. “A secret,” He answers, sticking out his tongue and winking. “You wanna know another secret, Suga-chan?” He asks lowly, trailing his finger up Suga’s stomach and lifting his shirt. Suga shivers from the light touch; Oikawa smirks before licking up the side of Suga’s neck and whispering, “ _I always wanted to get fucked in drag…”_

Suga’s mouth drops open when he gasps. He tries to form a sentence but nothing comes out except a small whine. Oikawa loves the sound. “B…BUT…” Suga forces out. “YOU’RE OUT OF IT…I MEAN YOU’RE STILL BLUE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN…”

Oikawa continues pulling up his roommate’s shirt as he chuckles. “I guess I just want to be fucked then, huh?”

Suga’s breath hitches. “OH…YOU…ME…I…OHHH MY GOD…”

They flinch when they hear something drop on the floor.

“OF ALL THE TIMES TO GET FUCKING BUTTER FINGERS YOU STUPID FUCKING HANDS WHY DO I EVEN HAVE YOU!” Takeru quickly reaches from around the doorway to pick up his phone.

This minor distraction gives Suga enough time to quickly get out of Oikawa’s grasp, fix his clothes and rush out the room mumbling something along the lines of ‘goodnight oh my god my life I can’t even’. Oikawa crosses his arms and sighs loudly when his nephew walks in.

“Seriously?”

Takeru shrugs. “For once I didn’t actually mean to interrupt your sexy times Uncle,” he says. “If it helps, I stopped some other sexy times.”

“The hell does that mean?” Oikawa sighs. Now he actually has a reason to take the paint off him. “You blue-balled me and I’m highly upset. I don’t have time for vague references.” He easily unzips his corset and tosses it by the dresser with a huff.

“Terushima and Suga were making out in the bathroom at XXL.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “ _What?_ ”

“Yup. Also that cup to the door trick actually works?” Takeru adds.

“Noted. Also noted—that blonde is more annoying than I thought he was,” Oikawa mutters.

Takeru shrugs. “Pretty sure he’s only annoying because he’s going after something you want.”

“Exactly.”

“Ooh am I going to see my uncle become a thirteen year old and do whatever he can get attention?”

“If my nephew helps me wash off all this paint, he just might!” Oikawa says with equal excitement. “TAKERU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”

*

Oikawa moans loudly when Suga makes faster jerking motions on his arousal. Their kiss is sloppy but Oikawa doesn’t care. He shivers when Suga grabs his chin to pull him closer in the kiss. Oikawa breaks off with a gasp and opens his eyes to see a mischievous smirk on Suga’s face.

“I love it when you’re greedy…this is gonna be your third time coming tonight Tooru…” He says, slowing down his pace. “Do I turn you on that much?”

Oikawa flushes when he nods, biting his lip. He gasps when Suga slowly massages the tip of his erection. The sensations drive him up the wall. “All the time…” He whines. “K..Koushi I’m really close…”

Suga plants kisses along the side of Oikawa’s neck. “Mhm? You want me to speed up or keep this slooow… _unbearable_ …pace?” He whispers in Oikawa’s ear. When Oikawa clings to him, he chuckles lowly. “Either way, I like seeing you turn into mess when you come. I’m kinda greedy too in that way.”

Oikawa forces himself to put a hand on Suga’s, stopping the amazing sensations he’s feeling. “I want…” he tries to catch his breath. “I want to be on top…” he mumbles, looking away.

Suga gingerly cups his face and gives him a kiss. “You don’t have to worry about saying what you want. All it does is make you hotter.” He leans back and opens his legs. “Plus, you know I’m ready for you anytime.” He winks. “Granted, we’ve been going at it so long that we’re both pretty…uh loose, for lack of better terms.”

“God Koushi…” Oikawa covers his face in embarrassment. “You’re too much for me,” he whispers. The blush on his face deepens when Suga lowers his hands and gives him another sweet kiss.

“Silly, I think the same thing about you…” He smiles. “You’re so cute sometimes. All I want to do is just be with you.”

Oikawa feels his heart flutter. “Really?”

Suga nods, grinning. “Really.” He pulls Oikawa in a deep kiss. “ _Take me Tooru…please_ …” He mumbles against Oikawa’s lips.

“I will, but not in the way you’re thinking…” Oikawa chuckles. He guides Suga down on the bed before crawling over him. He slowly slides himself down on Suga’s erection with a small gasp. “You feel so good Koushi…” He bites his lip as he starts rocking his hips.

“You…too,” Suga groans. “Fuck Tooru…”

Oikawa starts moving faster, leaning down to press his lips on Suga’s. He moans when he feels Suga’s tongue slip in his mouth. The rocking motion makes the bed squeak obscenely; it’s music to Oikawa’s ears as is Suga calling out his name as they both tip closer to the edge.

“Please don’t stop…please please…” Suga cries out. His eyes are squeezed shut as he the waves of pleasure make him louder and louder.

Oikawa bites his lip as he keeps his fast pace. “Koushi…let me…” He gasps sharply when he hits his most sensitive spot. “Let me see you...”

At those words, Suga comes whining loudly and breathing heavily. The sight of Suga flushed body trembling from the pleasurable release is enough to push Oikawa over the edge. He presses his mouth against Suga’s, moaning loudly as he rides out his orgasm.

As the two kiss feverishly, ‘Koushi’ and ‘Tooru’ is mumbled between them.

“God, you’re so beautiful…” Suga says after another heated kiss. “Have I told you that?”

Oikawa blushes, letting out a small chuckle. “Maybe a couple of times.” He slowly gets off of his love and snuggles next to him.

“I’ll tell you every day…” Suga smiles when Oikawa presses a kiss to his neck.

“I love you Koushi,” Oikawa mumbles against Suga’s ear.

Suga turns on his side and kisses him again. “I love you too Tooru.”

Oikawa wakes up with the familiar wetness in his underwear. He’s still breathing heavily from his orgasm and his body is tingling. God he really is turning into a thirteen year old. He hasn’t had that major of a wet dream in years. Hell he had one about Ushijima and it wasn’t that amazing.

…it was amazing…but why is he getting a bit upset over it?

Oikawa sits up and checks his phone. He frowns when he sees another message from Ushijima. Amazing. Oikawa couldn’t get him to text for hours and now that he’s ignoring him Ushijima is the main one blowing up his phone.

…that’s why he’s upset, isn’t it.

No matter he dreams, they’re just dreams. It isn’t reality…Suga isn’t with him. Suga may not even love him yet. Lust drives people more than love…Oikawa feels like he knows that first hand with Ushijima…

Oikawa bites his lip. Is he truly in love with Suga?

He glances over to his sister’s photograph. Her warm smile in the sunlight brightens his mood.

“Don’t worry, nee-chan…” Oikawa says. “I’ll be okay…” He laughs. “Especially once I get my cummed up undies off!” 

His phone goes off when he receives another message. He swears if it’s Ushijima he might actually respond with several FUCK YOU texts. Instead of his boyfriend, its Saeko texting him.

_Nova! Reminding you that we’re closed tonight! Sensei is doing a lot of bar hopping tonight and I wanna see her dance. Also like it’s our second anniversary of being a throuple so like you know. GONNA BE FUCKING FOR A LONG TIME WOOT-WOOT!_

_KK SEE YOU TOMORROW NIGHT._

Oikawa snickers when he reads the message. He eagerly responds, wishing her and her boyfriends a good anniversary. He kinda hates that he forgot that he didn’t work tonight. What is he supposed to do now? Stay inside on a Saturday night like a normal person?

He could go out…maybe Suga will go with him. He grins. Then it could be like a date! Oh he’s never been on a date before! This will be so exciting! His first date at 29 years old!

“I should text Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says eagerly, already tapping away at his phone.

_IWA-CHAN I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT SUGA WHERE WE HAD REEAAAAALLLLLY GREAT SEX AND LIKE I RODE HIM AND IT WAS SUPER HOT AND NOW I’M THINKING ABOUT ASKING HIM OUT ON A DATE! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?_

Iwaizumi’s response is quick.

_…I’m not awake enough for this._

*

I feel almost electrified when I feel Oikawa’s lips on my neck and Terushima’s on the corner of my mouth. Hey inventor of threesomes…you need a raise.

“Suga-chan’s getting all flustered…” I hear Oikawa say behind me. “The blush on his back is hella cute…” I shiver when he trails his nails up my spine.

Terushima chuckles as he nips my lip. “I wonder why that is…”

I can only muster a short gasp under the attention these two are giving me. “Don’t do this right now…” I say between kisses.

“Ooh we have impatient Suga with us!” Terushima grins against my lips.

Oikawa chuckles, licking up my spine. “We better give him a good time then…” he mumbles against my ear. He rocks his erection against my ass and I let out a small groan. “Good thing we decided who goes where already and finally I got his ass all to myself.” With another laugh he slaps my ass, making me moan again in Terushima’s mouth.

“And I got his dick,” Terushima sticks out his tongue. “I know how much you want to come on my face… _Koushi_ …” He slips his tongue and my mouth and I practically melt around it. Fuck me how did I get these two??

“Please…” I whine when Terushima starts teasing my nipples with his tongue. “Please please please…” I close my eyes when I feel Oikawa’s wet fingers tease my entrance.

“Someone’s needy…” Oikawa whispers against my ear. I shiver at the contact which only makes him laugh more. “Don’t worry Koushi, we’re gonna give you all you can get.”

When I feel his fingers rub against my lip, I immediately take two of them in my mouth sucking furiously. He hums approvingly. I shudder again. Hearing his voice rumble so close is doing a lot to me right now. I moan when I feel Terushima lick all over my erection. God that fucking piercing is everything right now.  My mind is going hazy from Oikawa’s fingers working their magic inside me and Terushima’s tongue ring rubbing against me and god I’m going crazy right now.

“Seeing you work your mouth like that gives me a good idea…” Oikawa chuckles, sliding his fingers out of my mouth and from my entrance. I whine at this and he kisses the back of my neck. “Don’t worry dearie, you’ll love what I’m about to do.”

Just when I’m about to question the hell he’s doing, I feel his tongue lap against me and I gasp sharply. I grip at Terushima’s hair at the new wet feeling and fuck it feels amazing.

There’s so much happening here. Fuck like Oikawa’s tongue is hitting the _right_ spots and Terushima’s knows how to use that piercing of his. I swear if these two actually get some sort of telepathy on getting a right rhythm I’m not gonna last soon…

And because I’m super great at lucid dreams, that’s exactly what happens. Oikawa’s replaced his mouth with his fingers again and is now thrusting inside me. His mouth his hot against mine and I’m really loud when he kisses me. Like…we’re talking close to screaming because fucking Terushima timed his deep throating to Oikawa’s thrusts somehow and I can’t take this anymore.

“Fuck…” I stutter against Oikawa’s mouth. He grins.

“I’d be happy to,” he says.

_Oh god._

Terushima leans up and pulls me into a deep kiss as Oikawa squares himself to slide into me. “Suga, you’re so cute taking all of this attention…you’re sucha good boy~”

I only respond by capturing his mouth again. My mind is too frazzled by everything to even think about talking. I’m just reacting at this point. I break off with a gasp when I feel Oikawa’s hard ass erection slowly entering me. _Daaaaamnnnn…._

Oikawa hunches over me, breathing heavily. “I knew you would feel good but…” he lets out a small chuckle before leaving wet kisses on his shoulder. “I’m trying so hard not to finish right now…”

“Dude same…” Terushima clenches his teeth as he goes back down to my length. “Let’s finish off with a bang, huh?”

“…that’s so fucking la—” I can’t finish my sentence when Oikawa starts to thrust and Terushima deepthroats me again.

I know I’m screaming now. Everything feels so good…it doesn’t take long for me to finish with a loud cry. My breathing is heavy and I’m sweaty.

I wake up and I don’t even need to check the sheet. I know what’s there. And I fucking hate it….

“Fuck everything and everyone in it and I had to wear green underwear today…” I mutter when I see the stain in my underwear. My muttering continues as I eagerly take off my briefs and get ready to jump into the shower and wash away my sex dream.

Haha I’m sure you’re wondering, “Suga! Can’t you have both?” and while I would love to have both as my dream implied, I’m not good with sharing. I tried a threesome once in one of my many drunken one night stands (don’t do those kids—you become a fan of forgetting the mistakes you’ve done and lowering your self-esteem to an extreme low level) and boy was it awkward. I honestly didn’t like it. I did it because I liked the guy who was talking to me. Little did I know he came with his boyfriend for a threesome. Because I’m the saddest guy on the universe I decided to be their third for the night.

Sure you could say two dicks to play with is fun! It’s not when you’re the thing that’s making a couple’s sex life frisky!!! Plus when one of them kissed me it was verrrrry uncomfortable. I’m not really sure why they wanted to have a threesome—they were way more interested in making out by themselves than with me.

So yes. No threesomes. “But Suga maybe if you had the right two people—” No, hypothetical person. After that terrible experience, I realized that I’m a person who only has enough love for one person if that makes sense. There’s something about TakeSen, Keishin, and Saeko that feels like they needed three people to hold things together. Saeko and Keishin bicker over everything and the one person who calms them down (or riles them up) is TakeSen. For me, I know that I only want my arms around one person…and one person’s lips on mine…it’s selfish I suppose…but when you think about it so is a threesome and literally every desire on the planet.

‘But Suga you literally had a wet dream about a threesome—’ YES I KNOW HYPOTHETICAL PERSON GET OFF MY BACK! I don’t care what my dreams do…they’re dreams for a reason. I mean think about it. Let’s do some math here.

On a scale of 1 to 10 of being ‘a catch’, I’m probably a 5? I have a beauty mark and an odd natural hair color, I’m very snarky, flexible thanks to my several years of ballet training, and I still have a twink body apparently. Honestly that’s like maybe a 7, but if you deduct points because of my self-esteem it’ll be a 5. Maybe even a 3? Let’s go with 3.

Terushima is kinda out of my league. I’m not really sure why he’s so hung up on me (I’m not going to give him a reason not to hahaha…) Like c’mon, the dude is a bit younger than me but he’s definitely higher on the attractive scale than I am. Plus he’s a great dancer and an overall nice guy! So if we add up points…he’s maybe 7. Oh but you can’t forget the trifecta of piercings he has so he’s bumped up to a 10.

And then you have Oikawa who is naturally handsome as a male and female impersonator, sews, dances amazingly, and probably one of the most creative people ever. Like who thinks of being an alien drag queen?? You’d think that he would be an arrogant asshole because of his talents, but he has a genuine kind heart. So he’s also a 10.

Of course they have their flaws. Terushima can be a bit excitable sometimes, but that’s because I’m literally almost 30 while he’s only 21. Oikawa is extremely guarded, but he’s slowly but surely becoming a bit more vulnerable.

Either way…it’s crazy enough that these two 10s want to do anything with a 1 like me. Yes, I lowered it again. And yes…that’s why I almost cried before Oikawa kissed me…because somehow…I have two guys interested in me.

…and me being the horrible person that I am…can’t turn either of them away. What’s even worse is that I feel really happy about getting this attention and I don’t really mind receiving more of it from both of them while I figure out what to do.

God I’m such a total 0. I’m literally using two guys to raise my own ego.

*

Bokuto lets out a loud sigh as he lazily makes his way toward the elevator. He’s a morning person, and yet he’s so depressed. Last night Baby didn’t come back out to mess with him…and then Nova did this whole big dance for Suga…and then his bff Tetsu left with his boyfriend…

He grimaces when he presses the first floor button in the elevator.

“One is all I am…” He whines loudly.

For some reason, people find it surprising that he has life plans. He loves planning. Despite how he appears he’s actually very organized. He keeps his daily vitamins in a daily pill container and even plans his outfits every weekend so he won’t be late for work. Having things in order makes it easier for him to goof off and he _loves_ goofing off.

…but he also loves the idea of being in a relationship…

…which was something he planned to have by the time he was 25. He just turned 30. He trudges out of the elevator and out of his apartment building. He opens up his thermos and takes a big gulp of tea. If only there was someone to drink tea with…or someone to cook for.

He _loves_ cooking and showing off his skills. He doesn’t want to toot his own horn, but he can do that cool flipping thing without dropping anything _and_ crack eggs with one hand. He’s amazing, he knows. But cooking for one person sucks ass, for lack of better terms. And while Bokuto loves sucking ass, he hates this form of it.

Bokuto knits his brows together as he waits for the light to change on the crosswalk. He sees a couple jogging across the street. The woman laughs at something her boyfriend says, and Bokuto rolls his eyes. “Who cares…” He mumbles just as the light comes on for him to cross. He passes by the couple without a word. “I LIED I CARE IMMENSELY!” He shouts after them. The couple stares at him in confusion before jogging away.

Bokuto groans loudly as he walks down to his train stop. “How come no one loves me…?” He pouts.

*

Akaashi Keiji likes mornings. He _loves_ mornings. Especially when the sun hasn’t fully set in the sky and the city is still trying to wake up. Because he feels truly alone. In his stupid apartment building he doesn’t hear his neighbors talking about some random topic or having really bad sounding sex. Unless his neighbor is literally fucking Britney Spears no one needs to repeatedly shout ‘HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME’.

As he gets ready to begin his daily hunt in several thrift shops and fabric stores before his daily practice, a small smile drifts on his face. The sound of his clothes rustling in the drawers as he searches for the right shirt, the hangers squeaking on the rack as he tries to find good pants, and the splashing sound of the water when he washes his face in the bathroom are a reminder of how great mornings are.

They are great…

…but a tad bit too quiet.

He assumes he just thinks that because his nights are so loud.

Yes…that’s it.

His breakfast is a stuffed croissant that he warmed in the microwave. Despite his mother being quiet the foodie, he is terrible at cooking and has settled on frozen food and the occasional takeout for food.

…but that’s fine because it’s easier to live that way. If he doesn’t think about the bland taste of his food, and only focus on how much money he saves from buying cheap frozen dinners then everything’s fine.

It takes Akaashi only two hours to get completely ready and it is only 6:00 AM. He smiles. Being alone is quiet—er _quite_ a wonderful experience. However he does take out his phone and earbuds to play some music. He muddles through his list of songs, trying to find one to fit his mood.

He expertly walks down the stairs toward the subway station as he continues looking through his phone. Passing through the gate he only glances up to check if there is anyone waiting for the time. A small smile reaches his features when he sees no one and a song that he hasn’t heard in a while starts playing. The peppy beat rings in his ears and he starts tapping one of his feet.

_I love Tagada Strawberries_

_And I dream of a Wayne's World 3_

_I want a mega-happy end_

_Entwined in your arms_

_I don't have my wisdom teeth_

_I don't miss them_

_When I bite at night with full teeth_

_To live it up_

The train pulls in and Akaashi makes his way inside. There’s no one in the car with him.

Perfect.

As soon as the door closes he begins twirling his arms to the beat of the song. He only recently learned the hand movements in vogue in a small class he took and he’s been practicing ever since. The class was rather shabby so he doesn’t have too much faith in his skills. Lucky for him the queen of vogue dancing in the ballroom scene, Shimizu Kiyoko, occasionally puts up teaching videos for beginners like him. He’s only been able to see her a couple of times since he’s busy with his own night job. She’s so amazing. He would love to meet her in person.

He smiles to himself. With these early morning practices, he’s gotten better.

_I'm a child, like an adolescent_

_I'm an adult, like an adolescent_

_Is it really necessary to choose sides?_

_Is it really necessary, like an adolescent?_

Akaashi is so caught up in dancing that he’s able to move along with the slight rocks of the train. He grabs one of the poles and expertly swings himself on it. He learned how to pole dance when he started to take his night job more seriously. He looked sexy enough, sure, but he wanted to make sure to capture people’s attention. He practices whenever he can—he even installed a pole in his apartment after some convincing with his landlord.  

_I sing and I cry, like a child_

_I scare myself for fun, like a child_

_I think about anything and everything, like a child_

_I dance, my heart is upside-down, like a child_

He goes through the routine he’s been playing in his head all morning. While he can’t climb as high as he usually does at work, he’s able to feel what feels right and wrong in his routine. After a couple spins he should land in a split to go with the song he’s thinking of using. Then he should lift himself back up and do an invert before keeping his hold on the pole with his legs…

_I'm sensitive to distraction_

_My gums know that the dentist is lying_

_The drug acts slowly on me_

_Oh no I'm stupid, it's a pain medication_

And because he can’t help it, he imagines giving someone a personal dance. The thought of it excites him. Granted he’s not going to find anyone nice to go out with it. Most of the time he meets guys who are either too in the closet to admit they’re into men, old weirdos who are creepily into crossdressers, or guys who just want to fuck around and don’t want a real relationship. Akaashi knows he’s a prize and he wants someone to give him the attention he deserves. He doesn’t think it’s being too prissy or anything—there’s nothing wrong with asking for the right kind of attention.

_Admit the facts, you liar_

_Admit the effect I have on you_

_I make you childish like a Caranougat_

_I immunize you on this chorus_

Akaashi slowly slides down from the pole breathing heavily. He smiles to himself. He’s not sure how this strange habit (he believes that’s the only word to call it) started, but he can’t stop. Every morning he does a small routine on the train to loosen himself up before he starts his real practice at the club. Somehow it calms him down. Yes, he knows he doesn’t need a reason to feel pent up from his quiet, lonely mornings but he does and doesn’t know why. His smile gets wider. That little routine was pretty good. He hopes he can remember it when he practices later.

And then a sharp feeling comes to him. He’s being watched.

Akaashi quickly turns to his left to the next car and stares at the guy staring at him from the door. His eyebrows are thick and his eyes are a striking gold and his mouth is wide open. What kind of hairstyle is that? Akaashi can’t help but think of an owl when he sees it, but that’s not the problem.

The problem is that _someone caught him_ _pole dancing on the subway_. 

The two of them keep eye contact for a couple more seconds before Akaashi finally sits back down as if nothing happened. The guy immediately bursts into the cart to his dismay.

“HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SO AWESOME YOU WERE TWIRLING AND LIKE PERFECTLY BALANCED AND WOW!” is the rush of words the guy bellows out. Akaashi narrows his eyes at him. He’s _loud_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akaashi replies. His voice is much lower and calmer.

The guy gestures wildly to the pole Akaashi was just on. “THE WHOLE POLE DANCING THING?? DON’T PRETEND THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN BECAUSE IT DID AND IT WAS AMAZING! YOU’RE AMAZING!”

Akaashi forces down the sudden happy feeling in his chest. Nope. Not gonna happen. “Thank you…” he finally answers.

The guy beams. “Dude I have no problem telling people when they’re good at something and you were definitely good!” Akaashi stiffens when he sits down. For a brief moment their arms brush against each other and Akaashi immediately scoots away.

“Oh!” The guy forces out a chuckle, “I, uh, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.”

Akaashi sighs. “You’re already here…” He replies. “And you’re old enough to make your own choices.”

“That’s true. I am 30 years old.”

Akaashi whips his head toward him. “ _YOU’RE WHAT? YOU LOOK 20?_ ” He hisses.

The guy lets out a loud laugh. “I GOT GOOD JEANS DUDE!” He pats his legs. Akaashi glances down to see that he’s wearing jean shorts with thigh high knee pads. The joke finally dawns on him.

“Amazing,” he replies flatly.

“You think so?” The guy asks, his big smile still on his face.

“No.”

“AW CMON DUDE EVERYONE LIKES PUNS!”

Akaashi doesn’t answer. He stands up when his stop is called and inwardly groans when his ‘companion’ stands up with him.

“Oh neat!” The guy says, following him off the train. “We have the same stop! We can get to know each other better.”

“What is there to know?” Akaashi asks.

The guy shrugs. “I dunno…everything?”

Akaashi falters for a moment before regaining his quick pace. The guy easily matches it. Akaashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed with the guy’s muscular build. Akaashi has always been conscious of other people’s body sizes mainly because he’s always been on the scrawnier side. One of the upsides of pole dancing is that he finally gained some muscle. Aside from a major asset for his job and a really good way to seduce men of course.

“Fine, I’ll tell you one thing,” Akaashi replies, finally stopping. He points to the left. “I’m heading this way.”

The guy pouts and oddly enough as he does this, his hair seems to droop along with him. “Aw man, I’m going in the other direction…” He says. “Oh! I forgot to say my name! I’m Bokuto Koutaro!!” He brightens up again.

“Charmed,” Akaashi says simply. He forces down another sigh when Bokuto looks at him expectantly. There’s no harm in introducing himself. It’s not like they’re going to be meeting again. “Akaashi Keiji.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto repeats. Akaashi’s eyebrow twitches. He’s going to ignore how nice his name sounded just then. “I’ll make sure to remember it. I’ll look out for you on the train next time!” He waves as he jogs off. Akaashi barely returns the gesture. He watches Bokuto run off, staring at the back of his jeans.

…His jeans do show off his good genes...

Akaashi couldn’t hold back his laugh this time.

*

“There’s our lovely star, now!” Miya Atsumu looks up to the door. He and his twin brother are at the bar, taking inventory. “Good morning Starshine~ The Earth says hello! You twinkle above us, we twinkle below~” He sings.

“Hey,” is all Osamu says.

“Hi,” Akaashi greets his older cousins. Akaashi’s father loved travelling. On his trip to France he decided to take his younger brother along. Little did they know they would fall for two French sisters and bring them back to Japan. Akaashi doesn’t have any other siblings so his dear Miya cousins took on the role of doting older brothers.

Atsumu lets out a whistle. “Hi, he says,” He tells his brother.

“What happened, Keiji?” Osamu asks, looking up from his clipboard.

“Do I have to verbally cut up a bitch and Osamu agree with my deep cuts with just ‘ditto’?” Atsumu asks.

Akaashi sits down at the bar. “No…and I’m just now realizing Osamu does that.” 

“RIGHT?” Atsumu exclaims.

Osamu rolls his eyes. “You talk too much Atsumu.” Just as his brother gasps loudly at the insult and begins a long rant about how he doesn’t talk too much, Osamu quickly turns back to Akaashi asking, “What happened, Keiji?”

“Someone caught me pole dancing on the train,” Akaashi answers. His cousins already know of his habits so there’s no reason to bead around the bush. “And he was happy about it.”

Atsumu leans on the counter grinning. “Are we talking like ‘happy you exist’ happy or,” he makes a jerking off motion ‘ _happy you exist_ ’ happy.”

Osamu takes several side steps away from his twin brother. “Gross…”

“Uh the first one…he was so loud…” Akaashi sighs. “And I just wanted to walk away but he kept following me… _like a puppy_ …” he mutters.

“Oh no, someone’s remembering the puppy that ran away from him because he didn’t put the lock on the fence,”Atsumu says, reaching across the bar to ruffle his cousin’s hair.

“You were supposed to put the lock on the fence,” Osamu replies.

Atsumu whips his head to his twin. “Osamu you never take my side. How are we supposed to be married if you don’t support me?”

“We’re not married.”

“Not with that attitude we’re not.”

Osamu narrows his eyes. “You have a boyfriend.”

“You see? Your lack of support made me leave you for another man.”

“Stop this, “Akaashi replies with a sigh. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t know why I’m wasting my time thinking about him.” He sighs again. “He was so loud…and he kept following me…I don’t even know why he was interested in getting to know me.”

“You realize that you were the one pole dancing in public, right?” Atsumu asks. “I mean that’s kinda a really good reason to approach someone.”

“He wants your number probably, Keiji.” Osaumu replies. “Give it to us so we can mess with him.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “He means me saying everything and him saying ditto.”

“I’ll say more this time. I’ll add man afterword.”                              

“…Ditto man?”

Akaashi walks away. “I don’t know how we’re related.” He makes his way toward the stage and his pole.

The Miya twins and Akaashi all own the bar Bound. It’s a place where fetishists can act as crazy as they want to be and dress however they want. The building is large enough that they have a full waiting staff and a chef to bring out food to their guests. The twins run the bar while Akaashi is one of the leading performances—Moan-A-Lisa.

“Isn’t it crazy that we’re using dad’s old art museum as a drag club?” Atsumu asks his brother. “Replacing art with art am I right?”

Osamu sighs. “To think that our parents are fine with all three of our respective jobs is something. This is truly the 21st century…”

Akaashi sets down his things and steps into his heels before wiping down the pole. “More like our parents love the nightlife…”

“True, but we wouldn’t be born if they didn’t I don’t think!” Atsumu laughs. “Oh by the way, Keiji—you got any drag pals? Some of our girls are busy with other jobs and can’t host.”

Osamu nods. “Tomorrow we’ll be down two hostesses.”

Akaashi pouts. “I only talk to you two.”

The twins stare at him. Akaashi stares back.

“Oh my god he loves us! INCEST IS HERE—OW!” Atsumu rubs the back of his head.

Osamu sighs loudly. “We smothered him too much. He has no friends. He doesn’t know how to talk to people.”

“I know how to talk to people!” Akaashi shouts.

“But you dissed that one guy who tried talking to you today!” Atsumu screams back. “And he eagerly followed you like the puppy that I may have been the cause of it running away!”

Akaashi huffs as he starts climbing up the pole. Maybe if he gets high enough, he can ignore his cousin’s stupidity.

“Ditto, man!” Osamu calls.

“OSAMU I AM UP TO HERE WITH THIS!”

 Akaashi sighs. He really needs friends.

*

Oikawa barely has time to sit down at the register in the bookstore before the door is pushed open again by a brown haired woman panting loudly.

“TOORU!” She shouts when he looks up.

He flinches at the loud noise, but immediately recognizes the voice. “Ujiie-san?”

The woman gasps and rushes over to the register. “So it _is_ you!” She scoffs. “And you’re still so formal with me. Manaka is fine!”

“Ah…right…” He mumbles.

Manaka points out on her feet before doing a small twirl. “That’s the only response you give your former ballet partner?”

“Ah well…we were supposed to be more than that…” Oikawa sighs. After his sister moved out, Oikawa’s parents began turning him into their star child. His lessons were strict and they already set him up to marry the daughter of another well-known family, Ujiie Manaka. However at this point, he and Iwaizumi were already shyly kissing each other behind closed doors. Despite this, in all of his dance classes he and Manaka were always partners; Manaka enjoyed their ‘relationship’ and Oikawa was fine with letting her enjoy the ride until he and Iwaizumi finally had their first really awkward sexual experience.

Coming out to her wasn’t easy. It was the day after a major recital with the two of them playing a couple in love. Seeing Manaka blush and gush about how they were picked for the part made Oikawa’s heart crumble. When he saw the tears roll down Manaka’s face, Oikawa realized that he really hated being the reason people cried.

“That’s true,” Manaka nods with a grin. “You broke my heart, you know?”

“That’s why I prefer using your last name.”

She lets out a small laugh. “That was my attempt at joking,” she looks down at the counter. “You…you didn’t leave because of that did you? When you stopped coming to school I was so worried…”

Oikawa slowly reaches out and awkwardly pats her shoulder. “I didn’t run away from home because of you, Ujiie-san,” he says. “I left for more… _personal_ reasons.” He decides against telling her about his parents. Their parents are college friends after all.

“I see…” Manaka replies. “That does make me feel better. I guess you’ve been in Tokyo all this time?”

Oikawa nods. “There’s a better pace,” he answers. A small smile tugs on his lips when he thinks of his roommate. “…and better people.”

“I’ll say!” she says. “I met my husband here!”

Oikawa glances down at her hands. There’s no ring on her finger. “Husband?”

She nods eagerly, her bangs flopping up from the movement. “We met in college and have been together ever since!” She explains. “We’ve been married for five years!” She raises her left hand. “I’m a clutz and I dropped my ring down the sink drain. Hidari-chan was so upset, but he immediately took me to several stores to get a replacement. We’re getting a new matching set!”

Oikawa has a sudden realization that he could care less for this conversation. There was a bigger question in his mind. “How did you know I worked here?”

“Well I happened to see you walking across the street—I’m supposed to be meeting my friend for lunch to celebrate my pregnancy—”

“Congratulations,” Oikawa says.

Manaka beams. “Thank you!” She giggles. “Hidari-chan was so shocked with the news! But I think this will be good for us! My mother has been wanting a grandchild.”

Once again, Oikawa could care less. He means no offense to Manaka, but since he left his hometown he doesn’t want to make any more connections with it. Aside from his darling Iwa-chan, of course.

“…and I was so surprised to see you on your new Youtube channel!” He tunes back in to Manaka. “I can’t believe you’re a drag queen!”

Oikawa stiffens. He kinda hates that he forgot _everyone_ can see his videos. Gross does Ushijima see them? “Uh…yeah…that’s me.”

“I think that’s so amazing!” Manaka replies. “I’d love to see you perform! Your costumes on the videos look so great! And of course you’re probably the best there is!”

Oikawa forces out a laugh at the praise. “I…uh try.”

“Don’t be so modest, Tooru. You were the best dancer in our class,” Manaka replies, leaning against the counter. “I was a bit jealous of you honestly…there’s something about you that’s always looking ahead. Like your creativity works beyond what you’re given…” she sighs. “You would think after all this time I would find the right words…”

“You’re fine,” Oikawa says quickly. “I get what you mean…and thanks. That means a lot.” He smiles.

“Of course!” She beams. “If it’s not too much trouble…it would be great to reconnect! Ever since you left…I’ve been wanting to talk to you…” She looks down at her hands. “I feel like before I didn’t get a chance to truly know the real Tooru.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen at this. “I’m surprised you’d want anything to do with me, Uijie-san.”

“Of course!” She says this louder than she expected and takes a step back. “Even before our parents arranged our marriage, I always wanted to get to know you. “ She looks down at her hands. “You always seemed so strong…I wanted to know what that felt like,” She says quietly.

Oikawa is unsure how to respond. Luckily for him, Manaka breaks the tension with another bright smile.

“I’m terribly sorry! Here I am running my mouth when I have another appointment!” She laughs, and makes her way to the door. “I do hope we see each other again,” she says before leaving.

Once the door closes, Oikawa lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Manaka was the last person he expected to see and he’s not sure if he’s happy about it. It’s one thing seeing Iwaizumi after so long, but this makes him feel very awkward. And Oikawa hates feeling awkward.

Instead of getting deep in his thoughts, he grabs two astronomy textbooks from the shelves and sits back down at the register. He opens one and places it on his head and sets the other up in front of him to block the door from view.

He lets out a loud groan. “…being seen sucks…” he flinches when his phone rings. Groaning again as he blindly searches his pockets for it, he finally gets his phone and answers. “What?”

“YO NOVA WHAT UP WHAT UP!” Makki screams from the other side. Oikawa hears loud music playing on the other side.

“I got books on my head,” is Oikawa’s answer.

“What the hell—why?”

“My ex-fiancé came back into my life…” God that’s such a weird thing to say.

Makki laughs loudly. “Amazing—first twinks and now fiancés. Your life is like a tabloid magazine and I think that’s beautiful,” they say. Oikawa hears some people laughing and assumes its some of Makki’s friends. “So I wanted to make sure you were ready for my big come back tonight.”

“I thought it was going to be tomorrow?” Oikawa sits up abruptly, making the books fall to the floor.

Makki laughs again. “Yukie what the fuck we just got the pizza, why is it already gone???” He asks. A girl responds to this, but her voice is too far away for Oikawa to hear. “And yeah it was but the crew came in early! We’ve been practicing none stop. We took a break for Mattsun to give us one last fitting.”

“Mattsun’s giving you hell isn’t he?” Oikawa asks.

“UFO, don’t know the half of it.” Makki sighs. The first time Oikawa heard this nickname, he was so shocked that no one else thought of it. Thus, Makki is the only one to use the name. “We planned this when I first got sick weeks ago and he’s still complaining. But whatever, I promised him a good fuck tonight.”

There’s several loud whoops on the other side. Makki laughs and says something to them away from the phone.

“Sounds like it’s gonna be one hell of a comeback,” Oikawa grins. “Mind if I bring someone along?”

“Like who?”

“The twink.”

“FUCK YEAH BRING THAT CUTE BASTARD!”

Oikawa laughs. “God you’re so crazy,” he says. “You made my night though—literally. Since XXL’s closed for the night, I wasn’t sure what to do tonight.”

“Sweet! It’s gonna be tiiiittts tonight!” Makki laughs. “See you later UFO!”

Oikawa hangs up his phone, grinning to himself. To think his first possible date will be at a rock concert! That’s definitely something Puppy Terushima can’t give Suga.  

*

Alisa giggles from the other side of the phone. “Akiteru-kun is quite happy to hear you finished your assignments,” she says.

“Finally living up to the teacher stereotype…” Takeru grumbles. Since his uncle and roommate are working, he couldn’t find anyone to keep him company. He’s unsure when Shigeru will be done screwing Kyoutani, so he decided to leave him alone. Calling one of his study group members didn’t feel right at the moment so he decided to call the one other person that doesn’t mind hearing him talk.

Alisa giggles again. “He tries. I’m happy you called, Takeru-kun,” she says.

“…I have no one else to talk to…” He mumbles. A small frown forms on his face. Yet again he can’t find the strength to tell his true feelings. The offer that Alisa gave him last night has been in his mind. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to get rid of the sadness inside him. Thinking it is easy, saying it aloud is much harder.

“What do you want to talk about today?” she asks.

“I’ve been thinking…” He starts. “...about flowers.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah…like how dead leaves can fall off and become a part of the soil and how you can grow a new plant from old roots,” He explains. “My mother liked sunflowers.”

“Those are pretty, don’t you think?”

“Yeah…” Takeru sighs. “In her room you can go out to the balcony. There’s a small pot by the small table where she planted a sunflower.” Takeru closes his eyes. “It’s starting to grow back.”

“What a lovely sight.”

“How come my mother isn’t coming back with it?”

Alisa is silent for a few moments. “It is unfortunate that several organisms are stronger than humans. As you said, plants can be dormant for a period of time before coming back to life. Some animals can grow back their limbs when they lose them…” She says. “…sadly humans don’t have those traits. It’s a hard thing to swallow.”

“Dr. Haiba…”

“Yes, Takeru-kun?”

Takeru opens his eyes. “…my mother is dead…and she’s never coming back…”

Alisa is silent.

“…and you’re not my mother…” he feels his eyes water. “As much as I want you to be…I can’t replace her with someone else…I had a nightmare about it…I…I love my mom too much to do that…”

“It’s wonderful that you’re making these judgements on your own Takeru-kun. It sounds as though you always knew this, but you never had anyone to speak to,” Alisa finally says.

Takeru shrugs. “My uncle and I aren’t the best at talking…”

“One of our goals should be to fix that. From the small amount of time I spoke with him last night, he seems just as closed off as you, don’t you think?” Alisa says.

At first Takeru is confused, but then he remembers Alisa’s drag king persona. “Yeah…ever since Mom passed…we’ve changed.”

“Can you tell me why?”

“I can’t.”

“That’s fine,” Alisa says. “May I ask you something, Takeru-kun?”

“You can.”

“Is there someone you feel comfortable enough to talk about your mother?” She asks. “I believe you should try to remember the memories the two of you shared. One way to do that is to tell someone you trust about her. Of course you can always talk to me, but I know some of my patients need outside influences as well, don’t you think?”

Takeru hums to himself. “I understand what you mean…and…I think I have someone I trust enough to do that.” He smiles. “He kinda reminds me of her anyway.”

“How joyous!” Alisa says.

“Yeah, don’t you think?” Takeru says.

“Takeru-kun, you’re mocking my verbal tick,” Alisa laughs. “Akiteru-kun makes fun of me all the time—I don’t need you to do it too.”

“Oh god, I’ll stop. I don’t want to become a weird teacher like him.”

“Takeru-kun, when you make these comments you realize not only is he my fiancé, but he’s your teacher that grades your work, I hope?”

*

“Oh, Suga!”

I look up from my phone and see Kiyoko walking toward me. She’s already in workout clothes; her green cheetah printed sports bra and matching leggings are distracting a lot of guys who pass us. We met right in front of the studio.

“You look ready for dancing,” I say.

“You look ready to puke,” She replies. We stop at the door. “Are you alright?”

NAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. FEELING KINDA TERRIBLE. GOTTA A LOT OF EMOTIONS INSIDE THAT I REALLY WANNA BURP ALL OVER EVERYBODY.

“I’m fine,” I say.

Kiyoko gives me a weird look. “I wonder how long that lie is gonna hold up,” She tells me as we walk in.

“You could’ve at least tried going along with it.” I sigh.

“Please, I’ve had a lot of practice clocking coverups with Nova,” She turns to me. “Got tired of going along with it.”

Ennoshita looks up from his computer. “I got tired the second Suga came in,” he replies. I flip him off and at the same time he raises a mirror in front of his face so I’m flipping off myself. THAT LITTLE FUCKING SHIT. “Good thing I needed to do some extra primping or I would’ve gotten roasted for sure.” He smiles at Kiyoko. “Daichi-san told me you’ll be using room C, Shimizu-san. I got the key for you.” He stands up to hand her the key.

I quickly clock myself in. “I can show you where it is,” I say, dropping my things at my seat at the front desk.

Kiyoko chuckles. “I know where it is—I went here before, remember?” She says. Augh…I have to stay with Ennoshit… “Actually I wanted to ask this before...but do you still have disks from the previous owner of this studio?”

“Disks?” I repeat. Ennoshita hums in thought. “I know Daichi didn’t throw anything away when he bought it. There’s a storage closet I can show you if that’s okay?”

Kiyoko nods eagerly. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

Thank god I can get away from the Ennoshit-stain next to me. I grab the closet key and I lead Kiyoko in the opposite hallway from the dance rooms. The storage closet is near the back door aka one of the several places Daichi and Kuroo makeout in. I open it and turn on the lights. It’s rather small, but there are several shelves that Kiyoko starts looking in. She gasps excitedly.

“…it’s all still here…” She says, taking out different cds. “Is it alright if I keep these?”

I’ve never seen her so excited. “You’re asking, but you’re already putting them in your bag, Kiyoko.” I laugh. “And I’ll tell Daichi you have them. I don’t think it would be right to say no since you knew Eiko-san and all that.”

She beams. “They would be great to show to everyone…it’s been so long since we’ve seen her dance. Which honestly, you should take a couple of these to see for yourself.” She chuckles. “Takeru would record all of our routines for us when he wasn’t busy with school.” She takes out a couple of cds and hands them to me. “He loved taking pictures. At one point you’d never see him without a camera in his hands.”

I look at the cds and read some of the titles. _SUPERNOVA ROUTINES VOL 1. VIDEOS, SUPERNOVA PICS YEAR 1, OIKAWA EIKO SOLO ROUTINES…_ “I’m almost a bit scared to see these…” I mumble. “This is all that Eiko-san left behind…”

Kiyoko’s smile soften. “Physically, I guess you’re right,” she replies. “But I like to think that she’s still here in other ways…”

I nod and lock up the closet door. The two of us walk back to the front desk where surprisingly Iwaizumi is waiting. Kiyoko grins, her face already reddening.

“Oh, there you are,” Iwaizumi says when we walk up to him. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Ennoshita, you couldn’t tell him we were at the storage closet?” I ask.

Ennoshita shrugs. “I told him to guess, and he’s bad at guessing. Not my problem.” I sigh loudly.

“Suga and I were finding treasure,” Kiyoko answers.

“So you were looking for yourself?” Iwaizumi asks.

Ennoshita and I both grimace at that line. Gross…how cheesy can you be.

Kiyoko’s face gets even more flushed. SHE’S TOTALLY INTO IT? “You’re distracting…” she sputters. “I have a dance to practice for the studio.” She walks past him.

Iwaizumi looks after her, grinning. “Last I checked, it was only for Sawamura’s class,” he says.

Kiyoko turns around and sticks out her tongue. “Invite the entire studio. It’s not an order, but a strong suggestion.” She laughs.

“Someone’s confident,” Iwaizumi replies.

Kiyoko pretends to fix her leggings, purposefully sliding them a little bit further past her hips. “Once you see you’ll understand why, Hajime,” She winks before walking away.

“Damn,” he says.

“Mmmmhmm…” I nod.

“Kiyoko: 95, Iwaizumi: 0,” Ennoshita replies.

“I am definitely okay with that,” Iwaizumi says.  

*

_We should totally go to a bar and hangout tonight Ken! Takeru says he’s not going anywhere tonight so you’re gonna come with me! I need to celebrate my night untucked with somebody and you’re good company believe it or not lololol_

Kyoutani smiles at the message Shigeru sends him, eating another potato chip. Their class is currently on a break because Iwaizumi made lunch plans with Kiyoko. Kyoutani sends a message back telling Shigeru he’s fine with going out. It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t going to ask to go out anyway. There’s something about Shigeru that interests Kyoutani, aside from the several lust filled reasons of course. Shigeru is a freer spirit than Kyoutani could ever be at this moment and he wants to have some of that confidence rub off on him (sexually and figuratively because c’mon the boy is hot).

Terushima’s loud sigh breaks him out of his small happy moment. He opens his bag of popcorn and offers some to Kyoutani. Kyoutani only takes a couple kernals before offering Terushima some of his chips.

“Thanks dude…” Terushima says, grabbing some chips. “Suga’s been avoiding me all day…and I thought things we going so well…”

Kyoutani just looks at him. The two of them are in one of the corners of the dance room. There are some other people in the class hanging out around them, but most left to go out to eat. Kyoutani realizes that he should’ve gone out to eat with Shigeru. But he shouldn’t be rude to Terushima. They’re…friends? Eh, they talk enough to be called that. Hell, they’ve been in the same dance classes since middle school they might as well be friends.

“We were so steamy in the bathroom Keeeeeennn…” Terushima whines. Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “Don’t give me that! Just because you mysteriously left and missed my action doesn’t mean you act like it didn’t happen. It totes did!”

“It wasn’t a mystery—I told you I got too drunk and decided to go home,” Kyoutani answers.

Terushima crosses his arms. “Or you were embarrassed that you dissed a drag queen in public.”

Kyoutani glares at him. “I fixed that.”

“LOL HOW?” Terushima laughs. Kyoutani can’t believe he actuallt said ‘lol’ out loud. “You got pissed when I hinted at anything homosexual—how the hell did you get the courage to talk to a drag queen?”

Kyoutani is really pissed that he’s not secure enough to tell his friend that not only did he talk to a drag queen but he’s also sleeping with said drag queen and also getting feelings for said drag queen…

Huh.

That’s new.

“What’s up KenKen?” Terushima flicks a kernel at Kyoutani’s nose. “Scared to admit that you didn’t do anything last night?”

Kyoutani sighs. “There’s no use telling you. It’s not as if you would believe me.” He turns his back to Terushima. His phone vibrates when Shigeru sends him another message. He smiles again.

“Wah? Nooooo! I’d totes believe you!” Terushima crawls over to look over Kyoutani’s shoulder. “Who’s Shigeru?”

Kyoutani flinches. “FUCKING PRIVACY, MAN.” He covers his phone.

Terushima points at Kyoutani’s face. “You’re blushing.”

“BECAUSE I’M PISSED YOU’RE PEEKING OVER MY SHOULDER!”

“Or embarrassed.”

“FUCK OFF.”

“Who’s Shigeru?”

“NOTHING YOU NEED TO SHIT OVER.”

“That’s a weird phrase,” Terushima laughs before sighing again. “I’m sorry Ken, really. I’m just so antsy because Suga is so close, and yet so far away.”

“Because that blue queen’s got the hots for him.”

Terushima frowns. “I’ve noticed…you weren’t there, but her second performance was really… _telling_ …” He angrily stuffs popcorn in his mouth. “It doesn’t help that they’re roommates…I saw him first…”

“Way to be mature,” Kyoutani replies, finally messaging Shigeru back. “Maybe he thinks you’re a child or something.” He flinches again when Terushima gasps loudly.

“THAT COULD BE IT!” Terushima stands up. “WE’RE DIFFERENT AGES! I GOTTA BE AN ADULT! YOU’RE SO SMART KENKEN!”

“Because adults give people nicknames…” Kyoutani mutters.  

“I’M GONNA FIND A CUP OF COFFEE AND DRINK IT!” Terushima runs out of the dance room laughing excitedly.

Kyoutani silently wonders what he’s done and if he cares enough to fix it.

He doesn’t.

*

Bokuto hasn’t had a chance to tell people that he saw a really cute guy pole dancing on the train yet and as he sits with his coworkers in a ramen shop he is practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. He was so excited that he couldn’t even bring himself to say what kind of ramen he wanted to the waiter; he just pointed at his choice on the menu with a huge grin on his face.

Because he is the best bro, Kuroo is the first to notice this. “Bo, is it caffeine or you’re excited?” he asks when the waiter leaves.

“I’M REALLY EXCITED!” Bokuto shouts. Other patrons in the shop stare at their table in annoyance. Suga immediately covers his face with his napkin.

Kiyoko laughs. “Suga, the napkin can’t hide you.”

“It’s gonna do it’s damndest, Kiyoko,” he mutters.

Daichi smiles. “What happened?”

“Picture this!” Bokuto begins.

“Oh my god…” Suga groans.

“I’m walking to my train stop for work after yelling at a jogging couple,” He continues. Iwaizumi gives him a confused look, but keeps silent.

Kuroo snickers. “I already love this. I love you Bo.”

“I’m sitting in the train, minding my own business when I happen to look in the car next to me—OMG YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS—”

“I’M ON THE FUCKING EDGE OF MY SEAT SAY IT ALREADY!” Suga snaps.

Kiyoko covers her mouth when a loud snort comes out. “And you were so embarrassed before…”

“THERE’S A DUDE POLE DANCING ON THE TRAIN!” Bokuto finishes. “And he’s hot as hell to boot.”

“Wow! I didn’t know you could do that on a train!” Daichi says. “I would think there’s a law against it.”

“The only thing unlawful was how hot he was. Like his ass is everything!” Bokuto exclaims.

Kuroo snickers. “Bo, we’re at the table. No erections allowed.”

“Says the man who fucked his boyfriend on our dining table,” Suga replies smoothly. Kuroo pushes his fringe away to glare at Suga with both eyes. Daichi blushes furiously.

“Is this how all of our lunch breaks going to be?” Kiyoko asks.

“More like every outing we have,” Iwaizumi replies, leaning back and putting his arm around her shoulder.

Kiyoko smiles. “I love it.”

Bokuto sighs, drumming his fingers on the table. “I wonder if I’ll ever see him again…” He pouts. “I mean I can’t just go train hopping. I gotta go home sometime!”

“I’m glad that’s your only concern with that scenario,” Suga says taking a sip of his lemonade.

Daichi laughs. “Don’t be so down in the dumps, Bokuto! Did you get his name?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto nods, “Akaashi Keiji.”

Both Kiyoko and Kuroo almost spit out their drinks when they hear the name. Iwaizumi is quick to help Kiyoko stop coughing as is Daichi. Bokuto looks between the two of them highly confused.

“What the hell? Is he fucking Voldemort or something?” He asks.

Suga laughs. “That might be the best sentence I’ve ever heard.”

“No! He’s just well known in the club scene,” Kiyoko answers. “Granted, it’s been a while since I heard his actual name…”

“Same. Everyone in Nichome knows him,” Kuroo says.

Bokuto blinks owlishly at the two of them. “What does that mean?”

Kuroo grins. “That means you got another chance to see him, dude!”

*

As we’re walking back from lunch, my phone starts ringing. When I check, I’m surprised to see it’s from Oikawa.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Uh hey, Suga-chan!” He answers with a small laugh. Please don’t talk about last night. I’ve been doing great avoiding Terushima. I don’t know how to dodge phonecalls… “So XXL is closed tonight…and I uh…was wondering if you would like to uh…go out with me—AS A HANGOUT SORTA THING MAYBE?”

…that was the most awkward way to ask that…

…be still my beating heart…don’t think that was adorable.

I can’t help but laugh though. “Oikawa, you know I’m always down for going out as a hangout sorta thing maybe.” Messing with him is too fun. Also I’m relieved he’s not bringing up what happened…I still need time to think through it…

“Shut up, Suga-chan. I’m trying to actually take you to a good show,” He says, chuckling. “Makki’s playing at their usual club and I was curious if you wanted to be my plus one.”

“Sure! That sounds like fun!” I say. “They’re a singer, right?”

“Yep! I hope you like metal because that’s what they’re all about,” Oikawa says. “And from the sound of it it’s gonna be one hell of a show.”

Seeing a different venue would be nice. It’s kinda like cleaning off the slate! The…we made out in your room and you don’t know that I made out with another before that…slate…yay.

“Suga-chan? Are you still there?” Oikawa asks.

“Oh! Uh yeah!” I say quickly. “Haha I’ve never been to a metal show, so I don’t know what I should wear…”

“Leave that to me!” He laughs. “I’m already planning our outfits.”

Of course he is. “You’re afraid I’m going to walk in with a sweat suit?”

He laughs again. Why is that such a pretty sound? “I wanted to accentuate how hot you were some hot clothes,” He answers. The honest response catches me off guard. My face reddens.

“…you…you would know best…” I say.

“Aww…my Suga-chan sounds all flustered…” He chuckles lowly. I see Kuroo turn around to me with a huge ass grin on his face. Fuck I must’ve made a sound just then. “Does the idea of me choosing what I want you to wear turn you on that much?”

Once again I’m being lured into whatever magnetism Oikawa has. Last night if it weren’t for Takeru, we probably would’ve had sex. I was so ready to be completely vulnerable to him…

“I can’t answer a question like that out in the open…” I mumble. Now Daichi is tuned in to what I’m saying. Lucky for me Kiyoko and Iwaizumi are too busy flirting to care. Bokuto is looking up the direction to the club he’s going to tonight.

“You don’t need to…that cute squeak you made is all I need to hear,” Oikawa’s silky voice makes my blood boil. UGH I WANT HIM. LET’S MAKE THAT CLEAR RIGHT NOW. He laughs. “I’ll see you when you get back, Suga-chan!” He makes a lot of kissy noises before hanging up.

Because Kuroo is a shit he’s the firs to say something. “PLEASE TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING PHONE SEX WITH NOVA!” He shouts.

Daichi elbows him. “TETSUROU WE’RE IN PUBLIC!!”

“WE’RE NOT HAVING PHONE SEX KUROO!” I scream back at Kuroo.

Daichi blushes. “SUGA NO!”

“I FOUND THE FETISH CLUB, TETSU!” Bokuto announces.

Daichi covers his face. “Why me?”

*

“He ignoreeed meee aaalllll daaaayyyy….” Terushima whines to Kyoutani as they walk away from the dance studio. “And I couldn’t find coffee…”

“Buy some,” Kyoutani answers.

“Yeah I was thinking of doing that, but I don’t have a coffee maker…” Terushima says, sighing. “Maybe I’ll find a Starbucks on the way home. Wanna come with?”

“Nah, I gotta get changed.”

“For what?”

“Going out.”

“With who?”

“My—” Kyoutani quickly cuts himself off. He was about to say boyfriend…but he and Shigeru aren’t really dating…and he’s not really out either… “My…girlfriend…” he forces out. It’s not too bad to keep up the lie is it? Technically Baby could count as his girlfriend…

“Oh yeah, you said you had one,” Terushima says. Kyoutani lets out a small breath of relief. “She must know how to handle you then.”

Boy does she.

…er…he.

Hm.

The two of them say goodbye at the bus stop. Terushima heads toward the train station, leaving Kyoutani to his thoughts.

He knits his eyebrows together. It’s wrong to say she since he has Shigeru keep on the wig. He hates that he told Shigeru it’s a kink of his. It’s not. He doesn’t even know why he wants Shigeru to keep it on, but he gets nervous whenever he thinks about having the wig off. Maybe he’s more into Baby Star? No, that’s not it…he enjoys Shigeru also.

When the bus arrives, his thoughts are more muddled. 

He’s only had sex with women until Shigeru…

He didn’t like sex with women and he loves sex with Shigeru…

He knows it’s more acceptable to have sex with women and not Shigeru…

Kyoutani groans when he feels a headache starting. For the rest of the bus ride home, he tries to think about nothing.

With these thoughts in his mind, he still gets ready for his date. He’s never been on dates. It’s nice. Having someone to talk to aside from Terushima. It’s nice enjoying sex for once. Kyoutani feels better with Shigeru.

…so why does he feel so anxious about telling people about it?

Especially about this date?

They’ve been out before. It’s not like it’s anything different.

Kyoutani sighs as he slips on his shoes and heads out the door. He tries to get rid of his doubts as he rides the elevator to Shigeru’s floor. There’s nothing wrong, he thinks to himself when he rings Shigeru’s doorbell. Everything’s fine.

Shigeru opens the door with a big smile on his face. “Hey! Lemme drop off Hime at Watacchi’s and we’ll get going!” He moves away from the door to go grab his dog.

Kyoutani’s eyes widen. Instead of the voluptuous figure of Baby Star before him, Kyoutani sees the masculine frame of Shigeru. That’s when it hits him. Tonight is different.

Shigeru chuckles at Kyoutani’s shocked expression. “What? Shocked I got good guy clothes?” He grins before kissing him. “Or were you waiting on some smooches—Hime stop jumping out of my arms, girl.”

They’re going out not as a woman and a man…

But as two men.

*

“I can’t believe you got me in this…” Suga picks at his clothes again as they wait in line.

Oikawa glances down at his roommate, thoroughly enjoying the outfit he picked out for him. The ripped denim jeans and low cut tank top were stolen from Takeru’s closet—they were too small for him—and the cropped leather jacket was something Oikawa found at flea market years ago. The biker boots were already in Suga’s closet surprisingly. Oikawa styled his hair by gelling it back and after several whines and batting eyelashes he sprayed some green spray on hairdye on the tip. All in all, he fucking succeeded in making an already sexy Suga even sexier.

“Do you not like it?” Oikawa asks.

Suga blushes. “I mean, I do because you did it and like everything you touch turns to gold,” he says. Oikawa immediately feels his face heat up. “But I never thought I would wear something like this…or rather I didn’t think I would look good.”

“What do you mean? You look hot as hell!” Oikawa exclaims.

Suga laughs. “Thanks, Oikawa,” he says as they move up in line. “You look pretty good yourself in edgy clothes.”

Oikawa looks down at himself. His jeans are adorned with several chains from the waist and safety pins at the pockets. There’s a huge hole in the left knee, which shows a peek of his bright blue knee high biker boots. His shirt is a transparent mesh fabric (he may have “accidentally” flashed his nipples to Suga several times on the way here) and to keep him from getting too cold he’s wearing a leather jacket that’s matches his shoes and has a huge UFO patch on the back. His hair is also gelled back, and because he’s so used to putting on makeup, he gave himself the smokiest eye possible and put on dark blue lipstick. Because every shade of blue looks hot on him.

“Thank you Suga-chan!” Oikawa says. “I don’t dress like this often so it’s a nice change of pace-oh! We should take a picture for my followers!” He says taking out his phone. The two of them pose for the picture and Oikawa is very happy that Suga joined him in sticking out his tongue at the camera with him. “Keeping up with pictures is harder than I thought…” He says as he starts typing out a caption.

“I’m sure, but the payoff is great!” Suga says. “You’ll hopefully get noticed by more bar owners and get more jobs.”

“That’s the hope…” Oikawa replies. “The thing is that there’s so many talented queens out there…we’re all trying to get spots.”

Suga grins. “But you’re the only alien I bet.”

Oikawa laughs. “Well, you got me there, Suga-chan,” he says. “Sorta like there’s only one metalhead dragqueen. I’m super excited for you to see them in action.”

The line moves again and they get closer to the door. Oikawa smiles to himself. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so worried before. As an unofficial date, things are casual. He was afraid it would be too uncomfortable…they haven’t really talked about what happened last night. There’s also that brat Terushima he has to deal with…but he shouldn’t think about these things now. They’re finally entering the club.

HEADBANG is the only club in Nichome where people go to see live rock shows. Several bands have played at the bar but only one person has been able to call the place their home turf. The bar is bigger than XXL with two different bars on each side of the club. The stage is similar to XXL’s, but has a longer walkway that leads to a second stage. Oikawa leads Suga toward a small table by the walkway.

“Woah, I feel like a total edge lord in here…” Suga says when he sits down.

Oikawa chuckles, sitting across from him. “Is that good or bad?”

“Really good.” Suga beams. “I’m a total rock head. At home I have tons of posters of my favorite bands and so many punk fashion magazines…” He says. Oikawa chuckles. That explains where the boots come from…

“How come you don’t dress that way?”

Suga’s smile softens as he looks away. “Uh well…I guess…I always found a way to talk myself out of it…like I wasn’t cool enough or whatever.”

“Well, let me be the first to tell you, you’re cool enough for me right now,” Oikawa says with a warm smile.

Suga returns the gesture. “Thanks, Oikawa.” The two of them stare each other in comfortable silence. More people start filling up at the tables around them. Oikawa is about to ask about last night when Suga stands up.

“I should get us something to drink before the bar fills up,” He says. “What do you want?”

Oikawa decides that its best to leave what happened alone for now. The point of tonight was to enjoy it with Suga. He doesn’t want to be the reason the night turns sour. Even though he says that, he’s really unsure what to drink. “Uh…I don’t know drinks…” he says sheepishly. “But I trust your judgement! But please make it virgin.”

Suga nods before walking over to the bar. Oikawa watches him go, appreciating the tight fit of his jeans, and ignoring the doubts in his mind. Tonight will go fine. There’s no reason it could go wrong.

“What up Sissy?”

Oikawa flinches at the new voice. He looks up to see Kuroo grinning down at him. “I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Oikawa says leaning back in his chair. He sees Daichi at the bar with Suga.

“Please, if you thought I was going to miss my crush’s comeback performance, you’re crazy,” Kuroo says. He sits in Suga’s seat still grinning.

Oikawa knows that look. “What do you know?”

“I know you two were making out,” Kuroo says. Oikawa’s eyes widen. “Your nephew took a video and sent it to Baby who sent it to Kiyoko who sent it to me and I downloaded it on my computer so I can forever have it.”

Oikawa flushes. “I hate my nephew and I will break all of your devices.”

“You don’t and you won’t.”

Oikawa crosses his arms. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Hell yeah I am,” Kuroo leans back in his chair. “Real Life OTP, dude!” He laughs when Oikawa rolls his eyes. “I’m serious dude. You two are super great for each other. Like you’re happy and Suga’s happy. Match made in heaven, dude.”

Oikawa glances back to the bar and blushes when Suga smiles at him. “You think so?” He asks as Suga and Daichi walk over to their table with drinks in their hands.

“Okay Cat-Person, go with your boyfriend to your own table,” Suga says as he sets the drinks on the table. “This is my alien.”

Oikawa flushes. Kuroo winks at him. “I know so, Nova.” He gets up and lets Suga have his seat again. “We’ll bid you adieu! We’re getting front row seat so we can openly fangirl about Makki,” Kuroo says as he and Daichi walk toward the front of the bar.

Suga sighs as watches them leave. “I swear, Kuroo is so meddlesome,” he says.

Oikawa chuckles. “He means well.”

“Yeah, but he’s always got tricks up his sleeves…” Suga pouts. Oikawa finds it adorable. “Anyway drink up! I got you a Cosmo!” He says happily.

“Cosmo?” Oikawa asks, picking up the martini glass. He looks at the pink drink and sniffs it.

Suga laughs. “Don’t worry they’re both virgin,” he says.

“Both?”

Suga smiles. “Mine doesn’t have alcohol either,” he says. “Tonight, I kinda didn’t feel like getting tipsy. The past few years I get so hammered I don’t remember anything and I kinda think that might be why I don’t like myself too much.” Suga rubs the rim of his glass. “I can’t remember what I did so I don’t know whether to be proud of myself or not…but you’re helping me gain confidence again and…I want to remember that.”

Oikawa is completely speechless.

Suga’s smile widens as he raises his glass to Oikawa. “So uh…a toast to me quitting drinking, I guess?”

Oikawa beams. “I hope it goes well for you.” They click their glasses and take a sip of their drinks. Oikawa loves the fruity taste…it’s very Suga.  “It is hard to stop once you start, so brace yourself.”

“You drank?”

Oikawa nods. “Couldn’t go out without being buzzed at one point,” he rests his head in hands. “But…after a…terrible night, I realized I needed to stop. I wasn’t responsible of my actions anymore…and it frightened me…”

Suga reaches for Oikawa’s hand. He’s hesitant, and they’re about to touch when a loud guitar chord is played. They look at the stage to see five girls on stage, each glammed out in clothing practically covered in zippers and buckles. Two girls played guitar, one on the bass, one going crazy on the drums, and another playing the keyboard. The five of them played a loud thundering intro as smoke started to fill the stage.

As Makki takes one step onto the stage, the entire bar goes into an uproar. Oikawa sees Kuroo jumping up and down in the front row before Daichi pulls him back to his seat.

“YYYYYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!” Makki screams as they run on stage. They grins at the applause they get. Makki has on a huge blue feathered coat with only a skimpy black bikini top and short shorts on. Their thigh high boots shine in the spotlight and they run down the walkway. “I’M FUCKING BACK BITCHESSSSS!!!!!”

“Oh…my god…” Oikawa can barely hear Suga mumble when Makki passes them.

“I KNOW YOU FUCKING MISSED YOUR MISTRESS YOU WORMS!” Makki screams in the microphone.

“OH MY GOD,” Suga repeats loudly.

“BECAUSE I KNOW YOU FUCKING MISSED ME, I MADE SURE TO GET MY GIRLS BACK FROM MY OLD GARAGE BAND! THEY’RE TOO GOOD FOR YOU SORRY FUCKS! THANK YOUR MISTRESS!”

Suga turns to Oikawa wide eyed when a chorus of ‘thank yous’ comes from the audience.

“I meant to warn you,” Oikawa says. “Knew I was forgetting something.” 

Makki bends down, opening their legs wide. “That’s right, beg for me. When I’m fucking done you’re gonna wish you were good enough to lick my boots…” They laugh as they jump off the stage and walk around toward a table of screaming fans” You look fucking ready. You wanna serve me that bad?” They ask a red faced man. The bassist immediately turns away, giggling. 

“PLEASE.”

“OH MY GOD THAT’S WHY THE BOUNCER ASKED IF WE CONSENT!” Suga hisses. “I WAS WONDERING WHAT THE FUCK THAT MEANT! HOLY SHIT!”

Makki grins. “You’d beg in front of a whole crowd? You’re needier than I thought. It’s disgusting how much you want me…”They lifts his leg and plants it on the table. “ _Lick my boots you greedy fuck._ ”

Oikawa is unfazed as he watches Makki allow the man one lick on their boots. Suga however is still losing his shit.

“WHAT ABOUT SAFE WORDS?” He asks.

Oikawa points at the red stamp on their right hands. The word CATERPILLAR is stamped in red ink. “That’s why they stamped us. Makki has a tendency to go overboard since Mattsun can take a lot. They specifically asked for this setup when they were hired by this bar.” Just as he explains this, a woman shows the stamped hand to Makki who immediately drops the act and gives her a hug.

After three more people lick Makki’s boots, they get back up on stage and walk back to their all female band. “ALRIGHT! MISTRESS IS SATISFIED FOR NOW! YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME MUSIC?” they scream. The crowd cheers back and the band starts the first song.

_Warped, warped, warped, warped_

_Warped, warped, warped, warped_

_Warped, warped, warped, warped_

_Warped, warped, warped, warped_

Makki shakes their pigtails around as the band plays. “I was watching the TV late at night,” they sing. Oikawa smiles when Suga’s head starts bobbing along to the beat. Makki’s voice probably isn’t for everyone, and it makes you wonder how the hell he doesn’t get tired of screaming. The loud scratchy voice fills the club along with the loud guitar rifts and drumming. “I had nothing to do so I was just watching it absent-mindedly,” Makki walks over to the other side of the stage and bends down to shake Kuroo’s hand, who immediately starts jumping up and down again before Daichi pulls him back to his seat.

 “Flipping through channels, successful people were getting recognition,” Makki sings, smiling when the girls sing after them. 

_That person isn't warped at all... how wonderful_

Makki parades around the band, dancing with each one before going down to the walkway. They bend down as they sing to people who come up to give them a tip. They happily accepts a tip as they sing, “I get it, the reason I'm not rewarded is because, as a person, I'm quite warped.”

“So sit up properly!” They scream loudly in the microphone. “Already, I'm warping, warping, warping away…” they grin as they twirl around in a circle before jogging down to the second stage. “Make it so I can't tell why I'm trembling!”  They hug themselves. “Slipping away! I'm already a warped human,” they reach toward the back of the bar. “But if you are here, I can change?”

Oikawa and Suga look toward where Makki is reaching to see Mattsun leaning against the wall grinning back at his partner. He blows out smoke from his cigarette and grins. 

“Just realize that I’m here,” he mouths along with the red haired guitarist who sings the line.

Makki blushes before turning away. They turns back to wink at Mattsun before running back to the first stage to rejoin the band. Makki continues singing with an abundance of energy, jumping around and lifting the back of their coat to shake their ass to the crowd. Oikawa is surprised at how much Suga is enjoying himself. When the song ends, Suga immediately is out of his chair and clapping wildly.

“Thanks…” Makki says breathlessly as they bow. “Let me just tell you know that I wouldn’t so decent without these ladies behind me.” They turn to the band behind them. “We grew up in the same shitty apartment complex and somehow we’re still friends and playing music and shit.”

“We do shit a lot,” The redhaired bassist says. Makki snorts in their microphone.

“Oh my god Yukie, we’re in public…” The drummer sighs.

Yukie grins. “What! Kaori, Makki-chan gave me that.”

“I did,” They laugh before facing the audience again. “Let me introduce my pals who traveled here just for this one performance. First, the girl who made a shit joke. Yukie on bass.”

Yuki grins and waves. “HOOT HOOT!”

“Her girlfriend Kaori, the best fucking drummer ever,” Makki gestures to the ponytailed girl at the drums, who waves her drumsticks to the crowd. “Next we have the most unassuming metal fan ever Eri,” He walks over to the black haired pigtailed girl at the keyboard.

“Hey everybody…Makki-chan doesn’t do the mistress play around us, so if you saw us laughing it’s because we know they’re really sweet and likes baking,” Eri says. 

Makki blushes and quickly shushes her. “I DO NOT. I SET THINGS ON FIRE AND DON'T FUCKING FORGET YOU MAGGOTS,” They declare to the audience as they go over to the two guitarists. “Lastly we have our two guitarists, Kanoka and Mai who both have families and left them for me. We should clap for their priorities.”

Kanoka blushes at the attention. "It's no big deal, we're your friends and we like you and stuff..." She blushes when Makki pecks her cheek. 

“My husband’s here, actually,” Mai says.

Makki grins. “REALLY? MONIWA’S HERE?” They immediately start to climb off stage.

“MAKKI DON’T FIND HIM HE’S GONNA DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT!” Mai laughs.

Suga turns back to Oikawa. “I love this. I’m so happy I’m watching this,” he says. “Thank you for bringing me out.”

Oikawa’s heart does flips. “S..SURE!” he all but shrieks. Suga grins at him before turning back to the stage as another song starts. Oikawa stares at his excited roommate. The light in Suga’s eyes and his huge smile…Oikawa feels his face redden. He never loved someone before.

…and right now he doesn’t want to love anyone else other than Suga.

*

Bokuto looks around the club. A woman wearing a tight leather cat-suit passes him, her arm wrapped around a man in a similar suit and a gag in his mouth.

“Wow…they were not kidding about the fetish…” He says to himself as he makes his way toward the bar. “…the fetish is here…” He passes by table enjoying their sushi off of a woman’s body. "I am in the fetish zone..." Bokuto realizes he needs a drink stat.

Sure, with the name like Bound he should’ve assumed that this club was going to go there with fetishes. But cut him some slack. He hasn’t done that kinda thing ever. Well one would say that he hasn’t slept with someone in a while either but that’s neither here nor there. He finds a seat at the bar and looks out at the crowd. Music is already playing and he assumes the main act will be out sooner or later.

Oh god he feels nervous and queasy…

“What’ll it be?”

“You look like you’re gonna barf so like maybe something bubbly?”

“I guess…” Bokuto sighs when he turns toward the bartender… He stares at the two identical men in front of him. Bartenders?? “CLONES!”

“That’s—” One of them start before cutting themselves off. “…technically what we are, huh Osamu?”

Osamu nods. “I like it better than twins.” He points at his brother. “He’s the annoying clone.”

“I AM NOT!”

“Atsumu, do I have to remind you of the popularity contest we ran?”

“YOU FUCKING CHANGED ALL THE VOTES TO YOUR NAME!”

Osamu shrugs. “No one corrected me.”

“Uh…” Bokuto interrupts them. “I’d like a gin and tonic, please.”

Atsumu smiles at him. “I, the not annoying twin, will get it for you,” he says. “So what’s your deal? Are you on a date or something?”

Bokuto laughs, reaching up to play with one of his horns. “Uh well not…I came to see someone…” he says.

“Wow what a meeting place!” Atsumu says as he finishes making the drink. “This place isn’t for the faint of heart.”

“You can eat off naked people,” Osamu adds. Atsumu nods eagerly.

Bokuto blushes. “I NOTICED!” He takes a sip of his drink. “But uh I wanted to see them again so I’m going to power through it!”

“What a trooper!” Atsumu grins. “And you got that cool owl look to you too! Wow how adorable can you be?”

“Atsumu, you’re dating someone,” Osamu points out.

“I KNOW OSAMU. I GOT FUCKING EYES!”

_La Lovely to see you  
La Lovely to see you_

The crowd starts cheering and Bokuto turns to the stage. His eyes widen when he sees at the top of a staircase that leads down to the stage. Her outfit is made out of black spandex and as she walks down the staircase, her trails behind her. Her hair is as black as her clothes, with a blunt bang across her forehead. The collar around her neck makes Bokuto flush. The woman pouts her lips before licking them slowly. Bokuto’s mouth goes dry.

“A wonderful place to be,” She sings as he continues walking down the steps. “The birds are singing. The dreams that are sent to me,” She smiles and waves at the crowd. “Everyone's waving.” She finally reaches the stage and pulls her train down from the steps.

Bokuto can’t stop watching her. Every move she makes is perfect. Practiced. The heavy lidded eyes scanned the room in confidence. Bokuto feels his face flush. He forces himself to swallow more of his drink. 

“But there's no noises…the smell of your skin…” The woman shakes her hips as she reaches behind her. “The glittering lights of Hell…I'm missing sin,” With a smirk she strips off the long skirt to reveal her spandex leotard with white spandex decals grabbing her bust.

She struts down the walkway with her arms outstretched. “Laaaa~ Lovely to see you!” She belts out. The crowd claps wildly. “Laaa~ Lovely to see you!” When she reaches the second stage she grabs the pole and lowers herself into a split.

Bokuto watches her lift herself up and climb the pole. He grins when she repeats the same routine he saw that morning, this time with more room to point out her toes and more adrenaline to grind against it. Money is thrown on the stage as she finishes the number in another split on the stage. She smiles as she stands up and faces the audience.

“Welcome to Bound! I am your work of art Moan-a-Lisa!” She introduces herself with a smirk.

Bokuto stands up and waves wildly. “HEEEEY HEEEEEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!!!”

Moan-a-Lisa whips her head in his direction and stares in disbelief.

“REMEMBER ME FROM THIS MORNING! YOU’RE EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!!” Bokuto beams.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” She screams.

Well…that’s not the reaction he expected.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 74 FUCKING PAGES THIS IS. YODA I HAVE TURNED INTO BECAUSE OF LACK OF SLEEP! CHAPTER FILLED WITH SEVERAL GOOD THINGS IT IS! COME BACK TO MAKE A BETTER AUTHOR'S NOTE I WILL! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!! A LOT OF WORK WENT INTO THIS ONE AND SO MUCH FUCKING SHIT HAPPENED HOLY HELL. IM JUST SO HAPPY. AAAAHHH PLEASE ENJOY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE YEAH!!


	11. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our characters grow by heaps and bounds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music!! since i'm a bit tired, i'm sending over the working playlist i have for this story. the link should start with the song Akaashi performs and the last song used in this chapter is video number 28! whoo! https://youtu.be/QYZFA9XnILw?list=PLEVUqeSE8QzGaAFNyNYfqmsVSpSn-ez2l

Chapter 11: Vulnerability

Bokuto didn’t know he would truly feel fear in a huge dressing room of a fetish club with people going in and out of said dressing room in tight latex costumes and an _intensely_ angry drag queen in front of him.

“I should’ve brought my drink with me…” He mumbles to himself. When he hears the twin bartenders laugh behind him he flinches.

“GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUS!” Atsumu cracks up. “HEY HEY HEEEY!” He mimics Bokuto by putting his hands on either side of his head and pointing up his index fingers to replicate the hairstyle.

Osamu turns toward his brother with a frown. He has his hand over his forehead like Moan-A-Lisa’s heavy bang. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

They laugh again holding on to each other. Moan-A-Lisa juts out her lip as she scowls at the two of them.

“Be lucky I have more numbers tonight,” She tells Bokuto. “That outburst almost ruined everything.”

“…but you were the one who yelled at me…” Bokuto mumbles. He quickly looks down at his hands when the drag queen narrows her eyes at him.

“Moan-a, give the guy a break,” Atsumu says with a grin. “He came all this way to see you!”

Osamu nods. “ _This is the guy that was on the bus right?”_ he asks. Bokuto straightens when he realizes he’s speaking French. He also thinks that Moan-a is a really cute nickname.

Moan-a sighs. “ _He is. I truly can’t seem to get rid of him…”_ She answers back, still glaring at Bokuto.

“I just wanna say that I can tell from your face that you’re probably insulting me, but since it sounds really pretty I’m not mad about it,” Bokuto replies. How cool can Akaashi get? He’s a talented pole dancer, a drag queen, speaks different languages and super handsome! Bokuto’s interest is piqued…and when he’s interested in something he has to keep it in his sights. He’s been told that he’s similar to an owl—following something quietly until he’s able to catch it. Catching Akaashi wouldn’t be a bad thing…and with the cute pout he has right now…Bokuto can’t help but imagining kissing it. Haha, must be the alcohol.

Atsumu laughs. “ _He’s naive! I like him!”_ He pats his brother’s shoulder. “Let’s get back to the bar, Samu. I bet there’s a huge line waiting for us.”

When the twins leave, Bokuto notices that the other performers using the dressing room have left as well. It’s just him and Moan-a. She leans off of her vanity and turns around to check her makeup. Her long straight black hair swishes around her legs as she moves. Now that he’s up close, Bokuto can see the tall heel on Moan-a’s long shiny boots and leftover glitter from her gold outfit.

“…you don’t seem the type,” she finally says. Her voice is much softer than before. Bokuto looks in the mirror to see her looking down at the vanity, fiddling with her makeup brushes.

“That I don’t look gay or I don’t look like the type to go out to clubs or that I don’t look like the type to go to a fetish club?” He asks, smiling when Moan-a lets out the smallest chuckles.

“I meant coming to this kind of club…” She answers with a small smile. “But you do have that jock vibe about you.”

“I get that a lot!” Bokuto beams. “But you’re right, this is my first time at a place like this. When I saw the whole sushi off of a naked lady thing, it really threw me for a loop!”

Moan-a turns around with a knowing grin. “Wait till you see the guys into puppy play before you’re thrown off-kilter. Trust me, there are some things even I’m shocked about and I’ve been working here for years,” She laughs.

“You’re so pretty when you smile,” Bokuto blurts out.

Moan-a immediately stops laughing. Bokuto mentally slaps himself. She crosses her arms and looks him dead in the eye.

“Why are you here?” She asks again with a sigh.

“I wanted to see you again!” Bokuto answers easily.

Moan-a’s eyebrow twitches. “Why? I wasn’t particularly nice to you this morning.”

Bokuto shrugs. “I thought you were fine. I _did_ catch you practicing. I can see how that can be crossing a line with some people.”

“You’re smarter than you look,” she leans against the vanity again, “despite the fact you yelled across the club while I was still working.”

He forces out a nervous chuckle and glances back at his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry for that. I was really excited to see you again.” When he checks her reaction, he slightly surprised when Moan-a quickly turns away to hide her face. Her ear peeks through her hair; it’s turning pink.

“Atsumu is right…you’re naïve…” She mumbles, turning away again. “I don’t know if I like your honesty or find it annoying.”

Bokuto gets up from his seat. “But you don’t hate it,” he says. “You didn’t say that.”

Moan-a hums in thought. “I commend you for trying to read between the lines, but you’re assuming that if I like your honesty I still won’t find it annoying.” She faces him again with a wry grin. “However, I will say one thing—you are different than most men I’ve met.”

“Really?” He perks up. “Wait, is this another diss?”

She shrugs. “Take it how you will, but know this—I’ve never had a man in my dressing room,” she says walking over to a partition lowering the straps of her leotard. Bokuto immediately finds himself staring at her shoulder blades. Ohhhh boooy… Moan-a looks over her shoulder, her hair cascading down her bare back. She pouts her lips and the look she gives Bokuto a jolt in his body. “Enjoy mulling over that on your next drink.” She smirks.

Bokuto’s face reddens. That’s his sign to leave. “How…how old are you?” He asks as he heads toward the door. He hears her heel clack behind him.  

“I just turned 21.” And with that she gives him a small push and closes the door shut.

“…jeez the young ones are feistier than I remember…” Bokuto tells himself as he finds his way from backstage. Lucky for him it’s not too hard. All he has to do is follow the loud music. The twins greet him with equally devilish smiles when he sits by the bar again.

Atsumu playfully taps his fingers on the bar as he asks, “Sooooooooooo?”

“So?” Bokuto repeats, highly confused.

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Did you kiss our cousin or not? I have a bet to win.”

Bokuto lets out a squawking noise he didn’t know he could make. “NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED.” Hell, he’s surprised he didn’t get smacked by Moan-a honestly.

Atsumu groans loudly. “SON OF A WHORE!” He slams his hand on the bar.

Osamu smiles. “Clearly one of us actually knows Keiji.” He happily accepts the money his brother gives him. “Victoire.”

“So you guys are cousins?” Bokuto asks. The twins nod. “And you can speak French?” They nod again. “And you’re owners of this club?”

Atsumu snickers. “When you strip us down like that we sound super amazing,” he says.

“You are!” Bokuto says. “You guys are so successful at such a young age! That’s really inspiring!”

Osamu clutches his shirt. “Brother, I’m touched,” he tells his twin.

“Same Samu. Totes same,” Atsumu pretends to wipe a tear. “But enough about us—how come you didn’t kiss our cousin and let me win a bet for once you assholes.”

“One would say you betting on my affairs makes you an asshole.”

Bokuto stiffens when he hears the silky voice near him. He turns to his left to see Moan-A-Lisa leaning against the bar in a red latex shortsuit. It’s sleeveless and Bokuto tries not to get distracted by the tight shiny fabric covering her hips. The heels she has on have a long crisscrossing strap that reach her thighs. Her forehead is still covered by her bangs, but her hair is spun into two tight buns on either side of her head. Moan-a looks over to Bokuto with her signature pout.

“Ignore my cousins. They’re idiots,” she replies smoothly.

“Awwww Moan-a don’t be crabby because we’re trying to get you with a dude!” Atsumu says, reaching over the bar to hug her. “Don’t you want to be like your older cousin?”  He whines when Moan-a moves out of his reach.

“I agree with that notion,” Osamu replies.

“OSAMU WE’RE IDENTICAL TWINS. YOU _ARE_ LIKE ME!”

“A fate that I live with for the rest of my life…” Osamu sighs.

“I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING LIVING OSAMU!”

Moan-a rolls her eyes. “Bokuto-san,” she turns to him. Bokuto feels a jolt when he hears her say his name. It has never sounded so amazing ever. “Follow me.” She grabs Bokuto’s hands, and leads him through the crowd.

Bokuto forces out a laugh. “If you’re leading me to the exit, I’ll find a way back in to watch you perform.” He says this as a joke, but he’s not sure if she’s actually throwing him out or not. He can’t honestly tell what Moan-a/Akaashi is thinking. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s bad at reading between the lines or that she/he are so heavily guarded that even they don’t know what they truly want.

Moan-a turns her head to give Bokuto another rare smile. “Hilarious. As much as that would make me laugh, like you said I know you’ll come back to find me,” she says a bit louder as they pass one of the speakers.

As they walk through the crowd, several people cheer at Moan-a. Some people stand to stuff bills down her top; Bokuto is surprised that Moan-a is able to keep a neutral face when this happens. All the while she keeps her hand in Bokuto’s. He loves the feeling.

When they reach the backside of the stage, Moan-a finally speaks again. “While I was changing I decided to give you what you wanted,” she says, leading him to another backstage room. Instead of another dressing room, they walk into a small lounge. In the center is a small circle stage with a pole. The red lightbulb casts a scarlet tint on the large booth surrounding the stage and the walls. Bokuto feels like he entered a fever dream.

“What I…” Bokuto starts, staring at the pole. He’s already imagining Moan-a spinning on it. “…wanted…?” He finishes.

Moan-a chuckles. “You wanted to get to know me, right?” She asks, already walking over to the pole.

“I did,” Bokuto answers.

She leans on the pole, putting a finger in her mouth and sliding it down her tongue. “Then we’re doing it on my terms.” She points at the seat in front of her and smiles when Bokuto scrambles over toward it. His heart is beating like crazy. He doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s not sure how this even began. When he sees Moan-a slowly strut around the pole, he’s _definitely_ happy that this is happening.

*

Takeru opens his eyes to find himself in his mother’s bedroom. The sun is high above the apartment complex, and filters in the room. He stands in the shade by the door. He looks around the room and lets out a breath when he sees the ballet posters on the walls. Above his mother’s bed is a corkboard with several pictures of him and his uncle pinned on it, all of their smiles bright and happy. Takeru lets out a breath when he hears laughing coming from the balcony outside his mother’s window.

He sees the small potted sunflower gently waving in the breeze. Takeru sees his mother sitting in the small fold up chairs she bought on a whim. His mother’s hair blows in the wind. Takeru already feels himself tearing up when he sees it. Dance seemed to consume his mother in the most beautiful way. When she wasn’t moving, her hair was easily carried by the wind. Her voice twirled as if she was spinning. To Takeru, his mother is the most beautiful woman in the world.

The smile he had when he first sees his mother slowly wilts. Eiko _was_ the most beautiful woman in the world. It’s then that he remembers closing his eyes while watching television. This is a dream. With this revelation, he finally sees himself sitting next to his mother and hears their conversation.

“Skipping school to stay with me…” Eiko sighs. “You’re so troublesome…” She laughs, reaching over to poke Dream-Takeru’s cheek.

Dream Takeru shrugs. “You say that, but you’re happy I’m here.”

“I am…” Eiko’s smile softens. “I’m sorry for getting so angry before.” She bites her lip. “I didn’t mean any of what I said—well the stuff about you taking care of yourself I meant, but not…” She trails off.

“Not the whole ‘be an Oikawa’ thing?”

She sighs. “Yeah…that wasn’t supposed to happen…” She leans up in her chair to look down at the people walking below. “I’m truly sorry…”

Takeru remembers this conversation. It was the day after Eiko and Oikawa tried to apologize to Takeda-Sensei. That night Takeru managed to come back home from a wild study session seconds before his relatives. He reeked of alcohol and sex and that was the last straw for Eiko. He never thought she could get so angry.

_“I’m sacrificing everything for you and you always blow it off! Why are you so much trouble? Why can’t you think about taking care of yourself?? **You’re an Oikawa—start behaving like one.** ” _

His mother quickly shuffling to her room with tears down her face sobered him up for the rest of the night. Takeru bites his lip. Dream-Takeru does the same.

“I never liked my parents,” Eiko says finally. Both Takeru’s turn to her in surprise. “Neither does Tooru…” her voice is soft. “It’s hard being a parent, you know? There are so many things you can do wrong…”

Dream-Takeru opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Takeru’s eyebrow twitches at this.

“Say something, idiot…” he mutters to his other self. “Tell her she’s doing her best.” He stiffens when his dream self glances over to him with a small frown before turning back to Eiko.

“I don’t want to be like them…and yet…they’re still a part of me…” She continues. A small sigh comes out of her as she leans back in her chair. “It’s a terrible burden…” there is a small smile on her face. “But that’s what life is isn’t it?”

Dream-Takeru can only shrug at the question. Eiko chuckles.

“That is a big question to ask, huh?” She says.

Takeru shakes his head. “No it’s not! Tell her what you’re thinking. Tell her that she’s not a burden to you!” Once again Dream-Takeru gives him another scowl before looking away again.

“But enough of that,” Eiko says. “Unless you want to share something?”

“Share something?” Dream Takeru asks.

Eiko nods. “That crazy night of yours—you don’t want to spill all what happened?”

Both Takerus laugh at this. Eiko grins.

“I swear you’re more like your uncle every day…” She shakes her head.

Takeru remembers this day very clearly now for a different reason.

“It’s…uh funny you say that…” Dream-Takeru starts. “Mom…”

“Yeah?” She says with a bright smile. 

This was the day he believed he had the guts to come out to his mother.

Dream-Takeru fumbles with his fingers as he tries to find the right words. Takeru bites his lip. He knows what’s coming.

“I mean we’re all related so of course I’m gonna be like him,” Dream-Takeru forces out. Eiko snickers.

“Smarty pants.” She reaches over to pull his cheek.

Takeru feels his eyes prickle with tears again. “Why didn’t you say something…?” He asks. “You could’ve told her!” He shouts at his other self. His eyes widen when everything seems to stop moving around him except the other Takeru. Eiko’s smile is frozen in time. Her hair is still in the wind. Dream-Takeru slowly stands and climbs into the bedroom to face him.

“Will you shut up already?” Dream-Takeru hisses. “It’s not time to tell her! It’s fine! Stop bugging me.”

Takeru gasps when he feels something force him down to the floor. When he looks up he sees that his other self is stepping on his shadow. “You don’t understand. You don’t know what happens later—”Takeru pleads.

“Nothing’s gonna happen. I’ll tell her later.”

Takeru shakes his head. He feels the floorboards crumbling beneath him. “No please…you don’t get it. Stop fucking taking her for granted.”

Dream Takeru rolls his eyes. “What do you know? You thought the same thing I did.” He grins.

The floor cracks and Takeru begins to fall through.

Just as the darkness begins to claim him, Takeru wakes up when he falls off the sofa. He quickly checks the room, then he pats himself and the sofa to make sure he’s not dreaming. A long sigh of relief comes out of him as he tries to calm down. The television is still on. A game show is blaring from it. He quickly finds the remote and turns it off. 

“Fucking dreams…” He mutters to himself as he gets off the floor. Checking clock he sees it’s only midnight. A part of him wishes it was later. He’s not sure how to spend his time now that he had one of the worst dreams in his life. While staying in is doing wonders for him—he’s so amazed that he’s fully sober—things are very boring. He already finished all of his homework, he doesn’t feel like having sex with one of his study buddies, and everyone he knows is out on a date. He sighs again.

“I don’t feel like sleeping right now…” he says, walking toward his bedroom. As he passes by the small dinky dining table in the kitchen, something shiny catches his eye. A small stack of CD cases; his eyes widen when he reads his mother’s name on them. He immediately grabs them and runs into his room.

He never thought he would see these ever again.

Popping one of them into his laptop, he waits for the folder of images to pop up. He gasps when he sees the bright smile of his mother on the screen. The picture is of her in one of the dance rooms in SUPERNOVA. She’s in a simple white t-shirt and pants and on pointe in her favorite black ballet slippers. If his dream taught him one thing, he needs to let this out immediately.

“Mom…” he says softly, touching his computer screen. “…I’m gay…”

*

Moan-A-Lisa knows how to get a man. She’ll be damned if someone wasn’t lured by her charms in and out of her persona. From the way Bokuto’s eyes stayed on her as she easily spun around the pole and his breath hitching whenever spread her legs in front of him, she knew he was hers.

While she changed in her dressing room, she thought about this annoying owl-hairstyled man named Bokuto Koutarou. She thought long and hard. With his genuine curiosity and legitimate caring attitude, Moan-a realized she wasn’t going to get rid of him easily. And its not like she hates him…there’s just something about him that makes her feel…different. _And that_ _bothers her immensely._ While in several ways they are different people, Keiji and Moan-a are all about their careers. Getting side tracked by a man-child isn’t going to help the club she runs or get more shows.

Bokuto’s face is flushed as he watches her slowly slide down to a split. He swallows. Moan-a smirks, glancing down at his pants.

But having a little stress reliever isn’t bad.

“Bokuto-san,” She rolls his name off her tongue. “I don’t give many private dances…” She replies, getting off the stage. Her steps are slow and purposeful. Bokuto’s eyes are latched on to her heels as she walks down the steps.

Bokuto flinches when she crawls on the sofa next to him. “R…really?” He whispers.

“Really…” She whispers back, walking her fingers toward his thigh. “While I find it annoying, your determination for me is commendable…” She rubs one finger down his leg to his knee. Bokuto shivers.

“That’s the first compliment you’ve given me all night…” He stutters.

Moan-a raises an arched brow. “Are you implying that I’m mean?”

Bokuto quickly shakes his head. “No Ma’am!”

Moan-a smirks. “ _Good Boy…_ ” In a graceful movement she slides into his lap. “ _I love rewarding boys who are good for me…”_ she whispers in his ear as she drags her nails down his arms. “ _For someone so interested …he deserves the best reward…_ ”

When Bokuto fails to make a sentence, she couldn’t help but think how cute it was. The thought is quickly pushed out of her mind. Cute isn’t what she wants. Bokuto gasps when she grinds down on his lap. She grins. That’s what she wants.

It doesn’t take long for Bokuto to pull her mouth toward his. That’s how it usually goes for the few men Moana-a has slept with in this room. She knows how to tease. Plus she’s a sucker for makeouts that are needy. Maybe she’s odd, but there’s something amazing about two people finally giving into what they want. She’s surprised at how good of a kisser Bokuto is. It’s not she didn’t doubt it, but she wasn’t expecting to be the first to let out a loud moan.

Bokuto grins against her lips. “You sound pretty doing anything huh?” He says gruffly.

Moan-a feels her face flush for just a moment. She wasn’t expecting that to affect her so badly. Her response is kissing his mouth again, slipping her hands underneath his shirt. In a quick movement she raises it up and begins dragging her nails down his chest. Watching him arch toward her was magical. A part of her wants to see it several more times.

“Huh,” She chuckles, glancing down in his lap. “Don’t tell me you’re about to finish already.”

Bokuto blushes profusely. “I watched you pole dance, cut me some slack!” He pouts.

“How long has it been, Bokuto-san?”

“I haven’t been with a guy in years…” He mutters sheepishly. “And now that we’re like talking can I ask you something?”

Moan-a raises her eyebrow again. “You may.”

“If uh…this is gonna happen, are we gonna talk after?” Bokuto asks. “I uh…I really thought we were like gonna talk...and uh get to know each other that way.”

Moan-a isn’t sure if she’s offended by this or not. “What do you mean? This is all you wanted.”

“No, no! I mean I think you’re hot yes, but like I want to know you as a person too!” He forces out a small chuckle when she glares at him. “With the look you’re giving me…I feel like what I was thinking was right…”

She forces down his shirt. Not even the sight of his six pack will calm her down. “ _What were you thinking?_ ”

“This,” Bokuto gestures to the two of them, “Was going to be your way out of actually talking to me and maybe becoming my friend.”

Moan-a’s eyebrow twitches. He’s not wrong, but she’s not going to tell him that. “You’re saying you don’t want this to happen?”

“NOOO TRUST ME I REALLY DO NOW THAT WE STARTED!” Bokuto laughs. “But not like this!” He easily picks her up and places her beside him. “If sex now means no talking later then I don’t want to have sex with you.” He stands up. “I’m going to leave and drink something to convince myself I am doing the right thing.”

Moan-a stares at him bewildered. This has never happened before. “BUT YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO FUCKING ME!” She shouts as he walks toward the door.

“I KNOW AND MY DICK HATES ME!” Bokuto shouts, quickly opening the door. “BUT WE’RE GONNA BE FRIENDS AND THAT’S GONNA BE FUN!” He says before getting out the room.

Moan-a stares at the door, wide eyed, completely hard, and confused and extremely annoyed.

“I officially hate him…” She growls.  

*

“Are you sure you want to come along?” Kiyoko asks, fiddling with her hair. “You don’t have to, you know…” She and Iwaizumi walk out of her apartment building. Their hands are linked together. She tries not to act giddy from the small action. Iwaizumi Hajime is a man of surprises. Not only is he holding her hand, but after their lunch with the others he gave her a goodbye kiss. Kiyoko never thought he was the super fluffy type. Hell she didn’t think she was either. She is extremely happy to be wrong.

“Most of the time I’m spending my nights alone,” Iwaizumi answers. “Spending them with you has been way more interesting than reruns of Will and Grace.”

Kiyoko snickers. “You watch Will and Grace?”

“Just because I look like I beat up people for a living doesn’t mean I don’t like quality television,” he says laughing.

“Oh I’m sure you’re all about beating off people, Hajime,” she says, winking at him.

An adorable blush comes across his face. “You’re changing my words, Shimizu.”

“And that reaction proves them right, Iwaizumi.” She laughs.

 He rolls his eyes. “You’ve yet to tell me where we’re going, smartass,” he says with a small chuckle.

“It’s a job of sorts,” she answers after thinking about it. “I’m unsure how else to name it.”

“And it requires you to get super dolled up?” he asks.

She nods, and the thick bangs on her wig flop against her forehead. While she does have long hair naturally, she’s learned that having longer hair gives her an edge. At least when she’s dancing for money. Underneath her long coat she’s wearing a beaded tank top and matching shorts. Her tall heels clack against the pavement. They’re taller than her usual pair, but she can dance in them just fine.

“When you’re entering the ballroom scene, you have to look your best,” Kiyoko replies giving Iwaizumi a once over. “Luckily you don’t have any bad clothes.” She chuckles.

Iwaizumi snickers. “My best friend went to Bunka, Kiyoko. And even before then Oikawa made damn sure I knew how to dress myself,” he says.

“That sounds like him,” She says. “He did the same with me…” she trails off. Yet again she’s stuck at an impasse. What she’s referencing deals with her transition…and she’s still on the fence about telling Iwaizumi. She should since they’ve gotten closer. Hell they’re holding hands, and when he met her this evening they made out. “Not fair…” she mumbles.

“I know, right?” Iwaizumi says. “He threw away all of the clothes I owned _before I wore them once_ ,” he stresses.

Kiyoko realizes she zoned out from the conversation. Thank God she sounded like she was listening. “Oh we’re here!” She points toward the club ahead of them. The blinking neon pink sign simply says THE BALL. As they approach the black painted brick building, the thumping music is heard outside the door.

Kiyoko smiles sweetly at the bouncer at the door. “Aone-kun, you look scary as ever,” she replies.

Aone makes a noise that Iwaizumi assumes is a laugh. He glances down at Iwaizumi, raising an eyebrow. “You’re usually alone, Kiyoko,” he replies curtly.

“I know,” she laughs. “But I finally have a guest. He’s here to see how I get paid,” she says.

Aone makes the short laughing noise again. “You’re in for a slaughter,” is all he says before he opens the door. “I’ll tell Kenji you came by.”

“UrMistress isn’t here today?” Kiyoko asks as she walks in.

Aone shakes his head. “Working at Moan-a’s place tonight with Daishou,” he answers. “TakeSen’s one of the judges. Not that you needed a free vote anyway.” He reaches over to give her a hug, but opts to just pat her back before closing the door again.

Kiyoko chuckles. “I swear he gets more awkward by the day…” she says, looking over her shoulder. “Hajime, you look confused.”

“Can you blame me?” He laughs and the sound echoes down the small hallway they’re walking through. “You two had a conversation filled with names I don’t know of and we’re now walking through a hallway that reminds me of that scene in The Shining.”

Kiyoko laughs loudly before rounding the corner. “Oh please, the only murder you’re going to see is me wiping the floor with the folks who think they can beat me…” She says when they finally enter the club.

The music is much louder here and it almost feels like it’s hitting Kiyoko’s brain. There’s several tables filled with people dressed in all sorts of clothing. Men in detailed dresses, women in tight fitted suits, people in latex, and some barely covered at all. Lights flash all around the large space and at the far back is a large table with five people seated. In the center in a large golden plated chair is the fair TakeSen dressed in an all-white beaded gown. The straps blend in with the ring of pearls around her neck The v-neck shows off her cleavage and the bright red butterfly broach right under her bust. Layers of feathers flow down the rest of the dress to the floor. TakeSen is wearing a short bobbed black wig and a huge fascinator made of large white feathers. As if she didn’t already look like a movie star, her large full length white fur coat engulfs her. TakeSen takes a long drag from her cigarette, in her long black cigarette holder of course, before tapping off the ashes in a golden ashtray.

Next to TakeSen is another drag queen lighting a cigarette. Kiyoko recognizes her as Shimada Makoto aka Lady Gei, TakeSen’s best friend. She is dressed as extravagantly as TakeSen, but more mod. Her gown has a black and white diamond pattern. She wears a bright red necklace that says GEIGEIGEI in large letters which matches her bright wig that is filled with tightly wound curls. Her large shades are heart shaped and they almost fall off as she laughs loudly at whatever TakeSen tells her.

On the other side of TakeSen is Zombie Matroyoshka who is in the middle of taking a selfie with her boyfriend Yaku sitting beside her. Zombie is wearing a large baggy dress that’s bright green and has an eyeball pattern all over it. Her platform neon pink boots match the large bow on the side of her head. Yaku in comparison is in an understated suit. His vest and jacket match Zombie’s dress.

Lastly, is Mal’chik Devushka who is sitting next to Lady Gei. He’s in a bright green tux to match his sister. His bright pink fedora matches his oxfords. His long silver hair is braided and hangs over his shoulder. He blows a kiss to a young man sitting at a table alone and for some reason surrounded by several papers…? Kiyoko decides not to question it.

With the bright lights and loud music surrounding her, Kiyoko beams. This was the place where she truly felt like herself. She feels her heartbeat; it’s pounding already from the adrenaline. In an easy movement, she takes off her coat and faces Iwaizumi. He blushes at her outfit.

Kiyoko smirks. “Welcome to the ballroom, Iwaizumi Hajime,” she puts her hands on her hips and raises her chin to look him in the eye, “This is my domain.”

“Holy shit,” Iwaizumi breathes out.

“Indeed,” she replies leading him to a table. She smiles when she sees a familiar blonde sitting by the bar. “Keishin-san!”

Keishin looks up from lighting a cigarette and gives them a small wave. “Yo Kiyoko and guy who fucked Nova.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitches. “Iwaizumi Hajime…” he mutters. Kiyoko snickers.

“It’s a lost cause, Hajime,” she says as they sit down. “When you’re associated with a drag queen, words gets around quick.”

Keishin nods. “Especially here,” he blows out smoke and gestures the grand space around them, “You learn everything about people. Teachers, your next door neighbors, people in government, little weird office cubicle people—you name it someone’s got dirt on them.”

“Scary…” Iwaizumi says.

Keishin shrugs. “That’s only if you have something to hide. When you’re doing this stuff every night, you get used to the ‘I’m hiding my pee fetish from the world’ or ‘I’m cheating on my wife with this twink I saw at a white party’ stories,” he says. “If people just honestly declared ‘I LOVE WATERWORKS’ the world would be a better place.”

Kiyoko smiles sweetly at him. “Drunk?”

“Extremely thank you for asking.” he says.

She turns to Iwaizumi. “Keishin-san isn’t this talkative or so in tune with worldly problems sober,” she says behind her hand.

“Right…” Iwaizumi glances over to the drunk blonde, now rambling about the problems with guys who ‘are pussies at eating pussies’.

“I eat out Sae every night and look at me now—I’m a fucking grown man,” Keishin declares.

“Yes you are, Keishin-san,” Kiyoko agrees.

“Damn straight.”

Kiyoko chuckles, glancing over to Iwaizumi again. She’s surprised to see him look a bit confused. “What’s up?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Nothing…you’re just more comfortable here is all.”

“Ah…I guess so,” Kiyoko says with a smile. “This place is like home to me. I realized who I was here…” Again she’s unsure if she can tell Iwaizumi about her transition. “I also learned how to dance the way I wanted from the people here.”

“Really?”

Kiyoko nods. “As I said before, when you know a drag queen you find out stuff,” she says, giving TakeSen a small wave, “Thankfully I’m close with a pretty famous one.”

“You’re an interesting girl, Shimizu Kiyoko…” Iwaizumi leans back in his chair. “Dare I say this is much better than the series finale of Will and Grace?”

She laughs loudly. “I should be happy that that’s the only thing you have to compare me to.”

“Nah, I’ve been on dates with other people from time to time, but they usually fall flat,” he says. “Like they’re all talk and then nothing else. I’m like Drunk Keishin, people who hide stuff I’m not down for.”

Kiyoko feels her face redden. Maybe…maybe she’s been too harsh on Iwaizumi. Just because she’s dealt with other men who don’t like who she is doesn’t mean he wouldn’t. He’s enjoyed her company this long…he wouldn’t turn her away. Right?

“Hajime…I—”

A loud whoop is heard and Keishin immediately sits up. TakeSen smiles at Saeko who jogs into the center of the room to several cheers and applause. She’s dressed in a black beaded jumpsuit and has the same fascinator that TakeSen but with black feathers instead. Her heels are as tall and thin as Kiyoko’s, but she effortlessly jumps around in them as she waves to the crowd.

“You guys know Mistress is gonna be so jealous that you’re cheering for me instead of her,” Saeko laughs into the microphone. “Aone! Tell her that I upstaged her tonight!” She calls toward the back of the room where Aone is now standing. All he does is shrug. “For those who don’t know I am your hostess this evening, Takeda-Ukai Saeko the First,” She curtsies.

Keishin puts out his cigarette and begins lighting another one. “I said not to make that joke and what does she do…” he mutters, his face reddening.

“I’m super excited to get this gig going. We have about ten rounds to judge and speaking of judge let me introduce our lovely panel~” Saeko skips over to the judges table. “First we have my old college roommate and lovingly dubbed ‘The Elusive Drag King’ Mister Mal’chik Devushka!”

Mal’chik happily allows Saeko to sit on his lap. “Dobryy vecher, Saeko-chan,” he says. “You look lovely as always.”

“Thank you!” Saeko beams. “I actually like this color on you—it reminds me of the first time you tried on a suit.”

“Was it green?” Mal’chik glances down at his suit.

Saeko gets up. “I think so…I could be thinking about your underwear during our first time. We had a lot of firsts,” she laughs at Mal’chik’s wide eyed expression. Several people whistle at the statement. “We went to an all girl’s college, okay? Mal’chik was getting like his second or third degree and I was there for…other studying.” She walks over to Lady Gei. “Lady Gei I feel like you get what I mean from that grin you’re giving me.”

“I get it,” Lady Gei raises her shades. “I purposefully asked my dad to sign me up to same sex prep schools because it made things easier,” she replies.

Saeko laughs. “Right? The chances go from ‘this is a one time deal in the bathroom stall’ to—”

“It goes to ‘several times a week in the bathroom stall but now you have a special knock so you know who it is’,” Lady Gei laughs. “Even now I keep telling Yuusuke ‘three knocks or it’s not me on the other side,” she says. Saeko immediately turns away when she starts laughing.

TakeSen uses her fan to cover her face as she laughs.

Saeko walks past TakeSen to Zombie, still giggling. “Next we have the lovely duo Zombie Matroyoshka and Yaku.” She skips over to give Yaku a hug. “I have Yaku-kun to thank for dolling me up tonight,” she says.

“It was my pleasure,” he replies before turning to Zombie. “You see how easy giving thanks is, Lev?”

“Yaku, if I said thank you in public it would turn up on a porn site,” Zombie replies grinning. Yaku blushes.

“I’m curious,” Saeko says, “Have you tried putting on your own makeup, Zombie?”

Zombie shakes her head. “I’m really bad at it, yeah? That’s why I leave it up to Yaku.” She beams. “I can’t come without him!” Zombie cackles at her dumb joke, kicking her feet. Mal’chik hunches over, laughing loudly.

Yaku groans, covering his face. “I’M UPSET THAT I’M ACTUALLY IMPRESSED AT THAT THAN ANYTHING ELSE.”

Saeko snickers as she walks over to TakeSen and hops up on the table to give her a peck on the cheek. “And finally, our leading lady is the ever wonderful TakeSen,” she introduces. “Who looks like she just came out of the opera.”

TakeSen chuckles. “Is that what we’re calling what happened in my dressing room earlier?”

Keishin almost spits out some of his drink he swallowed, and Saeko lets out a high pitched laugh. The blondes are bright red from the simple, classy statement.

“I was wondering why no one else gets a gold chair, but now I see why,” Lady Gei cackles.

Saeko gets off the table. “I’m leaving it at that. Clap for our judges tonight!” She gestures to five distinguished people. “Lord knows I’m going to have trouble hosting with them.”

“I was just going to say that you’re doing a great job hosting tonight’s ballroom. Saeko-chan,” Lady Gei says.

“Thank you!” Saeko beams.

Lady Gei smirks. “You seem really comfortable—I guess it’s because in your relationship you have all of the ball room.”

The entire ballroom erupts in loud laughter as Saeko crouches down to the floor covering her face. Her shoulders shake as she cracks up. TakeSen is flushed from laughing so much and fans herself to cool down. Zombie is slamming her hands on the table and kicking her feet again.

Saeko stands up again, wiping her eyes. “God I am not getting paid enough for this. Let’s fucking start this before I lose my mind,” She says before starting the first round of the night.

Iwaizumi whispers in Kiyoko’s ear, “So when am I going to see you slaughter people through dance?”

She giggles. “Voguing is in the last round. It’s the most popular and quite a show,” she answers, winking. “Don’t get too excited waiting.”

He leans back in his chair with a loud sigh. “Don’t tease me Kiyoko…” he sighs.

*

“Okay so for sure you guys fucked right?” Atsumu asks Bokuto.

Bokuto forces down another swallow of his mixed drink. “What makes you say that?” He asks.

“Keiji led you to…” Atsumu begins as he and his brother do jazz hands.

“The Red Roooooom where our cousin likes to fuck peopleeee even though he doesn’t think we don’t knowwww but weeeee knoooowwww,” the twins sing off key.

Bokuto snickers. “Bravo,” he says. “And no nothing happened.”

“Really?” Atsumu gasps.

Bokuto sheepishly looks down at his glass. Behind him he hears someone coming up toward him. Looking over his shoulder he sees Moan-a walking past, muttering. When she sees Bokuto her scowl scrunches up on her face. With a small ‘hmph’ she turns away from him to her cousins.

“ _I fucking hate owls and I have to fucking retuck myself because of fucking owls,”_ She mutters. “ _I’m switching songs because **fucking owls** made me dirty this one._” She storms off to her dressing room. “ _FUCKING. OWLS,”_ she shouts as she makes her way to her dressing room.

Osamu snickers. “Wow I’ve never seen him so mad,” he says. “Also he hates you.”

“And owls!” Atsumu adds.

Bokuto forces out a small chuckle. “I assume that’s what the repeated phrase was…” he mumbles.

“Don’t worry, guy. Our lovely Keiji is what people lovingly call a spoiled brat,” Atsumu replies, easily flipping a bottle over his shoulder to his brother. A group of girls next to Bokuto clap and whistle at him.

Osamu catches the bottle and balances it on the back of his hand before flipping it onto the table. The girls clap again. Atsumu winks at them. Osamu doesn’t. “He’s an only child, he’s got the ‘teen son of the rich family next door who purposefully skinny dips in the big ass rich people pool because you know you’re watching’ porn video body,” Osamu starts; Bokuto silently agrees with the extremely detailed and extremely correct description, “he’s got money, two cousins who can’t help but spoil him,” he continues.

“God, I really can’t…” Atsumu sighs, lighting one of the girl’s drinks with a match. “Must be the puppy guilt…” He mumbles. Bokuto doesn’t ask.

Osamu closes the bottle they were flipping around and puts it back on the shelf behind him. “His parents spoil him because he’s an only child, he can spin around a pole to get whatever man he wants—I forgot why I was pointing out all of Keiji’s faults,” he cuts himself off.

“…you had a lot of bad things to say...” Bokuto says.

“It’s his thing.” Atsumu shrugs.

“It really is.” Osamu nods. “Anyway, I’m glad that you didn’t fuck my cousin. Not only do I win money again,” he grins when his brother flips him off, “But Keiji can finally learn what it’s like to not have something.”

“And have a friend!” Bokuto chimes in, perking up.

Atsumu pretends to wipe a tear. “My dear cousin finally talking to someone instead of getting on his knees and sucking him off,” He lets out a small dramatic sob before glancing at his brother, “I’ll miss the stories…” he reaches for his twin, but Osamu quickly gets out of his reach.

Bokuto watches the two of them, laughing. “You two are strange, but you really care about Akaashi, huh?”

The twins look over to him slightly surprised. Osamu has his hand on Atsumu’s forehead, pushing him away and Atsumu has his arms reached out to his brother.

“We’re the only people he knows,” Osamu replies.

Atsumu surprisingly, looks away pouting, “Plus he helps us run this place…” he mumbles.

Osamu snorts. “You’re blushing.”

“WHY ARE YOU NEVER ON MY SIDE SAMU?”

“Because it’s so fucking funny Sumu.”

Bokuto chuckles, finishing off his drink. His groin is finally back to its neutral state and he’s now convinced that his choice to not sleep with Akaashi was the correct one. Despite his appearance and overall demeanor, he’s smarter than he looks. Well…when it matters.

Hearing all of this though makes Akaashi even more interesting to him. Why does Akaashi choose to keep to himself? He could easily have whatever he wanted…maybe people don’t want to be his friend because they want his status? Or maybe he has enemies?

Or maybe he’s afraid?

Bokuto hums to himself when the thought comes to him. That’s a feeling that he can agree with. Being homosexual isn’t the easiest thing unfortunately. There was a time he was afraid…but one person got him out of his loneliness.

His phone buzzes and when he checks it he snickers at the photo of Makki kissing Kuroo’s cheek. In the photo Kuroo is about to spill his drink on the person behind him but his big elated smile shows that he could fucking care less. Bokuto grins at the picture. If it weren’t for the equally gay and bro-y Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto wouldn’t be who he is.

Hell he wouldn’t even be here if he wants to be real about it.

Kuroo’s goofy smile on his phone screen makes him laugh. God his best friend is a complete idiot. He finally texts out a message.

_You’re crazy and I love that about you, bro._

It doesn’t take long for a response.

_BRO THIS CONCERT IS TITS AND YOU BET YOUR ASS I LOVE YOU TOO_

*

Kyoutani flinches when he feels air against his ear. Shigeru chuckles before sitting back in his chair.

“You’re so quiet! What’s up?” He asks before taking a sip out of his fizzy pink drink. “Did the guy in the latex cow suit scare you that bad?”

Kyoutani shakes his head. “No…well yes and…other things…” He mumbles before looking around. All night he has been checking to make sure no one he knows—Terushima—doesn’t randomly show up and make him feel weirder than he already does. He and Shigeru are sitting on the balcony of the club, with a good view of the stage. There’s a pole in the center of it, but the dancer currently on stage isn’t using it. The dancer is barely dressed and straddling an extremely excited man.

“I guess a fetish club is a really ‘out there’ place for a first date, but hey! We met at a gay bar and I was pretending to be a lady so I feel like we’re already past dinner and a movie,” Shigeru says. Kyoutani has learned that Shigeru is very chatty when he’s tipsy. He doesn’t mind, but because he’s already anxious the amount of words slurring out Shigeru makes Kyoutani fidget more in his seat.

He glances down at his black denim jeans and baggy graphic shirt. For some reason he feels like he’s not dressed properly. Then again he’s unsure if Shigeru’s bright pink and yellow polka dotted shorts suit fits either. He’s not sure why he cares about their clothes. God, he’s just picking at everything now. He flinches when Shigeru abruptly gets up and leans over the railing waving wildly.

“OH MY GOD!! BOOO-CCCHHAAAAAN~” Shigeru calls. Kyoutani glances down and almost chokes when he sees one of his dance teachers at the bar below.

Bokuto looks up from his phone toward Shigeru and stares at them, cocking his head.

Shigeru almost drops his drink as he shakes his hips in an attempt to look more feminine, “IT’S ME, BABYYYYY!”

This gets Bokuto’s attention. “HOLY SHIT BABY!!!” He jumps up and down waving at them. “AND KYOUKEN!” He shouts. Kyoutani covers his face. “AW BABY YOU LOOK SO CUTE AS A BOY!”

“SO DO YOU!” Shigeru laughs. “I’M GETTING REALLY DRUNK!”

“DUDE SO AM I! THAT’S SO FUNNY!” Bokuto laughs, almost falling off his stool.

“YOU’RE SO FUNNY!”

“NO I’M BOKUTO!”

Kyoutani ends the conversation by pulling Shigeru back into his seat. He sighs heavily. “You’re drunker than I thought you were…” he replies.

“Waaaah??” Shigeru laughs. “Nooo I’m totally finnnneee. I’m just feeling bubbly~ Let me feel bubbly Keeeeen so we can bubble later~” He tries to wink but he closes both of his eyes.

“…I don’t even know what that means…” Kyoutani mumbles with a small laugh. He figures this is the best time to take his boyfriend—ER FRIEND. HIS FRIEND. TAKE HIS FRIEND—ER SHIGERU…ER…YAHABA-SAN….

Kyoutani sighs heavily. It’s time to take this person he’s highly interested in and has sex with home and he’s getting a headache from thinking too much.

He flinches when he feels someone drape their arms around his neck from behind. There’s a strong smell of perfume and it’s starting to make Kyoutani sick. The arms have silk pink gloves on with fake nails attached at the tips.

“Well well well….” The person says behind him. “Trying to get an easy shag, are we?” Kyoutani gulps when the person drag their nails on his chest. “How bad is he, Madame?” Kyoutani faces Shigeru again to see a drag queen handing Shigeru a glass of water.

The drag queen, Madame apparently, is dressed in a bright blue baggy dress that is cinched in at the waist by a bright orange belt. Underneath the dress she’s wearing snakeskin leggings and tall red booties. What catches Kyoutani’s attention is the hair she’s wearing, if he could call it that. Instead of a wig, the queen is wearing a headpiece that looks like a large albino Burmese python coiled around her head. The head of the snake is angled to hang by her face similarly to a diagonally cut bang.

“He’s okay,” Madame replies. “Isn’t that right, sweetie?”

Shigeru hiccups out a laugh. “You’re a snake!”

Madame pats Shigeru’s shoulder. “Totally fine.” She frowns at Kyoutani as she sniffs Shigeru’s drink. “On the other hand, you’re on your way out the door mister.”

Kyoutani feels all the blood leave his body. “Wait no…we came together.” The arms draped around him move away and he’s finally able to see the person behind him clearly.

It’s another drag queen but this one looks as though they just came out of an orgy. Her platinum blonde finger waved hair is curled over one of her eyes and she’s only dressed in a matching pale pink bra, corset and panty set. Her white lacy strap up thigh highs aren’t even and her floral pink robe slides off her shoulders. She gives Kyoutani a crooked smile.

“Right and I’m a nun,” she says.

“Nooooo we totes did!!” Shigeru slurs out. “This vodka is weird tasting…” he tells Madame.

“It’s 0% alcohol, sweetie,” Madame says. “You know you gotta keep that calorie count in check.”

Shigeru’s eyes widen, nodding eagerly. “You’re so right…” he starts chugging the glass of water.

“Mistress, what do you think?” Madame asks. “I don’t smell anything, but that doesn’t mean shit.”

Mistress flips her hair. “This is gonna sound crazy but he looks too obvious to be a complete asshole to a drunk person,” she says.

Kyoutani isn’t sure to be relieved or offended by this statement. “I’m telling the truth—it was Shigeru’s idea to come here together…” He forces down a blush when he says this.

The drag queens glance at each other.

“I suck his dick alllllll the time and he sucks mine alllll the time!” Shigeru sticks out his hand toward the drag queens. “I’m Baby! I’m like you but right now my penis is here and later his will be in me.” He points at Kyoutani, giggling loudly.

“Baby?” Mistress repeats.

Madame snaps her fingers. “Baby Star, right?” She says. Shigeru nods eagerly, reaching for his drink that’s still in Madame’s hands. She easily keeps it out of his reach. “MC told me Nova had a daughter.”

“Huh, so Nova really is a mom now…” Mistress replies before giving Kyoutani another crooked smile. “No wonder you look so guilty, you’re fucking a drag queen.” She laughs loudly. “I swear Aone always looks so weird when he comes with me to a gig!”

Kyoutani sighs. He looks guilty for a lot of reasons but he doesn’t feel like thinking about them right now.

“I dunno maybe it’s a dude thing. Mika-chan is pretty regular with me,” Madame shrugs. “But we should properly introduce ourselves since we accused you of date raping. It’s only fair!” She beams. Kyoutani believes there should be more to make things fair but whatever. “I am Madame Trouser Snake.”

“And I’m UrMistress NextDoor.” Mistress grins behind her hand.

 Somehow this sobers Shigeru up some. “Holy shit you two are singing queens!” He gasps. “Mom told me that there were more singing queens aside from Makki.”

“You bet your ass, sweetie!” Madame winks. “Granted we’re not singing tonight.”

“Keeping things civil in the crowd! We’re like policemen, but hotter and more efficient!” Mistress claps her hand. “Tell your mama we said hello! We’re gonna find more lameos trying to disturb the peace in this racy ass club!”

The two queens wave before walking off. Shigeru excitedly turns to Kyoutani.

“They’re so fancy looking!” he says.

Kyoutani shrugs. “…I think you look better…you sure sobered up quick…” he mumbles, feeling his ears redden.

“I wasn’t that drunk! Just…very tipsy!” Shigeru laughs. “But what they said caught my drunken—er tipsy attention…” he looks down at his glass in his hands. “…are we dating?”

Kyoutani freezes. He really hoped that Shigeru didn’t hear that. He doesn’t know how to answer that question. He quietly wishes for something to distract them from this topic.

As if God answered his prayers, the lights in the club dim as the music gets louder. Shigeru gasps when he sees Moan-A-Lisa strut on the stage wearing an all black body suit made out of several straps weaved together. Pieces of her skin are seen through the weaving and she elegantly poses to show off her outfit. Her hair is a sleek short Vulcan haircut and her eyepiece is a small mirrored bar that goes across her eyes. Her black lipstick shines as she smirks at the crowd.

“…she’s so amazing and she hasn’t even danced yet…” Shigeru mumbles. Kyoutani glances over to him. Shigeru is standing up and leaning against the railing, his eyes stuck on the drag queen performing on the stage. “We’re the same age and she’s so much better than I am…”

_The animals dance in the Safari Disco Club_

_The animals dance in the Safari Disco Club_

_The animals dance in the Safari Disco Club_

_The animals dance in the Safari Disco Club_

Moan-a begins dancing once the beat drops. The crowd cheers for her as she makes her way to the pole. Kyoutani realizes that Moan-a is doing the same type of dancing that Shigeru and the blue alien that Suga grinded on does. However he realizes that Moan-a’s steps aren’t as strong as Shigeru’s…and the way she waves her arms isn’t as good as Shigeru…

“…you’re a better dancer…” He says.

Shigeru hums. “Yeah you got me there!” he laughs loudly. “She’s a beginner but everyone is so buzzed that it doesn’t really matter.” They watch Moan-a climb onto the pole and expertly spins on it. “…but she has me there…pole dancing would be a cool thing to learn…” He takes a sip of his drink.

“You’re already good at dancing,” Kyoutani replies, watching Moan-a easily flip herself over on the pole.

“Thank you, Ken,” Shigeru smiles at him. Kyoutani feels his heart beat faster. “But the drag world is so cutthroat, you have to set yourself apart somehow…Makki is a metal singer, TakeSen is 20’s flapper that doesn’t seem to age, and Mom is a fucking alien deathdropping devil…” He finishes his glass and pops his tongue. “Baby Star doing flips and spinning on the pole…that’s how I set myself apart!” He grins down at the stage.

Kyoutani flushes. He’s never seen Shigeru so determined before. Because his mind wants to truly torture him, he thinks about the little kisses Shigeru gives him when they’re alone in bed. And the way Shigeru looks deep in his eyes before declaring ‘you’re beautiful you asshole’. And the way Shigeru holds him close…

Shigeru scowls at his glass. “This is fucking water…” He looks over at Kyoutani. “What’s up?”

Kyoutani quickly shakes his head.

He didn’t think he was going to have love fucking hit him in the face tonight.

*

Kiyoko is surprised to see two new guests sitting next to Iwaizumi at their table. In the small intermission she left to get a drink at the bar and Keishin left for the bathroom. The two guests are drag queens she’s seen before at the ball. Kiyoko doesn’t like to say she hates people or dislikes them. It’s not nice. She prefers using the phrase ‘I’m not their fan’. That sounds more polite she thinks. She hopes at least.

The first is Princess Shirabu, aka Shirabu Kenjiro, who is sitting in Kiyoko’s seat chatting with a very polite and stoic Iwaizumi. There is a small crown pinned to the side of her head. She flips her long asymmetrical bang behind her to show off her simple but stellar long gold maxi dress. Despite being one of the winners of the femme rounds, Princess doesn’t pad to make her body look more feminine. According to Princess, models are as flat as surfboards and will always get the hottest men because hot men surf. Kiyoko knows for a fact that Princess Shirabu’s boyfriend Goshiki doesn’t know how to surf and is deathly afraid of the ocean.

The second is Phallus Jane, aka Kunimi Akira, Princess’s best friend. Even though they’re not officially a duo, they are always seen together. Jane doesn’t pad either; in comparison to Princess, Jane is the edgier of the two in terms of style. She’s wearing a mesh poncho that shows off her bare torso and black panties. In terms of personality, Kiyoko would lovingly describe it as a concrete wall—stable, consistent, and extremely boring. The two queens have been major fans of Kiyoko ever since she started dancing in the ballroom scene, but Kiyoko can’t help but wonder if they think she can actually fit in their clique or they need something to get more followers on their Instagram. Not like they need any more. The main reason they’re popular is because of their extravagant photoshoots they post online. Kiyoko sighs when she finally receives her Cassis Orange.

It can’t be too bad. Due to her transitioning she missed the past few balls. Maybe they’ve gained personality or talent aside from being themselves.

…that’s not too bitchy to think right?

“I leave for a few minutes and you already have new dates?” She tells Iwaizumi when she reaches the table.

Iwaizumi grins at Kiyoko. “I did nothing. They came to me.”

She rolls her eyes. “Is that bragging or a cry for help?” He laughs, making sure his arm doesn’t touch Princess Shirabu’s. Ah, a cry for help then.

“Kiyoko!” Princess Shirabu gasps. “This boy toy is yours?”

Phallus Jane stops sipping her drink to say, “Nice outfit! Did Mattsun make it? I’m surprised he can crank out so much stuff when we order from him all the time.”

Kiyoko points at her chair. “My spot, my boy toy, and my friend Nova made it,” she says simply. She smiles when Princess quickly gets out of her chair and into Keishin’s seat.

“Damn,” Iwaizumi says. “First time I’m okay with the phrase ‘boy toy’.”

“I have been called a miracle worker,” she tells him. “Just like Nova is with the clothes she makes me.” 

“Nova…I forgot she made clothes,” Princess crosses one of her legs. “Maybe if she wore something aside from a space suit she’d get more work.”

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow.

“Kiyoko-chan, you can look mad all you want!” Jane laughs. “But Nova hasn’t moved up from one bar.”

Kiyoko realizes that not only have they still not gained any talent, but their personalities have taken a trip through the gutter. “You realize that Tooru is a close friend of ours, right?”

Princess leans against the table, smirking. “Which begs the question why you’re hanging around him,” she says. “The only reason he’s got some popularity is because of TakeSen and Saeko giving him a shot. Hell even Kuroo is getting more biz than him.”

“If it’s so easy to talk shit about him, how come you’re not trying to help?” Iwaizumi asks gruffly.

Jane bites her straw, grinning. “I like him. You know how to pick them, Kiyoko-chan,” she says.

“Down, Jane,” Princess laughs. “You got Kindaichi.”

Jane shrugs. “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t voice my opinion.”

Princess taps her nails against the table. “And to answer your question, Boy Toy—”

“Iwaizumi-san.”

Kiyoko snickers into her glass.

Princess’s eyebrow twitches. “Iwaizumi-san…there’s no reason to help those who’ll always stay at the bottom.” She gestures at herself and Jane next to her. “Jane and I are winners. We’ve been winning competitions and changing the way drag is viewed by the public.”

“Talk about the magazine deals!” Jane chimes in.

“And the runways…we’ll be stars…” Princess fixes her crown with a giggle. “We’ll be represented. Wouldn’t that be fun, Kiyoko?”

Kiyoko’s eyes narrow at the annoying drag queen. “Representation is important…but support is also,” she responds coolly. “Breaking bonds isn’t the best way to represent a group of people. I hope you enjoy the view from your magazine spread, while Supa Nova is on the billboard in Tokyo.”

“ _SHIT._ ” Iwaizumi covers his loud snort.

Jane and Princess look appalled. Kiyoko could care less.

“Are you serious?” Princess hisses, standing up abruptly.

“As serious as your lack of talent,” She replies taking a sip of her cocktail. “Putting on a lash isn’t the same as putting on a show.” She smiles brightly as she waves them goodbye. “I’ll see you at Nova’s next show, if you’re able to find a seat.”

Jane and Princess leave the table angrily toward the back of the room where their boyfriends sit. Princess all but stomps all the way over. Kiyoko laughs when Iwaizumi kisses her cheek.

“That was the greatest thing you’ve ever done and you haven’t even danced yet,” He says, wrapping an arm around her. “This boy toy can leave right now without seeing you wipe the floor with these other dancers and be the happiest person ever.”

She blushes. “Well that’d be a shame…because I really want you to see me win…” She looks down at her drink. It’s virgin tonight since she’s dancing. She’s made it a rule to never drink when she has a competition. Granted dealing with Princess and Jane is a reason to drink as much as possible.

“Did I ever tell you how attractive you are when you’re super confident?” Iwaizumi asks, leaning toward down to kiss her.

She chuckles. “Maybe once or twice…” When she feels his lips on hers, she feels happy. She’s decided. Iwaizumi can be trusted…he hasn’t run away so far so it should be fine right? When they pull apart she, grabs his hand. “Hajime, I have to tell you something. I—”

“Hey guys!” Saeko calls as she and TakeSen reaches their table. Kiyoko tries her hardest not to look pissed off. “Kiyoko you look like you’re about to murder me.” Crap. “Anywho, I just wanted to see if you saw Keishin around. He’s been away for a while now.”

“He declared that he wanted ‘piss before people get pissed that Kiyoko beat them again’,” Iwaizumi replies.

TakeSen chuckles. “That sounds like him,” she says smoothly. Her fur coat is off, revealing her slender figure. Kiyoko is not jealous that Iwaizumi is staring at TakeSen’s waist. Not jealous at all. Not in the slightest.

Saeko sighs. “Figures. Poor guy must be asleep on the stool again,” she says. “Thanks. When he’s drunk he’s like a fucking toddler. You lose track of them and they’re crawling toward the street.” Kiyoko and Iwaizumi stare at her. TakeSen laughs again. “I stopped babysitting and my brother is still alive,” she says before walking over to the men’s restrooms.

“Be gentle, Saeko. You know he bruises easily,” TakeSen calls after her.  

“Brother…?” Iwaizumi mumbles. “Wait she said her last name is Tanaka?”

Kiyoko nods.

“Her brother goes to our dance studio. He’s dating another student and one of our receptionists.”

“Wow,” she says. “Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“You mean he knows how to have fun,” TakeSen says, sitting on their table. “Speaking of, are you enjoying yourself ‘Boy Who Fucked My Daughter?” She asks with a dainty puff of her cigarette.

Iwaizumi is about to properly introduce himself, but he doesn’t feel like it anymore. “Yeah, it’s pretty fun. Especially with Kiyoko,” he says, giving Kiyoko’s shoulder a small squeeze.

Kiyoko grins at TakeSen. Take that small waisted old lady.

“Kiyoko, you’re grinning as if you won something and I’m not sure what,” TakeSen points out. She smiles at the two of them, blowing out cigarette smoke. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this crazy thing. Speaking of crazy, I saw the femme and runway winners crowding you earlier.” She taps away some of the ashes in the cigarette tray Keishin was using.

Kiyoko shrugs. “They won because their mouths were shut,” she says.

TakeSen laughs, covering her mouth. “True! Plus we have to be fair. Despite their rudeness, they are good at what they do,” she says. “A pretty face can’t hide an ugly heart as they say…” With a wide grin she asks, “So darling, what’s the gossip?”

“They talked about Tooru,” Kiyoko says before taking another sip of her drink.

TakeSen’s smile grows thin. She looks over to the back of the room where Princess and Jane are sitting. The younger queens stiffen under TakeSen’s gaze. She blows out smoke.

“ _What_ _did_ _they_ _say_?” She asks, still watching the younger queens.

“Nova wouldn’t get far and you’re the only reason she has fans.”

“ _Oh really?_ ” TakeSen asks, taking out her cigarette and mashing it out in the ashtray. “ _It’s not like I taught her to sew or to dance or anything…_ ” she mutters, her teeth gritting against her cigarette holder. Thankfully, TakeSen’s mood is lifted when the men’s bathroom door is kicked open.

The three of them watch Saeko pull out a very sleepy Keishin from the men’s bathrooms. He yawns loudly as he’s brought back to the table. TakeSen giggles behind her hand at the disheveled sight of her boyfriend. His pants are slipping from his waist, and his hair is in complete disarray.

“How were you able to sleep standing up? Are you a horse?” Saeko asks him as she fixes his pants. TakeSen reaches in Keishin’s back pocket to get his pack of cigarettes.

“No, I’m Keishin…” he answers through another yawn. Saeko chuckles softly. When his pants are back on, he plops down in his chair.

“This is the last round, Keishin,” TakeSen replies, putting in a new cigarette in her holder. “After this one we’ll be heading home.”

Keishin nods, already closing his eyes.

TakeSen shakes her head fondly at him before turning toward Kiyoko. “Well Miss Invincible, I’m ready for a show,” she winks. Kiyoko nods with big smile on her face.

Once TakeSen is back in her seat, Saeko cheers in her microphone again. “It’s finally time for the crowd favorite--the voguing rounds. And tonight we are pleased to have one of our biggest reigning champions, Miss Invincible with us!” She gestures toward Kiyoko who shyly waves at the attention that she gets. “Come on up and get your title back, girl!”

Kiyoko twitches when Iwaizumi chuckles in her ear. “Where did that confidence go?” he asks.

“I’m still confident; I’m just not good with crowds when I’m not dancing,” she mutters. Her heart beats faster when he kisses her cheek.

“Don’t worry about them. Just think about me.”

She playfully nudges him off. “I won without thinking about you, you know.”

“I know, but I was promised a slaughter.” He grins.

She rolls her eyes. “Who’s the smartass now?” She smiles when he laughs loudly. Getting up from her seat, she walks to the center of the room. She passes by Princess and Jane with barely a glance toward them. Since she was flirting with her boy toy she didn’t hear the name of her competition in this first round.

She rolls her shoulders and shakes out the last of her jitters. It doesn’t really matter what their name is. In a dancing competition, moves is all what matters. And from the way the girl is sneering at her across the dancefloor, she doesn’t seem that impressive. At best she’s the best in her beginner’s vogue class. One would say that Kiyoko is full of herself, and Kiyoko would answer ‘I’m the best so I am full of myself’. A grin spreads across her glossed lips.

She is Miss Invincible for a reason.

Saeko grins as she continues explaining the rules. “Each round our lovely dancers will only have a minute and thirty to impress our judges. Whoever gets the most votes stays until the final round!” She says before pointing to the dj station behind the judges’ table. “DJ BEKA THROW DOWN A BEAT!” Saeko shouts, getting out of the way of the dancers.

The second she hears the beat Kiyoko is already moving.

Damn does she love dancing.

*

Iwaizumi Hajime is a simple man. When he says something he means it. That’s probably why he enjoys Kiyoko’s company. She is direct and honest and for Iwaizumi that’s equally as attractive as her looks.  A major pet peeve of his is when people declare they’re the best and they’re _extremely_ mediocre. He assumed just from Kiyoko’s build that she’s a talented dancer, but when the music started playing he is practically taken aback by just _how_ talented she is.

_Take me on a trip, I want to go someday_

_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA_

_I really want to come kick it with you_

_You'll be my American boy_

Kiyoko is already whipping her hair around as she spins and drops down to the floor in a split. It’s only been thirty seconds in the song and she already has the crowd on her side. She easily gets on the balls of her feet and bounces on them, kicking out her feet. Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he isn’t turned on by watching her leg muscles. Her competition is a bit unnerved by how fast Kiyoko’s movements are. Every beat, Kiyoko is using to her advantage. There’s never a moment she’s still. Iwaizumi knows Kiyoko already won this round but he silently gives the other dancer props for finishing the round.

The music fades and Saeko, who is now sitting on Mal’chik’s lap again, lets out a whoop in her microphone. “Holy fuck we’re already at a level 10 and it’s the first round,” she laughs getting up from her spot, “Alright, let’s vote who stays.”

Iwaizumi is a bit confused when the judges raise two fingers toward Saeko. He assumes this was part of the rules he talked over.

“Miss Invincible stays!” Saeko announces.

Kiyoko bows her head before walking over to give the other dancer a hug. As Saeko calls the next two dancers to the floor, Kiyoko walks over to the bar to get a tall glass of water. When she reaches their table still trying to catch her breath.

Keishin lazily reaches over to give her a high five. “Good work, kid,” he says.

“I was taught by your girlfriend. If I lost the first round she wouldn’t let me hear the end of it,” Kiyoko laughs. She turns to Iwaizumi with a small shy smile. Looking away she asks, “What do you think?”

Iwaizumi inwardly sobs over how adorable this girl is. “You slaughtered and I fucking can’t wait for more,” he says, enveloping her in a big hug. She laughs and pecks his ear. Iwaizumi doesn’t know what good deed he did that allowed him to meet Shimizu Kiyoko. When he releases her she takes a sip of water. “I don’t get how they judged you though.”

“In each round, dancers will be dubbed dancer 1 or dancer 2,” Kiyoko explains. “I was 2 this round.” She drinks some more water.

Iwaizumi hums in understanding. “Is everyone as fast as you?” He asks, watching the next set of dancers.

“Hmmm…maybe. Some people are soft, meaning they’re more elegant. I prefer being more dramatic because it’s more exciting,” she chuckles to herself. “It could because Saeko taught me, but moving too slow bores me.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I think anything you do isn’t boring,” he says. And he means it. Ever since he saw her at the studio, he’s been more interested in his job. Hell he’s even talking to his coworkers now. To him, Kiyoko is the key to another world. A world that he’s been out of ever since Oikawa ran away from their old neighborhood.

Huh…that’s a thought.

Kiyoko is shocked to hear the words. Her cheeks redden and she playfully hits his stomach. “You’re so straightforward,” she says behind her hand. The winner for the second round is chosen, and another set of dancers are brought on stage. “I’ll be going on again soon,” she tells him.

“Can’t wait!” Iwaizumi grins. “Even though they’re not as good as you, it’s really cool to see this in person. I’ve only seen videos,” he says.

“You find this interesting?” She asks, wide eyed.

“Hell yeah,” he answers. ‘Because you’re doing it and kicking ass’ is what he wants to say, but he chooses to keep that to himself. Kiyoko smiles as she drinks some more water before she’s called up again. The dancer going against her this time is a drag queen.

Saeko calls for DJ Beka, ‘to play another goddamn thumping track you amazing European man’. Iwaizumi feels his face redden as he watches Kiyoko stare down her opponent, letting out a long breath. Damn that was hotter than he thought it would be. Granted Kiyoko makes everyday movements hotter than usually are.

_Work, work, work, work, work, work_

_You see me I be work, work, work, work, work, work_

_You see me do me dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt_

_There's something 'bout that work, work, work, work, work, work_

_When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_

_Me na care if me tired, tired, tired, tired, tired, tired_

_Join me I deserved it_

_No time to have you lurking_

The second the beat drops, so does Kiyoko. The crowd roars from her sudden death drop and gets even louder when she gets up only to spin back down into another one. Zombie shakes her boyfriend screaming loudly. Lady Gei is waving her fan wildly. Iwaizumi is just as excited when he watches Kiyoko get up and quickly wave her hands in front of her and to the side. Her opponent tries to get in front of her as a lame form of intimidation, Iwaizumi thinks. Kiyoko is unfazed as she grabs his hand to spin herself in front of him and slide down in a split. Even Saeko cheers at that to Iwaizumi’s surprise. Lady Gei is now standing and jumping in her spot excitedly. TakeSen giggles behind her fan.

Keishin chuckles to himself. “Sae…you’re looking like a proud parent…” he mumbles looking at his girlfriend. Iwaizumi glances over to Saeko and she’s grinning madly as she watches Kiyoko, biting her thumbnail. “She can’t dance anymore you know,” Keishin says casually.

Iwaizumi is extremely surprised to hear this.

“Dancing like that is dangerous,” Keishin continues, crossing his arms on the table and resting his head. “It’s flashy but…it’s called death drop for a reason,” he says as he watches Kiyoko end the round in another drop. “If don’t land right, it could be the death of your dancing career.”

Iwaizumi isn’t sure what to say.

“Seeing Sae like this…” Keishin trails off smiling warmly at his girlfriend who’s tapping her foot to the song. He quickly turns to Iwaizumi with a frown. “I’ll make you drink drain sludge if you tell anyone this.”

Iwaizumi raises his hands to defend himself. “I am literally forgetting this conversation,” he says quickly. Keishin is the type of drunk that falls asleep easily, rants about random topics, and oddly sentimental apparently. Iwaizumi tries to get the conversation back to the lady of the hour. “There seems to be a lot of people here to see Kiyoko.”

“Of course!” Keishin sits up abruptly. “She’s been gone for so long and no one is actually entertaining.”

“She’s been gone?” Iwaizumi asks. “Why? She seems so happy here.”

Keishin raises an eyebrow. “If you’re asking, that means it’s not my place to say.”

The judges vote for Kiyoko to move on to the next round. She and her opponent shake hands and she makes her way back to their table, eagerly chugging down her water.

Saeko announces the next group, and Kiyoko lets out a sigh.

“That’s the current champion,” She tells Iwaizumi, gesturing to a woman wearing a short black dress and lace up heels. “We’ve been in several competitions together. We’ve been in the finals more than I can count.”

“How good is she?” He asks, watching the dancer’s movements. She’s just as fast as Kiyoko but a bit sloppy if he wants to be honest. He also thinks her bun looks weird on her head, but it’s a beauty contest. Of course Kiyoko would be the winner of that also if he were the judge.

Kiyoko shrugs. “Let’s just say she’s been winning because I’ve been on hiatus.” She smirks up at him.

Iwaizumi bites his lip. How is one woman capable of going from adorable to sexy in literally seconds?? But then what she said finally registers in his head. Hiatus? Keishin just said that Kiyoko has been gone. He wants to ask, but he gets the feeling he really shouldn’t.

The reigning champion is deemed the winner of the round.  Hilariously enough her stage name is Champion. Iwaizumi kinda wishes he had a cool stage name. Miss Invincible…Supa Nova…hell even Kentaro is called Mad Dog in some breakdancing circles. Kiyoko is called up for her semi-final round. She gives him a quick peck on the mouth before making her way to the floor.

Huh…Mr Invincible doesn’t sound half bad…

It’s much better than ‘that guy who fucked Supa Nova’.

*

Bokuto sighs heavily as he watches Moan-a finish her number. Her small smile is pretty, but Bokuto wonders what could make her really laugh. She walks off the stage, leaving one of the club workers to quickly gather the tips on the stage and follow her to the dressing room. Unlike before, Moan-a actually glances in his direction. She doesn’t say anything and quickly turn away before Bokuto can do anything. She scurries backstage, her ears turning pink again.

“Huh,” the twins say behind him.

“Huh?” Bokuto turns to them.

“Huh…?” Atsumu turns to his brother.

 Osamu shrugs. “Huh.”

“HUH!?” Bokuto shakes his head. “I mean, what does that noise mean?”

The twins grin.

“Don’t worry about it,” Osamu says.

“Enjoy the ride, cowboy,” Atsumu adds with a wink.

Bokuto narrows his eyes at the two of them. “I may have known you two for a couple of hours, but I’ve learned to never trust you when you’re both smiling,” he says.

“He’s learning,” Atsumu tells his brother.

Bokuto is about to retort when he feels something fluffy brush against his arm. Next to him is a short person dressed in a pastel pink bomber jacket, t-shirt that has ME0W on the front in white letters, a pink pleated skirt and tall white sneakers. Their long hair reaches past their shoulders and is dyed blonde near the edges and Bokuto can’t help but think of a pudding cup when he sees it. The white fluffy cat ears in their hands must have been the thing that brushed against him. They pass a tall empty glass back to Osamu.

“…more milk please…” they say, their voice barely heard over the music.

Bokuto immediately wants to keep this person as a pet and love them forever. “YOU’RE THE CUTEST PERSON I’VE EVER SEEN!” he shouts. The person visibly stiffens from the loud noise, and takes a step away from him. Bokuto laughs, lowering his tone. “Did you sneak out of your parents’ place to come here?” From their short stature and big eyes, Bokuto assumes they’re around seventeen or so.

The person glares at him. “…I’m 23, loud owl man…”  

Bokuto stares at them. “…you look so much younger…”

The person grimaces, wrinkling their forehead and pouting. “ _I KNOW….”_ They mutter.

Atsumu laughs, leaning against the bar. “Kenma-chan, you should be happy about that.”

“You look like an old man when you make that face,” Osamu says handing ‘Kenma-chan’ the now full glass of milk. “Bokuto, this is Kozume Kenma. He’s a regular here. Kenma-chan, this is our new friend and possible cousin-fucker, Bokuto Koutaro.”

Bokuto blushes furiously. “WAIT HOLD ON THAT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN!” He protests, but the twins shake their heads.

“Possible,” Atsumu stresses.

Kenma makes a small sound before quickly covering his mouth. “…funny…” he says. “You were the ‘heyheyhey’ guy…”

Bokuto doesn’t know when he’ll get a break.

Luckily for him, the conversation changes when Atsumu takes a picture of Kenma. “You look so cute today Kenma-chan!” He happened to take the photo right when Kenma looked up at his phone, still taking a small sip of his milk. Bokuto has the strong urge to pet him.

“…you could’ve warned me…” Kenma sets his glass on the bar, looking away. “…I would’ve put the ears on…”

“Kenma-chan is an otokonoko,” Osamu explains. “He’s probably one of the more bold crossdressers since he does it aside from here.”

Kenma shrugs. “…skirts are comfortable…” he says. There’s a small smile on his face. “Plus…it was only a matter of time…before I started wearing girl clothes…” he turns to Bokuto. “My best friend is a drag queen…”

“Maine Coon—have you heard of her?” Atsumu asks.

Bokuto gasps loudly. “DO I!?” He screams. Kenma covers his face from the loud noise. Bokuto quickly apologizes before calming down. “He’s my best friend!! We dance and work together!!”

“KENMA!” Another voice shouts. Kenma flinches again, but doesn’t hide from the voice. Instead he slowly turns toward it, his eyes shining.

A guy much taller than Kenma jogs over to the bar, waving eagerly. “Found you!” He cheers, enveloping Kenma in a big hug.

To Bokuto’s surprise, Kenma blushes at the attention, clinging onto the guy’s shirt. “…I said I was going to get a refill…” he says.

The guy laughs and gives Kenma another squeeze before letting go. “You know you’re so tiny! I thought I would lose you!”

Kenma looks down, fiddling with his fingers. “…you’re tall enough to find me…”

Bokuto whips his head to the twins. “ _THIS IS FUCKING ADORABLE_ ,” he whispers excitedly.

Atsumu nods eagerly. “ISN’T IT THOUGH?”

“The two of you are gross…” Osamu rolls his eyes.

Bokuto assumes by Kenma’s grimace that he agrees with Osamu. The guy next to him laughs again, patting Bokuto’s back.

“Hey guy!” He says happily. “Thanks for keeping Kenma company! He usually walks away from people he just met, but since he’s giving you an angry look that means he likes you!”

Kenma crosses his arms with a pout, turning his head away. “…no it doesn’t…” he says.

The guy bends down to peck Kenma’s forehead. “Yes it does, silly billy!”

Kenma pinches the guy’s cheeks. “Sou-kun...you’re silly…” he pouts. ‘Sou-kun’ laughs and pecks Kenma’s lips.

“I want that…” Bokuto sighs.

“Me too…” Atsumu says.

“You have that,” Osamu tells his twin.

Atsumu elbows his brother. “I know and shut up.”

“I’m sorry! I’m being super rude!” The guy grins. “I’m Inuoka Sou!” He shakes Bokuto’s hand eagerly. Bokuto can’t help but think of Hinata. Also he’s cracking up that he didn’t say that he was dating Kenma because it’s adorably obvious.

“He knows Kuroo…” Kenma replies, taking another sip. He’s now sitting on the barstool next to Bokuto.

Inuoka gasps. “REALLY? SMALL WORLD!” He says. “Kuroo-san was in our dance studio back home! He’s super great and super funny like wowzers!” He leans in to whisper. “We didn’t tell him that we’re back in town yet from Osaka. He’s totally gonna chew us out like woah.”

Bokuto now has the urge to pet Inuoka. He can’t help but picture him as a dog…but like a much happier one than Kyoutani. “Why were you in Osaka?”

“Dance competition!” Inuoka cheers. “It was super crazy! People recognized us off the internet and there was a whole line of people wanting to take pictures of us!”

Kenma pouts. “…so many people…so much standing in the sun…” he mumbles.  

“We won the partners competition!” Inuoka cheers. “I don’t want to brag but it’s our fifth win,” he says. “Hoping to snag the DANCE OFF trophy this time!”

“DUDE I’M COMPETITNG IN THAT TOO!” Bokuto exclaims.

“REALLY??” Inuoka asks just as loud.

Kenma grimaces. “…I’ll remember my earplugs next time…”

“Aw Kenma,” Inuoka snickers at his boyfriend. “You know you’re happy to see Bokuto again.”

Kenma wrinkles his forehead again. Bokuto isn’t sure if it’s his imagination or not, but he thinks he heard Kenma hiss just then.

Inuoka turns back to him with a bright grin. “He’s super excited.”

“...are you sure…?” Bokuto asks. Kenma takes his phone of out his jacket pocket and slides it next to Bokuto.

Kenma immediately looks away when Bokuto glances at him. “…Kuroo would want us to have each other’s numbers…I’m beating him to the chase before he annoys me…” he mutters.

Inuoka immediately hugs him. “Awwwww Kenma you’re making the first move this time!” He says.

Bokuto feels as though he’s going to melt from the cuteness that is Kozume Kenma. He happily gives Kenma his phone and they exchange numbers. When Kenma gets his phone back, he looks at it with a small smile on his face.

“Kuroo knows good people…so it’s easier to talk to his friends…” Kenma replies before looking up highly alarmed. Bokuto is confused at first but then he realizes that Kenma didn’t mean to actually compliment his friend.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Bokuto replies.

Kenma grimaces before hopping off the stool and walking toward the restrooms.

“He really likes you!” Inuoka laughs.

Bokuto laughs with him. He wouldn’t think that tonight would be filled with getting a private pole dance, making out with said pole dancer, having said pole dancer get mad at him, and meeting the cutest cat-human hybrid in existence.

Man is he happy he went out of his comfort zone!

*

Kiyoko lets out a long sigh as she faces her last opponent of the night: her rival, Champion. She’s been watching Champion closely all through the night and she’s noticed a few things. Her spins are a bit wobbly despite the fact that she’s pretty good at those, she’s been going pretty hard in the beginning rounds which usually isn’t her style, and her shoes are about as tall as Kiyoko’s.

Kiyoko hasn’t been using a lot of energy because she enjoys keeping the finale as flashy as possible so she knows she’s got more stamina that Champion. Kiyoko has been practicing in her heels for several weeks now so she’s pretty comfortable in them unlike her competition. However with these small advantages, Kiyoko doesn’t get too full of herself. Instead she looks over to the judges table. Throughout the beginning rounds, she’s been glancing over to it. Not to look at the judges, but to get an idea of how tall it was. She’s practiced doing big jumps in these shoes and she’s feeling pretty confident about it.

Saeko steps onto the floor between them, shushing the crowd.

“It’s finally time for the final round, my dears!” She announces. “Kiyoko, Champion has been sneering at you for the past few minutes. Do you have some witty banter for her?”

Kiyoko blinks in confusion. “I wasn’t paying attention to her,” she says. The entire crowd erupts in laughter. Champion crosses her arms and frowns. “I was thinking about winning.” Saeko laughs loudly. Kiyoko silently thanks the higher powers for giving her the talent of accidental trash talking.

“Since it’s the finals we’ll let the ladies shine for one minute before letting them battle it out on the floor,” Saeko explains as she walks off the dance floor. “We’ll let our challenger go first! Miss Invincible, your minute starts now! GIVE ME THE BEST DJ BEKA! I SWEAR TO GOD I LOVE YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS MY BOYFRIENDS!”

Just before the music starts, Kiyoko hears Keishin groan loudly.

Thankfully DJ Beka knows exactly what Kiyoko likes. Granted he’s the only guys who loves working the ballroom. Kiyoko lets out another breath as she waits for the song to play.  

 _Bitch better have my money!_  
Y'all should know me well enough  
Bitch better have my money!  
Please don't call me on my bluff  
Pay me what you owe me  
Ballin' bigger than LeBron  
Bitch, give me your money  
Who y'all think y'all frontin' on?  
Bitch better have my money!

Kiyoko grins. DJ Beka always comes through. She’s already moving as the quick paced song fills the room. Before she starts spinning into a dip, she sees Saeko grinning at her. It’s been three years since she first taught Kiyoko. It was probably the most intense learning she’s ever done.

“I see myself in you,” Saeko replied, stepping on her cigarette. They were outside Speakeasy. Inside TakeSen was drilling ‘Lady mannerisms’ to Oikawa which involved the perfect smile, giggle, and tone only a true Lady would have. “That’s why I’m agreeing to teach you. I’m surprised you heard about me.” She starts lighting another cigarette.

“Keishin talks a lot when he’s drunk,” Kiyoko said.

Saeko snickered. “He sure fucking does.”

Despite how quick her feet are moving, Kiyoko feels pretty stable. She’s covered most of the floor already. If her math is right, she still has 45 seconds left. Taking a quick glance she decides what she should do—she’s using up a lot of energy right now with the tricks she’s doing, but while Champion is going she’ll get some back. She decides to do something simple that always keeps people excited. A handstand where she lands in a split. She’s so happy in hindsight she started doing yoga.

“If you don’t get that crowd on their feet, you’re done,” Saeko told her during one of her practices. “And you need money to keep a roof over your head, and to save up for your surgery.” That day they were using one of the unused rooms in SUPERNOVA. Despite being unable to dance, Saeko was dressed to workout.

Kiyoko swallowed.

“It sounds awful, but I’ve been in your spot before,” Saeko replied. “I was young with no parents and a younger brother that loves eating. I knew how to do dance so I started going to clubs.” She smiled. “I got hooked on vogue and made some dough!”

Kiyoko gets up from her drop and begins twirling her hands in sharp angles before quickly spinning and death dropping again. She gets on her knees and shakes her ponytail above her, feeling almost drunk from the crowd’s energy.

“You have only a minute to show your stuff. So always plan ahead on your ending move,” Saeko said a few weeks into their training. “Some people love ending with a death drop but I kinda find it cheap. Plus with the way you have to land, you kinda look like you got piss-drunk and passed out.” She laughed.

Kiyoko hummed as she wiped her chin with her hand. “How should I end then?” she asked.

Saeko grinned. “The more shade you throw, the better.”

Kiyoko pouted. “I’m really bad at that…”

“Nah, Kiyoko. You don’t know it, but you’re probably one of the shadiest people ever,” Saeko said. “You accidentally insult people when you’re not trying to and it’s fucking hilarious.”

In the midst of her performance, Kiyoko finds herself closer to Champion than she expected. On Champion’s head is a little crown. Kiyoko finds it tacky. In her last few seconds, Kiyoko reaches over to tip the crown off Champion’s head and pose in front of her. She beams when the crowd is standing up clapping for her. She looks over to see Saeko laughing behind her hand.

“Alright Miss Invincible!” She claps. “Let’s give the reigning champion her time on the floor!”

Kiyoko makes her way back to her original spot, catching her breath. She still held back, but she believes she showed that she was eager to win. Glancing over to TakeSen, she sees that the mature drag queen is talking Lady Gei behind her fan. TakeSen looks to Kiyoko, lowers her fan to show a small smile and a wink. Kiyoko sighs. She may be TakeSen’s favorite, but it’s frustratingly hard to entertain. A vice of being a part of the business so long, she assumes.

Kiyoko doesn’t pay attention to Champion’s performance. She knows winning over the other judges will be pretty simple. But how can she win over TakeSen? She knows that the name of the game is to win money so she pay bills, but surprising a pal is just as important. She smiles to herself. That was one of the things that Eiko taught her during her classes.

“What bugs me is when people care too much about winning,” Eiko said during a break. Takeru was sitting behind her, putting her hair in a French braid. In the back of the room, Oikawa sat in a corner humming to himself and sewing a costume together.

“Isn’t winning the point of the competitions?” Misaki Hana, one of the newer students asked.

Another new student, Yachi Hitoka, nods eagerly. “I’d…like to focus on winning…” She mumbles, before looking at the floor again. More people agreed.

Eiko shook her head, causing Takeru to mess up his braiding. He sighed loudly before fixing his mistake. “Yes, winning is important, but think about your audience,” she said. “For example, you get lead parts in shows because of your skill level, but how you affect the audience. The worst dancer can have center stage just because of they appeal to the people watching them.”

Yahaba took a bite out of his granola bar. “So if you win over people, you’ll win the whole shebang?” he asked.

Eiko nodded eagerly; Takeru gave up the braid. “Exactly!” She beamed. “That’s why timing is important! If you time your moves just right, you’ll shoot an arrow straight through their heart!” She said.

“Are you teaching them how to dance or to assassinate people?” Oikawa asked from the back.

Eiko laughed. “Dancing is a form of assassination, I think. So I guess both!”

Kiyoko feels calm when it’s time for her and Champion to dance one last time. She disregards Champion glaring at her and focuses on the people she needs to shoot a figurative dance arrow to. She turns to Iwaizumi who flinches at her sudden gaze. She blows him a kiss. He grins at this and winks back at her.

TakeSen raises her glass toward her before taking a delicate sip.

Saeko grins before she says, “This is the final match. Ya’ll better hold on to your tits, hips, and asses, because I get the feeling that we’re in for a ride…” She points to the dj station. “GIVE US THE DROP DJ BEKA!”

 _You wake up, flawless_  
Post up, flawless  
Ride round in it, flawless  
Flossin on that, flawless  
This diamond, flawless  
My diamond, flawless  
This rock, flawless  
My rock, flawless  
I woke up like this  
I woke up like this  
We flawless, ladies tell 'em  
I woke up like this  
I woke up like this

Kiyoko smirks. If there’s one person she can get down to it’s Beyonce. The second the beat drops she’s moving. In her peripheral she sees Champion matching her movements. She finds it slightly annoying, but extremely advantageous.

“A quick way to know you won is when people match your timing,” Saeko told her the week of her first vogue competition. “People get too caught up in outdoing you that they end up becoming your accessory.” She patted Kiyoko’s shoulder with a big grin. “Make someone your fucking Birkin, girl!”

And Champion is the best Birkin to have apparently. Not only is she copying Kiyoko’s movements, she’s getting sloppier due to lack of energy. Kiyoko grins to herself. She hears the crowd chanting her name when she does a longer spin into a dip. They’re on her side… She quickly looks over to Iwaizumi. He’s on the edge of his seat.

She slowly gyrates her hips, eyeing him. She grabs her ponytail and swings it around, biting her lip. Iwaizumi immediately turns away covering his face. She chuckles to herself and turns to the judges table. Saeko is wide eyed and practically screaming alongside Zombie and Yaku. TakeSen meets Kiyoko’s gaze, smirking.

Kiyoko lets out a breath before getting a running start toward the judges table. She’s jumped onto stages before so she assumes she can jump onto a table pretty easily. With the momentum she’s able to lift herself high enough to land on the table in a split.

“SHE’S ON THE TABLE!!” Lady Gei screams, knocking over her chair. “SHE RAN TO THE TABLE!” She jumps in place. “SHE GYMNASTICS THE TABLE.”

“SHE GYMNASTICS THE TABLE!?” Saeko turns to her.

“YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN SAEKO DON’T GET ON MY DICK ABOUT THIS!”

TakeSen’s eyes widen when Kiyoko grabs her fan and begins strutting on the table. Kiyoko fans herself because she’s actually fucking hot from dancing but everyone is living for it.

“SHE TOOK YOUR FUCKING FAN TAKESEN!” Lady Gei screams. “SHE HAS YOUR FAN AND MY LIFE AND I’M DEAD AND YOU’RE DEAD!”

The music ends and everyone is going bananas over Kiyoko, who is still standing on the table fanning herself. She smiles, breathing heavily and glances over to Champion who doesn’t look as pissed off as she thought she would. Instead Champion is the one to help her down from the table and the first to give her a congratulatory hug.    

“FUCK ME UP!” Saeko screams in the microphone. “FUCK! WE KNOW WHY SHE’S CALLED MISS INVINCIBLE!” She jogs over and hugs Kiyoko. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispers in her ear.

Kiyoko hugs her teacher tightly. Saeko chuckles as she lets go of her. TakeSen is finally standing along with the rest of the judges, clapping for Kiyoko. Kiyoko looks around the ballroom, feeling her eyes tear up. Hearing everyone shout her name she feels so amazing. At first it was just a name that someone called her, but now she truly feels invincible.

However, Iwaizumi isn’t at their table anymore.

After receiving her 22,000 yen prize money, she asked Keishin what happened to him.

“He got a boner and actually took my advice to jack off in the bathroom,” he answers.

Kiyoko laughs loudly. And the night keeps getting better.

*

Iwaizumi couldn’t face Kiyoko the rest of the night as he walked her home. It didn’t help that she’s hot from dancing and she’s still kinda sweaty and NO.

NO HE WILL NOT JACK OFF IN PUBLIC AGAIN.

…to think he’ll go from ‘guy who fucked Nova’ to ‘guy who jacked off in a public restroom to the hottest woman on the planet’. Both are true, but he doesn’t want to be called that.

He feels his face redden when Kiyoko smirks at him. Goddamn Keishin and his talkative drunk personality…

“Had fun in the bathroom?” Kiyoko asks. “Had some nice thoughts?” Iwaizumi forces himself not to stare at her legs or her...just the ground. Look at the ground Iwaizumi.

“…yep…” he mumbles.

Kiyoko laughs. “I’m surprised that I got you up with that!” She says. “I thought I’d have to be more revealing…” She steps in front of him. “I wonder if you’re the same way…” She whispers, tilting his chin upward. They look at each other. She laughs again before walking beside him again. God his life is hanging by a thread with this girl.

Huh… “You haven’t seen me dance yet,” he says. “Unless you’ve peeked into my room when you’re at the studio…?” He really hopes so.

Kiyoko shakes her head. “I usually stay in the room I’m using.”

Dammit. “Well I’m sure I’d give you the same reaction if you peeked,” he says.

She snickers, playfully elbowing his arm. “That sounds like a promise.”

“It is,” he says.

Kiyoko flushes to his delight. He’s learned that she’s easily flustered when he’s more direct with her. A part of him wants to say that she’s captured his heart…but that might be too direct even for him. They hold hands as they continue walking; the silence is enjoyable.

It’s when they round the corner to her apartment building when Kiyoko speaks again. “You know,” she starts, fiddling with her hair. “I uh…have something to tell you.”

“Okay, tell me.”

She bites her lip, looking at the ground. “I’m…I’m a bit afraid to…which is funny because I got annoyed whenever someone interrupted me before.” They stop at the apartment building and she faces him. “I’m worried you won’t want to be around me anymore…”

Iwaizumi’s brow furrows. “Did you murder someone?”

“No,” she huff out a small laugh.

“Then we’re all good then.” He grins.

She smiles. “If only it was the simple…” she says, holding both of his hands. “There have been other guys who’ve said this to me…and when I told them they left…what’s worse were the ones that said they were okay with it…but slowly stopped talking to me.” She sighs. “It’s awful to say I don’t trust you because I do…but I don’t know if I’ll bounce back if something happens.”

Iwaizumi tilts her chin upward so she can look in his eyes. She has her glasses back on, but her steel colored eyes shine through the glass. He smiles before kissing her.

“If it scares you that bad, it might be best to wait,” Iwaizumi replies. “Hell, it took me several years to come out to my parents and they knew I was blowing Oikawa in my bedroom.”

She laughs loudly. “Well, I guess in that regard I’m the same way…” she says. “I better get to bed. I’m super tired…”

He gives her a big hug and kisses her ear. “You worked hard tonight, Invincible! I enjoyed your slaughter.”

“Hey, I said I wasn’t a murder a few seconds ago,” she says.

“When you’re not dancing, sure. On the dancefloor you’re a fucking serial killer.”

She laughs. “You’re sucha dweeb.”

Hey, he’ll take dweeb over ‘guy who jacked off in the public bathroom to the hottest woman in the entire world’.

*

Oh man Makki’s concert is the highlight of my life. They did fucking three different encores and even got several people to lick their boots during the intermission. I always wanted to go to a rock concert!! Dreams do come true! When Oikawa and I walk out of the elevator to our floor its like two in the morning and I am still singing the songs they performed.

I hear Oikawa chuckle beside me. “Had a good time?” he asks.

“Probably the best time I’ve had in a looong time,” I answer, grinning at him. Even though we’ve been at a rock concert he still looks as glamorous before we got there. He smiles at me and I just have this urge to just…hug him? Hold his hand? A lot of fluffy things I wanna do.

“I’m relieved! I was afraid that you weren’t going to have fun,” he says, getting his keys out of his pants pocket. They’re skinny jeans so I don’t even know how the hell that was comfortable, but I’ve learned Oikawa can literally do anything impossible. “I’m…I’m not good at this kinda thing.”

“Going out?” I ask.

He chuckles, blushing. “Sure, let’s call it that!” He says quickly. “That phrase applies to us, right?” He drops his keys and let out the cutest little squawking noise holy cow.

I laugh. “Yeah? We went out after all.”

Oikawa picks up his keys, his face getting redder by the second. “Uh well…I don’t have much practice with it…and I had to look up what to do…” he mumbles, unlocking the door. “But…online they said that uh…you should end the night with uh…” he glances over to me, with a small pout.

I’m enjoying this side of him very much. “Uh huh?” I’m not the only one that finds it adorable that he looked up how to plan an outing with someone am I? At the same time though…it’s kinda horrible that he hasn’t a chance to go out. I should change that. Poor man needs to see the world!

Just as I’m thinking this, I feel his lips on mine. It was quick, and chaste and the next second Oikawa immediately rushes inside our apartment. I stare at the swinging door in shock. I hear Oikawa shut his door closed and my face is reddening.

…this was a date…

…we just went on a date.

…he looked up what to do on a date…

…and he kissed me…

…and I wish he told me so I could like participate. Is that the right word? Participate? Kissing participation sounds odd. Never mind you get what I mean.

I slowly walk inside the apartment, my heart beating loudly. That Oikawa Tooru…just when I think I have an understanding on him he flips things around again. And then I’m hit with another realization:

…he’s never been on a date before.

Even though he’s been ‘dating’ Ushijima for two years. He’s never been on a date. And his first one was with me. Holy shit. I touch my lips again, remembering last night…and how nice it was being with him…

“You look like a flustered school girl,” Takeru’s voice jolts me out of my reverie. He walks past me to the kitchen to get some orange juice. His eyes are puffy but he’s grinning like an idiot. “Uncle just ran in like a flustered school girl. Got a whooolllee bunch of shoujo manga happening in here.”

“We went out to a concert, that’s all,” I say, crossing my arms. I’m trying to be defensive, but I cannot stop myself from flushing. “…I haven’t been on a date in a while and this one was one of the best I’ve been on.” I smile.

Takeru chuckles into his cup. “Stellar.” He smiles and points at his face. “I’m also stellar. This might be the greatest night for all three of us.” Before I know it, I’m enveloped in a warm hug. “I got to tell someone the secret I’ve been hiding…” He says. When he lets go of me, he’s tearing up again. He lets out a small laugh when he wipes his eyes. “Uh tomorrow…I have to tell you something okay? So don’t leave until I tell you okay?” I don’t have work tomorrow, but I don’t want to undermine his sense of urgency.

“Yeah, sure,” I say. He hugs me again before going into his bedroom and shutting the door.

New New Perspective City is changing. Slowly but surely. I slowly walk to my room with a small smile growing on my face. Those two…they’re trying to fix their problems a little at a time. I hope I helped bring about this change, but I’m not sure. I’m about to head into my room, but stop. I look over to Oikawa’s door. A small giggle comes out of me. I quickly walk over to it, giving it a small knock.

 One thing is for sure though…

Oikawa opens it, and blushes profusely when he sees me.

“Suga-chan, I’m sor—”

I pull him down and kiss him. I feel his hands shakily grab my waist. I smile against his lips before pulling away.

“You can’t kiss your date and run away,” I tell him.

Oikawa covers his face with one of his hands, keeping the other wrapped around me. “…you’re teasing…” he says this with a smile.

I chuckle. “Maybe…but you’ve got a date under your belt,” I say. “I can’t wait for the next one.”

He stares at me in shock. “R..really?”

I nod, grinning. “Really.”

…I’m changing along with them.

*

When Oikawa wakes up, he’s happy and calm.

Huh that’s new.

How…refreshing.

He chuckles to himself as he sits up. “I’m gonna keep using that word to describe him…” he mumbles, looking over to his sister’s picture. “Morning Nee-chan—or rather afternoon probably…” he says as he reaches over to check his phone.

It’s 7:05.

“Holy fuck it’s actually morning…” he stares at his phone bewildered. Down the hall he hears his nephew singing badly in the kitchen and Suga laughing at him. He bounds out of bed and rushes over to them. “HOLY FUCK IT’S ACTUALLY MORNING!” He shouts when he reaches the kitchen.

Suga and Takeru stare at him. Suga flushes and turns away while Takeru raises his hand to cover his view of Oikawa’s crotch.

“Note to self—thongs don’t cover morning wood very well,” Takeru replies dryly.

Suga can’t even say anything.

Oikawa glances down. “Calm down, dearest nephew. I’m only at half-mast.”

“SERIOUSLY?!” Suga exclaims, whipping his head toward him. His blush deepens when he quickly turns away again. “I mean I don’t care…”

 “Uncle, put on clothes so I can have a serious talk,” Takeru says, munching on a toasted waffle. “Plus, I don’t want Suga focused on your dick when I’m the star of the convo.”

Suga sputters in his coffee cup. “I’M NOT FOCUSED ON IT.” He squeaks when Oikawa winks at him.

“Uncle. Clothes. Now,” Takeru orders, pushes Oikawa back toward his bedroom.

Oikawa huffs as he tries to find something suitable. He really wanted Suga to keep staring at his half-mast…and maybe do a little more. He giggles to himself. To think he and Suga are in some weird…relationship… he’s not sure what to call it. They’re still friendly, but now they kiss from time to time. And they can date!

He feels his heart thumping. He’s never felt this way with anyone before. Just as he thinks this, his phone buzzes when he gets a text message. He frowns when he reads who it’s from.

“Ushijima…” he mutters, reading the message.

_Not answering is childish Tooru._

_Fuck off Ushijima._

Oikawa stares at his phone just as he sends the text. A huge wave of relief falls over him. He lets out another small laugh. Looking over to his sister he asks, “Nee-chan was it always that easy?” He asks, laughing a bit louder.

“Was it always this easy to feel better?” He asks again, putting on his robe. He’s too happy to cover his body with actual clothing.

He skips back over to the couch where the people he cares for are waiting on him. “I’m ready~” He sings, plopping next to Suga. Takeru narrows his eyes at him. “What? I’m wearing clothes.”

Takeru sighs. “I’m begrudgingly happy with that,” he says. He’s standing in front of them with his laptop on the coffee table. “Alright, I uh…I’m gonna come out with it—I’m…I’m gay.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. Suga stares at him.

“I know…I know you already knew…and I know I’m really obvious but—”

Oikawa cuts him off with a hug. He squeezes his nephew tightly. “I love you, you know that?” he says.

Takeru hugs him back. Oikawa hears him sniff and lets out a small chuckle. “Uncle Tooru…” Takeru mumbles.

“Sure I made jokes about it…and yeah I knew…but I’m so happy that you love yourself enough to tell me,” Oikawa continues. “And you trust us…” Oikawa sighs, letting go of his nephew. “I know I’m not the best caretaker…but always know you can come to me about anything okay?” A fear Oikawa has had ever since his sister passed was Takeru growing up to hate him. Before Suga, they fought every second. They couldn’t be in the same room for too long or they’d scream at each other about something. He’s not sure how, but with Suga around they’ve actually gotten along better than before.

Takeru wipes his eyes, smiling. “You’re an okay guardian, Uncle Tooru,” he laughs when Oikawa rolls his eyes. “And I love you too…” he peeks behind his uncle to smile at Suga. “I love you too Suga—er uh Koushi!”

Oikawa is suddenly extremely jealous that his gay nephew can say the phrase so easily. He really wants to say that, but it might make things weird…and he just started getting used to kisses…and the idea of dates…saying I love you is too soon…god he’s already having a small freak out over whatever type of relationship he has with his roommate.

Suga smiles and gets up to give Takeru a hug. “I know how hard it is to accept yourself. Hell, I’m still trying to get used to it,” he says. “I’m glad you trust me and I love you too, Junior.”

OIKAWA IS NOW LIVID WITH JEALOUSY THAT SUGA SAID THE PHRASE THAT HE DESPERATELY WANTS TO HEAR. HE KNOWS THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE BUT HE REALLY WANTS SUGA TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO HIM. AAAAAUUGGH HE SHOULDN’T BE JEALOUS OVER THIS.

“Is he okay…?” Suga whispers to Takeru.

Takeru shrugs. “He hasn’t had an inner freak out in a long time…I assume he’s fine,” Takeru sits down on the couch next to Suga.

“What made you want to come out this morning?” Suga asks. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Takeru shakes his head. “I don’t mind,” he says, opening his laptop. “I had a nightmare about Mom…I uh…never got the chance to properly come out to her. I’m sure she knew though…”

“She did…” Oikawa says, sitting down on the couch. He’s slightly surprised that he doesn’t feel overwhelmingly sad after mentioning his sister. He’s still upset that Eiko is gone, but he feels…better.  

“And then there were these cds on the kitchen table with Mom’s old stuff on them!” Takeru says happily, opening up a folder on the screen. “I thought they were gone when we sold the studio.”

“So did I…” Oikawa looks at the computer screen intently. “Where did you get them?”

Suga lets out a small chuckle. “Kiyoko and I found them in our storage closet. She has the others if you want to see them,” he explains. “She said that Eiko-san was an amazing dancer.”

The Oikawas whip their heads to their roommate with huge smiles. “SHE WAS MORE THAN AMAZING!” Takeru says.

“She was the best dancer I’ve ever seen!” Oikawa says in agreement. “She could do almost any style. And she was so graceful…”

“I actually wanted to show you a video, Koushi,” Takeru says as he searches through the folder. Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches.

No. He’s not upset that his nephew can easily say Suga’s first name. He…is fine…

“Ah here it is…” Takeru clicks on a video and pulls it up. He increases the volume as it starts playing.

_Eiko is in one of the dance rooms in the studio, her long hair is tied up in a simple ponytail with a red ribbon. Her outfit is a lacy red dress with a loose flowing skirt that reaches her knees.  She fixes her red ballet slippers and picks up a long red scarf from the floor._

_“Are you sure the internet people will find the studio once you put this up?” Eiko asks._

_“Yes, Mom. This is called advertising. Word of mouth barely works anymore,” Takeru’s voice is heard behind the camera._

_“What the hell Takeru—that’s still the number one way to get business,” Oikawa says, poking his head in the shot._

Suga giggles. “Things haven’t changed between you two…” he says.

Oikawa smiles. “We try, I suppose.”

_Eiko rolls her eyes. “Boys…”_

_“Sorry…” Oikawa and Takeru mumble._

_“Nee-chan, tell me when you’re ready,” Oikawa says, getting out of the shot again._

_Eiko lets out a deep breath before nodding at Oikawa off screen. Once the music starts she puts on a bright smile and begins twirling the scarf around her. Her movements are purposeful and practiced. And her smile is radiant as she effortlessly, spins on pointe._

_We all come from the belly bottom, belly bottom_  
We all come from the belly bottom, belly bottom  
We all come from the belly bottom, belly bottom  
We all come from the same same atom atom

_She remains on pointe as she continues dancing her routine. She switches hopping to one foot to another with a serene look on her face._

“…she’s so beautiful…” Suga mumbles.

“Mom’s the prettiest…” Takeru says quietly.

Oikawa silently agrees. As much as he loves the video, seeing it in person was even more memorizing. Whenever Eiko danced, it was as if time stopped. She always grabbed everyone’s attention and she never made a mistake. To Oikawa, she was the epitome of grace and femininity. Heh…he assumes that’s where his love for drag comes from.

 _They, they keep making us live for daydreams_  
They feed us a daydream  
And we, we need something real  
We can't eat a daydream.

_Eiko momentarily twirls off screen and moments later she jumps, sailing in the air with her scarf trailing behind her like the tail of a kite. Her head is angled back and her eyes are closed. She has a warm smile on her face, showing her teeth. When she lands, she finishes with a bow._

_She’s breathless when she says, “I am Oikawa Eiko! I hope to teach wonderful people to dance and allow them to love themselves!” She bows again with a light giggle. “Please be a part of our galaxy!”_

_“Annnnnd cut!” Takeru says, waving his hand at the camera._

_Oikawa cheers loudly. “One take! You’re the new Beyonce!”_

_Eiko laughs. “Oh no, I don’t know if I can handle that popularity.”_

The video stops and Oikawa realizes that he’s been crying. He hears Takeru sniff beside him. They look at each other and Oikawa can’t help but smile. They both know that she’s not coming back. But…she’s still with them in other ways. They still have each other and that’s what matters.

*

“Don’t take a nap Suga-chan!” Oikawa calls from his bedroom. “I don’t want to accidentally break the camera because there’s a high chance of that happening.” Even though he’s rushing me, he’s still putting on his drag makeup for videos.

“I’ll be out in a sec!” I call before closing my bedroom door. The second I’m alone, I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. You know those moments where you see something that sorta makes you realize everything wrong with your life?

That’s how I feel right now after seeing Eiko-san dance for the first time. I just…it just hit me all of a sudden…I mean I felt it when I saw TakeSen tap dancing…and I feel it all the time at work…but now I know for sure…

…I wish I never stopped dancing.

What she said really clicked in my head.

_I hope to teach wonderful people to dance and allow them to love themselves!_

Ever since I quit…I hated myself. I thought that I was worthless…I could never be as good as the people around me. I’m not worth… _anything_. And I was completely fine with that! I don’t even understand why anymore! Why was I okay with being so disappointed in myself?

Seeing Eiko-san dance…every move she made you could tell she was comfortable with where she was in life. She didn’t see herself as a disappointment. She was beautiful.

I want to be beautiful again.

Wiping my face, I rush over to my closet to find my old ballet slippers. I kept them around for nostalgia’s sake. At the time I didn’t think I’d put them on again. I gasp when I find them in an old shoebox and chuck off my slippers to put them on. They’re not pointe shoes, but they’ll do the trick.

I’d have to see the video again to get the choreography right. At the same time, I shouldn’t gain self-confidence by copying someone else’s moves. Humming the tune of the song, I slowly begin moving. It’s very awkward since I’m in jeans and a baggy t-shirt, but I slowly get used to the fluid feeling of ballet. It’s been a while though—I can’t reach out as far as I could before. I do a small spin and stop before the mirror hanging on the door.

I’m smiling.

I’m…smiling.

I can’t help but chuckle at this. “Eiko-san…I may not be as pretty as you now,” I say, still looking at my reflection. “But I’m willing to get there.”

*

“HEY HEY HEYY AKAASHI!”

Akaashi’s eyebrow twitches when he hears the call behind him. This time Bokuto caught up to him at the train station. Meaning he has to wait for the train with him…and probably ride sitting next to him…uncomfortably close…feeling his leg tap his from the occasional jolt of the train…

“I hate your guts and I have imagined a donkey kicking your nuts all last night and this morning,” Akaashi states.

Bokuto grins. “I deserve that for blue-balling you.” He chuckles. “But lookie here, we’re talking like regular people and not sex starved club kids!”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “As if we’re getting to that point ever again.”

“Hey hey hey…” Bokuto says low in his throat. Akaashi forces himself not to tremble in delight when he hears it. “You’re the one that got us to ‘that point’. I wanted to be your friend.”

“But you said yourself I was hot.”

“I did, but you’re the one that _showed_ interest in me~” Bokuto leans down, smirking at Akaashi.

Akaashi will not let him know that he may have thought about last night more times than he could count. He never thought he would be the type that likes the ‘hard to get’.

…not that he wants to get Bokuto.

Dammit he’s thinking about it again.

“And with that silence, I believe you’re agreeing that you’re interested,” Bokuto leans up laughing loudly. Akaashi’s eyebrow twitches again.

“I don’t like you,” Akaashi mutters.

Bokuto grins. “You’re my friend too Akaashi.”

When the train comes in, Akaashi accepts his fate to have Bokuto follow him to an empty car and sit next to him. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Bokuto breaks the silence.

“No dancing today?” He asks, gesturing to the pole.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “You sound eager for something.”

Bokuto blushes. Akaashi ignores the fact he thought it was kinda cute. Kinda. “I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY! I JUST WANTED YOU TO PRACTICE!” He exclaims.

“I don’t like giving the same people free shows…plus I’m not necessarily good at voguing…” He replies with a sigh. “I’d rather make a fool of myself alone.”

“Hey! I’m not gonna laugh! Learning is all about messing up!” Bokuto says. “That’s what I tell my students.”

Akaashi just shrugs. He doesn’t mind messing up, but when it’s something he’s not comfortable with he doesn’t want people to see. Even having his cousins see him slip on the pole will bother him for hours. Messing up in front of people has never been on his agenda, and he wasn’t going to start now. Granted it makes things more stressful, but life isn’t supposed to be easy.

So it’s fine.

He thinks so anyway.

They fall silent again. Bokuto leans back in his seat and hums to himself. Akaashi watches the scenery. He doesn’t want to say this, but it actually is rather nice to have someone next to him on the train. Having someone feel the bumps of the tracks beneath them is comforting. Akaashi finds himself smiling, until Bokuto speaks again.

“…do you do that often?” he asks.

“Do what?” Akaashi asks.

Bokuto doesn’t face him. He looks down at his hands. “Like…bring guys and have sex with them…and push them out of your life…” he mumbles.

Akaashi hums as he thinks of an answer. “Often enough, I suppose. I’m human after all.” He shrugs.

“Right…” Bokuto says. “You don’t feel empty?”

Akaashi shrugs again. “I don’t think about it. If I did, then I’d waste time having emotions about it,” he answers. “Handling a business with family is busy for me enough. I don’t need to worry about being someone’s mistress that night—” he cuts himself off.

Mistress…?

“Dammit…” Akaashi sighs loudly.

“Oh my god you were a mistress??” Bokuto gasps.

Akaashi shakes his head. “No…I forgot Mistress and Madame were performing today so we’re down two hostesses for tonight…” He groans in his hands. “I was supposed to find two more queens to fill in for them…”

“Aren’t you like super popular? You should have loads of names!” Bokuto says happily.

“…not…really…” Akaashi hides his face for a different reason. “…I don’t really have friends…”

“Except for me?”

Akaashi gives him a dry look. “I’m only saying yes, because I know you won’t leave me alone.”

Bokuto gasps again before doing a victory dance in his seat. “WE’RE FRIEEENDS! WE’RE FRIEEENDSSSSS YEAAAAAAHH!”

“This doesn’t help my situation!” Akaashi hisses. “If I don’t find anyone before I go to the club we’re gonna be behind. We go through a training session for all of the new hostesses we get and we’ll be wasting time trying to find people who are probably booked for the night.” He sighs.

“…so you’re saying you need two queens that are flexible?” Bokuto asks.

“Yes, I am.”

Bokuto grins. “I know two queens that are flexible—in both definitions of the word,” he says, pulling out his phone and dialing two numbers.

Akaashi immediately sits up. “You do!?” He says. “It’d be a great help if you could contact them!”

“I’m not contacting them—you are,” Bokuto hands his phone to Akaashi.

“WHAT!?”

Bokuto grins. “You gotta talk to people dude. It’s good your business if you want to think of it that way,” he replies. “Better get ready. They answer pretty quick.”

Akaashi shakily holds the phone up his ear just as one person picks up.

“BO GOOD BRO-MORNING!” a loud voice says. “Brorning? Brorning.”

“Bo-chan, my darling! A second person answers. “I wasn’t going to answer at first. I thought you were someone… _unsavory_ …”

“Oh wait Oikawa’s on the line too?”

“Kuroo-chan, we’re on a three way!” Oikawa says.

Kuroo laughs. “Finally.”

Akaashi somehow finds his voice. “Uh…hello…” he starts. That’s a good start, he thinks.

“That’s not Bo-chan,” Oikawa says.

“Yeah, who is this?” Kuroo asks.

“…Akaashi Keiji…or uh you may know me as Moan-A-Lisa…”

  Oikawa and Kuroo gasp loudly.

“HELLO!” Oikawa says quickly. “I’M OIKAWA TOORU AKA SUPA NOVA!”

“AND I’M KUROO TETSUROU/MAINE COON!” Kuroo says. “YOU’RE REALLY GREAT MOAN-A.”

“I ALSO REALLY LIKE YOU!” Oikawa adds.

Akaashi lets out a small laugh. “Thank you…I was calling for uh…business?” he lets out a small breath. “We need two hostesses tonight for the club. I know it’s short notice…but are you able to work tonight?” He asks.

“ARE YOU KIDDING? I WILL DROP EVERY JOB TO TAKE ONE OF YOURS!” Oikawa shouts into the phone.

“DITTO!” Kuroo says, equally as loud. “I MEAN DITTO SIR…OR MADAM? I AM ALSO SAYING YES TO THIS.”

Akaashi lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much! Uh please come by the club around noon. We’ll go over what your job entails then. Thanks again.” He hangs up the phone and hands it back to Bokuto. “That was a stress test…”

“But you aced it!” Bokuto cheers before raising his hand. “Up top.”

Akaashi looks at his hand before reluctantly giving him a rather flat high five. Bokuto grabs his hand and shakes it from side to side with a huge grin. The action makes Akaashi smile and he feels extremely proud of himself. He feels a tiny bit said when Bokuto lets go of his hand.

“I hope I didn’t bother them…” Akaashi mumbles when their stop is announced. He follows Bokuto off the train.

“Nah,” Bokuto says. “I have a feeling you made their day.”

*

“WE’RE WORKING AT BOUNDDDD~” Oikawa sings, shaking his hips.

“WE GOT CALLED BY MOAN-A~” Kuroo joins in, dancing around the couch.

“WE’RE GETTING FAMOUS!” Oikawa keeps singing.

“WE’RE HOT SHIIIIITTT!” Kuroo laughs when he and Oikawa hook their arms and start skipping around the living room.

All of a sudden I was pulled out of my bedroom, into the elevator, and into Kuroo’s apartment. At first I thought there was something terrible happening. But all that’s happening is two grown men yelling they’re hot shit.

Daichi laughs at the two of them. “C’mon Suga, aren’t you proud of them?” he asks me.

“I am!” I protest. “I just wish I knew it wasn’t a fire or like a rat invasion—or worse a fire rat invasion.”

Daichi raises his eyebrow at me.

“Oikawa has a lot of sci-fi books at his house,” I answer. “And yeah, I’m happy for the two of them. It’s nice seeing them this happy!”

Right as I say this Oikawa and Kuroo stop dancing.

“I can’t believe Bo-chan knows Moan-a and said jack shit,” Oikawa crosses his arms.

Kuroo nods. “I know right! And I’m his best friend! That loveable asshole!”

“That didn’t take long,” I sigh.

Daichi sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo!! it's 1 in the morning...and i'm so tired. but the new chapter is here! yaaaay! So many characters are here! Almost the entire cast is introduced! Just...three more to add! Whoo! Next time Nova and MC work at the cool club! But they run into some queens that aren't that nice (Princess and Jane) and a battle is announced oooOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOoooHHH!
> 
> Haha im sorry this is so short...but im super ready for bed. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND COMMENTING! You're all wonderful people!! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!


	12. Vulnerability pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have a helluva night!

Chapter 12: Vulnerability pt 2

**SUGANOVA—MOMMY’S HERE.**

_TakeSen is sitting on the bed, looking at a hand mirror. She checks her lipstick before snapping the mirror shut and placing it in a small handbag. She’s in a simple maroon button down shirt with high waisted tweed pants on. The shirt has the first three buttons undone to show off her cleavage.  Her brunette wavy hair ends at her shoulders. Nova is heard whistling from off screen._

Nova: Kaa-chan, you look hot.

TakeSen: *smirks* Well I get paid to do so. *blows a kiss* What do you think Suga darling?

Suga: *from behind the camera* UHHH AHAHA…

_Nova pokes her head into the shot and winks at the camera. She’s wearing a bobbed wig that fades from black to pink. The right side is clipped back by a large gold bobbypin that has a large N in the middle of it. Her black feather boa is slipping off her shoulders. She’s wearing a black beaded jumpsuit._

Nova: She’s trying to upstage me on my own goddamn show. *points behind the camera* Suga-chan stop blushing.

Suga: I AM NOT.

TakeSen: *giggles behind her hand* Please, I’m not even trying.

_TakeSen reclines on the bed, some of her hair falling over one of her eyes. She trails one of her hands up her thighs, chuckling low in her throat._

TakeSen: Suga darling…capture all off my movements okay? *chuckles* Mommy doesn’t want you to miss a thing.

_Nova gets in front of TakeSen, her back facing the camera._

Nova: KAA-CHAN! WE HAVE CHILDREN PRESENT.

Takeru: *from down the hall* STOP SCARING ME. YOU TAUGHT ME CHARLES DICKENS.

TakeSen: I could teach Suga darling about… _dickens._

Nova: I swear to god you smoke addict… *turns around with an angry pout* SUGA-CHAN STOP FLIRTING WITH MY MOM.

Suga: I’M NOT EVEN TRYING—SHE’S WINKING AT ME.

Takeru: *still down the hall* SENSEI STOP HURTING MY SOUL.

_TakeSen laughs._

Suga: We haven’t started…and I’m already dead.

Nova: YOU’RE NOT GETTING YOUR PIECE OF GUM, YOU FLIRTY HAG. *storms out of the shot*

TakeSen: *laughing* Noooo please I need it or I’ll be complaining about needing to smoke the entire time. *reaching for Nova* Daaaaughhhterrrrr come baacccckkk! You know Suga darling is too young for me!

Nova: *walks back in the shot and hands TakeSen a stick of gum* You’re right. He is too young for you.

Suga: *sighs* I swear to God, you guys…

\--

 _Suga and Nova sit on either side of TakeSen. Suga’s shirt reads YES I’M MAD AT YOU._ _Suga and Nova wave at the camera. TakeSen notices this a moment to late and quickly waves after they do._

Suga: Hey I’m Suga and I’m super stoked that Youtube didn’t flag our asses for Kuroo being a perv!

Nova: I’m Nova—someone who was not wearing pajama pants last time I have no idea what you commenters were talking about.

Suga and Nova: *Suga laughs while saying this* AND THIS IS SUGANOVA!

Suga: *looks over to Nova* you really hate that people saw them, huh?

Nova: *crosses her arms* Aliens don’t own pajama pants. We sleep in the nude like civilized people. *smirks at Suga* Remind me to invite you to bed next time.

Suga: *blushing profusely* OH MY GOD.

TakeSen: Wow, this is a fun show. *smiles* I’m enjoying myself.

Nova: Today’s guest is my lovely mother—the ever wonderful, the ageless, the milf that we all want as our teacher…TakeSen!

_TakeSen bows her head as Nova and Suga clap and cheer for her._

TakeSen: That was a lovely introduction, dear. Especially the milf part. That almost makes up for the fact that I wasn’t your first guest.

Suga: *looks at the camera* I like how it literally hasn’t been three seconds until shots were fired.

Nova: *rolls her eyes* I like how you’re not saying that I called and you said you and your blondes were *uses air quotes* ‘stocking inventory’ at the bookstore.

Suga: That sounds like a euphemism.

Nova: It is.

TakeSen: *gasps* Dear, I am a true lady! A bad cover up like that is unbecoming of a woman like myself. *she opens her black lace fan and fans herself* Plus I’m a bit shy—I could never have relations out in public.

Suga: I didn’t know you were shy, TakeSen.

TakeSen: Of course Suga darling! *smiles behind her fan*

Nova: *side eyes the camera* Wait for it.

TakeSen: My precious Keishin and Saeko and I were… _passionately discussing_ in the storeroom at the back of the bookstore. *fans herself* It was hot so we had the back door open. *winks* I can only imagine what people heard.

_Suga covers his red face as Nova sighs. TakeSen continues fanning, smirking at the camera._

Suga: *his face still covered* I swear to Christ I will never be ready for whatever comes out of a drag queen’s mouth.

Nova: *chuckles* Well that depends on _what_ you put inside, dearie.

_Suga’s ears turn red and he curls into a ball._

TakeSen: You see the family resemblance.

Suga: *still curled up* I DO.

Nova: *laughs, fixing the top of her jumpsuit* I forgot what we were doing in this video aside from teasing Suga-chan.

TakeSen: We were going to talk about our history together, right?

Suga: *uncurls himself* Yes! I wanted to know like your drag inspirations and stuff. I saw some comments saying they wanted to know what got you into drag and I thought it would make an interesting video. Well for me I know it would be cool.

Nova: *blushes, smiling some* You’d honestly find that interesting?

Suga: *nods* Nova, I’ll tell you until I’m blue in the face—the stuff you do is so amazing to me. I want to hear all about it.

_Nova blushes, smiling at Suga. Suga returns to gesture. TakeSen glances between the two of them before hiding a giggle behind her hand._

Nova: *looks at TakeSen* What are you giggling about?

TakeSen: Oh nothing dearest daughter. Just enjoying the show. *sighs* I remember when I first became your mother…I thought ‘what the hell did you get yourself into Ittetsu? His legs are as long as your entire body’.

Nova: *snickers, crossing her legs* My legs aren’t that long, Kaa-chan.

Suga: Yeaaaaah, they kinda are.

Nova: Oh you’ve been staring Suga-chan?

Suga: You’ve straddled me once. Not only have I stared but I felt how long your legs are.

_Suga stops talking when he finally realizes what he said. Nova quickly covers her flushed face. Suga looks at the camera completely flustered before looking away. TakeSen is enjoying herself._

TakeSen: *grins at the camera* I’ve taught Nova everything she needs to know! *laughs* A child of a frog is a frog as they say. But continuing on, it was weird having Tooru at first *looks over to Suga* I didn’t think I’d have a drag daughter you know.

Suga: Really? Why not?

TakeSen: *shrugs* At that point I’ve been doing drag for thirty years. I was used to being alone. Well there was always Gei, but she doesn’t get dolled up often.

Nova: *turns to the camera* Lady Gei for those who don’t know. She runs a club in Nichome that’s literally called GEIGEIGEI. It’s been featured in some magazines from time to time.

TakeSen: *nods* She’s a busy gal that Gei. And funny as hell. You all should see her sometime.

_TakeSen reaches off screen to get her hand mirror. She opens it and checks her lipstick again._

TakeSen: *closes the mirror and holds it in her lap* But as you can tell, I prefer vintage looks. I grew up watching old films with my mother. She was also a high school teacher and she loved history. Our house was filled with a whole bunch of knickknacks and vintage clothes. *chuckles* Watching my mother take the time to get dressed for a date with my dad was like theatre to me. In the end, she looked like the women we saw in movies. *sighs happily* I suppose that’s the type of woman I try to be as TakeSen.

Nova: *smiles* I think you’re very classy, Kaa-chan.

Suga: *nods* Yeah totally! I think the vintage look suits you really well!

TakeSen: *covers her smile behind her hand* Ah well thank you! I guess due to my age I feel like I’m supposed to look good this way, but it does take a certain person to make these type of clothes look nice. Which probably was why I didn’t care to have a daughter. *shrugs* Not many up and coming queens care for that sorta thing. *smiles at Nova* But she’s different than most girls. I was expecting her to be full of herself, but she’s actually a hard worker!

Nova: Thanks for the backhanded compliment, Kaa-chan.

Suga: What about you Nova?

Nova: *blinks in surprise* What about me?

Suga: *chuckles* Your inspiration, silly.

_Nova is a bit taken aback by the question for a moment. She plays with her fingers as she thinks of an answer._

Nova: I guess for the character…it would have to be space in general. I like how crazy the colors are up there! *laughs* And how beautifully mysterious it is! I like the element of surprise, I think.

TakeSen: When she showed me drawings of the clothes she wanted to wear I wasn’t sure how things would go between the two of us. *looks up at Nova* But somehow we made vintage look spacey.

Nova: *chuckles, wrapping her arm around TakeSen’s shoulders* Somehow.

Suga: What’s the best thing about Nova?

TakeSen: Well fuck me with a chainsaw Suga darling! There’s a long list of great things I could say about her!

Suga: That’s a saying.

Nova: Kaa-chan loves the movie Heathers.

TakeSen: But in all seriousness, I believe her strongest suit is her element of surprise…*pats Nova’s knee* Just when you think you understand her, she flips the script. *grins at Nova* Keep making life interesting, kiddo.

Nova: *beams* I’ll do my best, Kaa-chan.

_The two of them hug. Suga smiles at them before grinning at the screen._

Suga: I wish I had a mom. I mean I do—Mom don’t call me later pissed at me. You know what I meant.

TakeSen: Your mother watches these?

Nova: *waves at the camera* Heeeeeey Suga Mama~

Suga: Oh god…she’d actually force me to call her that for the rest of her life. And yes, she does watch these. *looks offscreen to check the clock* Oh, you should get going—you and Kuroo are going to your new jobs.

Nova: OH THAT’S RIGHT! *claps her hands* When this goes up, please come see MC and I at Bound tonight! We’ll be hostesses with the mostesses!

TakeSen: Kiyoko is dancing there tonight as well.

Nova: Damn, tonight is gonna be lit as hell.

_Nova and TakeSen giggle and look over to Suga expectantly. Suga is confused at first before he rolls his eyes._

Suga: *turns to the camera* They want me to continue the rhyme if it was hard to tell—DAMMIT!

TakeSen and Nova: *clap their hands* Yaaaay!

Nova: Alright kiddies! We’re gonna end it here! *turns to TakeSen* It was lovely having you Kaa-chan.

Suga: Yeah! Thanks for making things classy after Kuroo perved up our channel.

TakeSen: *smiles, fanning herself* Of course, darlings! I’m always ready to be classy… *trails her fingers up Suga’s thigh* Just say the word when you want me to bring the perv Suga darling…

Suga: *flushes* HAHAHAHAHA OOOOKAAAAYYY WE’RE DONE! *gets off Oikawa’s bed and walks out of the shot*

Nova: YOU SAID HE WAS TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!

TakeSen: *laughs when Nova shakes her shoulder* He’s too cute Nova! It’s so funny!

Suga: *waves his hand in front of the camera* BYE.

 

*

“Where you at, dude?” Kuroo says when Oikawa answers his phone. He just finished washing off his Nova face. Oikawa sets his phone to speaker and set it on sink counter before jogging over to his bedroom to put on the t-shirt he laid out on the bed. “I ran into Kiyoko and we’re waiting on your to get your ass down here,” he hears Kuroo when comes back in the bathroom.

“In the bathroom. I’m fixing my hair because Akaashi is worth the time and effort,” Oikawa answers, opening up his favorite hair gel. He scoops a tiny amount into his hands, rubs them together before fluffing them in his hair.

“DUDE I ACTUALLY TRIED TO LIKE STRAIGHTEN MINE AND IT’S STILL BEDHEAD-Y LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!” Kuroo whines loudly.

Kiyoko is heard laughing in the background. “You guys realize that Keiji is just a person, right?”

Oikawa stares at his phone in disbelief. “You call him by his first name?” he asks.

“I like how you’re forgetting you’re one of the major vogue femme dancers in the club scene, Invincible,” Kuroo mutters. “Of course you can call him by his first name.”

Oikawa snickers as he finishes off his hair with hairspray. He grabs his phone and stops when he sees a message come in…from Ushijima.

_What’s gotten into you?_

_You’ve changed Tooru._

_You weren’t this out of line before._

He’s a bit shocked that Ushijima actually sent more than one message. A loud sigh comes out of him.

“What’s up Nova?” Kuroo asks.

“Nothing, got some annoying messages is all,” Oikawa answers. “I’ll be out in a sec!” He hangs up the phone and starts heading out the door. He knocks on Takeru’s door saying, “Going out—Ittetsu’s smoking so don’t think a fire is starting.”

“Kay!” Takeru calls back.

He passes by Suga’s room where Takeda is sitting out on the balcony enjoying his first cigarette since recording their video. “Kaa-chan, I’m leaving!” Oikawa calls.

“Be good, dear!” Takeda waves his hand in the window.

Oikawa feels his heart beat faster when he reaches the living room and sees Suga’s head peeking from the sofa. God just seeing the back of his head makes him sweaty and nervous. He’s got it bad…

Suga looks up and smiles when he sees him. God that smile could kill him… “Hey! About to go?” Suga asks, putting his laptop on the table and standing up.

“Uh yeah,” Oikawa says, his face reddening. “I’m a bit nervous…it’s gonna be a new place…” He fumbles with his hands.

“Well being a little nervous is okay. That’s only natural,” Suga replies. He follows Oikawa to the front door. “But you’re gonna do fine. You’re the best alien I know.”

Oikawa takes his time putting on his shoes. Any moment with Suga he wants to last as long as possible. Just feeling his presence so close to him makes his hair stand on end. Suga’s favorite body wash smells like coconut. Oikawa has stopped himself several times from nuzzling against his roommate’s hair because of it.

With his shoes on, Oikawa turns to Suga with a small pout.

“You always say the right thing,” Oikawa says.

Suga chuckles. “Ah well,..it’s a good habit to have I guess,” he says. “I mean it though. I’m so happy you’re moving up.” He beams.  

Oikawa feels his heart thumping out of his chest. “Kiss me,” he states.

They’re quiet for a moment. Oikawa’s face heats up.

“FOR…FOR GOOD LUCK!” He says quickly. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO. I CAN JUST LEAVE—”

His eyes widen when Suga cuts him off by pulling him down and presses their lips together.

“That one was for good luck,” Suga mumbles against Oikawa’s lips before kissing him again. Oikawa wraps his arms around Suga’s waist to pull him closer. A small squeak comes out of him when Suga nips his bottom lip. “That one was because I wanted to.”

Oikawa stumbles backwards to the door, breathing heavily. He covers his mouth, his face redder than anything. “You’re…you’re gonna kill me like this…” he mumbles.

 Suga laughs, playfully hitting Oikawa’s stomach. “Says the guy who demanded for a kiss. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!”

Oikawa can’t even think of a response. He watches Suga walk back to the sofa, his eyes lingering on the short shorts his roommate is wearing. Oikawa couldn’t help but think about the messages Ushijima sent him.

_You weren’t this out of line before._

A small twinge of regret creeps into him. Ushijima…isn’t the best person…but he was never unfaithful.

Suga smiles at him when sits back down on the sofa. “What’s up? Forgetting something?”

...but Ushijima leaves him alone. Ushijima never listens. Ushijima doesn’t support him. Suga is always there. Suga cares about him.

Oikawa smiles.

He can’t forget that.

“Nah,” Oikawa answers, opening the door. “I was just enjoying the view.” He looks over his shoulder and says, “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, Koushi.” With that, he leaves his apartment and skips down to the elevator with the goofiest smile on his face.

*

I clutch my shirt and try to slow down my heartbeat. Oikawa fucking Tooru wanted to fucking murder me before he pranced out the door apparently.

…I never had anyone say that to me…

I’m prettiest person he’s ever seen?

AND HE USED MY FIRST NAME.

AND IT SOUNDED SO WONDERFUL. MY HEART…GOD I HOPE I DON’T ACTUALLY DIE FROM IT BEATING SO FAST.

“Fuck me…” I mumble, throwing my head back on the sofa.

“That could be arranged, Suga-darling…”

I open my eyes and see TakeSen staring down at me with a smirk. She blows a bubblegum bubble which almost masks the smoky smell coming off her. After recording, she was so eager to smoke that she didn’t get out of drag yet. I quickly sit up laughing nervously.

“So my former student was right,” She says walking around the sofa and sitting on the arm. “You and Tooru are courting.”

I laugh again, rubbing the back of my neck. “That might be the best way of saying it…”

“Well however you want to say it, it’s wonderful,” She replies. “I’ve never seen him so happy before.”

I’m a bit surprised to hear this.

“…well, not after Eiko passed…” TakeSen says delicately. “Those two were inseparable…” she sighs. “I don’t have siblings myself so I couldn’t help but feel jealous when I saw them together.”

“I’m an only child also,” I say. “I saw a video of her this morning. Eiko-san seemed a joy to be around.”

TakeSen smiles. “She truly was. I know he wouldn’t say this in the video…but Eiko was the ideal woman for him. Supa Nova was an homage to the woman he loved the most,” she replies.

That’s when it all clicks in my head. SUPERNOVA was the name of the studio when Eiko owned it. I’m pretty sure that she named it after Oikawa’s love for space…and Oikawa named himself Supa Nova after his sister’s biggest achievement. They truly were inseparable.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen him and Takeru truly smile again. They’re so stubborn…it’s hard to give them advice sometimes, but now I can see things are getting better.” TakeSen’s smooth voice gets me out of my thoughts. “It took so much for me not to bawl in the middle of recording,” she chuckles, “and for that I want to thank you.” She smiles at me.

“I…” I feel my mouth get dry. “I feel like I haven’t done much…not as much as he has for me.”

TakeSen shakes her head. “You’re too modest. You’ve done so much.” She reaches for my hand and gives it a small squeeze. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

Before I can even try to respond, TakeSen quickly gets up and heads to the kitchen. “Maybe she’ll think about doing a duet with me finally.”

“You two haven’t been on stage together?” I ask. I’d think that they would’ve performed together several times already. Granted, Oikawa hasn’t been on the stage with Shigeru either.

“No,” TakeSen sighs, opening a cabinet. “Nova told me that she wanted to get her own fame before she shared the stage with me.” She peeks behind the cabinet door giving me a knowing grin. “Apparently I’m a big deal.”

I laugh at this. “You’ve been doing this for thirty years, you said. Of course you’re a big deal.”

“True, but nothing beats sharing the stage with someone you love,” TakeSen finds a half empty bag of cookies. She closes the door and spits out her gum in the trash before eating them. “One day you’ll see what I mean.” She shuffles to Takeru’s room to watch television. Apparently they are major fans of House Hunters. Or rather they’re fans of making fun of the people on House Hunters. Which to be fair I do sometimes yell ‘YOU CAN CHANGE THE PAINT COLOR’ sometimes.

I think back to the small time I danced with Nova in XXL. It was probably the most fun I’ve had ever. I could feel her energy bouncing off mine. We were in complete sync. It was only for a short while, but I still feel tingly just remembering it.

Maybe one day I’ll get on stage with her again…

*

“Oh god we’re here,” Oikawa uses his phone to check his appearance. “…I should’ve worn eyeliner…”

Kuroo hugs his stomach. “I don’t know if I’m gonna throw up or shit myself…” He groans.

Kiyoko rolls her eyes. “Drama queens,” she says leading the way inside Bound.

Oikawa’s eyes widen when he sees the large interior of the club. The outside of the club is all black so it doesn’t appear it’s as huge as it is. Without the flashing lights, the club looks rather boring. Hell, it actually looks like a renovated art museum instead of haven for fetishists. There are two spiral staircases on either side of the room that lead to the balcony that wraps around the entire wall. There are several seats that cover the dance floor. He assumes that they host balls as well—which also explains why Kiyoko is so comfortable here. The stage has steps that lead down to the audience’s seats; there’s also a stairwell from the balcony that leads down to the stage. Oikawa can already see himself making a dramatic entrance on the top of those stairs. Ahhhh he wants to perform here so baaaaaad…

He straightens when he hears murmuring by the bar. He recognizes them as the twin owners of the club. As the three of reach the bar, Oikawa realizes they’re speaking French. Dammit why did tell his parents he was too busy for French lessons??

The twins look up from the clipboard they’re fussing over. The one on the right smiles and the one on the left waves.

“Hello Hello!” The right twin says. “You two must be our new hostesses tonight! If you’re pals with Kiyoko-chan, you must be quite the pair.”

“HAHA THAT’S FUNNY!” Kuroo says louder than necessary. “BECAUSE…YOU’RE THE ACTUAL TWINS…AND…AND WE’RE NOT!” He forces out a laugh. Kiyoko fails to cover up her snort.

Oikawa doesn’t even look in his friend’s direction. Yes, he feels Kuroo elbowing him but Oikawa is not entering the embarrassing zone Kuroo has created. Nope.

The three of them are surprised when the left twin laughs. “It’s funny because it’s true,” he says simply.

Oikawa now wishes he entered the embarrassing zone. He ignores Kuroo’s smug grin.

Kiyoko smiles. “It’s nice to see you again Atsumu and Osamu,” she says.

“Of course!” Atsumu beams. “We were just making sure we have enough booze for the crowd you’re gonna bring in,” he says.

A door suddenly slams and footsteps quickly approach them. Oikawa feels Kuroo elbow his arm again when Akaashi speedwalks over. Oikawa and Kuroo put on their best smiles when the younger man reaches their group.

“HELLO KIYOKO-SAN!” Akaashi greets. He tries to lean against the bar but he almost slips off.

“HELLO AKAASHI-SAN!” Oikawa and Kuroo say at the same time.

Kiyoko and the twins try their hardest not to start laughing. Atsumu is the first to break when he lets out a small giggle. Akaashi glares at him. Oikawa feels his face redden in embarrassment.

“Afternoon Keiji!” Kiyoko says. “Thank you for allowing me on your stage. I’ll go to the dressing room,” She turns to the twins saying, “I brought my outfit with me to see how we can work the lights.” Shifting her gym bag on her shoulder, she heads off. Oikawa secretly wishes he could be in her shoes.

Ugggh he wants to be on stage soo baaaddddddd.

“Keiji, you mind giving our new ladies a grand tour?” Atsumu pats his cousin’s shoulder with a huge grin.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Me?” He asks quietly. Oikawa didn’t think Akaashi was the shy type. Ugh he feels like it makes him harder to please now.

Osamu nods. “I’ll be helping Kiyoko-chan with the lights, and Atsumu is going to be busy in the dressing room.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to say a dirty joke.

“ _I will castrate you if you make another embarrassing zone again,_ ” Oikawa whispers.

“The hell is an embarrassing zone?” Kuroo whispers back.

“Literally everything you say. It’s like a fucking X-Men power you have: saying shitty jokes when you’re embarrassed.”

“Right and your X-Men power is standing as if you have a pitchfork rammed in your ass,” Kuroo hisses.

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. Sure, he may be standing…a bit _too_ straight and uncomfortable. But at least he’s not making embarrassing zones.  

They stop whispering when they hear Atsumu sigh loudly. Luckily it wasn’t at them.

“We have four queens and fucking Tendou back there,” Atsumu reaches behind the bar to get his shot glass of vodka. He knocks it back, grimacing at the taste. “I feel like I need two more shots, but I should go. You know what happened last time Tendou was left alone for too long.”

Osamu sighs, “I still don’t know how we didn’t catch him painting a dick on the ceiling…”

Reflexively Oikawa and Kuroo look up. The ceiling is covered in hanging light fixtures, but in the center there is a faint light pink outline of a penis.

“Oh there it is…” Oikawa says.

Kuroo takes a picture of it.

Atsumu sighs loudly when a loud laugh is heard. “I SWEAR TO GOD TENDOU THERE IS A REASON WHY WE DO NOT ALLOW YOU AROUND OUR NICE THINGS!” He yells stomping toward backstage.

“Whatever you do don’t freak out!” Osamu calls after his brother. “You know he’s into that!”

“ _I KNOW_.” Atsumu slams the backstage door.

Osamu pats Akaashi’s head. “You’re hosting by the way,” he says.

Akaashi’s eyes widen. “BUT I THOUGHT GEI WAS HOSTING?” He exclaims.

“Turns out she’s doing a thing at the place she owns,” Osamu shrugs. “What a novel idea—hosting people at your own club.” He cocks his head to the side.

Akaashi grumbles. “…point made, Osamu…”

Satisfied, Osamu walks off to handle the lights just as Kiyoko comes from backstage in her outfit for the night. It’s a simple yellow long sleeved yellow leotard and white knee high boots. On her hands are bright orange gloves. She has on a black wig that’s tied up in a ponytail that reaches her lower back.

“Huh, rather simple…” Kuroo replies, watching Kiyoko walk up to the stage. “What’s the trick?”

“Glows in the dark,” Oikawa answers. “I’m not used to making anything with that kinda fabric so Mattsun had to do it for me…” he crosses his arms with a pout.

“Nice jealousy, Oikawa.”

Akaashi gasps. “You…you make Kiyoko-san’s clothes??” He asks inching closer to them.

“The ones she performs in, yes,” Oikawa says excitedly before raising an eyebrow. “Oh gross are you gonna be weird and ask to smell them or something?”

Kuroo cackles. “AND YOU SAID I MAKE EMBARRASSING ZONES!?”

Akaashi blushes furiously. “NO!!” he turns away sighing heavily. “Let’s get this over with…” he begins leading the way upstairs to the balcony. “…uh…as you can see…our club is big,” he starts shakily.

When he sees Akaashi grip the stairwell tightly, Oikawa realizes that Akaashi isn’t the best around people. He chuckles lightly; it’s a bit nice knowing even the best of the best are still human.

“And here I was thinking he was a spoiled brat…” Kuroo whispers in Oikawa’s ear. “He’s like a little puppy that wants to be played with.”

For the sake of Akaashi (and his understanding of his job tonight) he changes the conversation to something he knows Akaashi would be interested in.

“On the way here, Kiyoko was saying this one of the biggest places she’s danced in,” Oikawa replies.

Akaashi glances behind his shoulder with wide eyes. “Really?” He asks, before quickly turning away. Oikawa forces down another small laugh when he catches a hint of a big smile on the younger man’s face. “It’s much bigger than it appears. That’s why we hire different people to watch things for us. Which is where you two come in,” he says, his voice much smoother than it was before.

The three of them reach the top of the stairs and begin strolling along the balcony. There are tables by the railing for people to watch the stage and speakers on the walls. Oikawa looks over the railing to see Kiyoko loosely going through her choreography and Osamu at a small station in the corner changing the stage lights.

Akaashi stops to watch Kiyoko dance. “While owning a racy club is fun, there’s a lot of annoyances…” he says. “There’s tons of people who think they can get away with a lot of things just because we allow people to be as weird as they want to be.” He turns to Oikawa and Kuroo, playing with his hair. “While we do have bouncers and a security guard, we need people scoping things out inside.”

“We sound like spies,” Oikawa says.

“Hey I had a wet dream about Dadchi being James Bond and I was his Bond Girl so this is a fantasy I’ve been wanting for a while,” Kuroo says with a grin.

Oikawa is about to make fun of the statement but immediately gets a mental picture of him and Suga in a similar situation. He gasps when he realizes that it could actually happen because he actually owns dresses. “…I could be Suga-chan’s Bond Girl…” he whispers.

“HAHA WHAT?” Kuroo laughs loudly.

“WHAT?” Oikawa quickly repeats before turning to Akaashi. “CONTINUE AKAASHI-SAN.”

Akaashi raises his eyebrow at them in confusion before letting out a small huffing sound. He covers his mouth but his smile is peeking behind it. “You two are different than most,” he replies.

Kuroo flips his fringe, saying, “As they say, being the same is lame.”

“No one says that and you just made that up,” Oikawa deadpans.

“Maybe, but it’s still true,” Kuroo replies.

Akaashi continues leading the way around the balcony. The lights start to dim and pink spotlight shine down on Kiyoko who is spinning down into a dip on the floor. She laughs when Osamu whistles loudly.

“Your job is to scope the room and make sure there’s no groping or anything else unsavory happening,” Akaashi explains. “Somehow, people tend to be a bit more tolerable of queens telling them to leave than scary security guards,” he says.

“I guess cause we’re part of the fantasy?” Kuroo suggests, glancing down to the stage. “…it does glow in the dark…” he says staring at Kiyoko.

Akaashi shrugs. “Probably. There’s ten other queens working with you. To make things easier you’ll be in pairs.” He points at different corners of the club space. “Everyone has a spot they’ll keep up with. Because you two are just starting, you’ll be up here on the balcony. Not much happens here because people usually come here to relax from the first floor.” He leans against the railing as the lights slowly come back on. “To summarize—keep things safe, have fun with the guests, and enjoy the show.” He graces them with a smile. “Welcome to Bound ladies.”

Oikawa and Kuroo look at each other with grins on their faces. The both bow their heads to Akaashi.

“THANK YOU FOR HAVING US!” They say.

Akaashi lets out another small laugh. “…interesting and polite…”

*

I peek my head out of my room, making sure there’s no one paying attention. I hear TakeSen, who is hilariously still here despite the fact that her blondes have called several times requesting her attention, and Takeru arguing over a house in their House Hunters marathon.

Good…            

…very good.

I silently close my door and go over to my bed where my computer sits. I have on my ballet shoes again. After I uploaded the video I had this nagging itchy feeling. A feeling I haven’t felt in a long time.

…I want to dance.

I kneel in front of my computer and search the folder of the cd I put it in. I don’t have enough faith in my skills since I’m so rusty, so I figured I may be able to find Eiko teaching something one of the cds I brought. I’m not sure why but I feel like she’s the only person that could help me. There’s something magical about her dancing. When I remember the video Takeru played earlier I just have this uncontrollable urge…is this what being inspired feels like?

Was that what was holding me back all this time?

As I scroll through the videos I find one that reads ‘possibletrainingvideo1’. I click it and wait for the video to play. On my computer screen Eiko-san pops up. She waves at the camera, letting out a weird giggle.

_“Mom, try not to look so deathly afraid,” Takeru’s laugh is heard from behind the camera._

_Eiko pouts at the screen. “Takeru, this is my first time,” she says, putting her hands on her hips._

_“Pretty sure I was your first time Mom—wait I wanted that to come out better,” Takeru says._

I stifle my laugh. The hell is Junior trying to say. I feel my spine jolt when I hear Oikawa laugh loudly from the side. He steps into the shot grinning madly. Damn… haha surprisingly that damn is not in reference to his attractiveness, which yes he is very hot here, but it’s toward…him.

It’s hard to explain but his overall mood is completely different here. He seems like a ball of energy. When I first met him he seemed completely reserved. I feel my heart beat faster as I think about how he’s been changing recently. He’s becoming his old self again…because of me…

Oh my god. I _am_ changing things with him.

_“Way to sound like fucking Oedipus Rex, darling nephew,” Oikawa laughs._

_“I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE THAT I WAS THE PRODUCT OF HER FIRST TIME, ANNOYING UNCLE!” Takeru exclaims._

_Eiko giggles. “Oh I get it! That’s funny!” she says. “Funny joke Takeru-chan! Good job!”_

_“Mom I get you’re trying to give me confidence, but repeating the same thing three times is giving me the opposite feeling,” Takeru sighs. “Moving on, Uncle Tooru get your lame face out of the shot.”_

“Lame as in completely beautiful, sure,” I say.

Once Oikawa is out of the shot, Eiko lets out a small breath before giving a small bow.

_“I am Oikawa Eiko! I’m the owner and uh main teacher of SUPERNOVA!!” She claps her hands. “Today I’ll showing you some steps of a choreography that my son may or may not put up before this video.”_

_Oikawa’s snicker is heard in the background._

_“I will Mom,” Takeru says._

_“Neat!” She claps her hands. “I don’t know how the internet works!” She says with equal excitement. Oikawa laughs again. “Before we begin, I’d like to go over my rules for dance. Everyone has their own I suppose, but I believe mine are the best.”_

_“Humble brag,” Oikawa replies._

_“It wasn’t even humble,” Takeru says. “It was just a brag.”_

_Eiko ignores them. “Rule number one: connect with the movements. Not everyone likes the same song so they might not care to dance correctly,” she says. “But if you remember the counts, you don’t have to worry about the song! Rule number two: every beat matters,” her smile falls when she says this._

I’m a bit disturbed at the sudden mood change. Even Oikawa and Junior are completely quiet.

_“If you’re not putting all of your effort in each step, then there’s no point,” Eiko says before smiling again. This one is much more serene. “Lastly, you’re beautiful.”_

I find myself gasping at the simple statement. I know she’s just a recording, but I can’t help but think Eiko-san truly means that. I really wish I could’ve met her. She seems like someone who’s been through so much and overcome all of her struggles. It sounds a bit strange, but she truly knows how to be beautiful.

_“The way your bodies bend to your feelings…all of you are truly wonderful people!” Eiko says before backing up so her full body is shown in the shot. She’s in her red outfit again. In the corner of the mirror behind her Oikawa sits sewing a space costume together._

My eyes widen when I see Takeru’s reflection in the mirror. He doesn’t have a buzzcut. In fact…he has shoulder length hair. His bangs are in a rubber band and stick up on his head. I wonder what made him cut it all off.

I leave these thoughts for now as Eiko begins explaining the moves. I do my best trying to emulate them, and I’m doing a bit better since I danced before. I feel a bit looser. As she said I have to connect to the movements, not the music. It doesn’t help that I’m distracted by Oikawa just existing in the video. I keep glancing over to the corner of the screen to see what he’s doing. At one point he stopped sewing and started texting with a silly grin on his face. Then he left the room and came back with a bottle of water. I’m still so surprised at how jovial he looks here. Again, Oikawa isn’t an overly depressing person, but when I first met him he had an oddly mysterious sadness to him. That sounded a bit too romantic but you know what I mean. He wasn’t happy. Here with his family he’s so happy.

I can only hope I can make him as happy as he was then. But that’s just wishful thinking isn’t?

_“So on one you’re up, sliding your foot back and on two you should follow through that movement by reaching out,” Eiko explains, slowly going through the choreography. “Imagine you’re grasping for someone’s hand,” she says with a small smile, “And not just any someone, but someone you care for—remember that finding a connection to the choreography helps you flow better.” She stands up and reties her hair. “Alright! So we’ll start from the beginning!”_

Closing my eyes, I try to imagine reaching for someone’s hand when the music starts up again. Since I’m in my room I can’t do the leaps Eiko does, but I’m keeping up with her. Ah ballet, if only you were this fun before. Eiko is an interesting teacher. She’s not as overly strict as my ballet teacher was, and she’s extremely goofy. It does make learning less stressful. I know my decrease in self-confidence stems partially on the extremely competitive environment my dance classes were.

As we near the steps Eiko just went over, I close my eyes to help me imagine reaching out to someone. I rise on my toes as do a small pirouette and sliding my foot back as Eiko showed me. I let out a small breath and reach out. Imagine someone I care for…who do I care about the most right now?

In my mind, I see someone grab my hand. My face reddens when I imagine Oikawa in front of me, smiling down at me. He pulls me in another spin and we circle each other, not looking away from each other’s eyes. My heart is pounding when I jolt to a halt. The music stopped playing in the video. With a red face, I glance back to my computer to see Oikawa in the place of Eiko. From his position he just finished doing the routine I was dancing. Apparently he wanted to join in with his sister.

“Jesus, we were in sync and we weren’t even trying…” I mumble, kneeling back down to my computer. I rewind the footage and watch his elegant rendition of sister’s dance. I was right—he did take ballet at one point in his life. He looks so angelic as he dances. He gently rises on his the balls of his feet, reaching toward the screen with a serene smile on his face. I pause just when Eiko is walking back on screen and reaching out to pat her brother’s back. Oikawa is winking at the camera.

I stare at his face, tentatively poking his cheek with my finger.

“…we’ve definitely gotten closer Oikawa…” I whisper. “…or rather…Tooru…” I can’t help but giggle like a school girl when I say his first name. He used my name today…maybe I should try to use his? I wonder what his reaction would be.

Satisfied with the little practice that I’ve done, I close the video. There seem to be more here with different dances and some of them aren’t all ballet. I’ll have to set aside time to look through them. There are some pictures on in the folder and I start to go through them. Most of them are pictures of Eiko in the middle of dancing. In all of them she has a bright smile on her face.

…I want that again…so bad.

Sadly, my room isn’t the best place to move around in…and using the studio seems like a bad idea because everyone would see me and I feel bad using a room when everyone is practicing for the dance competition coming up. I’d just get in the way.

“…I’ve gotten over the hump of not dancing now I don’t know where…” I sigh loudly. “But the studio is the only place I’d feel comfortable…” I pout.

“Why not go in the morning?” I flinch at Takeru’s voice behind me. I turn around to see him leaning against the door frame. How I didn’t hear him open my door I will never know but that’s a question for later.

“WERE YOU WATCHING?” I squawk out.

“Yeah,” he answers simply with a shrug. “Sensei left to fool around with his blondes and I heard noises coming from here so I thought I’d snoop.” He smiles. “You’re a good dancer Koushi,” he says.

I blush at the compliment. “Uh thanks Junior,” I say.

He beams. “I like that nickname by the way,” he tells me. “And I like that you and my uncle are ‘courting’ as Sensei calls it. I call it ‘why aren’t you two fucking yet phase’.”

“DON’T CALL IT THAT!” I exclaim. “If anything…I guess…feeling things out would be appropriate,” I mumble, fiddling with my fingers. Honestly I have no idea what to call the relationship between me and Oikawa. To make my life easier, let’s just say that there’s no need for a label! Yeah! LET’S BE ORGANIC WITH THIS!

…god I would love to know what to call my relationship with Oikawa right now.

Takeru laughs. “Well you’re much better than Ushidickface Wakafuckoff,” he says with a grin. It takes me a second to realize he’s referencing Ushijima. Speaking of, things have been rather quiet with him. The most Oikawa has come to talking about him is angrily sighing at his phone from time to time. “Mom would’ve liked you,” Takeru replies softly, glancing at the floor.

The two of us are silent for a moment.

“I think I would’ve liked her also,” I say quietly. “In a way I got to know her—she raised you after all.”

He chuckles. “Yeah she did,” he says. “I wouldn’t have asked for a better parent. She’s the best teacher, huh?”

I nod. “She is! I’ll have to go through these some more,” I glance back at my computer. “It’s been so long since I danced…and now I want to practice.”

“Mom has that effect on people,” he says. “Most of the people in the studio were people who quit dancing for different reasons. After we put some videos up, people came by saying because of her they wanted to start again.” He sits down next to me.

“Is that right?” I ask, clicking through the pictures again.

All he does is nod. And we’re silent again, looking through the different pictures of Eiko. Some of them have Oikawa in them. They’re either in the middle of a routine or making goofy faces. There’s a couple of pictures of Eiko and Kiyoko in the studio. There’s even one with the two of them grinning at the camera with Saeko which is a bit surprising. But then again, it makes sense since Takeda is Oikawa’s drag mom. I stop on a picture of Eiko and Takeru in front of a high school. Takeru is making bunny ears behind his mother’s head.

“I was surprised to see you with so much hair in the video,” I say.

Takeru laughs. “A lot of people were shocked when I shaved it all off,” he says.

“What made you cut it?” I ask.

His smile falters. “Uh well…because of Mom…” he mumbles. “I wanted to uh…honor her some way…”

My eyes widen. If what he’s saying is what I think he’s saying…oh dear… I tentatively reach behind him and pull him close. I can’t begin to imagine losing someone…especially at his age. Takeru leans against me, wrapping his arm around me. He sighs.

“I miss her,” he whispers.

I feel myself tearing up. I rub his back and he lets out a loud sniff.

“I’m getting better though…so is Tooru,” Takeru sits up and gives me a small smile. He wipes his eyes with a light chuckle. “Which was an unintentional segue to something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

“What’s that?” I blink in surprise.

“I want to visit the studio.”

“The studio?” I repeat.

Takeru nods. “I’ve been talking with Dr. Haiba and I’m ready to see it again,” he says, grabbing my hand. “I need to…Mom would want both of us there.”

I’m a bit surprised by how much Takeru is growing. Is it bad that I thought he was never the mature type? But what he’s saying is true. If Eiko were still alive, she’d want her family to keep visiting the studio.

 “I think you’re right,” I say with a warm smile. “Is Oikawa alright with going?”

“Well, I never asked,” Takeru answers. “But I think he’d be alright with it! And if possible, I’d like to go when people are there. Mom always liked having visitors during classes. It was her way of showing off how great the place was.” He grins at me.

I laugh, giving his hand a little squeeze. “Are you saying you want to make sure we’re living up to your mom’s legacy?”

“Maybe!” He gets up and heads out my room. “Plus I gotta continue being a dick to that Terushima guy,” he says with a wink.

…just when I think he’s getting mature…

*

“In case you’re wondering,” Akaashi starts when he leads Oikawa and Kuroo backstage, “the other hostesses are people we’ve worked with before. You’re the only new ones which is why you’re getting the grand tour.”

“That’s one question answered,” Kuroo says, putting his hands in his pockets. Oikawa looks down the long hallway. There are several rooms and a door that leads outside. “Here’s another one: How’s Bo?”

The two of them see Akaashi’s neck redden. “He’s…fine.”

Kuroo nods approvingly. “Yeah he’s a super good pal,” he says.

Akaashi looks over his shoulder. “Friend…right…” he says before quickly turning away again.

Oikawa glances over to Kuroo. They both share knowing grins. Seems as though his darling Bo-chan is making moves on a certain art piece. Oikawa frowns. That was a lame joke. He should leave the comedy to Kuroo.

Akaashi clear his throat. “There are five different dressing rooms. One of them is mine and the others are for all of our acts and hostesses,” he explains. They pass by one door labeled for Kiyoko. “Kiyoko-san gets her own room tonight because she’s one of our most popular guests.”

“Hilarious it’s right next to yours,” Kuroo grins, “Hope you don’t go in there and smell her clothes.”

Oikawa laughs loudly. Akaashi whips his head toward them with a pink face.

“I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT!” He screeches. With a sigh he faces forward again. “You’re like my cousins…”

“Aw that means he likes us,” Kuroo says.

“Awww Akaashi we’re your new cousins!” Oikawa coos. After watching Akaashi literally trip over himself after Kiyoko complimented him Oikawa’s idolization for Akaashi blew away. To rephrase what his drag sister said, ‘Underneath the makeup is a nervous wreck of a child and I love him’. Akaashi is just an adorable kid that gets more adorable when you tease him.

Akaashi’s neck reddens again. “YOU’RE NOT!”  

Oikawa looks at the door with gold letters that read MOAN-A-LISA. What he would give to have a room of his own. To think he’s much older than Akaashi and he’s barely getting his name out there. A small sigh comes out of him. He needs to work harder.

“We’ll get there, sis,” Kuroo whispers beside him. Oikawa smiles.

There’s a loud laugh heard by the backdoor along with some booming music.

“YEEEEAAAH THAT’S THE SCARED LOOK I LOVE!” A man says before cackling.

“DAMMIT I SAID I WOULDN’T FREAK OUT!” Atsumu shouts.  

“That leads to an alleyway. Because Tendou’s…stunts can be…” Akaashi taps his chin to think of a good word. “…insane? We usually let him work out the kinks out here.”

“ _Work out the kinks_?” Kuroo turns to the door. When Akaashi doesn’t answer, Kuroo turns to Oikawa. “I heard Tendou was crazy but I didn’t think he’s that crazy.”

“Trust me, Puss, the man roller skated on stage wearing a helmet with papier mache udders and an actual cow that had his crazy hairstyle one time—he’s that crazy,” a voice says behind them.

Another voice laughs. “On top of that he tried bringing it upstairs,” they say.

Oikawa and Kuroo turn around to see two men walking toward them. One of them winks and sticks out his tongue. The other gives them a crooked grin. It’s been a while since Oikawa has seen Daishou and Futakuchi. They’ve performed at XXL a couple of times; Oikawa won’t say this aloud, but he’s kinda jealous of their voices. He kinda wishes he could sing on stage but he doesn’t have the voice for it.

“Snake, you’re going on tonight?” Kuroo asks Daishou.

“Yup, Kenji and I got a little set planned,” Daishou answers with a toothy grin.

Futakuchi leans against Daishou. “Then we have to run down to Makki’s club and sing there…” He pretends to wipe a tear. “I don’t mind bar hopping, but why did it have to be on the day Aone said he’s finally okay with roleplaying?” He asks, raising his head toward the ceiling. “C’mon God let me have kinky sex!”

Kuroo sighs happily. “Ah my first roleplay with Dadchi is one I couldn’t forget…” he says. “He was a policeman and I was a driver using my charms to get out of my thirteenth speeding ticket.”

“Mika-chan and I did a doctor and nurse one time!” Daishou replies. “Granted it was a bit awkward since we had our kid a little bit after that…” He crosses his arms. “Really made being at the doctor’s office a weird place to visit…”

“Oddly specific…” Futakuchi mumbles.

“Nothing like a touch of realism, UrMistress,” Kuroo says, patting Futakuchi’s head.

“Is that true?” Oikawa asks.

“What? Dude I told you the story about how I actually seduced a police officer not to give me a ticket—” Kuroo starts.

“No, the cow thing,” Oikawa says. Since he’s currently not getting any he really doesn’t care to hear about other people’s sexcapades. It just distracts him with thoughts of him and Suga doing _everything_ and he is not about to have a boner in public. He is polite.

“What’s with Nova?” Oikawa hears Futakuchi whisper to Kuroo. “I thought she loved talking about sex.”

“Yeah what’s with this business mode?” Daishou whispers.

“She wants to fuck her roommate but her nephew accidentally cockblocked,” Kuroo replies. “I got video cause of BFF privileges.”

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches.

“Ooooohhhhhhh…” Daishou and Futakuchi whisper.

“Family cockblocks are the worst…” Futakuchi says.

“I CAN HEAR YOU!” Oikawa smacks Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo pretends to faint, leaning against a chuckling Daishou. “Critical hit…to the tit…” he whispers. Futakuchi laughs loudly at this and Daishou pushes Kuroo back on his feet. Oikawa turns away from the scene, rolling his eyes. Yes he thought that was funny but he’s not going to let them know that right after they were discussing his nephew cockblocking him.

Akaashi, who is now leaning against the wall silently watching them, answers Oikawa’s question, “Atsumu had to call people to lift the cow back to the first floor.”

“Jesus,” Kuroo ruffles his hair. “I’m kinda glad we don’t have to go on stage after him, right Oikawa?”

“Being upstaged by a cow seems like a bad way to go…” Oikawa answers.

Daishou sighs heavily. “Not only do we have Tendou going on before us but we have Miss Walking Rave Sex Party Invincible going on first,” he says, crossing his arms.

“We were just watching a piece of it and it looks fucking lit as literal fire,” Futakuchi adds.

They look at the back door when I t opens. Atsumu sighs heavily when he walks in. Futakuchi laughs.

“Speaking of fire, how’s our firebender back there?” he asks Atsumu.

“I tried so hard not to freak out. I got my darling Aran to scare me so I could learn not to freak out,” Atsumu mutters. He walks over to hug his younger cousin sighing loudly.

Akaashi pats Atsumu’s head. “You realize Aran is as scary as a stuffed animal,” he replies.

“I KNOOOOWWW…” Atsumu whines.

Futakuchi winks at Oikawa and Kuroo. “You two are in for a helluva night,” he says leading the way to the dressing room.

Daishou follows his friend, giving Atsumu a pat on the head as he passes. Oikawa and Kuroo enter the large dressing room and gasp at the space. On either side of the room are vanities with mirrors with lights surrounding them. In the center is a rack with extra shoes, boas, and other accessories hanging off of it. The back of the room has a silk screen for people to dress behind if they choose to. Daishou and Futakuchi go to their respective seats, packing up the last of their belongings.

“This is like nine times bigger than ours, Tetsu…” Oikawa mumbles, glancing around the room. Kuroo only nods, distracted by the full length mirror behind the door.

“Looks like there’s two Toto’s not in Kansas anymore, huh sis?” a squeaky snicker is heard near the back of the room.

Another person laughs before saying, “I swear I’ve never seen anyone look so confused in my entire life.”

Oikawa sees the familiar dolled up faces of Princess Shirabu and Phallus Jane. The two of them are sitting at a vanity near the silk screen, on their phones as per usual. He swears they take more pictures than necessary. Granted he just got used to social media himself, but ten selifes of the same outfit seems outlandish. Even though their faces are on the two drag queens are wearing matching gold and silver track suits.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Rather be a dog than be a wicked bitch of the east,” he replies smoothly.

Oikawa beams. “Take cover for flying houses, sweeties~” He winks. “And watch those sparkly ass shoes of yours.”

“Oh my god,” Daishou cackles hauling his gym bag on his shoulder. “I don’t know how you two started hating each other but I love it every time I see it,” he says.

“It’s like a goddamn switch with those two…” Futakuchi replies.

“Daishou, we’re only being fair!” Princess says happily. “You two have made it in the world! You’re inspirations!” She smirks at Oikawa and Kuroo. “They’re has beens before they even started.”

Jane puckers her lips for a picture. “Old fashioned like Velcro,” she adds. “Why are you two here?”

“Because I asked them to,” Akaashi replies, walking into the dressing room. Princess and Jane stiffen when they hear this. Akaashi leans against the wall and crosses his arms. “Be polite—all four of you are my guests,” he says simply.

Oikawa grumbles. It’s not like they’re the bad ones…but he and Kuroo are the older people in this situation. Granted it makes it that much harder to be the bigger person. The feud started when Princess and Jane were invited by Saeko to perform in XXL. In the dressing room the younger queens only complained about how small the crowd was.

“Is it like this every night or is because we’re newbies?” Jane asked, taking a sip of water from a straw.

“Must be,” Princess answered before turning to Nova and MC. “Right?”

Nova let out a small laugh. “Well the club opened about three months ago—give it time,” she said.

“Hell, the crowd is the largest it’s been because of you two,” MC shrugged. “Saeko’s doing all she can to bring people to see a no name place like this.”

The younger queens were silent. Nova felt a chill go down her spine. The four of them were having fun just a few minutes ago. Well after another odd silence after she went on stage to perform. When she saw the younger queens peeking from the backstage door during her performance, she assumed they were just nervous. But now…she couldn’t help but feel they were assessing her.

Princess flipped her long bang over shoulder with a smirk. “We’re the reason you’re getting an actual crowd?” She crossed her arms. “Seems like you two aren’t that good at your jobs…right Jane?”

“Yep yep yep,” Jane snickered behind her hand. “Of course it makes sense that a more _youthful_ perspective would draw in a crowd,” she said.

MC brushed her fringe out of her face. “The hell that’s supposed to mean Kunimi?”

Jane simply shrugged. “It means what it means Kuroo.”

Princess sighed loudly, leaving the dressing room. “And to think I thought you were interesting, Supa Nova,” she looked over her shoulder with a pout. “You’re just as boring as I thought you were.” With another toothy grin Princess sauntered off with Jane following behind her.

Oikawa’s ears perk up when he hears Princess letting out a breathy laugh. “Keiji-san, we’re only teasing!” Princess replies with another flip of her hair. “We’re all sisters in this big crazy world!”

Jane nods; the two of them put on their best smiles.

Daishou groans as he checks his phone. “If I didn’t have to pick up Mamba from the babysitter I would record this,” he replies giving Akaashi and Atsumu a quick wave. “See you tonight lovelies!”

Futakuchi waves as he follows his friend out of the dressing room. “I can’t believe you named your daughter after a snake…” he mumbles.

“Yo, Sumu!” Osamu calls from down the hall. “Kiyoko’s done for now!”

“Roger Samu!” Atsumu calls. “Princess and Jane—who’s going first?”

Jane and Shirabu get out of their chairs and walk toward the door. “I’m going first,” Jane answers. “Princess likes coming last.”

Atsumu chuckles. “Save the jokes for tonight, Jane.”

“Because that was the only one she had…” Kuroo mumbles. Jane whips her head toward him with a sneer.

“Jane don’t get on their level—it’ll be the end of your career,” Princess replies, nudging her friend out of the room.

“Because you’d have to actually put in effort in something aside from your makeup,” Oikawa replies.

Princess scowls. She’s about to say something when Atsumu cuts her off.

“Girls, _remember your employers are present_ ,” is all he says before walking out of the dressing room.

Jane and Princess give Oikawa and Kuroo one last mean look before quickly following him.

Akaashi sighs. “This is why I dropped out of school…” he mumbles. “People my age seem so…petty…”

Oikawa shrugs. “Eh, you gotta meet the right people,” he says.

Kuroo nods before saying. “And you gotta give the right people your meat.”

Akaashi chuckles. “This is why I prefer people who are older—they’re more charming,” he says with a small smile.

“AWWWW AKAASHI GAVE US A COMPLIMENT MCCCC~” Oikawa gushes, shaking his friend’s arm.

“I KNOOOOOWWWW AND HE GAVE A LITTLE SMILE TOOOO AWWW THE LITTLE KIIIIIID~” Kuroo joins in.

Akaashi’s face reddens. “I swear you two are more embarrassing than Atsumu and Osamu…” he pouts before sighing again. “Dare I say I wish you were hosting tonight and not me...?”

Kuroo pats the young man’s shoulder. “Aw kiddo you’re gonna do fine. All you’re doing really is introducing people,” he says. “Of course at our club Nova and I do it together. I guess having a partner wouldn’t be so bad.”

“It would be nice to share the burden with someone…” Akaashi mumbles. “I’m not necessarily lively when I’m not on the pole…”  

Oikawa’s eyes widen. Lively, huh? “I can give you a partner.”

Kuroo and Akaashi turn to him with surprised looks.

“You can?” Akaashi asks.

Kuroo gasps. “Holy shit you can.”

“He can?” Akaashi asks Kuroo.

“I can,” Oikawa nods triumphantly, pulling out his phone. “You’re lucky I have a wonderful daughter that’s pretty good in front of people.”

“Pretty good is an understatement,” Kuroo replies. Oikawa starts dialing Shigeru’s number and puts the call on speaker.

Akaashi plays with his fingers. “Uh is alright to call so late? What if they already have something planned?”

“Nah, Shigeru’s probably taking a nap or something,” Oikawa says with a small chuckle. The phone picks up.

“I WASN’T SUCKING A DICK JUST NOW!” is the eloquent scream they hear from the phone. Kuroo almost falls over from laughing. Akaashi stares at the phone in disbelief.

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitches. Of all the things his daughter could start a conversation with. “…why would I assume that, Shigeru?”

Shigeru laughs loudly. “I DUNNO. HAHA IT’S NOT LIKE…THAT’S HAPPENING. NOOOO WAY! JUST LITTLE OL’ VIRGIN ME!” He says. “CALL ME MARY CAUSE MY CHERRY IS STILL HERE UNPOPPED!”

Kuroo is kneeling down on the floor cracking up. “I’m legit crying…” he says before letting out a snort.

“I’m trying to get you a gig just so you know,” Oikawa replies.

Shigeru gasps. “WHAT THE HELL MOM YOU COULD’VE TEXTED ME THAT SO THEN I WOULDN’T BE SUCKING A DICK BEFORE YOU CALLED!”

“…I thought you weren’t?” Oikawa says after a moment of silence.

Shigeru curses quietly. “I’M NOT. I WAS JUST GIVING YOU A HYPOTHETICAL SITUATION!”

Kuroo is now curled up in a ball giggling madly.

“Uh…”Akaashi quietly starts. “I’m Akaashi Keiji or Moan-A-Lisa…it’s extremely last minute, but Oikawa-san said you would be interested in joining me as a host for tonight? So uh…would you uh…do that?” he asks.

“HELL YEAH! I CAN FINALLY WEAR SOMETHING I DON’T NEED TO DO SPLITS IN!” Shigeru lets out a loud whoop. “Aw but I won’t get to do sexy dances for my…hehe…pet,” he adds with another low chuckle.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “What.”

“Nothing mother dearest~ Don’t worry your little alien head over my maiden head~” Shigeru says. “Akaashi-san, thank you so much for the job! I won’t let you down!”

Akaashi smiles. “I should thank you…you’re really helping me out.”

“Of course! Mom send Akaashi my info! My uh…pet needs to uh…hahaha _he needs to beg for his reward_.” And with that the phone hangs up.

“Wow she’s super into taking care of her dog,” Kuroo says from the floor.

Oikawa starts texting Akaashi his daughter’s number. “Well, Shigeru has Hime-Hime Slays the Universe to keep his anxiety down,” he says.

“…that’s a long name…” Akaashi mumbles. His phone beeps when Oikawa’s text comes through.

“My daughter’s full name is Babydollfacesexdreamwonderlandextravaganza Star,” Oikawa replies.

Akaashi chuckles. “At least there’s a trend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Something happened and I had to reupload this twice!! Since school started I have to write tons of papers. Lol this weekend I had to write like 4 so updates will be rather small. But hopefully it is just as enjoyable as longer chapters!! A wholE bunch of wonderful stuff happens this chapter! We got some Oisugaaa we got some feeeeelsss we got some OiKuroo fun timeeesss and oodles more! Tendou next chapter is gonna be a hoot. The idea behind him is that he's one of those super zany performance artists. It was an idea my friend radiants_shadow and I thought of like...back in....May? Maybe? It was months before now I remember. And the great line Kuroo says "Critical hit to the tit" was by the ever wonderful beanies_and_bands. I love that line so much. It's just so good. Anyway next chapter we're gonna have a helluva night!!! See you all then!


	13. Helluva Night Helluva Morning pt1--Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE!! WHOOOOO!!
> 
> In which we set up for some really rad chapters...and Suga finds himself between a rock and hard place...

Chapter 13: Helluva Night Helluva Morning pt1--Prelude

Shigeru chuckles, crawling over his lovely Ken and wiping his mouth. “Not only did that serve as a reward for you coming over in the middle of your dance class but I got to do something to celebrate a new gig,” he says before kissing his lover.

Ken pulls Shigeru closer. “You’re too good at that,” he mumbles between kisses.

“And you’re too good at fucking me silly,” Shigeru laughs. He tries to smooth down his ruffled hair, but he feels some of it stick up again. It doesn’t matter. He kinda loves how unkempt he is when he’s around Ken. There’s just this need to be as wild as possible and Shigeru loves it. He walks his fingers on Ken’s stomach, humming to himself. “Are you gonna come tonight?”

He’s faintly surprised when he only hears a grunt in response. “That sounds rather noncommittal,” Shigeru says, still walking his fingers along Ken’s body. “You got somewhere to be? Just say it—you say ‘take this dick, Baby’ pretty easily.” He laughs when Ken blushes.

“It’s not that…it’s…” he trails off, staring at Shigeru’s face.

Shigeru cocks his head to the side, stopping his fingers. “It’s what?” he asks. “Sad you won’t see me dance?”

Ken quickly shakes his head. “…it’s me…” he says quietly.

Shigeru’s eyes widen. “Oh…” he responds softly. “Was the other night a bit too much for you?”

Ken looks away, the smallest flush coming across his face. “I’m nervous…if people see…”

“I see…” Shigeru whispers. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit discouraged hearing this. Shigeru has never been in the closet so he hates that he doesn’t understand what’s holding Ken back. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to…” he rubs his hand over his lover’s belly.

“You sound sad,” Ken replies, staring at the ceiling.

“It’s nothing to be sad over,” Shigeru lies with a smile. “You’re going about it in your own pace,” he says. Shigeru feels something settle within him. It’s strange…nerve-wracking even. To make his unease worse, he remembers the wig as it falls off his head. He glances down at the ruffled blonde wig on the air mattress. “Hm,” is the small noise he makes.

Ken moves close to Shigeru, pecking his lips softly. “I’m sorry Shigeru,” he says. “I’ll make sure to come by before you leave tonight, okay?”

Shigeru nods and Ken gets up from the air mattress to the bathroom.

“…why do you call me Shigeru after…” Shigeru mumbles to himself.

*

Oikawa smiles to himself as he watches the video they recorded on his phone. After making it back from Bound, he decided to spend some time ‘working’ at the bookstore. He sits at his spot at the checkout counter, pushing up his glasses. He listens to the video through his earbuds—something about the quietness of the bookstore makes him not want to disturb it. Even though he enjoys hearing Takeda talk about drag, he can’t help but focus on Suga’s face. His roommate looks so interested…it’s so adorable.

“Someone’s smiling~” he hears his nephew say beside him.

Oikawa snickers. “I smile all the time, dummy,” he says, looking up from his phone.

Takeru is sitting on the checkout counter reading a psychology article on his iPad. He usually doesn’t stay around in the bookstore, but since he and Takeda were watching House Hunters, he wanted to get out of the smoky room. “Yeah when a certain silver haired twink is involved, dummy,” he says.

Oikawa laughs again. “God, I can’t believe Makki is spreading that nickname around…”

“You two seem to have gotten chummy,” Takeru replies.

“Maaaaybe…” Oikawa says.

“Uncle,” Takeru gives Oikawa a serious look before asking, “Rate Koushi’s kisses from 1 to 10—10 being the highest,” he states.

“Oh my god it’s a 1000,” Oikawa says immediately after he hears the question.

The door opens and the Oikawas see the bright cheery smile of Manaka. “Oh! Hello!” She says. “Is this a bad time?” Her smile widens when Oikawa shakes his head.

“Who?” Takeru asks quietly as Manaka approaches the counter.

“Takeru, this is…” Oikawa trails off. It’s not good to keep calling her an ex fiancé right? “…an old friend of mine, Uijie-san—er…” Oikawa trails off when Manaka pouts. “…Manaka…san,” he rephrases. She smiles. “Manaka-san, this is my nephew Takeru.”

“Hey,” Takeru waves.

“Hello!” Manaka greets. “Nephew? Is this your sister’s son?” She asks Oikawa.

“Yes…” Oikawa answers.

Manaka gasps excitedly. “It’s so nice to meet you!” She tells Takeru. “Aw it must be so nice to have such a wonderful dancer as your mother! Back at home, Eiko-san was one of the best dancers in our ballet company,” she rambles. “Ah! You look just like her too!”

“I get that,” Takeru says simply.

Oikawa feels his stomach twist in knots. He doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

“Where is Eiko now? I’d love to see her again,” Manaka asks, leaning against the counter. Her smile falters when the Oikawas are silent. Oikawa tries to think of a polite way of address the situation. Manaka looks between the two of them, now a bit confused. She fiddles with her fingers.  

Oikawa is surprised to hear his nephew speak first.

“My mother passed,” Takeru answers, turning off his Ipad. “Due to sickness.”

Manaka covers her mouth. “I’m…I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to offend!” She says quickly.

“It’s fine, Manaka-san,” Oikawa says. “You wouldn’t have known.”

“And now you do,” Takeru adds.

Manaka plays with her thumbs. “I truly am sorry…” she mumbles.

Oikawa feels a twinge of regret. It seems as though he can only make Manaka feel either sad or extremely awkward. She’s trying her best to reconnect. He should try to meet her halfway.

With a gentle smile he asks, “Did you come by to talk about the video posted?”

Her worried pout slowly melts into a small smile. “I did,” she replies softly. “TakeSen-san looks really elegant…” she plays with her fingers again, looking away. “You’ve always had a knack for finding interesting to people, Tooru. Dare I say I’m a bit envious?” She chuckles.

“As the daughter of a famous company CEO, I’d assume your friends are interesting,” Oikawa says.

“Nah, I bet their sex lives are terrible,” Takeru chimes in. Oikawa gives him a dry look. “What?” Takeru shrugs. “It’s like partially true.”

“Be polite,” Oikawa scolds.

Manaka giggles. “No, he makes a fair point.” Takeru laughs. “Being in the business world has it’s perks I suppose…but they are rightfully stiff,” She says. “I guess that’s why I find your drag persona so interesting Tooru.” She’s practically glowing with excitement. “There’s a more exciting world out there isn’t it? I’d love to see it one day.”

“Manaka-san, what’s your life like?” Oikawa asks. Manaka flinches from the sudden question. Even Takeru gives his uncle an odd look. “I don’t mean any offense, but you were given everything—you have everything now.” Oikawa takes off his glasses and props his head on his hand. “What’s it like?”

Manaka looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers again. Oikawa notices the ring on her left hand. Big rock. She glances over to Takeru, who takes this as a sign to wander off to the back room. “I wonder…if I’m replaceable…” she answers softly.

“Why?”

Manaka continues looking at her hands. “When you just have things…it’s hard to work for them…” She mumbles. “Tooru, you and your sister were just as affluent…and yet you work so hard.” She bites her lip. “You all could easily replace me…I don’t know how to fight for things.”

The room silent. Oikawa looks down at the counter. He supposes this is the correct time to let his ex-fiance—er old friend, in on some things.

“Eiko-chan and I…could never be enough for our parents,” He finally states. “In their case, their lives were stable so they could treat us however they wanted. Did they love us? I’ll never know,” he sighs, “I honestly don’t care.”

Manaka’s eyes are wide. “…I’m sorry…” she whispers. “I never knew…”

Oikawa shrugs. “There’s so many things we don’t know…” he says. The two of them are silent again. Manaka is staring at her wedding ring. Oikawa is glancing down at his phone; he paused the video right where Suga is grinning at the screen. “Nee-chan asked about you one time,” he says.

“Really?” Manaka looks up to him.

Oikawa nods. “It was a couple months after I ran away from home,” he says, closing his eyes as he tries to full remember the scene. “We were walking from Takeru’s elementary school when we passed by some swans swimming in a little lake. It was autumn I think,” he replies.

He pictures the reddening leaves in the trees in his mind along with the long braid Eiko tied her hair in. The brisk air of the city prickled the back of his neck in goosebumps. It was a week since he ran away from home.

They found the swans as they were crossing a bridge in a small park. Eiko let out a small squeal when she saw them and began taking pictures.

“Look, Tooru!” Eiko pointed at them. “The babies are on the mommy’s back!” She cooed.

Oikawa joined his sister at the railing and watched the swan paddle around. A part of him wanted to mention how their mother wasn’t as supportive as the swan, but he didn’t feel like ruining his sister’s fun.

“I feel like we’re connected to swans in a weird way,” Eiko replied, looking through her photos. “In ballet we have to be graceful like them…”

Oikawa only nodded. Eiko smiled as they were enveloped in silence—almost like a small bubble between the two of them. It was then Oikawa realized he didn’t really have to mention anything to his sister. She knew their struggles. She knew she had to support him. Despite being taller than her, Oikawa leaned against Eiko with a small sigh. He closed his eyes as he listened to her talk more about swans. He finally felt at peace with everything; the loud noises of the city seemed to disappear.

“Manaka was her name wasn’t it?” He heard Eiko ask after a while.

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes. “What?”

“Your fiancé…Manaka, right?” She asked again. “Did you tell her you were leaving?”

“…it was spur of the moment, Nee-chan…not even Hajime knows…” he answers.

Eiko makes a small humming noise. “She’s interesting. I rather like people like her.”

Oikawa shifts his weight to the bridge railing. “How do you mean?”

“Manaka-kun is constantly searching for something…I could tell the way she danced in class. She was always looking at other people’s reflections.” Eiko gave her brother a wide grin. “Wouldn’t it be fun to see her finally look at herself?”

Oikawa opens his eyes when he hears a sniffle in front of him. Manaka is quickly wiping her eyes with her hands. The wedding ring is set on the counter. Oikawa supposes the large ring gets in the way of her doing a lot of things with her hands.

“…Eiko-san was always the prophetic type…” Manaka chuckles through her crying.

“I’m so sorry!” Oikawa quickly tries to find a napkin in one of the drawers of the register counter. Manaka daintily pulls out a handkerchief from her purse. Oikawa pouts as he watches Manaka wipe her eyes. “It seems like I’m only good at making you cry…” He replies softly.

She shakes her head. “No no, you’re fine!” She says with a small smile. “…as Eiko-san said…I haven’t necessarily found myself yet.” She rubs her stomach. “A bit scary considering I’ll be taking care of someone else soon…”

“I think you’ll be a wonderful mother, Manaka,” Oikawa says. He feels a bit awkward saying this, since he’s unsure of how a wonderful mother acts. “I’m sure your husband adores you also.”

He’s a bit surprised by the short, curt laugh Manaka lets out as she picks up her ring. “Hidari-chan isn’t the most emotional person…sometimes I wonder if he likes being around me.” She sighs. “There was a time he was barely at home. He took more business trips than I thought were possible, but his company is rather affluent…it makes sense I suppose.”

Oikawa is a bit stunned by this information. The grass isn’t always greener on the other side apparently… What’s stranger is that Manaka was never one to sound cynical. There were times she would be mad, but she was always optimistic. The glare she gave her ring bothers Oikawa immensely.

“On a lighter note Tooru,” Manaka says with a growing grin, “I’m dying to hear if you and your co-host Suga are dating or not.”

Oikawa reddens. “MANAKA!” He sputters out.

“I LOVE YOUR EX-FIANCE UNCLE!” Takeru shouts from the backroom. “ALSO THEY ALMOST HAD SEX I CAN SEND YOU THE VIDEO I TOOK.”

“TAKERU!” Oikawa shouts at his nephew. He’s now at his wit’s end with this video being spread around.

“I’VE SENT THIS TO LIKE NINE PEOPLE ALREADY LET’S MAKE IT AN EVEN TEN!” Takeru lets out a big whoop, running back to the register. He hops back on the counter, already pulling up the video on his phone.

Oikawa covers his face. For some reason this is even more embarrassing with Manaka here. He peeks behinds his hands when he hears her laugh. Manaka tries to cover her mouth as she continues giggling, but fails miserably. Her cheeks redden as she tries to calm down from laughing and Oikawa can’t help but smile to himself. This was the bubbly girl he knew before. He hopes marriage hasn’t changed Manaka too much.

“I haven’t laughed like that in a long time,” Manaka says. “But I best go back home—Mother is coming to help decorate the nursery.” She fiddles with her purse before asking, “If…if it’s alright with you…may I see one of your shows sometime?”

Oikawa gives her a warm smile. “I’d be honored to have you, Manaka.”

She smiles brightly and reaches over the counter to give him a hug. “I can’t wait to see you, Tooru!” When she releases him, she politely says goodbye and walks out of the bookstore. “Oh excuse me—” The Oikawas hear her say when the door opens again. The two of them glance at the door and see Kiyoko giving Manaka a quick apology as she walks in.

“Busy day,” Takeru tells Oikawa.

“And yet nothing will be sold,” Oikawa chuckles.

Kiyoko gestures to the door with her thumb. “She didn’t buy anything?” She asks.

“Nah—apparently she was Uncle’s fiancé back in the day but he was too gay for her,” Takeru answers.

“That’s the worst way of saying it,” Oikawa replies, sitting back in his chair. “Got everything ready for tonight, Ms. Invincible?” He asks.

Kiyoko nods. “Yep. Wanted to swing by here before I do my pre-show ramen ritual,” she says. Oikawa chuckles when goes back to reading. He’s never understood Kiyoko’s ramen ritual nor the fact that despite her size, Kiyoko can eat four large bowls of ramen in one sitting. “Sooo…” she drums her fingers on the register counter.

“Mhm?” Oikawa turns the page in his book.

“I’ve been thinking about going back to the studio,” Kiyoko blurts out.

Oikawa looks up from the space book he’s reading. “Really?”

Takeru also looks up from his homework, but stays silent.

Kiyoko plays with her hair. “I think so…Daichi approached me because they need more females…and that’s what I am…”

“Is that really the reason why you’re going back?” Oikawa asks, closing his book. “Just because of your gender?”

Kiyoko sighs. “I want to go for many reasons?”

“Is Uncle-Fucker one of them?” Takeru asks. Oikawa snorts loudly at the nickname.

“His name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and partially yes,” Kiyoko answers. “But…what he said convinced me. The studio is nice, and the people seem to be enjoying themselves…but its missing what Eiko had…and Hajime believes I have that…sparkle.”

Oikawa taps the checkout desk, closing his eyes. “Sparkle…” he repeats lowly. “And? You came by to make us go too?”

“Of course. You love seeing me dance.” She glances over to Takeru. He quickly looks away fiddling with his fingernails. “And…you know we all need help getting over Eiko-san…I thought it would be nice for us to have like…a reunion…or something…” she looks at the ground.

Oikawa sighs.

“Uncle,” Takeru says getting up. “I uh…I want to go…I’ve been talking with Dr. Alisa, and she said that this sorta thing helps…”

Oikawa turns to Kiyoko. “He’s seeing a therapist—the drag king.”

“Wow, surprising,” She tells Takeru.

“Tell me about it, but she’s more helpful than you would think.” Takeru smiles. “We should all talk to her sometime…I think it would be nice…and so is going to the studio.”

Oikawa hums to himself. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t want to go back to the studio…but he’s unsure of how hard its going to hit him. The first time he saw her grave, he sobbed for what felt like months. He couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. He would stay there, staring at the ceiling with tear stained cheeks. Hell everything was tear stained. It’s only been two years and he’s still trying not to be a blubbering mess when he visits every couple of weeks. He’s unsure how going back to the place his sister put so much work and love in would affect him. He was knee deep in depression then and somehow he was able to come out with the ‘help’, if he can call it that, of Ushijima. Who would be able to pull him out this time?

“Suga-kun really wants you to go as well,” Kiyoko gets him out of his thoughts. “He said he wanted to have a tour of the place from you.” She smiles. “He’s looking forward to it.”

Oikawa blushes. “…he is?” he asks quietly. “…he reminds me of her in a way…

“I can see that.” Kiyoko nods to herself.

Oikawa lets out a sigh. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?” He asks. “Since we’ve been there I mean. Apparently there’s some leftover stuff of Nee-chan’s still there…it would be wrong to leave it there.”

“And?” Kiyoko leans against the register.

“And I’ve been wanting to see it again,” Oikawa adds.

“And?” Takeru nudges Oikawa. “We know there’s more.”

“And I would like to be there with Suga,” Oikawa says quickly before turning around in his chair with a huff.

Kiyoko laughs. “How it’s easier for you to make out with him than tell the truth is beyond me,” she says. Oikawa keeps his back to the two of them, hiding his small smile and flushed face.

*

“Bye Suga-san! Bye Ennoshita-san!” Hinata beams at me. It’s the end of the day and all of our older students are leaving the studio. The kids were picked up a couple hours earlier. Despite their constant bickering, Hinata and Kageyama leave the dance studio together. I’ll never understand their relationship. I wave them goodbye before sitting down at my seat. In leiu of an actual wave to the dance students, Ennoshita just lazily winks at them as puts on his shades.  

“See ya Loser,” Ennoshita tells me.

“Bye Lameo,” I tell him.

The excitable chatter of Tanaka and Noya approach the desk and before Ennoshita can try to stop them the two latch on to him. “How you guys still have so much energy after dancing all day is beyond me…” Ennoshita sighs loudly as the three of them exit the studio.

“Oh yo!” Bokuto says, grinning down to Iwaizumi who is texting on his phone. “You’re going to Bound too?”

“Yeah,” is Iwaizumi’s short answer. Can’t pay that guy to sound any kind of excited, huh?

“Dude we should totally hitch a ride together!!” Bokuto says excitedly. The two of them reach the front desk and start clocking themselves out. “Suga, do you wanna get in on this co-op taxi ride?” He asks.

Iwaizumi looks up from his phone. I take a quick glance before he sets it down on the desk. Heh, he’s texting Kiyoko. “I never said I was gonna go…” he mumbles before quickly asking me, “Wait Oikawa’s gonna perform tonight too?”

I shake my head. “He’s gonna be a hostess, whatever that entails,” I say. “If you watched our Youtube channel you would know.” With a wide grin, I add, “Granted you’ve been busy texting Kiyoko so it makes since you don’t have time to watch.”

Bokuto roars with laughter when Iwaizumi immediately flushes. “SUGA DUDE YOU’RE TOO GOOD AT THESE BURNS MAN!”

I shrug. “I am a sassmaster. I gotta sass them all.” In the midst of all this, I see Kyoutani quickly duck out of the studio. Huh, I wonder what’s his deal. “And to answer your question, I’ll be going with Junior and Oikawa in a couple of minutes.”

Bokuto and Iwaizumi both look confused when they both mumble, “Junior?”

“Oh! Uh haha…that’s what I call Takeru,” I tell them.

“Ahhh the Santa of Booze…” Bokuto pretends to wipe a tear. “I love that kid I swear.”

Iwaizumi on the other hand is eerily silent. “Huh…” is all he says before going back to his phone. Weird…can never read that guy…

“Welp we’re gonna go! Gotta get ready before our co-op taxi ride!!” Bokuto laughs as he pulls Iwaizumi behind him.

“BOKUTO I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING—”

“MY DUDE WE NEED TO HIT UP THIS LIKE AMERICAN DINER PLACE!” I hear Bokuto say just before the doors close.

I let out a breath. Now that it’s a bit quiet, I decide to check up on some numbers. I click through the SugaNova Youtube page to see the stats. “Jesus…they keep going higher…” I mumble to myself. Our views and subscriptions doubled again today. I suppose that’s TakeSen’s fanbase since she was featured this time. Boy I can only imagine how crazy it’s going to be when we have Kiyoko. I scroll through the comments, chuckling at some of the crazier fans we have. A lot of people like pairing me and Oikawa…which haha I kinda can’t blame them.

“Things have been changing between us…” I mumble as keep reading.

“I’ll say.”

I jump at the sudden voice. Looking up I see Terushima, grinning at me.

“Hey homie,” he says. Ohhh no…

“Heeeeeeyyyy…….Terruuushimma….” I try not to sound awkward. I think I failed.

I’ve been doing a good job of trying to distance myself from him. And by good job I mean literally leaving a room or surrounding myself around several people so I won’t be alone with him. It’s not that I hate him or anything…I just don’t know what to do…I’m still at a loss with whatever is happening between me and Oikawa and adding Terushima and our past makeout at the club is making everything even more awkward for me.

My dream comes back to me. God, really? Of all times to remember my threesome? Now???

“I finally got some time alone with you,” he says with a small sigh. “Did I do something wrong?”

Oh noooooo… “No, you didn’t…” I answer.

“Then why the cold shoulder?” He starts aimless rubbing his finger on the desk. “I thought…things were fine between us…”

I sigh. I should just be honest. Avoiding him isn’t the right thing to and it just makes me look like a complete asshole. “I’m sorry Terushima. It’s me…I’m being super awkward because of…things…” I say, glancing back to my computer screen. I feel even weirder when my eyes immediately lock on to a grinning Nova in the video thumbnail.

“It’s Supa Nova, huh?” he asks. “Unlike Hajizumi-san, I watch your videos. I like seeing you pal around cause you’re super hilarious,” he chuckles at this.

I suddenly feel a lump in my throat. “It’s…a lot of things…” I say.

“Are you two together?” Terushima asks, staring me straight in the eyes. Jesus Terushima way to cut straight to the point…

“I don’t know…I’ve kissed him and gone on a date with him,” I answer honestly. “I mean to be real about it I guess he’s in the same position as you?” I’m talking to myself more than to him. I mean what would you call that. I’ve technically been on a date with Terushima and I made out with him and I’ve been on a date with Oikawa and made out with him. AND I HAD A SEX DREAM WITH THE BOTH OF THEM IN IT. WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ANYONE!?

I hear Terushima chuckle again. “So we’re even, huh?” I look up to see him smirking at me. “Little does Nova know, I don’t mind a challenge…” he sticks out his tongue. Nooo my weakness…the tongue ring…god I’m already remembering how it felt when we made out before.

SCREW YOU LIBIDO.

“Challenge, huh?” I say, leaning back in my chair. “I don’t remember saying I liked being a prize to be won.” I watch him, take slow steps toward me behind the desk. His eyes are locked on to mine.

“I guess you’re right,” Terushima replies with a small shrug. “I should’ve said that I’d do anything for you.”

My eyes widen at the simple remark. I feel my face redden. “Jesus, kid…” I breath out.

“There’s the cute look I love so much!” He laughs softly, sitting on my desk in front of me. “That’s the face that started everything for me,” he says with the softest smiles I’ve ever seen. “You remember how we met?” He whispers.

I let out a small huff of a laugh. “How could I forget?”

Terushima’s first day was on crazy, rainy day. I only remember because I forgot my umbrella and I was completely drenched when I made it to the studio. Daichi was extremely concerned.

“BUT I LEFT YOU AN UMBRELLA BY THE DOOR! THE MR. DUCKY ONE!” He exclaimed as he dried off my hair with a spare towel.

Kuroo was Kuroo.

“Dadchi, you’re forgetting Suga was shitfaced during our movie night yesterday,” He laughed. “He probably tripped over the damn thing and kept on going with the bad hangover he has.”

I flicked him off. I was too tired to try to say something clever. The three of us are in the vacant Room C. We’ve never used this room since we don’t have a teacher to teach here, but I supposed it was a blessing. I wouldn’t have had anywhere to change.

“Amazing. The hangover is that bad that he can’t even curse me out verbally,” Kuroo tossed me some extra clothes he found in one of our storage closets. I didn’t even try to catch them; they hit my stomach and they hit the floor.

Daichi sighed. “I’m going to get you a glass of water and painkillers…” he gives me a small swat with the towel. “Ease up on the booze a little, okay?” He said before walking off.

Kuroo watched his boyfriend leave. “Daichi’s worried…” he told me. “Sex tonight is gonna be weird and full of him asking if you’re okay…which makes it feel like we’re having a weird threeway…”

“My god…” I finally rasped out. That was toward my pounding headache, getting rained on, and that dumb statement he just said.

“Oh and he speaks!” Kuroo laughed, giving me a big hug. “Seriously though, Koushi—while it was fun laughing at you drunkenly rant about why you believe Woody and Buzz Lightyear should have erotic fiction, Daichi does have a point,” he squeezed some before continuing, “I guess since you’re only drinking in our place and we’re watching we thought it was fine…but watch yourself if you’re going out, okay?” He released me and gave me an obnoxiously loud kiss on my forehead. “MWAH! Now get changed so you won’t catch pneumonia, and I’ll try to catch Daichi’s hot ass and calm him down some.” He picked up the clothes I didn’t catch, and left me alone.

I sighed. Drinking was becoming my favorite thing to do since I stopped going out. Maybe I should cut back…I groaned as I began stripping off my wet clothes. Somehow Kuroo was even able to find dried underwear and since this was coming from his secret stash I don’t want to know why he had a spare. I shivered when I was completely nude and quickly put on the dry boxers Kuroo got for me. I held up the pants and grimace; they were going to slouch off me.

“HEEEEYYY DANCING PEOPLE~ TERUSHIMA’S IN THE HOUUUUUSEEE!!”

I let out a loud scream and whipped around to the loud voice.

In front of me was Terushima I assumed from the loud introduction he gave. And here I was only in a big pair of boxers. The two of us stared at each for what seemed like two long minutes. Nothing like an awkward moment to sober you up really quick. Our faces were completely red. 

“I…I’M SO SORRY!” Terushima finally stuttered out. He bowed repeatedly. “I’M NEW HERE! THE UH RECEPTIONIST DUDE TOLD ME IWAIZUMI-SAN’S ROOM WAS THE LAST DOOR BUT I FORGOT IF HE SAID LEFT OR RIGHT AND SINCE I’M LEFT HANDED I CHOSE THE LEFT! AND I’M SO SORRY!”

I couldn’t help but find situation hilarious. I started laughing, finally putting on the pants Kuroo left me. “You chose left because you’re left handed?” I repeat.

“IT’S HOW I MAKE MOST DECISIONS!” He exclaimed, still not looking at me.

I shrugged on the oversized shirt and shuffled my feet in the slippers Daichi found for me. “Do you usually meet a half naked, hung over receptionist each time?” I asked, picking up my clothes and walking over to him. “If so, you got a crazy life, kid.”

Terushima looked at me, his face still flushed. “That usually doesn’t happen…” he mumbled this, but he was trying to hide a grin.

I walked past him to the hallway and points to the door across from Room C. “Iwaizumi is in Room A.” I pointed to the room next to Iwaizumi’s. “Kuroo and Bokuto are in room D.” I pointed to the room at the end of the hall. “And Daichi’s is Room B. We only have the right side filled, which makes things a little easier.”

“B…D…A..?” Terushima mumbled. “How come they’re not in order?” He asked.

I shrugged. “That’s how they were when Daichi bought the building. He thinks it’ll be bad luck if we change it,” I answered. “I can give you a tour later if you want. But I’m sure Iwaizumi would hate that you’re about to be late.” I winked at him. Sue me for being kinda flirty, but hey he already saw most of me.

He flushed again before smirking. “Well I have a good reason for being late,” he walked closer to me and stuck out his tongue. I stared at the tongue ring in complete awe. “I can’t wait for the tour…homie.” He winked at me before opening the door.

“Sugawara Koushi,” I called after him. He glanced over his shoulder. “In case you wanted to know my name… _homie_.” I smirked.

He blushed again before quickly entering Iwaizumi’s classroom.

“Suga,” I feel my skin tingle when I hear Terushima say my name. “Ever since then…you’ve been driving me crazy…”

“Well…I was almost naked,” I say.

He laughs. “Besides that,” he slides off my desk and leans down to me. “I think you’re fun to be around and you’re snarky…and I dunno I just like who you are—even before your new wardrobe and haircut.”

My eyes widen. That’s…new…I’m…feeling things… I feel my face redden again.

“There’s the cute face I love…” Terushima whispers, his breath tickling my lips. “May I? He mumbles when we’re inches apart.

I answer by pulling him down by his shirt and claiming his lips. His small surprised, gasp sends a small shock down my spine. This is much different than the makeout at the bar. I was into it then, but I dunno hear that little confession made me _SUPER_ into it now. Terushima is equally excited since he’s pressing me as close as he can to his chest. He moans in mouth when I tug on his hair. UGGH I’M SO AWFULLL BUT THIS IS SOOO GOODDD AAAHHHH

We hear footsteps coming toward us and we force ourselves to break away. Terushima gives me a quick peck before quickly rushing back behind the desk. “Heeeey SawaDai and Tetsu-nyan!” He grins as if we weren’t sucking off each other’s faces.

I choose to hide from Daichi’s and Kuroo’s knowing stares behind my computer. Daichi doesn’t look as pissed as Kuroo does. In fact Kuroo is the only pissed one.

“Yo Holmes,” Kuroo says flatly. “Your hormones are outside, I think you should go get them.”

Daichi waves. “Get home safe!” He says pleasantly.

If there was ever a visual representation of the word dichotomy there it is…

Terushima forces out another laugh before giving me a quick wave and jogging out the studio. Daichi and Kuroo immediately come over to my desk. One is all smiles and the other looks like he could break the desk with his scowl alone.

“HELLO HORNY HORACE!” Kuroo greets me. “HOW’S THAT TONGUE RING? _DOES IT GO WELL WITH A SIDE OF OIKAWA’S MOUTH_?”

“OH MY GOD!” I exclaim. “SO I’M IN A WEIRD PLACE WITH THE BOTH OF THEM!”

Kuroo crosses his arms. “THIS DOES NOT GO WITH MY REAL OTP!”

“STOP IMAGINGING THINGS!” I say.

The two of us stop when Daichi clears his throat. Kuroo and I were nose to nose in our little spat, if you can call it that, but now I’m sitting back in my chair and Kuroo stopped leaning on the desk.

Daichi smiles. “Thank you,” he says. “Tetsu, you’re being a bit unfair to Suga. We’ve all been in situations where we’re feeling things out with two separate people…and like Suga said before, we’re kinda the reason why Terushima is just now making a move.”

“But he and Oikawa make a good pair!!” Kuroo protests, pouting.

“Tetsu, remember the time when someone in our Youtube comments made a huge deal about how we didn’t look like a good couple?” Daichi says. Kuroo pouts even more and slouches. “It doesn’t matter who looks good with who—I still love you lots, and Suga cares about two different people.” He looks over to me. “However, Suga, Tetsurou has a point. At some point you’ll have to make a choice.”    

I nod at this. I’m unsure what to say...on the rare occasion Kuroo and I have a disagreement Daichi has to be the peacemaker. Luckily this is as serious as the one time Kuroo and I fought over which sailor scout was the best. Why Chibi Moon is his favorite I will never understand.

Kuroo glances at me and quickly looks away when we make eye contact. It would be hard to tell by his appearance, but Kuroo is the type that finds it hard to apologize. We’ll have our little heart to heart later, but he has to build up the courage to do so first.

“This part of you is the cutest,” I tell him.

He haughtily crosses his arms and turns away. “Only Daichi calls me cute…” he mumbles. “…and I’m sorry for snapping…even though I think you deserve it for your raging hormones.” he looks over his shoulder at me.

“I’m sorry too.” I know you’re thinking, wow that was quick! But this is only part one of the apology. You know how cats will like act super nonchalant at first but then later they come up to you and like apologetically rub against your ankles? Kuroo is the same, except he doesn’t rub himself on my ankles. Which is the grossest thing I’ve ever said.

Daichi shakes his head, fondly. “I swear you two are a piece of work. Why have kids when I have you two?” He laughs. “Anyway, Tetsu we better get going. You said you’re filming a video before going out tonight, right?”

Kuroo checks his phone for the time. “Yeah—shit, I didn’t think I was already running out of time…” He glances over his shoulder again and sticks out his tongue. “We locked up everything. Hurry up and go home to Nova, Horny Horace.”

I roll my eyes at him and stick out my tongue back. The two of them leave, and I’m officially alone. I glance back at my computer screen, the SugaNova stats still up. I find myself smiling at Nova’s picture again before clicking away and turning off the computer. I grab my things and head out the door. The breeze cools me down from the rush of emotions I just had with Terushima.

This weird place I’m in…it’s weird…

They’re two different people…who make me feel wanted…however I know I can’t have both of them. I don’t want to have them both, and I don’t think they like each other enough to attempt any sort of threesome-y thing. I walk toward the train station, letting out a small sigh. I don’t why I let things get like this…I suppose I’m just greedy…I want to feel loved too much…

…in that sense I don’t deserve either of them…

…but somehow they found something in me…

And it really makes me happy. I don’t want to choose…I don’t know how to…

…but I know it has to happen soon.

“I need a drink…” I mutter.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's me Cis! We're finally back with an update! Yaay! It's a bit short, but I wanted to put something out because it's been so long and I've been sitting on these pages for so long too aaaah Anyway I'm a bit unsure about the ending! If you like the ending of the chapter tell me and if you don't like it tell me! I'm unsure if takes too serious of a tone or not. I wanted Kuroo and Suga to have a tiny spat, but I wonder if I made it sound too serious? Anyway we learned a lot about Manaka this chapter! And man her and her Hidari-chan sound like they have some problems~ ohohoho And yo Terushima and Suga are getting steamy again~ I wonder how Oikawa will deal with this~~~ Thanks so much for your patience and reading the story!! Next update we're gonna be in the club having tons of performances by Kiyoko, the infamous Princess Shirabu and Phallus Jane and Moan-a-Lisa! ANNND Akaashi and Bokuto are gonna have some developmeenttss aaah can't waiit~ Thanks again for your support!!!! I'll see you nnnneeeeext update!!


End file.
